


Illuminate the Dark

by NaraMori



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disney, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Marvel Universe, Multiple Pairings, Muppets (Muppets), Past Relationship(s), Pixar, Post-Maleficent (2014), Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Reincarnation, Smut, Wall-E - Freeform, World Travel, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 190,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraMori/pseuds/NaraMori
Summary: Roxas remembers his past life and sets off to travel the worlds.In a whole different universe Lea had been remembering his past life too.Will they meet again?Alternatively: let's travel across worlds some more!Sole focus is Akuroku, but world travel means weird relationships. I apologize the first few chapters start out slow. I promise it picks up after.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Radiant Garden

This is influenced a bit by isekai novels and the Chinese web novel “Quickly Wear the Face of the Devil”. I hope you enjoy it.

“Illuminate the Dark” by Tom Goss is the most Akuroku song that has ever Akurokued.

 

 

 

 

Roxas stared in what appeared to be a face, but what looked more like a black bowling ball with golden glowing eyes, strange antennae, and a hunched stringy soft sort of body. It twitched and shuffled around him. Roxas was breathing rapidly, something nagging him in the back of his mind. He should know what this is, though he'd never seen one in his life.

Roxas could hear his heart beat in his ears as he never let his eyes trail away from the dark creature.

The creature swiped his claws at him and Roxas raised his right hand, and a weapon appeared, grasped in his fingers. He didn't know the name, but his muscle memory brought his left hand up and summoned a second weapon. He crouched and sprung forward, slashing at the black creature in front of him and it disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Roxas was breathing rapidly. He held up his weapons to get a closer look with trembling arms. "W-what the fuck?!"

Whatever that creature was, it had dropped some cash, approximately enough for a drink at a vending machine. Muscle memory directed him to open his hands, and the weapons disappeared. Roxas bent down and picked it up the yen left behind, it felt real enough. When he placed it in his pocket, it had a real weight to it. 

Was he going crazy? That all felt real, but it couldn't have been. Maybe it was nerves. He had just moved to Radiant Garden after all.

He had only been taking a walk, to get a lay of the land of his new neighborhood. He didn't know why he followed a strange pull in his heart that directed him into a dark deserted back alley.

But there he had experienced one of those creatures, dark as a shadow. 

'Shadow' felt right. It was a 'shadow.' 

There was still a little trembling in his fingers but he took a deep breath and walked back towards the major street he was originally on before his odd detour.

Once there, he saw a vending machine and popped his recently acquired yen in and got himself a cold bottle of tea. There was a park a little ways further down the street, so Roxas walked, found a old metal bench to plop down in, and opened the bottle.

The tea was real. The money to buy the tea was real. This couldn't have been some chuunibyo.

Roxas looked around him. The park was deserted, probably due to the dark clouds overhead, threatening rain. He grasped with his right hand in an unfamiliar yet still familiar way. His keyblade appeared. Keyblade. It's a keyblade.

Something was itching inside him to stand up, so he did and summoned Oathkeeper in his left hand to match Oblivion in his right. Okay. Names of keyblades. Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

Whatever was nagging at the back of his mind was coming a little easier to him.

His body itched to move with the keyblades in his hands, so he ran around the deserted playground. He bounded along the rim of the sandbox, took a flying leap to the top of the jungle gym, and slid along the top of the swing set before landing in a defensive stance.

Roxas was breathing rapidly, but didn't feel winded. He felt agitated and frightened. That. All that was impossible. He'd never taken parkour. He never even managed a single martial arts class in his life. 

The sky that was threatening rain, delivered. A few fat raindrops hit pavement and his hair. Roxas looked up at the sky, a deluge would likely start momentarily. 

His body itched to try something his brain said was impossible. Roxas tried it anyways. He ran out of the park, building speed. Thankfully the roads were clear of vehicles and pedestrians so no one was witness to Roxas leaping onto the side of a building and running straight up its surface.

He reached the roof in a matter of seconds and leapt from roof to roof, finding his way back to his new house, hopefully before the rain really caught up to him.

He didn't quite make it, the sky opened up a few homes down and Roxas was soaked by the time he made it to the front door. He dispelled Oblivion to grab his keys from his pocket, but something nagged at him to try something else. He lifted Oathkeeper and directed it to his front door. A beam of light hit the keyhole and the door swung open.

Roxas laughed darkly. He swiped his soaking wet blonde hair out of his eyes and entered.

He said "I'm home," though he knew it would only echo. His house would be empty. He dispelled Oathkeeper and stepped inside. He stripped at the entrance, not wanting to get the house as wet as he was.

The only sound was the rain pounding outside. He grabbed all his wet clothes and hurried into the bathroom. He filled up the bath and started cleaning himself. It gave him time to think. 

He didn't feel like this was a dream. He was wet and dirty and cold. The dirt and soap flowing around him seemed real enough. He felt his scalp when he rubbed in shampoo. The water coming from the spray seemed real enough, and thankful warm. He rinsed his body off, his muscles didn't look much different than the day before.

Roxas stepped into the bath, pleasantly and nearly painfully hot. He sighed.

So if this was all real, he has surprise superpowers. But usually don't superpowers come from somewhere? Contracts, or magical wands given out by felines, or super suits that come from space, or robots from the future. His just, appeared. Or like he had just awoken them.

Roxas laid back, and looked unfocused at the tile ceiling.  Watching the stream of the bath gently float past his vision.

The nagging feeling in his brain was there. Not letting him go. Not until he, rembered.

Remembered. Remembered.

Something snapped into place or maybe out of place because it felt like whatever barrier was there had broken and the dam holding it back had opened, flood gushing out destroying everything in its path. Roxas sat up and held his head in his hands. His hands balled into fists over his eyes.

With the sound of the deluge still going outside, it felt like a tsunami inside his head. Memories were there that weren't. The faces of people he never met. The feeling of surrendering his consciousness to someone else. Of sleeping. Of waking. Of fighting.

Then of peace, sitting out on a stone ledge looking at an orange sunset. Beautiful. Peaceful. Faces he knew but never met by his side. Looking out at the same sunset. The feeling of being surrounded by love. 

Roxas opened his eyes, panting.

He spoke to himself, his voice was shaking, "it was my past. A past life. It's all from that."

He slammed his fists in the water, scared and angry, and he splashed some of it out of the tub, "why the fuck am I remembering it now!"

The heartless. It was the heartless he encountered before. It all originated there. 

Roxas sighed and lay his head back to stare at the ceiling once more. That peaceful, loving feeling was still humming through his head, though a chill was creeping in as reality was hitting him. Why should he remember it all, when he is totally alone.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Radiant Garden

It had been a few weeks since Roxas's first encounter with a heartless. He had half a dozen more, each started by a nagging feeling in his chest that pulled him to an area infested with the creatures. It wasn't in his personality to avoid this unknown danger despite his first misgivings of delusions. Each time he went heartless hunting, he felt more skilled. How to swing his blades, specific heartless and their weaknesses, he had even been able to perform a few magic spells. Sometimes he spent quiet evenings in his room freezing and thawing various objects with mild Fire and Blizzard spells.

He didn't quite feel out of touch with his own life pre-heartless. Not that he really had any major ties or interest in the people around him, but when he started to remember the people he knew, he felt lonely. There was a hurt that wasn't there before. You wouldn't miss something you never knew you had.

He had loved and been loved. He remember Axel and Xion and knew he had lived a good life and had died a good death. Or he must have. He couldn't quite remember dying, but he still felt warm thinking about them so it must have been good. One of the things he couldn't quite remember was dying.

He wondered where they were, and whether they were happy. He hoped they were. Same with the rest of his extended family: Sora, Namine, Hayner, Olette, Pense, even Isa.

Roxas liked to think in his bed staring at his ceiling. He stretched his left arm up to the ceiling and called “Oathkeeper” to his hand. He wondered where Ventus, Aqua and Terra were. He sighed and dismissed the keyblade and rolled over.

His current family had moved over break from school and he had yet much to do with his time. He was grateful that all this whatever was going on had come up when he had little to do, but he hoped his days weren't going to be entirely dictated by beating back heartless. He'd had enough of that during his stints inside Sora. He missed his family. His current one consisting of only his mother and father was considerably less warm.

Roxas settled back into bed. Maybe his new school might be interesting. This was a new town, so maybe he could make new friends. Despite being smacked in the head with his old life, he was still him and he could make some new connections. If not he only had one more year until graduation. As Roxas rolled over and pulled up his blankets, he hoped at least something interesting happened at school.

 

\--------------------------------

 

School was in fact mindless. None of his new classmates seemed particularly interested in a new classmate, and Roxas was already pretty quiet and reserved, so the first few weeks past peacefully.

It was on a Thursday when the lunch routine had been shaken up after a pranking student had pulled the fire alarm. The third year classes had to share their time in the cafeteria with the second year and everything was a tight pinch.

Roxas was planning on taking his lunch outside somewhere when he felt a tug in his heart, different from the feeling of darkness when he went hunting, this feeling was warm and made his heart beat a little faster. Roxas whipped his head around the sea of students chatting their various gossip and complaints. He listened to his rapidly beating heart to a table in corner.

Roxas just stood and stared. There was a familiar redhead that had his hair pulled back, not wild like he remembered, dressed in dark tee shirt that had some sort of geometric graphic. A familiar dark haired girl with a sweet bob style just as he remembered but looked brighter in a colorful blouse and jeans. They both were chatting happily and Xion seemed to have laughed at something Axel had said, neither paying much attention to anyone around them, much less Roxas looking like a deer in headlights. After taking a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding he walked up to the duo.

“Hi, I'm Roxas,” he said with a nervous smile interrupting their conversation. Xion and Axel looked at him in slight confusion before briefly looking at each other. Xion was the first to speak, “Hi, can I help you? ”

“Yeah, I'm wondering if I could sit at your table,” Roxas rubbed the back of his head with an awkward grin. Xion scooted closer to the redhead to make room at her side and Roxas sat down with a quiet “thanks.”

Xion noticed Roxas's silence as had the occasional odd look up at the two of them. Xion kindly decided to throw the stranger a bone and asked, “are you new?”

“Yeah. I moved recently.” Roxas smiled awkwardly.

“When did you move to Radiant Garden?” Xion asked pleasantly.

“Over the break. I haven't really gotten to know too much about the area,” outside of where to find heartless Roxas's mind supplied.

“Oh, I'm Xion and this is Lea,” Xion tilted her hand towards the redhead. Lea gave a polite but wary nod. “We're juniors. Which class are you in?”

“Oh. Uh. Lea. Really? Uh. Nice to meet you,” Roxas stumbled. Lea? Okay. Not Axel. Lea. “Nice to meet you Xion. I'm a third year. How did you guys meet?”

“Oh we've known each other practically forever. We've lived down the street from each other since we were babies,” Xion said with a smile. “What part of Radiant Garden did you move to?”

“Oh, I'm in the neighborhood by that big park.” Roxas said glancing at Axel- I mean Lea, who seemed very unwilling to talk. The redhead sullenly shoveled food into his mouth.

“Oh that's a nice area. I hope you enjoy it here,” Xion smiled. Roxas smiled back despite feeling awkward at the strangeness of his former best friends.

The rest of lunch past with Xion and Roxas making small talk before the bell rang and they separated with a wave. Lea continued to not say much, but Roxas saw him grasp Xion's hand right before they turned a corner in the hall, speaking words to her that Roxas couldn't make out from the distance.

That was super weird. Roxas couldn't quite believe the people he cared about most in the world were here. But were they really them? I mean, really? This life was different. Axel- I mean Lea seems really protective of Xion. Not that he wasn't that way last life, but it was for the both of them. Axel wasn't always friendly to everyone, but it was harder to tell when he was one of those connected to him rather than an outsider. Roxas gently clutched his own chest and was reminded of the common wedding vows “till death do us part,” and realized that death had in fact, parted them.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Roxas would hunt heartless after school around town. They still only lingered in dark and difficult to find corners and it seemed that most of the populace hadn't had a chance to encounter them. He had gotten stronger as a fighter but with an acquaintance sort of relationship with Lea and Xion, life was tedious and lonely. The routine had become school, homework, takeout alone, hunting, sleep, and repeat. Occasionally he'd get a small wave from Xion in the hall and a stiff nod from Lea, but that amounted to nearly all of Roxas's social interaction. His parents were always gone and outside of him not having to pay bills, and extra money in his personal bank account meant for dinner out for himself, it was difficult to tell he had parents at all.

One evening started like any other. Roxas had been following the feel of darkness into a section of town, one he hadn't been to before but he nearly always traveled somewhere new. It was a long straight suburban street with mature trees, leaves gently swaying in the quiet breeze. The darkness pulled Roxas through a narrow path between the fences of two houses.

There he wandered into a small wood, then he heard the sound of claw and metal scraping together. A telltale sound of grunting told Roxas there was some sort of fighting going on. He summoned his keyblades and ran towards the sound and pull of his heart.

As soon as he entered the area, he saw Lea, hair strayed out of his previously neat ponytail. He had what looked to be a metal trash can lid in one hand and a bit of pipe in the other. A Shadow was scraping on top of his makeshift shield and Lea waiting for his chance to wack at it with his “sword.” A few more were waiting in the eaves to get their chance at the redhead. Roxas paused only long enough to take the scene in before he rushed in and quickly disposed of the heartless.

Lea was surprised by the loss of his foe and arrival of the newcomer. “Wha- what are you doing here?”

Roxas looked at Lea with a straight face. “Taking care of the heartless obviously.”

“Heartless?” Lea asked still out of breath from the fight.

Roxas sighed with disappointment and dispelled his keyblades. “Yeah. Heartless. How long have you been fighting those things?”

“What do you even mean?” Lea said with a glare. “They've been here for a few months. They keep coming back to this spot. I've been fighting them but they keep coming back. Where the hell did your weapons go?”

Roxas just sat down, crossed his legs, and patted the spot next to him encouraging the redhead to sit down with him. Lea stared for a bit before sitting down as well, skeptically looking at Roxas. Roxas didn't look at Lea however. He was looking out at the woods around them, unfocused.

“Those were heartless. They're what's left of a heart that has been overrun by darkness.” Roxas said with a slight note of disappointment. He watched as the birds, squirrels and various wildlife return to the area.

“Darkness? Hearts? Did you get that from some sort of video game?”

Roxas shook his head. “You can call them hearts or souls or being. Whatever. Either way, it's the form of a person that has fallen to darkness.”

“So those were people?! Have I been killing people?!”

Roxas gave a small smile. “Well, technically you've been likely killing the same people over and over again because they keep coming back. But don't worry too much. If you defeat a heartless and it's nobody with a keyblade, it has a chance of returning to its original form. I admit though, that they're a little weird. I haven't seen any hearts being released. Maybe they're unversed instead. Definitely not nobodies though."

Lea just looked at him. “Could you repeat that in something other than Greek?”

“Nobodies. They're the form of-” Roxas sighed, “you know what. Never mind. Just. Don't worry. They probably won't come back to this spot because I took care of them.”

Lea looked skeptically, “how do you know?”

“Because of this.” Roxas held out his right arm and summoned Oblivion to his hand. Lea next to him gasped and fell back.

“Wh-what the fuck! This was already freaky enough when those black things just poofed after I hit them enough. And now there are weird swords that just appear out of no where?!”

Roxas looked Lea in the eyes. “You know, you could summon a keyblade too.”

Lea looked stunned. “Keyblade. Right.” He straighten back up to sit a little more comfortably. “So. Heartless,” Lea made a twitching sort of shadow impression. “Keyblade,” Lea then pointed to Oblivion. “How do you know all this?”

“Because, I remember,” Roxas looked back out on the woods in front of them. “I know that sounds dramatic and mysterious, but… I remember. A past life, or a concurrent life, or I'm on the same wavelength or something. But I have memories of stuff that isn't from this life. I used to fight heartless. So many heartless. But it was okay. It was kind of fun. We would sometimes make it a competition. We would-” Roxas stopped when he realized he started using the plural. He continued from one of the previously asked questions. “This is a keyblade. Once a heartless is defeated by one, their heart is released from the darkness. It won't return as a heartless. Or at least without a lot of extenuating circumstances.”

“Why do you think I can use one?” Lea asked calmly.

The question Roxas had been dreading. He released Oblivion and pulled his arm back into his lap. “Because I remember you, or at least someone like you.”

Lea stood up. “Okay. This was already weird with the disappearing swords and all but you've already been a weirdo forcing yourself in between me and Xion. I'm out.” As Lea started to walk away Roxas stood up too.

“Why were you here in the first place Lea?” Lea paused at the sound of Roxas's words. “How did you even find this place? Why were you fighting?”

Without turning around Lea spoke “I don't know. I… just found it.” The remaining words came much quicker. “I can't have those things getting to Xion.”

“Xion? Why would the heartless be after her?”

“She's close by,” was the only thing Lea supplied. Lea's and Xion's neighborhood must be that one with the long street.

“I can teach you to fight them,” not that he probably couldn't also help Xion unlock use of a keyblade too.

Lea turned around and seemed to be thinking. “Would I be able to protect Xion with that thing?” Roxas nodded in response. Lea took a deep breath and turned around to face Roxas fully. “Okay.”

Roxas smiled. “Okay.” He looked around at the woods, now much darker than earlier, thankfully in a natural way. “It's getting pretty dark. Want to continue somewhere else? Or maybe for another day?”

Lea thought quietly and then replied “Maybe another day. I… maybe tomorrow. Come to my house or whatever.” Roxas watched him walk back towards the narrow path. He gave Lea a few minutes head start before getting up himself, brushing off any stray leaves, and following the same path towards civilization.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Radiant Garden

Roxas headed towards Lea's locker. He admitted to himself that he was a bit of a stalker knowing where both Lea and Xion's locker were, despite only being on “friendly terms” with both of them, but he had hope things would change.

Lea was laughing at something Xion had said before he was tapped on the shoulder by Roxas. “Uh, hey Lea. I don't actually know where your house is.”

Xion looked confused. “Hi Roxas. Why do you need to know where his house is?” she asked innocently. 

Lea looked awkward like he didn't want to say anything, but Roxas wasn't going to let a chance like this go to waste. “I'm teaching Lea how to fight. Want to come?”

“Xion wouldn't be interested in something like that Roxas!”

“Why wouldn't I be interested in something like that?” Xion pouted.

“You wouldn't even be able to do what we're trying to do.” Lea argued. 

“Actually she most certainly could,” Roxas said. 

Lea whipped his head around, “wait, what? Really?”

Roxas nodded, “she should come.”

Lea looked at Xion who was looking a little expectantly but also a little put out from being excluded. He groaned and turned to Roxas, “we'll both meet you by the school entrance after school lets out.”

Roxas smiled, “okay, see you both then.”

 

\-------------------------------------

 

After an awkward time traveling between school and Lea's home, where Lea tried to persuade Xion it wasn't worth her time, Xion not being put off for being included in whatever they were doing, and Roxas was tight lipped in what really was going on, they arrived.

Lea's house was a relatively nice, bit boring suburban home on the same long street Roxas was on the night before. As they walked in the door a women's voice called from across the house. “Lea? Is that you dear?”

“Yeah, it's me, mom.”

A kind faced woman with red hair came around the corner. She smiled and walked up to her son to give him a kiss on the cheek. “How was school? I hope you did well on that chemistry test you were worried about.” She turned to the other two. “Hello Xion dear. Oh there's a new one.”

“Hello Miss Ariel. This is Roxas. He moved here recently.” Xion politely provided.

“Hello, ma'am.” Roxas made a polite nod. 

“Oh what a nice young man! You're welcome here anytime!” Ariel twittered. “Unfortunately I have to get going. Reno, Lea's brother, has a soccer meet. We'll be late tonight because the team will be going out after, but you kids feel free to have what you like in the fridge.”

Lea gave her a kiss on the cheek, “thanks mom. We'll be upstairs.” the three shuffled up towards Lea's room before shutting the door. 

“Your mom is nice,” Roxas said as he found a place to sit down on the floor. Xion found a spot in a bean bag chair while Lea sat on his bed. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Lea replied. An awkward silence followed before Xion sat forward. 

“So how exactly are you boys planning on learning to fight?”

Lea was silent. Roxas sat up a little straighter and said “it's a bit of a long story, but have you ever read any sort of fantasy novels or magical girl shows or anything like that?”

Xion looked a touch confused, “are we doing D&D or something like that?”

Roxas chuckled a little, “sort of.” He held out his right hand and called out Oblivion. Xion gasped while Roxas continued, “this is a keyblade. A magical weapon formed from one's heart. Primarily used for fighting darkness.”

Xion looked shocked, but not skeptical in the way Lea had during his first encounter. Her first question, “Fighting darkness? What do you mean fighting darkness.”

Roxas dispelled Oblivion, “there are pockets of darkness around here that have been invaded by creatures of darkness, called heartless. I've been fighting and eliminating them. I caught Lea trying to fight some yesterday, but without a keyblade they will keep coming back. I was going to teach him how to summon his own keyblade, but you have the potential to summon one too.”

Xion looked to Lea, “is this true?” 

Lea looked awkward, “yeah. It's true.”

“Why didn't you tell me about fighting whatever this darkness stuff is?”

“I didn't want you to get caught up in it and get hurt! I promised I would protect you and I mean what I promise!”

“Lea, she can learn to protect herself and you too,” Roxas provided. 

“Hey, I don't need you butting into us!” Lea turned angrily to Roxas.

“Lea, he's right. Whatever it is, I should be involved too. You shouldn't be fighting alone. I want to be able to protect the people I care about too,” Xion argued back. Lea just crossed his arms in an angry pout. Roxas thought it was kind of cute, but was reminded that he didn't really have as much connection to this Lea and sighed. 

“Okay. Thank you for believing in me Xion,” Roxas smiled. “I know it all sounds really weird and unbelievable, but thank you.”

“It's weird but I feel like you're someone I can trust,” Xion said. Lea snorted, but Xion gave him a sharp look before turning back to Roxas. “What do we need to do?”

“Well, there are a couple things we could try, but we'll try this first. Close your eyes and picture your heart. Or your soul, whatever,” Roxas said. Xion did so compliantly. Lea grumbled silently but with a curious glance from Roxas, he also closed his eyes. 

“Okay. Have you got a picture of your heart? Put your hand straight out in front of you. Yes, just like that Xion.” Roxas continued, “Keep that picture of your heart and now, grasp your heart in your hand.”

Kingdom key appeared in Xion's outstretched hand. She opened her eyes in surprise. Even Lea who was unsuccessful at summoning anything was shocked at Xion's keyblade appearance. 

“Is- is this?” Xion stuttered. 

“Congratulations. You're a keyblade wielder,” Roxas smiled. “It should be easier to summon it, once you've done it, but practice still makes perfect.”

Xion held it up for a bit before opening her hand and it disappeared. She didn't show that she was shocked at its disappearance, though she closed her eyes again and summoned her keyblade again. She smiled widely.

“So are we going to find some darkness fight?” she said excitedly. 

Roxas looked at Lea, who was still weaponless. “Well, we could. Lea wouldn't have much to fight with, but if he trusts you and me to take care of him until he is able to summon something, we could go.”

Lea shrugged with a note of frustration and disappointment before he said, “I can just bring the stuff I was using before.” Oh yeah. That trash can lid. Well, it at least gave him some manner of protection.

Roxas stood up, “okay. You guys ready to go?” Xion stood excitedly and Lea followed.

They walked out of Lea's house, after he picked up his gear, and Roxas started walking down the street with the two following behind him. Xion had her keyblade out, even though there weren't any enemies to fight at the moment, but purely for the excitement of being able to hold it. 

They walked and walked, occasionally turning sharp corners at seemingly random moments until they arrived at an industrial park. They looked at car repair shops and warehouses that surrounded them until Roxas found a large break in a chain link fence around one particular set of warehouses. They all followed him in, and Lea's hair started to stand on end. There wasn't as much nature around but there was still the din of bugs before they entered the darkness. Xion just grinned with excitement. Roxas summoned his keyblades and said, “watch out, they're coming.”

Shadows and a few Soldiers emerged. Roxas quickly attacked the Soldiers before leaving the Shadows to Xion to take care of. Xion with a smile started her own attack blocking her first opponent before giving a few good wacks and dispelling the Shadow in front of her. One behind her got a slash with its claws on her back.

Lea with a jolt of fear rammed into the offending Shadow with his trash can lid, and gave Xion a chance to recover and hit said Shadow with her keyblade. Roxas, finished with his own fight, just observed the proceedings, making sure nothing gets too seriously dangerous. The two did well at removing the remaining heartless, Lea defended Xion's back with his makeshift shield, and Xion delivered any offense. 

After the warehouse alley looked a little brighter and the sound of insects returned the three wandered back to Lea's house, Xion and Lea both in need of a shower for their extra exertion. Roxas was invited to stay for leftovers from the fridge Lea's mom had prepared earlier, and he happily accepted: a meal shared with others, something he hadn't had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around for what seems to be an OOC Lea. Yeah, this Lea is being a dick to Roxas. He's just sort of scared and defensive and has stronger ties to this Xion. He just adores her and this kid that gives him a strange feeling and is also pushing his way in between them is freaking him out. I promise it's actually Akuroku and you'll get hints as to how next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Cleveland

Lea woke up with a start, breathing shallowly. His looked out from his apartment on the brick wall outside his window. He had that dream again of him dying for the first time. “I wanted to see Roxas,” on his lips. He put his hand on his chest feeling the beating of his own heart. He laid back on his bed and gazed at his ceiling to catch a deeper and steadier breath. His clock said 02:43, the fucker.

Lea had been getting dreams and splashes of memories for years now. It all started when his family had been involved in a fatal car accident, and Lea alone survived the crash. He moved in with his aging grandparents, they were kind but certainly not expecting a gangly teenager with emotional problems. 

Not that Lea went out of his way to cause them trouble, but the loneliness and trauma was just too much for them to even start to address. 

Lea didn't know whether the dreams were real, or just a by product of his myriad of issues, but it didn't stop them coming and he didn't have anyone to talk to. He kind of hoped they were legitimate, because it meant he had a connection out there somewhere. 

With that in mind he curled up in bed, with a mild hope of dreaming again, this time hopefully a more pleasant one or even a tedious one like training and learning to wield a keyblade. 

“Yeah. That was a good one,” Lea murmured to himself before falling back asleep.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Lea was killing time after school, people watching from a well worn bench in the city park. Cleveland wasn't a bad city necessarily, though where he lived wasn't exactly the safest. He wanted to help his grandparents in that regard, but the life insurance money was all locked up until he turned 18. They insisted he complete his schooling instead of starting work right away and his high school graduation was only two months away. His 18th birthday itself only one month, and he was counting the days until he could pay his grandparents back for their kindness.

But during his waiting time, he liked to watch people along MLK Avenue in the city's park. The cyclists, the volunteer gardeners, the random homeless person. He would sit and just watch the people go by from his well worn bench under a shady dogwood. Even the motorists would amuse him and he was stationed by a particularly heinous pothole, and would watch how attentive the drivers were. He had counted quite a few axel breakages just from that pothole alone. 

Today though, a person caught his attention. The man was walking along leisurely enough, though had a face far too serious to actually be enjoying a stroll. But his expression wasn't what caught Lea's eye. It was his familiarity. 

Lea stood up and walked straight up to the man, “Master Yen Sid?”

Yen Sid's eyes widened even more that than they were, which was already a bit of a disturbing sight, “You can see me?”

Lea looked confused. 

Yen Sid continued a little less surprised, “You know who I am.” It wasn't a question. 

Lea scratched the back of his head, “sort of?”

Yen Sid didn't let him continue and with a sharp turn said, “follow me.”

Lea followed him a little deeper into the park where Yen Sid opened up a small utility gardening shed and entered. Lea stepped in himself and gasped, “what sort of Dr. Who shit is this?” The inside was an expansive space, stone walls and floors with heavy wooden doors. All very castle like and certainly not something that would fit in a garden shed.

Yen Sid beckoned him into a side room where he sat down at a large table. Lea pulled up a leather covered seat across from him. 

Yen Sid started off with, “how do you know who I am?”

“I have weird memories or dreams or something.” Lea honestly replied. 

“Young man, I must tell you that you should not hold too much value in that. That world has been gone for a very long time and has even experienced its heat death. However it is curious. You were able to see past my shielding magic. Most curious considering the state of your world.”

Lea had a hard time following. Heat death? But he did try to confirm something, “you mean all those memories are real, right? They actually happened?”

“Of course they did.”

“What do you mean ‘state of my world?’”

“Meaning the fabric of your world. From its very inception, magic cannot be used or at least magic cannot be created here. Though those from outside don't follow the same rules.”

“It's impossible to use magic?” Lea asked. 

“Of course. You should realize that yourself.” Yen Sid paused, seemingly deep in thought before continuing, “Do you have any ties to this world?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean if you left, is there anyone you need, anyone who needs you?”

“Sort of. My grandparents. But what do you mean leave?”

“The reason I am here is because I travel the worlds, making sure they are in balance and not overrun by darkness. I could use an assistant in my task.”

Lea sat, took it all in and replied, “can you give me two months?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ML!  
> Theoretically red travels the furthest. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Cleveland

Lea turned eighteen with a quiet birthday dinner with his grandparents. The next week he spent alone at various lawyers, banks, and insurance offices, trying to navigate receiving the full sum of all that his parents had left behind for him. He did his best to attend school, and got in a few hours each day with Yen Sid in preparations for his future travels. Between the frustrations with all the paperwork, and excitement for his new work ahead, Lea didn't get great sleep, but it didn't matter. 

He graduated high school, to much fanfare from his remaining family. It took Lea an extra half a month to set up the accounts and help his grandparents move in to a cushy retirement community.

Lea knew his parents had prepared all those accounts for him to use, particularly for college, but Lea already knew he would be going into a field where it was unnecessary. He kept a reasonable chunk invested and sitting in case he needed to come back, but he left most in accounts for his grandparents to use. 

Lea told them about a specialized “apprenticeship” that would force him to travel very far away and not be in communication with them, but he would check in when he could.

If his grandparents were different people, one would think they were just using him for the fat insurance he had just inherited, but they weren't. They were simple and kind, and very grateful for their generous grandchild. They felt that his desire to travel abroad (in their minds overseas) was an attempt to move on from his trauma and supported him.

With love, Lea parted with them at their new apartment in the senior center. Yen Sid was patient about Lea finishing whatever preparations were required before they met back at the garden shed/castle for the final time in his world. 

Once Yen Sid sat down at his customary table he stated in his serious drawl, “the nature of our work will require you to be proficient in handling various creatures of darkness. You are incapable of training in magic in this world, so we will first move to a different world capable of starting your training,”

Lea was beyond excited to start his magical training, but he managed to hold it together enough to nod affirmatively.

“Once we arrive we will be there for a period of time. Your body still is infused with the fabric of your home world. Once you adjust to the fabric of this new world, you should be able to truly start your training. The nature of your world is unmagical, so this will take time.”

“I understand,” Lea said with another nod.

“We've arrived,” Yen Sid said with little flourish or any sign that the castle had even moved. He stood and headed out of the door, and Lea followed quickly behind. Lea saw a different light beyond the door, and with giant grin, he took a step into a whole new world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Radiant Garden

Training with Xion and Lea was going well. Lea was able to finally use the keyblade, though Roxas had a feeling it was because he confessed to Xion. He wasn't certain that's what happened, but overnight Lea wasn't nearly as defensive anymore and Xion was smiling shyly anytime they caught each other's eyes. Opening his heart did the trick it seems. 

If Roxas didn't care about both of them, he would be angry about being the third wheel, but he was happy for them. Well, mostly happy for them. He couldn't help but feel that he really had no place; between his cold homelife and interloping with the lovebirds, he felt lonely and occasionally just pissed off. He cared about them both and was happy for their own happiness, but he still remembered cuddles and kisses and more from people that were as dead as the one he gained all these memories from. It was just another reminder that till death do us part was a thing.

Conveniently just as Xion and Lea became more skilled, the area's heartless became more aggressive, and stronger ones started appearing. Their training was certainly paying off, and Roxas mostly didn't interfere with the two taking on the offensive.  The general populace had started noticing the heartless too. Even the local news gave warnings to watch out for odd unknown animal attacks. 

In their time together hunting Roxas started to talk to Xion about the more personal things he remembered. Lea had still shut down any belief in a shared past life, but Xion believed him while heartedly. Roxas never spoke of any possible relationship between the three of them beyond friendship, but he did touch on all he knew of the others in his past extended family. The stints they had in Sora's heart, the story behind Ventus, all that he knew of the keyblade war, all he could remember. Xion soaked it up like a kid listening to their favourite bedtime story. She never remembered anything herself, but she still whole heartlessly believed Roxas, and for that he really was grateful to gain back at least one friend.

Roxas's graduation was coming up and he spent a long time thinking about his future, particularly when he laid in his room. Xion and Lea still had another year of school and were nearly as good as he was fighting heartless. His parents couldn't really care less about what he did, them being far more wrapped up in their own lives.

“Maybe I should just go,” Roxas thought aloud. “How did I do that again?” He closed his eyes and held out his hand. A dark corridor appeared in front of him, and he chuckled darkly. “Guess I know what to do now.”

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

He spent the last week before graduation telling his parents he got an opportunity overseas. They deposited enough money for whatever costs they thought he might require for whatever he was describing. Roxas in turn bought a fairly nice set of camping equipment. 

Xion was upset learning that Roxas was planning on leaving; he told them the truth that he was going to go off world, not just overseas. But he also told them he knew this world was safe in their capable hands.

The day after graduation, the trio met in the woods where Roxas encountered Lea fighting for the first time. Xion hugged him tightly with tears in her eyes and Roxas did the same. Lea stood on the sidelines looking at the sky with an unreadable emotion on his face. After the two had their tearful hugfest, Lea gave an awkward hair ruffle with a “take care of yourself.”

Roxas smiled, put his camping gear on his back, opened a portal and, right before he stepped though, said “I will. Got it memorized?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Crescent City

Roxas exited the portal shaking like a leaf. He forgot that he needed some sort of protection from the darkness of those portals. Every terrible thought he had ever had flashed through his mind while he was inside. If it weren't for the innate light ever residing in his heart and the love he knew in the past, he might have lost himself. But he pushed through and came into the bright sunlight of a cobblestone road.

After he was able to take a deep breath and soak in a little sunshine, he closed his eyes and his heart provided the name of the world: Crescent City.

After his traveling through the darkness, Roxas was in no hurry to encounter anymore, so he followed his heart instead seeking any sources of light he could find. He wandered past streets, townhomes with balconies filled with flowers. Bands were playing on street corners and there was a small crowd surrounding one in particular: a tall bombastic man seemed to be entertaining the lot of them with his dancing. Roxas avoided him and the crowds before being pulled by the light into a small restaurant. He checked his pockets and discovered the cash in his wallet looked differently from when he placed it there before he left. It seems the magic of world hopping changed any currency he had.

When a waitress with a bright smile offered him a table and a glass of water, Roxas was less worried about how he was going to pay.

He took a look at the menu, though he could read the words, he didn't understand what any of it meant. Beignets? Gumbo? Po'boy? He could understand red beans and rice, but he just wasn't feeling it. He needed something sweet.

Good thing it seemed the source of light was the waitress rushing from table to table. She was obviously overworked, but seemed to keep holding onto a bright smile. She had caught him staring at her and rushed over to his table. 

“Oh I'm so sorry honey. It seems you were trying to get a hold of me. We're a bit understaffed today. What can I get for you?” she apologized. Roxas could read her name tag: Tiana.

“Oh, no no. You're fine. I'm wondering if there is anything sweet you recommend?” Roxas said, not correcting Tiana on his interest in her. 

“Well our bananas foster is good, but we're mostly known for our beignets,” Tiana offered kindly.

“I'll take an order of those then. Thank you,” Roxas said as he handed the menu back to her. He proceeded to get lost in thought, trying not to watch Tiana too closely in case she caught his eye again. But he did overhear one of the conversations she was having with other customers.

“Oh Tia! I'm as excited as a pig in a cornfield! We're welcoming Prince Naveen to Crescent City! Will you make those man catching beignets for my party tonight?” a blond bubbly girl gushed to Tiana.

He could sense Tiana's light shining a bit brighter but couldn't hear much else of their conversation other than the blond talking more and more about her potential future marriage with this prince, or it seemed any sort of prince was preferable.

Tiana smiled a little brighter than previously when she brought over Roxas's order: fluffy squarish donuts with powdered sugar dusted on top. Roxas took a bite and just about melted. Beignets it seemed were absolutely delicious, and perfectly hit the spot. Roxas hoped that if he ever traveled through the darkness without protection again, there would be these donuts there to clear out any dark spots in his heart.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Roxas traveled quite a bit away outside the city to set up his campsite. The ground was marshy, but he figured the further away from the city, the less likely people would question who he was and why he was there in Crescent City. Not that he really knew himself. He figured he would just leisurely travel worlds without any particular goal in mind, though a small part of him wanted to make this all a pity party. He spent the first night uneventfully before wandering even further into the marsh.

The next day in his wanderings he felt a familiar feeling, but it confused him. It felt like the light of Tiana the waitress back in town, but he was in the middle of marshy wilderness. As he followed the pull further he could hear the sound of music and singing coming from the same direction.

He then spotted two frogs riding on the stomach of an alligator. It wasn't the oddest thing he had ever seen. No wait, it was definitely the oddest thing he'd seen in this life, maybe not the previous one, but definitely the oddest thing in this one.

Roxas could tell one of the frogs was Tiana, both from her inner light, but also from her voice. He stepped out from behind a tree and asked out loud, “Tiana?”

“Human!” the alligator rolled over in surprise and fright tossing his occupants in the air and into the water.

After much sputtering from the three and no signs of aggression from Roxas, Tiana asked, “do I know you?”

“Sort of, but you probably don't remember. I met you yesterday at that restaurant,” Roxas provided. 

“You- you can tell who I am?” Tiana asked. Roxas just shrugged. 

The alligator asked, “are you magic like Mama Odie?”

“Uh. I guess? I suppose I am magical,” Roxas replied.

“Then can you turn us human?” the second frog asked. Roxas shook his head.

“Do you know how to get to Mama Odie?” Tiana asked. Roxas again shook his head.

“Then what good is this guy?!” the second frog complained. 

“Who is Mama Odie?” Roxas asked. 

“She's the voodoo lady of the bayou. We're going to ask her to turn us human!” the alligator exclaimed. 

“So you're all actually human?”

“Oh no. Me and Prince Naveen here were turned frog by a Shadowman curse. Louis is as real gator,” Tiana said. 

“I just wanna play my horn with the big boys!” Louis blew a short melody from his trumpet. 

Shadowman, huh. If that didn't sound like darkness, he didn't know what did. “I could protect you guys until you reached Mama Odie if you wanted,” Roxas asked. 

“Well thank you kindly… what's your name again?” Tiana said. 

“It's Roxas.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Crescent City

“So you got youself a girl?” the firefly drawled to Roxas. Ray the firefly had joined their odd group a bit ago, after an unfortunate and awkward frog tongue tangle. He had proven to be very helpful in directing them in the correct way to get to Mama Odie's, though at the moment, everyone was taking a much needed food break.

Tiana really had a gift for making delicious food. Roxas had eaten a little more than his fair share of a stew like dish called gumbo. Now everyone was relaxing, and it seemed Tiana and Naveen were hitting it off, dancing around the pond. 

Roxas stirred from watching the two of them dance back to Ray's question. “No. I don't.” His previously peacefully smiling face turned into a frown.

“Now boy, don't yo worry. Love will find yo in the strangest a places. Like me an Evangeline,” Ray smiled up at his star in the sky. 

“What if the one you love is dead?” Roxas questioned the bug. Ray gave off the feeling that he was a good person to talk to about this sort of thing.

“Well now, that just means they're a watchin an waitin. And yo see em again if yo keep to the righteous path.”

Roxas looked at Ray, then up to the sky, also enjoying the sight of Ray's “Evangeline.” He sat in thought for a bit before saying, “yeah, maybe they're out there waiting for me.”

“Fo shore!” Ray emphasized just as Louis finished up his trumpet, and the frog duo were finishing up their dance.

Roxas smiled at them and their awkward spark of love between them but quickly turned serious. He sensed the approaching heartless and turned in their direction, summoning his keyblades. The heartless arrived, and Roxas fought off the ones in front of him. He heard Tiana scream Naveen's name and Roxas turned to see a Shadow grab hold of the frog, attempting to drag him away. A well place fire spell released Naveen and Roxas turned to finish off the remaining heartless.

After he was done he heard a good natured cackle and voice that said, “you didn't need my help at all!” A woman in dark glasses emerged from the misty forest. “Now which of you naughty child'en been messin with the Shadowman?”

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

After the frogs had long chat with Mama Odie and the crew was ready to leave for the rest of their journey, Mama Odie grabbed Roxas by the arm and pulled him back in her house. Roxas was shocked, not only by her surprising strength but by the next words that came out of her mouth.

“You've traveled a far way to get here, child.”

Roxas just nodded, open mouthed. 

“And it seems you still have long to go till you're home.”

“Home?” Roxas questioned a little numbly. 

“Home! Home is where the heart is! Ain't ya'll never heard that! I reckon he's got far to travel too.”

“He?”

“My my my. I knew ya'll was a trio, but she's too hard to find for you. Ya'll just have to make do with him. Just keep puttin’ one foot in front of another and eventually ya'll be back home,” Mama Odie said before shoving Roxas out of her door. “Now get going!”

Roxas just stood shocked in front of her closed door before turning and moving to catch up with the crew. She. She couldn't mean HIM, could she?

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Roxas wasn't able to capture the heartless that grabbed a hold of Naveen off the ship, but they were able to give chance to it as it led them back to the bustling city. They all arrived at the crowds celebrating Mardi Gras. At the sight of a human Prince Naveen, ready to marry her friend, Tiana light dimmed. Roxas could tell she still had a pure heart, but her light was far less strong. From his adventures with Sora, he figured out their role was to support the intrinsic life of each world, but they couldn't be a replacement for it. It scared him seeing Tiana's light dim. What would happen to this world if she fell to darkness? 

So Roxas followed the heartbroken Tiana to the arguable really spooky graveyard. Does she really intend to fall to darkness? Seriously. Worst place. Spooky graveyard. Great.

Roxas started to approach her and before he had a chance to ask how she's doing, Ray whizzed past him with an odd object in his hands and told Tiana not to give it to the Shadowman under any circumstances.

Roxas felt the encroaching heartless and readied himself. When the heartless appeared he jumped in the fray. He didn't notice a wall of darkness separated him from Ray and Tiana.

Ray himself saw that Roxas was taking care of most of the dark creatures so he decided to stay with Tiana, but that didn't stop the Shadowman from erecting a second wall of darkness between them, giving the bug a flick of his fingers, and crushing him under foot from where he landed. “Don't you interfere,” he said darkly to Ray before he walked through his shadow wall to Tiana.

When Roxas beat the last heartless around him, he turned and saw the wall blocking his view to his new friend. He passed through the wall towards Ray first and saw Ray body crushed and cast “cure”, but to little avail. It seems that magic doesn't work in this world. In great frustration Roxas grabbed him and ran off to find someone to at least protect him from further damage. Louis just happened to be nervously pacing just outside the graveyard. Roxas gently handed Ray to him after he said, “the Shadowman got him,” and ran back.

When he entered again, the Shadowman was in the midst of tempting Tiana. Before Roxas could shout to rebuke him, Tiana did it for him, professing that love was what was most important. Roxas spotted a stray Shadow heading towards her and casted a well placed blizzard spell, just as Tiana slammed whatever important object to the ground. It shattered to pieces and the Shadowman was distraught. Heartless emerged from each of the gravestones and surrounded him, blocking what happened next to view. 

Roxas could sense that crowding heartless pulled any remaining light from his heart and then watched as the Shadowman's body distorted and changed into a very large and intimidating heartless.

Roxas took a deep breath before taking a running start to take on the Bokor heartless.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

After Roxas had finished off Bokor, he rushed back to where he left Louis. There he saw a distraught Tiana and Naveen taking in what appeared to be Ray's final words. Most were for Tiana and Naveen, but then Ray turned to Roxas and said weakly, “boy, don't foget, love find yo where yo ain't lookin’.” He coughed roughly, looked up to the sky at his special star, and closed his eyes as if drifting off. 

Roxas hung around in Crescent City for Ray's funeral and the wedding of Tiana and Naveen. After greeting the transformed bride and groom Roxas was pulled aside by Mama Odie, a little roughly again. 

“I got something for ya child. Thought it ain't healthy to be exposed to that much darkness. Here.” She dropped a bundle of black fabric into his arms.

Roxas pulled apart the fabric enough to reveal it was a dark coat, nearly identical to what he wore during the time he remembered in the Organization. He stood open mouthed and speechless.

Mama Odie just light heartedly cackled and said, “you're welcome.”

“I…I...thank you,” Roxas finally found his voice. 

“All your bags fit in the pockets so you done worry about nothing in you travels. Now you get going child. You're still a long way from home, and home's a long way from you. Now get!” she spoke with a hearty smack on his back. Roxas winced; she really was strong. 

Roxas looked past her at the brilliant new married couple and smiled at their readily apparent happiness. He threw on his cloak, opened a dark portal, and stepped through.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Pastoral Symphony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone seen Fantasia?

Lea stepped out into a pastel colored world. Trees and birds were in pinks, blues, and soft creams. Lea didn't know where to look first, and darted his head trying to take it all in.

“The name of this world is called Pastoral Symphony. As your magic grows, you will be able to identify worlds yourself. It is a world with very little danger, outside of strong storms. I have performed a shielding spell on you, so the native inhabitants will not be able to see you or sense your presence. In the future, if your current appearance upsets the order, it will change magically,” Yen Sid explained in his oh so serious voice that really didn't match the Easter egg colored world in the slightest.

Lea spotted what looked like a chubby baby with wings flying through the canopy overhead. Then he saw two more follow the first one. “Was that just a-?”

“A cherub. Yes. This world contains many magical creatures. Cherubs, centaurs, pegasus, fawns, and unicorns, among others.”

Lea couldn't hide his grin, “so what should I do while I'm here.”

“For now, you must absorb the fabric of this world.” Yen Sid pulled out a small blue bag covered in yellow stars and handed it to him. “That will have everything you need. I must continue my work elsewhere.” Yen Sid looked  particularly sternly at Lea before continuing, “You may explore but do not interact with the native communities. Until you able to transform in such a way as to blend in, you will be invisible, unless you purposefully interact with any of the beings here.”

Lea nodded obediently. Yen Sid gave one more look before turning and walking off. Lea watched him go before turning and looking at the world around him. Well, if you're in the wilderness, even if it's magical, the first thing to do is locate a source of water, right? 

Lea set off hiking on pink grass, past fuchsia colored trees and navy shrubs. He distantly heard the sounds of music and laughter and followed it to a glade. Fawns were playing bright music that centaurs were dancing in circles to. Many were laughing at (or possibly with) a rolly sort of man, crowned in grapes and riding a tiny dark unicorn that looked a bit more mule that Lea was expecting.

Lea after the shock of experiencing real magical creatures, got to actually thinking. He knew he knew the fat one, but he couldn't quite identify him. It sat on the tip of his tongue as he watched all the merriment, and the man drinking more and more from the cup in his hands, that seemed never to empty even when he spilled all over himself.

“That's it! It's Bacchus! Thanks sophomore ancient civilization!” Lea exclaimed to himself. “He really does seem like the life of the party. Though between Olympus and here, maybe I'll meet all the Greek gods.” Lea wondered if this world had any connection with the Olympus of his memories. Somewhere in his heart, it said, no. He felt weird thinking that. Maybe the magical fabric of this world really was starting to rub off on him.

As he finished watching the party, Lea moved on to continue his exploration. Though he might have found something to drink back there and he was pretty sure whatever wine he did manage to steal wouldn't be missed, it wasn't exactly the water he needed. He continued holding on to the relatively light but slowly becoming cumbersome to hold bag he received from Yen Sid.

“I wish he made bags with a strap or something,” Lea complained to himself. The bag however was listening, and sprouted a strap before his very eyes. “You can change?!” Lea held the bag in front of him, and the bag wiggled a bit.

“Wow. Okay. So. Uh. Can you change color?” The stars disappeared and the bag turned purple. “Can you do something cool, like, flames or something?” The bag wiggled and changed to flames on a black background. “Wow, I was kidding, but that's kind of awesome. Do you have a name?” No movement from the bag. “Okay. You're Wilson. I'm probably going to be talking to you quite a bit Wilson as we are stuck here and not allowed to talk to anyone else,” Lea grinned at his own joke and also at his own disturbing revelation. This was a really cool place but it might be a really lonely start to his magical training. But it will be worth it. It will be so worth it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Pastoral Symphony

Lea had spent a week in the pastel colored world, mostly exploring and finding little pockets of various magical creatures frolicking about. Wilson had provided him with a sleeping bag on the pleasant nights, though when a particularly fierce storm arrived, the bag had expelled a small cottage to stay safe and dry in. 

Lea was starting to be able to understand the language of the centaurs, most of it seemed to be flirting among each other. He wondered if the language was just that simple, or perhaps it was that he was developing his own magical potential like Master Yen Sid said he could. He hoped it was the later.

A few more weeks later another fierce storm arrived and Lea was back in Wilson's cottage. There wasn't much inside, a single room, space on the floor for his sleeping bag, but there was a hearth and a great deal of firewood stacked up. 

Most of the time, this world didn't drift anywhere away from a touch warmer than room temperature, except that day. Lea hasn't gotten into the cottage before the storm hit and was soaking wet and the wind chilled him to the bone.

“Hey Wilson, have any matches?” Lea asked his now flame colored messenger style bag. It shook a little as if saying no. “Any flint?” Another shake. “How about kindling?” The bag flipped its flap open and expelled a tidy basket of various sticks, twigs, and dried moss.

Lea used his knowledge from that one year he had of boy scouts to prep the beginning of a fire, but he still had the problem of how to light it in the first place.

“Are you sure you don't have any matches Wilson?” Lea asked the bag. It again opened its flap, but expelled a bunch of crumpled up pieces of paper. Lea unfurled one that had in bold printing “Light me on fire” and other that said “use magic stupid.”

Lea laughed, “well I'm glad to know you believe in me at least.” He sat down on the floor and closed his eyes. With his eyes still closed he opened his palm and tried to visualize a fire in his hand. Lea opened his eyes and saw a small flame floating just above his open palm.

“It worked! It actually worked!” Lea exclaimed with a laugh. He let the flame dance between his fingers, playing with the warm light before holding his index finger up as if it was a lighter and put it under the “use magic stupid” paper, and set it aflame.

Lea spent the rest of the storm, warm inside the cottage, occasionally drawing a bit of fire out of the burning hearth and juggling it, feeling a little more like a part of himself was put into place; that there was a hole in himself that was suddenly filled.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Lea had been in Pastoral Symphony for weeks. He had already gotten skilled enough with fire magic that it felt as natural as breathing. Lea started to wonder when Master Yen Sid was returning, or maybe he was waiting for Lea to hit some milestone or another.

“What do you think Wilson?” Lea spoke to his messenger bag. It now was sporting a pattern with little volleyballs, a joke Lea had asked of it a week ago.  He had already explored much that could be explored, and though the world was beautiful, it really was ridiculously peaceful.

“Maybe he wants me to be able to use a weapon?” Lea said as he  summoned his chakrams. Silence continued except for the birds, perpetually chirping.

With a dramatic sigh Lea released the chakrams, “not like there's anything to fight here.”

Even though the weather was good, Wilson opened its flap unprompted and expelled the cottage. Lea looked at the surprise!cottage and looked down at the bag. He went to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

“Hey, it's locked! Wilson! I thought we were buds! Why lock it buddy bag?”

The bag just vibrated. Lea tried the door knob again. Then he tried pushing with some force. Knocking, asking kindly, “open sesame,” and a body slam with a running start did nothing to open the door. 

Lea had summoned a bit of fire in his hands, but the bag interrupted him by expelling a small piece of metal. Lea released the fire and bent down to pick up what the bag had given him. It was a small rust covered key.

“You could have just given that to me in the first place you know,” Lea said as he went to place it in the door, but there was no keyhole to place it in to. Lea looked down at Wilson; the bag just kept vibrating, almost excitedly.

Then it hit him. “Oh fuck. I completely forgot! THAT thing. That thing I could do! Fuck! How could I forget that!” Wilson shook even more excitedly.

Lea took off the bag, closed his eyes, opened his hand in front of him and grasped at what he hoped would be a keyblade. Nothing. He felt frustrated but tried again. Close eyes. Visualize the keyblade. Grasp… nothing!

Lea ground his teeth in frustration. Wilson opened up again at shot a small projectile at Lea's head. After small cry of pain and some choice swear words directed to the bag, Lea picked up what it had dramatically given to him.

It was one of those cheap chalky valentine's heart candies. This one said “CHK UR SELF.” Wilson meanwhile had sucked the cottage back into its pouch, leaving Lea trying to figure out what “check yourself” meant.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Lea was definitely feeling frustrated. He had spent time trying to figure out what he was supposed to check out, but he'd already explored nearly all of Pastoral Symphony. He laid in his sleeping bag, staring up at the stars who were waving and flirting with each other in the sky. Is everything in this world amourous?

He pulled out the candy heart from his pocket and looked at it again. He wondered if maybe instead of checking a place out for himself, maybe he had to check himself, meaning that there was something up with his attitude? That would make more sense to be honest. He smacked himself in the forehead, “I really am smarter than this. Why do I always come to the wrong conclusions?”

He sighed and kept looking at the stars. One of them was now blowing kisses to the other one. This world really was something.

Okay. So check my heart, now far more obvious in hindsight. He popped the candy in his mouth, and thought. Why am I doing this all? Cause Master Yen Sid said so. Wow, that's a seriously shitty reason.

Would there be a reason to wield a keyblade OTHER than because Master Yen Sid said so? Now that's a much better question.

Lea really wanted to see new worlds, but was it really for pure curiosity sake? Pastoral Symphony was nifty from a novelty standpoint, but it had only been at most half a year. He had kind of lost count after the first few weeks, but he knew it was impossible for it to be more than 6 months. He was already sick of the pastel flora and fauna and the sickening sweet EVERYTHING. Even the stars were flirty. He'd managed to steal some of Baucus's wine, but drinking alone was just depressing. He had no one to drink with. He had no one to laugh with about the absurdities of this world. And it seemed like the nature of every creature in this world was to flirt! Lea had no one. Sorry Wilson, as oddly helpful as you have been. But really, he was alone. He wondered if the friends he remembered were out there. Maybe they were like him, and remembered all that happened. He wondered about his first love, the one that helped him grow a heart when he had none. That he died for. Then he lived for.

Wait, that's it. That was the reason he wielded the keyblade in the past. To bring back Roxas. To bring back his best friend. Xion too, though he didn't know it at the time. But it was all for his friends. It was for them. It was for love.

Lea closed his own eyes again, this time he pictured blue eyes in his mind, glaring, laughing, pensive, glazed over in lust, blue eyes full of love, hands reaching to cup his face. So. Much. Love. 

Lea reached out his hand to the sky, and grasped Flame Liberator in his hand. He opened his eyes with a wide grin on his face. It seemed he could still wield a keyblade after all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Zombie World

Roxas stepped out from the dark portal with no issues. The jacket Mama Odie gave him was the real deal and protected him well. It seemed like that was perfect because Roxas was having a difficult time finding much light in this new world. Even the name of the world in his heart was weird. He could tell it used to have a different name, but that the people had either forgotten it, or chosen to no longer use it. It was now only: Zombie World.

Wait, Zombie World?!

Roxas looked around at the woods around him. He doubted that even if he got bit, he'd turn into a zombie too, because he was pretty sure that whatever qualified as a magical being, he did at this point, but he still didn't want to take any chances.

He listened careful around him, deciding whether he should just move on or not. On one hand, this world still had light in it, but it was beaten back, tenuous.

On the other, there was still that feeling of “fuck this shit. I'm out.”

A rustling in the bushes gave Roxas only a second to pull out his keyblades before two zombies rushed straight for him. The first one he cracked across its skull, Oblivion making short work of its brain. He used Oathkeeper to block the second one before he crushed its skull too.

Oh God. The mess. The smell. His keyblades were covered in bone and brain and what looked and smelled like raw meat that had been forgotten for weeks. He dispelled the keyblades, and all of the zombie flesh hung in midair for a split second before falling to the ground with a sickening splat. Roxas guessed he wouldn't have to worry about cleaning his weapons with a shudder. Ugh. So. Gross.

Roxas was just about to open a portal because that was just about enough to tip this world into “fuck this shit” territory, when he sensed a group of light hearts. Sigh. He might as well make sure they're okay.

It was a group of 7 people traveling on foot, and Roxas recognized everyone. He even laughed a little to himself. Roxas can't leave this world for dead after all. Axel or Lea or whatever he wanted to call himself, was here.

Even from a distance he could recognize Axel/Lea, Aqua, Terra, Vanitas, Ienzo, Demyx, and Saix. He approached them with his hands up in a gesture of meaning no harm, not shouting to get their attention first, cause, you know, Zombie World.

Vanitas spoke first, “what's a kid like you doing here?”

“I'm a traveler. I'm seeing if you guys need any help,” Roxas said innocently. 

There were a few dark chuckles among the group. Saix spoke, “You can't be serious.”

Roxas just shrugged. He should probably start coming up with better back stories if he wants to maintain “the order” or whatever.

It didn't take long for Roxas to prove himself, two groups of zombies rushed out, aiming for the larger group and ignoring Roxas in favor of more meat. As they readied themselves to take them on, Roxas was already on them; he wove a sick but graceful dance, bashing each of their brains in with his keyblades. The group members each took out a few zombies, but soon realized Roxas's headcount was higher than their group's combined. They had never seen a fighting style like that, that defied gravity. When Roxas had finished off the last one, he walked back to address the group.

“So, do you guys need any help?” Roxas asked again. 

Axel spoke up, “yes please.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Their story so far was that they were all originally from C base, but the base was overrun by zombies and fell. They were now headed to P base which was a three hour drive south east back when there was still gas to drive with. They've already been two days on the road but the going was extremely slow.

Many of them were ability users. Axel was a fire user, big surprise. Aqua was a water and ice user. Demyx was also a water user though he couldn't use ice like Aqua could. Isa, he went by Isa rather than Saix, was a wind user. Terra, Vanitas, and Ienzo were all nonusers. Considering Roxas's disappearing weapons and gravity defying fighting style, they guessed Roxas was a spacial ability user, able to pull stuff in and out of a magically created space and able to manipulate space itself to a certain degree. He didn't correct them, but made a mental note to himself not to cast any spells while he was here.

The rest of the day's journey went much smoother for the group with Roxas easily taking out any approaching zombies. As evening approached, they decided to make camp, as traveling while dark was only asking for trouble and made being vigilant more difficult.

Roxas pulled his much higher quality camping gear out of his coat pockets and settled in for the night alone.

Roxas woke not long after to the sound of voices quietly talking. He was a light sleeper on top of him already being on edge.

“I don't like the guy.”

“Vanitas. You don't like anyone.”

“Well I think we can trust him.”

“Terra, you literally trust anyone. You're a terrible judge of character.”

“I'm not! Really? Am I really?” asked Terra.

Both voices said, “Yes.”

A big sigh. 

“I actually think he's been quite helpful. For once, I have to side with Terra. The kid is strange for sure, but there's something about him, in a good way.”

“You can't be serious Aqua! The guy is weird! Look at that gear! He's just going to kill us all and take everything we have!” said Vanitas.

“He would have already if he wanted to. Though I admit, I do wonder why he offered to help us at all.” Aqua pondered. 

They were silent for a while.

Vanitas sighed deeply. 

Aqua sensing Vanitas's true feelings said, “Your brother is probably okay. He's strong and we had a lot of warning when the base was taken. He was working with the trio right? Sora is one of the strongest fighters on base. We talked about moving to P base in case anything happened so he's probably on his way, being mothered by Kairi this minute and we'll all meet up together soon.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Yeah but nothing Vanitas. You have to have faith in Ventus. He's okay out there. Believe, okay?”

Another deep sigh. “Okay.”

Silence descended once more and Roxas almost drifted off to sleep again until he heard Aqua say, “Terra, wake everyone. I think there's a group of zombies heading our way.”

Roxas got up and with a small arm stretch said, “there's no need.” He summoned his keyblades and headed out in the direction of low moaning. It was easier taking out this group due to the element of surprise and Roxas returned a few minutes later. 

The three looked a little sheepish realizing Roxas had been listening in on their conversation.

He sat down with them and said, “you can ask me any questions you want, though I can't promise I'll be able to answer all of them.”

They looked between each other and Aqua started, “where are you from?”

“I can't tell you exactly where, but it's very very far from here,” Roxas replied.

“How did you get so good?” Terra asked.

“Training, some from where I'm from. Some from my travels.”

“Do you have family?” Vanitas asked. Aqua elbowed him with a look that said he was being an ass for asking something like that. He was obviously alone and this was Zombie World. What was he expecting?  

“I did. You all remind me of them. That's why I wanted to help.”

“I guess that answers my question,” said Aqua.

Roxas smiled awkwardly at them and there was more silence.

Aqua offered, “do you want to talk about them?”

Roxas was silent for a while before he started, “we all would fight together though sometimes things got a little complicated. Our enemies would try to set us off against one another. Turns out that was the most effective way to beat us, but it never stuck. The ties that bound our hearts were too strong. I do miss being connected with them. I do wonder if I'm truly alone or not,” Roxas showed a small smile. “So far there have been some signs that have shown me I'm not alone. Not truly. That they're out there waiting for me. I just have to keep going.”

Aqua smiled brightly.

Roxas decided it was his turn to ask a question, “so speaking of family, what is going on with yours?”

“Vanitas's brother Ventus was working on patrol along the western wall with neighbors of ours. The wall that was breached was the eastern one, so we have a lot of hope they made it out alive and are headed to the same destination as we are.”

Roxas tried to ask his next question as smoothly as possible, but he couldn't control the blush on his face, obvious even in the dark, “so does Axel have anyone special? I mean,  you know. Like I mean, family. You know.” That wasn't smooth at all! Roxas you shithead!

Vanitas laughed, “you like him huh? Too bad he's taken. Him and Isa have been together forever.”

Roxas swore under his breath and then sighed deeply. That would be too easy wouldn't it. He believed Mama Odie's words that if he kept traveling he'd find “home.” Of course it wouldn't be the first world he encountered after. Well, “home” or not, Roxas was going to help them.

Seemed their talk together had swayed whatever possible misgivings the three had for Roxas, so they had little issue when he said he was going back to sleep. They still had a few hours left on their watch before the next shift, but they knew who was going to be doing the heavy lifting come morning. Roxas laid down, happy that he at least made some friends in this fucked up world. But it looked like after helping them he still had further to go before he got "home."

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Zombie World

Roxas slept relatively pleasantly the rest of the night. Everyone arose a little before dawn and while preparing to leave, Roxas overheard a discussion between Isa and Demyx.

“The fastest way is always the Beaver Falls bridge,” said Isa.

“But I heard rumors that it was severely damaged recently. We should take New Brighton and then follow along until Sewickley,” argued Demyx.

“That way probably wouldn't add on too much time if those rumors were true, but New Brighton isn't that far off from Beaver Falls. It wouldn't be difficult to check it first.”

“Do you really want to risk wasting that much time?” Demyx questioned.

“It would be worth it to ensure whether those rumors are true or not. We will take the Beaver Falls bridge,” Isa concluded with a tone that said there would be no further discussion.

Roxas shrugged to himself. His plan was just to protect them until they reached their base, then he could continue on his own journey. Who cared what route it took.

According to Isa, who had taken the journey between C base and P base many times, they were about a day and a half away, especially with the pace Roxas had been able to establish yesterday.

Most of the day had continued with little excitement. Roxas efficiently took care of any zombies they encountered, and everyone traveled quickly. Demyx had still not let up on Isa, annoying him persistently to go the alternate route and as the afternoon deepened, they had nearly got to the point where they really would have to decide which route to take.

Axel spotted a very large group of zombies a far distance in the valley ahead and there was a discussion on how to avoid them. They happen to be right in the path they would have to take for Isa's route, and Demyx argued his point further that they have to take the alternate route.

Roxas raised his hand, “might I make a suggestion? I could take them out.”

Everyone looked at each other. “Well, I wouldn't have considered that otherwise kid, but considering your skills, you probably could,” said Axel. Others nodded in response.

With a little more discussion, they agreed to Roxas taking out the hoard of zombies, they estimated, about 30 minute walk away into the valley ahead of them.

Roxas, after his 30 minute hike, killed about two hundred zombies, and with no one to listen to his grievances, killed the zombies with a great deal anger, rage, swear words, and various forms of yelling.

Roxas sort of enjoyed it after he was finished. It was cathartic releasing all of his frustration on spending time with yet another Axel that was destined not to be his. He'd probably try and steal him away if he seemed unhappy (or at least unhappy that wasn't related to living in a post apocalyptic world) but it appeared that him and Isa had a harmonious and trusting relationship. Damn it. Roxas felt a little pissed off again. Where are more zombies to kill?

It didn't take long for Roxas to find more zombies, He approached where he left the group and heard the sounds of fighting. As he ran to find them, a ring of twenty or so zombies did their best to surround their collective meal. They hadn't expected Roxas to take them out from behind so it only took moments for the situation to be taken care of.

Nearly everyone caught their breath after Roxas's return and removal of the immediate danger but there was a sharp cry from Aqua.

“Terra! You've been scratched!”

Terra said nothing but Aqua was in tears and Vanitas looked distraught.

Terra eventually said, “it'll be okay. I've got enough time to get you guys to P base."

Ienzo, whom had been silent the whole journey, spoke, “it might not be a death sentence.”

Everyone's heads turned sharply in his direction in disbelief, both that Ienzo spoke, and the meaning of these words he used.

Vanitas shouted, “how dare you Ienzo! How can it not be a death sentence?! I know it's not like he has less than a week like with a bite, but he can't last more that two months with that scratch!”

“Because I've been secretly working on creating antibodies that fight the zombie virus. A cure if you will.”

Everyone gasped. Ienzo opened up his bag, a number of vials and tubes inside.

“I'm almost complete. Dilan in P base has been working closely with me for a long time and between the two of us, we were confident in completing it very soon. The attack on C base has created a delay, but we will be able to pick it up again as soon as we arrive. If you're willing to be a test case for me Terra, this scratch doesn't have to be a death sentence.” Ienzo said confidently.

Demyx spoke up, “then we should get there as soon as possible. No delays or doubling back. We have to cross the river on Sewickley bridge.”

Isa finally relented, “considering Terra's wound, I will agree. Despite it being only rumours, it's not worth the time wasted to double back. A scouting group can ascertain if the rumors are true at a later time.”

There was still a bit of light left in the day, so they changed courses and headed east. As night hit, the decision was for Demyx, Axel, and Roxas to take first watch.

The three were mostly silent, Demyx already nodding off and shirking his monitoring duties. As silence continued, Roxas was curious about the experiences of this Axel. He tried to find a good question to ask.

“If Ienzo does manage to find a cure, what would you do?”

“Me?” Axel sat and thought for a bit, “probably help him get it distributed. That sort of stuff doesn't get out in the world as easy as you would think. I dunno. I'm pretty good at executing others plans, so I think that be a pretty great thing to do.”

“And then after? After all the zombies are gone?” Roxas asked.

“Wow. A world without zombies,” Axel sat in awe for a bit without answering. Eventually he grinned and said, “maybe Isa and I could settle down and adopt a few orphans. I always wanted a few kids of my own.” Axel ruffled Roxas hair playfully, “maybe a brat like you!”

“Hey!” Roxas laughed and shoved Axel on the shoulder. After a few playful punches, things settled down into a pleasant silence.

Roxas wondered that maybe there was a kid just like him in this world looking for a family. Maybe Xion was here too. I'd be nice if they could all be a family someday, even if it was in a totally different way. He wondered more about the ties that connect hearts, and about actions and circumstances that make those connections stronger or weaker or just totally different. Look at Vanitas, the relationship he has with this world's Ventus is very different than what Roxas remembered from his past life, but there was no doubt those two have strong ties together for both times.

Roxas eventually broke the pleasant silence between them. “I hope you find a brat just like me. A maybe a little girl too. And I hope they drive you completely crazy,” Roxas grinned brightly at Axel.

Axel laughed, “I'm sure they will. Especially if they're anything even remotely like you.”

The rest of their shift went pleasantly, with a few stray zombies that Roxas took care of. Eventually Demyx did wake up, with some friendly ribbing from Axel for his laziness. Roxas was even more determined to finish getting this crew to safety and to set this world on a better path.

They were replaced for the second half of the night and Roxas got a few hours of sleep before it was time to finish the last leg of the journey.

The early morning was smooth going, they encountered the river that caused such headache for their directions. Due to the rivers size they needed to use bridges, nearly all ones that were built years ago, when the world wasn't named “Zombie World.” They needed to go south east and the path Demyx had suggested they go due east along the river and cross the Sewickley bridge south. From there P base was only a few hours further south. Isa's route would have been quicker and a direct route, originally a highway bridge that directed drivers to the airport and military air base, now converted to protect the areas remaining lives. Demyx was further east, but not enough to add too much time to their journey overall. Nothing seemed amiss as they crossed the Sewickley bridge, thinking they are only a couple hours away.

But when they reached halfway across the large metal suspension bridge, Demyx stopped and started in the opposite direction. No one had noticed him go, except Roxas who was hanging around towards the back of the group. Just as Roxas was about to call out to him to ask where he was planning to go, he heard Isa call out to stop their own group. On the other end of the bridge, blocking their way further was a group of people. Roxas recognized them as Xemnas, Xigbar, and Maluxia. Roxas turned around and spotted on the end of the bridge they had started from, Demyx joined with Larxene and Luxord.

Xenmas spoke, “surrender the scientist.”

Isa replied with a snarl, “We refuse, as if we would ever listen to murderers from X base.”

Roxas summoned his keyblades, after he saw where this was heading. He wasn't the only one readying themselves; everyone in the group determined to fight.

Demyx called out from across the bridge, “take out the blond in the black coat! He's a powerful spacial user.”

Roxas turned back and tried to block a weird energy attack that Xemnas had thrown him. He held up his arms expecting some sort of impact, but instead, he felt like he had entered some different place. He'd been forced to enter what appeared to be Xenmas's magically created space. Guess Xenmas was a real spacial user rather than Roxas the faker.

Roxas didn't think too hard about looking around though. He knew there wasn't a door that existed he couldn't unlock, and lifted Oblivion up as light beamed out of it. He unlocked and opened Xenmas's space. When he stepped out, he was on the land at the exit of the bridge, right in front of Xenmas, who was crouching down in apparent pain.

“How- how did you get out of my space?” Xenmas gritted out between his teeth. A number of objects popped into existence beside Roxas and Xenmas's eyes were surprised outside of the pain. “You- you broke my space! I can't close it!”

Roxas just looked at him with cold eyes, “leave these people alone or it will not end well for you.”

Xenmas called to the others from X base to retreat, more stuff appearing and building quite a large pile sitting in the land before the bridge. It took a few moments for Xigbar to grab the now weak Xenmas and everyone including Demyx to run away, back north and away from the path towards P base.

After a quick check for no serious injuries, everyone gathered by the large mass of stuff at the end of the bridge.

“How did you beat him?” Terra asked.

“I was pulled into his space, so I opened it up from the inside,” Roxas replied.

“I had never heard of that being a possibility, but obviously you're a very power spacial user. Maybe it's a unique or unknown spacial skill,” Ienzo wondered aloud. Roxas just shrugged.

Axel, Isa, and Vanitas were looking through the mound of stuff. Axel said, “well he was hoarding a lot of great shit! There are antibiotics, solar panels, weapons, oh shit! I think that's a mini warhead!” He put the powerful bomb down on the ground gingerly.

Isa after taking an assessment of the pile of post-apocalyptic treasure gave his orders. “Axel and Aqua will stay and keep an eye on this while the rest of us continue to P base. Roxas, can I count on you to guard this as well?” Roxas nodded in response. “Alright. Let's go.”

After watching the rest of the group leave, Roxas had to ask, “so what happened out there?”

Aqua answered, “Demyx betrayed us. The heads of X base found out Ienzo had almost completed a cure. They were planning on using him and distributing to the highest bidder.”

Axel snorted, “That would give them whatever power they could ever want, but the world might be worse even without zombies.”

Aqua said with a little wonder, “even X base thinks Ienzo can do it. A world without zombies.” She smiled brightly.

Roxas said, “I don't know Ienzo as well as I would like, but I believe he would be able to do it.”

The three continued to wait cheerfully, and they even got some nice things to eat as there was a great deal of fresh food in the pile left by Xenmas. After about four hours a large group arrived, some Roxas recognized and some he didn't. Aqua ran to great them.

“Ventus! You're okay!” She hugged a man that looked like a much longer haired and scarred up version of himself. No wonder Roxas didn't get the usual reaction to their similar appearance. It seemed the zombie apocalypse wasn't a great way to keep his baby face looking fresh.

“You are too! I was so glad to see Vanitas and Terra! Then I was told I needed to come out here to help grab stuff. What exactly happened?”

“I can't tell you everything right now, but we'll talk more later in private,” Aqua released him from the hug and she held his hand and directed him towards Roxas. “I want to introduce you to someone who saved us all. This is Roxas.”

Ventus released Aqua's hand in order to properly shake Roxas's, “it's great to meet you. Thank you for saving my brother and my best friends.”

Roxas shook his hand back, “I was glad I was in the right place at the right time.”

Axel joined them in their conversation, his guarding duty finished, “so, should we find you a place in P base? We'd be happy to have you.”

Roxas shook his head, “I need to be moving on. But promise me that if you find a kid just like me and a little girl too, that you treat them both right, despite how much they drive you crazy.”

Axel laughed, “I promise.”

Aqua gave him a tight hug and Axel ruffled his hair with a big grin.

Roxas smiled and waved to them both as he walked away. He found a spot away from any potential prying eyes, opened a portal, and left the land that soon would need a new name other than Zombie World.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Pastoral Symphony, Mysterious Tower, Crescent City.

Now that Lea had a keyblade he figured the best thing to do would be to unlock something. He remembered a while back a funny looking tree, or at least funnier looking than the rest of the trees in this multicolored world. 

It was bright blue and had yellow stars up and down the truck, not unlike Wilson's first pattern and not unlike Master Yen Sid's favorite color scheme.

After Lea found hopefully Master Yen Sid's tree, he summoned his keyblade, pointed it at the tree and visualized opening the world to see Master Yen Sid. 

Light beamed from the keyblade and the trunk of the tree formed a bright door, which opened widely. 

Lea stepped through into the world of “Mysterious Tower” his heart told him. So that's how that name thing works. Cool.

He opened the door at the base of the tower and entered a familiar castle. This was Master Yen Sid's castle! Lea found the door to the room with a familiar large table and greeted the keyblade master. 

Lea really wanted to say “Lucy honey! I'm home!” but he kept it together enough to respectfully greet Master Yen Sid with a polite, “I've returned.”

Yen Sid looked up at him and said in that oh so serious voice, “good. I see you wield the keyblade and have mastered fire magic. You should be ready to travel and monitor the worlds. Your first job however is to make a delivery for me. From there you will be directed where to go next.”

“Yes Master Yen Sid,” Lea bowed politely. 

“And Lea?”

“Yes?”

“Follow the light of your heart. It will not steer you wrong.”

Lea couldn't help himself, “didn't peg you for a romantic, Master.”

Said Master frowned deeply but didn't correct him. He just waved his hand, the door behind Lea opened, and he said, “now go.”

Lea bowed again before stepping through the door and into what appeared to be marshland.

His heart's name check said “Crescent City.” There was a small funky looking house in front of him, but not much else other than marshy woods. Seemed like the sort of place to do a delivery he supposed.

He knocked on the door and a short woman with a white snake wrapped around her shoulders greeted him.

“You're early, seems you figured things out quick. I ain't expecting you till Tuesday. Well don't start dawdling now. Come in! Come in!” the weird lady said. 

Lea stepped inside and the lady sat down in a worn wingback and pointed to a chair across from her. Lea sat down where he was directed. 

“So let's do pleasantries first. How's that old coot doing? He still a big softy?” the woman drawled.

“Master Yen Sid?” Lea questioned and then laughed. “I knew he couldn't truly be that serious all the time!”

“Course not child! It's hard to stay in the light without a tender soul!” the woman laughed. 

“I never got your name?” Lea asked. 

“By gum, I forgot! Mama Odie. And you go by a few ones. Which one you going by now?”

“Uh, I'm Lea?”

“Hmm. We'll see. I'm sure he'll name you something different,” Mama Odie said mysteriously before continuing. “Now that pleasantries are all done, let's get down to business. Hand me that bag you got there.”

Lea looked at Wilson hanging off him and pulled the bag strap over his head to hand it to Mama Odie.

She felt around it with her fingers and sniffed at it. Lea finally noticed that she was blind, looking unfocused outward with dark glasses. She said, “Wilson? You've got a sense of humor child! Hehe. That's good. That's good.”

She stood clutching the bag, and hobbled over to a large claw foot bathtub. 

Lea stood and followed, then discovered the bathtub was full of a good smelling stew. Uh that's different.

Mama Odie opened the bag, and stuck her hand inside and pulled out the end of some very long black cloth and put one end into the bathtub full of stew and kept pulling more fabric from the bag. When she had pulled out all the fabric it appeared she needed she took a wooden spoon from her pocket and gave the stew a stir.

She lifted a spoonful of the strange stew up to Lea's mouth and said, “now boy. Give the gumbo a taste and tell me what you think.”

It worried Lea a touch to be eating something that obviously had some questionable things added to it, but he shrugged and gave it a taste. 

It was...Delicious! There was sausage and peppers and spice and a richness he couldn't identify, but his heart told him that it needed a little something.

“It needs a little fire,” he said out loud. 

“Well then get to it child.”

Lea looked at the base of the bathtub, a small fire already burning. He crouched down put his hands out and augmented with his own magical fire. He watched over the top of the tub until he saw a few extra bubbles thickly pop and then stopped his magic. 

Mama Odie stirred the brew, took the spoon to her own mouth for a taste, and with a cackle said, “you did good child!”

She took her spoon again and reached a little deeper into the tub and fished out a long black organization style jacket, completely clean.

“Here child. You'll need this to find him,” she shoved the jacket unceremoniously into Lea's arms.

“Him?” Lea said confused. 

“What in the world is with you two! Ain't you unsatisfied? Him! The reason for your keyblade!” Mama Odie huffed and hobbled back to her worn armchair.

“Do you mean, Roxas? He exists?”

“Course he exists! You wouldn't be able to summon it otherwise. A heart's connection is not easily broken,” Mama Odie smiled widely, and said the next words almost a little meanly, “got it memorized?”

Lea weakly sat down in the nearest chair and put his hands over his face. His hands were trembling. He took a deep breath before he set his trembling hands in his lap and looked straight at Mama Odie with determination.

“How do I find him?”

“What does your heart tell you?”

Lea closed his eyes and tried to picture him. It took a bit of concentration but he could feel that there was a small thread, or more like a smell, something he couldn't quite describe, but Roxas had been here. It was old, not a fresh trail, but he had been here. Here in this little house.

“He- he was here.”

“Yes child. He was. I recommend you go backwards first before you go forwards. You find where he comes from and hopeful meet a familiar face. Just keep following the trail after that.”

Lea nodded determinedly. He stood up and bowed formally to Mama Odie, “thank you very much Mama Odie. I will find him no matter what.”

Mama Odie cackled, stood up and when Lea straighten from his bow she smacked his back hard, “ain't no need to be so stiff child. I know you will. Thanks for Wilson and helping with my gumbo. You'll both be just fine. Just follow that beating heart of yours, and you two remember to come visit an old lady like me once in a while, you hear?”

Lea gave her a hug and she patted his back with a whole lot less strength then before. After the hug she said, “now get going, child. I don't want to see you again till you find him.”

Lea grinned widely, “then I'll be back soon.”

Mama Odie cackled and shoved him out the door.

Lea walked a bit away from the house, and threw on his new coat, before he closed his eyes, again trying to pick up Roxas's presence. Where is Roxas from? I need to get there. I need to go where Roxas is from.

Lea held out his hand, summoned a dark portal, opened his determined eyes, and stepped through.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Radiant Garden

Lea stepped out into Radiant Garden, in front of a two story house, with an oh so cliche white picket fence. There were houses to either side that looked just as much out of a suburban dream, but the one in front of him seemed to be the right one of all of them. 

Well, no use waiting. He walked up and knocked on the door. 

“Coming!” a high pitched voice called out before the door swung open. A young woman with dark chin length hair appeared at the door, belly swollen, obviously pregnant. 

“Lea? Why didn't you just come in? What's with the coat? And how's your hair so long?” she said before she stared at him a little closer. “You're not Lea. Who are you?”

“Uh…” Lea was speechless. This, had to be Xion. Brain come on. Come up with something to say. “Hi?”

Xion looked at him closely, not scared in the slightest at the appearance of this obviously odd person before her face had the look of a small revelation, “you're not from here are you! You're off world!”

“Wait, you know about that?” Lea's brain started working enough for that sentence.

“Roxas told me all about that. You better come inside.” Xion waddled in and pointed at a tidy living room off the hallway. “Do you want anything to drink? What to call you. Other Lea? Or Axel? Axel would be less confusing for me if that's okay.”

“You can call me Axel. It's, wow. It's nice to see you Xion.”

Xion smiled and handed him a glass a water before sitting down on the sofa and directing him again to the living room. This time he followed and sat in an armchair across from her.

“So what brings you here Axel?”

“I'm looking for Roxas. I was told this was where he was from and would help me find him.”

“You're right that Roxas was from here, but he hasn't been back in years. We met back in high school and he taught me and Lea, meaning the you from this world, how to fight heartless.” 

She smiled a little sadly before continuing, “I think he was a little heartbroken. He didn't say directly but he told me he remembered our past lives together and we all sounded quite close. But Lea had a hard time accepting that. He felt a bit more remorseful after he left, but it didn't change that he left nonetheless. I could tell Roxas felt like he had no choice but to leave. Sometimes I wish I could have been there for him more and cared for him enough for the both of us.” 

She started to tear up a bit before wiping her face, “sorry. Blame it on the pregnancy hormones.”

Lea had a lot to take in, but he was really curious about Xion too. “So you're pregnant?”

“Yeah. It's a little boy due in a month and a half. It's in weird way, yours,” Xion giggled.

Lea laughed, “so he's, I'm, whatever, treating you right?”

Xion smiled widely, “oh yes.”

Lea grinned, “good, I don't have to kick my own ass. I admit, I'm not happy with how it sounds he treated Roxas, but I can't blame him for following his heart.” He smiled deeply, “I'm really glad you're so happy Xion.”

Xion smiled deeply too and they had a moment of pleasant silence.

Xion then asked, “so do you remember everything like Roxas did?”

“Yeah, I guess I did. Not that I can remember stuff I can't remember, but I certainly have a lot of memories of stuff I technically haven't lived.”

Xion nodded, “that's what Roxas said happened to him. He just started remembering things. He told me some of the things he remembered.”

“So you don't remember?”

Xion shook her head, “so how are you going to find him? Have you been traveling between worlds?”

“I've only been traveling for a short while, but I've got a pretty solid trail to follow.”

“Please bring him back Axel, if only to visit,” Xion said seriously. 

Lea nodded, “I will. I promise. I'll bring him back.”

Xion smiled deeply before she turned her head, hearing the door open.

A voice came from the doorway, “Hey Xion, I'm home. How's your body feeli-” a redhead with short hair stood staring at the new visitor.

Xion got up from the couch and waddled over, “Lea, you remember how Roxas traveled to other worlds right? He's from another world.”

Long haired black coated Lea stood from the armchair and rubbed his head awkwardly, “uh. Hey man.”

“Uh…” It seemed they both suffered from speechlessness on occasion. 

“Don't worry man. I was just leaving.”

“You're not going to stay for dinner?” Xion complained. 

“I'm pretty sure I just broke your baby daddy,” Lea laughed.

“I. Uh.”

“Yup. Broke him.”

“Well, at least when you come back with Roxas, will you stay for a proper visit? I'd love to hear about all the worlds you've visited,” Xion asked.

“I promise, next time I will,” long haired Lea smiled fondly at Xion. He flicked the still stunned shorthaired version of himself in the forehead, “you take care of her. If you make her cry I'll be forced to kill myself.” He grinned.

He stepped out of their doorway and opened a dark portal in their tiny front lawn. With a wave back to a smiling and waving Xion and seriously, get it together man, version of Lea, he stepped through the portal, back to Crescent City, briefly so he can follow the trail and keep his new promise to Xion.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Faerieland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Live Action Maleficent is going to give Roxas a headache.

Roxas entered a new world, green and sweet smelling. He was standing on some soft grass beside a gently flowing stream. He breathed in the floral air, having a difficult time deciding whether the blinding light of this world was purely the world itself or just because he came from the stark contrast of Zombie World.

Faerieland was the name of this world, and he could see why. A few sprites were flitting in the distance, their brief reflections glinted on their wings.

A large dark figure sped its way towards him, like a falcon towards its prey. Roxas summoned his keyblades in preparation. Roxas prepared his stance for an attack, but the dark flying figure drew up from its dive at the last moment, and landed gracefully in front of him. 

It was a tall voluptuous woman with wings like an eagle that she folded neatly behind herself, with large curved horns that looked vaguely familiar. 

Her piercing eyes set on Roxas, “I sensed a magical disturbance. Who are you and what are you doing here?”

Roxas did his best to not get into a glaring contest with the mysterious flying woman. “My name is Roxas. I'm a traveler and I'm planning on just passing through.”

She looked at him closely before declaring, “your magic is too powerful for me to just let you go. You should see the queen and she can decide what to do with you.”

Okay, so Roxas could either fight this winged lady, or follow and meet this queen or whatever. He took a quick check and found that her heart was quite light. Seems she was just the sullen tough guy type, not that Roxas had any idea what that was like. None whatsoever. Nope.

“Alright. Where is she?” Roxas conceded and dismissed his keyblades. 

The action wasn't lost on the woman who looked slightly less on edge. “You're fortunate, today. You will not have to travel far. She is just past this copse.”

They walked in relative silence, though now that this woman was there, tiny flying creatures came out and gave their friendly greetings to her. Little mushroom gnome things,  too? Well at least despite being sort of sullen, she's well liked. Yup, she's got to be one of those super softies under a crunchy tough outside.

As they walked past a few trees they came to a clearing, gentle sunlight glowing on what appeared to be a picnic set up among the flowers. A number of humans and magical creatures of varying sizes were chatting amicably, in the center on the conversation was a young blond woman with an elegant crown on her head. Must be the queen.

When said queen turned her head to see their arrival, she burst into a bright smile, “Maleficent! I thought you weren't going to make it!”

If Roxas was drinking something he would have spit it out. Maleficent?! THAT Maleficent?!

Said Maleficent approached the queen and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

“You know I need to patrol Aurora,” she said with a small smile, that had the feeling it was reserved only for her. Wait, Aurora?!

Roxas stood stupefied. He double checked again, both Maleficent and Aurora's hearts. Yup. Lots of light. What the fuck?!

Magnificent lost her smile and pointed to Roxas, “he arrived in the kingdom.”

Aurora approached him and asked innocently, “I'm Aurora. What's your name and what brought you to Faerieland?”

“I'm Roxas. I'm just a traveler. If you'd rather me not be here, I'll just keep moving on.”

“Is there a reason you're traveling?” Aurora sat back down in the middle of the picnic and patted a spot next to her.

Roxas sat down where he was directed, and handed a cup of some sort of beverage, a juice maybe, by a small faerie. “no real reaso-” Roxas paused. The was no good excuse not to be honest with them. “Well, that's not true. I'm searching for someone.”

“Who, and why?” Aurora questioned. 

“His name should be Lea, or Axel, and had red hair,” Roxas looked around at what was obviously magic, “and he should be able to control fire.”

“Hmm. I don't know anyone by either of those names. Do you?” Aurora directed her last question to a tiny red haired faerie floating next to her. It shook its head no.

Roxas sighed, “well, it was worth a shot. Thank you.” He moved to sit up before he was gently pulled back down by Aurora.

“There's no need to go so quickly. Please tell us about your travels.”

“I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Though could I ask about you? And, uh, Maleficent? You two seem, um, close.”

Said Maleficent raised an eyebrow at the exchange but nodded. 

“It's a long story, but she's my faerie godmother.”

“Faerie godmother?”

Aurora nodded brightly though she looked at Maleficent for a sign to continue. Maleficent nodded. Aurora smiled a little sadly before continuing, “my father treated her very badly. He betrayed her and stole her wings. In her anger, when I was born, she gave me an unbreakable curse. That on my 16th birthday I would pick my finger on a spinning wheel and fall into a deep sleep forever.”

Roxas nodded. That part of the story lined up.

“But she added a caveat, that I would awake with a kiss of true love. At the time, she didn't believe in such things after being treated so poorly, but I'm glad a small part of her still did believe or she wouldn't have added that,” Aurora looked at her with bright smile. Was that a blush on Maleficent's face? 

“I was sent to live with three faeries that happened to win the favor of my father. But in the wings, my faerie godmother was watching and protecting me. Those three weren't exactly skilled caretakers.” 

Maleficent groaned as if remembering a particularly bad memory of said poor caretaking.

“It didn't take long for her to regret the curse, but it was unfortunately unbreakable. When I told her I wanted to stay with her in the Moors, she told me the truth. In my anger and fear I returned to the land of my father. He locked me away in a misguided hope of protecting me, but it did no good. The curse took me and I fell into a deep sleep.

“Maleficent found a boy that had liked me, and snuck him into the castle in the hopes of true love's kiss breaking the spell. But like is different than love. Love takes time and love takes work.”

Roxas nodded in response to that last line in full agreement. People often think love is big actions, but that's just the tip of the iceberg. Love is the accumulation over time of lots and lots of small actions. In Roxas's case, a cumulative mountain of sea salt ice cream and the conversations that went with it.

“His kiss didn't work needless to say. But,” Aurora paused, and smiled at Maleficent. 

Maleficent smiled back and kissed her forehead again and completed her sentence for her, “but mine did.”

Aurora smiled gently and with a small happy sigh before continuing the story, “my father caught her, and attempted to kill her however I found her stolen wings and returned them. She was able to defeat him, and he lost his life. To be fair, mostly from actions of his own doing.” Aurora sighed in disappointment, and Maleficent rubbed her shoulder affectionately.

“From there, I claimed the throne, and unified the human and faerie lands. And my faerie godmother still takes care of me,” she grasped hands with the taller woman. 

“That's, quite a story I have to admit,” Roxas laughed a little. “I'm not sure I can top that.”

Aurora laughed, “I'm sure you can. You must have seen and heard plenty of amazing things, though how about you start with the person you're looking for. I'm guessing you're not seeking vengeance. You didn't sound particularly angry so he's probably not the nefarious sort.”

Roxas laughed, “you'd think that, but he certainly had the potential to get into trouble. But no, I'm not searching for him for any sort of revenge.”

“Well then?” Aurora waited for a good tale.

Roxas blushed, “he's my true love.”

Aurora grinned widely, “so how did you meet?”

Roxas paused, thinking of the best way to tell, but after some thought cleared his throat and started his own tale. 

“A very very very long time ago, I was born as a creature without a heart, called a Nobody. I had no memory prior and was for the most part empty. Other Nobodies were banded together, later we found out for evil purposes, but Axel was charged with taking care of me, and later my, uh, twin sister, I guess you could say, that's probably the closest explanation, Xion. 

“It started out as him teaching me the importance of relaxing after hard work, but it became a routine that after missions, we would sit and eat ice cream together. And just talk, or not, or laugh, or just sit together. But we became friends. Xion joined us and the three of us became best friends. And slowly, there wasn't emptiness anymore. I had grown a heart, or maybe it had grown inside of them, because I was in their hearts too.” Roxas looked and the hand placed at his own chest, remembering the warmth there. 

He looked up and continued, “Xion had discovered we needed to return to the person we were born from, being creatures without hearts, and figured out I would disappear in the process so she… sacrificed herself for my sake.” Roxas was quiet for a bit.

“I couldn't stay with the organization anymore, especially for what they did to Xion. So I ran. Axel tried to catch me a few times, he always blamed it on betraying the group, but really he just missed me.” Roxas chuckled to himself about that. He really was foolish thinking no one would miss him. 

“And we had some adventures, but eventually I returned the person I was born from. From there Axel protected him, Sora was his name. He protected him because me and Xion were sleeping inside him. Eventually he even gave up his existence to protect him.” Roxas smiled wistfully. 

“But being creatures without hearts he had a second chance and woke up as a human with many of our old Nobody companions. He had his old name back, Lea.”

“From there he fought together with Sora and his friends. Eventually Xion and I were able to be released from Sora's heart though the cost was pretty big. We all had quite a few adventures together, but-” Roxas decided whether he should tell the next part or not. 

“I, we, all eventually died. And I was reborn and now I'm searching for him reborn too.”

Aurora wiped a few tears from her eyes and laughed a little wetly, “and you said you couldn't top our story.”

Maleficent put her hand on Roxas's shoulder and said, “we can search the whole land for him.”

“No no. You don't need to do that. He tends to be pretty memorable, so you probably would have known him if he was here.” Roxas put his hand to his heart, “plus, our hearts are connected. Much as the two of you are connected. You two share an intertwined destiny even if it takes a very different form. You will always be important to each other, either love or hate.” Roxas nodded with confidence.

Maleficent opened her mouth to say something, but a crow's cry interrupted whatever she was planning on saying. A large black raven flew towards them and she swished her fingers when it drew close, turning it into a human-esque person.

“What news, Diaval?” she asked. 

“The drunks in Clabbers are getting into trouble again. This time they're terrorizing the Finkles.”

Maleficent ground her teeth, “haven't I taught those children a lesson? Why can't they just manage to NOT try to kill their neighbors. Magical or not.”

Roxas asked, “what's going on?”

Aurora explained, “there is still some unrest in the kingdom in terms of unification. Most of the people have been able to get along with their new neighbors, but there are still a few that haven't taken to it well.”

Maleficent filled in the rest, “they mostly tend to be a handful of humans, usually who have had too much to drink and think they can get away with it. I keep beating them, but it just incites them more, being the faerie that killed their king.”

“What if I helped? At least for this time. At the very least I'm about as human as them. Well, mostly,” Roxas offered.

Aurora shrugged, “I was thinking of recruiting some human guards for the job to see if it helped, but it can't hurt for a trial run.”

Maleficent nodded, “okay, let's go.” She magicked Diaval back into a raven, unfurled her wings, grabbed Roxas from behind around the chest and took off.

Roxas was used to some of the more epic acrobatics from various adventures, particularly inside Sora, but flying with Maleficent was on a different level. She rose into the air high enough to touch at some stray clouds just at eye level, then tucked her wings into a dive, before leveling out still going at ludicrous speed towards a quaint town. She only managed to slow down when they reached a thatched cottage, where she stopped in mid air, and then elegantly touched down. Roxas got his bearings for a moment before he heard the sound of pottery shatter.

He entered and saw three men, one opening cabinets, one shouting obscenities, and one actively drinking.

“Get out you little freaks! You have no place here! You can't hide forever!” one of the drunks slurred. 

The cabinet guy seemed to have found the right one, because when he pulled it open, a few faeries sped out of it quickly, they whizzed past Roxas's head out the door.

“Damn, they escaped before I could give those tiny devils a beating.”

Roxas stepped fully into the room. The talkative drunk grinned, “perfect. Looks like this guy had the right idea. You wanted to join the fun too.”

Roxas tucked his thumb into his fist, wound up and socked him in the nose, knocking him out cold. He turned to second guy and spoke, “what gives you the right to threaten and hurt anyone, magical or not? What have these people done to you personally? Are they living their lives peacefully? Or are you just scared that others can have a better existence than your pitiful excuse of a life. Either way, I don't care. I'm just here to tell you, human or not, your behavior will be met with pain on your part.”

The guy actively drinking had already slipped away. Roxas was left with the remaining drunk who pulled back for a swing. Roxas dodged easily and gave a solid punch to his gut. The second guy just keeled over, joining his buddy on the ground.

Roxas exited the cottage and saw Maleficent with the drunk who slipped away held up by the back of his shirt, thrashing around like an angry kitten being held by the scruff of its neck.

Roxas saw the faeries hiding in the folds of her hair and told them, “they're taken care of.”

Maleficent nodded and the faeries given the all go, flew out and transformed human sized. There were four of them and they gave hugs and kisses to him and Roxas all together felt uncomfortable at the affection. 

Maleficent chuckled a little at his discomfort before saving him by saying, “we need to get back to Aurora. I'll take these criminals to be dealt with, but Aurora will probably want to talk to you at the castle. Unless you want to give a hand and really make it a public spectacle?” she grinned evilly for the first time since Roxas had met her.

Roxas never thought he would ever willingly go along with an evil scheme of Maleficent's design, but he supposed there was a first time for everything.

Roxas entered the house and threw one guy over one of his shoulders, like a smelly sack of potatoes. The second one was still groaning. 

“You can either stand and walk, or I'll have to knock you out too and then you can show everyone how a human teenager managed hand your old man ass to you.”

The drunk grumbled and staggered into a standing position. Roxas poked him the back to march forward out of the poor faeries’ house. When Maleficent saw Roxas had slung a full grown man over his  shoulders, she suggested with that evil grin, “let's take the scenic route.”

That walked straight through the center of town, where people gawked at the drunk being held by Maleficent, but everyone knew her strength. It was the human boy carrying the guy that was knocked out and the other man staggering and doing his best not to show how much he was hurting, but failing poorly. 

The conscious man saw a group of women pointing and giggling at him and looked distraught on top of the pain.

Maleficent smirked. Let's hope the shame of being beaten by a weak little human would make them think twice.

They dropped their gross smelling “cargo” to be put in the stockyards or whatever sort of punishment the world had to offer before Maleficent gave Roxas another thrilling ride to the castle.

Roxas stayed for dinner and told the tale of a frog prince and the hard working waitress that was pulled by the ties of their hearts, much to the joy of Aurora.

The next morning Roxas set out with fond goodbyes from Aurora and Maleficent. As soon as he found a spot out of sight, he opened a portal and moved on.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Sweetwater River Valley

Lea stepped into the woods. He could feel his body had changed in this world, but was expecting something dramatic, not that his hair, nose, and eyes all felt a little tingly. He pulled a mirror out from his pockets, seems like Wilson had rubbed off a little with the coat. His hair was black, his eyes were brown and his nose was bigger. It was a subtle change, but it certainly did make Lea look like a different person. Why would he need to look like someone else, but still human? 

Lea closed his eyes to get the name of this world. Sweet River Valley. That's kind of a pleasant name.

He was in a wooded area and encountered a little pleasant village. Two children ran out of a simple house. A small blond and an equally small black haired child ran right past him and down the street. 

Lea turned to watch them go and had a funny feeling before a super eerily familiar redhead also burst out of the house yelling “You two get back here! You didn't finish your chores! Grrr. Those kids are driving me crazy!”

Oh shit. It was Lea. That's why the magic fucked with his face.

“Oh. Hey dude. Sorry about that. Don't mean to be breaking your eardrums. Only my DISOBEDIANT CHILDEN'S!” He shouted the last part out across the street. There were some giggles from some of the bushes. The redhead walked up to the bushes and the giggling stilled. Then he shot both hands in and pulled out a squirming child in each.

“No! We want to play!” the dark haired child cried. 

“Yeah, too bad you didn't finish what you needed to do,” the redhead said. 

“But that's boring!” the blond whined.

“It's a blessing to be bored. Now get inside before I decide to give you even MORE work to do.”

“Nooo!” they both cried and then sulked their way back in the house. 

The redhead sighed before turning and repeating, “I really am sorry about that. I haven't seen you before and that was obviously the worst first impression ever.”

“Uh, naw man. Do what you gotta do. Those your kids?”

The redhead smiled a little, “yeah. They're twins. Xion and Roxas.”

“Roxas?”

“Yeah. It's the weirdest thing. I knew another Roxas briefly. Weird kid but was the best zombie killer I had ever seen before and since. He told me I'd find a kid just like him and a little girl too.”

Wait, zombies? Okay. Let's process that later. “So you wouldn't happen to know where he might be now? I'm looking for him.”

“No shit dude. Really? He kept talking about trying to find his family. He didn't even manage to stick around for even an hour after he got my group to safety. Are you part of the family he's looking for?”

“Uh, yeah,” was all Lea could manage. 

“Well shit. Do you want to stay for dinner? My old man is out for the week at P base. Your Roxas really did me a solid,” the redhead grinned. 

“I'd like that if you're willing to tell me what happened to my Roxas.” My Roxas. Lea liked the sound of that. 

“Sure. We'd love to have you if you're fine with the kids. I never caught your name. I'm Axel.”

Of course you're Axel. Okay Lea, think. “I'm Sora.”

“Huh. I know another Sora too,” Axel said. Lea cursed inwardly but plastered on a big smile.

 

\--------------------------------------------- 

 

Lea got the full story of Roxas's time in Zombieland over dinner. He actually pulled out his own keyblade at one point just to ensure the similarities of the weapons he was described. The kids were pretty attached to this stranger much to the amusement of Axel. They usually took a long time to warm up to anyone. Lea didn't want to overstay his welcome, nor say the wrong thing to reveal his identity, so he took his leave after dinner was finished. Now that the zombies were gone and if “Sora” was related to that Roxas, he would be perfectly safe traveling at night.

The kids gave him a hug and Lea hugged them back with relish before he walked out of town, opened a portal, and left Sweetwater River Valley behind. 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Faerieland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Live Action Maleficent just breaks Lea.

Lea was happy. He just entered the next world and he could tell he was getting closer to his goal; the trail was much fresher. It also helped that he heard the story of his Roxas protecting the very people who rid that world of zombies. If he didn't already have feelings for the man, he would now.

After realizing he was swooning and should probably pay attention to his surroundings, he did just that. Faerieland, huh. He did see some bright somethings flitting on the water in the distance.

He looked up a bit and saw something large flying, wait, is it straight towards him?

He summoned his keyblade and bolted in the other direction. No good reason to look for a fight but better prep for one anyways.

Whatever it was gained on him fast, swooped overhead and landed in front of him.

Lea readied his stance to attack, but it, a lady with horns and eagle wings, despite being intimidating looking, she made no particularly aggressive moves. 

She stood and looked him over critically before she spoke, “what is your name?”

“Lea. What's yours?” He relaxed his stance at the question but didn't release his keyblade.

“Maleficent. Come with me. Aurora would like to speak with you,” she replied calmly. 

“Maleficent?! Like hell I'm going to fall for that!” Lea was back in his fighting stance.

She just raised her eyebrow. “You're a fire user correct?”

“Why the hell do you want to know? Do you want a demonstration?” Lea growled. 

“So you're Roxas's destined one.”

“Wait. What?”

“He described you when he was here. Red hair, fire user, goes by either Lea or Axel. You both bear similar weapons, similar clothing, and give off a similar magical resonances. So you're his true love, huh.”

Lea was torn between confusion and anger, but at the end spat out, “what do you know about true love!”

She smiled, not a mean smile, which confused him further and just said, “come.”

Lea thought, that maybe she had Roxas locked away and got him to spill all his secrets or something, but what was up with Maleficent's behavior? It was almost… cordial. Lea started to notice faeries, trees, and magical creatures coming out of various nooks and greeting her kindly, and she returned the greetings.

This was a very weird world.

Well even if Roxas had been captured and Lea was walking into a trap, it didn't matter. He would face thousands of dangers to get to him.

With that in mind he followed Maleficent out of the woods to a castle. The guards at the gate let her through without a word and they wound through it until the throne room. 

When they entered a blond woman was speaking seriously to a number of other people, with a few faeries flitting about around her head. When she turned and saw them, she stopped her conversation politely, stood and with a big smile came over and hugged Maleficent. And Maleficent hugged back!

“Hello Beastie,” she said with a kiss on the head of the blond. “We should have kept Roxas longer. I found him.” Maleficent said. 

“Oh no! How terrible! And marvelous! And terrible!” the blond ruler of some kind considering the crown, said. 

Said blond turned to Lea and apologized, “I'm so sorry but Roxas left a day and a half ago.”

“Wait. What?” Lea was past confusion and into something like the Twilight Zone.

“You are the one Roxas has been searching for?” she asked. 

“Uh, yeah?”

“The reborn Axel or Lea?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Are you sure he's the one Godmother? He seems kind of dim. Roxas was so intelligent and charming.”

“Hey!”

“Well if you're him, again, I hate to tell you, but he is already gone. If you are in need of any supplies, we would be happy to help you. But I do recommend you leave quickly. That said, once you do find Roxas, please tell him we'd love for him to visit. Especially if he could tell some more wonderful stories. Do you know which way he went Maleficent?”

Maleficent shook her head.

“Well, you managed to get here, so I'm sure you could find him the rest of the way. But you should go. And quickly!” the blond lady said while Maleficent escorted Lea out of the castle.

At the castle gates, Maleficent smiled at Lea kindly and said, “good luck.” She closed the door and Lea was left alone and totally confused. 

“Uh...I guess, I'll just. Um. Move on. Yup.” Lea did just that. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: "Victorian London"

Lea stepped into what looked like a turn of the century, industrial revolution street. He looked down at himself, his usual black coat gone in favor of a dark wine colored jacket with a matching waistcoat. Black slacks, cravat, and hat. The “order” magic had even styled his hair into a slick low ponytail with a black ribbon. “Victorian London” huh. Lea wonder if there were multiple worlds named “London.”

The Victorian streets were filled with humans and fuzzier looking creatures, mingling cohesively. There was a chill in the air and snow on the ground. Even though there was plenty of conversation going on around him, he heard in particular a blue creature with a large nose and a rat talking to each other.

“The Marleys were dead to begin with,” the blue creature said. 

“Pardon me?” The rat said.

“That's how the story begins Rizzo! The Marleys were dead to begin with. As dead as a doornail.”

“It's a good beginning. It's creepy and kind of spooky,” said Rizzo.

“Thank you Rizzo.”

“You're welcome Mr. Dickens.”

Lea interrupted them, “hey! I know that story!”

“You know this story?” Rizzo asked.

“Don't interrupt the man. He obviously has good taste,” said furry blue Mr. Dickens.

“Yeah. They are always showing it around Christmas.” Lea put a hand to his mouth, realizing he really shouldn't have said that. 

“Well I will tell you, on good authority, this version is the most faithful to the original text! Want to join us and watch?” said Mr. Dickens.

“Uh, sure.”

“What's your name, man of good taste?”

“It's Lea.”

“I am Charles Dickens.” He stood up a little straighter and prouder. 

“It's actually Gonzo,” the rat clarified. 

“Not for this production! Anyways. Shall we continue with the story? The Marleys in life had been business partners with a shrewd moneylender named Ebenezer Scrooge. We will meet him as he comes around that corner.”

“Where?” said Rizzo.

“There.”

“When?”

“Now.”

A sour looking man came around the corner.

“Scrooge liked the cold. He was hard and sharp as a whip. Secretive and solitary as an oyster.” Gonzo directed them to follow him, looked to his office.

“What an unpleasant fellow,” Rizzo remarked.

“He was a tight fisted, hand at the grindstone Scroog-” Gonzo paused, trying to see into the shop window covered in frost, “can't see a thing.”

“Oh, allow me.” Lea used a little magic fire to clear the frost. He figured Gonzo was the narrator, or chorale, or whatever role that was that could handle a little world shattering.

“Neat trick!” Gonzo exclaimed before continuing, “he was a tight fisted, hand at the grindstone Scrooge. A squeezing, wrenching, grasping, clutching, covetous old sinner.”

From the window they watched Scrooge and all of his greedy behavior.

“At that moment who should arrive at the door but Scrooge's nephew, Fred, his only living relative.” narrated Gonzo.

“Hey I don't see him,” Rizzo commented. 

“Is it that dapper guy? He does seem properly dapper,” Lea added and pointed to the gentleman entering the shop. 

“I wish to official welcome you to the team Lea. Keep it up.” Gonzo said. Lea just grinned. “Ooh! It's our chance to sneak inside!” They snuck in behind dapper nephew, Fred, and watched the drama unfold, unfurling more of Scrooge's poor character. Invitations to Christmas parties, and employees practically begging for the day off, Lea, Gonzo, and Rizzo snuck back outside to continue the narration. 

“At last, Bob Cratchit and the bookkeepers immediately started that most pleasant of activities: the celebration of Christmas,” Gonzo said.

“Did I mention I'm Jewish?” added Lea.

“Well Happy Hanukkah!” Gonzo exclaimed. 

“Thank you!” Lea replied with a grin.

They departed from the joyful employees and followed Scrooge.

“Scrooge lived in chambers which had once belonged to his old business partners, Jacob and Robert Marley. The building was a dismal heap of brick on a dark street. Now I must remind you again that the Marleys were dead and decaying in their graves. That one thing you must remember.”

“Oh I got it memorized,” Lea said.

They watched as Scrooge entered his home and snuck in behind him.

“The lord went up the staircase caring not a button for the darkness. Darkness was cheap and Scrooge liked it,” Gonzo continued.

“I guess you get what you pay for,” Lea shrugged. 

“Ain't that the truth,” Rizzo said.

They watched Scrooge get paranoid about ghosts in the house before settling down to eat.

A translucent short figure dressed in long white translucent robes emerged out of a dark portal. In his attempt to catch his bearings he accidentally hit one of the house bells. It drew the attention of Scrooge in his armchair, who saw the ghostly figure before the fireplace went out and two more ghostly figures appear to the right of Scrooge and he turned his attention there. The two ghosts spoke of Scrooge's wickedness but Lea didn't hear a word of it, because he was solely focused on the first ghost that hit the bell. 

The ghost that had emerged from the dark portal was looking down at his robes with a familiar face of frustration. He had light spikey hair, though there was no color to the whole figure and seemed to be just getting his bearings.

Lea stood to greet the new ghost but Gonzo grabbed him and pulled him back to the shadows.

“You can't interrupt the story!” Gonzo warned. 

“But it's Roxas!” Lea exclaimed. 

“I know you are both unorthodox but we can't interrupt. Don't worry, just have a good time watching. Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that. But no interrupting!”

Lea sat down with a pout, grumbling, He knew the story and that there would be little danger to a ghostly Roxas. But the person he had been searching for was right there. Right! There!

After the duo of real ghosts left, Roxas figured he should try and hide too. In a panic he found a set of curtains to hide behind. Lea tried not to laugh at his attempt to conceal himself. His ghostly feet still peaked out from the bottom. 

Scrooge himself cared not and put himself to bed. 

Gonzo continued his narration, “Scrooge slipped into the empty silence of a dreamless sleep.”

The clock struck one and Rizzo said, “well that was convenient.”

“Of course it is. We need to continue the story,” said Gonzo before he yelled, “Expect the first ghost when the bell tolls one!”

A bright light shone over the room and Roxas's hiding place was exposed with wind it brought. He summoned his keyblades and was readying himself to attack the spirit that was forming.

Gonzo pushed Lea towards Roxas, “okay! I lied about interrupting! He can't kill the Ghost of Christmas Past! You gotta stop him!”

Lea summoned his keyblade and blocked whatever attack was meant for the ghost, thankfully her light blocked whatever action happening behind her from Scrooge's eyes. 

It took Roxas a second to see who blocked his blade and stood back in shock.

Lea dispelled Flame Liberator and said with a bit of nervousness, “hey Roxas.”

Roxas opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Gonzo yelled out to them from the window, him and Rizzo following the floating ghost, “You guys got about 45 minutes!”

Roxas had found his words, “do I look familiar to you?”

“Of course you do,” Lea put both his hands on Roxas's shoulders.

“As a ghost?”

“Not exactly. The order magic did a number on you, didn't it.”

Roxas squeaked, “order magic? You're not from here?” He looked hopeful. 

Lea shook his head, “I've been looking for you.” He pulled Roxas into his chest for a deep hug. Roxas clung back like a drowning man, trembling.

Lea couldn't help himself and nuzzled his face into Roxas's hair. It was still just as soft as he remembered. Oh god. Its really him. Lea held him tighter and tried to hold back tears unsuccessfully.

“It's really you. Is it really you? Not some really hot steampunk you?” Roxas asked wetly.

Lea laughed, “the outfit is kind of cool. But yeah. I remember. You, me, icecream. Everything.”

Roxas pulled out of the hug only to put his hands on either side of Lea's face. He used his thumbs to wipe Lea's tears and studied his face for a moment. Lea just smiled with all the love and affection in the world.

Roxas closed his eyes and that was all the direction Lea needed to close the distance between them. Their lips touched gently before they firmly pressed together. They both tilted their heads in a familiar way and Roxas opened his mouth with a moan when Lea lightly sucked on his bottom lip.

Roxas swiped his tongue on the back of Lea's teeth and Lea met his tongue in turn.

Lea was surprised when Roxas suddenly pulled away. He was even more surprised to see Roxas in tears looking him straight in the face trembling. 

“You- it really is you...I'm- I'm. Home.” Oh the snot started dripping. Lea forgot Roxas could be an ugly crier, but God, he was still the most beautiful thing in all the worlds. 

Lea smiled deeply down at him and drew Roxas close to his chest. “yeah. I'm home too.”

Roxas laughed and nuzzled closer, “I'm home.”

They squeezed each other in comfortable silence. Just when one of them was going to break the silence the window of the room flung open, ghost, Scrooge, Gonzo and Rizzo passed inside. 

“Hey we're back early. You guys better get going if you want to continue. This is a kids movie,” Gonzo told them. 

Roxas looked at him confused, but Lea just gave him the thumbs up.

“Want to go to my world?” he asked Roxas.

“Sure,” Roxas replied with every intention that he would go anywhere he suggested.

Lea took Roxas's hand, opened a portal with his free hand, and the two disappeared together. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonzo's right. Muppet Christmas Carole is considered by most Dickens scholars to be the most faithful adaptation.
> 
> They're together again! It's a Christmas miracle!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Cleveland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's porn! NSFW! You can skip it if you wish, but let's be honest. You're reading Akuroku so you probably enjoy this sort of thing.

Lea hoped that not too much time had passed since he had left. His grandparents had decided not to sell the old apartment they had lived in, mostly because they knew they wouldn't get much for it and wasn't worth the hassle. Lea hoped they hadn't changed their minds when he emerged in a dark alley near his old apartment complex. He led Roxas to the entrance and up the stairs and pulled out his old keys from his coat pocket. Not that he couldn't have used the keyblade to open the door, but his old keys would have ensured the locks weren't changed and his old home didn't have any new occupants.

The keys worked and he saw familiar furniture and had a small sigh of relief. 

Roxas could tell this was a sketchy neighborhood and a very modest apartment when they walked into the place together. But what would Roxas fear for? He more noted it in terms of trying to figure out his Axel, or Lea, or…

“What should I call you?” Roxas asked. 

“I go by Lea now, but you can call me absolutely anything you want,” he smiled.

Roxas nodded. He'd have to think about this. He goes by Lea, but Roxas still kind of would prefer to call him Axel.

“I'd offer you something to eat, but I have absolutely no idea how much time has past since I left, and I cleared out all the food too.”

Roxas sat on one of the couches, thankfully not too dusty. Lea sat down next to him and Roxas grasped his hand. 

“How did you remember?” Roxas asked.

Lea rubbed his free hand through his hair, sighed, and saw Roxas probably wouldn't take anything but the truth. He didn't like talking about it usually but Roxas deserved his story. 

“When I was younger, I was involved in a car accident. My parents and brother were killed, and I survived. I started getting dreams after that. I thought I was going crazy or it was some result of the trauma or, I don't know. They were all too vivid to not be real, but I had no proof. But then I met Master Yen Sid by chance and everything changed after that.”

“Master Yen Sid?”

“Yeah, supposedly he travels to monitor the state of the worlds. I happened to see through his magical disguise, though I still don't know how considering I couldn't do anything back then.”

“What do you mean you couldn't do anything?”

“According to Master Yen Sid, the fabric of this world makes magic impossible. Unless it originates from someone who is outside of the world, magic is completely impossible,” Lea opened his hand and a little flame sprouted. “Huh. Guess I'm considered outside of this world now.”

“You mean to say, you had memories, but no magical abilities or any sign you weren't completely crazy?”

“Yup. That's about right,” Lea rubbed his head again. Roxas looked down at their joined hands and rubbed his thumb over Lea's knuckles. 

“That really sucks. Like seriously. All around sucks.”

“Well, I can't complain too much. I've got you now, right?”

Roxas smiled.

“So what's your story? By the way. I kind of visited your world and met Xion and…” he didn't want to say YOUR Lea, “that Lea.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah. Mama Odie suggested it. I've been following your trail since then.”

Roxas looked at Lea shocked and touched. Lea had been trying to find him for so long. Roxas grabbed his face and kissed him.

Lea was surprised but groaned into the kiss. They nibbled each others lips before Lea pushed Roxas back, his breath coming a little faster. “I would really love to keep doing that, but I want to know your story too. I could only get so much out of Xion  and not that I really, REALLY don't want to continue, but I feel like this would be the best time to get it out. Oh God, that explanation sounds sounds so weak. No, but really. Tell me.”

Roxas made a whining sound in the back of his throat but peeled himself off him anyways. “Heartless attacked our world, and fighting them brought back the memories. I was able to use my keyblades with my first heartless encounter.”

“Any family? Friends?”

“My parents are alive, but they might as well be dead, or them to me. We live completely separate lives, and they have little interest in me or my life. To be honest, Xion is my only friend in that world.”

“Okay, that also really really sucks.”

“You said it before. We have each other now, right?” Roxas looked up at Lea.

Lea swallowed the lump in his throat that he got looking at those upturned blue eyes.

“Uh, you want to continue now?” Lea said shakily.

Roxas was on him before he could even say “yes.” 

They locked their lips desperately, Roxas straddled Lea's lap and he threaded his fingers in Lea's hair. Lea caressed Roxas's back all the while the two of them kissed and nibbled and moaned. Roxas was the first the break off and move his lips down Lea's neck.

“Oh God. Roxas.” Lea moaned when he went for a particularly sensitive spot under his ear.

Roxas unzipped Lea's organization coat in order to get access to more skin but clicked his tongue in frustration at finding a white crew neck t shirt underneath. Not that Roxas wasn't wearing clothes too under the jacket, but it was one more barrier he didn't want to deal with.

Lea said, “off with your coat too.” Roxas had to climb out of his lap in order to get the zipper the whole way down himself. Lea spent the time removing his own coat and pulled off his shirt for good measure.

Roxas thirstily took in his tall lanky form and growled a little. Lea grinned and grabbed his hand, tugging him out of the living room/kitchen and towards his bedroom.

Lea was thankful he left a set of sheets on his bed before he left and he tumbled onto his back, pulling Roxas on top of him. Roxas went for his mouth again before going back to that one spot under Lea's ear. Lea moaned again and Roxas growled, he loved hearing the sounds he was making the redhead create. Roxas moved his hands up to swirl his thumbs around Lea's nipples and Roxas heard another breathy moan, this time tied to his name.

Lea attempted to pull Roxas's shirt up but was too distracted to do it properly. He could only manage the words, “no fair,” and continue to tug at his shirt.

Roxas got the message and pulled his shirt over his head before latching his mouth onto one of Lea's nipples.

Lea's deeply moaned and rubbed his hands up and down Roxas's back and into his oh so soft hair.

Roxas lifted his head from his prize and asked huskily, “how do you want to do this?”

Lea looked at him with lidded eyes, “I don't have anything we could use. Wanna just handjob it for now?”

Roxas nodded before moving into a sitting position, unzipping Lea's pants, and slipping a hand inside.

Lea groaned as he did the same, Roxas returning a groan after Lea wrapped a hand around his shaft. Lea used his other hand to support the back of Roxas's head and drew him in for a kiss neither could deepen, due to the both of them moaning. The best they could do was place their foreheads against each other and then roughly got each other off. Neither of them could possibly last long, roughly just tugging at each other, but too far gone to even care. Lea officially came first, Roxas squeezing his shaft. Roxas bucked his hips and came only half a minute after into Lea's hand and across his chest. 

They both just laid down sideways, with their hands still in each others pants. They panted and looked at each other. Lea smiled while trying to catch his breath. Roxas mirrored it with a shakey laugh.

“Holy shit, Roxas.” Lea panted.

“Yeah. You too.” Roxas said. He still hadn't caught his breath either.

Lea pulled his hand out from Roxas's front, sticky with semen, and rubbed it on his own chest. “Unfortunately I know I turned off the water and electric from this place before I left, so we might be in some trouble.” Lea had a second thought and grabbed the edge of the sheet and cleaned himself up as best he could.

Roxas laughed. “Well I still have some cash. I could get us a hotel or something.”

“Naw. I have more than enough. I like the hotel idea though.” Lea nipped at Roxas's lip.

Roxas smiled in the kiss but said, “are you sure? I mean…” and took a pointed look around.

“Did I mention I got a huge life insurance settlement?”

“Huh?”

“I just couldn't get to it until I turned 18. Found out the hard way why there are such things as trusts.”

“Oh.”

Lea sat up a bit, “speaking of, do you want to meet my family?”

“I thought they were dead?”

“My grandparents took me in after they died. Hopefully they're still living the great life in the swanky retirement community I set them up in.”

“Uh. Sure. I'd love to,” Roxas said, a little surprised. 

“Cool. Though I admit, I really don't have a clue how much time has past since I was last here. Want to get out of here and find that hotel?”

Roxas smiled, “let's go.”

Lea grinned, got up and offered Roxas a hand up. He grabbed the messed up sheet and found a section to clean up any remnants of their activities on Roxas's body. He then cleaned up anything he missed on his own, ripped off all the sheets on the bed and threw them near the door. Roxas had already started putting back on his clothes and waited for Lea to do the same.

On the way out of the apartment, Lea grabbed the ball of sheets and locked up, with the intention of just tossing all the messed up cloth in the dumpster. It just wasn't worth the effort to clean it.

Along the way to the hotel, they discovered that only a year had past in this world since Lea had left. They officially decided to visit his grandparents after they checked into their hotel and cleaned off and bought some new clothes. 

They had both stripped and were wiping each other down in the large walk-in shower when Roxas noticed something.

“Hey Lea. What's up with your dick?”

“Huh? Oh yeah. I'm circumcised. I'm Jewish.”

Roxas just looked confused.

“Uh. Never heard of Jews before?”

Roxas shook his head.

“Is there any sort of religion where you're from?”

“Well. Mostly we pray to the ancestors or local gods. For the most part I never really gave it much thought,” Roxas shrugged. 

“Well, babies in my culture get their foreskin clipped as part of our religion. I didn't feel it or anything, but it's still kind of a thing,” Lea added a little nervously. “Do you hate it?”

Roxas gently grabbed his flaccid penis unceremoniously and fondled it. “Not particularly. It's different from before but,” Roxas looked up from Lea's crotch and up to his eyes before continuing, “it's a part of you. And I'll always love something that's a part of you.”

Lea groaned, harden up quickly, both from the fondling and Roxas looking up at him with those blue eyes of his. Roxas smiled seeing what effect he had on him and kneeled down in the shower and started kissing up Lea's legs.

“Oh God. Roxas,” Lea moaned and placed a hand in his hair, loving the softness despite being wet from the shower.

Roxas caressed his legs, nibbled and sucked on Lea's thighs, and by the time he reached for his penis, Lea was fully hard.

Roxas licked up the base and looked up at Lea's face. Lea just about died seeing his blue eyes looking so naughty. He always had a soft spot for Roxas looking up at him but with him doing THAT as well, it was almost too much for his brain, or his  _ other _ brain to handle.

Speaking of his other brain, Roxas was mouthing the shaft and took a long lick across his head.

Lea deeply moaned. “Roxas, oh that's so good.”

Spurned on by Lea's sounds, Roxas took the head into his mouth. Lea bit his lip and tried not to buck. His mouth was so warm and wet and Roxas was so so beautiful.

He twirled his tongue around and Lea let out another moan. He reached up with one of his hands and started pumping the shaft while still holding the head in his mouth. 

Lea was beyond words. He could only moan. He knew he wouldn't last long like this. But what would it matter? They had all the time in the world together now.

With that final thought in mind, he panted and squeaked out, “I'm coming! Roxas I'm coming!”

It gave Roxas just enough warning to back off enough not to choke. He swallowed whatever he could manage and by the time Lea slid down the wall of the shower onto the floor, Roxas was able to wipe any he didn't catch off his face.

“Did I mention you're amazing?” Lea weakly spoke.

Roxas just smiled, a little bit cocky and very pleased he could turn him into a ball of mush.

Roxas grabbed a washcloth and soap and gently washed Lea's body. Lea purred, just basking in the affection and endorphins. Body all clean, Roxas grabbed the shampoo and started to massage Lea's scalp.

“I'm seriously going to pass out like this if you keep this up,” Lea said drowsily.

“Don't sleep. We still need to check up on your grandparents, right?”

“Yeah. That and you've been on the attack this whole time. Not that I'm complaining, but I want to make you feel good too.”

“I've been enjoying it. Plus, we have all the time in the world together now,” Roxas smiled. 

Lea reached his hand up to Roxas's head to pull him down for a chaste kiss. “Yeah. Together.”

Lea stood up shakily with a hand from Roxas and dunked his head under the still thankfully warm spray to rinse off any shampoo. Then they switched from under the shower head and Roxas did a quick clean of his hair and body. Lea was already out and drying himself with a towel when Roxas exited the shower. Lea wrapped Roxas's body in an extra fluffy white towel. Lea rubbed the towel all over Roxas but then spouted a wicked grin and started attacking at any ticklish spots he remembered.

Roxas started laughing at the tickle attack, and went on his own counter attack, but Lea just bounded away cackling. Drying forgotten, Roxas did a flying leap at the man who had ran to the base of the bed and they both landed with a soft bounce. Roxas relentlessly attacked Lea with tickles, laughing until he was in tears. “Stop! Stop! You win!”

“Damn right I do!” Roxas laughed and wiped some of his own tears that had leaked out. He rolled off of Lea and grabbed his hand to help him up.

“Come on. Let's get dressed and meet your folks,” Roxas said with a smile. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more later on, but next chapter we're back to safe reading. I hope you enjoyed the boys getting reacquainted with each other.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Cleveland

“So is there anything I need to know?” Roxas asked while shoving some sort of noodle dish Lea called Lo Mein into his mouth. Lea said he was craving Chinese food after the last world they were in, with little explanation as to why. Maybe Lea would explain it to him later. 

“Not it particular, though it might be best to synchronize our stories. I told them there was some unique overseas internship, which wasn't too big a lie considering I was training under Master Yen Sid for a bit.”

“So we met overseas?”

“Why not say London? It's kind of the truth.”

“Is London a place here?”

“Yup, though it's nothing like that last world. Humans only and a lot more modern.”

“Hmm. We could travel just in your world huh,” Roxas sipped some of his tea in thought. 

Lea shrugged and stuffed some beef and bok choy into his mouth, “it'd be kind of fun, but I have a feeling Yen Sid would want me to get back to work. Maybe for a vacation? Something totally peaceful and not requiring any saving a world from darkness whatsoever.”

Roxas put his chin in his hand, “I should probably check in with Master Yen Sid too. Not that he probably doesn't already know all, the big creeper.” Roxas grinned. 

Lea laughed, “I should bring you to the world he tossed me in the first time. It was completely ridiculous!”

Roxas smiled, “you didn't exactly tell me about what happened after you met Master Yen Sid.”

“Well I ran into him in one of the parks around here and he had a doorway to his castle in a garden shed. Freaked me out the first time let me tell you. But after I got everything prepped to leave here, he tossed me into Pastoral Symphony with just a magic bag and no other orders than some junk about absorbing the magic of the world.”

Roxas enjoyed watching Lea talk. He could have been reading the phonebook for all he cared.

“Well coming from a non-magical world I was jacked to see all sorts of magical creatures. There were centaurs, and unicorns, and all these mythical creatures. That was totally fun the first few weeks, but it got boring real quick because it was stupid peaceful. I mean, every creature just spends all their time flirting with each other. I kind you not, even the weather patterns were creatures and flirted with each other. The whole world was sex, booze, and running around trying to get sex and booze!”

Roxas laughed and Lea continued, “it wasn't bad though as far as it being my first off world experience. It was stupid safe, and I got to be able to use magic and summon my keyblade.” Lea paused and reached across the table to hold Roxas's hand. Roxas got the hint and put his hand on the table and they interlocked their fingers together. Lea continued, “but that world, it really made me miss you.”

Roxas smiled and then looked down a little sadly, “I've missed you too. When I first met Xion and that other Lea, I thought I'd be alone for the rest of my life. There wasn't any room for me in both their hearts. So I just set off. When I met Mama Odie, she told me I'd find you. I'd find my home.” Roxas looked up smiling.

They both sat in happy silence, rubbing their interlocked fingers.

Lea broke the silence first, “you know, I think you might be a little wrong about them though. Or at least with Xion. It's probably impossible for us to be a trio again, but she still really cares about you a lot. She made me promise I'd bring you back to visit.”

“What? Really? She didn't remember anything did she?”

Lea shook his head, “no, but she still really cares. She understood why you left but it seems like it still hurt.”

“Wow. I mean. I guess we should go back. I mean, at least to say hi.”

Lea nodded, “so grandparents first? I know how to get to Master Yen Sid's from this world, so I don't know which you want to do next.”

“Let's do Master Yen Sid's next. He can't refuse us going for a visit, especially if it's checking on the state of my old world. They did have a heartless problem.”

Lea agreed, and they finished up their lunch.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Lea and Roxas bought a bunch of new clothes. Not that the organization coats and “order magic” weren't convenient, but Roxas in particular wanted to look nice for the potential in-laws on this world. 

After Lea got dressed in a graphic shirt and dark jeans and Roxas put on a polo and slacks with Lea commenting that he looked like an ivy leaguer with punk hair, a questionable compliment that Roxas didn't have the slightest idea how to comprehend, they went to visit the retirement center.

When Lea knocked on the door to their apartment, his grandmother squealed and gave him a hug.

“Oh Lea! You should have called to tell us you were back! We could have made arrangements to go out!”

“It's good to see you too Grandma,” Lea hugged her back before releasing the hug and asking, “where's Granddad?”

A gray haired man came out of one of the rooms, and was messing with the buttons on his sleeve, “Kathy dear? Who's at the door?” He paused and smiled brightly before grabbing Lea into a big hug too. “Lea my boy! You're back!”

“Hey Granddad. It's good to see you too,” Lea smiled.

“We need to get a table somewhere. Maybe that Italian restaurant you discovered with your Mahjong group the other month, Kathy.”

“Uh, before we go, there's someone I'd like to introduce,” Lea backed up so that they could see Roxas standing awkwardly in the hall.

Roxas rubbed his head with a shy smile in response, “hi, I'm Roxas.”

Lea added with emphasis, “he's my boyfriend.”

The older couple stood silent for a second before the woman reached out her hand to shake it with a pleasant smile, “I'm Kathy Friedman. It's lovely to meet you Roxas.”

“And I'm David Friedman,” the oldest man took Roxas's hand after.

“Um, it's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Friedman,” Roxas said a little less awkwardly. Both he and Lea released a deep breath, that all having gone better that either was expecting.

“So Kathy. Table for four?”

“I'll call right now.”

As Lea's grandmother was on the phone, Mr. Friedman asked, “so what brings you into town? How long will you be here for? Was it just to introduce Roxas to us?”

“Well, it's only overnight, and to be honest, it kind of was. I really wanted to introduce you guys.”

“Table for four will be ready in twenty minutes,” said Mrs. Friedman. 

“That doesn't give us a lot of time! Kathy can you grab my coat? Lea, would you be able to drive? The keys are right on the end table over there. Okay. Everyone ready?”

They all headed to the parking lot and piled into the Chevy. Lea at the wheel with his grandfather in the front, Roxas and his grandmother in the back. 

They arrived at the restaurant and sat at their table. Lea smoothly helped recommend dishes to Roxas who didn't quite understand Lasagna, Alfredo, nor pretty much anything on the menu. A bottle of wine was passed around the table and conversation really started.

“So where did you two meet?”

“We met in London, ma'am.”

“What sort of work do you do?”

“He does something similar to me, Grandma. That's how we met,” Lea answered. 

“Oh really? So you do a lot of traveling too?”

“Yes ma'am.”

“We're planning on working things out that we will travel together from now on,” Lea grasped Roxas's hand. Roxas smiled at him and nodded. 

“Oh my. That would be wonderful, now wouldn't it.”

The food arrived and conversation turned to the events of the past year at the retirement community. They had been living the good life, joining various social circles and overall enjoying their activities. When the topic of their friends grandchildren and great-grandchildren came up, she looked very poignantly at the two of them.

Lea raised his hands up, “we're not there yet Grandma!”

“Well there's always surrogacy.”

“Grandma!”

She sighed disappointed, “well, just give it some thought.”

Roxas couldn't help but laugh.

“See, your boyfriend gets it! I need some babies to spoil.”

“I'm sure it'll come up in conversation sometime ma'am,” Roxas said with a laugh.

“Make sure that it does!” She turned to Lea, “I like this one. You should keep him.”

Lea laughed, “yeah. I like him too.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Cleveland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More porn! Enjoy~!

They got back to the hotel, though it was difficult escaping Lea's grandparents. They managed to eventually get away with promises that they would both visit more often. They actually intended to keep that promise too. 

Roxas flopped onto the bed, “that could have gone so much worse. Your grandparents are seriously awesome.”

Lea flopped next to him, both stared at the ceiling, “Yeah. They're pretty cool. Outside of the begging for babies thing. How did you feel about that by the way?”

“I think you're right that we're not there yet. But it wouldn't hurt to think about it sometime you know. I'm not totally abhorrent to the idea.”

“Yeah. Did I tell you I got to meet myself in Zombie World?”

“You visited Zombie World? Was it still totally gross?”

“No way. You actually helped clear out the zombies. It was called Sweetwater something something. Zero zombies.”

Roxas grinned, “really? That's pretty cool. Good for them. Though why are you bringing it up?”

“Oh yeah! Kind of got sidetracked. So Zombieland Axel had two kids. Xion and you.”

“No shit. Really? I only vaguely thought that was a possibility.”

“Yeah. You guys were seriously the cutest things ever. Like ever.”

Roxas laughed, “those heart connections are really something.”

Lea rolled on his side so he could drift his fingers along Roxas's breast bone, “yeah. I'm starting to think its one of the strongest things in all the worlds. Well, at the very least if you listen to it.”

Roxas purred at the gentle affection.

Lea spoke, “you know, I didn't get a chance to make you feel good.” Lea got up suddenly and grabbed his organization coat and said to it, “okay Wilson Jr. Don't let me down.” He reached into one of the pockets and pulled out a bottle of something and some square foil packages. 

Lea pumped his fist in a tiny celebration before returning, “the coat is related to the magic bag I had while training. It provided anything I needed. I didn't know whether the coat would give me condoms and lube.” He held up the packages. 

Roxas spoke, “I… have so many questions. But most of them can wait,” he looked at Lea poignantly. “How do you want to do this?”

Lea shrugged, “you should know me enough that I'm up for anything, but I haven't had a chance to make you feel good yet.”

Roxas smiled, “so me first?”

Lea moved to pin Roxas on the bed under him, “only if you're up for it.”

Roxas grinned and kissed him in response. They kissed and nipped and sucked at each others lips for a bit before Lea started to slide down Roxas's body, kissing his neck, tugging his shirt up his chest, before stopping and giving extra attention to a nipple.

Roxas growled low in his throat at Lea's wet mouth on his chest but really moaned when his hands started drifting further down and put his hand down Roxas's pants. Lea was playfully touching his thighs and all around except where Roxas really wanted his hands to go.

The touch was nice at first but Roxas had a different sort of growl in his voice and Lea lightly chuckled before running his fingers lightly up his cock.

Roxas threw his head back in approval with a moan. Lea released his nipple from his mouth and grasped Roxas's length lightly, gently pulling his foreskin down and up again.

Roxas moaned deeply before growling out, “clothes off. Now.”

Lea grinned and released Roxas's dick, and started stripping himself of everything he was wearing. Roxas did the same unceremoniously tossing clothing to wherever. Lea took the chance to look at Roxas's body and Roxas saw Lea's dick give a twitch in approval.

“Come here,” Roxas said as he grabbed Lea by the shoulders and down on top of him. They kissed messily and Roxas was just loving the feeling of skin on skin, their chests together. Lea almost forgot his goal in all of this, enjoying the feeling of Roxas's skin too a little too much, but pulled back to fumble for where he left the lube and condoms.

When he found them he started kissing down Roxas's chest again and traveled further. He kissed down his stomach to his thighs and saw Roxas's dick twitch deliciously.

He poured a little lube on his fingers and as he moved to rub it around Roxas's entrance, he gave a long lick up from the base to the head of his penis.

Roxas bucked his hips and bit his lip. Lea was only just rubbing at his entrance and the sensation was already getting to him. Lea gently licked at the base of his penis and poured a little more lube around the fingers just playing.

He licked up and put his mouth fully on the head on his dick while taking his middle finger and slowly pushing through the ring of muscle. Roxas moaned and Lea pushed in a little further then pulled out just a little, going in and out oh so gently, eventually able to bury his finger all the way inside of him.

Roxas was loving the feeling, he was the sort that the pulling out feeling felt better than the pushing in, and it seemed that Lea remembered, doing slow drags out with his hand before a quick pump back in.

Lea pulled his finger out entirely, lubed them up more before sticking two fingers inside, again with the slow drag out and the quick push back in. 

Roxas was quickly becoming a ball of nerves but growled out, “get that third finger in me. I need you quick.”

Lea took out the fingers, more lube, and went in with three, stretching and pumping.

Roxas groaned at the burn but he was impatient to just fuck already. After a minute or two of Lea stretching him and searching around for his prostate but not quite finding it, he didn't care if Lea found it or not this time. There was always next time and he was ready to go. 

“Lea, come on. Fuck me.”

Lea groaned, “oh God, Roxas. Don't say that to me. I haven't even found your prostate yet.”

“Don't care. Find it next time. Fuck me.”

Lea moaned at his words but obeyed by pulling his fingers out, and tried in vain to open up a condom with slippery hands. Roxas grabbed it out of his hands, tore it open, and placed in on Lea himself. Lea grabbed the bottle of lube, smeared some over his dick. Roxas had laid down with his legs spread and Lea took a split second to enjoy the view before Roxas grabbed his dick and directed him to enter.

Lea followed Roxas's direction and moaned loudly when he entered him slowly going all the way to the hilt, “oh God, Roxas, you're so tight.”

Roxas moaned too before saying, “move.”

Lea did just that, pumping slowing in and out before doing something similar to before, the slow drag out with the quick buck in.

Roxas felt undone, it all felt so good. He grasped at Lea's back and pulled him so he could kiss him, moaning in his mouth.

“oh Axel. That feels. Ah. Axel.”

Lea lightly laughed at the name before quickening the pace, sharply thrusting in and out. He could feel he was starting to build. In and out and the tightness and God, Roxas was so beautiful. When Lea felt he was close he grabbed Roxas's dick and pumped in time. 

Roxas came with a scream of the word “Axel,” and Lea felt his walls squeeze and tremble, came right after.

Lea collapsed on top of Roxas, Roxas turned his head to breathe and Lea scrambled off of him apologizing for the unintentional smothering.

Roxas panted out an “it's okay,” and Lea collapsed to his side instead. Roxas shifted over so he could put his head on Lea's chest and slowed his breathing while he heard Lea's rapidly beating but gradually slowing heart beat. Lea put an arm weakly around Roxas's shoulders and back, and another gently ran his fingers through his sweaty blond hair.

They both almost fell asleep just like that, but Lea remembered to clean up. He extracted Roxas from his chest, who groaned in protest.

“Got to clean up,” he said as he got up. He tied and disposed of the condom and turned on the water in the sink to warm while he found a washcloth.

When he returned he wiped down Roxas.

“Thanks Lea,” Roxas said tiredly.

Lea smiled and finished cleaning up. When he came back he helped Roxas under the covers and crawled in himself to cuddle under the fluffy white blankets and sheets. 

Before they could both fall asleep Lea said, “hey, do you want to talk about the name thing?”

Roxas opened one of his eyes, “what name thing?”

“You called me Axel.”

Roxas closed his eyes and groaned, “sorry. I didn't mean to. I know you prefer Lea.”

“I told you, you can call me whatever you want.”

“Yeah, but.”

“But. But. But. I don't care. I'm yours and you're mine. If you want to call me Axel, I'll be Axel.”

“But-”

“C'mon. Say it.”

“But you prefer-”

“Say it. Aaaaxxxeeellll.”

Roxas buried his face in his chest shyly and whispered, “Axel.”

Axel grinned and held Roxas a little tighter, “was that so hard?”

“Yes.”

He chuckled and kissed the top of his head. 

“I love you Roxas.”

“I love you too...Axel.”

They held each other in silence until the sound of soft snoring came from both.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Cleveland, Mysterious Tower, Radiant Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lea that remembers will be named Axel permanently from here on out in this fic. Cheers!

When they woke up in the morning, Roxas and Axel, it was going to be Axel from now on, caught an innocent shower together. They could have had a little more fun, but there was shit that needed to get done, and they had all the time in the world together from now on.

They stuffed the pockets of their jackets with their new clothes, grabbed the little soaps and shampoo for good measure, and checked out, before heading out to the park to find Master Yen Sid.

It didn't take long before Axel had found the old garden shed. It was locked but nothing his keyblade couldn't fix.

He opened the door and they stepped inside Master Yen Sid's castle and followed the familiar path up to where he resided.

If Master Yen Sid was surprised, he didn't show it when the two of them entered. He was sitting at his usual table.

“I see you followed the light of your heart, Lea.”

“It's actually going to be Axel now, if you don't mind.”

Master Yen Sid nodded before continuing, “Roxas, I assume Axel has informed you of the work I intend for him.”

“Yes.”

“I have seen you have already helped stabilize two worlds already. Would you like to continue this work with Axel?”

“Yes. I would.”

“Good. If you are in need, please return here or to Crescent City. It appears you both made a good impression there.”

They both bowed, “Thank you very much Master Yen Sid.”

As they turned to take their leave, Master Yen Sid added, “Axel.”

“Yes?”

“Congratulations,” he said oh so seriously.

“Thank you Master,” Axel grinned.

They exited out onto the grass outside of the Mysterious Tower.

“To Xion's?” Axel asked grasping Roxas's hand.

“To Xion's.” Roxas said with his free hand opening a portal.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

They arrived on the same suburban street Axel had visited before. Lea was playing with toy cars in a sandbox placed in the front yard with a small boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes. When he looked up and saw the new arrivals he was surprised, but a little less shocked than before and called into the house, “Xion! They're back!”

“Who's back?” they heard from the house.

“Roxas and the other me!”

“They're back!” they hear her squeal before rushing out and barely saw her leave her house before she bowled into them both hugging them tightly.

Axel laughed and Roxas just said, “hey Xion.”

“Oh I am so glad to see you both! Oh Axel! Thank you so much for finding him!”

“Hey I'm pretty happy to have him too you know.”

She gave them both another squeeze and was in tears, “oh Axel you always manage to catch me on those pregnancy hormones.”

“You're pregnant again?” Axel asked Xion.

“She was pregnant in the first place?” Roxas asked Axel.

Xion wiped her tears and said, “come on. Everyone into the house. You too Lea.”

Lea helped the boy clean up the sandbox and Axel gave him a pat on the back with a “good job” thumbs up. Obviously he was keeping up his job of making Xion happy.

Everyone was sitting in the living room. This time with the addition of a number of toys scattered on the floor. The brunette boy happily played with a few while the grownups did boring talk.

Roxas looked closely at the child, “is that?”

“It's Sora,” Xion said matter of factly.

Roxas chuckled, “of course it's Sora.”

Xion nodded, “I just knew when he was born.”

Roxas said, “the connections between hearts aren't easily broken.”

Lea spoke up this time, “look, Roxas. I wanted to apologize. For a long time actually. I. I was wrong in the way I treated you. I know I must have hurt you. I'm really sorry for what it's worth.” Lea looked really sheepish, but Axel looked across at him closely and gave him another thumbs up.

“It's okay Lea. For what it's worth I don't blame you at all. You followed your heart to Xion and, well, I just can't blame you for that. Besides, my heart was truly tied elsewhere,” he grabbed Axel's hand.

Xion was in tears again, “these pregnancy hormones are awful!”

Everyone laughed, Xion included.

Roxas asked once the laughter died down, “is that pizza place still around?”

“Oh yes. We should get delivery. It  probably wouldn't help any for people to see you two around,” Xion pointed to Axel and Lea.

“I wonder why the order magic didn't change my face here. It did in Zombieland,” Axel said.

“Maybe because they already know, so there isn't really any ‘order’ to keep?” Roxas shrugged.

“Zombieland? Wait. Let me order pizzas first. You two are staying for dinner. Period,” Xion ordered.

Xion made a phone call for the pizzas and Roxas filled them in on his adventures in Zombieland, though he did his best to keep it less than graphic for little Sora's ears.

When the pizzas arrived they sat down to eat and the conversation came up to the other worlds Roxas had visited.

“Well, Faerieland was interesting,” Roxas noted.

“What was the deal with that world?!” Axel asked.

“What do you mean?”

“It was weird! Like I didn't get it at all. Were you captured there or something?”

“Of course I wasn't. You didn't hear the story from Aurora, did you,” Roxas said.

“Aurora? Aurora was there?”

“Blond lady with the crown? Had Maleficent wrapped around her little finger?” Roxas asked.

“Wait, Maleficent? As in, the Maleficent you told me about?” Xion asked.

“Sort of. The heart ties worked differently in that world. Maleficent fell in love with Aurora. She kind of… fell into light rather than fell into darkness.”

“Wait, so Maleficent was good?” Axel asked.

Roxas nodded, “she did curse Aurora like before, but she regretted it as she began to love her. Maleficent gave her true love's kiss actually.”

Axel sat back in his chair, “suddenly that world makes so much more sense.”

Roxas grinned, “why? What happened to you?”

Axel groaned and reached for another slice of pizza, “I made a fool of myself, that's what. I thought they had captured you or something, because they knew you were searching for me. I admit, I heard her say she was Maleficent and shut down. When they were nice to me, I just really didn't get it. I think Aurora called me dim.”

Roxas burst out laughing.

“Hey! I want to be memorable but not like that!”

After a couple more chuckles at Axel's expense, Roxas asked, “so how's the heartless situation doing here?”

Lea spoke, “they're definitely a problem though they aren't getting stronger. Well they are stronger than when you were last here, but we've been able to manage them for the most part. Xion and I tend to take turns hunting, except when her body can't handle it with the baby. It would probably worry me more if the heartless weren't manageable, but they pop up pretty consistently at consistent rates and strengths. Whatever is going wrong, it's certainly not getting worse.”

Roxas nodded, “do you feel like you need to get down to the bottom of it?”

Xion shook her head, “they haven't actually hurt any people in years. Plus this is a little selfish to say, but it's kind of become our livelihood. The heartless drop munny and we've been able to live fairly well off of it. If they started hurting people that would be one thing, but we nip them in the bud too quickly. Plus, we'd like to train Sora when he's ready.”

Lea continued, “it makes me wonder if they aren't just some weird manifestation of the negativity of people's hearts. What was it that Xion told me you told her about? Unversed?”

Roxas nodded.

Lea continued, “either way, things are stable, so we're not going to mess with it too much. Maybe if things change, we'll try to ultimately solve the heartless problem, but for now.” He shrugged.

“We partly want to know because Master Yen Sid wants us to travel the worlds and check in on the balance, and if possible, try to bring worlds back into the light,” Roxas said.

Xion said, “should we do something about it then?”

“Naw, it sounds like you guys have it handled. Plus, I wouldn't be shocked if he tries to recruit Sora in the future. Training here wouldn't be a bad idea,” said Axel.

Dinner was mostly finished and Sora demanded dessert. Lea whispered something in Xion's ear and she smiled and nodded. Xion brought out some sugar cookies for Sora, before pulling out a carton of something from the freezer and four bowls and spoons. She started spooning out ice cream that was a familiar seafoam blue.

“Lea found this a few years back. It's not exactly in bar form like you told me about, but I still hope that it's to your taste,” Xion smiled and handed her guests a bowl with a few scoops of sea salt ice cream.

Axel was a little misty eyed and Roxas grasped his hand smiling, tearing up a little himself.

Axel took a bite and laughed, “it's delicious,” but he said it wetly enough that Xion started crying.

“Don't you start! I told you! Pregnancy hormones!” she smiled in tears.

The four of them laughed and with the taste of salty and sweet in his mouth, Roxas couldn't have imagined a better moment.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Radiant Garden, Jersey City

Axel and Roxas spent the night in Xion and Lea's guest room and woke to a big breakfast prepared by Lea.

They discussed their future plans over rolled eggs, rice, and miso soup.

“Where are you planning on going next?” Xion asked.

Axel looked to Roxas, “I don't know. Where do you want to go?”

“I kind of want to go somewhere new. Would you be up for that?” Roxas asked.

“I'd follow you anywhere,” Axel grinned and ruffled Roxas's hair.

“Roxas, you won't be gone nearly as long this time, right?” Xion looked at him with an expression that meant business. Seems she really had become a mother.

“We'll be back. Promise,” Roxas said. Axel nodded as well.

“You both are welcome anytime,” Lea said as he took their spent dishes to be washed.

“Thanks, that means a lot. And thanks for breakfast,” Axel spoke.

Roxas got up and Xion said, “I'm going to really miss you.”

“I'll miss you too Xion. I promise we'll be back. Should I pick up something for Sora?”

“You'd probably know him better than I do. You remember him, but I'm still learning what he's going to be.”

“Don't count yourself short. You'd be surprised how important environment is and the choices people make. That said, I think you're doing a great job.”

“Thanks Roxas.”

Axel said, “ready to go?”

“Yeah, I should at least say bye to Sora.”

Little Sora was playing in the living room. Roxas crouched down to greet him.

“Hey Sora, are you going to listen to your mom and dad?” He nodded. “Okay. Grow up strong. I'll make sure to bring you back something cool. Alright? Can I get a high five?”

Sora grinned and put up his little hand and Roxas gently high fived him.

Xion cooed at the adorable display, “Your Uncle Roxas is probably going to spoil you rotten.”

Sora could barely talk so he just nodded without really understanding what most of those words meant. To be fair Xion said he was only about a year and a half old.

Roxas and Axel said their goodbyes to Xion and Lea before opening a portal in their small front yard. Roxas laughed a bit that they had to step over the sandbox to get to it. Hand in hand they stepped through.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Roxas and Axel didn't even get a chance to take a good look around this new urban area, before they spotted heartless. Three people were fighting them, and from appearances they were superheroes of some sort.

“Oooh it's a superhero world Roxas! Yes!”

“You mean like Strong Sentai Rangers, or Magical Girl Naval Moon?” asked Roxas.

“Sort of. Like the Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Captain Marvel.”

“Yeah. Sorry,” Roxas said with no recognition.

“We're having a movie marathon next time we visit my home world.”

“Sounds good. So do you recognize any of these people?” Roxas said.

Axel looked closely at the heroes who seemed to be holding their own fairly well, “I don't recognize the stretchy girl or the one that looks like a squirrel, but the guy in the helmet is Loki. Huh, Loki usually isn't on the good side, though he's not totally bad either. Kind of does whatever he wants really.”

“Should we help them?”

“Yeah, let's go,” Axel said as he summoned his keyblade, and Roxas followed.

The heroes were surprised at the new arrivals, but didn't look a gift horse in the mouth when Axel and Roxas joined in the fight.

After they had finished off the last heartless, the girl with stretchy powers and long dark hair said, “hey thanks. I haven't seen you guys around before. Are you new superheroes to the area or just passing through?”

“Just passing through. I'm Axel and this is Roxas.”

“Nice to meet you. I'm Ms. Marvel, and this is Squirrel Girl and Tippy-Toes,” she indicated to the grey squirrel chattering on Squirrel Girl's shoulder, “and this is Loki.”

“Not Captain Marvel?” Axel asked.

“Captain Marvel! Are you a fan? Do you know her personally?” Ms. Marvel asked excitedly.

“Nope. Sorry. Not personally. Just. Uh. A fan.”

“I know! She's amazing! I took my name off of her. I hope I can be even a small percentage of as awesome as she is,” Ms. Marvel gushed.

Loki was looking very closely and skeptically at Axel and Roxas. Right after Squirrel Girl started asking Roxas his feelings in regards to different types of nuts, Loki grabbed Axel and pulled him aside.

“You're not from this world are you,” Loki said.

Axel facepalmed, “of course you'd be a world breaker type.”

“So you know of me?”

“Sooort of?” Axel nervously drawled.

“They have epic tales of my many achievements?” Loki relaxed into an arrogant look.

“You could say that.”

Loki tensed up again, “what do you mean by that?”

“Well you do have a large fanbase. I mean, not everyone is into the blond jock type.”

“That's exactly it! No one understands having a meat head for a brother! Why is he the favored one when I am so much more clever!”

“Uh, if it's too much to ask, since you get that I know about you. May I asked what you are doing here? This usually isn't your wheelhouse,” Axel asked.

“Oh, this? I'm only doing this for a delightful girl named Nancy Whitehead. She's an associate of Squirrel Girl. Did you know Nancy writes the most delightful stories?” Loki grinned a little wickedly, “they're of my darling family, entirely feline. She calls them ‘Cat Thor.’”

Axel couldn't help himself and cracked up laughing.

“Why yes. They all live in Catsgard, with my father, Meowdin, the Allpawther,” Loki said with deep seriousness.

Axel was laughing so much that the rest of the heroes directed their attention to them.

“So, again, I must reiterate, Miss Nancy Whitehead is a very delightful person and I would be perfectly happy to go out of my way for her,” Loki said, quite pleased at Axel's sense of humor.

“Yeah! Nancy's awesome! You guys want to go out for some shawarma or something?” Squirrel girl asked.

Roxas and Axel looked at each other and Axel shrugged. Roxas answered, “sure.”

“Ms. Marvel knows THE best place,” Squirrel Girl said excitedly.

“I shall take my leave,” Loki said with a bow before disappearing.

“I'm going to go change,” Ms. Marvel said before jumping around a corner in an alleyway.

“Oh yeah. I should too,” Squirrel Girl said. “The name's Doreen Green by the way.”

“Uh, sorry. No secret identity for us. Just Axel and Roxas,” Axel said.

“Oooh. Bold. I like it! Though that would make sense. Axel and Roxas are terrible superhero names.”

Ms. Marvel arrived back around the corner, looking like an average teenager.

“Hey I'm Kamala Khan. Sorry about that,” she said as Squirrel Girl threw on regular clothes over her costume in broad daylight. Yeah, they're the bold ones without a secret identity.

“Nice to meet you Kamala. We don't really have any other names but Roxas and Axel,” Roxas said.

Doreen who was stuffing her squirrel ear headband into her bag said, “I told them it was bold to not have a secret identity.”

Kamala just shrugged at her friend.

“So I heard something about shawarma?” Axel said.

“There's a great place on Newark we can go to. C'mon,” Kamala encouraged them to follow.

After they had arrived and sat down with their food Kamala asked, “so you guys are just passing through?”

“Yeah, sort of. Our main job is to hunt those creatures you were fighting. We just travel to fight them,” Axel said with his mouthful.

“So you know about those things?” Kamala asked.

Roxas chimed in, “those are heartless. Creatures of darkness. They tend to infect areas of darkness or are summoned by people of great darkness.”

“They showed up about a week ago. So you're saying there's a source of them?” Kamala said.

“Yeah, there should be. Do you know of any other areas infected with heartless?” asked Roxas.

“From what I've heard I think we're the only ones hit with them,” Kamala said.

“Yeah, there aren't any around Empire U. I've only seen them in Jersey City. So there's a source around here spitting those things out?” said Doreen.

“Most likely. This is weird to ask, but have you fought anyone that was just, evil? Not just a jewelry thief or something,” Roxas asked.

Kamala and Doreen just looked at each other and shrugged and Kamala said, “I dunno. That could describe half the people we fight.”

Axel reached into his magic pocket and pulled out a gummiphone, “you guys want to text us if you spot anymore heartless? We'll be sticking around at least until they've gotten under control.”

“Yeah! That seems great! Oh follow me on tweeter!” Doreen said.

They exchanged numbers and then followed each other on their social media accounts. Oddly most of Kamala's social media presence was superhero fan club forums and various fanfiction groups.

The rest of the meal was dominated by Axel and Kamala arguing over in a theoretical battle which various superhero would win against another various superhero. Doreen noted the various extenuating circumstances that would tip said theoretical battle, and Roxas just hoped that after their future planned movie marathon, he would understand half of what was being said.

Roxas was spared from more confusing conversation when Kamala checked the time on her phone.

“I need to get going. I still have homework to do. I'll see you guys around later!” she waved goodbye.

Doreen got up too, “Yeah. Me and Tippy-Toes have got to run too. My nut sack is getting empty and Tippy-Toes is getting cranky.” She pointed to the fanny pack around her waist and pulled out a single acorn.

“Uh. Yeah. Okay. See you later Doreen.”

“See ya later, no secret identity guys!”

Roxas just looked at Axel, “are superheroes supposed to be really geeky or just kind of, weird?”

Axel shrugged, “they are people first. I mean I was just as geeky as Kamala.”

Roxas gave him a look.

“Okay. I am just as geeky,” Axel corrected for the present tense.

Roxas was silent as they exited the restaurant and started walking in no particular direction.

“Is there something on your mind?” Axel asked.

“Sort of. There's a part of me that feels kind of like when I was a nobody. Not in the lacking a heart part, but more in the, you've lived a life before me that I haven't got the slightest idea about.”

“Well, I don't think that's too unusual to be honest. There are a lot of couples that are like that. That said, we could talk. Good old fashion, tell me about yourself, this time with no past lives stuff?”

Roxas looked up at him, “yeah. I'd like that.”

“Good. How about we get a hotel room somewhere, buy a bunch of junk food, and just talk about everything we can think of,” Axel grinned.

Roxas grabbed Axel's hand and smiled and that was enough consent for Axel to drag him into the convenience store to buy four full bags of chips, candy, soda, ice cream, and whatever else looked delicious and terribly unhealthy.

They found a reasonable business hotel, checked in, crashed on the bed and spread out their unhealthy treasures.

After they had started into their junk food, Axel suggested, “what do you think we do this in rounds? We each say one thing about us that has absolutely nothing to do with our past lives.”

Roxas with his mouth full of cookies nodded.

Axel grinned, “okay. Me first. I played the violin for three years.”

Roxas said, “I have a scar on my leg for when I fell off my bike.”

“My favorite food as a kid was chicken nuggets.”

“I was odd as a kid and liked asparagus.”

Axel laughed, “for real?”

Roxas nodded.

“Weirdo,” Axel grinned and playfully hit his shoulder.

“Hey!” Roxas laughed and shoved back.

Axel continued, “I spent hours in the library reading. It was one of my favorite places.”

“I had a pet goldfish that I got super attached to. When he died I cried for weeks.”

Axel asked, “what was the fish's name?”

“‘Fishy.’ I wasn't exactly the most creative namer,” Roxas shrugged.

“My first kiss was a girl at a friend's bar mitzvah. Oh sorry, a bar mitzvah  is a party for Jewish kids who hit puberty.”

Roxas looked down, “you're my first kiss.”

“Oh Roxas,” Axel looked concerned.

“It's not lack of interest, but I was pretty isolated as a kid. I was pretty lonely, but it didn't really hurt that much. Well, it hurt when I started remembering you. You don't really know something is missing until you knew it existed in the first place.”

Axel gave him a hug and Roxas hugged back and they held it for a while until he pulled away.

Roxas asked with a mischievous grin, “So a girl huh? What was her name?”

“Stacy. I felt pretty awesome because she was the prettiest girl in the sixth grade.” Axel put his hand up to his face in a dramatic pose, “but alas! It was not meant to be! She ended up dating my friend the week immediately after.”

Roxas laughed, “poor you.”

Axel grinned and grabbed Roxas for cuddles, “yeah poor me. Forever heartbroken. I never recovered.”

Roxas smiled, “You were rendered incapable of love.”

“It was almost like I didn't have a heart,” Axel grinned and held Roxas a little tighter.

Roxas laughed and pulled away, “hey hey! I thought we were sticking to no past lives!”

Axel coughed with mock seriousness, “oh yes. I apologize. Please continue.”

“I was really into this book series about kids at a magic school called ‘Harry Potter.’”

Axel grinned widely, “awesome! We actually share at least one pop culture thing! Okay, what house would you sort into?”

“I think Gryffindor. I'm occasionally prone to leaping before looking. You?”

“I'm kind of goal driven and as you said, occasionally prone to ends justify means, so Slytherin.”

Roxas in mock shock said dramatically, “no! Mortal enemies! What are we going to do!”

Axel grinned, “we're star crossed lovers, Roxas!”

Roxas laughed before he said, “I can't remember whose turn it is.”

“I can't either,” Axel smiled and held Roxas loosely in his arms, “are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, this is actually a lot of fun,” Roxas smiled.

“I'm having fun too,” Axel said as he kissed the top of Roxas's head fondly.

Roxas grabbed the ice cream, “we better eat this or else it'll melt.”

“I know we just grabbed whatever, but outside of sea salt, what's your favorite ice cream?”

“Hmm. Probably green tea. You?” Roxas grabbed the small carton of chocolate.

“Mint chocolate chip,” Axel said as he pulled out the carton of mint chocolate chip from the bag.

Roxas laughed, “I've never actually tried that. May I?”

Axel took the cheap plastic spoons the convenience store provided, cracked open the carton, spooned a scoop and handed the spoon to Roxas.

“Hmm. It's less like toothpaste than I was expecting.”

Axel laughed, “is that what you picture any mint flavored food to be like?”

Roxas shrugged, “it's not bad. Kind of refreshing. It goes well with the cold.”

Axel chuckled and took the spoon back before eating some of his own ice cream, “I'm sort of partial to it myself.”

Roxas dove into his own ice cream and asked, “so did you date anyone else other than your short trist with the heartbreaker Stacy?”

“Not really. The accident happened the year after my own bar mitzvah, so when I was 14. I couldn't even think about anything like that after that,” Axel said mostly nonchalantly but Roxas could detect a note of sadness.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Axel opened his mouth and then closed it, then opened it again, “I want to say no, but that wouldn't be right. Not with you.”

“You don't have to. Not until you feel comfortable.”

“No, I really should. If anyone should know, it should be you. I just try not to think about it, but that's not a good enough excuse to hide it from you.”

Axel closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and continuing, “we were in the car, planning on going out to eat, when a drunk driver ran a red light and T boned our car from the left side. It swung us into the light pole that crushed my mother who was in the front passenger seat. I was behind her so I wasn't directly hit by anything. Everyone was killed instantly including the drunk who hit us. Even my brother, he was-,” Axel paused. He couldn't come up with the words.

Roxas ran his hands up and down Axel's back comfortingly.

Axel found some words to continue, “he was a little over a year old.” Axel chuckled a little darkly, “I'm pretty sure he was a surprise for my parents considering our span of ages. I- Well. Literally half the reason I got such a big life insurance settlement was because it was meant for the both of us, in case something happened. I-,” Axel bent down and put his head on Roxas's chest and started crying.

“The front of the car was inside ours and Roxas. God. He was. He was a mess. I-”

Axel just sobbed. He could utter nothing more coherent and Roxas just kept rubbing his back and tried his best to comfort him.

“Shh. It's okay. I'm here.”

They stayed that way, for what felt like ages. Axel crying on Roxas's chest and Roxas just rubbing his back and running his hands through his hair, trying to comfort him as best he could.

Once Axel's crying had slowed, he eventually looked up at Roxas. Roxas just smiled at him with love and wiped at his tear streaks.

“I love you. Thank you for telling me.”

Axel’s tears started up again, “God, I love you too.”

Roxas smiled a little exasperated. He forgot how much Axel would cry and why he had the tattoos he had as a nobody. Roxas just brushed away his tears again, laid down and encouraged Axel to lay down on his chest. He ran his fingers through Axel's red hair.

Axel started to calm down after he listened to the steady beat of Roxas's heart. After a few minutes he took one deep shuddering breath and sat up.

Axel wiped the tears from his face, “I'm sorry about that. Thank you Roxas.”

Roxas helped wipe his face too, “no. Thank you. You really could have waited to tell me if it was that difficult. Have you ever talked to anyone about it before? Any sort of therapy?”

Axel shook his head, “the dreams started up shortly after that. I was scared I was going schizophrenic and avoided anything like that like the plague. I was worried I would be institutionalized or something.”

Roxas held Axel's face in his hands, “I understand that, but now that we know you aren't crazy, do you want to see someone about all this?”

“I dunno. Maybe?”

“How about if we know for certain we'll be on a world for an extended period of time, we can see about finding someone you can talk to. Not that I'm not really happy to hear anything you have to say, but this is a lot to carry and I think it wouldn't hurt to find some more professional help.”

Axel nodded, “okay.”

Roxas smiled, “okay.”

Axel laughed weakly, “is it appropriate to eat my feelings now?”

Roxas smiled and found a bag of flavored chips and popped them open, “totally appropriate.”

Axel grabbed his own bag, put his head on Roxas's shoulder, and started munching. Roxas smiled and ran his fingers through Axel's hair and they shared a gentle moment in silence outside of the sound of crunching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that most of the rest of this fic won't be so emotionally exhausting. That said wear your seat belts and don't drink and drive. 
> 
> "Cat Thor" is completely canon by the way. If you haven't read "The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl" or "Ms. Marvel," the graphic novels should be available somewhere in your local library system. 100% recommend! Ms. Marvel will also be helpful to read about as she'll probably make an appearance in the next Marvel movies post-Endgame.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Jersey City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another NSFW chapter. It's Rokuaku rather than Akuroku, if that's not your thing.   
> Personally I think Axel is so head over heels, that he'd let Roxas top him any day of the week.   
> Enjoy!

Axel and Roxas ate way too much junk food and were feeling pretty thoroughly bloated. Roxas very much hoped that they wouldn't get a phone call from Kamala or Squirrel Girl about heartless right now, because they were certainly not battle ready in any sort of form.

Axel groaned in discomfort on the bed and said, “I want to regret this, but I regret nothing!”

Roxas laughed, “do everything in moderation, including moderation.”

“Exactly! You gotta cut loose once in a while!” Axel leaned up on his elbow to look properly at Roxas, “thanks for being here with me.”

Roxas smiled and propped up his own head in a similar fashion, “there's nowhere I'd rather be. I'm home.”

Axel leaned over and gave Roxas a chaste kiss. Roxas could tell it was meant to be just a small kiss but it lit a tiny fire in him and he licked his own lips unknowing.

“Hey Axel,” Roxas said and Axel hummed in acknowledgement. “Maybe a little exercise could help with the bloating.”

Axel groaned and laid on his back staring at the ceiling, “no way. I'm not moving.”

Roxas drifted his fingers along Axel's chest plate, “I don't mean like that. Unless of course you just want to lay back and take it. Which is also not a bad option.”

Axel chuckled, “ooh, I see. Now that I can't move you want to have your wicked way with me.”

Roxas made an affirmative hum and leisurely pulled at the zipper on Axel's coat, slowly pulling it down.

“I'm not usually one to just lay back and think of England, but,” Axel grinned a little wickedly, “you've got the best expression right now. Like you want to devour me whole. I kind of like it.”

Roxas paused, a little embarrassed that he was caught. 

“Hey, don't stop on my account. It's a really sexy look. I like that you want me so bad,” Axel purred and put his hands behind his head leisurely, willing Roxas to continue. He added, “how about you see if Wilson Jr will work with you, if that's the route you want to go.”

“Wilson Jr?”

“The coat. Remind me to tell you the story later.”

“Oh. You sure you want to?”

Axel sat up and pulled Roxas closer to give him a small kiss, “only if you keep looking at me with your beautiful blue eyes like you were.”

Roxas turned the small kiss into a much longer and more involved one. They both moaned as they tilted their heads and deepened the kiss.

Roxas moved his hands down Axel's chest and then into one of the pockets. He pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube and laughed a bit in the kiss.

He broke the kiss off to set them aside and asked Axel directly, “so, do you want to?”

Axel felt a little mischievous, “do I want to what?”

Roxas growled a little, he felt a bit embarrassed asking directly, but he could see Axel wasn't going to make it easy on him, “would you be okay with me fucking you?”

Axel grinned at Roxas's embarrassment, “of course. All you had to do was ask.”

Roxas growled and pinned Axel to the bed. Axel just laughed at Roxas's vague annoyance from his teasing.

“Come on Roxas. Don't give me that look. I need the one that makes me think I must look delicious,” he said mischievously. 

“I'll show you delicious,” Roxas growled not caring that it made no sense and kissed Axel's infuriating grin.

Axel chuckled against his mouth before evolving into a moan. They kissed deeply and swiped their tongues across each other's lips and the back of their teeth.

When Roxas leaned up off of Axel, he was breathing a little heavier. 

Axel purred, “yeah. That's the look I was looking for.” He pushed up from Roxas's pin of his shoulders and Roxas met him halfway to kiss deeply again.

Roxas broke the kiss and found Axel's sensitive spot under his ear and sucked gently. Axel moaned and said, “you like that spot.”

Roxas lapped at it with his tongue, “because you like it.”

Axel closed his eyes with a small groan, “I can't deny that.”

Roxas grinned and kissed further down his neck before hitting all the cloth of his jacket.

Axel reached up to grasp the jacket zipper on Roxas's chest and pulled it down before he peeled it off his shoulders and Roxas let go of Axel to let his jacket off and it pooled loosely on the floor. Roxas finished unzipping Axel and relieving him of his jacket. Axel rolled over to pull it out from under him to toss it on the floor to join Roxas's.

They kissed frantically and Roxas pushed his hand up under Axel's shirt to graze his nipple.

Axel moaned in his mouth and Roxas grinned. He enjoyed being able to get Axel to make such delicious noise. Roxas broke off the kiss to mouth Axel's neck, and continued teasing Axel's nipples.

“Ah, Roxas,” Axel breathed before deeply groaning when Roxas latched onto one of his nipples and lapped at it.

Roxas pushed Axel's shirt up further to get access to more skin, but Axel just sat up and pulled his own shirt off smoothly.

“You too,” Axel said and Roxas pulled off his own shirt. Before Roxas could continue his attack on Axel, Axel had already attached his mouth to Roxas's neck. Roxas just moaned as Axel traced his fingers over his back and chest and eventually he circled each nipple with his thumbs.

Roxas was already straddling Axel's thighs in his original effort to pin him down, but with Axel sitting up, it was looking like the tables were turning.

“Mmm, I know you're the one supposed to be fucking me, but it looks like maybe I should do it,” Axel seductively drawled. 

Roxas growled and pushed Axel's shoulders back down on the bed. Axel chuckled. He loved being able to get under his skin, even if it was the poke at the blonde's competitive streak. He always wanted those beautiful blue eyes focused on him.

And focused they were as Roxas had slipped down Axel's body and started mouthing his erection painful still trapped in his pants.

“Mmm, yeah,” Axel groaned as he sat up and ran his fingers through Roxas's hair. Roxas looked up at him and Axel just shuddered. He would do anything for those blue eyes. Anything. 

Roxas pulled down his zipper and helped Axel shimmy out of his pants. Once he was relieved of them, Roxas looked hungrily at the sight before him. He started in on one of his balls, licking and gently popping it into his mouth.

Axel just moaned, “oh shit Roxas, god.”

He released it and then went for the second one, holding it in his mouth gently and swirling it with his tongue. Axel bit his lip and tried his best not to move his hips.

Roxas was reminded of his own painful erection straining in his jeans. When he let go of Axel's ball, he stood up and removed his own remaining clothing.

Axel purred seeing Roxas naked  and grinned when he went for the lube with one hand, and pushed Axel's thighs further apart with the other. Roxas poured some lube on Axel directly and he hissed a bit at the chill before he moaned at Roxas rubbing at his entrance. He was hyper focused on staring at Axel's hole and Axel himself didn't know whether to keep watching Roxas's face as he worked or just close his eyes and take in all he was feeling. He was forced to close his eyes and throw his head back when Roxas stuck his finger inside.

Roxas gently pushed his middle finger in to the hilt and then pulled it out. The next push in, he bent his finger inwards, trying to see if he could find Axel's prostate early.

Axel just groaned and looked down again. Oh God. He almost couldn't take the look on Roxas's face. Hungry and determined and such strong concentration. Like a bomb could go off and he wouldn't look away. Then Axel felt it. That brush and sparks and Axel made a strangled sound and Roxas changed his expression into a satisfied grin, still hyper focused on him.

Sparks again and Axel had to stop looking and just lay back groaning.

Roxas continued to hit Axel's prostate mercilessly, now that he had found it. Axel was incoherent until he finally struggled out the words, “stop! Stop! Too much!”

Roxas pulled his finger out and let Axel catch his breath. He lubed up a second and pushed it inside him. This time he didn't aim for his prostate and just moved it back in and out.

Axel groaned at the second finger, and tried to calm down from the intensity from earlier. Roxas could be brutal in the best ways but he wanted this to last longer.

When Roxas thought Axel seemed comfortable, he pulled out and lubed up his fingers again, and pushed in three. Axel groaned at the stretching but then Roxas twisted his fingers inside him. Roxas was hyper focused on finding his prostate again and it didn't take him long. 

Axel could barely think as Roxas massaged him inside. He was at it less than the first time though because Roxas pulled his hand out, and ripped the condom package with his teeth so he could place it on. Axel thought hazily that that was pretty hot in of itself before all thought was blown from his mind when Roxas pushed inside of him.

He started slowly sliding in and out of him and Axel could see him trying to catch his breath, his look of concentration failing. After a few more pumps in and out his look of concentration was back, and he adjusted the angle of his body. The next thrust in and Axel was back to seeing stars.

Roxas pounded him violently once he found the right angle to go and Axel was making strangled screams.

Axel didn't last long and he came, Roxas not even needing to touch his dick once. Roxas took a few more minutes to finish, satisfied in completion of his work he pounded into Axel having lost all focus. He just blindly pounded until he came with his own groan of Axel's name.

When Roxas pulled out and collapsed on Axel's chest they both took a few minutes to catch their breath. 

“God, I forgot how brutal you were. I think I've been sexed enough for a decade.”

Roxas chuckled, “I hope not. We need to do this again.”

“Ugh. I can't even. I'm. Like. Ugh.”

Roxas smiled, very satisfied that he drove him to near incoherence.

Roxas nuzzled under Axel's chin, feeling a little more satisfied with the slippery feeling of Axel's cum between them. He really liked that he could influence Axel so much.

Axel tried to bring his arm up to weakly hold Roxas, but it just flopped weakly back on the bed, “ugh. I can't. I just can't.”

Roxas laughed and sat up, “it's okay. I'll do clean up.”

Axel flopped both his arms around weakly in acknowledgement.

Roxas went into the bathroom and cleaned himself off first, then brought a washcloth out to take care of Axel.

Axel was already passed out and Roxas couldn't help but grin widely. He tossed the washcloth in the sink in the bathroom, snuggled in next to Axel and pulled the covers up over them both. Axel mumbled in his sleep and shifted unconsciously to snuggle closer to Roxas. Roxas grinned and ran his fingers through his red hair. Feeling ridiculously happy, he snuggled in closer to Axel and fell asleep himself. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Jersey City

Axel was the first one to wake up to the buzzing and ringing gummiphone. Roxas mumbled drowsily. He used to be a light sleeper, but Roxas was finding he slept much deeper next to the redhead.

Axel grabbed it and answered, forgetting it was a video only call function. 

Squirrel Girl appeared on the screen, “wow! Looks like you guys had fun last night! Didn't know you guys were together together but you know. Love wins. YMCA. Rainbows and all that.” She paused, took a breath and yelled, “Now go put on clothes and get your asses out here cause there's those heartless things you guys are supposed to be good at fighting!”

Axel rubbed a hand down his face groggily, “okay. We'll be there. Text me the address.”

“Got it. Now get your nuts out here before I have to crack them!” she said before the phone cut out. The gummiphone buzzed with a text with a map and link. Somehow she had made it so it was boarded in sparkly rainbows. 

Axel woke Roxas, “hey Roxas, duty calls.”

Roxas rubbed his eyes, “yeah, I heard. Guess no time for shower.”

“Nope. People will have to deal with our bed hair.”

Roxas rolled out of bed, pulled some clean clothes out of Axel's jacket pocket, since Wilson Jr. worked for him now, and tossed them on. Axel followed suit and within 5 minutes they were fully dressed in their organization coats and were out the door. When they got close they saw Squirrel Girl and Ms. Marvel battling heartless.

“Hey it's the MIB! Over here guys!” Squirrel Girl called out to them as she socked a heartless in face. 

Ms. Marvel had become giant and was busy stomping on any she could find. “Oh awesome! Now that you guys are here,” she stretched her body into a wide area, gathering as many heartless as she could. Roxas summoned his keyblades and jumped in to help Ms. Marvel with the now condensed collection of heartless. Axel attacked any heartless by Squirrel Girl occasionally tossing a well aimed fire spell.

“You are literally flaming!” Squirrel Girl exclaimed. 

“Oh yeah. Sorry about the eyeful this morning. Though I can't totally tell with the joking if it bothers you or not about me and Roxas,” Axel hit another heartless with his keyblade and it dissipated. 

“No way! There are so many gay superheroes now! Hulkling is the most cinnamony of cinnamon rolls!” she said as she gave a solid kick to a heartless.

“Well cool. Thanks for the support Squirrel Girl,” Axel said as he hit a heartless sneaking an attack at Squirrel Girl's back. 

“Anyone ever tell you that you have a knack for comedic timing?” she turned around and finished the job on the heartless at her back.

Axel shrugged, “it might have come up once or twice.”

Roxas and Ms. Marvel joined in their area, having finished off the cluster she had gathered. Ms. Marvel herself finished off the last heartless with a solid punch with one of her hands that had been changed giant sized.

Roxas asked the girls, “so, any clues to a source yet?”

Ms. Marvel put her now normal sized hand on her face, “yeah. Unfortunately.”

Roxas asked, “unfortunately?”

Squirrel Girl helped explain, “it's totally related to this boy she was macking on until she realized he was totally evil.”

Axel grimaced, “Eww.”

Ms. Marvel frowned deeply, “yeah, he's a giant jerkface.”

“So, what kind of evil are we talking about?” Roxas asked logically. 

“So have you heard of inhumans?” Ms. Marvel asked. Roxas shook his head and Axel nodded. Roxas just looked at Axel and sighed.

Ms. Marvel explained for Roxas's benefit, “so, a long time ago, there were aliens who scattered their genetic material among the human population. It laid dormant for hundreds of years but there was something that triggered that DNA to activate and give people powers. I'm one of those people. An inhuman.”

Squirrel girl added, “jerkface is an inhuman too.”

Ms. Marvel frowned, “Kamran was the son of a family friend. He was cute, he was the awesome sort of geeky, and my parents approved of him. Too bad he's involved in a faction of inhumans that think they're superior to everyone else and want to rule the world.”

Squirrel girl shrugged, “everybody wants to rule the world.”

Roxas asked, “so why do you think he's involved.”

“I spotted him in the street a little before heartless started attacking people,” Ms. Marvel explained. 

Axel asked, “he sounds like he would have enough darkness in his heart to be able to release heartless, but it still doesn't make sense of why him? Do you know what sort of powers he has?”

“He has some sort of ability that has to do with biokinetic energy. I'm not sure exactly how it works exactly but I think he makes his own electricity,” Ms. Marvel answered.

Roxas looked at Axel and said, “if it's some sort of energy type power maybe he found a resonance within the darkness. We could probably lock that particular resonance. If his powers are tied to his DNA, it wouldn't do much to the rest of his powers, but at least it would stop the heartless.”

Squirrel Girl asked, “how would you do that?”

Axel answered, “you could say our superpowers are the ability to wield these.” He summoned his keyblade and continued, “it's called a keyblade and it's a unique weapon that among other things, is able to lock or unlock light and darkness.”

Roxas nodded at the explanation, “we could lock his entire heart as well if you'd prefer.”

Ms. Marvel looked uncomfortable, “I think Kamran is misguided maybe, but I don't want to kill him. I'm guessing locking his heart would kill him?”

Roxas and Axel nodded. 

Ms. Marvel sighed. 

Roxas said, “it's okay. We can just seal his connection to the darkness. It wouldn't be all the darkness in his heart, because that would probably kill him, but we could certainly just go for whatever is calling the heartless.”

Axel added to Roxas, “we should probably seal this world too while we're at it.” Roxas nodded in assent.

Squirrel Girl asked, “so what's the best way to lock his heartless powers?”

Axel grinned, “oh that one's easy. Just hit him enough times that he's weakened. We'll take care of the rest.”

Squirrel Girl grinned and cracked her knuckles, “I love a well thought out plan.” The squirrel on her shoulder did the same chattering menacingly, or at least as menacing as a squirrel could. 

Axel asked, “how do we find him?”

Ms. Marvel thought and said, “well, we can either catch him in the act again, or go to the faction headquarters. Which I'd not recommend. I barely escaped from there myself.”

“I actually might be able to track him down,” Roxas said. 

Axel was surprised, “How?”

“I've been able to detect the light and darkness in people's hearts. I could try and find the resonance that is unique to heartless and we could find him that way.”

“I didn't know you could do that,” Axel said. 

Roxas shrugged, “it's kinda new to this life.”

“This life?” Squirrel Girl asked. 

“Long story,” they both said in unison. 

“So when should we start?” Ms. Marvel asked. 

Axel raised his hand, “I, for one, am seriously hungry. As Squirrel Girl knows, Roxas and I didn't get any breakfast this morning.”

Squirrel Girl snickered, “unless it was sausage.”

Roxas just rolled his eyes at the childishness and Axel did his best to keep a straight face but laughed, “okay. Yeah. I walked right into that one. No but really, can we go somewhere to eat?”

“Ms. Marvel's the local. Where do you recommend?” Squirrel Girl asked.

“Well, I know a good bakery.”

Axel grinned, “perfect. Let's go.”

Ms. Marvel and Squirrel Girl found places to change before they all headed out. 

“My best friend is Italian and his family has been going to this place for years,” Kamala gushed. 

“What is this place known for?” Axel asked. 

“Mostly for their cannoli, but pretty much everything is good,” Kamala responded. 

Roxas tugged at Axel, silently asking what cannoli was. 

Axel grinned, picking up on Roxas's signs, “you'll love it.”

When they arrived, Axel grabbed two ricotta cannoli while Kamala had a chocolate and Doreen hazelnut. 

The girls dived into theirs, but Axel waited to watch Roxas's response to the dessert. With Axel watching expectantly, Roxas crunched into the rolled pastry. 

“It's sort of savory and rich, but mostly sweet. Huh,” Roxas ate some more. 

Axel sure of Roxas's enjoyment bit into his own, “it's not sea salt ice cream but I figured this might be something you'd like.”

Doreen said, “sea salt ice cream? Never even heard of that. Is that like salt water taffy that contains zero salt water?”

Axel laughed, “it's kind of unique, but it does contain salt. It's essentially a salty ice cream. Salty, sweet, perfect combo.” He winked at Roxas who blushed slightly. He wasn't that salty was he? Or that sweet? He probably was. Either way he could tell Axel wasn't talking about the ice cream.

After everyone was satisfied with their Italian pastries, the girls suited back up and met outside. 

“So what now?” Squirrel Girl asked. 

Roxas closed his eyes trying to piece together the light and darkness in this world. “There are a lot of hearts. I'm going to try to see if I can identify the darkness.”

He took a deep breath and tried to take it all in. There really were a lot of hearts, in varying shades of light and darkness, some very dark, some very light, most a mix of both. 

He opened his eyes, “Hmm. I don't think that's working. There is just too much to sift through. I'm going to try something different.”

He closed his eyes again and remembered the feeling of hunting for heartless back on Radiant Garden. That particular feeling if finding pockets of them. There it was! That unique smell of darkness!

“This way!” he started off down the street, the other three trailing in his wake.

He took a sharp turn to the right, down a block, a left, two more blocks down, and down an alleyway.

There was a guy glowing blue who frowned at the appearance of the four of them, paying particular attention to Ms. Marvel. 

“What are you doing here? I'd rather not spend time with a traitor to inhumans,” he sneered. 

“Kamran, I don't know how you did it, but you've been releasing creatures of darkness,” Ms. Marvel said.

“That's none of your business, Kamala,” he sneered stronger using her real name. 

“How could you possibly have ever liked this guy?” Squirrel Girl asked. Tippy-Toes chattered on Squirrel Girl's shoulder. “Well that's very diplomatic of you Tippy-Toes.”

Ms. Marvel ignored Squirrel Girl in favor of glaring at Kamran, “if you're not going to tell us anything there is nothing more to talk about.”

“That sounds appropriate,” he frowned and lifted his arms summoning a dozen tough looking heartless. Even Axel was now able to see the darkness oozing out of him. 

“Axel and Squirrel Girl, you guys take the heartless. Me and Ms. Marvel on jerkface,” Roxas grinned ironically at the name and summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

Squirrel Girl and Axel nodded and jumped into action. Ms. Marvel embiggened her fists and Roxas jumped in first blocking his explosive attack with the keyblades. Kamran gritted his teeth seeing his attack was blocked before Ms. Marvel jumped over Roxas and tried to punch him with her giant hands. He blocked it but it drew his attention to her and he raised his hand to deliver another electrical explosion. Roxas jumped between taking the blow with his keyblades, and Ms. Marvel delivered another blow from behind. The two worked with Roxas taking the explosive hits, and any damage he might not have blocked, he used a Cura spell to take care of, while Ms. Marvel served offense. As the heartless fight finished up for the other two, Axel and Squirrel Girl joined as well, and followed a similar pattern, with Axel taking the hits and Squirrel Girl delivering kicks and punches where she could. 

It only took a few minutes before Kamran returned to his human coloring panting on his knees, exhausted and in pain.

Roxas looked at Axel, who nodded. Roxas lifted Oblivion towards Kamran, remembered the unique smell of heartless and his keyblade shone. Kamran was lifted into the air, his heart briefly shining out of his chest, keyhole alight, before the light dissipated and he was lowered back down. 

Axel saw that Roxas's work was done, locked the world of heartless, a keyhole shined on the brick wall of the alley.

By the time he was done Kamran was staggering into a standing position. “You'll pay for this!” He lifted his arms in the same fashion as before to summon more heartless. He was shocked when nothing happened, “what. What did you do?”

“You won't be able to summon those things anymore jerkface,” Squirrel Girl said with a grin. 

“But- but I needed those to gain back favor!”

“Guess you get to go back to your bosses empty handed,” Ms. Marvel said with little sympathy. 

Kamran just growled, “soon you'll see you're on the wrong side. Protecting those lower lifeforms!”

“Bye bye sweetums!” Squirrel Girl waved sarcastically. 

Kamran ran out of the alley.

They all stared at each other before Ms. Marvel high fived Squirrel Girl, “that felt awesome!”

“I wish I could beat up my horrible dates like that!”

Roxas looked up at Axel, “have fun?”

Axel put his hands behind his head leisurely, “yeah. This was pretty fun.”

Roxas nodded and smiled. Even if he didn't really get the full picture, he was glad that Axel enjoyed this world.

“Should we get going?” Roxas asked. 

“You guys are leaving already?” Squirrel Girl said. 

“Yeah, heartless are gone, so we'll be moving on,” Axel said. 

“Thank you for your help,” Ms. Marvel told them. 

“Anytime,” Axel said before he took Roxas's hand.

However before they could open a dark portal, a bright orange circle opened up below their feet. They felt the floor drop below them but they immediately landed on a wooden floor in a dusty entrance hall.

A goateed man greeted them as he walked down the grand wooden stairs. 

Axel gasped, “you're Dr. Strange!”

He smiled, “I see you heard of me. I thought it would be proper to greet the visiting keyblade wielders.”

“Oh. Uh. Hi!” Axel said a little star struck.

Roxas was still a little disoriented but saw he was in no immediate danger and put his hand out, “I'm Roxas, this is Axel.”

“And I am Dr. Strange, please come in,” Dr. Strange shook his hand and directed them inside.

Roxas walked calmly while Axel kept looking around, trying to take it all in. 

Dr. Strange opened a door to what appeared to be a study and pointed to two leather armchairs. Roxas and Axel both sat down before Dr. Strange found his own seat.

“I wanted to officially thank you. When the heartless appeared, I was concerned. Both because there was an obvious leak in this world allowing them to enter, but also because I have no resources with which to remove them completely.”

Roxas spoke, “you're welcome. However no real thanks is necessary. It is our job to take care of heartless. We have sealed this world so the heartless should not return.”

Dr. Strange nodded, “I detected that. Thank you. I must ask for a favor however. Might I be able to contact you if we are in need of keyblade wielders in the future?”

“Yes!” Axel practically screamed. He coughed a little embarrassed at his own excitement, “I mean, of course we'd be happy to help.”

Dr. Strange nodded, “may I have your, I believe you call it, gummiphone?”

Axel nodded and handed it to him. Dr. Strange once in hand, levitated the phone between his two hands, bright orange sigals flashed around the phone before it floated down into one of his palms.

“This should be able to make and receive calls off world from now on. If we are in need, we'll contact you. Feel free to do the same if you are in need of any particular advice.”

Axel looked at the phone amazed, but Roxas politely replied, “thank you very much Doctor.”

“You're very welcome,” he stood, ushering them back towards the entrance.

When they got the entrance hall Roxas opened a portal and grabbed Axel's hand. He bowed politely to Dr. Strange but before he stepped through Dr. Strange spoke up. 

“Oh, Axel?”

“Yes, sir?” he said, still star struck.

“Read those comic books with your boyfriend. If you keep up like this, he's going to feel lonely.”

Axel just looked shocked but nodded numbly.

Roxas bowed again politely before pulling Axel by the hand through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't do Squirrel Girl justice. Go read "The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl."  
> Go!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Dagobah

Roxas and Axel emerged in a thick swamp. Mist, tangled tree roots of giant trees, and strange animal calls greeted them.

They checked the name simultaneously, though only Axel spoke aloud, “Dagobah, huh.”

Roxas nodded and looked around, taking in the dark swamp before he gasped and pointed.

Axel looked out at to where Roxas was pointing, “what is it? I can't see anything.”

“It's a pure heart. One of the most powerful I've ever encountered outside of our group back then,” Roxas said in amazement. 

Axel looked at Roxas, “what should we do?”

Before Roxas could respond, a short green figure with large bat like ears emerged from the mist, hobbling slowly with a twisted cane. 

“Hmmm. Great surprise this is. Warriors of Light,” the figure spoke with a squeak. 

“Um. I'm Roxas and this is Axel.”

“Hmm. Follow me. My home this way is. Your tale I must hear. Yes. Yes,” and he hobbled back into the mist.

They looked at each other before doing as he said and following him. The small green creature brought them to a small home and stepped inside.

“Come come! Duck if you must!” he called from within the house. 

Roxas and Axel again looked at each other and shrugged. Roxas ducked his head at the entrance, but Axel had to crawl in on hands and knees to fit. He was able to sit up straight once inside.

The green being was busy at the stove preparing some sort of beverage, “Master Yoda my name is. Last surviving member of the Jedi order I am. Though all hope is lost not. An apprentice soon I will have. Yes. Soon.” Master Yoda handed each of them a very roughly made ceramic cup. Roxas took a sip. It wasn't unpleasant. 

“Now, Warriors of Light. To properly address you, how may I? Your order, your training, your connection to the force what is?”

“We're keyblade wielders, Master Yoda,” Roxas answered. 

“Keyblade wielders, hmm. Keyblade wielders, hmm,” Yoda sat down. “Your weapon, may I see?”

Roxas summoned Oblivion and placed it down in front of Yoda. Yoda looked at it with a great deal of intensity.

“Tales there are. From days before Sith and Jedi. Tales where the force took the form of hearts of light and darkness. The ancients wielded weapons taken form of the wielders own heart. Hmm. The battle of light and darkness fierce it was. Darkness broke apart entire worlds it did. But darkness yielded to light. It did. Hmm yes.”

He looked even closer at Oblivion, “a weapon from a heart created. Hmm. Your order is far more ancient, believe I. Still, ally of the Jedi, you two be.”

Roxas dispelled Oblivion and Yoda got back up to hobble around his house. 

“Hmm. Still, strength of heart you both have. But stronger still you both could be. Training. Training, provide you both I can.”

Roxas and Axel both looked at each other, and in silent communication they nodded. Weird as this guy was, they could tell they could trust him. With a heart as pure and strong as his, it was at the very least worth looking into. 

“What sort of training are you thinking of Master Yoda?” Roxas asked. 

“To train the heart, the darkness within one must face. The Cave of Evil not far from here lies. There visions of the darkness one carries within shall appear. Face them and strong you shall become. Or else into darkness you will fall.”

“There's a cave of darkness?” Axel asked. 

“Yes. Powerful darkness. This planet, strong in the force it is. Your friend detects it, can he not?” Yoda looked at Roxas.

“The force meaning, the power of light and darkness?” Roxas asked. 

“Yes. Yes. Familiar to you it is?”

Roxas nodded. 

“Training also in perception offer you I can,” Yoda turned to Axel.

“Uh. Thank you,” Axel said. 

“Allies of the Light we be,” Yoda offered. 

Roxas smiled at Axel and Axel smiled and nodded to him affectionately. Roxas hoped he might be able to learn to see hearts like he did. He hoped they could both be stronger. Yoda did not miss the action. 

“You two, separate you are not? Attachment to the darkside leads. Strange. Most strange.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Roxas asked.

Yoda chanted, “the Jedi code thus is:

There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

There is no death, there is the Force.”

Axel looked confused, “but then what drives you? What keeps you fighting?” Axel pointed to Roxas, “he's the one that got me fighting for light in the first place.”

Yoda pondered this, “Connection. Perhaps connection. Not attachment. Hmm. The ancient order teach me much it could.” He continued his explanation, “the Sith, warriors of the dark side, attachment, passion, and fear they use. Once attached, fear of loss is inevitable. The Sith Oath is thus: 

Peace is a lie. There is only Passion.

Through Passion I gain Strength.

Through Strength I gain Power.

Through Power I gain Victory.

Through Victory my chains are Broken.

The Force shall free me.”

Roxas said, “I can kind of get that. The Sith code I mean. Outside of peace is a lie. Maybe that's it. If you believe peace is a lie, you are gaining power just for yourself, and that certainly can lead you to fall to darkness. But the act of gaining power isn't bad, if it's because you want to protect those you care about. Protect peace. I can't see this code as a bad thing.”

Axel interrupted, “maybe it would be different if the ‘I’ was replaced with ‘we.’ Through passion WE gain Strength. Through strength WE gain victory. Because WE are in this together. Strength comes from the feelings we have for each other.”

Roxas added, “the strongest among us used to say often, ‘my friends are my power.’”

Yoda was still deep in thought, “a Light Sith code. Interesting. Interesting. Hmm.”

Yoda hobbled over to shelf and grabbed some scratchy looking blankets, “Roxas and Axel your names was, yes? Yes? Rest here you may. Tomorrow we train. Training for you and training for me.”

“Thank you for the blankets, but we have our own gear,” Roxas took the blankets and placed them back on the shelf.

Yoda nodded, “then rest. Rest. Tomorrow, training.”

Roxas looked at Axel, barely brushing the ceiling of Yoda's house with the top of his head, just sitting down.

“Um, I think we should probably set up outside,” Roxas said.

“Greet you in the morning, I will,” Yoda said.

Roxas and Axel both bowed their heads and a little less than gracefully, exited Yoda's house.

Roxas pulled out his camping gear from his pockets and Axel helped him set up the tent. Axel requested an air mattress and a two person sleeping bag from his jacket, and they placed both inside before settling down.

The gummiphone buzzed in Axel's pocket and he pulled it out. 

“What is it?” Roxas asked surprised. 

Axel looked, “it's just a selfie from Doreen. Seems her and Kamala decided to go for lunch.”

“I guess whatever Dr. Strange did to it, worked,” Roxas said. 

Axel futzed with the gummiphone, “he was even able to add all sorts of contacts! Look!” Axel handed the phone to Roxas.

“You're right! There's Xion on here! Do you think we could call her?”

Axel grinned, “no harm in trying, right?”

Roxas grinned and pressed to call. 

After a few rings Xion's face appeared on the screen.

“Oh my! It is you! I was confused when my phone said ‘Would you like to accept a call from Roxas and Axel,’ and I wasn't sure if it was real!”

Axel grinned, “hey Xion! We got our phone altered by a powerful sorcerer. So now we can make off world calls!”

Xion grinned, “oh that's so wonderful! How are you guys doing?”

Roxas smiled fondly, “we're doing great Xion. How's Sora and Lea? How's your pregnancy going?”

“Sora is doing well. He's going to give me a heart attack though. He's really gotten more energy and likes to take it out by climbing up everything. One time I caught him on top of the refrigerator! But we are all otherwise doing well. I found out the baby is going to be another boy.”

“Congratulations!” Axel said. 

“So everything looks healthy?” Roxas asked. 

“Yeah I'm healthy, the baby's healthy, we're all doing well. What have you been up to?”

Axel explained, “we went to a world with superheroes! There was a villain who had been summoning heartless, but we took care of him. Now we're on a swamp world with some sort of light warrior Master. Supposedly we'll be doing some sort of training tomorrow.”

“That sounds awesome!” Xion said but then there was the sound of pottery shattering, “got to go! Sora is into something! I love you both!”

They both smiled fondly, “we love you too!” There was another sound of something shattering and Xion saying exasperatedly “Sora!” before the video cut out. 

They both chuckled to each other. Axel yawned, stretched and laid back leisurely. 

“You want to tuck in for the night?” Roxas asked. 

“Probably not a bad idea. Sounds like there will be a lot going on tomorrow.”

Roxas unzipped the large sleeping bag, took off his organization jacket and slipped inside. Axel did the same and then zipped back up the bag, cocooning the two of them.

Once Roxas had settled his head on Axel's chest, Axel ran his fingers through Roxas's hair.

“I love you, Axel.”

Axel kissed the top of his head, “I love you too.”

They both closed their eyes and drifted off with the sound of odd animal screeching outside and the occasional patter of dripping on the tent. They didn't mind, cocooned together, they slept deeply.    
  



	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Dagobah

Roxas was the first to wake up. A particularly loud screech from some sort of wild animal was more than sufficient as an alarm clock.

Roxas looked at Axel, who was still quietly snoring.

He'd always heard that watching people sleep was creepy, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to memorize Axel's face. The pores on his nose. The eyelashes, long for a man. If he looked closely he could even see the pulse on his neck gently pumping proof of the heart laid in Axel's chest. He looked so beautiful and so peaceful that made Roxas smile widely.

Roxas knew that Master Yoda would be expecting them soon however, and though loath to wake him, he'd rather be the one to do it. 

“Hey Axel,” Roxas kissed his nose.

Axel swatted at his nose clumsily.

“Aaaaxxeeellll,” Roxas ran his fingers through his hair.

Axel groaned and cracked his eyes open.

“Oh. Hey beautiful,” he smiled drowsily. 

“Hey yourself. We better get up for whatever Master Yoda has planned,” Roxas smiled. Axel was adorable just waking up.

Axel yawned deeply and stretched his limbs awkwardly in the tent.

“Hey Roxas. Can you find if Wilson Jr. serves breakfast?”

Roxas picked up Axel's jacket and pulled out two protein bars out of the pocket and handed one over. 

“That works,” Axel said as he opened it up and took a bite. Roxas handed him his coat directly then Roxas placed his own on. 

As Axel finished up his bar and started putting on his coat he asked, “so what do you think Master Yoda has planned for us?”

“Well, it sounds like there's that evil cave that gives you visions of the darkness residing in your heart which to be honest, I'm not looking forward to.”

Axel nodded in agreement.

“But I think he wants to try to teach you what I can do. Being able to sense the status of hearts. It's probably half the reason I wasn't totally confused in Faerieland,” Roxas had a small grin when Axel groaned at his own embarrassing encounter there. “I was only partly confused. But it nonetheless helped that I could read Maleficent's heart and see it was light rather than dark, and it guided the rest of my decisions.”

“Yeah, I admit that it could be really useful. You remember hearing all that happened to Terra back in the day, right?”

Roxas nodded.

“It seems he trusted every person of darkness he encountered. There wasn't a single time he stopped and thought, maybe these guys are blowing me hot air.”

Roxas laughed, “I wonder if that's not just a part of who he is. It seemed Zombie World Terra had a similar bad judge of character.”

“Aqua and Ventus have their work cut out trying to protect him.”

Roxas grinned, “no doubt.”

“Okay. So evil creepy hallucination cave. And sensing light and darkness. Anything else you think?”

“Well, Master Yoda was curious about ‘the ways of the keyblade.’ To be honest, the Jedi sound a lot like a religion we have back home in Radiant Garden.”

“I thought you prayed to ancestors and local gods?” Axel asked. 

“We do, but there's another religion. It's like, you pray to the local gods for stuff with this life, and you pray to the other ones for stuff pertaining to the next life.”

“Huh, go on.”

“Well, the main practitioners take vows of asceticism. Life inevitably brings pain, and all things are impermanent. Attachment is thought to bring suffering because of the impermanence of all things. So, they spend a lot of time meditating, hoping to break the cycle of reincarnation. Because if you keep on living, you'll keep on suffering,” Roxas explained.

“That both makes a lot of sense, but also seems like a giant cop out at the same time. Not that I like to suffer but I do it for a reason.”

Roxas shrugged, “either way. This Jedi thing sounds sort of similar. But he seemed interested that we can have light hearts and not be going down the same path.”

“So we get to explain a bunch of Sora-isms?”

Roxas laughed, “yeah. Probably.”

Axel nodded.

Roxas looked at Axel, and wanted to choose his next words carefully, “so Axel, about this cave. Do you think you should go in it?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean. You have a strong heart, but, there's a really deep weakness inside it. Not filled with darkness perse but one that could be manipulated. I would trust you to be able to fight it. I do. You've gone through far more darkness than whatever this cave could dish out, but still, it worries me.”

“What sort of weakness?”

“The accident. Losing your family. All that.”

Axel looked down, “oh.”

“I mean what I said that it's not filled with darkness now, and I do think you would ultimately win against whatever this cave throws at you, but I can't help but think, why risk opening a wound that hasn't ever truly healed.”

“Yeah, I guess I can see that.”

Roxas lifted Axel's face, “don't ever take this as me saying you're weak. There are just some old wounds that need healing. Once you're ready I have no doubt you could face a hundred evil creepy hallucination caves.”

Axel smiled, “thanks Roxas. I needed to hear that.” He grinned, “but you've always been stronger than me anyways.”

Roxas smiled too, “yeah, but you fell in love first. You grew a new heart first.”

Axel kissed him and smiled lovingly, “I can't deny that.”

Roxas wanted to kiss him back, and then some, but there was what looked like a stick hitting the top of the tent sharply.

They both grinned, a little exasperated, before Roxas unzipped the tent. 

“Good morning Master Yoda,” Roxas greeted the figure standing before them with his stick now supporting him as a cane. 

“Rest well you did?”

“Very well. Thank you,” Roxas came out of the tent, followed by Axel.

“Training, prepared you are?”

“Yes Master Yoda. Though I hope you understand, we might choose not to do certain parts of it,” Roxas said. 

“Understand I do. Only when one is ready, darkness you should face.”

“Thank you Master Yoda,” Axel bowed.

Yoda bowed back. “Worry not. More to teach you I can. More to teach me surely you will.”

Roxas and Axel both nodded.

“Roxas, choose to face the darkside do you?”

Roxas nodded, though he gripped Axel hand. 

“Follow me. Hmm. Hmm,” and Yoda hobbled off in a particular direction in the misty forest. Roxas used his senses and didn't have a difficult time following. He could tell the whole planet hummed with power, but there was a concentration that felt almost like a black hole. A gaping maw of concentrated darkness. He actually tuned back out his sense, just to not feel totally sucked in immediately.

After a few minutes of walking, Axel and Roxas hand in hand followed Yoda to exactly what both of them had pictured in their minds, a super creepy looking cave.

“The Cave of Evil ahead lies. Visions of darkness you will see. Purge the darkness in your heart you will, or to darkness you will fall,” Yoda said ominously.

Roxas turned towards Axel, put his hands on the sides of his face and pulled him down for a firm kiss, “I'll be back.”

Axel kissed him again, “I know. You've always been stronger than me.”

Roxas smiled, “and yet you still always manage to keep up with me.”

Axel laughed, “I believe in you.”

“Thank you Axel,” Roxas smiled taking in one last look of his green eyes before turning and entering the cave.

The cave by only visual appearances was no different than any other sort of cave. Dark, wet, though one thing different was there was no life. Caves are often bursting with all sorts of dark dwelling creatures, mosses, and the slippery film of various microbial slimes that flourish in wet dark places.

This cave had nothing and Roxas footsteps echoed sharply.

Roxas felt the chill of darkness the second he entered. This was far more oppressive than traveling in the portals between worlds. His heart was strengthened thanks to finding Axel, but the darkness really was coming from all sides.

A figure appeared out from the darkness in front of him. Roxas recognized him and he wore no mask to hide his face, both which surprised him. 

“Vanitas!”

He sneered, “hello Roxas.”

“Why would you be the vision I see?”

“I don't know, Ventus.”

“I'm not Ventus.”

“Oh. I apologize, Sora,” Vanitas sneered wider. 

“I'm not Sora either!”

Vanitas just grinned and walked around him leisurely, “oh, that's right. You will always be only a shadow.”

“I'm not. And even if I was, it would only be because our hearts are connected. I am as much a part of his heart as he is of mine,” Roxas  said confidently. 

Vanitas clicked his tongue angrily. It seems Roxas had come to the “right answer.” He couldn't attack him from this angle. 

“Then why are you living this life? You should be dead. Aren't you just rehashing the same life over and over again. You're a corpse. Nothing but stolen memories.”

“So? I'm not alone. If I'm a freak of nature I'm not a freak of nature on my own! Axel is with me!”

“But what if he's gone? Then you would be alone again. You have no one but him. He'll eventually die, and then you would be nothing.”

Roxas's clutched his chest. That could happen. Axel could die and then what would he do.

“I...I'd be-”

“Alone,” Vanitas continued his sentence.

Roxas closed his eyes. He concentrated on identifying Axel's heart, if only to give him solace that at this moment he wasn't alone. The darkness didn't make it easy, but he cut through the darkness in his mind. He saw Axel's bright heart, he was pacing outside the entrance believing in him, but feeling antsy nonetheless. Roxas couldn't help but smile.

“He's still with me. We are-” Roxas concentrated and a bright line came into focus that cut the darkness between his heart and Axel’s. “We are connected.”

Vanitas growled in his throat.

Roxas focused again and saw a thinner line that connected him to Yoda. Another stronger one that went off into the distance that Roxas felt connected him to Xion. Another to Lea. Another to Mama Odie. Another to Maleficent and Aurora. He was even thinly connected to a child version of himself, thanks to his suggestion to connect him with another Axel in the world no longer filled with zombies. Roxas saw the threads connecting his heart to many many other hearts. 

“I'm never alone. I am in others hearts and they're in mine. We are all connected!”

Vanitas growled in anger, realizing his ultimate defeat and vanished.

Roxas smiled widely and followed the bright shining thread that brought him back home. When he emerged from the entrance with a bright smile on his face Axel ran and grabbed him up in a fierce hug. 

“Did it- did it go okay?”

Roxas hugged him back, “yeah. It went okay.”

Axel looked at him with pride and love and Roxas looked at him with gratefulness. He wouldn't have discovered all these connections without the bright shining connection he had with him.

A squeaky voice interrupted his thoughts, “hmm. Taught me much,  Master Roxas has.”

Roxas turned to Yoda but still held onto Axel's hand, “oh I am no Master. I haven't passed the Mark of Mastery exam for keyblades.”

“Hmm. That may be, but for Jedi, passed you have. Not many the fabric of the force can see. The connections between. Master Roxas taught me much you have.”

“In what way?”

“Jedi, with all living things, a connection we have. Attachment to any one, fear of loss will bring. But a strong heart, the ability to break through fear it has. Thank you Master Roxas. This lesson well I have learned.”

Roxas looked up at Axel, “it's not that I'm not scared of losing him. But. We'll always be connected.” He grinned widely, “I'll just find him again.”

“Oh Roxas,” Axel started to tear up. 

Roxas laughed, “no crying okay!” He wiped any tears off of Axel's face with a smile. 

“Then don't say such romantic things!” Axel laughed in tears. 

Roxas laughed again, “then I won't say I love you. Doesn't make it not true. Just that I won't say it.” He grinned cheekily. 

Axel smiled, “I love you too.”

“Ah ah I said I wouldn't say it.”

They both laughed and even Yoda chuckled a little. 

“Thank you again Master Roxas. Teach me much, you have,” Yoda bowed. 

Roxas also bowed.

“Rest a bit we should. Then start with you, we will,” Yoda poked Axel in the chest with his cane. 

Axel laughed nervously and rubbed at his chest where it was hit. It was just like Mama Odie. These little guys are surprisingly strong.

They all followed Yoda back to his house, Roxas and Axel hand in hand. Axel in particular wondering what was next for him.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Dagobah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn! In Star Wars world! Yeah. I totally went there.

Master Yoda provided them both a thin gruel in rough ceramic bowls. Though it didn't have much flavor, it wasn't unpleasant and was surprisingly filling. Once everyone was finished and Roxas helped to take everyone's bowls, Yoda turned to Axel who was sitting with his legs crossed on the dirt floor. 

“Training we will start. Axel, ready you are?”

Axel nodded, determined. 

“Good. Close your eyes. Your heart, feel it, do you?”

Axel closed his eyes and did as he was told. He itched to summon his keyblade. He was certainly able to feel his own heart, now that he knew how.

“Good. Good. Now feel the force around you. Feel the power. Beneath you, power there is.”

Axel started to strain, power beneath him? There was only the hard floor. How did Roxas even do this? Okay. Maybe if he could concentrate harder. Feel the floor. Feel the floor. 

“No! Only one layer seeing you are! The tree in the forest rather than the whole forest! Your senses you must step back!”

Axel took a deep breath. Okay. The forest. The forest. Some animal was calling. It started to drizzle with rain again.

“Yes. Yes. Now feel the forest. Feel the force!”

Axel strained to feel. He tried. He squeezed his eyes tightly and did his best to concentrate.

Roxas spoke out, “Stop.”

Axel and Yoda both opened their eyes and looked at him. 

“I. I'm sorry. I don't mean to interrupt you Master Yoda. I just…”

“Master Roxas. From you, already much I have learned. Something you need to say, you may.”

“I just. I know Axel. I mean. I just. I don't know if it will work that way. I know your order favors all life, but keyblade wielders work off of each other. Our entire business has to with hearts.”

Yoda looked in thought, “hmmm. Hmmm. Go on Master Roxas.”

Roxas nodded and he moved so he was sitting cross legged facing Axel. He grabbed his hands loosely.

“Okay Axel. Look at me.”

Axel grinned, “hey good looking!”

Roxas gave him an annoyed look. 

“Okay okay! Serious time!” Axel looked at Roxas's face. 

“Now close your eyes.”

Axel did so.

“Okay. Feel your heart again.”

Axel did so, smiling slightly. 

“Do you feel my hands? Do you hear my voice? Do feel me?”

Axel nodded.

“My heart. It's here.” Roxas pulled one of Axel's hands and put it on his chest. “I'm here. Do you feel me?”

Axel felt Roxas's heart beating steady under his fingers. He heard Roxas quiet breathing. The warmth of his hands held by his own. Something felt like it was on the periphery of his senses.

Roxas smiled. This was working.

“Where am I?”

“You're right here.”

“Can you see me?”

“A-almost. It's,” Axel took a deep breath. “It's like I smell you. Like when I was searching for you.”

“Yes. That's right. I'm right here. Right?”

Axel nodded, forgetting Roxas's eyes were closed too. Roxas knew anyways.

Axel took a deep breath out and opened his eyes. “Arg! I feel so close!”

Roxas smiled and held Axel's face, “you're doing great.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Even Yoda nodded.

“Do you want to keep going?” Roxas held both of Axel's hands again.

Axel nodded and so Roxas closed his eyes and Axel followed suit. 

“So you remember the smell? What does your heart say?”

“That you're here.”

“What else?”

“That. You're breathing. Your heart is beating. Your smell...your smell. Oh shit. Sorry.” Axel opened his eyes, his face matched his hair and he put both his hands to cover his face. 

“Wait, what's wrong?” Roxas asked

“I can't! I'm supposed to be serious now!” Axel uncrossed his legs and pulled his face into knees. 

“Wait. Wait. You were doing well. What's wrong?” Roxas asked, he was really starting to get concerned.

“I just can't! You smelled so good and I just kept thinking about you and I just.”

Yoda snickered watching the two of them. When Axel fully realized that Yoda knew what happened, it took care of his “problem” immediately. 

“Master Yoda? What's so funny?” Roxas was really confused, there was something big he was obviously missing.

“Hehe. Connection, many forms it can take. Hehe,” Yoda giggled. 

Axel just looked horrified.

“Axel. What's going on,” Roxas looked at him, both extremely concerned but not taking any bullshit.

Axel covered his face again, “I got a stiffy.”

“What?”

“An erection. I couldn't help it! All this thinking of you!”

Roxas at first looked surprised, but then relieved that it wasn't something much more serious than he thought. Then he smiled and tried his best not to giggle. He could tell Axel already felt horrible.

Roxas pulled Axel's face up from buried in his knees, “Axel. It's okay.”

“Really? I'm trying to take this seriously. I really am.”

“I know. And it's okay. Really.”

“I'm sorry. I don't mean to seem like I'm not. It just, it happened.”

“It's really okay,” then Roxas stopped and thought. “Actually I have an idea.”

“Huh?”

Roxas turned to Yoda, “Master Yoda. We're going to try something. If you would please, ignore us. Or meditate. Or something. This is something I'd prefer just for the two of us.”

Yoda nodded respectfully.

Roxas pulled Axel's hand indicating they should leave. Axel just followed, not quite knowing what Roxas was thinking.

“Okay Axel, can you grab that side of the tent? We need to move it.”

“Uh, okay?” They took the stakes out and each pulled up a side of the tent. Roxas guided them to take the tent farther away from Yoda's house.

“You want to tell me what's going on?” Axel asked. 

“I want to move it so we have as much privacy as possible. It'll be hard on a planet like this, but we'll make due as best as we can.”

“Huh?”

“It's a powerful planet so there might be some residual energy from what we might do, but at least it'll give us some level of space from Master Yoda.”

“I...still don't understand.”

Roxas seemed to have felt they were far enough away and indicated to drop the tent. As he started to place the stakes in again he said, “it was working with you trying to feel me, so I thought you could FEEL me. Really feel me.”

It hit Axel, “you, want to? For that?”

Roxas grinned, “think I can't blow your mind?”

Axel laughed, “I already know you can do that. I just didn't realize it could be used for THAT.”

Roxas shrugged, “I don't know. I figured it couldn't hurt to try.”

Axel grinned, “this is going to be the best training ever.”

Roxas laughed, “just know I really do want to try. It won't be ALL fun. But if it doesn't work, well then we at least had a good time.”

“Again, best training ever,” Axel said as he placed the last tent stake. 

Roxas coughed, “okay. Not to be too serious, but get inside and strip.”

Axel grinned and stepped inside the tent, “yes Master Roxas.”

“Hey! I'm not really a Master!” Roxas followed and zipped up the opening from inside.

“Master Yoda seems to think so,” Axel grinned as he started pulling off his own clothing. 

“I don't know what Master Yen Sid will think about that though. So, until then cut it out,” Roxas playfully punched Axel's arm and started peeling off his own clothes.

Axel was nearly naked and sitting on the air mattress and sleeping bag, “ socks too?”

Roxas had pulled his shirt off and was going for his pants, “socks too. Everything.”

“Don't have to tell me twice. Should I get the usual?”

Roxas pulled off everything himself and nodded. Axel found his jacket and got out the condoms and lube.

“No condoms this time. I'll just have to deal with the shits later, but it'll be worth it if this works,” Roxas said as he grabbed the condom out of Axel's hand and stuffed it back into the jacket pocket. 

“Are you sure? I mean, I'm not going to refuse bareback, but I don't want to do that to you. I can also try pulling out you know,” Axel said concerned. 

Roxas shook his head, “I think the closer we feel each other, the better this will work. And don't you dare focus on pulling out. That's not what we're doing this for. We're focusing on getting you to see, and this will just be a method to do it.”

Axel laughed, “well with that sexy pep talk, how do you want to do it?”

“Think you can prep me? Don't enter until I tell you, but think you can do that?”

“Do I need to do it in any special way?”

Roxas shook his head. Axel pulled closer and held Roxas's face in his hands and said in a sultry voice, “so, anyway I want?”

Roxas shuddered a little at Axel's voice taking that sort of timber and nodded. 

Axel pulled his face down to meet Roxas's in a kiss.

Roxas smiled and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Axel moaned at Roxas's tongue playing at the back of his teeth and met his tongue with his own.

Roxas moved his arms around Axel's back while Axel moved one of the hands holding his face down Roxas's neck and shoulder, and massaged it lightly.

Axel tugged on Roxas's bottom lip gently and he groaned in response. Roxas moved one of his hands to thumb at a nipple and Axel pulled away from the kiss to moan. Roxas started kissing down Axel's neck and collarbone and he ran his hand up and down his back. Axel moaned at the attention, but then remembered he actually had a job to do and pushed Roxas down on the air mattress.

Roxas just smiled but lost his smile in a moan when Axel started kissing down his neck and moved a hand to his chest to play with one of his nipples.

Axel started to kiss down his chest and panted, “can I? Can I give you a blow job?”

Roxas groaned, “I wish. But no. I don't want to be too close when we do this. I probably need to last.”

Axel nodded and latched onto a nipple and Roxas moaned. After giving it a few more licks he pulled off and found the lube.

Roxas moved a leg to rest over one of Axel's shoulders and Axel got a great view. 

“Oh God. You look so delicious Roxas. Are you sure?”

Roxas groaned, “don't change my mind. We're doing this. Prep me so I last.”

Axel bit his lip and the tempting view but nodded. He lubed up his hand and rubbed it a bit to warm it before he gently massaged at Roxas's entrance with his fingers.

Roxas groaned and encouraged him further.

Axel kissed the leg sitting on his shoulder and pushed inside with his middle finger. Roxas just moaned. Axel tried to do the slow drag out like Roxas liked but Roxas reached down and grabbed his arm.

He panted, “I promise, you can make me feel super good when we start. But please not now.”

Axel nodded obediently and just pumped in and out at the same pace, stretching him slowly.

“Another,” Roxas panted and Axel obeyed and pulled his finger out and lubed up again, sticking two inside. 

He pumped his fingers in and out in rhythmic time and Roxas's after a few more minutes moaned, “okay, one more.”

Axel gave him all three fingers and stretched him. It was so difficult not to do everything in his power to go for every method he knew to make Roxas feel good, but he was going to do this the way Roxas wanted to.

Roxas panted, “okay. I'm ready. On your back.”

Axel pulled out and laid down on his back. Roxas straddled his waist, in the position to ride him. 

“Okay Axel. Close your eyes.”

Axel closed them still hearing both their ragged breathing. 

“You're going to enter me, but I want you to feel me. Really feel me. Try and see me.”

Axel nodded but then groaned as Roxas lowered himself onto his dick. Once he was buried all the way to the hilt, Roxas stopped. Both of them caught their breath.

“Okay Axel. Open your eyes. Do you see me?”

Axel opened them and nodded. God, Roxas was so beautiful. He grabbed one of Axel's hands and placed it over his heart.

“Do you feel this?” Roxas panted and Axel nodded. He could feel Roxas's heart beating rapidly in his chest.

Roxas moved his hips up and then slammed back down on his dick. Axel closed his eyes and moaned deeply, but didn't move his hand.

“You still feel me?”

Axel nodded, though with what Roxas just did, he was far less attuned to feeling Roxas's pulse.

Roxas pumped his hips again, “feel my heart. Don't just feel this. Feel me.” He bounced again and Axel groaned. 

“Oh God, Roxas.”

“I said feel me. Feel our connection. Feel your heart beating in mine. My heart beating in yours,” he started pumping his hips rhythmically.

Axel groaned but focused. Roxas's ragged breathing. The sweat slipping under his fingers resting on Roxas's chest. The bright white heart shining inside it. A piece of him was inside Roxas and a piece of Roxas was inside him.

“Oh God Roxas.” Axel bucked his hips up in time to meet Roxas's rhythm.

“Ah. Axel. You. You see it?”

Axel nodded and thrust harder moaning, seeing Roxas's soul laid open and bare and tangled together with the heart beating in his own chest.

Roxas started to become undone himself and moaned loudly. He hastened the pace. “Ah! Ah! Axel!”

Axel could see it all so clearly now. Roxas was so beautiful. Their hearts were already so tangled together, inseparable.

Roxas moaned and grabbed at his own dick and pumped in time. Axel thrust upwards sharply over and over and Roxas screamed Axel's name and squeezed his own penis and came.

Axel felt Roxas's release and the light of his heart shine brighter and called out Roxas's name and released as well.

Roxas panted and tried to catch his breath. He was still sitting, but shakily, “did it. Did it work?”

Axel nodded, and tried to catch his breath. He looked at the light in Roxas's chest and then up to his face, “you. You're so beautiful.”

Roxas laughed breathlessly, “now you see what I see.” He placed a hand on Axel's chest where his own light was shining bright.

Axel smiled deeply. He had no words. 

“Can you see our connection?”

Axel nodded still grinning, “we're seriously tangled. There is no untying all of that.”

Roxas laughed, “yeah. We're pretty well stuck together.”

Axel brought one of his hands up to Roxas's face, “I love you Roxas.”

Roxas smiled with all the love in the world, “I love you too Axel.”

After Roxas pulled himself off of Axel and they awkwardly cleaned up with a towel pulled from Axel's jacket.

They settled cocooned inside the sleeping bag, and kissed leisurely, each holding a hand to the others chest, holding each other's heart, before they drifted off to sleep. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Dagobah, Nippon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flow sucks on this chapter (and all the chapters to be honest) but I hope you enjoy it anyways.

The next morning they leisurely packed up all their gear and stuffed it all inside their jacket pockets. Axel identified the way back to Yoda's house using his new skill. Roxas was proud of him. He still had difficulty seeing the connections between hearts, other than the strongly shining line connecting the two of them, but Roxas wasn't the slightest concerned. He had only just learned that skill himself.

Yoda greeted them in front of his home, "greetings I must give you. However farewell greetings they must be. My new apprentice today will come. More from you I wish to learn. The Force wills it not. Farewell I must say, however connection ever will there be. Hmm? Hmm?"

"Yes Master Yoda. There will always be a connection. Thank you very much for all your instruction. Good luck with your new apprentice," Roxas said. 

"Hmm, hmm. Luck, fortune, it is the way of the Force. Jedi say 'may the Force be with you.' However sentiment the same is. 'May the Force be with you,' to you both I will say," Yoda said. 

They both said in unison, "may the Force be with you."

With a smile and a wave to Yoda, the held hands and Roxas opened a portal and they stepped through.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

They stepped out into an alleyway. Roxas recognized the area as ancient Radiant Garden but Axel had seen scenes like this in samurai movies. "Nippon" was the name of this world. They both looked down at themselves and each other. Axel was in a black patterned kimono with wine colored splashes of color on the collar and belt. Roxas was in a white and indigo patterned kimono with indigo hakama pants. He even found a small crown shaped netsuke strapped to his belt.

"Shit Roxas. You look hot," Axel grinned.

He smirked, "I'm not the only one. Ancient Radiant Garden style definitely works for you."

"So this is ancient Radiant Garden to you huh. I had my suspicions that your world was similar to a particular country in mine, but that pretty much confirms it."

"So you know this style?" Roxas  had a tough time looking at Axel's face. His kimono was slightly opened on his chest and it drew his eye.

"Sort of. I never actually visited there, but they made a lot of movies," Axel grinned wider when he saw Roxas's not so subtle look. "You can tear it off me later if you want, but let's check this place out first."

Roxas blushed at being caught, but nodded and they exited the alley and onto a bustling street.

People in kimono of all sorts were quickly shuffling in all directions, though they could spot quite a few that seemed to be a bit more animal, sporting ears and tails. It reminded the both of them of Victorian England where they finally met, creatures and humans living harmoniously. 

They wandered the streets leisurely before a small animal in a gray kimono stopped them. Roxas recognized the boy as a tanuki.

"Pardon me sirs, but my master has requested your presence. Could I bother you to follow me?" the tanuki boy asked in a nervous voice. 

They looked at each other, and Axel shrugged. Roxas turned to the boy, "sure. Lead the way."

He brightened up and directed them with a tiny paw and they followed. He took them down the road and then to a side alley. The alley led to another busy road which led to another alley. After quite a few turns in and out of various side streets he stopped in front of a large wooden gate standing along a stone wall.

"Thank you very much sirs!" the tanuki boy said brightly. 

"May I ask where we are?" Axel asked. 

"This is the residence of chief Onmyoji to the queen. The great Namine," the tanuki said proudly. 

Axel and Roxas looked at each other and chuckled a little.

The tanuki looked confused, "is something wrong?"

"No. No. Absolutely everything is fine," Roxas said kindly.

He nodded and opened the gate door ushering them inside. There was a beautiful garden surrounding a winding path to what appeared to be a relatively large wooden house. He closed the gate behind them and said, "please enjoy the garden while I announce your presence." He scurried off.

Axel and Roxas looked around the manicured garden and Axel said to Roxas, "I think my translator magic might be off. I didn't quite get 'Onmyouji.'"

"Oh, that's kind of a specialized term. Technically it's one who communes with spirits, but it's kind of a sorcerer or gender neutral witch."

"I guess that makes sense with Namine," Axel nodded in understanding. 

Roxas chuckled, "yeah. No kidding."

They saw the tanuki boy scurrying along the path towards them. He said brightly when he arrived in front of them, "my master is ready for you now!"

Axel grinned, "well then let's go! Don't want to keep your master waiting."

The little boy bowed and walked slower than before down the path to the main door. They all left their wooden sandals at the step by the door and he directed them through the halls of paper screens until they reached a particular one which the boy opened and held his paw out in direction.

Inside they saw Namine, or whom they assume to be her. It was hard to tell as the person in very long white robes was kneeling with their head lowered all the way to the floor in an elegant bow. But the light blond hair seemed to be a dead giveaway.

They both kneeled on the two cushions placed in front of her and once comfortable, she raised her head.

With a small smile she spoke, "thank you so much for coming. My name is Namine and I am an Onmyouji."

"I'm Roxas and this is Axel. What is it that you need?"

She smiled a little wider, "the spirits were right. They said you'd be willing and able to help. I heard that you are travellers who could help with our problem."

They both nodded and Namine continued, "a demon has been attempting to harm our queen. So far it has already possessed one of the queen's consorts and has seriously injured the queen's other consort."

"A demon huh," Axel noted. 

Namine nodded, "at the moment the queen is sequestered in the mountain temple, using her spiritual power to contain the demon inside her consort and maintain as much as she can her consort's soul from corruption, but it can only last for so long. The spirits directed me to you. They said you would be able to help, both the queen and her consort."

"What are their names?" Axel asked. 

"Our queen is Great Lady Kairi. Her injured consort is lord Sora and the one possessed is lord Riku," Namine answered. Roxas and Axel looked at each other poignantly and nodded to each other. 

"We would be happy to help," Roxas answered for the both of them.

Namine smiled widely and put her hands together in relief, "thank you both so very much! We can prepare today and leave for the mountain temple in the morning. I'll have a room set up for um…how many rooms should I prepare?" Namine blushed. 

"Just one will be fine," Axel grinned awkwardly and Roxas blushed a bit too. 

Namine signaled to a servant waiting in the wings. This one was another tanuki, but was an older female. She gave her her instructions and the tanuki woman left with a bow.

"I've had a meal prepared for you both if you'd be willing to keep me company for dinner?" Namine addressed them.

"We'd love to. Thank you," Roxas said.

She stood and they were able to see her white robes, the sleeves were extra long and edged with thin red embroidery. She directed them to another room where they sat down at a low table and kind faced monkey woman started setting small dishes in front of them.

After the elaborate spread of dishes were set in front of them Namine signaled the start of the meal with a clap of "thank you for the food!"

Roxas and Axel copied her movements and said, "thank you for the food," before digging in.

The food was delicious and Axel knew Japanese food was popular but this was dangerously delicious.

Namine smiled, almost knowing the silent conversation was a sign of the quality of the meal.

She still decided to try for a little conversation once they had eaten most of their food, "the spirits didn't tell me much other than you two are travellers and would be able to help and how to find you."

She looked at them critically between bites and turned to Axel first, "you have a fire specialty, correct?"

Axel grinned and held out his palm and a small flame emerged.

She turned to Roxas, again looking critically at him, chewing in thought. Eventually she came up with an answer, "you are a little more difficult. I would say you specialize in light, but are capable of more."

Roxas nodded.

"Hmm. But you both are most odd. Like you're from a different realm. You're not from the spirit realm," she put her hand on her chin casually. 

Roxas really hated "the order" rules and sighed, "we sort of are from another realm, but it's hard to explain. Either way, the best explanation is that we are travellers whose job is to help where we can."

She nodded, though didn't seem really satisfied with that response and still seemed deep in thought, "you don't fight with magic alone."

Roxas forgot just how astute Namine could be.Roxas stood and held open his right hand and summoned Oblivion over the table and their heads. 

Namine gasped at first but then looked critically again. Axel, a little unnerved at her intense stare of his best friend, ate his food in silence. 

She eventually stated, "it's a weapon created from your heart. It feels. Familiar. There's something. Something that I feel like I'm missing in my knowledge of it, that I feel should be there."

Roxas nodded, "it's called a keyblade, and it's something both of us are able to wield."

She shifted her focus from the weapon to the both of them, "there's also something about the two of you as well. I have never met you and yet…there's a connection."

Axel held his breath. Why is Namine built perceptive!

Roxas thought, order be damned! Namine was going to figure this all out eventually. He looked to Axel for confirmation and for once their silent communication failed them. Axel just looked at him shrugging at what Roxas was trying to tell him. Roxas sighed and said out loud, "should I tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Axel asked. 

"Everything."

" _ Everything  _ everything?"

Roxas nodded.

Axel sighed, "she'll probably figure it out anyways. Seriously Namine style crazy perception."

Namine just sat waiting for their discussion to finish.

Roxas dismissed his keyblade and sat down. He looked around at the friendly servants in the wings. "Is there a good place we can talk? It's a very long story and to be honest, it's rather complicated." He turned to the friendly monkey woman, "dinner was delicious by the way."

"Oh yes of course! Thank you for dinner," Namine clapped her hands brightly. 

"Thank you for dinner," Axel and Roxas both said politely. 

Namine whispered to a servant then stood and ushered them to follow. She directed them out of the house and into the garden, their shoes waiting for them. She swished her hands in a few complicated gestures while they walked towards what Roxas recognized as a tea house.

They entered through a small door into what was essentially a one room building sitting in the middle of the garden, silent but for the sounds of nature and some water trickling out of sight.

She pulled three cushions out from a small closet and placed them down.

Once everyone was sitting she said, "I've set up barriers so you may speak freely."

Axel looked at Roxas to start.

"We are not only from a different realm, but a different world entirely. Our connection originates from a past life."

Namine looked temporarily confused before she had a look of revelation, "of course! That makes so much more sense!"

Axel and Roxas both breathed a sigh of relief. Of course Namine would get it.

"So that's what was bothering me so much. The knowledge I couldn't access. A past life. That makes so much sense! So you remember it?"

They both nodded.

"May I ask what happened? What our relationship was? That said, this life is this life and if less than favorable, what was past need not dictate the present."

Roxas smiled fondly. Namine was still just as forgiving. "It's a very long story if you're prepared. Much of it probably won't make sense."

Namine nodded seriously. Roxas continued, "we were both created by the same event. Er. Wait, it might be easier to start with our somebodies. Okay."

Roxas took a deep breath, "Sora, Riku, and Kairi all lived together on an island in peace. Yes. Likely the same ones currently in trouble that we're here to help. We agreed pretty easily to help for a reason.

"So to continue, they lived in light, until a man of great darkness going by the name Ansem possessed Riku and pulled the island and many other worlds into darkness. In the process Kairi and Sora were flung to different worlds, but not before Kairi had placed her heart inside of Sora's.

"Through many adventures Sora eventually was able to defeat Ansem, returned Riku back to his original form, but that still left Kairi's body without her heart.  The event I spoke of that created us was Sora unlocking his heart to free Kairi's. A heart that falls to darkness becomes a heartless, but a shadow is left, a Nobody.

"Kairi was restored and healed Sora from being a heartless, however we both were created nonetheless. Axel was another nobody at the time, though he was created a bit more, traditionally? Though that's a story in and of itself. Are you with me so far?"

Namine nodded a little numbly, but asked, "so this isn't the first time lord Riku has been possessed?"

Axel shrugged, "yeah. I'd say it's a trait if his, but he actually fought it at any opportunity after that. He's kind of the first keyblade master of our generation because of his strength against the darkness. I guess the experience inoculated him."

Roxas nodded and continued, "so Sora was my somebody and Kairi was yours."

"So who was Axel's?" Namine asked.

Axel answered, "you really go for the hard questions. I was Lea, but that was before Ansem started the heartless experiments. And I guess I was just some random heartless. Hey hey! Let's keep on track! It's going to get totally confusing if we go down that path!"

Roxas said, "well it's not a totally unfair question considering we were unique, in that our somebodies were still human. That's half the reason I think it's why we are who we are."

Axel said, "eh. That's fair. You two were unique. Well, you three if we count Xion. You still had somebodies. Nearly all other nobodies had also lost their somebodies."

"What defines a somebody and a nobody?" Namine asked. 

"Somebodies have hearts. Nobodies do not. And heartless have hearts but have fallen to darkness," Roxas said straightforwardly. 

Namine squeaked and held her hands to her chest protectively. She slowly put her hands down, "but then why do you and I and Axel have hearts now? It can't truly be from reincarnation. We shouldn't have existed without hearts."

Axel grinned, "grew them. Well. Sort of. If I had as my time as a nobody, it was just added to whatever was left when I was recombined. But again, for you guys it was different. Your bodies were somebodies and you had to eventually go back to the source. However in the time you were nobodies you were individuals. No longer just shadows. So when you returned, your hearts slept along side theirs."

Namine looked to Roxas, "I was in Kairi's heart?"

"Sort of. More like because you had your own heart, you rested beside hers," Roxas explained.

"Did I ever get out?"

They both nodded though Roxas spoke, "we all did. You, me, and the shadow of me who is her own person as well, Xion. Through the help of many we were all able to have our own bodies to match our own hearts."

Namine pondered this, "I knew I had a connection to her, but I always figured it was only because we were raised together."

Roxas looked questioning at her. 

"The queen is my cousin, well, sort of. Technically we're half sisters though I'm illegitimate. The more public knowledge is as cousins, but if we're sharing secrets it's only fair. Even though I'm illegitimate, because I was born with enough spiritual power they trained me to be a protector and advisor for her. Really though, we were raised together. It really makes her being in danger far more personal."

Roxas took her hand, "we're connected to all of them as well. We promise we'll do everything we can to help."

Namine smiled and looked at each of them, "thank you Roxas, Axel."

Axel asked concerned, "this was a lot to take in. You okay?"

She nodded, "of course. It bugged me more that I felt there was knowledge I couldn't access." She blushed, "I know it probably would have been unwise, but your origins would have bugged me so much I might have searched your memories. I apologize. You wouldn't have deserved that. I need to reflect on that."

Roxas said, "it's half the reason we told you to be honest. We figured you'd eventually figure it out, but at great pain. Might as well just tell you. And as for the memory thing, we both know it's not out of maliciousness. That said, is there anything you have questions about?"

Namine smiled shyly, "thank you. Um. So you both remembered. How? And how did you meet? And how did you well… your hearts are all tangled. Was that a before or after?" She blushed. 

Axel ran his hand through his hair nervously, "uh, which question do you want answered first?"

"Sorry, you don't have to answer any of them," she said. 

Roxas answered, "I encountered heartless on my homeworld. It helped me remember everything. Axel's from a different homeworld but after he remembered he started to search for me across the worlds." Roxas held Axel's hand before continuing, "I guess short answer is we were already connected, but we're far more tangled together now. So, both?"

Namine smiled, "not that I don't believe you, but it seems impossible we all didn't have hearts."

Roxas replied, "but I think that's it exactly. It's impossible to have connection with something not meant to exist. It was the connections that grew our hearts. Axel opened up a part of his life to mine when we became friends. He once told Sora I made him feel like he still had a heart, but in a way he wasn't wrong."

Namine said, "I always wondered if existence was intrinsically tied to connection. One exists because you've influenced others. Whether you're remembered or not, you've changed the lives of those you've encountered. Existence happens when it is connected to others existence."

Roxas looked at Axel and Axel directed to him, "shit. If that's true, Xion was seriously brave. No one remembered her. She really could have stopped existing period."

"Xion? You mentioned her before."

Roxas said, "she's tied to your story as well. Xion was my shadow, created to weaken Sora further. A shadow of a shadow, but she was probably the bravest of all of us. When she realized her existence weakened mine, she gave it all up. You helped her with that. You had the power to control memories. You advised her though that if she chose to return to Sora, everyone who knew her would forget she ever existed."

Axel added, "it bothered me though. There was a gap somewhere in me. Something that should have been wasn't there. Until I saw her again that is."

Roxas nodded in agreement.

"She was still connected to you even though you had forgotten," Namine reasoned. 

Axel chuckled, "yeah. She was. I always figured I needed to make myself memorable. I supposed I wasn't wrong, but it was the lives I had connected with that were really important."

Roxas squeezed his hand, "you chose to connect with me first. 'Relaxing after work.'"

Axel blushed a little and ran his hand through his hair, "yeah, I did."

Namine closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "and now we are all connected." She opened her eyes, focused in determination, "and we'll save Kairi."

They both grinned, "yeah. We will."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If you could only sense how important you are to the lives of those you meet; how important you can be to the people you may never even dream of. There is something of yourself that you leave at every meeting with another person."  
> -Mister Rogers


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Nippon

After they left the tea house and were ushered to their room, a servant brought them a pot of tea and asked if they needed anything else for the evening. Once the servant was assured they were good, Axel and Roxas were finally alone.

As they leisurely sipped green tea Roxas suggested, "you want to call Xion and tell her about this new world? She might find it fun we met a Namine."

"Sure, though do you think she's awake right now?" Axel asked looking outside at now dark view of the garden.

"Different world right? Time works very strange when crossing worlds."

Axel shrugged and pulled out the gummiphone, "it's worth a shot."

He selected "Xion" on the screen and they squeezed together to get a better view of whatever the video call had to offer. It rang a long time and when Axel went to press the hang up button the call went through.

A disheveled Lea appeared on the screen in what looked like a hospital room in the background. They could hear Xion screaming off screen incoherently.

"Uh. Hey guys. Sorry we can't talk Xion is having the baby," Lea said with quite a bit of fatigue on his face.

Xion screamed in the background, "I am never doing this again Lea! I don't know what I was thinking the last time! And don't you dare tell me you said this with Sora! I'm never doing this again!"

"I'll be right there. Roxas and Axel called," Lea said with as much sweetness as he could muster.

"You tell Axel I'm going to kill him and all other forms of you for getting me pregnant again!" Xion screamed and then grunted as what sounded like another wave of pain hit her.

Lea said to them, "sorry about that. This has been another tough labor for her. This baby is coming out sunny side up, so she's been going at it for a while. Sora did too, but at least the transition has gone a little quicker with this one."

Xion just grunted and panted in response.

Axel said, "uh… we'll just leave you guys to it. Um. Yeah."

Roxas said nervously, "um yeah, congratulations in advance."

Lea grinned a little wearily, "thanks guys. Got to go." The video cut out.

Axel and Roxas looked away each other.

"Soooo you were right about that world time thing," Axel said. He kind of wondered if maybe they could call that servant back to get something a little stronger than tea. That was a little overwhelming.

"Yeah. Uh. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Roxas said.

"I don't know. What are you thinking?" Axel took a sip of his tea.

"That I'm really grateful I wasn't reborn as a girl," Roxas said with a little reverence.

Axel almost spit out his tea but choked it down and coughed before laughing, "oh shit. You are so right! Goddamn Roxas."

"They are so much stronger than us," Roxas said seriously.

"I should tell you some stories of when Kairi and I were training together," Axel said with a small cough getting the last of the tea out of his lungs.

"The keyblade training with Merlin?"

Axel took another sip of tea and refilled his and Roxas's own cup, "yeah. we were there for what felt like months. Despite being separated from time, it didn't stop Kairi from getting a period. I was actually able to tell it was coming up because her response to pain was to fight harder. She ALWAYS whooped my ass during those times."

Roxas laughed and Axel continued, "there was one time, where I managed to beat her, and I had asked Merlin to grab some chocolate croissants from that bistro for me the day before. I remember reading chocolate helps with that sort of thing.  It seems the chocolate did the trick, or at least she was happy enough with me that she didn't release all her pain and rage on me during our sparing."

Roxas chuckled and Axel shuddered, "seriously Roxas. Kairi was scary when she was serious. I never understood why those two kept her home."

Roxas said seriously, "Sora wasn't exactly known for being the brightest mind. Heart maybe, but mind? And we both can agree Riku was a giant moron early on."

Axel nodded in agreement. Roxas drained his cup and poured some more. This tea was seriously good. They sat in pleasant silence before Roxas spoke.

"What would you do if I was a girl. Or you were a girl?" he asked a little wistfully.

Axel swirled the cup in thought, "well. At least in answer to your first question..." He grinned lewdly, "get really good at eating cunt."

Roxas frowned and smacked his upper arm hard and Axel winced but laughed before continuing, "you're you. I dunno. It's not like I'm not already flexible, considering how the three of us were."

Roxas nodded, "and the second question?"

"That's a little harder. I don't know if it would freak me out being a girl. I guess I'd probably be okay with it? Maybe I'd end up trans. Or not. Who knows? I'm starting to see that the circumstances really can change things. The connections are innate, but the circumstances and choices aren't. So I guess it would depend on how comfortable I would feel in my own skin and that would depend on the life I was living."

Roxas nodded, "I'm kind of thinking the same. I really don't know how I'd feel about giving birth though." Roxas shuddered.

Axel shuddered too, "the end product is awesome, but I'm with you there. Remind me to let Xion know how amazing she is."

Roxas put his cup down on the short table and laid back, "yeah. No kidding."

Axel put his own cup down and yawned.

Roxas asked, "ready to hit the futon?"

"Hell yes. Despite drinking like ten tiny cups of whatever this is."

"It's green tea. Less caffeine."

"Well then. I'm still freaking tired. Join me?"

Roxas nodded and got up to get under the fluffy futon. There were two set side by side but Axel just crawled into Roxas's and curled up spooning him. Roxas smiled as Axel kissed his head and they both fell asleep with the sound of crickets, gentle leaves, and the trickling of water from the garden.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

A servant woke them in the morning, by taking their spent tea ware and replacing it with new ones. It was cat girl this time, her tail split and both tails swished leisurely.

Roxas rubbed his eyes and she let them know breakfast would be served soon and she would be directing them where they would be serving it. She also let them know Master Namine would be joining them as well.

Once she had left the room Roxas gave a yawn and stretch and got up to pour himself some tea. That stuff was seriously good.

Axel mumbled at the now cold spot in the futon and fumbled around.

"Hey Axel. Breakfast soon with Namine," Roxas said and poured a second cup of tea.

Axel sat up groggily and Roxas handed him the cup. Axel knocked it back as if it was a shot and said, "damn that shit is good."

"Yup. Now get up," his harsh words were betrayed by Roxas gently taking Axel cup and refilling for him.

Axel stretched and cracked his neck before getting up again and sipping the tea Roxas held out for him.

They both had their tea in pleasant silence and looked out at the garden, still beautifully manicured but smelling lovely in the morning air.

Axel bent and gave Roxas a kiss on the top of his head and set down his tea cup, and Roxas took it for the signal it was and set down his tea cup before they both exited the room.

The servant cat girl was waiting patiently in the hall and directed silently for them to follow her down the hall of paper screens and rich wood.

They followed her until she stood on front of another paper screen door and slid it open for them. Namine was sitting on the floor in front of another elaborate spread of food. Axel's mouth watered but he still grinned at Namine smiling pleasantly.

"Morning Namine!" Axel greeted. She smiled widely. Roxas thought it seemed she often didn't get greeted so casually.

"Morning Axel, Roxas. I hope you slept well," she smiled and held her chopsticks in a clap and said "thank you for the food."

They each found a place to sit in front of their own elaborate spread and grabbed their chopsticks and mirrored Namine's "thanks for the food," before Roxas spoke, "we slept very well. Thanks."

They all dug into the food and Axel had a bit of a foodgasm. Damn. Either Axel needed to visit Roxas's Radiant Garden or they needed to travel to his Japan sometime just to eat.

Namine spoke while eating, "so I spent some time thinking last night. Both about what we had talked about previously but also something else. There was something oddly familiar about you two and it took me a while to figure it out, but it will be on the way for our journey."

Roxas and Axel looked quizzically at each other though Roxas spoke, "what do you mean?"

Namine smiled a little mysteriously, "it's a small theory of mine, considering your _origins_ , but don't worry. If it's true, it'll be a pleasant surprise."

Roxas and Axel looked at each other and Axel shrugged and ate some more. Roxas ate his own food but asked, "so can you tell us more about what we need to do?"

Namine biting delicately into her grilled fish said, "so we are ultimately travelling to the mountain temple. It used to be run by holy Tengu, however they moved many generations back. The air is unusually pure at the peak, so there are many shrines at the base of the mountain for the many gods and spirits that often frequent it. The temple is not at the peak, but is a little further up from the base. It's been used by the royal family for generations to pray for the country. Right now Queen Kairi should be able to absorb some of the power of the mountain to contain the dark power that has infected lord Riku."

"How's the journey to the mountain itself?" Axel asked between mouthfuls.

"The journey might be difficult. There have been a number of demons who have invaded this area. I've called one more person for help. She will be with us for the trip as further help against demons."

Roxas asked, "where are we meeting her?"

Namine drank her soup and said, "she should be arriving soon. I sent a messenger to greet her last night after your arrival."

Roxas nodded and they continued eating. Namine looked up from the table staring past both Roxas and Axel's heads. She turned and motioned to a servant, who approached and Namine whispered something in her ear. The monkey woman nodded, left the room, and returned with more dishes of food. She set them on the empty spot on the table, an identical spread that had greeted each of them earlier.

Just as she had placed the last dish, the screen of the room was slid open by the older tanuki woman.

"Miss Freya Crescent has arrived Master," she announced.

A very tall creature entered, with hair similar in style and color to Namine, a long face like a rat, with rat like hands, feet, ears, and tail to match. Namine motioned to the fresh set of dishes and she sat down and said, "thank you for the food."

Namine introduced them, "this is Freya. A knight to the queen and though we are likely not facing evil dragons, she is a powerful dragon slayer."

Axel looked at the woman, pretty sure she might have been taller than him, "I'm Axel and this is Roxas. Not sure we've slayed any dragons, but we can hold our own."

Freya smiled pleasantly, dug into the food, and teased a bit, "tis fair to meet you. I supposed Master Namine plucked thou up out of mysterious cave, mystical bog, or magical forest."

"Pfff. Oh that's hilarious!" Axel laughed loudly.

Namine blushed a little with a shy smile and even Roxas chuckled and said, "you're not wrong."

Axel still laughing said, "I'm guessing you've known Namine a while?"

Freya nodded, "tis a knight for near as long as Master Namine worked her profession. Long enough tis seen quite a few mysterious going-ons. That stated, what magical forest did thy two come from?"

Axel stood and waved his hand in a dramatic fashion and crooned, "we have traveled far! Far from this land! We two are traveling warriors finding ways to help save those we come across!"

Freya grinned, "so the mysterious cave tis it."

Axel grinned back, "let's go with mystical bog."

Everyone chuckled a little and could tell, they would get along for this journey just fine.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

As they exited the house and servant brought Freya her lance. As she held it in her left hand it actual stood as tall as herself.

"Thou don't have any weapons?" she questioned.

Axel, not above a chance to show off, summoned his keyblade, "tadaa!"

She whistled and slung a pack over her shoulder, that another servant provided. "Not bad."

Namine emerged from the house wearing different and more subdued robes and a simple straw hat. She carried a small bag herself and smiled before she said, "it seems we're ready to go!"

Freya nodded and they set out, the tanuki boy opening and closing the gate behind them.

Namine said, "I figured a journey among friends was better on foot rather than with an entourage. Plus, it would be best not to put anyone in danger who couldn't handle it."

Freya nodded and they all followed her direction out of the city.

They passed a number of shops selling all sorts of wares and Roxas turned to Axel, "remind me to pick up some souvenirs for Xion."

Axel looked around, even spotting a children's toy stall, selling colorful balls, hoops, drums, and masks.

"We should probably pick up something for Sora and the new baby too."

Roxas nodded, "the drums are cute but Xion would kill us if we gave him anything that made noise."

Namine asked, "Xion? Sora?"

Roxas nodded, "yeah. Exactly what you're thinking."

Axel added, "last time we checked on her, she was about to have another baby."

Namine asked, "but Sora?"

Roxas said, "first baby."

Namine smiled mysteriously, "I hope I'm right about the surprise. I think you both will enjoy it."

Freya walked in silence, though you could tell she was still paying attention to the conversation going on among her companions.

They walked through the city, passing shops and homes, and the crowds started top thin as they reached the outskirts.

Freya let them know where they were headed, "first the ferry then the forest."

Axel asked, "so Freya, what's your story? How'd you become a knight?"

Freya smiled pleasantly, "tis a sad tale. Still willing to hear it?"

Roxas said, "only if you're willing to tell."

Freya nodded smiling with no pain in her eyes, "little sadness it brings me present. Tis free to tell. Mine love and I borne in a country far from here. Tis there I learned my craft and my love his. Despite mine training and preparations, when demons attacked the country fell. With both our lives, we two barely escaped. However, broke apart on separate journeys. Long I looked for my lost love, eventually found me in this lovely land. Many of our kind found refuge here and him as well.

"We were reunited, yet the attack rendered his memory broken. Nary a whisker of mine he remembered. Yet our love was not easily broken. We fell in deep twice betwixt. Now I protect the country that has become our hearth and home."

Axel said reverently despite his choice of words, "shit Freya. That's deep."

Roxas nudged Axel, "not you don't know anything about people you care about losing their memory."

Axel chuckled, "shit, you're right. Roxas you're an asshole for forgetting about adorable me."

Roxas laughed and elbowed his playfully.

Freya smiled, "is thou willing to tell thine own tale? Tis a strange couple if I be frank. Tis also casual with Master Namine. But natural and yet unusual."

Axel said, "weeeelllll." Namine looked poignantly at him, and Axel shrugged. She looked to Roxas and he also shrugged.

Namine spoke, "the reason for our closeness is our shared past lives. They are both from a different world entirely. And don't worry you two. I won't tell everyone. But Freya might need to know in order to understand the surprise."

Roxas complained a little, "seriously Namine, you can just tell us." Axel was already thinking about the possibilities. A good surprise. Namine thinking they were familiar in a different way. Needing to let Freya know they were from a different world.

It came to Axel, "you know our counterparts."

Namine pouted, "Axel! It was a surprise." But she switched to a smile, "but it will still be a surprise anyways." She hummed and skipped towards the ferry landing that saw in the distance.

Roxas looked at Axel, "you think us both? This will be my first time meeting myself."

Freya said, "tis true? Thou from a different world entirely? And a past life with Master Namine? Tis surely a thrilling tale thou could weave."

Axel grinned, "yup. No use hiding it now."

Namine shouted from the distance, "c'mon slowpokes! We're on a mission!"

Roxas said wistfully, "she really is happy here."

Axel put his arm around Roxas, "yeah. This is a pretty good world."

Freya smiled proudly, "tis likely quite the compliment! I'll take it as 'a job well accomplished.'"

They picked up the pace and met Namine at the ferry docks. Paid their fee, took a seat in the wooden boat and the old man with a long bamboo cane, pushed them off of the shore.

Dragonflies whizzed around them, and a warm gentle breeze carried a grassy scent. Roxas was having a difficult time believing they were on a dangerous mission to fight evil. He closed his eyes though and was able to sense it, the darkness lurking in the woods on the other side of the river.

Roxas gently elbowed Axel, to see if he could put his new skill into practice, "take a look. You know, this thing." Roxas put his own hand on his heart.

Axel said with a grin, "I'm picking up what you're putting down." He closed his eyes and tried to picture it all. He saw Roxas's bright heart first and smiled to himself. Then Namine and Freya's bright hearts. Even the ferry man wasn't doing half bad, mostly light hearted.

Roxas said to him, "what do you see on the other side of the river." It wasn't really a question. It was practice.

Axel strained. He focused. He really tried to look out.

"Sorry Roxas. I can't see anything. It's too dark," Axel opened his eyes and said a little frustrated and disappointed.

Roxas looked him in the eyes, "exactly."

"Huh?"

"There's something up with the woods. We need to be prepared," Roxas said seriously.

Namine looked out in the direction of the far river bank, "you're right."

Freya looked around, a dragonfly perched itself on the edge of boat and flitted playfully with another, "tis odd for such a peaceful journey thus far, but nary more unbelievable things, I have witnessed. What dangers lie ahead?"

Namine looked closely, "none until we actually enter the forest itself."

The ferryman asked, "you all demon hunters? That'd help me out. Business aint been great. More people leavin' than comin' back to town. I haven't had any repeat customers in a long time neither. So it's demons after all, huh."

Freya said, "tis likely ferryman. What thou travellers hast thine encountered? To and from?"

He used his long bamboo pole to continue pushing them closer to the far shore and said in a gruff voice, "mostly merchants an a couple a pilgrims headin' to the mountain shrines. But no return trips."

Silence descended on the group and Axel tried to sense towards the forest again. There wasn't a bright heart for miles. Axel might have felt worried, but he'd faced worse and with Roxas with him, he could face anything. Both emotionally and in terms of sheer power.

Axel laughed a bit at a memory of one of their reunions.

Roxas noticed, "what are you thinking of?"

Axel smiled in pleasant memory, "that time Xenmas handed my ass to me at the keyblade graveyard."

Roxas raised his eyebrow, "then why are you laughing?"

Axel chuckled, "just thinking how you're a badass. I got my ass beat. Xion got her's. Sora was I dunno, distracted? When you showed up Xenmas couldn't get out of there fast enough. 'Shit, Roxas is here and will MURDER ME!'"

Roxas smirked a little.

Axel kissed his cheek, "I have the most OP boyfriend ever."

Roxas smiled, "I love you too."

Axel grinned a little teasingly, "I say nothing!"

Roxas smiled anyways.

The rest of the boat ride passed in silence other than the peaceful sounds of birds, frogs, the lapping of water, and the swish of the ferry man's pole pushing them closer to shore.

When they hit the pebbled ground of the shore, they exited and assembled themselves.

As the ferryman pushed off he shouted, "if you all take care of the demons, rides are on me from now on!"

They waved to the friendly old man and started heading into the woods.

There was a defined path, one could tell there had been many decades of travelers that had trodden it, but as soon as they hit the tree line, it was far darker. As they walked deeper in the woods the air changed. About a ten minute walk in, Namine stopped and pulled out some strips of paper covered in dark calligraphy and stood in a defensive stance. Roxas summoned his keyblades and stood ready. Both Axel and Freya saw their companions readying for battle, they too prepared themselves seconds before the demons attacked.

The battle itself didn't last long. It was a group of only four, and each member just took one to focus on.

Roxas and Axel though recognized the demons for what they were: heartless.

Once everyone had collected themselves Roxas asked Namine and Freya, "we're those normal demons?"

They both shook their heads, "I've never seen demons like that before."

Freya asked, "are thou familiar?"

Roxas nodded, "those are heartless. Creatures of darkness. There is likely a source or leak somewhere."

Namine said, "the most likely source is where we're headed."

Everyone nodded and headed deeper into the darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: If you play a zero XP Sora in KH3, Roxas will OWN that fight. You won't need to land a single hit. Plus he actually heals you, NO THANKS DONALD!
> 
> Also Japanese food is amazing. I never had a bad meal the two weeks I was there. Kaiseki ryouri is an experience.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Nippon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn towards the end! I'm determined that these two get it on in every new world they visit.

They traveled, fought heartless, and oddly enough, laughed and swapped stories for the two days it took to get to the shrines located at the base of the mountain.

Their first evening at camp however Axel and Roxas decided to try calling Xion again. Since Namine and Freya both knew about their off worlding, they didn't bother to hide it from them. 

Roxas and Axel sat close together to get the best view for the gummiphone call. This time, Xion picked up after two rings. 

"I'm so glad to see you guys!" she said brightly. She had dark circles under her eyes but looked all things considered, joyful and happy. It looked like they had called during a feeding, there was a baby with wisps of blond facing her chest.

Axel said, "hey Xion! Congratulation! How are you doing?"

Xion smiled, "we got home from the hospital about 3 days ago. The baby is totally healthy. Sora has been with Lea's mom. He'll be coming back tomorrow."

Roxas asked poignantly, "how are YOU doing?"

Xion sighed and smiled, "okay. Tired mostly. It was another rough delivery. But I'd do it again in a heartbeat." She looked down at the baby nestled in the crook of her arm with love.

Roxas asked, "do you have a name picked out?"

She looked at them seriously, "it happened again. It's Ventus. I just know."

Axel said, "seriously?!"

She nodded, "I just know." She grinned a little playfully, "if we didn't have such a good relationship with you guys, Lea would think it was yours instead, considering the face he'll likely grow into. Plus, he's realizing it seems our children will have some sort of connection."

She smiled lovingly at the baby peacefully suckling at her, "connection is pretty amazing."

Axel and Roxas both nodded. 

Roxas said, "speaking of amazing. Xion, are you really doing okay? It sounded like delivery was difficult."

Xion laughed, "yeah I'm fine. A little sore. It always hurts when you're in the thick of it but it has the best result. I'd do it over again a billion times over. Poor Lea gets the brunt of my ire though. It helps manage pain if I release it through swearing. He's good about it though and knows I don't actually mean a word of it...well maybe I did sometimes think I couldn't do it and I can't do it again. But I still pressed through. Ventus needed me." She gently rubbed the baby's wisps of hair.

Axel asked, "Lea said something about something something eggs? Over easy?"

"Oh, 'sunny side up?' Its a term that means that if I'm lying down and facing the ceiling, the baby is too. Most babies come out facing the floor. Both Sora and Ventus came out facing the sky." She grinned a little. "Typical, huh."

Axel and Roxas both smiled before Xion continued, "but sunny side up births require pushing three times as long as it would if they were facing the floor. Ugh. It was exhausting. Worth it, but ugh."

Roxas laughed, "well if they act up then you can remind them of all the horrible pain you went through for them."

Xion laughed, "you bet I will! 'Sora? You don't want to do your homework? Too bad. Why? Labor Pain!'"

They all had a good laugh, though Xion had to pause conversation to pop Ventus off herself and start burping him.

She asked, "so where are you guys now?"

Roxas replied, "we're in a world like ancient Radiant Garden. Can you tell?" He panned the camera to take in their kimonos.

She grinned, "I was wondering. Looking great by the way."

Axel preened a little.

Roxas continued, "we met up with this world's Namine. She was able to see through us though so we told her everything."

"Really! I wonder if I could talk to her then since we don't need to worry about 'the order.'"

Namine who was most definitely eavesdropping on their conversation motioned with her hand and nodded. Roxas handed her the phone.

"Hi Xion. I'm Namine," she said once her face was in view of the phone's camera. 

"It's wonderful to meet you Namine. This little one, who is having trouble burping is Ventus. Are my boys giving you trouble?"

Namine smiled, "of course not. They have been more than helpful. We're actually on a quest to save Kairi, Riku, and Sora."

Xion laughed, "of course. I shouldn't be shocked. Well I wish you all the best on your quest. I don't know if you'll be able to cross worlds easily, but if you're ever in my Radiant Garden, we'd love to have you."

Namine smiled, "and you as well. If you're ever in Nippon, please come and visit."

They both smiled, and Ventus gave a well timed burp and then another wet fart.

Xion laughed, "I've got to go. That was a sign he needs a change. Can you hand me back Namine?"

"Of course. It was wonderful making a connection with you," Namine said. 

Xion smiled at her before the phone was handed back to Roxas. Roxas and Axel squished together to fit the camera.

Xion told them, "would you guys visit when you're done? Ventus needs to meet his uncles you know."

"Of course we will," Roxas spoke for the both of them. 

Xion smiled and Ventus squirmed uncomfortably and started crying. "Got to go. Ventus really does need changed. I love you both."

"We love you too Xion!" they said simultaneously before the video cut out. 

Freya was smirking, "truly a great tale thou could weave."

Axel said apologetically, "oh sorry Freya. We didn't mean to make you feel left out."

Freya waved her clawed hand dismissively, "tis nothing. With the refugees, an expansive extended family art difficult to manage. However, next time, thou should introduce me. To be forgotten is worse than death. Far memorable I'll strive for post hence."

Axel laughed, "you too. Huh. That's okay Freya. I've at least got you memorized."

Freya laughed as well, "Axel also.  Thou wilt surely be difficult to forget."

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

The rest of the journey to the base of the mountain was for the most part uneventful. Axel and Roxas spoke more of the events of their past lives. They fought, ever increasing in strength, heartless, but still at the moment not unmanageable for their group. They heard more of the adventures of Freya on her journey before she arrived in Nippon, and overall, despite the ever increasing oppressive darkness surrounding them, the four traveling companions felt light: swapping stories and covering each other's backs in battle. 

When they arrived at a place with high stone walls and large wooden doors that obviously was the grounds for something important, they were almost regretful that they had arrived so soon.

Axel knocked on the door and a guard peeked over the wall.

"H-how did you manage to get out here?" he said shocked. 

Freya spoke, "this is the great Onmyouji Namine."

"Master Namine! Of course! Please wait just a moment!" the guard said before disappearing. A few seconds later the door of the gate swung outwards, just wide enough for them each to enter one at a time. The guard pulled it shut quickly behind them. 

"I'm sorry Master for our caution, but there have been ever increasing demon attacks," the guard said. 

"We understand as we've fought quite a few on our way here. I'm wondering if we might be able to meet with light shrine's future master and the fire shrine's future master."

"O-of course Master Namine! Let me direct you where you can go!"

They walked through an expansive space. Wooden buildings scattered the grounds, some painted in a deep red, some left in the original wood. All were well maintained, but some were certainly more elaborate than others and had intricately carved decorations. They walked in silence, with faint sound of birds and the crunch of fine gravel under their feet. They arrived at one of the larger and more elaborate buildings on the grounds.

"Please wait here," the guard said before rushing inside. After about a minute a few people came out towards them. One appeared to be a fox in elaborate embroidered robes and another a human male in more subtle kimono.

The fox spoke, "Master Namine. I am glad to see you are well. I am assuming you are here as a stop on your way further up the mountain?"

"You're quite right Master Toboshi. We are wondering if we might be able to get victuals and also meet with the future masters of the light and fire shrines."

"Of course! Please come in! We would be happy to find accommodations for all your companions. That said, I understand the future light shrine master considering circumstances, but why not the current fire shrine master?"

Namine shook her head, "no. It must be the future shrine master."

The fox looked slightly confused and miffed, like she had asked something very unreasonable, but nodded and waved to the human, servant obviously, to fulfill the requests." Then the fox, Namine, and the remaining three followed inside.

It was another wooden building, the floor squeaked in a high pitched song as they walked until they arrived in a room with elaborate paintings decorating the wooden walls.

Namine sat first and Freya directed Axel and Roxas where to properly sit. They waited a few minutes in rather stiff silence until the fox arrived back again, followed by two young women. The women looked relatively 16 or so, and both were dressed in traditional priestesses garb, white kimono and red hakama. Both Axel and Roxas took a surprised breath. One of the women, the shorter of the two had intense bright blue eyes and long blond hair tied neatly back in a low ponytail. The taller had red hair also tied in a similar style but had distant green eyes.

Namine smiled back at them sitting behind her, with a look that said,  I told you so. Surprised?

Namine turned to the fox, "thank you for bringing them here Master Toboshi. Please make yourself comfortable." And the three sat, not looking particularly comfortable despite her suggestion. If it bothered Namine, she didn't express it and continued, addressing the two young ladies, "the spirits have expressed that you two are connected to our mission. We would like you to join us."

Toboshi objected, "that would be ill advised for multiple reasons Master Namine! The greater Sora is still injured and we will need her in case he does not pull through! Also there is little reason to go with Hachi. She is still inexperienced and you would be far better suited with Nana."

Namine shook her head, "no. It must be these two. It must be Hachi and lesser Sora."

Axel and Roxas looked at each other. Hachi? Lesser Sora?

The fox shook his head in exasperation, "you cannot be dissuaded Master Namine?" She shook her head with a determined look in her eyes. The fox signed, "your synchronization with the spirits is unmatched, so I hope you are right. We can release them to your care for your quest. Is there anything else we can do to accommodate you?"

Namine smiled, "thank you Master Toboshi. Only accommodations for the night. These two will only require one room." She motioned to Axel and Roxas behind her. 

"Of course. Dinner is being prepared for you all as we speak. Shall I have these two join us?" the fox referred to the silent women behind him.

Namine shook her head, "they should spend their time preparing rather than spending it sucking up to a bunch of stuffy Masters such as us."

Toboshi looked offended and shocked, "Master Namine! They could only be so honored to be in your presence!"

The redheaded woman rolled her eyes, thankful Toboshi couldn't see as she was kneeling behind him.

Namine smiled, "no no. I really do insist. We will have time on our journey. I hope they spend time resting and preparing. Actually, if I might make a suggestion, might my companions and these two have a meal together, and you and I, Master Toboshi be able to catch up?"

Toboshi seemed in thought, "Freya has always been loyal to our great queen, but your other companions…" He continued with slight disgust, "are certainly of unknown origin."

Namine smiled without the smile reaching her eyes, "despite your reservations, these two are intimately connected with our quest and can be trusted, particularly with the future masters. Please allow them to speak with them, as I'm sure it will be quite valuable for all involved."

Toboshi sighed, "I will never understand your continual disregard for reasonable behavior. But I suppose geniuses are always a little eccentric. Very well."

Namine again smiled, but Roxas and Axel saw that it didn't reach her eyes. Not in the slightest. 

Toboshi waved to a servant and whispered to him. The servant nodded and left silently.

The fox stood and directly Namine respectfully to exit. She stood and looked back at her friends after Toboshi was out of the room and let out a real smile, "have fun you guys. See you later."

Roxas said, "thanks Namine."

She smiled and sighed before exiting the room too. 

Before any of the remaining people could break the silence, a servant entered and directed them to a different room for dinner.

Other than the creaking wood beneath their feet, the silence continued as they walked the wooden halls.

They arrived to a large but plainly decorated room with a long table set with food. It wasn't as elaborate as the meal at Namine's but no one was going to complain. They sat down quietly and said "thank you for the food" before eating.

Axel tried to start the conversation, "soooo what are your names exactly?"

The redheaded woman said, "people usually call me Hachi as I'm the eighth person in line to inherit the fire shrine."

The blonde woman said, "I go by lesser Sora."

Axel said, "uh...okay. That's not demeaning in the slightest."

Hachi grunted a laugh before explaining, "the light shrine is an exception. All light shrine masters go by Sora. If you're the true master, you're the greater. A trainee is the lesser."

Roxas said, "since I guess, "greater" Sora is out of commission. May I call you something other than lesser Sora?"

"Whatever," she shrugged, and ate her food sullenly.

Axel grinned nervously, "nice to meet you, Whatever." Roxas and lesser Sora both rolled their eyes at the terrible joke. Freya and Hachi cracked up though. 

Roxas spoke, "I would prefer not to call you lesser Sora. I'd say just, let's go with Sora, but it might be confusing considering we're rescuing Sora."

Hachi suggested, "why not just go with Sora. I know people on the outside call greater Sora, lord Sora since he became the Queen's consort. Why not have him be the different one? Alternatively, we could go with my shrine's system just this once. What generation would you be?"

'Sora' said, "thirteen."

Hachi said, "so how about 'Tosa' then? It's not as catchy as Hachi but."

'Tosa' just shrugged, but she conceded by asking, "we didn't get your names."

Axel grinned, "I'm Axel and this is Roxas and Freya."

The two women looked a little disturbed hearing those names. Hachi said, "those your REAL names?"

Roxas and Axel looked at each other, a little confused and concerned at their reaction. Roxas spoke, "yes. Is there a problem?"

Hachi said, "really? That's either ballsy or stupid. No one in our line of work uses their real name. It makes you susceptible to curses and whatnot. You think I was named "Eight" at birth? Like hell."

Roxas said, "but Namine uses her real name."

Hachi said, "for real? That's crazy. There's no way that's true."

Roxas shrugged, "there haven't been any signs that it's not."

Hachi put her hand on her face in exasperation, "if that is even remotely a possibility, which considering her, I suppose it is, that doesn't change my point. Ballsy. Namine is known to be one of the strongest spiritually. Even rivaling the queen herself. It's still stupid for mere mortals though."

Axel grinned. He figured out what disturbed the two, but with a number of servants in the wings, he decided to wait until they were on their journey to confirm it. He shifted the conversation, "So you ever actually fought anything? Or do they keep you guys cloistered away?"

Hachi said, "well I have on occasion. Tosa gets more work though. The light shrine is quite  _ distinguished _ ."

Tosa frowned and glared at Hachi. Hachi seemed to take it in stride before continuing, "despite Master Toboshi's opinion, I'll get the job done. I always do, when I'm given the opportunity."

Axel ran his hand through his hair nervously, "that's not exactly what I meant, but yeah."

Roxas looked at the two women, Axel's counterpart was arrogant in a way born from insecurity, and his own counterpart obviously had a myriad of unknown issues. That "lesser Sora" grated on his own nerves and no one had even addressed him as such. He concluded, especially with the bullshit he saw Namine put up with earlier that this place had some toxic bullshit going on.

Freya broke the tension, "if we're speaking of battle prowess, did I ever tell thou the tale of when mine lance broke upon the great stone dragon at Nikko?"

Axel grinned and took the bait, "no! What happened?"

Freya lifted her hand gracefully to add a little flair, "Nikko is guarded by a pair: a kindly river dragon and a kindly rock dragon. The rock dragon's twin lived in an island out to sea that had been set ablaze. In a rage, he coveted his brother's land in Nikko and fought for possession. The river dragon was the one who beseeched mine aid. I joined the battle betwixt the rock twins. In the heat of battle I took mine lance to crush the brother's head, but my trusty lance was destroyed, unable to pierce the armor. The kindly rock dragon pulled one of his own fangs for use as the head and the river dragon, one of her own whiskers to bind it with one of her claws as the pole. The river dragon fashioned mine own lance right there in the midst of battle and tis the weapon I carry today."

Hachi asked, "what happened to the brother?"

Freya grinned, "with that weapon? Defeat of course."

Axel grinned, "Freya, you have the best stories."

Freya grinned, "glad thou have me memorized."

Freya and Axel both laughed. Hachi however looked like she was thinking through something. Whatever it was was interrupted by the servants removing their dishes and directing everyone either back to their quarters or to their accommodations for the evening. Axel and Roxas gave Freya a friendly wave as they were separated to each other's rooms. Axel and Roxas were left in a simple looking room with two older looking futons laid out, clean but foxed and patched from years of use.

Roxas said, "something is up with them. This place is bullshit."

Axel nodded, "I hope Namine is faring okay. That fox guy didn't seem evil, but there is a lot of bullshit hierarchy going on."

Roxas snorted, "lesser Sora. What the fuck. Like really."

Axel pointed at Roxas, "I don't even have whatever history you do but I can't imagine being called 'lesser' anything. Oh and they totally have our names."

Roxas said and grabbed the finger pointing at him and gently pulled him to lay down in the futon, "you figure?"

Axel nodded and followed where he was led, "they both looked super uncomfortable when we introduced ourselves."

Roxas slipped into one of the futons and Axel slipped in next to him, cuddling him. Roxas spoke, "Namine was right though. That was a bit of a surprise."

Axel laughed and started kissing the shell of Roxas's ear leisurely, "I know, right? Despite whatever bullshit situation they're in, it's us, huh."

Roxas quietly purred at the ministrations, "yeah. They both seem like they're dealing with some grade A bullshit, but Hachi acts just like you."

Axel chuckled deeply in Roxas's ear, which made him shiver slightly, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, okay. Like you if you were cocky instead of confident," Roxas said and tilted his neck in request. 

Axel granted his request by kissing down it gently before he spoke, "think we can play matchmaker?"

Roxas groaned but them chuckled at Axel's words, "if that would help them, which lets be fair, it probably would. They would need a friend in this shit environment."

Axel continued mouthing his neck and tugged open Roxas's kimono to get better access to his collarbone. Axel purred, "plus lesbian priestess us would be crazy hot."

Roxas laughed out loud at that, "seriously Axel?"

Axel grinned, "c'mon. Can you imagine it? I would stick my hands down your robes to feel your adorably sweet breasts." He punctuated his words by sticking his hands down the front of Roxas's open kimono and massaged his pecs.

Roxas groaned a little. Axel tilted his head to speak in Roxas's ear and purred, "you'd be the only one who could get me so wet. We'd have to sneak off to some unknown spot around the shrine so fox face couldn't spot us rubbing each other out."

Roxas didn't think this sort of thing would turn him on, but Axel purring directly in his ear was certainly something that could get him hard.

"But first we'd play with each other's breasts. That would always get me so wet for you," Axel purred and encouraged Roxas's hands to go inside his kimono to play with his nipples. Axel groaned when Roxas obeyed and gently twirled one with his thumb.

Roxas smirked at the sounds that Axel was making, it wouldn't hurt to play along. He whispered in Axel's ear, "am I making you wet?"

Axel moaned and Roxas could feel his dick twitch against his thigh.

"Are you a bad girl, Axel?" Roxas was starting to get into it, it was kind of fun after all. 

Axel pulled back to look at Roxas directly for a second before kissing him passionately. Roxas moaned in his mouth when Axel tweeked one of his nipples a little hard. Roxas pinched him back gently and it was Axel turn to moan.

Roxas pulled off and said, "I want to lick your tits."

Axel groaned at his words, "Roxas you're so naughty."

Roxas smirked a little arrogantly and pulled the top part of Axel's kimono open to expose his chest and shoulders. Before he latched onto a nipple with his mouth he said, "you're so naughty, Axel. Such a lewd little bitch."

Axel moaned and ran one of his hands through Roxas's hair. Roxas rolled his tongue around a nipple and massaged the other side. Axel groaned, "can I lick your cunt Roxas?"

Roxas chuckled darkly, "how do you want me Axel?"

Axel panted a little, "sit your wet pussy on my face."

Roxas chuckled again, "okay. Yeah. That is kind of hot."

Axel grinned, "I know, right? Come on and let me lick your hard clit."

Roxas smiled darkly and got up. He removed his hakama pants and took off the tie to his kimono. He kept the robe on, but left it open to the air with his body exposed. Axel removed his own belt and opened up his kimono in a similar fashion and laid back down on the futon. Roxas shifted himself so that he was kneeling over Axel head, his own face had a great view of Axel's erection, twitching deliciously.

Axel himself was loving the view. Roxas's dick was twitching and tapping his face lewdly, a bit of precum stuck to his cheek, "oh Roxas, you're wet."

Roxas chuckled, "what did you say? You were going to take care of my hard clit?" Roxas licked a line down Axel's dick.

Axel moaned, "oh God Roxas."

"So Axel, what are you going to do? Lick my clit? My pussy?"

Axel eyed Roxas's asshole a little tantalizing, "mmm. Your pussy does look delicious, but I think I want your clit first." He popped Roxas's dick in his mouth and sucked. No teasing in the slightest. 

Roxas almost screamed, not expecting him to take him in all in at once. "Ahhh Axel!"

Axel purred in his throat and the vibrations hit Roxas in the best way. Axel hollowed out his cheeks and sucked hard. 

"Oh shit! Axel!"

Axel pulled off him with a pop and then gently liked him, "I forgot I need to be a little nicer to your clit."

Roxas was panting and trembling a little, "Axel. You."

"Or did you like me to be a little rough with your clit? I think maybe I should give your pussy a little attention though," Axel grinned cockily. He licked his balls before moving the line up towards Roxas's hole. 

Roxas was loving the feeling of Axel rimming him. Wet and warmth just made him want to melt. 

Axel moaned, "hey Roxas, I don't mean to be a demanding girlfriend, but my clit needs a little attention. Can you give it some attention with your adorably naughty mouth?"

Roxas nodded distractedly and took Axel's dick in his mouth. Axel moaned and licked his own fingers and pushed one inside Roxas's hole.

"Now let's find your G-spot you naughty girl."

Roxas groaned and sucked Axel. He swirled his tongue around the tip before driving it a little deeper in his mouth. He pulled it back a little before sucking harder on the tip. He licked along the slit and then took it in and out of his mouth before he pulled off suddenly with a cry.

Axel grinned, "oh honey. I found your G. Get ready to squirt."

Axel pounded at Roxas's prostate and Roxas trembled on all fours. Axel's dick forgotten as he saw fireworks over and over with each hit and screamed.

Axel purred, "you're such a lewd bitch. So beautiful."

Roxas was trembling and having difficulty not collapsing as Axel sped up the thrust of his finger.

"Squirt in my mouth Roxas. You're so beautiful," Axel said before taking Roxas's dick in his mouth. Roxas lasted all of two seconds before he screamed and came. Axel swallowed and lapped up anything he could get. Roxas was trembling trying to hold himself up. Axel leisurely licked Roxas's twitching dick, still hard though slowly softening.

"Go ahead Roxas. You're not going to hurt me."

Roxas collapsed onto Axel's body gracelessly, still trembling and panting, "s-shit Axel."

Axel chuckled, "you're so hot Roxas."

Roxas laughed breathlessly and rolled onto his back off of him. Axel got up and spun himself around to cuddle. They both faced the opposite direction of the futon. The top blanket was already long gone, shoved further out.

Roxas panted, "shit. That was surprising good. And kind of fun."

Axel grinned, "yeah it was. Thanks for being willing to go along with it."

Roxas's started to slow his breathing down and laid his head on Axel's chest, and heard his rapid heartbeat, before he remembered, "Axel, I still need to do you."

Axel laughed, "yeah. But it's okay. Unlike real lesbians, we have refractory periods. No worries. I fucked you pretty good. I'm sure you'll fuck me hard next chance you get."

Roxas chuckled and snuggled closer, "you better fucking believe it."

Axel smiled and reached for the crumpled futon blanket and clumsily threw it over themselves. He kissed the top of Roxas's head fondly and despite his uncomfortable hard on, he still fell asleep, comfortable and happy particularly when he felt Roxas start to drool slightly on his chest. Life was awesome together.   
  
  



	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Nippon

They woke up in the morning naturally. Axel's chest was officially slimy from Roxas's drool all night. Roxas yawned and wiped his eyes drowsily.

Axel didn't seem to care. He thought Roxas looking disheveled in the morning was beyond charming. 

"Good morning beautiful."

Roxas looked at him groggily, "uh. You're joking about the beautiful part."

"Not in the slightest," Axel said without a single drop of anything but sincerity and kissed his drool covered cheek.

"I'd say you need to worry about your sense of taste, but that would be stupid on my part," Roxas rubbed his face trying to get a little more blood flow going. 

Axel cracked his neck and stretched, "yup. I have it bad for feisty blondes. Terrible taste."

Roxas stood up and stretched. His torso looked really appealing like that and Axel gave him an eyeful.

Roxas grinned and started reassembling his kimono, "something you want to say."

Axel grinned as well, "if we didn't need to go on an epic quest to save the Destiny Island Idiots and also Kairi, I'd eat your cunt again."

Roxas laughed and pulled on his hakama pants, "naughty girl."

Axel grinned playfully and then smiled happily. Roxas really was the best.

Once Roxas was done putting on his clothes, he asked, "need help? Kimono can be kind of tough to put on."

"Not as if I would refuse any excuse for you to put your hands on me, but sure. I can't remember which way I put it so I'm not a corpse. That's a thing right? I read that somewhere." Axel stood up and put his arms out.

Roxas started fussing with Axel's clothes and put them in their proper place, "Yup. It's a thing. Right under left, unless you're dead."

Roxas finished helping Axel get dressed, and spent a bit of extra time around the collar, perfectly showing off Axel's chest.

Axel grinned, "think I look good?"

Roxas smiled a little, "yeah."

Axel grinned, "now give me a kiss so we can face whatever bullshit hierarchy this place has before we get the hell out of this shit hole."

Roxas laughed and pecked him on the lips, "well the food isn't bad."

Axel gave him an extra peck, "that's cause Radiant Garden food is default amazing."

"Crescent City was also pretty good," Roxas said as they exited the room. He vaguely remembered where in the building they had eaten last night and headed that way.

"We need to visit Mama Odie one of these days," Axel said, following Roxas's lead down the creaking halls.

Freya, hearing familiar voices peeked her head out of her room, "good morrow my friends."

Roxas and Axel smiled at her, and Axel said, "Hey Freya! How'd you sleep?"

Freya grinned, "well enough to face whatever this day may bring. Either inside these walls, or beyond."

Axel laughed, "I'm wondering which is more dangerous."

Freya smirked, "difficult to tell. What were thou speaking of earlier?"

Axel said, "well we started talking about the quality of various cuisines."

Freya smiled and they all walked towards the dining room, "if we are speaking of cuisines, in mine travels, I met a group of Qu. Quina in particular was quite the adventurous eater and chef. They spoke that the key to good taste was cooking for friends. Doest thou agree?"

Axel and Roxas smiled. Axel said, "I have no idea who Qu are, but sign me up. They must be great cooks."

Freya said, "the very best. By far. Speaking of friends, or at least hopefully so, our new travel companions seemed to have arrived before us. Good morrow Tosa and Hachi." They arrived at the dining room, the ladies already had started eating their breakfast. Both were in more subtle kimono, obviously better for travel.

Hachi said, "hey Freya! Uh. Morning Roxas. Axel." She said the last name with a tiny inflection that rubbed Axel in a weird way. Oh she was definitely named Axel too. Zero doubt, now.

Tosa barely looked up from her food to give a greeting. No one seemed to mind though because they all sat down and said "thanks for the food," and dug in with relish. 

Freya continued the earlier conversation, "what is thou favorite cuisine thus far in your travels?"

Axel grinned, "well we were just talking about a, uh,  _ land,  _ that had amazing food called Crescent City."

Roxas continued, "a woman there named Tiana made the best food."

"Tiana? I never met her," Axel said. 

Roxas looked at him, "you didn't get to meet Tiana?"

Axel shook his head, "I was there to meet Mama Odie and she directed me on my journey to you. I didn't get to meet anyone else."

Roxas held his hand and with a deadly serious face said, "after this we're fulfilling our promise to visit Xion, then we're going to visit Tiana."

Axel looked at his intense look, "that good?"

Roxas nodded, "that good."

Axel nodded, "good to know."

Roxas nodded and then returned to eat and finish his food.

Axel spared a glance at the women at the table. Tosa was still eating sullenly. Hachi though was picking at the last bit of her food and was looking deeply at them. She caught his eye and Axel had a small panic of being caught looking at them. Hachi though didn't seem to take the same level of embarrassment. She grinned arrogantly with a touch of malicious. Almost defensively. 

This was a very weird mirror for Axel. Did he come off like that? She almost seemed like she's trying to figure things out. Well if he were her, and technically he was, he would certainly be trying to figure out what was going on. Were they going to have to tell everything to yet another person in this world? 

Axel nervously went back to eating. 

Freya asked, "has thou heard any news from Master Namine?"

Tosa spoke in a monotone, "we're leaving after breakfast."

Axel said, "oookay. Good to know. Thanks Tosa."

She said nothing and took her last bite of food. She said without emotion, "thank you for the food." Tosa then stood and said, "meet at the gate when you're done." She left the room without another word. 

Axel yelled out, "thanks Tosa!" They heard a grunt coming from the hallway before the steady creak of wood.

Everyone finished their food quickly in silence. The was a near collective "thanks for the food," and they all left together as a group. Hachi led the way, confident in her knowledge of the area. After a few silent minutes of plodding along, they saw Namine waving to them happily near the gate, standing next to Tosa, looking far less jovial. 

When they arrived together Axel, Roxas and Freya all grinned, happy to see Namine again.

"Morning!" Namine said brightly. 

"Morning Namine," Roxas and Axel said. 

She smiled brightly, "ready to go?"

Axel grinned, "lead the way fearless leader."

The guard at the gate pulled open the door for them, and they each left single file before the gate swung closed behind them. 

They left the compound, some with a thought of good riddance, and followed the stone wall. Eventually the wall turned, and a path emerged leading upwards into some deep woods.

As they started their hike uphill, Axel decided to try to swap more stories with Freya.

"Weave me a good yard Freya," Axel drawled.

"Hmm. What sort of tale would thou desire?"

"Hmm. Tell me something fun about you and Fratley." Freya had spoke on the earlier part of their journey about him. The name of the lost love she had been seeking.

"Present? Past? And if past, before memory loss or after?"

"Hmm. How about present, then past after memory loss."

"Fratley's current trade is as a choreographer. He works for a number of the theater troops in Nippon. While thou still here, maybe thine might catch a show of his design."

Roxas said, "that seems like fun. How did he get that job?"

"The holy prayers of our people involve elaborate dance routines. Without his memory of mind it seems it twas a memory of muscle."

Roxas nodded, and itched to summon his keyblade. It really was the easiest thing to remember. 

"That twas a tale of his life before his memory. After his memory however, tis a little more difficult."

Roxas asked, "difficult in what way?"

Freya seemed in thought, "difficult might not be the right word. A touch fearful might be better. I required determination not to lose my love again. Once in place, all fell in order and correct constitution."

Axel asked, "did you lose hope?" Axel thought about his own experience.

Freya smiled a little sadly, "nay, but close. Fratley nary remembered a single whisker of mine. Yet, once my determination was in place, I pursued and courted him as in the time we were young pups. Fell again in love, though his memory is still patchy, it bothers me little. He is mine love and I his."

Axel grinned at Roxas, "I should have courted you."

Roxas smiled, "who said fighting with you wasn't courting in a way."

Axel laughed, "okay, fair, it was shitty courting, but what do you expect without a heart?"

Roxas laughed too.

Tosa finally spoke, she had a little scrunch on her nose line they had said something distasteful, "without a heart. What's that supposed to mean?"

Roxas was a little surprised, he had kind of forgotten they were there too. "Oh. Uh. Figuratively. I guess."

Hachi with a glare, spoke, "no. It's not. You two are weird. It's time you reveal what the hell you really are."

Axel ran his head through his hair nervously, "we're human, sort of?"

Hachi snorted, "not sort of. You're strange and you're going to tell me what is truly going on. I'm not taking any pussyfooting around. What is our connection  _ Axel." _

Axel said defensively, "what do  _ you _ think,  _ Axel. _ "

She balled her fists up to her sides and fire started to collect around her fists, "how dare you?!"

"No really. Answer the question. Go ahead. You have to at least have a vague idea. Hit me with your best shot,  _ Axel _ ," Axel taunted her. 

"You're a weird male doppelganger from a completely different realm. I don't know how you're connection to Master Namine but I don't care what plans you have for my life, but I sure as hell am not giving it up for a freak like you. You can take over someone else's life. I've worked too hard to get to where I am and you better take it from my cold dead body, and even then I will haunt you until you crack!"

Axel looked a little shocked, "wow. So close and yet so far. Do I always come up to these weird conclusions?" He directed that last question to Roxas, who shrugged. 

Hachi was still pissed at Axel's less than energetic response, "well? What do you have to say for yourself?!" Fire was stuck crackling around her fists, she only needed the slightest provocation to let them rip.

Axel put up his hands in a gesture to show he meant no harm, "you're half right and half wrong. I'm what would be to you a doppelganger from another realm, though I have zero nefarious designs on your life. I have a perfectly wonderful life of my own in fact. I know you've probably had to claw your way to the position you are now, and you still get treated like shit, but you may not believe me that I'd actually like to help you. That's a little self serving though considering you're actually me. Or I guess to your perspective, I'm you. Either way, I REALLY don't have any desire to live anyway other than the way I'm living now. Not replacing you."

Hachi the flames surrounding her fists were still the but the crackling died down significantly, "so how is that possible?"

"Ever heard of other worlds? Not like the spiritual realm. Like, completely different  _ worlds.  _ Not like here where if you travel far enough you'll reach a different country. I was born in a completely different world, where life is very different. But it seems like souls end up the same, or at least similar. I still can't quite wrap my head around exactly what our true connection is. Meaning, same soul or just similar, or complete different but cut from the same cloth so to speak. But either way, this is not my world, it's yours and I have zero interest in staying here other than a short visit," Axel said putting his hands down and standing casually. 

"Then what is your connection to Master Namine?" she asked skeptically, though she dispelled the fire in her fists and relaxed her hands.

"Shared past life," Axel said simply.

Hachi thought for a bit, "huh. I guess that makes sense."

Axel grinned, "I know, right?"

"Then what's with the 'without a heart' comment?" she asked, significantly less wary. 

Axel said, "past life stuff. Want to listen? It's a long story."

She nodded and Axel started to tell the tale of his life as a nobody. They all continued their hike and Roxas occasionally punctuated with his own commentary, but everyone took in Axel's tale. Hachi herself glanced at Tosa when Axel described Roxas during his first couple of months existing, "a sullen zombie," as Axel put it, which earned him a playful shove from Roxas.

Axel hadn't even touched on Xion before Roxas put out a hand pausing Axel from both taking and walking. He summoned Oathkeeper in his other hand and Axel saw Namine had also fallen into a defensive stance. 

The rest of the group settled into their own defensive stances, a few seconds before heartless attacked. The heartless were definitely stronger than they were at the base. These ones started to really look like what Roxas recognized as Radiant Garden demons, but the tell tale mark, showed they were definitely heartless. They were significantly faster and more difficult to defeat, but with the added muscle of Tosa and Hachi, it didn't take long before the last heartless disappeared.

They beat them back after a few minutes but the two newcomers to the group seemed a little less prepared for that experience. Hachi in particular seemed a little winded. Tosa panted but within seconds caught her breath and stood up straight, not showing any immediate signs of weakness. Axel thought, she was going to be a tough nut to crack, might as well try with his counterpart first.

Axel asked her, with a concerned face, "you okay?"

She stood up straighter defensively, "I'm fine. I can do this."

Roxas crossed his arms on his chest, "it's not like we don't know your potential." He pointed to Axel and continued, "but part of being a team is having each other's backs."

She clicked her tongue in frustration, "I promise I won't drag you down."

Axel ran his hand through his hair, "that's not what we mean at all."

"Then what do you mean? I'm not weak," she snapped. 

Axel raised his arms in frustration and looked to Roxas for help. Roxas sighed and he motioned for them to keep walking.

After a few more minutes of hiking, Roxas fell back in position so he was walking closer to Hachi. She was still grinding her teeth in frustration. 

Roxas said, "I don't know if you noticed, but I dual wield."

Him speaking directly to her, knocked her out of her angry head momentarily, "huh?"

Roxas continued, "I wield two blades. It's fairly unique, considering each blade is created by your heart. I was created using two hearts. So two blades."

"Uh. That's great. Good for you," she drawled.

"Of all the times we fought, Axel has never beat me. Not once. Or at least when it comes to a physical fight. But we'll get to that," Roxas said almost wistfully. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Are you using this to determine rank or something?" Hachi sneered.

"I don't give a fuck about rank. That shit is complete bullshit and it's fucking you up. I'm trying to tell you, I'm not with Axel for his battle prowess. Of course I'd like him to be strong, because we're stronger together. But I'm with him because I love him and he loves me. He supports me and I support him and there's shit I have no clue how to tackle that he does. Don't fucking do this on your own."

Hachi was taken aback. Roxas took the opportunity to speak some more, "all that hierarchy shit is bullshit. I can tell it's toxic and has already fucked with your mind and confidence. You're capable and I'm not just talking in battle. There are those that are stronger than you, but don't take that as a sign of weakness. Comparison can sometimes drive you forward, but in your case it's only holding you back. You're capable and smart and obviously determined," Roxas looked her in the eyes and tried to pull as much sincerity as he could, "you have so much to offer. Who you are as a person saves me every day. Every day."

Axel interrupted by pulling Roxas into his chest in a crushing hug, "I love you too Roxas."

Roxas smiled happily.

Hachi was speechless, and seemed confused, not quite knowing where to start. Roxas pulled out of Axel's arms and turned back to her and patted her hand, "I'll let you spend some time to think."

Roxas took Axel's hand and they continued their hike, hand in hand, smiling. Hachi looked at them, confused but willing and trying to process what just happened.

Freya decided to break the tense atmosphere again. She was seriously great about that, "so you never finished your story Axel."

"Oh yeah! So I probably need to tell you more about Sora…"

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Axel took up most of the morning and the earlier part of the afternoon, talking about what he could remember. To be fair, they were often interrupted by ever increasingly dangerous and larger groups of heartless. It was difficult to tell the time of day, with the thick canopy of leaves that blocked most of the sun, but what felt like a little after noon, they sat down for a meal. Hachi pulled out a number of rice balls for each of them. She pulled out a particularly fancy one covered in fish roe and handed it to Namine.

Namine handed it back to her, "you take that one."

"Master Toboshi insisted," she said and handed it to her. 

Namine handed it back, "take it as thanks for carrying all the food. Besides, how did Roxas put it? 'That hierarchy shit is bullshit?'"

Axel couldn't get over how such a sweet faced Namine could say such words and cracked up. Roxas and Freya also chuckled.

Hachi looked at the fancy rice ball in her one hand and the plain one in the other. Namine took the moment to snatch the plain one from her fingers.

"H-hey!" Hachi said, not particularly liking her thought process being interrupted.

Namine unwrapped the rice ball she grabbed and took a bite, "too slow and too late. You gotta eat it now."

Hachi looked at the fancy rice ball in her hands but sighed and smiled, "thank you Master."

Namine waved her finger, "so close! Namine. Not Master. We're fighting together, right?" Namine smiled and took another bite. 

"Yeah. I guess so. Thanks, Namine," Hachi smiled. 

"Thanks for the lunch,  _ Axel,"  _ Namine intentionally used her real name with a gentle smile. 

Hachi unwrapped the fancy rice ball and took a bite, "is Namine really your real name?"

"Of course," she smiled. 

"Ballsy."

Namine just smiled shyly.

Hachi ate more and Namine asked, "so what did I miss while I was keeping Toboshi occupied?"

Roxas said, "thanks for that by the way."

Namine waved her hand dismissively, "he's too rigid in his thinking, but he's not actually a bad person. Toboshi doesn't make it easy for those seemingly under him for sure, but he's been a loyal friend at least to me. I do wish he'd be a little more flexible once in a while, but he's just as flawed as the rest of us. He needs that structure to maintain his sense of self. For that I apologize on his behalf."

Axel said, "well. Okay. But can I still think he's a bit of a dick?"

Namine laughed, "I won't fault you for it."

Even Hachi was smiling. The atmosphere for the group had certainly improved.

Roxas looked at his counterpart eating her food mechanically. Still sullen, barely speaking, like she just wanted to get this job done and be out. Roxas thought, one down, one to go. 

Roxas finished up his food and stood up, dusting himself off. Everyone else finished as well in the next minute or so and after two minutes they were back on the road.

Roxas thought about how he might have been if Axel hadn't encouraged him to go for ice cream. Relax. Find some sort of enjoyment in life, no matter how fucked up that life may be. Would he have turned out like that without Axel? Xion almost did. "Zombie puppet" did kind of fit Tosa at the moment. He was also sure that "lesser Sora" bullshit had to also be messing with her head. He didn't quite know how to tackle this problem. 

Axel had shimmied up to Hachi on the path in front of him and was teaching her some cheap tricks she could do with her fire magic. Roxas smiled as they started juggling small fireballs between them. Hachi laughed brightly when one of the fireballs hit a low hanging branch and caught fire and Axel briefly panicked before he magically dispelled the fire. He pulled out a grin that said 'I totally meant to do that,' like a cat that fell off a piece of furniture and collected itself after.

Yeah, Hachi looked a lot better. 

Still the question of how to even tackle his counterpart bothered Roxas. He sighed. Too bad he couldn't just kick her ass or something. That was so much easier. He was good at that. Sora, Axel, and even Xion were better at this sort of thing. 

Roxas shook his head. Comparison is half of what got these two so fucked in the first place. Besides, he wasn't tackling this alone. Axel probably had some idea of what to do. He'll ask him tonight.

They continued on their hike, and Namine asked Roxas how his experience differed from Axel. So for the rest of the afternoon, Roxas told his side of his past life, with the occasional commentary from Axel, and the increasingly frequent heartless interruptions. 

The heartless were becoming more and more dangerous, often they were taking some nasty hits. Roxas used nearly all of his magic healing each of them. Hachi however was fighting significantly better, feeling a little more comfortable and confident in her own skin.

"I wonder if I should craft a few golems," Namine thought out loud. 

Hachi asked, "what are those?"

"They're kind of like the replicas Roxas spoke of. An artificial body without a heart. However mine will move on my command. They could add a little extra protection," Namine explained. 

Hachi and Axel both shrugged simultaneously and said, "can't hurt." They looked at each other, and laughed a bit.

Namine smiled at the two of them before she grabbed a fresh stick on a nearby tree and snapped it off. She then pulled a small blade from her bag and wandered off the path a few paces, seemingly in search of a good patch.

She stopped and squatted at an ordinary appearing patch of dirt and said, "perfect!" She took the stick and carved elaborate calligraphy in the dirt. After a minute or so getting that correct, she whispered a chant, though no one but her could hear exactly what she was saying. She took the blade and pricked the tip of her finger, and let a drop of blood fall on the dust. She spoke in a loud voice, "raise my golem!"

Everyone felt a slight trembling under their feet before Namine stepped back from the patch of earth. A blank head bubbled out of the patch followed by shoulders. Two arms lifted up, like a man pulling himself out of a pit and the golem dragged itself out of the ground in a similar fashion. Once done, it stood the height of an average person, but featureless, and made entirely of earth and rock.

Namine smiled and patted the creature's hand, "let's go." It started to hike up the hill, taking the lead. Everyone followed, in varying states of amazement.

A couple of minutes later another group of heartless attacked. The golem was an effective fighter, and being made of earth and rock, it was quite sturdy. Once they had finished off that group of heartless, they continued on, though Namine was sporting a smile of satisfaction. 

They traveled in a similar fashion for a bit longer and as evening fell Freya suggested they stop. Namine nodded and said, "you guys make camp. I'll put up wards that should hold us for the night, and my golem should also add a bit of extra protection so we can all rest easy."

Roxas smiled, "thanks Namine."

Namine smiled back and started walking a couple paces off.

Roxas turned to Hachi, "you two should be in charge of the campfire. I can help with the food this time."

Hachi took off her pack and handed it to him with a grin.

Axel grinned mischievously to Hachi, "first one who gets the most firewood is the best Axel ever!"

Hachi grinned with determination, "oh, it's on. Prepare to get beat by the homeworld advantage."

Axel cackled and took off and Hachi followed his lead but off in a different direction.

Roxas laughed. He already knew that when Axel was comfortable, he was playful. Seemed Hachi was comfortable too. He decided to see what the pack she was carrying had to offer. 

Hmm. More riceballs, rolled omelet, dried squid, dried tiny sardines, dried mushrooms, dried noodles both soba and udon, and a jar of miso. There was some dried wakame, kombu, and bonito. Seemed like the sort of fixings for miso soup at minimum. They could use some of the other ingredients for a different meal.

Roxas called out into the woods, "Hey Axel! Can Wilson Jr. make me a pot to make soup? And possibly a block of tofu?"

Axel called out, "I'm not wearing my jacket!"

"You are! It's just a kimono instead! See if you have a small purse in your belt!"

Axel emerged from the woods with his arms full of sticks and logs. He dropped them in an empty spot and then checked his belt. There was in fact a little pouch nestled inside. Despite the small size of the pouch he pulled out a soup pot and a wooden box and handed both to Roxas. He pulled out a ladle, 6 bowls and spoons for good measure.

"Thanks Axel. Better get back to work. I bet Hachi has already double your stock," Roxas grinned playfully.

Axel ran off shouting, "that's what I get for providing for my boyfriend!"

Roxas could hear Hachi cackling in a different direction.

Freya was clearing brush to provide more empty space for them all to be comfortable. The last member, Tosa, seemed to be standing around doing nothing.

Roxas called out to her, "Tosa, know how to make miso soup?"

She seemed a little startled, "no."

Roxas waved at her to come over, she obeyed.

"We should wait for the fire, technically, but I have couple things we could do. Want to help?" Roxas asked. 

Tosa nodded, she had a determined look on her face. It seemed no matter the job, she was willing to do it with the utmost focus.

"Can you find some rocks? Enough to just set the pot on."

Tosa darted away but was back with three good sized rocks.

"They're perfect. Thanks."

Roxas set them in a ring and placed the pot on top. He then performed a mild Water spell, enough to fill it. Tosa's eyes got a little bigger at his spell. He'd only been using various forms of "cure" earlier.

"This is Konbu. Put a sheet in the water," Roxas said as he held up the dark dried thick leathery sheet.

She took it, looked it over briefly then dropped it in.

Roxas grinned, "I know we should wait for the fire, but let's cheat a little." He hit the pot with a slow steady fire spell. Tosa's eyes took it all in. After a few minutes the water was steaming, but not boiling.

Roxas pulled a dish towel out of his pouch. It wasn't a strainer but it would have to do, though he couldn't remember why he was carrying around a dish towel in the first place. He had unlimited storage, what did it matter. 

"This is bonito, put about a handful on this. Make sure to spread the cloth out first. Once you have the bonito down, then tie it into a pouch."

Tosa followed the directions precisely.

Roxas pulled a pair of cooking chopsticks out of his pouch and a metal plate and handed them over, "get the Konbu out. Don't pitch it. We'll chop it later to put on the rice. When you're done, put in the bag of bonito."

Tosa did so. She pulled the kombu out setting it on the plate, then put the bonito into the pot. Roxas created another hit of fire to the soup until it started to slightly bubble. Roxas then pulled out a spoon and  scooped a bit of the broth to sample. He blew on it but before he tried it, he handed the spoon to Tosa.

"Tell me what you taste?"

She took it gingerly, sipped it and said, "it's kind of salty. A little fishy. But there's something that sticks to my tongue in a nice way."

Roxas smiled, "then that means it's done. Take out the bonito. Feel free to squeeze the bag using the chopsticks or spoon."

Tosa did so, pulling the bag out with the chopsticks, and pushing it against the side of the pot with the spoon to get any extra flavor. She noticed Roxas didn't try it.

"Aren't you going to test it?"

"Why? I trust you. Besides, this is going to be your creation. If it tastes good to you, then that's what it should be." Roxas said seriously.

"But I've never cooked before." Tosa said. 

"Technique is important for cooking, but all food is bland without a little care and your own personality. You have personality and your own taste. Trust that others could like that too."

Tosa nodded, but looked like no one had ever said anything like that to her before. She eventually said, "you're more experienced though and people would like your food better."

Roxas shrugged, "you don't know until you make something yourself. Yeah, I could make this, but it would be good for your friends to try something you made."

She asked a little wistfully, "friends? You think they consider me a friend?"

Roxas shrugged, "I don't know. I think you would have to ask. And if they don't, it can't hurt too much to try to put yourself out there. We've already fought together. I saw you get that heartless gunning for Freya. There was that one that almost seriously injured Hachi too."

Tosa frowned in thought. Around that time the Axels returned and Hachi really did have twice the lumber of Roxas's Axel, a large bundle held over each shoulder.

Roxas smiled, "sorry Axel. Looks like homeworld advantage wins this one."

Hachi cackled triumphantly and Axel dropped his pack and fell to the ground in dramatic fashion, "noooooo! It can't be! Why! I'm supposed to be the greatest Axel in all of existence."

Roxas stood and gave him a kiss on the nose, "consolation prize."

Axel sighed, "I dunno. Seems like second place actually has the better reward." He grinned flirtatiously.

Roxas chuckled and said, "build me a fire and maybe there might be a bonus prize."

Axel leapt to his feet and Hachi joined him in helping create a good fire pit.

Roxas turned back to Tosa, "are you ready to keep cooking?"

She was frowning deeply, at this point just this side of glaring.

Roxas looked at her questioningly.

"No. I'm not." she said monotonously. 

"Why?"

"You're the better choice. You should cook," Tosa said with a glare.

Roxas frowned, "I told you why you should cook."

Tosa ground her teeth, "you're a better choice."

Roxas said with increasing frustration, "but you've got to put yourself out there!"

"I'm not like you! I don't have friends! No one has ever wanted me to be friends and no one ever will!"

Roxas was yelling too, "of course you can make friends and you cannot in anyway say you are nothing like me! Because you are me! Idiot! You are me!"

Tosa looked taken aback, "t-that's not possible."

Roxas was still yelling, his frustration still not calming, "any less possible than those two over there! Why do you think Namine asked you to come? If you truly think it was because we needed someone proficient in light magic, guess what!"

Roxas shot a couple light spells up into the treetops, half to prove a point, and half out of releasing whatever emotion Tosa had gotten him worked up.

He still felt frustrated anyways, "don't give me that shit about how others are so much better than you! Just cook the damn food so you can have some amazing emotional breakthrough and get out of the weird zombie state and make some fucking connection that will make your life worth it!" Roxas threw his hands up in the air and screamed before stomping off, and leaving a stunned Tosa, along with any of the others who stopped what they were doing to watch that train wreck.

Axel got up and said, "uh. I'm gonna go after him." He trotted off in search of his boyfriend.

Roxas was sitting a bit of a distance away and was stabbing at the ground with Oblivion angrily.

Axel said calmingly, "hey. You want to talk?"

Roxas growled a little, but dispelled Oblivion and sat down anyways. Axel took that as an affirmative and sat down beside him.

Roxas growled, "I fucking can't believe I fucked up my fucked up self even worse! Fuck!"

"Hey. Hey. It'll be okay," Axel said calmly.

Roxas threw his hands in the air, "what sort of word vomit was that! I'm not as good at this sort of shit as you are!"

"I don't think you're meant to be. It's not who you are and you shouldn't force yourself to be something you're not."

"But I should be able to help her!"

"Who should she be making a connection with? You? No. Let the people here do that hard work. If she's anything like you, it'll take a while for her to truly open up and it won't be done by you. Let it be Roxas."

Roxas signed, a lot of his frustration and anger at himself fizzled out. He just laid his head on Axel's shoulder.

Axel wrapped his arm around him and they sat in silence for a while.

Roxas spoke calmly, "have I ever told you how grateful I am that you have an entirely different perspective than me?"

Axel smiled and tilted his head to rest of the top of Roxas's, "no, but I wouldn't mind hearing it more often."

Roxas smiled, "thank you Axel for seeing the world completely differently than me."

Axel chuckled, "thank you for being different from me too. Different strengths and weaknesses. But stronger together."

Roxas sighed and smiled, "yeah. Stronger together."

They sat in silence for a bit longer, Roxas resting his head on Axel's shoulder and Axel resting his head on Roxas's.

"Want to go back?" Axel suggested. 

"Might as well," Roxas sighed. Axel got up and held a hand to Roxas. He took it and stood, and brushed any woodsy stuff off of his kimono. They held hands on the way back to the campsite.

When they arrived they saw that Freya was instructing Tosa how to chop the tofu. Roxas could tell she had already added the miso and wakame, and the pot was now sitting on a newly built fire, simmering away.

Roxas was a little speechless, and though he was many things, a coward was not one of them. Roxas needed to apologize, so he stepped towards to Tosa.

"Hey. I need to apologize. I'm sorry I totally lost it back there. I know you're going through stuff, and I wanted to help, but I shouldn't have let that affect me the way that it did. You didn't deserve any of that and I shouldn't have tried to force you to do something you weren't comfortable with. Sorry."

Tosa nodded, "I didn't realize, that you're. You know. Me. I."

Roxas said, "it's okay. You don't need to explain yourself. I get it."

Tosa chuckled, "I guess you would."

Roxas chuckled too and Tosa turned back to Freya to await further instruction. 

Freya smiled a bit, "tis nearly finished. Finish the tofu cuts, gently place in the soup, and serve to thine hungry companions, mineself included if thou please."

Tosa nodded, finished chopping the tofu, slid it into the pot. She gave the soup a taste before nodding decisively and poured a bowl.

She turned to Roxas, "this is for you."

Roxas looked a little shocked, "for me?"

"I hope it suits your tastes," she said.

Roxas smiled, "thanks for the food." He took a sip. It certainly tasted like someone who was inexperienced at cooking, but it was still good. "It's delicious."

Tosa nodded, but she had a very small smile as she turned to serve more bowls of soup to the group.

Roxas found a spot to sit down near the fire. Eventually Axel was served and he plopped next to him.

Namine took the spot on the other side of Roxas and she encouraged Hachi to sit next to her. Once Freya had been served she took the seat next to Axel, Tosa sat down between Freya and Hachi. They all made a tidy ring around the fire.

Everyone said, "thanks for the food," and went to town. 

Namine said, "this is really good!"

Freya nodded, "Tosa twas an excellent student."

Tosa had a small smile but sipped her soup in silence.

Axel grinned and whispered in Roxas's ear, "good idea. Just needed a different execution."

Roxas smiled and kissed his cheek. 

Everyone enjoyed the soup and went back for seconds. Eventually the pot was totally emptied. Freya noted to Tosa, "a sign of a well enjoyed meal tis empty plates."

Roxas took it upon himself to gather everyone's bowl, and he rinsed them with a water spell. A new dish towel out of his pouch dried them and he put the lot into his pouch.

Once Roxas sat down, Axel was grinning in a way that he had some idea or another.

"We're camping out with friends. Let's do marshmallows," he said with an excited gleam.

Roxas laughed, "you know, you're the one looking a bit too much like Sora now."

"Come on Roxas! Marshmallows!" Axel whined, though with a big smile on his face.

Roxas sighed though he already had no intention of denying him in the first place, "go on. You're the one with the magic creating pockets."

Axel grinned and pulled out a standard bag of marshmallows.

Freya asked, "how does thou do marshmallows?"

Axel ripped open the top of the bag, "these are a cheap confectionery from my world. They're eaten by toasting them over a fire. Usually with a stick." Axel handed the bag to Roxas and sifted through the firewood him and Hachi gathered earlier until he pulled out a good stick.

Roxas handed him a marshmallow and he plopped it on and stuck the stick in the fire, alighting it.

Roxas said, "of course you'd be the type to set it on fire."

Axel blew out the marshmallow casually, "the burnt parts are the best!"

Roxas sat up and got his own stick, "no the burnt parts are just burnt. Golden is the best."

Axel said, "I prefer to call it 'over caramelized.' But as Roxas has so kindly demonstrated, there are a number of different ways and schools of thought when it comes to marshmallows. Though the important part is having fun with friends and eating sugar."

Namine smiled, "in that case, could I have a marshmallow please?"

Hachi grinned, "me too! It's not every day I get to try sweets from another world."

Roxas passed out a marshmallow to each of them, and after Axel had stuffed his own marshmallow in his mouth, he handed Namine his stick and started looking through the firewood for more good sticks to hand out. Thankfully, him and Hachi had gotten way more wood than was necessary, and here was able to hand a stick to everyone.

Roxas was perfecting a golden brown one. Tosa imitated him and tried to mirror his technique. Namine too, though her's caught fire anyways.

Axel laughed, "that's always a possibility. I promise it's still delicious." 

Namine blew it out and popped it in her mouth, "ooh! Hot but good!"

Axel nodded, "congratulations Namine. You are now successfully doing marshmallows."

Freya and of course Hachi followed Axel's method, and both were pleased with the result.

Roxas and Tosa were perfecting golden ones. Roxas offered his to Namine, "since yours got burnt you have to try what the best marshmallows taste like."

Namine ate it, "sorry Axel. Roxas wins."

"Lies! Scandal and lies!" Axel said dramatically. 

Roxas smirked, "it's not my fault it's the best. Right Tosa?" 

She had just popped hers in her mouth. Her eyes got big and she hummed a little from the deliciousness. She nodded with a smile.

Axel grinned. Tosa really reminded him of Roxas the first time they got icecream together. It was a pleasant nostalgic feeling for him.

Axel pulled out four more packages of marshmallows and plopped them in Tosa's lap. "I am officially giving you the title of bearer of marshmallows, when we leave this world. However the rules are they must only be eaten when shared among friends. Think you can do that?"

Tosa looked a little surprised, and looked around at the smiling happy faces around her. She processed what he said, as if she was figuring out this 'friend' thing was a possibility. She eventually smiled, "yeah. I think I might be able to."

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad I'm kind of shipping Hachi and Namine? I kind of ship everyone Namine.
> 
> Except Xemnas because she deserves all the love and that's just wack.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Nippon

After filling up on soup and marshmallows, plus the peace of knowing there was the added protection from attack with Namine's wards and golem, everyone rested well.

The next morning everyone cheerfully packed up and had the remaining rice balls for breakfast. Freya received the fancy one this time. Namine refused anything but the ones everyone else had.

Namine kept the wards up until everyone was packed and prepared to leave.

"There's a very large group of heartless just outside the boundary. I'm going to pull the wards down when everyone is ready," she warned.

Roxas and Axel pulled out their keyblades. Freya got her lance at the ready. Hachi and Tosa pooled their power into their fists.

The two ladies being the last to prepare nodded to Namine. She nodded back with a small smile and raised her arms up like a bird flapping its wings and then brought them down hard.

There were a few seconds of silence, then the heartless surrounded them. Freya jumped high into the air and crushed her lance straight through one of the moderately sized ones. 

Hachi tossed a new fire attack she had created the evening before, inspired by the juggling she and Axel did earlier. Two wheels of fire spun in her hands and she tossed them across the heartless.

Tosa was still using the same attacks as the day before, but she was concentrating more on attacking any heartless that were in the blind spots of her new friends.

Namine pulled out her stack of paper. She wasn't a quick fighter by any means, but any heartless that got a tag placed on it, disappeared immediately, no matter the size or strength.

Roxas and Axel had already perfected a handful of tag attacks and used them frequently with the large hoard of heartless. They eventually had to break apart though to ensure the rest of their companions were faring okay. Both Roxas and Axel grinned at Hachi's new attack.

It took three times as long to take out the heartless than it did any other  group the day before. After what felt like forever, Roxas took out the final heartless.

Everyone was panting and sat down.

Roxas tossed a few healing spells to his friends but even he sat down and had to recover a bit. He'd used up all his magic for the moment.

Hachi laughed, "please tell me we just cleared half the mountain of heartless and we don't have anymore of those to fight."

Namine smiled, "actually I think you're not wrong. Take a breath. The air is clearer."

That made everyone feel a little better. They weren't up for another battle at least for the next few minutes.

Roxas had recovered some of his magic, healed his remaining companions and stood up. Everyone felt better.

They started back up the path heading up the mountain, this time with no interruptions from packs of heartless. Roxas was entertaining the group with stories from this life and his journeys across the worlds. As Roxas was taking more about his time in Crescent City, Axel fell in next to Hachi.

"I couldn't help noticing your new attack. Looks great by the way," he complimented.

"Hey thanks. I appreciate that. I was kind of inspired by that juggling trick yesterday," she grinned.

"Really? That's what did it?"

She looked at Axel, "I did something you already do, didn't I." She said it without defense, no real sense of inferiority coming off her. Just a statement.

Axel ran his hand through his hair, "how'd you know?"

She shrugged.

Axel sighed, "don't feel bad. I think it's cool how you fell into it. Your first version is a heck of a lot more badass than mine. I just used can lids I painted with flamey mean looking heads to look cool like the loser kid I was."

"Pff. That's actually kind of cute," Hachi laughed. 

"Hey! They actually got cooler over time! I don't really use them anymore though since I've been using the keyblade, but you can have my old ones if you want," Axel summoned his chakrams and handed them to her. 

She held one up to her face and said with some reverence, "these actually are kind of badass." She swung them in each hand, swayed her body to get a feel for them. She already felt comfortable with the new weapons and grinned a bit, as she twirled them in her fingers.

Axel said seriously, "I think you should keep working on that fire wheel attack of yours. It looked like it was able to do significant damage and there are always enemies that are more weak to magic than to physical attacks."

She nodded, pulled a long string of cloth out of her belt, and tied up the chakrams so she could carry then across her back, "thank you. You sure you don't want them?"

Axel smiled, "naw. I'm a keyblade wielder now. Use them in good health."

She smiled, "thanks. I mean it. Sorry for thinking you were trying to take over my life earlier."

Axel laughed, "it's cool. I've come to some really terrible conclusions myself. I've made my fair share of really bad choices. At least it all worked out in the end."

She tilted her head towards Roxas, who had now moved onto talking about Mama Odie in his storytelling.

"So you guys are ridiculously close. I'm assuming that's been working out for you?"

Axel smiled, "yeah. It's a little weird that we're kind of just picking things back up right where we left it last life, but Roxas is Roxas. I just love him no matter what form he is. It helps we have this thing we can share, but if he lost all his memory, I'd still stick with him."

Hachi looked at Tosa, "and she's Roxas too?"

Axel put his hands leisurely on the back of his head, "I know what you're trying to ask. That's all your choice. This is your life. Your world. If you want to try with her, you should, but if there's anything I've learned traveling the worlds is that people's circumstances and choices dictate most of what their lives are like. Yeah, we're similar. Stupid, scary similar. But you're you."

Hachi looked at Tosa, "what's it like?"

Axel asked, "what's what like?"

"Being with Roxas. Good. Bad. Everything," she looked at him seriously. 

"Well… you heard my story during the early days. Roxas was kind of a zombie. It was hard getting him to open up. But he was an easy person to love. We fought, and fought hard because we're both stubborn and kind of take out our negative emotions that way. We don't really fight now though. I think we both are just amazed and grateful we can actually be together. It seems like such an amazing improbability. We're just grateful for it."

Hachi nodded, "I don't know if I should go for it because I'm kind of jealous of you guys. That wouldn't be fair to her."

"Again it's your life. And she's also a different person with a different life. But if she is anything like my Roxas, it's going to take a lot of time and a lot of effort. But she'll probably be someone that will go to the ends of the world for you." Axel grinned flirtatiously, "plus the sex is amazing."

Hachi laughed blushing a little, "at least one of us is getting some."

"It is so freaking amazing Axel. You have no idea!" Axel decided to use her real name when it was just the two of them.

She laughed, "good to know."

Axel grinned, "any other questions from your ever wise guru?"

She smiled, "naw, I'm cool. I'll figure out what I want with my life. Right?"

Axel grinned, "right."

"Axels rule?"

"Damn right they do."

They both grinned.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

They reached the temple before noon. The hike went far quicker due to the lack of heartless interruptions. They stopped just outside the temple grounds. 

Tosa noticed something odd, "Namine, where is the golem?"

"Oh, it was destroyed during the heartless battle this morning. It might make sense for me to make a couple more though. Thanks for reminding me."

"May I watch?" Tosa asked.

Namine smiled, "of course you can! Would you like me to explain what I'm doing?"

Tosa nodded firmly. 

"Alright. First we need to find a patch of earth that doesn't have as much vegetation growing inside of it. More rock the better!" Namine explained and dragged Tosa off to explore the area. 

Axel and Roxas stayed around the entrance with Freya and Hachi.

Hachi pulled the chakrams off her back and started tossing them around lazily. Axel grinned and jumped to intercept one. He tossed it back to her and she got the hint and they started juggling them between the two of them.

Freya laughed, "had thine wheels look any less lethal, I would have guessed thy duo be jesters."

Axel grinned and spun around with the next toss he did, "playing is another form of learning! You learning anything Axel?"

She grinned and mirrored his spin, "I'm learning that I'm going to be better with these than you are!"

Axel laughed and grabbed both of the chakrams, "well if that's what you want, try and add your fire to these this time." He tossed them back to her. 

She grabbed them, took a second to concentrate, and flames spun around the chakrams. She sported a shit eating grin. 

Axel smirked at his student, "now that's badass."

She tossed a flaming chakram at him and they started up their juggling act again.

They continued for a few minutes until it looked like Hachi was getting winded.

Axel said, "okay. I think the rest of our clown act needs to be performed for whatever awaits us inside."

Hachi grinned, held on to the chakrams when he tosses them back and wound the tie through them, and threw them back over her shoulders, "does that make you the head clown?"

Axel grinned, "who else but me?"

Namine and Tosa returned with not one, but 7 golems following her. Despite the golems being the size of an average person, both Namine and Tosa were short, so it was a bit of a sight seeing a crowd of golems dutifully following the two of them.

Namine smiled determinedly, "should we go in?"

Everyone nodded and they all filed into the stone entrance.

As they walked the quiet grounds they saw a small figure sitting dejectedly outside the main building. He was a very large cricket and Axel and Roxas both recognized him. As he saw them all he jumped up energetically. 

"Master Namine!" the cricket cried.

"Hello Jiminy, it's good to see you."

"And is it ever good to see you! Things have really taken a turn for the worse. Lord Sora is still unconscious. Queen Kairi still has the demon possessing lord Riku imprisoned, but I think it has taken a toll on both their psyches."

Namine nodded determinedly.

Jiminy noticed the entourage, "it appears you brought Freya, lesser Sora, and Hachi with you. But who are the other two?"

"They're ones the spirits brought to me. They have a connection with this mission, so we will be fighting together," Namine deflected her answer.

"I see, well then there's not a moment to waste! Please Master Namine! Save us all from this demon!" Jiminy pleaded.

"Of course. Let's go," Namine nodded determinedly. Everyone nodded as well and followed her into the dark temple.

The temple itself was made of wood. It was dark, but deeply cavernous. Large thick wood pillars held up the roof a couple stories in height. At the end of the great hall stood a large Buddha statue sitting straight and tall in meditation. Sitting beneath it in an identical pose was Kairi, in flowing elaborately decorated colorful robes. 

Sora was to her left, eyes closed lying prone. To her right was Riku was being held kneeling with his hands held behind his back. Darkness was pooled around him though there was a pink shimmering light surrounding him. Roxas used his 'sight' and he saw that Riku's heart was still light, though the darkness was certainly invading the edges.

Riku's face sported a nasty sneer, "Oh look. Here's the cavalry. You're just in time. I'm just about to break Riku and the queen, if you'd like to watch."

Namine said, "we'd prefer not to. Would you like to come out willingly?"

Riku drawled, "why should I? Riku here is powerful enough and the queen is perfectly happy to run herself ragged. It won't be hard to take over, seeing as Sora's out of the picture and the queen will be too. How do you feel about King Riku?"

Namine asked once more, "please come out willingly. I understand spirits more than you know."

Kairi cried out, "please Namine! I'm having trouble holding him! The darkness is too oppressive!"

Namine looked at her and then him, she nodded to her companions and everyone got their weapons at the ready.

Namine spoke, "let him go Kairi, if we attack him now, we'll be attacking you too."

"But I can't! The darkness will overtake him!"

"Believe in Riku and believe in us. It'll be okay."

Kairi smiled and nodded.

Namine said, "When Kairi releases her hold, heartless will probably spawn. Hachi and Tosa. Guard Queen Kairi. Freya and you two, take care of the heartless. I've got the spirit attacking Riku."

Everyone nodded, ready for the signal to move.

"It's okay. We've got this. Believe in all of us," Namine said to Kairi.

Kairi nodded and smiled, despite her obvious fatigue. "Of course. You've always had my back Namine."

Riku was looking like a caged animal waiting to pounce, if he could move he'd be pacing back and forth in cage, waiting for the opportunity to squeeze out and kill any he came across.

Namine nodded, "okay Kairi. Go ahead. Don't forget to fight him too Riku! I know you're in there!"

Kairi nodded and the pink shimmering light dissipated. Kairi collapsed and Tosa jumped in to catch her. Hachi jumped in front of the two of them, her new chakrams spinning in her hands, now with added fire.

Riku screamed loudly and many large heartless spawned, filling the cavernous room up to the rafters. Freya, Axel, Roxas and the golems jumped into the fray. Riku moved to jump into battle as well, but Namine moved quickly and put a well placed strip of elaborate red calligraphy on his forehead.

She started chanting and Riku held his ears, screamed, and curled in on himself in obvious pain. 

Namine paused her chanting to say, "come on Riku. I know you're in there."

Riku grunted, "it's not just darkness anymore."

"What is it Riku?" Namine said.

"He wants me. Only me. Arg!" Riku screamed and clutched his head and doubled over. Riku sat back up with a snarl, "He's mine! This body is mine now!" 

Namine continued her chanting. Riku doubled back up in pain.

Meanwhile the heartless were giving the rest of the crew a run for their money. Hachi had been doing a good job not letting any get too close to Kairi and Sora. Tosa snapped at any Hachi let slip through with a quick and powerful light spell.

Two of the golems had already fallen and crumbled under the onslaught, but the three people were slowly chipping away at the many dozen strong heartless.

Roxas released a Blizzard spell on a heartless about to hit Axel from behind. 

"Make sure to watch your back Axel," he said. 

Axel grinned and slashed at the now frozen heartless, "thanks Roxas."

Riku's head snapped up and glared fiercely at the two, using each other's names, but clutched his head again and curled back in on himself.

Namine continued to chant and Riku howled in pain.

Roxas used his 'sight' briefly and saw the darkness was being pulled out, Riku's heart was shining brighter than before. 

Riku growled, "I will have this body eventually, but until then…" Riku focused his gaze on Axel. "You will have to do in the meantime,  _ Axel. _ "

"Huh?" Axel turned, hearing his name called. In that second he locked eyes with Riku, a dark swirl of mist was expelled out of him and headed straight for Axel.

"Axel!" Roxas cried, but there wasn't anything he could do. The mist entered Axel's body and he screamed. 

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

It was dark and silent. Pitch black. Axel looked around him. No floor, ceiling, nothing could be seen other than himself as he looked down on his own hands and feet.

"Hey! HEY! Whatever the hell you are, show yourself!" he yelled into the void. 

Silence.

"Fuck you whoever you are! Like hell I'm letting your dark ass use my body!"

A figure stepped out of the darkness, Axel recognized him as Riku but he wore a nasty sneer.

He spoke, "who says I'm not already doing just that."

"Goddamn it Riku Replica! Why do you always have to start out an asshole!" Axel spat. 

The dark spirit frowned, "what?"

"We've met before and thankfully that time you were significantly far less of an asshole." Axel glared at him. 

"That's impossible. I was a formless spirit before this," he said with a frown. 

"Can't you tell I'm a little different by now? Not of this world?" Axel said. 

He looked confused but he sputtered out angrily, "you're lying! It's a trick! You're doing this to trick me!"

Axel heard a voice distantly, Roxas called out, "Axel! Fight it! I know you can!"

Axel shouted out into the void, "Roxas! It's Riku Replica! Get Namine to do something!"

"R-Riku Replica! Of course it is. Okay, we'll think of something! And why didn't you tell me you mastered Firaja?!"

"Sorry Roxas! I don't have control yet on my end!" Axel yelled out.

Riku Replica growled, "no, and you never will. I'm in control." He lifted his hand and Axel felt the darkness pressing in on him. He grunted in pain, and shifted his weight to remain standing.

"I will take this shell of yours. Just give up, it's inevitable," he taunted and added an extra layer of darkness. 

Axel felt like his knees were going to buckle under the added pressure, "like hell you will! This is my life! There's only one person I'm willing to share my body with and it certainly isn't you!"

"Just give up. You can't fight it forever."

Axel grimaced in pain, but grinned, "don't have to. I've practically got an army watching my back. And unless you get your fucking act together, you will continue to be alone. So how about you surrender and learn to fucking play nice and you might actually make some friends who would watch your back too."

Whatever Riku Replica was going to say was interrupted. A light like a spotlight shone down on Axel and he heard a familiar voice crying out his name. 

Axel grinned, "that's my cue. See you later dude." Axel closed his eyes and let his heart follow the voice back to where here knew he'd see the most beautiful blue eyes in all of the worlds.

When he opened his eyes he did just that. Roxas was holding his face and called over and over, "Axel! Axel! Come back to me! Please!"

Axel winced but smiled deeply and lifted his extremely sore arm to hold Roxas's face, "hey Roxas. I hope I didn't do too much damage. This building is made of wood right? Seems kind of like it'd be a world heritage site someday."

Roxas laughed in relief, and hugged him tight. Axel winced in pain but smiled. He weakly patted Roxas's head.

Roxas took a few seconds and then pulled away to help Axel sit up without support. Axel groaned in pain, "I'm guessing you kicked my ass from here to next Tuesday?"

Roxas nodded, "yeah, mostly to stop Riku Replica to be honest. Hachi was a big help, since you both are essentially fireproof."

Axel chuckled gingerly, his ribs hurt, "glad I gave her some physical weapons to work with."

Roxas nodded, "he wasn't able to access your keyblade though. Just your magic."

Axel nodded, "where is he now?"

"Namine sealed him in one of the golems. She hasn't decided what to do with him beyond that."

"And the Destiny Island Trio?"

"Kairi is fine, though exhausted. Riku and Sora both woke up. Sora's a bit confused by all that went on, but otherwise they're fine. Tosa's never left their side. She's surprising fussy."

Axel sighed in relief. He looked at Roxas and held his face, "how are you doing?"

Roxas smiled, "better. Welcome home."

Axel smiled back, "I'm home."

They enjoyed a moment of silent happiness until Axel shifted a little and winced.

Roxas said, "shit Axel, sorry. My magic's back now. Curaga!"

Axel sighed in relief, most of his pain disappeared, "thanks Roxas."

Roxas smiled and held his face. He pulled it closer and gave Axel a long but chaste kiss.

Axel smiled, "I love you too."

Roxas stood and held his hand out to help Axel up. Axel took it and they walked outside to greet the rest of the group. 

Everyone was standing in the courtyard. When they were spotted, Hachi jogged over, looking concerned. 

When she arrived in front of them, she asked, "you okay?"

Axel smiled and ruffled her hair, "thanks to you. Roxas told me you were pretty badass."

She frowned and punched him hard in the arm, "idiot! I told you about the name thing! Namine was so good about not using your names when we hit the grounds! Why the hell were you two so stupid!"

Axel winced, "sorry. It's a force of habit. This has been the first world it was a problem."

She huffed, she really tried to look angry but they both could tell how relieved she was, "well be more careful when you're here."

Axel smiled, "I got it memorized. Thanks Hachi."

She really tried to keep a straight face but laughed at him using that line, "you're a piece of work you know that?"

Axel grinned, "you'd be the one to know."

Hachi laughed. They all headed in the direction of the rest of the group. Kairi stood up straight, and those around her parted so she could approach them unhindered. 

"Namine told me the spirits thought you would be most helpful, and it appears they were correct. You have my thanks on behalf of my kingdom, my cohorts, and myself."

Roxas bowed and Axel followed suit, "we were happy to help."

Kairi smiled, "would you like a title? We can arrange some property to be granted to each of you."

Axel waved his arms around in denial, "no-no! No way! Not that it isn't extremely generous, but we're travelers and it's best if we continue on our journey."

She frowned a little but nodded, "very well. In that case I'll prepare something that states you are welcome in this country any time you wish." She smiled. "You will at least stay for a feast for you and all of the warriors?"

Roxas bowed and said, "it would be our honor." Axel bowed as well but he really wanted to pump his fist in celebration. Yes! More Japanese food!

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

The journey down from the mountain was swift and pleasant. Now that there was nothing to fight, Axel and Roxas enjoyed it for a beautiful hike in pristine woods.

There was no mention of their origins to the royal family or their entourage that were residing at the temple. It seemed Namine was serious about only telling those who were required to know. Axel and Roxas were grateful, they really started to feel like they would already get an earful from Master Yen Sid for all the 'order' breaking they already did.

The feast was held in the shrine grounds at the base of the mountain.

Freya was unofficially designated as the storyteller during the elaborate dinner. She entertained all of the heads of the shrines and a number of Queen Kairi's officials and attendants with descriptions of Hachi's ferocity and Tosa's powerful protection.

Despite Tosa still being referred to as 'lesser Sora' she didn't look like she felt lesser anything. She sat up proudly, smiling occasionally, but humbly silent.

Hachi was also soaking it up, no longer feeling in the least bit inferior. She occasionally chipped in with her own embellishments to Freya's story, mostly describing the strength and number of the 'demons,' but also praising Tosa and Freya's deeds.

Axel and Roxas gratefully stayed out of the limelight and stuffed their faces. Axel stuffed himself until he was in pain. Roxas was a little more reserved in his eating but only slightly so.

After a number of hours of eating, drinking, stories, and a few musicians and entertainer performances, they retired for night.

They were led to a far nicer room than their previous stay, it overlooked a small pond and had fluffy, beautifully embellished futons laid out.

The 'oh so painful but oh so good' feeling of overeating sent them both into food comas and they barely felt the futon before passing out.

The next morning they had breakfast with Hachi, Tosa, and Freya. Namine was supposedly indisposed with the royal family and other higher ups.

The plan was Freya and Namine were going to journey back to the city that day. Axel and Roxas decided to join them, as they wanted to pick up some souvenirs for Xion and the kids.

Hachi and Tosa were both disappointed, but Axel and Roxas promised they'd visit again. The ladies both saw the crew off at the gates, and Axel noted they both stood a little taller and more confident. Hierarchy be damned, they would be okay. 

Namine handed Roxas and Axel a small gold coin each, a five petaled flower that was vaguely star shaped printed deeply into the metal. She explained that was the mark of the crown and if they flashed it anywhere within the kingdom, they would be granted access.

The journey back to the city took another day and a half, and Namine and Freya joined them for half a day shopping before they spent one final night under Namine's hospitality. The following morning after breakfast, with a few fierce hugs from Namine, Roxas opened a portal in her garden and they stepped through.

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Radiant Garden

They arrived standing in front of a slightly larger house than before. This one appeared to have three stories, but still seemed like a reasonable middle class residence.

"Either we got lost, or Xion and Lea moved up a little. Guess hunting heartless has been pretty profitable," Axel said. 

Roxas said, "only one way to find out." He hit the door bell.

They waited a few seconds before Xion appeared disheveled and tired, but happy to see them. Newborn Ventus was passed out with his head on her shoulder.

"Wow! I told you guys to visit soon, but I didn't realize that soon! Come on in! Just try to be quiet. I just got Sora down for his nap."

They looked at each other a little confused before they entered and Xion led them to a sitting room. There were toys, blankets, and stacks of diapers scattered, but they found a spot to sit down. 

Roxas asked, "when did we call you last Xion?"

"Oh three days ago."

"Really? We spent about a week in Nippon." Axel said. 

Roxas reminded him, "remember when we first called in Dagobah? We called the next day in Nippon and you were in the middle of delivering."

Xion said, "really? That was months apart!"

Roxas frowned, "time is weird. I hope we get a chance to figure it out."

Axel thought, "maybe we could ask Dr. Strange for help actually. If there's anyone who could, he'd be the guy."

Roxas nodded. Seemed reasonable. 

Xion said, "How did things work out on your rescue mission?"

Axel said, "we got the job done, but with some surprising help."

Xion asked, "really? Who?"

Roxas said and pointed between the two of them, "us. But they were both girls."

Xion gasped, "no! Really?"

Axel laughed, "yeah. Really. Actually female me ended up becoming a bit of a protege. I eventually gave her my old chakrams."

Xion pouted a little, "I wish I could have met them."

Roxas thought out loud, "It would be hard without an organization coat. The dark corridors are way too hard without them."

Axel said, "it's too bad we don't have access to a gummy ship. We could take the whole crew traveling."

Xion sighed. Ventus shifted a little in his sleep and squeaked. Xion smiled and cooed at him. "Well, no matter, access or not. I shouldn't travel until Ventus gets bigger."

"Congratulations again," Roxas smiled. 

"Thank you. How long are you planning on staying for?" she asked. 

Axel and Roxas shrugged, "we don't really have any set plans."

Xion thought, "maybe I might put you two to work. Lea and I need a date night and you guys can watch the kids. Think you'd be up for that? Not tonight obviously. We're all having dinner together and catching up," Xion asked the first part and ordered the second.

Axel laughed and Roxas replied, "we'd love to."

She smiled.

Axel said, "sure you trust us with them?"

Xion giggled, "the big brother to everyone? Of course I trust you. Besides, Lea is fabulous with the kids. When we're not in these early days, we actually do 50/50 heartless hunting. I'm still sort of recovering from delivery and Ventus is so small, so I'm running things solo at home for a while."

"How about we stick around for a few weeks then, help pick up some of the slack, either hunting or at home until you recover?" Roxas offered.

Xion smiled deeply, "you'd do that? I mean, I always felt you were family, but. Wow. That's really nice. Thanks."

Roxas said seriously, "we love you Xion. What do you need us to do?"

Xion smiled gratefully, "you really do huh. Um. Can you help with this room? I feel embarrassed this place is such as mess."

Axel and Roxas got to work, putting away toys, and doing laundry. 

Xion fed Ventus, and did a clothing change for them both, because babies are messy and Ventus threw up on them both. After, she directed them where they could find the guest room. 

"I haven't washed the sheets since we moved in, so you might need to wash them again if you want them to feel fresher, but they should be clean. I've tried to keep Sora out of this room."

Roxas said, "it's fine. We've actually spent probably half our time sleeping outside in a sleeping bag. This is more than perfect."

Xion opened the closet and tried to reach for a stack of cloth on a high shelf. She struggled for a second before having a small huff of frustration. "Axel? Can you reach the clothes up there? I forgot I got Lea to put them up there."

Axel grinned, he was already used to being used to fetch things for all those he knew he towered over. Even before he left Cleveland, he'd be the go to guy for all things high.

He handed the stack to her and she divided the pile up and handed one set to Roxas and one to Axel.

"I got you guys some clothes, in case you wanted to get out of those jackets and feel a little more comfortable while you're here."

That action alone made them both feel loved. It wasn't just empty words with Xion. They really were her extended family. 

"Thanks Xion. We should probably change, considering Ventus has great aim with that spit up," Roxas said.

She giggled and left the room. They changed into what Xion had provided. It wasn't exactly stylish. Just comfortable grey t-shirts, black zip sweatshirts, and soft dark sweatpants, but she had gotten their sizes exactly right and they did feel comfortable.

"Oh! Almost forgot! The presents!" Axel remembered and dug through Roxas's coat hanging in the closet.

"Just make sure Ventus is elsewhere when Xion and Lea open theirs," Roxas reminded.

Axel pulled out a large well made wooden box. It wasn't elaborately decorated, but it was thick and strong and had a lovely grain on it. He then pulled out a pack made from a patterned cloth, "that would be tragic Roxas. Tragic."

"I think we should wait until after dinner. Though we could give the kids gifts now," Roxas suggested. 

Axel grabbed the patterned sack, "sounds good." They walked back to the sitting room. Ventus was crying as Xion was on the floor changing his diaper. Sora was awake and running circles around her, completely naked.

"Sora, please put on your clothes," Xion pleaded. 

"No! Don't wanna!" he giggled and jumped on the couch.

Axel laughed, "hey Sora, remember us?"

Sora stopped and looked, "Dada?" He looked a little confused at Axel.

Axel bent down so he was eye level with him, "Not quite. I'm your Uncle Axel and this is your Uncle Roxas. And we have some presents for you but only if you listen to your mommy."

Sora's eyes got big and he looked at Xion. She smiled and nodded. He grinned and bolted out of the room and they heard his quick footsteps up the stairs and 'pit pat pit pat' around the room above them. 

Ventus needed a little more calming down, but he eventually settled with Xion patting him and shushing him while sitting on the couch. Xion sat back on the couch with him in her arms, he was looking around unfocused but for a newborn it showed he was doing well, "thanks guys. Sora's energy is just a little too much sometimes. It's been helping Ventus's schedule though. He keeps him up during the day, so he got off the up all night thing pretty quickly. Poor thing is exhausted."

Roxas said, "he's probably not the only one. How about you get a nap or something Xion?"

"Are my eye bags that bad?" she asked. Xion did look fatigued, and her usually smooth hair was greasy in parts and frizzy in others. It looked like there might be something encrusted in part of it. 

Axel said, "kiiiinda? Just go. It's okay. Take a shower or something."

Xion smiled, "okay. It's almost time for his feeding. I'll get that done and then take you up on that."

They heard Sora bounding down the stairs. He ran into the room and then ran around the room. His shirt was inside out, but he was fully clothed. Xion sat on the couch and started feeding the baby.

"Whissen to Mama! Gimme pwesents!" Sora squealed. 

"Sora! Your manners! At least say please," Xion scolded. 

"Pwwweeeeeaaassseee!" Sora gave a familiar grin on a much smaller face. 

Xion nodded, "much better, but now you have to say it to your uncles."

Sora turned to them and repeated the grin, "pwweeeeeeaaaasssee?"

Axel laughed, "okay buddy." Roxas handed Sora the pack and helped open the knot so the cloth fell open and revealed its contents. There were a number of tops, little propeller spinners, and a couple brightly colored cloth balls.

Roxas explained, "we also have two kites for you and your brother to use when you're a bit bigger. We're going to give them to your mom to stay safe for now."

Xion exclaimed, "wow Sora! These are some really special toys! What do you say to Uncle Roxas and Uncle Axel?"

Sora grabbed one of the balls happily, "fank you unk-wool Ax-wool. Fank you unk-wool Woxas."

Xion said, "you guys really were in Ancient Radiant Garden. Not that I didn't believe you, but those are beautiful toys. You didn't have to."

Roxas said, "of course we did. Plus there are somethings for you and Lea."

Xion smiled, "seriously. You really didn't have to, but thank you."

Roxas added, "you should probably open it later though. Lea'll be home for dinner, right?"

She nodded, "yeah. Also, do you have any food preferences?"

Roxas shook his head and Axel said, "I love Radiant Garden food!"

Xion giggled, "alright. I'll whip up something nice for tonight."

Roxas said, "how about you take that shower and nap first. Take your time. If need be, I can cook."

Xion sighed happily, "I would say I must have done something really good to have you guys in my life. But according to you, I really did. Thanks." She smiled and then checked on Ventus attached to her chest. He was passed out.

"Okay, looks like this is a good a time as any to take you up on that offer. Who wants the baby first?" She popped him off her chest and covered up quickly. Ventus continued snoozing curled in her arms. 

"Me please!" Axel said grinning.

Xion slowly shifted him into Axel's arms. She yawned and with a "thanks" she left the room and went upstairs. They heard the water running shortly after. 

Sora was happily messing with the new tops. Axel had sat down on the couch with the baby and had a big grin looking at his sleeping face. 

"God, Roxas. He's so cute. It makes me wonder if you looked like this as a baby. I mean it's Ventus so it's probably likely. But look at that nose!"

Roxas smiled, but seemed a little lost in thought. He looked at Axel very seriously. Axel just smiled and cooed at the baby in his arms, when Ventus shifted a little in his sleep and squeaked quietly. They sat in comfortable silence. Axel enamoured with the baby and Roxas lost in thought, half watching Sora.

Roxas eventually spoke up, "hey Axel?"

Axel didn't look up from his gaze at the baby in his arms, "mmhmm?"

"Is this something you want?" Roxas asked with seriousness.

Axel looked up with that kind of confusing question, "what do you mean?"

Roxas looked at him straight in the eyes, completely serious and focused, "I mean. Do you want a family? Do you want to make it official with me? We could do this."

Axel sat in shock, "is this a proposal?"

Roxas said, "well...yes. If you want it to be. We're already sort of married. I'm not planning on ever letting you go until I die, and our hearts are already intertwined. But we could make it official. Is that something you would want?"

"I would love to Roxas. I- yes of course I'll marry you!" Axel had the biggest grin on his face.

Roxas smiled deeply, "sorry if this wasn't exactly romantic. I do want to marry you if that is what you want too. I want to be with you no matter what this life brings." It was punctuated by the sound of Sora knocking over his blocks. He was using one of the propeller toys as if it was a sword. 

Axel laughed but he was starting to tear up, a few tear drops fell, "I dunno. Being in Xion's home and planning on creating our own family seems right."

Roxas stood and wiped the tears on Axel's cheeks and gave him a long chaste kiss, "I love you."

Axel had the biggest smile. If he wasn't holding the baby he would have grabbed Roxas and swung him around and kissed him senseless. "I love you too, so so much!"

Roxas smiled deeply and sat on the couch beside him and put his head on Axel's shoulder, "so what sort of wedding do you want?"

Axel felt like he couldn't stop smiling, and leaned his head to rest on Roxas's briefly in acknowledgment, "I dunno. Our family are scattered across the worlds. It's almost a case of, where and how?"

Roxas suggested, "well Xion did want to see other worlds. I bet they'd be up for traveling. Why not your world?"

"That's not a bad idea. I'm not sure my grandparents would be up for that level of journey. I mean, I know they like to go to Hawaii once a year, but that's it."

Roxas sat up, "Hawaii?"

"It's a tropical island. Think Destiny Island but a whole lot bigger and more populated."

Roxas nodded, "we have something like that here, though it's a bit of a trek down south. But your world is big."

Axel said, "yeah it kind of is."

Roxas said, "we should probably be honest with your grandparents if we're doing this."

Axel nodded, "yeah. You're right. I kind of wanted to from the get go, but I still sort of half believed I might have been hallucinating Master Yen Sid or something. This is all kind of crazy."

Roxas chuckled, "yeah it is."

They cuddled a bit in silence.

Axel broke the silence, "how do we even transport everyone?"

"That's a good question. I'm actually more worried about the timing issue. We need to figure out how to properly calculate how the timing works when jumping between worlds or all sorts of nasty consequences could happen."

Sora was starting to get into trouble by tossing all of the diapers around the room and pulling out wipes from the container. Roxas stood up to stop him to play something else. He settled on building blocks with Roxas, as long as Roxas built them and he could knock them down with his 'sword.'

Axel said, "I still think we should see Dr. Strange after this. Time related stuff is actually one of his specialties."

Roxas smirked, "you still promised me that movie marathon."

Axel chuckled, "we can do it after. But either way, I think he'll be the person to ask."

Roxas nodded, "so if we figure out the time stuff, then what?"

"Either we have to get a bunch of cloaks so people can travel the dark corridors, or find a gummi ship somewhere."

"Gummi ship seems easier. Especially with the kids. Master Yen Sid after?" Roxas asked. 

Axel nodded, "so saying we get access to a gummi ship and figure out the time thing, who would we invite? Xion obviously."

Roxas nodded, "obviously. Hmm. I think our new friends in Nippon for one."

"Okay. So Xion, Lea, the kids. Hachi, Tosa, Freya, and Namine."

"If we work backwards from there, Master Yoda," Roxas said. 

"He probably has that new apprentice of his, so plus one?"

Roxas nodded, "then Dr. Strange. I want to invite Doreen and Kamala, but I don't know how they would react to 'order' breaking sort of stuff."

Axel suggested, "why not ask Dr. Strange about it when we talk to him?"

Roxas nodded but he paused in thought, "where were we before Jersey City?"

Axel thought for a bit, then it came to him, "we were here. Visiting Xion."

Roxas nodded, "then Master Yen Sid's. Then we were in your world."

Axel smiled deeply, "then I found you. I finally found you."

Roxas smiled, a little teary. Axel started crying again, "god Roxas, I'm so lucky."

Roxas wiped at a tear threatening to fall on the corner of his own eye, "we both are. And here we are, planning our wedding."

Sora stopped what he was doing, "unk-wool! Unkwool hurt! Don't cwy!" He gave Roxas a hug. Sora then spotted Axel crying worse on the couch, and went to give him a flying tackle. 

Roxas grabbed him out of mid-air, "wait there a second Sora. Your brother is still being held by Uncle Axel and he could get hurt. Don't worry though, we're crying because we're happy. We're not sad or hurt."

Sora looked confused, "happy?"

Roxas and Axel nodded. Axel wiped any of his own tears with his free hand and said, "yeah. We're really happy. We were just thinking about how lucky we are to be together. Doing fun things like spending time with you buddy. We're very very lucky. Sometimes all that extra emotion makes you cry."

Sora asked, "no hurt?"

Roxas shook his head, "no Sora. Very happy."

Sora smiled brightly and gave him a hug then went back to grabbing his new 'sword', and tugged at Roxas to create new block enemies for him to fight. Roxas and Axel both chucked.

Axel asked, "Is there anyone from the worlds before Victorian London you think we should visit, and people we should invite."

Roxas thought, "so before that was good Maleficent and Aurora world, right?"

Axel groaned, "I can't believe how much I embarrassed myself there." Axel wanted to use some far stronger words, though he recognized he should probably sensor himself for Sora's sake. 

Roxas chucked, "they actually are not that bad. They'd get over their first impression of you. I think if they had understanding of the worlds, I'd want to invite the two of them."

Ventus shifted a little and Axel cooed at him and shifted him in his arms, so he'd sleep better, "that's an issue isn't it. Who actually could travel period."

Roxas nodded, "maybe we need to talk to Master Yen Sid about it." Sora had moved on from fighting block enemies and had moved onto fighting a stuffed animal bear.

Axel said, "so pending review, Maleficent and Aurora?"

Roxas nodded, "then before that, Zombie Land. Let's skip that one. I don't want to mess with that world too much. It seems like they have a good thing going on."

Axel nodded, "yeah, no need to break up that family. You said I was with Isa?"

Roxas nodded.

"Huh. I guess I could kind of see it. Though he was obsessed with our mystery girl. I'm glad we eventually managed to find her."

Roxas nodded, "yeah. That whole situation still sucked though."

Axel nodded, "worked out nonetheless. I wonder what Laurium and all of them are up to."

Roxas shrugged, "I hope they're okay."

Axel nodded, "okay. So back at the task at hand. Skip Zombie land. Crescent city?"

Roxas said "Mama Odie obviously. But I would like to invite Tiana, Naveen, and Louis, pending review."

Sora was now hugging the bear he had just attacked. Roxas chuckled at the sight. Oh Sora.

Ventus was stirring a little more in Axel's arms. He opened his eyes, still dark, not yet ready to turn the blue they knew it would become.

"Roxas, look! He's looking at me! Hey Ven. How was your sleep?"

Ventus scrunched up his face and they heard a big fart and then Ventus started crying.

Axel laughed, "guess I get to change your diaper buddy."

Roxas teased, "sure you want to make a family together after all?"

Axel laid Ventus down on the mat on the floor they saw Xion change him on before. He opened up Ventus's diaper.

"Oh god. Never mind. Wow, that is some serious poo Ventus. What is Xion feeding you?" Axel started cleaning up screaming Ventus.

Xion wandered back in the room. Her hair looked cleaner and she was rubbing a little sleepiness in her eyes, "everything okay?"

Axel said, "yeah no worries Xion. Ventus just took a massive dump."

Xion chuckled, "looks like you got it handled. Thanks guys. Wake me up if you need me."

"Okay, get some more sleep," Axel said as he got a small tower of wipes going from cleaning up Ventus properly.

Xion waved drowsily before she exited the room. Axel finished cleaning up the baby and placed a new diaper on him. He picked him up and started gently bouncing him around the room to soothe Ven from the whole ordeal.

Roxas grabbed the tower of wipes on the old diaper and disposed of them. He noted, "you're really good at that Axel."

Axel continued his bouncing but smiled sadly, "I had a baby brother if you remember."

Roxas frowned, "I'm sorry Axel."

Axel waved his free hand dismissively, "it's okay. Well, it's not okay but you know what I mean. I forget it too a lot, or I try not to remember it."

"Would you still be interested in seeing a professional about it?"

Axel bounced Ven and looked into his eyes. Ventus was starting to calm down and he just stared at Axel. He could see his reflection in the baby's eyes.

Axel spoke calmly, "I should. If we do end up with kids of our own, I want to be the best dad I can be. I need to be able to let Reno rest in peace. That means that I need to be at peace too."

Roxas smiled, "I think you'd be a great dad already. But I think a little peace would be good."

Axel smiled, "thanks Roxas."

Sora tugged on Roxas's shirt, "I hungwy!"

Roxas chuckled, "okay, Sora. Want to help me make dinner?"

Sora nodded.

"What do you like to eat?" Roxas asked as he stood up.

"Hambwugs!" Sora said brightly.

Roxas nodded, "we'll see what ingredients your parents left in the fridge. Know where the kitchen is?"

Sora nodded and then bolted out of the room. Roxas and Axel followed the sounds of his rapid footsteps. There was a small kitchen with a basic rectangular dinner table with four chairs in the same room. Sora was bouncing in one of the chairs excitedly.

Roxas checked the fridge and there were the right ingredients he needed. He pulled them out and set them on the counter. He searched around the cupboards for dry ingredients and any equipment he needed. He set much of it on the dining table so he wouldn't need to get searching for it later. 

"Okay Sora. Want to help me wash the rice?" Roxas said.

Sora jumped off his chair and bounded over. Roxas measured out the rice and put it in a bowl. He poured some water over it and then said, "okay Sora. Mix the rice around in the water, but make sure not to spill okay."

Sora did, though he spilled some of the water at first in his zeal. He corrected himself though and started mixing the rice around gently. 

Axel said, "speaking of surprising skills. You're good at cooking. You did the same thing before when you taught Tosa to cook."

Roxas shrugged, "I had a couple of nannies that taught me. Half the reason why I'm relatively okay is because of them."

Axel said, "you said when we first met up again that you don't get along with your parents."

Roxas nodded, "they are wrapped up in their own lives. It wasn't like they didn't provide for me, and the people they hired were great, but that's about where the parenting ends." He tipped the water out and added some fresh water on the rice and let Sora mix again. 

"I should probably introduce myself considering I'm marrying their son, but if you think it's not worth it…" Axel said concerned.

Roxas sighed, "it's not like it would change anything  _ they _ do, but it wouldn't be bad for you to meet them. Well, if they're actually willing to make the time."

Axel winced, "ouch. Not even time for a fiancee?"

Roxas shook his head a little sadly, he did one more batch of fresh water on the rice for Sora to swirl around. "It didn't bother me as much as one would think for a while. The people they hired were really legitimately great. But even though they were so caring, they were still people they hired. They changed over the years. Remember how I told you I was super attached to my fish? It was one of the few creatures that stuck around through all the changes. Well… until it died."

"Seriously Roxas. That sucks," Axel said.

"Sucks!" Sora repeated excitedly. 

"Oh shit." Roxas said at Sora repeating that.

"Oh shit!" Sora parroted.

"Oh...fudge. Xion is going to kill us," Roxas said a little alarmed.

"Oh fudge!" Sora said brightly. 

Axel cracked up laughing loudly, "I wish I had a camera. I've got that moment memorized. That was amazing. Oh my god."

"Oh my god!" Sora repeated.

Roxas started laughing too. Hopefully Sora didn't remember half of what he's repeating.

Sora grinned at this new game they were playing.

Axel chuckled but got back on topic, "well we don't have to meet them if you don't want to."

"Don't want to!" Sora parroted.

Roxas laughed at Sora, "no. We should. In much the same way you told me about what happened to you, you should probably get an idea of my own skeletons in the closet."

"Cwoset!"

Axel said, "no pressure."

"Pwashue!" Sora said. Seems that was totally unable to be understood.

Roxas nodded with a small smile, "hey Sora. Do you want to help me break up the lettuce?"

Sora nodded, "wettuce?"

"Mmhmm," Roxas said. He finished the last bit of cleaning the rice and then put the rice and water in the rice cooker. He pulled out the lettuce and handed the head to Sora.

"Go ahead Sora. Rip it apart. Like this," Roxas tore off a leaf and put it in the bowl.

Sora's eyes got big. He could destroy something and it was a good thing? He started to tear the whole thing apart with relish. 

Roxas and Axel both chucked. Roxas moved onto tossing the meat, breadcrumbs, eggs, soy sauce, mirin, and salt together. 

Axel observed, "it's like meatballs."

"What are meatballs?" Roxas asked while mixing everything up with his hands. 

"It was like that one dish we had when we had dinner with my grandparents. That Italian restaurant."

"Hmm. Want to just eat different food in various worlds for our honeymoon?" Roxas suggested. 

"Oh Roxas. I already loved you. You don't need to make me fall for you more." Axel teased.

Roxas gave him a mock glare but smiled a little while he started forming the patties.

Ven started fussing in Axel's arms. Axel thought he was looking hungry as he started mouthing at the air.

"Hey Roxas. I think Ven needs to eat. I'm gonna go give him back."

Roxas nodded and Axel wandered up the stairs. Ven was starting to cry and Xion came out of one of the rooms, so he didn't have to search.

She yawned and stretched, "thanks for the nap."

"No problem. I figured it's impossible for me to feed Ven and he looks hungry," Axel handed him back gently. 

Xion said, "I'll leave some milk for you guys tomorrow. Plus there's no shame in formula."

"Good to know. Roxas is making dinner by the way. Sora's been good," Axel said.

Xion smiled, "you guys are great. Thank you." She went back in her room with crying Ventus.

Axel wandered back down to the kitchen. Roxas was cooking away and it started smelling really nice. Axel felt a big wave of happiness. He never thought he'd ever experience such a peaceful happy life with the person he loved most. But here he was. Domesticity was actually pretty awesome.

Sora was jumping around, "hambwug done? Hambwug done? Unwool Woxas!"

Axel intervened, "hey Sora. You want to help your ol' Uncle Axel set the table? Uncle Roxas can finish quicker if we can help."

Sora nodded and Roxas smiled a little exasperated. He was grateful for Axel tag teaming. How did Xion get anything done? Sora had way too much energy.

Sora found the chopsticks and napkins. With Sora occupied, Roxas was able to start serving up everything. Axel encouraged Sora to help put the various dishes on the table.

They heard the door open and a voice call out, "I'm home." Lea came up the stairs and appeared in the kitchen. He looked surprised at Axel, Roxas, and Sora prepping dinner, in his kitchen. 

"Uh… Hey guys?" Lea said surprised. 

Roxas put down the dishes he was holding onto the table, "hi Lea. Congratulations on Ventus. Xion is upstairs."

"Uh thanks Roxas. And I guess thanks for dinner," Lea said and rubbed his head awkwardly.

Axel said, "do you have an extra chair?"

Lea jumped at the opportunity to do something, "oh. In the hallway closet. Let me grab it."

He went out in the hallway grabbed the chair and set it at the extra set of dishes. Lea left awkwardly, "I'm gonna go check on Xion."

Once they heard his footsteps upstairs Axel said, "you think things will always be awkward with Lea?"

Roxas shrugged and put the other dishes down, "I don't know. To be fair, we kind of sprung on him completely unprompted."

"Yeah, but we did that with Xion and she was overjoyed to see us," Axel said. 

Roxas shrugged, frowning a little, "I'm not exactly looking to be Lea's best friend. I'm just happy I'm in Xion's life."

Axel grumbled, "well I don't want that either because I'm your best friend. But how are we going to help Xion if things are continue to be awkward?"

Roxas shrugged. He still felt a little hurt if he was honest with himself. He was truly happy that Xion was so happy and doing so well, and even though Lea had officially apologized, things still didn't feel right.

Axel said, "I'll talk to him."

Roxas sighed, "I guess."

"Look. I don't want him to fall in love with you or something, but there's some reason he's so reserved. Things are not going to work with Xion well if he's not on board."

Roxas nodded. Sora was bouncing in his chair. It was hard for him not to start eating, but it seemed Xion had trained him well to wait until everyone was ready. 

Xion and Lea emerged with Lea holding Ventus and burping him on his shoulder.

Sora seeing his parents said excitedly, "Unk-wool Woxas made hambwugs! Sora make wice and wettuce!"

Lea ruffled Sora hair with a grin, "did you help make dinner?"

"Yeah! Sora make wice and wettuce!"

Xion sat down, "this is amazing Roxas. Thank you for the food."

Everyone sat down to eat after a "thank you for the food."

"Lea honey, Roxas and Axel offered to help while I'm recovering. They're going to be here for a few weeks! Isn't that wonderful!" Xion said brightly. 

"O-oh! Uh. That's really helpful. Thank you." Lea said. 

"Well, having a new baby is hard. We're happy to help," Axel said. 

Lea nodded, "Ventus is a pretty good baby though. He really only cries when he needs something. Though Sora was like that too, until he started walking. Then running. Then he never stopped."

Roxas chuckled, "he was keeping me occupied today. I can imagine."

Lea looked at Roxas and nodded, "yeah. Uh, thanks for that."

Xion said, "they're going to take the kids tomorrow evening so we can get out for a date night."

Roxas said, "oh! I almost forgot. Remind me after we're done with dinner. If you're going somewhere fancy, our present from Ancient Radiant Garden might be useful."

Xion grinned, "oh! I'm looking forward to it! Those toys you got for Sora were so beautifully made. I suppose one could say, they don't make them like they used to."

Roxas chucked.

Xion said, "you never gave me the details of what happened in that world."

Roxas explained, "well you got to briefly meet Namine over the gummi phone. So she was half sisters with Kairi who was the queen of the country. Riku replica was a dark spirit who possessed Riku and attacked Sora. They were both consort to Kairi. Our mission was to essentially stop Riku Replica. When Namine figured out we were from another world and had a shared past life, she decided to have our counterparts in that world join in the mission."

Axel added with a grin, "she kept it a surprise from us they were both women until we actually met them."

Roxas chuckled, "yeah. But they were actually really helpful. I also enjoyed spending some time getting to know them."

"Hell- I mean Heck ya. Hachi was awesome! Well, at least after she got over whatever inferiority complex was going on." Axel didn't quite remember to sensor himself. 

Xion asked, "she felt inferior? And I'm guessing Hachi was yours?"

"Yeah, Hachi was mine. Tosa was Roxas. Though neither of those were their real names, but that's part of the story I suppose. But getting back to it, that world was pretty heavily hierarchy based. The set of shrines they were based out of was even stricter. Hachi was the future master of a minor shrine and she had a chip on her shoulder for it. Tosa was technically higher up in the ranking than her as the light shrine was more prestigious, but she had to go by the name 'lesser Sora' day after day. Neither seemed to have a single friend before we arrived."

Xion winced badly. Though she didn't directly remember anything of her past, it didn't stop her from thinking about that time. 'Lesser Sora' hit a little too close to home.

Roxas continued, "Hachi figured out we were from a different world, so we had to tell even more people everything."

Axel laughed, "I think four has to be some sort of record."

Xion said, "four? Wouldn't it be three?"

Axel hit his forehead, "we forgot to mention Freya! Poor Freya! She doesn't deserve that! She was so awesome!"

Roxas explained, "Freya was a friend of Namine and a knight of Kairi's. Namine pulled her into the quest from the get go."

Axel added, "she had a great sense of humor and told the best stories. Had a weird way of speaking, but for the most part she became a great friend."

Roxas nodded, "I really think she helped Tosa the most."

Axel nodded too, "yeah I can see that. Tosa was still kind of out of it. It was like seeing Roxas during the early days back in the organization."

Xion asked, "were they nobodies?"

Axel waved his hand dismissively, "oh no. Just didn't have a single friend. In a way though it is kind of like not having a heart."

Roxas nodded in agreement, "a life without friendship is hard."

Lea winced a little, almost imperceptibly, but Axel caught it nonetheless.

Roxas continued, not noticing anything amiss, "Hachi and Axel really bonded… well after you convinced her you weren't going to steal her life."

Axel laughed, "oh yeah. She totally thought I was out to take over her life and position as a 'freak doppelganger.' But once we talked and had a basic understanding she kind of became my protege instead. I ended up bequeathing my chakrams to her."

Xion said, "you loved those weapons though, didn't you?"

Axel nodded, "yeah. To be honest, at my core I feel more comfortable with them than my keyblade, but a lot of life is about choices. I'm choosing to be a keyblade wielder. It's also part of who I am. I suppose theoretically I'm denying that chakram part of me, but it makes me happy knowing that Hachi has them. She made a big impression on me."

Xion sighed, "I wish I could meet them."

Roxas and Axel looked at each other, with a look of 'should we tell them?' They both nodded and said simultaneously, "actually/about that." Axel indicated for Roxas to continue. 

Roxas did just that and said seriously, "we're planning on officially getting married and we are going to do our best to gather many of the friends we met across the worlds. So you might get a chance to meet her then."

Xion stood up from the table a squealed, "you're getting married!" Ventus in Lea's shoulder started crying from his mother making such a surprising and loud sound. She didn't pay him much mind because she rushed around the table and gave them both the strongest hug she could manage.

"Ohhh I am so so so happy for you! I can't believe it! That's so wonderful!" She stood up straight and fanned her face, "I am not going to cry. All you have seen me do is cry so I'm not going to."

Axel and Roxas chuckled and both stood up to give her a group hug. Sora thought it must be important hugging time so he got up and hugged Roxas's legs. When they broke apart Axel noticed Lea awkwardly comforting Ven, facing the other direction. Like he just wanted to avoid the lot of them. Axel really needed to talk to him.

Xion smiled brightly at Roxas and Axel, "I'm so happy. Where are you planning on having it? Oh wait, this seems like a sort of conversation for after dinner. Let me clean up first."

Axel said, "I didn't cook, Xion. How about you take Ven and you and Roxas can talk while me and Lea here clean up. If you're okay with me volunteering you."

Lea nodded and handed Ventus to Xion and she started trying to comfort him. Roxas followed her out to the sitting room and Sora followed them.

Axel grinned, "I'll wash, you dry and put away? I don't know where anything goes."

Lea shrugged, "sounds reasonable."

As they collected the dishes and put them in the sink, Axel filled it up with soapy water and an awkward silence descended. When Axel handed Lea the first clean dish he broke the silence, "so what's really going on in your mind with Roxas."

Lea startled, almost dropped the dish, but caught it, "n-nothing!"

Axel looked at him and then back at the sink to wash more dishes, "not how it looks like to me. Not anytime I have ever seen you. Certainly not any of what Roxas has told me about you." He held out another cleaned dish. 

Lea grabbed it awkwardly but did his job properly, dried it and put it away before he spoke, "what did he say about me?"

"That it hurts him that you act like this. So I want to ask again, what's going on in your head?" Axel handed him another dish and looked him in the eye.

Lea looked away, excused by him drying and putting the dish back in its spot. He said quietly, "he makes me feel weird."

Axel asked with a more open voice, "weird how exactly?"

Lea ran his hand through his short hair nervously, "I dunno. It's been that way since the day I met him. I just feel weird around him and I can't really explain it."

"Do you think it might be because of the inherent connection you have with him?" Axel suggested.

"I dunno? I guess?" Lea looked at Axel. Axel took the opportunity to hand him another dish and turned back to the sink.

"So, you feel weird. What do you think about him?"

Lea thought for a bit, "well. I'm happy he makes Xion so happy, and on a certain level I know all that he said about everything is true."

Axel handed him another dish, "I think you should talk to him directly about this. Your weird feeling. The way things are now, hurts him."

Lea bit his lip with a look of guilt.

Axel pressed further, "it's not exactly your responsibility, certainly not now with me in the picture, but for a period of time Roxas thought Xion was his only friend in all the worlds. But your loss has been my gain because I'm going to take care of him the way he deserves. I get that you choose Xion, and she's a worthy choice to be sure, but completely shutting down when it comes to Roxas isn't working. It's hurting Roxas and it will eventually hurt Xion, who will have to choose between you." Axel shoved the next plate into Lea's hands, releasing a bit of the anger he held for him.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt him…"

"I'm sure you didn't, but you did and still are doing. So talk to him and fix it," Axel said irritably.

Lea bit his lip.

Axel growled, "don't be such a fucking coward. Running away from your own feelings. You want to know what I think? I think deep down inside you like him and that scares you. So you might as well confess so you can clear the air and he can properly reject you because you lost your chance with him."

Lea looked startled at first but then looked like he took in what Axel said and let it stew in his thoughts.

Axel turned back to the dishes, growling and muttering under his breath about Lea's stupidity. They silently continued their work, Axel refused to look Lea in the face again, and Lea was lost in thought. When they were finished and Axel drained and rinsed the sink, he turned around glaring at Lea.

He poked his finger on his chest hard and growled, "take a hard look at yourself and then go talk to Roxas. I care too much for him AND Xion to not make our friendship work. Don't fuck this up just because you can't fucking get it together." 

He turned and left the kitchen and went to the guest room. Axel needed to calm down before he joined Roxas and Xion.

Once he entered the room and shut the door, he took a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. A few cleansing breaths later Axel felt he could think a little more clearly.

Lea was a massive giant huge idiot. He was scared of his own feelings and hurt one of the most amazing people in all the worlds. He at least chose wisely when it came to Xion, but that was his only redeeming feature. Deep breaths again. Okay calmer again. His loss was Axel's gain. Not that Lea wasn't a huge idiot, but Axel was thankful Roxas rejected this world and travelled so that he could be at his side from now on. With renewed determination to love Roxas in all the ways he deserved it, Axel felt better, grabbed up the large wooden box holding their gifts, and headed down to the sitting room.

Xion and Roxas were chatting happily on one of the couches. They both smiled at seeing him enter the room. Xion opened her mouth in a gasp at the sight of the box he was carrying.

"Is that for me?"

Axel grinned, "technically there's stuff for your whole family in here, but most of what's in here is for you."

"Oh, should we wait for Lea then? Where is he?"

Axel sat the box down at her feet and said, "he had something he needed to get done. Feel free to open it without him."

Xion handed Ventus to Roxas and wiggled excitedly before opening the lid.

Two kites with beautifully printed paper were placed on top. She lifted one reverently, "these for the boys?"

Roxas nodded, "you should probably hold onto them until after Sora gets a little calmer."

Xion laughed, "so you mean never?"

Roxas laughed, "well, at least when he's calm enough not to poke a hole in the kite for no reason. They should be well made enough to withstand standard playing though."

She smiled, "thank you."

Axel smiled, "go on. There's more."

Xion took the kites out. Underneath was a thick black silk kimono. She held it up and saw it was patterned with bright blue ocean themed embroidery. Gulls and waves and brightly colored fish jumped across the fabric, primarily flowing along the bottom of the sleeves and robe.

"This. This is too much!" Xion exclaimed. 

Roxas smiled, "we figured you would like the ocean theme. This was from us. The accessories were a gift from Namine."

Xion set the kimono down gently and looked into the box. There was a matching obi belt, the same bright blue as the kimono and Xion's eyes. It had a repeating pattern of embroidered fish swimming along the fabric. There was a little purse with printed shells on it, a netsuke shaped like a seashell, and a beautifully intricate hair decoration, covered in cloisonne shells.

Xion held the hair comb up for closer inspection, "this alone must have cost a fortune!"

Roxas explained, "Namine insisted. I think you should accept it though. I got the impression that Namine didn't have many people she felt really comfortable with and you made an impression on her. She also said you deserve to feel beautiful after working so hard."

Axel added with a grin, "don't forget she is also half sister and official Onmyouji to Queen Kairi. She's probably loaded."

Xion smiled deeply, "wow. This is. I can't quite believe it. This is all so beautiful." She laughed, "I think we need to make reservations for the nicest restaurant in Radiant Garden now."

Roxas added, "there's a men's kimono on the bottom. It's not as nice as yours, but it should be nice enough that you and Lea will match."

Xion hugged Roxas as well as she could with him holding the baby.

Roxas hugged one armed, "we love you Xion."

She smiled wetly, "I love you guys too. Thank you."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I buy into the theory Girl X is Skuld. Of course Isa will be reunited with her in future games. Of course it will be ridiculous difficult and complicated. It's Kingdom Hearts!


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Radiant Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's porn!   
> Shhhh. The kids are sleeping.

Axel and Roxas settled down to bed in the guest room after they had helped Sora with his bath and got him to bed. Lea hadn't left his room for the evening, though they heard muffled voices down the hall. Axel thought it seemed that Lea was talking with Xion. Good.

Axel did feel a bit guilty upon further thought of his own actions. It wasn't technically his business. Lea wasn't a bad person and he was trying in his own way to get along with Roxas. But he was just so stupid! It bothered Axel on a fundamental level that any version of himself treat Roxas less than he deserved and he deserved the best. Even during their time as nobodies, Roxas never failed to be important in his eyes.

Axel laid back on the bed with a heavy sigh. 

Roxas asked, "something on your mind?"

Axel groaned, "I don't know if I did the right thing or the wrong thing. On a logical level I did the wrong thing, but I was just so pissed off and irritated I couldn't help myself."

Roxas looked concerned, "something happen when I wasn't looking?"

Axel put his arm over his face, "I might have ripped into Lea for being distant."

Roxas looked at the floor, "oh."

"See! It's that! I was so pissed off from him hurting you that I just let him have it. Verbally still at least. But I know he hasn't been intentionally hurting you and he's trying to get along in his own way. But it still just pissed me off so much!"

Roxas sighed, "you didn't really need to defend me you know. He hasn't truly done anything wrong either."

Axel groaned, "god. I really did mess up didn't I?"

Roxas had a small smile, "hey, I know it was out of a place of caring for me." Roxas switched to a scolding voice, "but when you said you were going to talk to him, I thought it would be like Hachi. Assuaging any of his hang ups."

Axel sighed, "that's what I was going for, but he was just so stupid and cowardly and it just pissed me off. Hachi was many things, but stupid and cowardly she was most certainly not."

Roxas sighed and laid down next to Axel to look up at the same ceiling together, "well, what's done is done."

"You're not pissed at me for potentially destroying things with Xion?" Axel asked a little worried.

Roxas said calmly, "I might have been if I thought our friendship wasn't strong enough for that, but Xion has been proving time and time again that we're important to her. It's hard not to have some faith in that." Roxas smirked, "besides, I'm the last person to criticize anyone for having a temper."

Axel chuckled and rolled on his side so he could pull Roxas into his arms, "thanks Roxas."

Roxas smiled and nuzzled a little further into the embrace and made a small contented sound.

Axel gently played with Roxas's hair and lazily drifted his hands up drawing loopy designs along his back. Roxas purred and closed his eyes. 

Axel said, "if I'm dreaming all of this. Don't wake me up."

Roxas chuckled, "it doesn't feel like a dreamscape Axel."

Axel smiled, "I know. I just couldn't imagine my life like this. This sort of peace is really nice, but being with you just blows everything out of the water. Just thinking that once we bang out all the details, I'll be your husband."

Roxas snuggled closer, "not like you don't already belong to me and I belong to you. You already changed your name for me. But I'm glad I asked to make it official anyways."

Axel smiled, "it would feel good making it official. Declaring it across all the worlds. You're mine and I love you soooo much!" Axel squeezed Roxas and rolled them around on the bed. Roxas laughed at his playfulness then broke free to pin Axel to the bed and kissed him on the nose equally playfully. 

Axel smirked at their position, "why hello there." He rolled his hips a bit to give Roxas a hint. 

Roxas chuckled, "we're in Xion's house."

"We're going to be here for a few weeks at least. There is zero chance of me holding out that long. C'mon," Axel purred and rolled his hips again.

Roxas smirked and bent down to whisper in his ear, "I don't believe you can be quiet enough for that."

Axel bit his lip to hold in a moan. Shit when Roxas wanted to be seductive he was so goddamn good. He never half-assed anything that's for sure.

Roxas chuckled and started licking the rim of Axel's ear. Axel bit his lip a little harder. Roxas licked and sucked his ear for a bit more before he released it. Axel opened his mouth, panting a little.

Roxas purred in his ear, "your poor mouth, Axel. Did you need to bite your lip so hard? Just to keep quiet from the things I was doing to you?"

Axel moaned but caught himself and bit his lip again.

"We just need to keep it occupied, don't we," Roxas said with a smirk before he kissed him hard.

Axel moaned in his mouth, naturally opening it and Roxas skirted his tongue inside and played with his teeth and around the roof of his mouth. Axel moaned again and moved his own tongue to flirt and play with Roxas's. That got a moan in response from Roxas and they kissed and played. Axel rolled his hips, nearly hard against Roxas's also semi hard erection. Roxas moaned and broke the kiss.

Axel darkly chuckled and reached up to hold Roxas's face, "I'm not the only one who's having trouble keeping quiet."

Roxas growled and rolled his own hips and Axel moaned. He bit his lip again, now sore from the kissing. 

Axel panted, "can I make a suggestion?"

Roxas grinned and bucked his hips rubbing them together, "what would that be?"

Axel bit his lip again to take the edge off the small hit of pleasure, before he said, "fronting is going to get messy along with potentially noisy. Want to 69 again?"

Roxas grinned, "you want to keep my mouth occupied? Sucking your dick Axel?"

Axel moaned quietly, knowing how amazing Roxas's pretty mouth was at doing just that, "why are you so good at getting me going without doing anything?"

Roxas grinned and rolled his hips again, both fully hard now. Axel bit back another moan.

"Oh your poor lips Axel, you'll be too sore to take me in," Roxas licked Axel lips gently.

Axel growled, "c'mon. Stick your dick in my mouth."

Roxas growled at Axel's words and got off the bed and stripped out of his clothes in record time. Axel took the time to do the same and when he finished, he scooted his body up and indicated to Roxas to lay on his side.

Despite the height difference they could just make it with Axel angled a little lower. It gave him a great view of Roxas's balls and asshole. Roxas couldn't exactly deep throat him with the height difference and angles, but he could tip Axel dick up and get at least half of it in his mouth comfortably. Roxas did so all in one go and Axel moaned but remembered to get as much of his moan mouthing the underside of Roxas's dick to muffle the sound.

Roxas sucked hard and after the hit of pleasure Axel thought Roxas didn't half-ass anything. He better get serious himself.

Axel took Roxas full in his mouth and swirled his tongue around. Axel felt the vibration of Roxas's moan and swirled his tongue some more and started pumping his mouth. Axel's toes curled with another hit of vibration. He closed his eyes, imagining Roxas's beautiful mouth around him and his blue eyes hazy from pleasure. When he opened his eyes he saw Roxas's asshole sporadically twitching, and Axel moaned and popped himself off Roxas's dick.

Roxas groaned in protest, until he felt Axel's warm tongue pressing around his hole. He moaned around Axel's penis and took a long drag up and down it with his mouth.

"Mmm. Roxas. You're so beautiful," Axel purred as he licked two of his fingers. He slowly pushed his middle finger into Roxas and Axel felt another hit of vibration around his dick as Roxas moaned. Axel took Roxas's dick in his mouth again and then started moving his finger slowly in and out. Axel moaned at that delicious vibration Roxas was causing. It was an addicting feeling, both physically but also knowing it was coming from Roxas and their mutual pleasure.

Axel started pumping his finger just the way he knew Roxas liked it. Slowly dragging it out and quickly pushing it in. Mmm, those delicious vibrations were amazing. Roxas was amazing. He pushed his index finger in to match his middle finger and he felt Roxas suck him hard and Axel groaned around his dick.

Axel pumped his fingers in and out attentively and swirled his tongue around the dick in his mouth. Roxas was so beautiful and those vibrations were so addictive. God. He might have groaned the words "don't stop" but Axel wasn't sure. He pumped his fingers and sucked his beautiful Roxas and felt such delicious suction and closed his eyes and moaned. Axel felt his ass smacked as if it was some sort of signal but his fuzzy pleasure couldn't process what the signal could be until he got a big hit of vibration followed by a spurt of salty warm liquid on the roof of his mouth. He swallowed and sucked it greedily and the vibrations continued followed by one particularly hard pull of suction and Axel came hard. Axel pulled his fingers out and hazily sucked and licked the rest of Roxas's cum off his still twitching but slowly softening dick.

"Mmm. Roxas. You're so beautiful." He could feel Roxas doing similar administrations to him, licking him clean. Once he fully released his dick Roxas was panting, "Axel…"

Axel purred and tried to pull Roxas's body up to face each other. Roxas ungracefully flopped his body up to lay his head on the pillow, still panting from the exertion.

Axel reached down and pulled the blanket over the bottom half of their bodies. He was still too sweaty and hot for anything more than that. Axel placed his head on Roxas chest and sighed happily. Roxas smiled and ran his fingers through the red strands, but it didn't take long for his hand to still. Eyes closed, and breathing slowed, they both fell asleep.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Roxas woke up to the sound of a baby crying. He opened his eyes and saw it was still dark outside. He felt his arms were chill but his chest was warm and when he looked down, he smiled. Axel was clinging to him, still deeply asleep. His peaceful face brought warmth to Roxas's chest from the inside rather than from outside.

The baby continued screaming, apparently very upset about something. Whoever it was carrying him was pacing the hallways. Roxas figured he ought to get up and help. He gently peeled Axel off of him and slipped out of bed. Axel was still deeply asleep and didn't notice the movement. Roxas breathed a sigh of relief and pulled on his old clothes from the day before. If they needed to tag team around here, he wanted at least one of them to get a full night's sleep.

Roxas opened the door to the room and closed it quietly. Lea was the one pacing the halls with the baby.

He said, "sorry. I forgot you guys were sleeping there. I should have stuck around the sitting room."

Roxas shook his head, "no worries. Is Ventus okay?"

Lea started walking towards the sitting room and bouncing the baby trying to comfort him, "he's fine. He's probably gassy, or going through a growth spurt, or anything really. He's not hungry, and not dirty, and he's not too cold or too hot so you have to just kind of shrug and think there's not much you can do but just hold him and comfort him and let him know it'll be okay while he works through whatever it is he's working through."

Roxas nodded, taking the advice in. Maybe Axel and him might have kids in the future. That was good information to know.

"You don't have to stay up too you know," Lea said.

Roxas shook his head, "hey, I want to apologize. I don't know exactly what you and Axel talked about, but I heard he ripped into you for something or another. Whatever it is I don't think you deserve it. You've been more than gracious to me and Axel and I want you to know I appreciate it."

Lea bit his lip nervously, "I dunno. I mean he wasn't totally in the wrong."

Roxas gave him a confused look. 

Lea sighed and switched positions with Ventus in hopes it might soothe him more. He patted the baby's back gently as Ven cried. Eventually Lea spoke, "I'm sorry Roxas that I hurt you. That I've been hurting you."

Roxas just looked confused, "why? My happiness and comfort isn't your responsibility.  Yeah, sometimes I'm a little disappointed that we aren't as close as we could be, but that's not on you. That's on me."

Lea sighed, "I. I still didn't want to hurt you."

Roxas looked at him concerned, "again, that's not your responsibility. You don't like me and that's okay. You don't remember anything and that's also okay. You did nothing wrong."

"But I did!" Lea shouted.

Roxas took a step back. Ven cried harder and Lea awkwardly tried to comfort him and patted his back. Lea bounced him around and turned so he wasn't facing Roxas anymore. 

Roxas spoke up, "you did what?"

Lea sighed, "I did wrong. I did...like you."

Roxas stood shocked, "w-what?"

Lea turned around though he was looking at the floor, he refused to meet Roxas's eyes, "I liked you. You made me feel weird. The feeling scared me and I treated you badly. I'm sorry."

Roxas was confused, "I thought you were just threatened by me."

Lea bit his lip, "I was. Still am to be honest. You're kind of intimidating. But Axel wasn't wrong when he said that weird feeling was me having those kinds of feelings for you."

Roxas was confused and didn't say anything. He tried to process all of this.

Lea said nervously, "I. I'm not saying this because I want anything! I mean I know you're doing well now and I love Xion with all my heart and we're super happy and…"

Roxas raised his hand, "Lea. It's okay. That ship sailed a long time ago. To be honest I probably would still be unhappy with you guys. We can't repeat what we did last life."

"Huh?"

"You. Me. And Xion," Roxas said seriously. 

"R-really? I never really pushed about that but really?" Lea asked surprised. 

Roxas nodded, "but it worked because we all understood each other. There was equality and understanding and balance. But this now wouldn't have worked. Xion would always be number one to you, and I would always be pining for the both of you to understand me better. I would always be an awkward third wheel instead of a stable third chair leg, because the balance would be inherently off. I'm sorry Lea, but us together would be destined not to work."

Lea chuckled darkly, "Axel was right."

Roxas looked confused again.

Lea explained, "he said I needed to talk to you and tell you how I feel so you could reject me properly."

Roxas smiled a little wistfully, "sorry Lea. We were destined to be terrible romantically. I would always be second fiddle and that's not something at this point I can tolerate. Though I hope we can be friends."

Lea chuckled, "of course."

Roxas chuckled too, "do you feel better?"

Lea nodded, able to finally look Roxas in the eye comfortably, "yeah. I do. Thanks Roxas."

Roxas nodded and smiled. 

Ventus seemed to have picked up on the peaceful atmosphere and calmed down. His eyes were heavy, barely keeping awake.

Roxas chuckled, "looks like Ven is ready for bed."

Lea smiled, "yeah. I hope he'll sleep for a little bit tonight. I need to get a little more sleep myself. It's been hard to hunt heartless sleep deprived."

Roxas laughed.

Lea said, "well, while you're here, would you be able to help me take care of the local heartless? We could get it done twice as fast hopefully."

Roxas smiled, "of course. During the day I guess?"

Lea chuckled, "yeah. I'm going to set him down and hopefully get some sleep. See you in the morning?"

Roxas nodded, "good night Lea." He waved and headed back up to the guest room.

When he opened the door quietly he saw Axel was snoring softly, still curled up exactly as he had left him. Roxas smiled at the sight of it. Yeah. Roxas was really fortunate.

He stripped out of his pants but kept his shirt and boxers on and tried his best to slip back into bed without disturbing Axel too much.

The movement did cause Axel to stir, but he didn't wake. He just wiggled closer and clung to Roxas and mumbled something unintelligible before he quieted down and continued sleeping soundly.

Roxas chuckled and played with Axel's hair gently. Yeah. Roxas was really fortunate. Really really fortunate.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Roxas didn't remember falling asleep but he did remember waking up. Sora was jumping on his chest shouting, "Unk-wool Woxas! Wake up! Wake up! Unk-wool Woxas!"

Roxas and Axel both groaned. Sora then jumped onto Axel's head and wiggled around giggling.

"Unk-wool Axwool! Sora want pancake!"

Axel groaned, "okay buddy. We'll make you pancakes. But give us five minutes okay?"

Sora started jumping on them, "Sora want pancake! Sora want pancake!"

Axel groaned, "go get dressed Sora. No pancakes until you get dressed."

"Yay!" Sora wriggled off the bed, kicking them both in the face in the process and bounded out of the room.

Axel groaned, "they weren't joking about Sora's energy."

Roxas laid there, "I feel like I was just hit by a truck and he couldn't have been more than 20 lbs."

Axel chuckled but then he noticed and asked, "how are you wearing clothes?"

"Oh, Ven woke up during the night. Lea was up walking him around. We talked." Roxas stretched and got up looking for his pants.

"Wait, what? He did?" Axel sat up. 

"Yeah. Seems you were right about a lot of things. He confessed that he'd liked me, but I told him it just wouldn't have worked out. I think he feels a little more comfortable now, but I suppose we'll find out if that pans out or not. That said, I don't exactly approve of your methods, but at least for this time, it seems like it worked out." Roxas pulled on his pants. 

"Wow. Lea managed to grow some balls," Axel said.

Roxas glared at him fiercely.

Axel raised his arms up innocently, "I know I know! I shouldn't have ripped into him. Lesson learned!"

Roxas nodded his face softening, "you better get dressed. Sora will be back soon."

"Oh shit. You're right," Axel said and got up. He found his clothes and started pulling them on.

Roxas smirked at Axel rushing, "take your time, I can cook."

Axel said while pulling his shirt over his head, "no way. You may be the better cook, but I should at least get one meal and pancakes is something I can actually do."

Roxas chuckled and handed Axel his pants.

He grinned and grabbed them from him, "what? Most cooking is not in my skill set. I can at least flip stuff in a skillet though."

Roxas chuckled and just as Axel was pulling on his pants they heard the rapid pit pat pit pat of Sora's feet before he busted into the room and jumped straight into Roxas's legs and gripped them tightly.

"Unk-wool Woxas! Pancake! Pancake!" Sora chanted. 

Roxas said, "Uncle Axel is going to cook up some pancakes, but I need your help setting the table. Think you can help me?"

Sora grinned and ran off to the kitchen. Axel chuckled and got up officially. Roxas smirked at him and Axel grinned, knowing that showed Roxas was really pretty damn happy.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Xion and Lea eventually joined them about half way through breakfast. Xion was looking significantly better and more well rested. She was carrying Ventus across her shoulder. Lea also seemed relaxed.

Xion smiled, "wow. Not only did you keep Sora entertained this morning, but you also made breakfast! I'm going to get spoiled this way."

Axel grinned and put a fresh pancake in front of her waving his free hand dramatically, "but of course. Only the best for the queen."

She giggled and hit Axel's shoulder playfully.

Roxas smirked and said, "Axel made breakfast."

Axel stood a little taller, "and I only needed to ask for help once! I just forgot the ratios of ingredients."

Roxas explained, "since he's an offworlder, he doesn't have a local phone. You can't use 'Moogle' on the gummiphone. So he needed some help with moogling the recipe."

Axel shoved his shoulder playfully, "not like you knew how much of each ingredient you need either."

Roxas shoved back with a smirk, "I was praising you."

Axel grinned and set a fresh pancake in front of Lea, he gave the man a wink before responding to Roxas, "well don't stop on my account."

"Unk-wool Axwool! Moe pancake!" Sora demanded.

"Sora! Manners!" Xion scolded. 

"Moe pancakes pweeeeaaaase?"

Axel chuckled, "okay. Just wait a bit. I need to cook another batch of fresh ones."

Xion said while she ate one handed with Ven snoozing on her shoulder, "this is delicious Axel. Thank you."

Axel grinned and said, "glad you like it. So what are the plans for today? I could take Sora to the park or something and do my best to get some of his infinite energy out."

Lea said, "Roxas and I will go hunting. Hopefully that means we can finish it in half the time."

Xion smiled at Lea lovingly. Axel thought that must mean they had also talked last night.

Xion said, "you also need to be home in time to get ready for our date tonight. I got reservations for 6pm. Thankfully it's a weekday so I could get them on such short notice."

Lea smiled and kissed the top of Xion's head, "we'll be done in record time."

Xion smiled, "since Axel cooked this morning would you take the kids, Lea? Roxas and I can do the dishes."

Roxas said, "you work hard enough with Ven, Xion. I can do it alone."

Xion shook her head and looked at him seriously, "I insist. I would like to do it together."

Roxas nodded, not willing to fight Xion on something she obviously wanted.

The rest of breakfast continued peacefully. Conversation was light and comfortable and Axel and Lea took the kids to the sitting room while Roxas and Xion started on the dishes.

Xion stated, "so Lea told me he confessed to you last night."

Roxas nearly dropped the dish he was holding in surprise, "uh. Yeah. How do you feel about that?"

She sighed, "he had such a mental block when it came to you. I'm glad whatever emotional constipation he was holding onto can hopefully be cleared."

Roxas smiled a little, "Axel was a little worried it might wreck what we have. I kind of did too to be honest."

Xion smiled, "of course not. I love you Roxas. I know I wasn't what you truly needed. But I do."

Roxas put down the dishes and gave Xion a hug. Xion hugged back and squeezed him tightly.

Xion smiled deeply, "you don't know how happy I am for you and Axel. I have always wanted you to be happy. Really."

Roxas smiled fondly, "me too Xion. You've created such a beautiful home. Seeing Axel play with Ven is what got me wanting to make it official with him. I'll be lucky to mirror your life this time."

Xion laughed, "really? Wow. I'm actually really honored. It is a pretty great life, isn't it."

Roxas nodded, "I'm really happy Xion."

Xion teased, "for you or me?"

Roxas smirked, "both."

Xion laughed and pushed his shoulder playfully.

Roxas chuckled and they finished the dishes in peaceful silence, a pleasant and familiar warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Rokushi day! I'm an OT3er at my core...


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Radiant Garden, Sanctum Sanctorum

Lea and Roxas did make it back from hunting in record time. Lea was excellent at seeking out the dark pockets of, what Roxas was more and more convinced despite initial appearances, unversed instead of heartless. They looked like heartless but didn't release any hearts once defeated and just seemed to pop up around pockets of negative emotion. Maybe some unique heartless unversed hybrid? 

Once found, Roxas used a well placed thundaga spell that took care of 90% of the creatures. A couple swipes by Oblivion and Oathkeeper took care of the remaining heartless of that particular pocket. Lea was too awed to be truly intimidated, though he did mention it to Roxas as they sought out the next area of darkness. A little honesty smoothed out the edges of their relationship and Roxas was grateful for that.

They eliminated five more pockets of darkness around the city and it was barely 2pm. 

Roxas decided to find where Axel and Sora were to meet up, so he closed his eyes and tried to see the ties of connection strung to his own heart. He saw the brightest one that tied him to Axel and a far fainter one that tied him to Sora leading off in the direction Roxas remembered was the park.

"Hey Lea. Axel and Sora are over at the big park by my old house. I'm going to join them. Want to come?" Roxas asked.

"I thought they were at the small park nearby the house," Lea questioned.

"They moved to the big one for some reason," Roxas replied. 

"How do you even know this?" Lea asked. 

"You're really skilled at seeking darkness, but have you tried seeking light? Are you able to see the shade of people's hearts?"

Lea looked confused, "what does that have to do with it? You can do that?"

Roxas explained, "train at seeing hearts. I recommend for you, starting  with Xion. When you get more experienced with that, the next level up is being able to see the connection between your heart and other hearts. I'm not able to yet, but I have a feeling the next level beyond that is being able to see the connection between hearts that aren't directly connected to my own." Roxas closed his eyes and pointed down the bright line between his and Axel's heart and opened his eyes, "that's how I know Axel and Sora are that way."

Lea looked amazed, "and you think I'd be capable of something like that?"

Roxas nodded, "you're a heck of a lot more skilled at finding darkness than Axel is. He's still a beginner at seeing hearts, and he can barely see our connection, but he's able to nonetheless. I'm sure if he practiced at it more, he'd be better at it too. But you would certainly be able to. Practice with Xion though first. A familiar heart is always easier to identify."

"Wow. Thanks Roxas," Lea said gratefully. 

Roxas nodded, "so, are you joining me?"

"I ought to at least spend a little time with Sora, though I should get home and help Xion get dressed for tonight. Maybe I'll just drop by quickly and then head home. Even if just to check you're not bullshitting me." Lea grinned.

Roxas smirked and lifted a hand to show which direction to go and started walking.

Eventually they made it to the large park and Roxas beelined it to the playground where Axel was sitting on a bench watching Sora do flips over a set of bars. 

Axel grinned when he spotted them, "Roxas! You finished up?"

Roxas smiled, "hey Axel, yeah we're done. How has Sora been?"

Lea ran past them both with a smile and grabbed Sora from the bars and swung him around with giggles of "Dada!"

Axel groaned and stretched his arms out on the bench, "the energy! Of course he's not a bad kid, but the small park by their house was too small for him. So I brought him here and he's been finding stuff to occupy himself rather than chase around his Uncle Axel until I drop."

Roxas chuckled, "have you had anything to eat yet?"

Axel shook his head, "I actually have no idea what time it is to be honest."

Roxas pulled out the local phone to check the time, "it's a little after 2pm. Want to grab something?"

"Wow, yeah. You think Lea and Sora should come?" Axel asked. He watched as Sora started chasing Lea around giggling widely. 

"Actually Lea's probably going to head home to get ready. Kimono are difficult to put on, so Xion will likely need some help."

"So you know anywhere good you, me, and Sora can go?" Axel asked. 

Roxas thought out loud, "I dunno. I know you like Radiant Garden food, but we could branch out. I think there's Hollow Bastion, Midgar, probably the most exotic is Zanarkand food."

Axel ran his hand through his hair, "now I know how you feel like reading all my menus. How about I just trust you to pick something good?"

"Hmmm. The Midgar restaurant nearby is family friendly and has good chocobo burgers," Roxas suggested. 

Axel grinned, "sounds perfect. Whatever a chocobo is."

Roxas said, "we had chocobo last night. The ground meat for the hamburgs."

"So like beef?"

"What's a beef?"

"It's what's for dinner! Never mind. Reference you wouldn't get. It's just a different type of meat."

Roxas nodded.

It looked like Lea was running out of steam playing with Sora and it seemed like a good time to interrupt, so Axel called out, "hey Lea, Sora! Come over here!"

Sora ran and pounced right onto Axel's lap knocking the air out of him. Axel coughed and wheezed.

Roxas picked up Sora out of Axel's lap, "hey Sora, want to go get some Midgar food?"

Sora wriggled excitedly, "yeah!"

Roxas said, "okay, though next time can you give Uncle Axel a high five instead of a flying jump?"

Sora just wiggled excitedly. Roxas had a feeling that he probably didn't hear that last sentence at all. He sighed and smiled exasperated. Oh Sora.

Lea caught up to them and he flopped down on the bench beside Axel.

Roxas filled him in, "Axel, Sora, and I are going to Seventh Heaven. You're free to come, but you should probably go get ready. Want us to pick up anything for you or Xion?"

Lea waved his hand dismissively, "even though I'm hungry, I should save my appetite for tonight. We are going to Macalania tonight."

Roxas nodded, "nice choice."

Lea grinned, "it's all Xion. She got the reservations."

Sora wiggled in Roxas's arms. Now that he had been reminded that food was a possibility outside of running around, he was hungry, "Unk-wool Woxas! Sora hungwy!"

Roxas chuckled, "okay okay. Your reservations are for 6, right? Let Xion know we'll be back at 5 so you can get there in time."

Lea grinned and waved, "thanks guys. See you later." He walked off towards home.

Roxas set Sora down and took his hand, "shall we go?"

Sora grinned and nodded excitedly.

Axel held Sora's other hand. He swung happily between the two of them on their walk to the restaurant. Sora was loving having so much fun with his uncles.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

The weeks passed peacefully at Xion's house. Ventus grew stronger and Xion and Lea didn't have nearly the level of exhaustion they had when they arrived. Eventually though Roxas brought up over dinner, them moving on, particular to visit Dr. Strange and figure out how to work timing when switching between worlds.

Axel agreed, "I don't want to come back to visit and twenty years have past here. It would be heartbreaking."

Xion nodded, "not only for you. It's been great having you guys here. But I also understand. Ven is sleeping through the night now and I'm going to be going back to hunting myself. Not that we're kicking you out."

Axel laughed, "no no. It's been fun, but we do need to get back to traveling. Darkness to fight. Frontiers to explore. Weddings to plan."

"Please give me a call and let me know how the timing thing goes. When do you think you'll leave?" Xion asked. 

Roxas and Axel looked at each other and shrugged. Roxas supplied, "I suppose in the morning. After breakfast?"

Xion clapped her hands together, "be prepared for a giant breakfast then!"

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

The next morning after a very large breakfast prepared by both Xion and Lea, and then after lots of hugs from everyone in the household (the tightest squeeze being from Sora), Axel opened up a portal to Sanctum Sanctorum on the wall of their sitting room. Axel and Roxas with a smile and a wave walked though hand in hand. Half a minute in the dark corridor spit them out in the dusty wood covered entrance of Dr. Strange's home.

He greeted them from the grand stairs, "Roxas and Axel. It's a pleasure to see you. To what do I have the honor for greeting the visiting keyblade wielders?"

Roxas stepped forward, "we actually need to ask a favor of you."

Dr. Strange nodded and directed them to the study they had been in during their previous visit. They followed him up the stairs and down a short hallway.

Once they had sat down, he offered, "would you like anything to drink?"

Axel shrugged, "pop I guess?"

"Hmm, midwestern?" Dr. Strange questioned. 

Axel looked down and saw a cold bottle of "pop" was in his hand, "uh. Different world Cleveland, sir."

"Fascinating. And anything for you?" Dr. Strange turned to Roxas. 

"Tea I guess?" Roxas said, and a small tea cup with green tea appeared.

"Hmm. Asian?" the doctor asked. 

"Different world than mine, but kind of similar to Japan, though it's not called that," Axel explained. 

"Again. Fascinating. Now that that's out of the way, what can I do for you gentlemen," Dr. Strange asked and sat back in his chair comfortably. 

Roxas said, "Axel told me you were a bit of an expert when it came to Time related magic. We've been a bit worried about the flow of time in terms of our jumping from world to world."

Dr. Strange scratched his chin in thought, "from what I read there were some keyblade wielders from the distant past that had control of time. Though some were far more precise than others in terms of their mastery."

Roxas nodded, "Xehanort had a certain mastery of time and space, though there were some strict limits to his power, mostly in terms of moving a body through time. Though transporting hearts though time were his specialty."

Dr. Strange nodded, "that was one of the names of note, but there were quite a few others. There were cases of 'Light of the Past' as well as the Masters. I believe someone you might know had also bent the rules of time on occasion. A young man by the name of Sora."

Axel and Roxas looked at each other in surprise, and spoke simultaneously to the doctor, "How do you know Sora?/ You know about Sora?"

Dr. Strange stood up and said, "follow me."

They stood and instantly appeared in a dark hallway with old thick wooden bookshelves lining either side. He directed them down a particular hallway. Axel and Roxas looked around taking in some of the books on the shelves.

Axel spotted a particular book and tugged on his arm.

"Holy shit Roxas. It's a Harry Potter book," Axel whispered pointing to a book that said "A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot."

Roxas looked amazed, "you're right! Look at the one below it! 'The Philosophy of the Mundane: Why the Muggles Prefer Not to Know by Professor Mordicus Egg.'"

Dr. Strange coughed, "I do believe I will have to ask later how you can identify particular books in my collection, but I have found the book that can answer your previous questions."

He was holding a large, very old looking leather bound tome. They blinked and were back in the study. Dr. Strange placed the book on a wooden book stand that they didn't remember being there previously. 

The leather was aged but still in good condition and there was a familiar heart symbol engraved on the front of it, flecks of silver paint clung in spots along the symbol. 

Axel and Roxas both looked shocked but Axel spoke, "w-wait. That's-"

Dr. Strange nodded, "the history regarding Kingdom Hearts. Likely abridged but it is the only volume I've been able to find."

Roxas looked at Dr. Strange, "a- are we in there?"

"Most curiously, yes. Keyblade wielders tend to age oddly, but I didn't peg you for immortals." He opened the book to a particular page. On it were fifteen portraits and said "The Tale of the Nobodies" written in stylized script.

Axel and Roxas looked closer, in the eighth and thirteenth positions were stylized portraits. Xion in fourteen and Namine in the last.

Roxas turned the pages. The writing was small but legible. The strongest thing of note were the colorful drawings that appeared like the windows of the heart. Axel knew them now to look like the stained glass windows of gothic churches.

Roxas pointed to a particular page's illustration, "look Axel. It's us in Twilight Town."

Axel chuckled amazed after reading the text, "they didn't mention the ice cream in here though."

Roxas turned the page, Xion had entered the story. And Namine. And Riku.

"It has everything. Axel look."

There was a stylized picture of Sora  sleeping with Namine's drawings filling his head.

Axel turned the page and Roxas read it.

Roxas growled, "Oh that's bullshit. 'Riku defeated Roxas in battle.' I beat his ass fair and square. He was the cheater than needed to use darkness."

Axel said, "I'm not going to complain. They totally skipped over all the shitty choices I made in Castle Oblivion."

"At least tell me that they showed I kicked ass at the keyblade graveyard," Roxas flipped further in the book to check.

Axel complained, "they totally skipped over it. It just talks about how I died and Sora saved me from the Lich. Then how you and Xion were part of the seven. Nothing! I mean, not that I really want my ass getting handed to me by Xemnas immortalized, but at least they made the Lich picture look good."

Dr. Strange nodded, "thank you for confirming your identities for me."

They both looked up and said simultaneously, "huh?"

Dr. Strange continued, "I was a little confused when you arrived in this world a few months ago. Though this book doesn't exactly go into detail into your end, but it was certainly implied. However I wished to confirm your identity. I'm still confused as to your nature. You don't seem to be immortal, how exactly are you the keyblade wielders of this book?"

Axel explained, "we did die. The whole world did, or at least that's what Master Yen Sid told me. Hot dead? Heat dead?"

"Heat death?" Dr. Strange offered. 

"Yeah. He said that whole world experienced heat death. It's gone. Totally and completely," Axel said. 

"Then how?" Dr. Strange asked.

Roxas said, "we both remembered our past lives. Reborn in different worlds, but thankful we had the chance to be reunited."

Axel offered, "I was born Lea Friedman, at the Cleveland Clinic's women's hospital, in a world similar to yours but with zero magic, super powers, or anything of the sort."

Dr. Strange nodded, "I've heard a world similar to that is where my  _ unique _ comic book collection is from."

Axel grinned, "so THAT'S how you know!"

Roxas said, "I was born in Midgar's Section 3 private birth center. A world that I thought was magic free, but ended up being wrong. There is still a heartless infestation going on, but friends of ours are keeping it managed. Completely different from Axel's world though."

Dr. Strange nodded, "thank you very much for clearing that up for me gentlemen. Now that I have a certain level of understanding of your nature and history, I would be happy to help you with your problem. I hope you weren't too offended with me testing you. Messing with time isn't something I felt would be best handled by those less than trustworthy. However, if you are those written in here, your past deeds and current behavior more than prove your worthiness."

"Thank you!" Axel grinned. 

"Follow me," he said and they took a step that zipped them into a great hall with a number of glass cases. 

Axel looked around and exclaimed, "relics!" 

Roxas just looked to Axel like he required an explanation.

Dr. Strange tutted, "I told you Axel you needed to read those comics together."

Roxas shook his head dismissively, "we're planning a movie marathon when we get back to his homeworld, though we wanted to fix this time thing first."

Dr. Strange nodded, "understandable. But movies, hmm? Seems my world's stories are popular."

Axel grinned, "I'll grab copies for you next time we visit. You have DVD players?"

Dr. Strange nodded, "we do though Bluray is preferable. However it is all backwards compatible anyways."

Roxas said, "that said, will someone explain to me why we're in this museum?"

Dr. Strange nodded politely, "these are relics. Items imbued with magic. If chosen, one of these relics might allow you to use it."

Roxas got a little excited, "like wands from Harry Potter?"

Dr. Strange asked, "I'm assuming that is fiction in your homeworld?"

Axel grinned, "both of ours actually. One of the few pop culture references we share."

"Fascinating," the doctor said as he started opening a case and placed a large metal club from inside into Axel's hands.

"Hmm. Could you hand that to Roxas. Yes, thank you. Alright Roxas, please hand that back to me. Thank you." Dr. Strange put that relic back in the case. He moved onto a different case and pulled out a jeweled necklace and handed it to Axel, who handed it to Roxas, who handed it back and the doctor placed it back in the case.

This routine continued for 37 relics. Eventually Dr. Strange handed Axel a black leather bracelet with a bright blue stone set into it. Again there was no reaction. However when he handed it to Roxas the bracelet wrapped itself around his wrist.

Roxas tugged at it, "I'm sorry! I don't know what I did wrong. I can't get it off!"

"Hmm. Most fascinating. That is the Armlet of Ayesha. A powerful sorceress from around 10,000 BC. Outside of the stone being Tanzanite, not much is known about the power of the armlet. It has chosen you Roxas."

"R-really?" Roxas looked at the dark band holding a bright blue stone sitting on his right wrist. "How do I use it?"

"Again, I don't know. I don't have records of anyone who was chosen by it. It was a bit of a shot in the dark to be honest," the doctor explained. 

Roxas thought for a bit, "well, when all else fails, there's the keyblade moto."

Axel filled in, "may your heart be your guiding key?"

Roxas nodded and then closed his eyes. He thought about his heart, feeling it glow. He thought about their problem about time. About the connections between the worlds. He felt his wrist grow a little warm and he opened his eyes.

The stone at his wrist was glowing. He put his hand up to take a look at it and he touched the stone with his left hand. A display appeared, all in the same color blue, and it looked almost digital in nature. There were the names of various worlds.

Roxas selected "Radiant Garden" from the display with a touch of his finger and there was a spot to scroll what time you wanted to arrive.

Roxas asked, "what was the date this morning in Radiant Garden?"

"It was the 21st," Axel answered. 

Roxas nodded and tried to scroll to then, he scrolled the time as well.

"It's not letting me go earlier than 10:21am," Roxas said. 

"Isn't that when we left? So it can't exactly be used as a time machine to go back in time, but we can still choose when we can go as long as our past selves aren't already or will be there."

Roxas nodded, "this is it. This is perfect. It solves all our time problems."

Axel grinned, "now for transportation." Axel turned to Dr. Strange, "thank you so much for your help."

Dr. Strange bowed a little and they were transported back to the study, "might I ask why you require transportation? You seem to have a perfectly adequate form."

Axel grinned at Roxas, who was busy fiddling with the relic's display as if he was exploring the features of a new cellphone. Axel answered the question, "it's not exactly for saving the multiverse, but we're planning our wedding and would like our friends and family from across the worlds to attend. You are officially invited."

"Congratulations on your engagement." Dr. Strange said politely. He held an open bottle of champagne and three glasses. He poured a round and hand a glass to each of them. That broke Roxas out of his focus of tinkering with his new relic.

The sorcerer continued after taking a sip, "might I ask, are there any keyblade wielders traditions I should be made aware of? I would like to be able to understand the wedding ceremony."

Axel took a sip himself and looked at Roxas, "we haven't even talked about the ceremony yet. Just trying to figure out if we can pull it off in terms of getting everyone there."

Roxas thought, "there aren't any keyblade traditions that I know of. Or at least wedding ones. The bequeathing ceremony isn't exactly the same."

Axel mentioned, "there's that paopu fruit thing."

Roxas took a sip, mmm that was pretty good champagne, and said, "that's a Destiny Island thing. Not exactly an 'us' thing. And where would we even find paopu fruit in the first place?"

Axel sat back and thought, "Jewish weddings can be really fun, and there are some traditions that can be pretty romantic, but there are definitely parts of it that are 'I have officially bought this woman and she must promise to follow my rule!'"

Roxas shook his head, "weddings where I'm from aren't much better. I guess the blessing and drinking the sake together could work, but it's not much better egalitarian wise. There's also no same sex adaptation."

Axel shrugged, "guess we can make our own?"

Roxas smiled, "yeah."

Dr. Strange interrupted, "pardon me gentlemen, but there is a small matter that requires my assistance."

Axel stood, "anything we can help with?" Roxas stood and nodded in agreement. 

Dr. Strange thought and said, "perhaps you can. It's relatively minor, but I wouldn't mind a little help. Follow me." They appeared at the grand entrance again.

Axel held his head, not expecting to be teleported that time, "why didn't we walk that one!"

"It's a different entrance. You arrived in the New York branch. London is outside this door," the doctor explained. 

They saw energy blasts shooting across and the sound of fighting coming from the other side of the glass door. Axel and Roxas summoned their keyblades. The sorcerer opened the door and they all rushed out.

A bald man that Axel recognized as Wong was fighting three people. He was on the defensive with shining orange shields blocking the blasts. He spotted them and yelled out, "Strange!"

Roxas went on the offensive, running straight away at one of the assailants. She tossed some sort of magic spell at him, but he deflected it with Oathkeeper without missing a beat and hit her across the head, knocking her out. The other two paused their attacks at Wong and pulled up their own magic orange shields to defend against the new threat.

Axel tossed a few fireballs at them but mostly he got to Wong and directed him to Dr. Strange.

"Strange. Those three attacked completely unprompted," Wong said once he reached him, but he looked at Axel and Roxas and asked, "who are the new guys?"

Dr. Strange put his hand on his chin, "visiting keyblade wielders. One of which appears as if he requires very little assistance." Roxas was taking on the two remaining sorcerers with an Aero style spell and then hitting them with his keyblades as they spun around helplessly through the air.

When the Aero spell died down, the two assailants crumpled on the pavement as Roxas stood over them. Roxas was barely even breathing heavier, and Axel thought he looked badass and hot as hell.

Axel grinned and bragged to Wong, "did you know? I totally hit that."

Dr. Strange walked over to the defeated sorcerers, one of which was still conscious, groaning in pain. He lifted his hand and the woman levitated it the air, her body dangling below her and the doctor spoke, "why did Shialmar send you?"

She grunted in pain but confessed, "we're not interested in you. We're only after him. The Shadowqueen ordered us to bring him to us alive."

"Did she tell you why?" he questioned.

She grunted again, "no. Just that she wanted him alive and alone."

Dr. Strange released his magical grip on her and she crumpled back onto the ground.

He said, "I believe I owe Shialmar a visit."

Roxas offered, "want us to come with you?"

Dr. Strange shook his head, "it's personal business and you gentlemen have places to be. That said, I could use a favor regarding these three. They are from different dimensions and I am going to toss them back. Would you do the honors of sealing their world after?"

Roxas said, "it won't be as tight a lock as we can because it won't be on both sides or in the core of the world, but it should hold for a bit."

The sorcerer nodded, "that works perfectly fine for my purposes. Thank you."

Axel and Roxas nodded, keyblades held at the ready. Dr. Strange twirled his hand in a circle and a bright orange ring appeared. He flung one of the passed out sorcerers into the orange ring and indicated to Axel it was his turn. A light beam shot out from his keyblade and the orange ring disappeared. 

Dr. Strange repeated the process but tossed two of the sorcerers in one of the portals. Roxas was the one who locked it for him that time. 

Dr. Strange bowed politely, "with that, gentlemen, I must excuse myself to other business. I'm sure you can see yourselves out."

Roxas remembered, "before you go. We forgot to ask. We want to invite Ms. Marvel and Squirrel Girl to the wedding, but didn't know whether the 'different world' thing would be a problem."

Dr. Strange rubbed his chin, "among the general population, the knowledge of other dimensions isn't known, however among most of the hero population it's common knowledge. I don't see why not."

Roxas nodded, "thanks for your help. And for the thing." He held up his wrist, now holding the dark leather strap with the blue stone.

Wong said amazed, "is that the Armlet of Ayesha?"

Dr. Strange nodded and smiled a little, "it seems it has chosen an otherworldly wielder."

Roxas bowed politely and Axel followed suit, "thank you very much for your help."

Dr. Strange waved, "I'll be looking forward to an official invitation to your wedding."

Axel grinned and Roxas nodded and lifted his right arm to pull up the armlet's display. Axel saw he selected "Mysterious Tower", opened his right hand and created a dark portal, this time tinged bright blue. They walked through, hand in hand.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Mysterious Tower, Cleveland/Pittsburgh

When they emerged outside the mysterious tower Axel had to ask, "when did you set it for?"

Roxas pulled up the blue display, "just as I thought."

Axel said, "huh?"

Roxas explained as he fiddled with the relic a bit more, "the 'Mysterious Tower' was one of the worlds I couldn't select a time for. Most of them I could, but this was one I couldn't. It's out of my control, or more likely, outside time in general. The display shows absolutely nothing, where the last world showed the current date and time."

Roxas held up the display and pointed to a particular set of numbers, "this is time passing for us. That's the seconds."

Axel watched the numbers, it was ticking forward ten times as slow.

"Wow. Weird. So this world is outside of time?" Axel asked. 

Roxas nodded and dismissed the relic display. He motioned his head as if asking Axel if he was ready to go in. 

Axel grinned and bowed dramatically with a flair of his hands, "after you?" Roxas smirked and lightly punched Axel in the shoulder before entering the tower. Axel grinned and followed along after.

They found their way through the castle, then knocked on the door leading into Yen Sid's room.

Chip and Dale opened the door for them chattering, "Master! It's Roxas and Axel!"

They heard Yen Sid's deep voice say, "let them in."

They both entered and stood at attention, Master Yen Sid was glowering at them at his table.

"I must start by saying, I'm disappointed you haven't explored nearly as many new worlds as I would have hoped."

Axel winced and frowned, though Roxas remained stoic.

"You have performed admirably in the worlds you have encountered, but I don't approve of the current precedence being set. I expect you both to travel far more than you have."

"Yes Master," they both said. 

Master Yen Sid's face soften almost imperceptibly, "with that said, congratulations on your engagement. Please hand Chip and Dale your gummiphone. They will input the information for Gadget. Contact her when you are in need to borrow a gummi ship."

Axel spoke, "t-thank you Master!"

Master Yen Sid nodded in approval.

Roxas asked, "Master, we have a couple questions about 'order' rules."

He waved his hands as to allow Roxas to continue. 

"First, was it the right choice to tell those in Nippon? And also, what of Maleficent, Aurora, Tiana, and Naveen?" Roxas asked respectfully. 

"If they figure it out on their own, it is not an issue. The order is more to maintain stability of a world, and it's isolation for most of the inhabitants. However in regards to Aurora and Tiana, they are the lights that maintain their worlds. It would not be inappropriate to inform them. Of course this also applies to the hearts that maintain and support these lights."

Roxas nodded and Master Yen Sid continued, "please keep this in mind going forward. The order is maintained for the sake of the worlds' stability. If leaking such knowledge will change the stability of the world, maintain order. However, if stability is ensued and individuals are particularly clever, it would be better to provide accurate information."

Roxas and Axel both nodded. 

"Is there anything else you require of me?" Master Yen Sid asked. 

Roxas and Axel both bowed. Roxas said, "no. Thank you Master."

Yen Sid nodded.

Chip and Dale handed back the gummiphone and chattered, "congratulations!"

Axel crouched down to the chipmunks level, "thanks guys. See you later?"

Dale waved and said, "see ya later!" Chip pushed open the door for them and they took it as their cue to leave.

Once they had traveled through the tower and gotten back out to the grounds outside, Roxas asked, "so what now?"

"We should at the very least call Xion. And I know Master Yen Sid just scolded us, but I want to visit my grandparents and let them know about our engagement and possibly some other things."

Roxas nodded, "we can check out somewhere new afterwards."

"Xion first?" Axel grinned and pulled out the gummiphone and selected Xion from the contact list. 

Before he had a chance to select it Roxas said, "wait, I want to try something."

Axel handed the phone to him. He held it in his right hand and pulled up the relic screen. He selected Radiant Garden and when it got to the time he asked, "think five minutes later seems like an appropriate time to call?"

Axel shrugged, "it would certainly prove we did figure out the time thing."

Roxas nodded and selected five minutes after they had last left the world. He briefly concentrated and the phone took on a blue tinged light. Roxas then called Xion.

Axel squeezed in next to him for the video. 

After a few rings Xion answered, "you guys just left. Everything okay?"

Axel grinned, "perfect actually. Dr. Strange helped us out a lot, though that's a story in and of itself. He found Roxas a magical item that chose him and found him worthy or something like that."

Xion grinned, "like the wands in Harry Potter!"

Axel laughed, "of course you'd be a Potter head"

Xion said, "go Gryffindor!"

Roxas smirked and pumped his fist in solidarity.

Axel huffed, "no one likes the Slytherins."

Roxas smirked, "not all of us can be traitors."

Axel in mock anger said, "hey! All three of us are traitors to the organization, so don't give me any of that 'only Slytherins are possible of treachery' crap."

Roxas coughed to change the subject unsubtly, "either way. We found a solution to the time issues. Master Yen Sid also offered use of a gummi ship when the time comes."

Xion squealed, "it's all coming together!"

Roxas nodded, "in terms of the time thing, we can essentially control when we call or visit, as long as it's not going back in time. So when would you like us to call or visit?"

Xion thought for a bit, "how about come for a visit in two weeks?"

Roxas nodded, "okay. We're going to visit a few worlds first, but we'll visit two weeks your time."

Xion smiled, "sounds perfect. We'll be looking forward to it."

Axel waved, "we'll see you then."

Xion smiled, "I know I just said it a few minutes ago, but I love you both."

Axel and Roxas simultaneously said, "we love you too!"

Xion smiled and waved and the video cut out.

Roxas put the gummiphone in his jacket pocket, and pulled up the relic display again, selecting Cleveland, "what time should we go Axel?"

Axel thought for a bit, "what seems appropriate span of time between introduction to relatives, then engagement?"

Roxas shrugged, "depends on the relationship. I'd say 6 months to 3 years. They were already thinking we were pretty serious though, so we could make it shorter. I don't think you usually introduce someone, much less someone of the same sex unless it's serious."

"Sooooo four months? I kind of don't want too much time to pass. They aren't getting any younger," Axel suggested.

Roxas selected a time four months after they had left that world, and opened a portal.

As they walked hand in hand through the portal and down the dark corridor Axel said, "I want to tell them about traveling the worlds, but I kind of don't want to tell them about the past life if possible."

Roxas said, "whatever you feel comfortable with Axel."

Axel explained, "I just don't think they would get it. And it will bring up the awkward questions about when I got the memories. They don't need any reminders of my dad dying."

Roxas squeezed his hand, "I'll follow your lead." 

Axel smiled fondly and they stepped out of the corridor, "thanks Roxas."

Roxas smiled and squeezed his hand again before releasing it, "should we get changed out of the organization coats?"

Axel shook his head, "I think we might need some proof of our magical capabilities. Plus, it kind of looks the part?" Axel rubbed his own arms nervously, "is it bad I'm more scared about this than introducing you as my boyfriend?"

Roxas rubbed Axel's upper arms in a similar fashion trying to soothe his fiancee, "it's okay. It'll be okay. They won't think you're crazy. You have me, and magic and all the proof that this is real."

Axel chuckled, "how did you know? It's like, being gay is old hat. Or I guess bi, pan, something not straight. Either way my grandparents are cool like that, though not everyone is in this world, but my grandparents are. But now I get to tell them magic is real and other dimensions are real, and I have a weapon that's made from my heart. That's cocko."

Roxas kept rubbing his arms soothingly and looked seriously into his eyes, "you're not alone."

Axel took a deep breath. Roxas's eyes soothed him greatly.  

Axel nodded determinedly, "okay. Let's do this."

Roxas nodded and they took each other's hands. The portal had spit them outside the retirement community, so they took a brief walk to the apartment.

Axel took a deep breath and knocked. 

Silence. There was no response. 

Axel knocked again. 

Still no response.

Axel and Roxas looked at each other and Axel could feel a bit of panic building in his chest. He pulled out his local phone, a cheap prepaid flip phone, and dialed their number. 

After a few rings a bright female voice answered, "Lea! It's so good to hear from you!"

Axel's voice shook in relief, "Grandma! You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay dear. What gave you that impression."

"Roxas and I are outside your apartment and no one answered."

"Oh I'm so sorry you came to visit when we're out. We took a day trip to Pittsburgh."

Axel laughed in relief, "okay. We'll meet there then. Where are you?"

"Oh Lea, that's way too far. That's a 2 hours drive at least. But we're at the new casino downtown. Their buffet is to die for! We can visit it together some other time."

Axel said seriously, "we'll be right there."

"Oh Lea, really. That's way too far for you to drive."

"No. We'll be there soon. I have something important to tell you."

She sighed, "well if it's so important, I'll make two reservations at one of the hotels nearby. This can be an overnight trip instead so you won't be so exhausted after traveling."

"That sounds perfect. Feel free to make the reservations right now because I think it would be best to talk there."

"Alright dear."

"And I have another really weird suggestion. Could you check in now? Like in the next 5, 10 minutes? And then head up to the room?"

"Um. Okay, Lea," she said skeptically. 

"I know it's weird, but it's part of the important thing I have to talk about."

"Well whatever you want dear. I'll go collect your grandfather. Drive safely. Would you like me to call you where we're staying?"

"It'll be okay. I'll call if we can't find you," Axel said cryptically. 

"Well, alright dear. See you soon."

"See you very very soon."

Axel closed his phone and took a deep breath. He turned to Roxas, "were you able to hear any of that?"

"Bits and pieces. I assume they're okay?"

Axel nodded, "they took a day trip two hours away to another city close by."

"And we're meeting them there?" Roxas asked. 

Axel nodded, "I hope that I don't give them a heart attack on the spot for arriving so quickly, but it's a chance to prove what we're going to be telling them. They're checking into a hotel."

Roxas nodded and held his hand. Axel took a deep breath and opened a portal.

They stepped out onto a concrete walkway along a river, or more specifically at the joining of two rivers. Across the other side was a fountain and park, with a number of people playing frisbee or walking their dogs.

When they turned their backs on the river, they saw the casino.

Axel turned to Roxas, "okay. I know I'm still really shitty at the seeing hearts thing, so I need you to double check me, but I'm going to try that trick. Okay?"

Roxas nodded, "try to get comfortable first."

Axel nodded, and he spotted a pleasant strip of grass and trees a little further down the riverwalk. "Can we go there?"

Roxas nodded and they walked to the spot and sat down in the grass. Axel laid down fully and stared up at the clouds for a second, and took a long soothing breath, before closing his eyes. 

He concentrated and saw Roxas's heart fairly easily. It's light was warm and filled him up, nourishing his own light. He tried to see the connection. The tangles that would be too difficult to untie, not that he would ever want to. But it brought him comfort, knowing just how difficult it would be for them to separate.

It was faint, oh so faint in his eyes, but there it was. The bright string and looped between their hearts.

Axel smiled. He couldn't help it. Still lying down in the grass with his eyes closed he said, "I love you Roxas."

Roxas chuckled, figuring out what he was probably seeing, "I love you too."

Axel chuckled, eyes still closed, "okay. Now for the hard part."

Roxas suggested, "it might be hard to see the connections at first. See if you can scan the area for familiar hearts."

Axel took a deep breath and tried to take in the surroundings. There were a LOT of people around. He tried to filter out any that seemed unfamiliar. He concentrated, trying to pick up the scent of anything remotely familiar. Anyone he had met before. Any familiar hearts.

Roxas saw his face scrunch up in concentration, but then there was a look of surprise. Axel didn't open his eyes but he did point his finger across the river to the park with the fountain.

"The other Twilight Town trio is over there."

Roxas said, "huh?"

"Look."

Roxas looked with his regular eyes first, he squinted but couldn't make out particular features of anyone. He then took a look at the hearts, again nothing distinctive, but varying shades of brightness. He closed his eyes and tried to get a feel for the hearts.

"Shit! You're right! It's Hayner, Pence and Olette!" Roxas exclaimed opening his eyes. 

Axel opened his eyes and sat up, "what do you want to do?"

Roxas closed his eyes again. They had bright hearts, but there was no string connecting them to him. No wait, it was there, but faint, so faint.  There was something about it that bothered him.

Roxas opened his eyes and sighed, "there's a connection, but something about it doesn't feel right. Like this isn't the time for it. It might be best to let them be."

"They were really good friends to you Roxas."

"I know. They were great friends. But I just have a feeling it's not meant to be. At least right now."

Axel held Roxas's cheek, "whatever you feel is best. Just know I'm here."

Roxas smiled and gave him a chaste peck.

Axel smiled fondly. 

"So do you think you were close to finding them?"

Axel flopped back down in the grass, "maybe? There's a lot to search, but I think I'm getting the hang of it."

Roxas nodded. Axel closed his eyes again and took another long cleansing breath.

Okay. Familiar hearts. Familiar hearts. There's that kid from tenth grade biology! Guess she landed here. Seems to be doing well. Okay move on. Familiar. Familiar.

There! He found them. Two very familiar hearts were heading up an elevator for a building a couple blocks away.

Axel opened his eyes, "I found them. Over that way." Axel pointed.

Roxas closed his eyes and followed his strings of connection. He opened his eyes, "you're right. Let's go."

Axel grinned and got up, and gave a hand up to Roxas. They walked their way to the hotel, and Axel led the way. Occasionally he closed his eyes to double check the position, but they got to the door of the hotel room with little delay or correction.

They paused in front of the door. Roxas took Axel's hand and Axel took a nervous deep breath and knocked on the door.

Axel's grandmother opened the door. Her eyes were a mix of shock and confusion. She looked down at her watch, "Lea? It hasn't even been half an hour. How did you get here so fast?"

They heard a voice from inside say "who is it Kathy?"

"It's Lea! He just arrived."

"That's impossible. Didn't you say he was back home?"

Axel ran his hand through his hair nervously, "can I come in?"

She moved aside, "of course dear! Oh you have Roxas with you. Hello."

"Uh. Hi, ma'am. Thanks for meeting with us on such short notice."

"Oh of course. I would always be happy to make time for you and Lea," she said politely. 

They stepped inside and found some chairs to sit in. Axel's grandparents sat on the edge of the bed.

Axel's grandfather spoke, "Kathy said you had something important to talk about?"

Axel was trembling a little, Roxas held his hand and suggested quietly, "how about you lead with the good news?"

Axel smiled and nodded, "um. I wanted to tell you guys. Roxas and I are planning on getting married."

His grandmother squealed and jumped up and hugged him. Axel let go of Roxas hand in order to hug her back.

"Oh Lea! I'm so happy for you! Oh dear, you're shaking like a leaf. There is no reason to worry. We'd never reject you. You're our precious grandchild and we just want you to be happy."

Axel chuckled, "thanks Grandma. I love you too."

Axel's grandfather had also gotten up and shook Roxas's hand firmly. Roxas stood and he got a firm pat on the back from him, "welcome to the family Roxas."

"Uh. Thank you, sir."

"You can call me David," he said with a grin.

"Oh. Uh. David," Roxas said with a small smile. He got another firm pat on the back.

Kathy Friedman pulled back from the hug and said, "so about those babies."

Axel laughed, "Grandma!"

She sat down on the bed, "oh, I suppose the wedding will come first. Thank God I get to see my sweet grandson stand under a chuppah! We'll have to find a rabbi or cantor who'd be willing to do it. There was that one cantor that did Diane Smitz's granddaughter's wedding. She's one of those lesbians. The bride seemed lovely from the pictures."

David said, "Kathy, don't forgot the Munchausen's."

"Oh, you're right! They live around here don't they! Their son got married three years ago was it? It was to a Venezualan man."

"No Kathy. It was eight years ago. Remember, it was just after Smitz's first granddaughter got married?"

"Oh yes! And the groom was from Lebanon and they had half of Beirut at the reception."

Axel interrupted, "actually about that. We need to talk about the guest list."

"Oh Lea, I hope you do know we are open minded people. We won't mind too much if your guests are a little unorthodox," Axel's grandmother waved her hand with a certain familiar flair.

"Grandma, Granddad. Roxas and I have been lying a bit about the nature of our work," Axel said seriously. 

Kathy put her hand down and looked at them closely, then asked, "you're not travelling Chippendales dancers are you?"

Axel busted out laughing, "oh my god, Grandma, no!"

"Well you're both so good looking! How was I supposed to know!" she said exasperated.

Axel got the last of his laughter out, while Roxas sat confused at references he didn't understand. It all made Axel feel a lot more comfortable.

"We're magic Grandma," Axel said confidently. 

"Magicians?"

"No. Actual magic. Like legit, fantasy, spells and fighting magic," Axel said seriously. 

"Oh Lea. There's no such thing," she said as if he was teasing.

Axel opened his palm and a small flame appeared, "technically in this world, no. But we've been traveling to different worlds. We haven't been traveling overseas. We've been to completely different worlds. Using our powers to help people. And when you say we'll have unorthodox guests, I need to let you know they are DEFINITELY outside of Shaker Heights."

Kathy looked at the flames then a little desperately to Roxas to confirm if it was true. David had an unreadable expression on his face. Roxas stood up, handed them each an empty glass, and then used a Water spell to fill it.

David just looked at it amazed. Kathy's hands were trembling, "s-so not magicians?"

Axel and Roxas shook their heads. 

Kathy stood a little angry, "if you are even remotely lying to me-"

Axel stood and gently helped her sit down, "no. Grandma. We wouldn't do that to you."

She took a deep breath.

"I've been wanting to tell you for a while now. Roxas and I met in London, but a completely different world London. We've been doing this for a while now, and we've met all sorts of wonderful people, but many of them are from other worlds entirely. And we'd like you to get to know some of them too."

"So your work overseas?"

"In a completely different world."

"And you're, magic?"

"Yes Grandma."

They sat in silence for bit. Axel's grandfather stood up and Axel tensed in his seat. Roxas stood up protectively but soon saw it wasn't required, when David pulled Axel into a tight hug.

In a gruff voice he said, "I always knew my grandson was special, but I couldn't have imagined how much."

Axel chuckled wetly and hugged him back, "t-thanks Granddad."

Kathy looked to Roxas for a hand up. Roxas stood and pulled her up gently by the hand. She held onto his arm trembling a little and looked him in the eye seriously, "so this is all true Roxas?"

Roxas nodded, "yes ma'am."

"Kathy dear. It's Kathy."

"Yes Kathy," Roxas smiled. 

Roxas felt her trembling stop, and she took a large dramatic sigh, "well nothing in our family is ever normal. Might as well not stop now."

Axel laughed and wiped tears from his eyes when his grandfather loosened his hold. She stepped over to give him a hug as well. 

After she pulled back from the hug she asked seriously, "so are any babies you have going to be magic too?"

Axel laughed, "Grandma!"

"What! I still need some babies to spoil! Magical or not!"

Roxas laughed, "the chances are pretty likely they'll be magic too."

Axel looked at him questioningly. 

Roxas shrugged, "think about Xion."

Axel nodded, "fair point."

Kathy smiled approvingly, "well as long as you're thinking about them. I'm not getting any younger. David, let's go out to eat. It's not a Friedman gathering without food. I want to hear more about your guest list."

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

They eventually landed at an expensive steakhouse downtown, because the Friedmans insisted on celebrating their engagement in style.

As they were tearing into their overpriced steaks David asked, "so you're telling me there are going to be two other versions of my grandson attending the wedding?"

Roxas nodded and Kathy put her hand to her head, "weddings are usually lively affairs but three of Lea?!"

They all laughed.

Kathy interjected, "that said, how are you going to handle some of guests appearance?"

Roxas looked at Axel, "well, there's something called 'order magic' that we're both pretty skilled at. It's meant to disguise our appearance so that the local population doesn't really question our existence. We haven't tried it on anyone else, but it's worth a shot."

Axel nodded, "it kind of happens automatically, but we'll do a test run with a few people. I'm sure Freya would be up for a trip."

Kathy asked, "that was the rat woman, correct?"

They both nodded. 

Kathy continued, "so have you discussed the ceremony? We can find you a good rabbi or cantor."

Axel ran his hand through his hair, "sort of. Roxas comes from a world similar to Japan and they have a different ceremony. We're kind of thinking of making up one of our own."

David asked, "will we get to meet Roxas's family? They'll need to be there."

Roxas frowned, "my parents probably won't make it."

Axel squeezed his hand.

Kathy smiled affectionately, "no matter. We're all your family now."

Axel suggested, "what about Xion?"

Roxas looked at him, "that's actually a great idea."

Axel grinned, "I'm sure she'd love to stand in as your family. We could have her sit under the chuppah on your side."

Roxas smiled, "I have no clue what that means, but I get it that she'd be my family."

Kathy asked, "remind me again, Xion was the young girl? Who was married to another Lea?"

Roxas nodded, "she's our best friend and the person I feel closest to other than Axel."

"And I wanted to ask, is there a reason you call Lea that?" Kathy asked. 

"Axel? It's a really really long story, but just think of it as the name he uses since he started this magical work," Roxas deflected. He looked at Axel's grandparents, then to Axel, "should I use Lea while I'm here?"

Axel grinned a little flirtatiously, "call me whatever you want, though I already know your preference."

Roxas blushed a little, reminded of when he first called him 'Axel.'

Kathy said, "so I want to go through the guest list again."

Axel said, "so there's Xion married to the other Lea. They have two kids, Sora who's 4 and Ventus who's 5 months."

Kathy's eyes got big, "you didn't tell me they had children! And they're the other Lea's children, so technically they're my great grandchildren."

Axel shrugged, "not really, but I guess?"

She sighed, "I can't brag about them to my friends! Well no matter. I can still spoil them rotten. They're coming, yes?"

Roxas nodded, "yes. They'll be coming. They're all from my homeworld."

"So Japanese?"

Axel corrected, "it's called Radiant Garden, but the closest equivalent would be Japan."

Roxas thought out loud "so then there's Mama Odie, Tiana, Naveen, and I think it probably wouldn't mess up 'the order' too much to invite Louis."

Axel added, "if we get the order magic down."

Roxas explained to the grandparents, "he's a talking alligator."

Kathy smiled exasperated, "this is really going to be some wedding."

Roxas continued, "there's Aurora and Maleficent."

"The woman with the horns and wings?" David asked. 

Roxas nodded and turned to Axel, "I forgot to ask if there's anyone you wanted to invite in Victorian London. I was only there briefly, but it seemed like you were there longer."

Axel put his hand in his chin, "I should invite Gonzo and Rizzo."

Roxas nodded and continued, "then there's Doreen, Kamala, and Dr. Strange."

Kathy cooed, "oh you made with friends with a doctor!"

Axel grinned, "sorry Grandma. Technically he  _ was _ a neurosurgeon. But he gave it up and became a very powerful sorcerer instead."

Roxas looked at him, "I didn't know he was an actual doctor."

Axel said, "we're going to have that movie marathon while we're here."

Kathy and David looked confused.

Axel waved his hand, "long story."

Roxas smirked and continued with the list, "then there's Namine, Freya, Tosa, and Hachi."

Kathy said, "Hachi is the other Lea, but a woman?"

Roxas nodded, "and Tosa is my counterpart in that world. She's also a woman."

Axel thought, "I feel like we're forgetting someone."

"Master Yoda and Master Yen Sid," Roxas added.

Axel grinned, "and we ought to keep it open, since we're planning on traveling to a few more worlds before then."

Kathy said, "so just to be clear, all your friends are also magical?"

Axel and Roxas both sat in thought for a bit thinking through their list. Axel answered, "yup. Pretty much."

David chuckled, "Kathy. This is going to be a very interesting wedding."

Kathy raised her glass, "to Lea and Roxas. My magical grandsons."

David raised his glass with a laugh, and then drank.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

They got back to the hotel and got their room key card, though for a cheap parlor trick Roxas opened David and Kathy's room with a keyblade before wishing them goodnight.

Axel asked, "ready for bed?"

Roxas shook his head, "not really. We've had a really long day, so this is weird to say, but I want to see more of your world."

Axel grinned and put his arm around Roxas's shoulders, "well then let's go!"

They made it down the elevator and out of the hotel. They weren't far from the riverfront and decided to leisurely stroll along it holding hands. 

"Any thoughts?" Axel asked. 

Roxas was quiet for a bit thinking of a response, "it's peaceful. I like it."

Axel smiled, "it's not a bad world. I mean, that's not to say there isn't stuff that sucks about it, but the only real threats are ones that come from other human beings and our own ignorance."

Roxas nodded and looked out at the water, reflecting the city's lights, dusk had already past.

Axel smiled, they both enjoyed the pleasant silence outside of the sounds of the city and the gentle sound of the river flowing past with a touch of evening chill.

They eventually found a stone bench facing the river and sat down. They watched the city lights reflecting on the river in silence, Roxas was reminded of similar silences watching a perpetual sunset. 

He leaned his body to rest his head and shoulder on Axel. Axel wrapped his arm around him and the silence continued. 

Eventually Roxas spoke, "you know what would make this better?"

"What?"

"Sea salt icecream," Roxas said with a smirk. 

Axel laughed, "unfortunately something this world doesn't have, or if it does I haven't been able to find it."

Roxas smiled and hummed in acknowledgement, not truly disappointed. He leaned a little further in and Axel squeezed him a little tighter. Both did their best to memorize this moment and the quiet comfort of the most important person in the worlds by their side.   
  


Eventually Roxas started to nod off on Axel's shoulder by the riverside, the peaceful atmosphere was too much for him. Technically they had traveled to 4 different worlds all within the same day.

Axel wasn't too far behind him, but he shook Roxas awake, "hey. Let's go back to the hotel."

Roxas nodded groggily and they shuffled back to their hotel room. 

After peeling off their organization jackets, they hit the bed and Roxas cuddled into Axel's arms and neither remembered what happened after that.

  
  



	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Pittsburgh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! Porn ahoy! Akuroku Rokuaku

Roxas shifted awake. The blinds to this hotel didn't block out the sun, or more they forgot to shut them the night before. He shifted, stretched and yawned out of Axel's arms.

The movement stirred Axel awake. He peeked his eyes opened and then shut them placing his arm over his face.

"Why's it so bright?" he whined.

Roxas looked at the bedside table's clock, "it says it's 7:36." He pulled up the relics display to double check and corrected himself, "never mind. It's 7:32. That clock is fast."

Axel chuckled, "can you close the blinds for me? We probably won't be expected until at least 11. I think they told me they wanted to go for brunch."

Roxas got up and closed the blinds and Axel sighed in relief. He opened his arms in expectation.

Roxas chuckled and complied by crawling back into bed and tucking into Axel's chest. Axel curled his arms around him and they cuddled. Axel relaxed almost instantly.

Roxas listened to Axel's heartbeat for a while, but he couldn't fall back asleep.

"Hey Axel?" he whispered.

"Hmm?" he purred contentedly.

"I'm awake," Roxas said.

"Mmm," Axel started rubbing Roxas's back and arms.

Roxas chuckled, "is that your answer?"

Axel started kissing Roxas's forehead and moved down his cheek and then over to kiss at his ear.

Roxas groaned a little and shifted his body. He felt that Axel was already hard.

Roxas chuckled, "is that morning wood or are you just happy to see me?"

Axel purred deeply in his ear, "why does it have to be an either or?"

Roxas shivered at Axel's voice and moaned when he went back to kissing his neck.

Axel purred, "yeah. Moan for me. We haven't been able to be loud the whole time we were at Xion's."

Roxas loosely ran his fingers through Axel's hair and said, "you still couldn't really manage to keep quiet. I just about died when Lea walked in on us."

Axel chuckled flirtatiously, "I couldn't tell if he was embarrassed or turned on by the sight of me fucking you with you on your hands and knees."

Roxas growled as he was reminded, both of the incident in question and of what exactly it felt like.

Axel grinned and continued lapping at his neck.

Roxas moaned again, "well too bad. He lost his chance a long time ago."

Axel smirked, "too bad for him. Now you're mine." He flipped them over so Roxas was laying back on the bed and kissed Roxas's mouth.

Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's back and opened his mouth to play with Axel's tongue. Axel moaned at the intrusion and matched it in turn.

Axel pulled away and looked at Roxas. His hair was a mess, blue eyes lidded, and mouth open and panting, slight redness starting to form from the kissing.

"God, Roxas, you're so beautiful."

Roxas chuckled and moved his hand up to cup the back of Axel's neck a little possessively, "not like I'm the only one. So tell me Axel. What do you want to do to me since I'm yours?"

Axel groaned, "Roxas."

"Hmm?" he smirked. Axel's cockiness had definitely rubbed off on him over the years and Axel couldn't get enough.

"God, when you get like that I can't decide whether I want to take you or you take me."

Roxas smirked repeating back Axel's earlier line, "why does it have to be an either or?"

Axel chuckled and flipped them over again, Roxas was straddling his thighs.  "I dunno. Do you have the stamina for that? It's been so long...actually now that I think about it, we haven't done that at all this lifetime."

Roxas bucked his hips seductively, "you mean both in one session?"

Axel moaned and nodded.

Roxas grinned and pulled himself off of Axel's body, "well we just have to correct that, don't we." He started pulling off all his clothes.

Axel grinned excitedly and yanked off his own clothes. He then reached for the magically created lube and condoms in his jacket.

"Hey Axel. I kind of want to do this bareback. It'll be easier logistically, and there's no one we need to fight in this world, so I don't mind getting a little messy."

Axel shoved the condoms back in his jacket and said, "don't have to tell me twice."

Roxas smiled, "so how do you want to lube up?"

Axel licked his lips taking in Roxas standing there, erect and looking delicious, "can you prep me, then I prep you?"

Roxas grinned, wearing a bit of Axel's cockiness, "how do you want it Axel?"

Axel moaned, "how do you want me Roxas? I'm yours too."

Roxas licked his lips in a mirrored expression, "on your knees."

Axel shivered, those blue eyes drilled into him already making him feel stripped down and vulnerable, "shit Roxas. How can you get sexier." He rolled over and supported himself up on his forearms.

Roxas grinned and started by kissing down Axel's neck and back. He placed his hands on Axel's ass and massaged his cheeks firmly. Eventually Roxas's mouth reached the base of his spine where he paused at the divot, giving it a firm lick.

Axel shivered, he forgot Roxas knew some of his weirder sensitive spots. God, being with Roxas was the best. How did he get so lucky.

Roxas pulled away to grab the lube, covering his fingers and pouring some between Axel's cheeks.

He shivered at the temperature change but moaned when Roxas placed a finger on him, massaging the outside of his hole. He felt lapping at that spot on his back again and just groaned loudly.

Roxas chuckled, "I'm starting to think you enjoy making noise as much as I enjoy hearing it."

Axel grinned, "what can I say. I like hearing myself talk- Oh God. Roxas." Roxas had pushed a finger inside of him. Axel moaned loudly as Roxas moved the finger in and out slowly.

If Axel had been able to see Roxas's face, he would have seen him with a confident grin. Roxas really did enjoy being able to make Axel create sounds. He started pumping his finger a little faster.

"Mmm. Roxas. Go on. Give me more," Axel purred.

Roxas added a second finger inside, pumping at the same speed. Axel's voice hitched at the small burn that quickly disappeared.

Roxas growled, "do you know how hard it's going to be to pull my fingers out of you and _not_ stick my dick in immediately after?"

Axel shivered at his words, "you're making me regret this reversal session decision."

Roxas licked his lips again and stuck in a third one.

"Ahh! Roxas. God. Really regretting this reversal decision."

Roxas smiled and pumped his fingers in and out. Not searching for his prostate this time. Only this time. Next time though he will make such a mess of him. Oh yes.

Axel was moaning, his forehead resting on the bed, still keeping himself supported on his forearms, but the sheets were bunched up in his fists.

Roxas grinned and pounded his hand in, "so how do you want me Axel? Want to fuck me too?"

Axel made a strangled noise.

Roxas pulled out to the fingertips, "you want me Axel?" He pushed back in firmly.

"Mmmm. God. Roxas."

Pull out and push in, "on my back?"

"Ahh!"

Pull out and then in, "on my knees?"

"Oh god, Roxas."

Pull out and then a firm push in, "riding you?"

"Oh God, please Roxas. Please!"

Roxas grinned and pulled his fingers out entirely, "we have a winner."

Axel panted and tried to collect himself. He was trembling slightly.

Roxas grinned at being able to influence Axel so much. That was so much fun.

Axel rolled over and was finally able to take in the sight of his fiancee looking pleased as punch. He chuckled, "give me a second. You did a number on me."

Roxas grinned wider. Sooo much fun.

Axel caught his bearings and sat up. He held Roxas's cheek and kissed him. He sucked on Roxas's lip briefly before he attacked his collar bone.

Roxas chuckled, "I know you like that, but you can give me more than that."

Axel grinned and put a hand on Roxas's chest, directing him to lay down on the bed.

Roxas smiled and laid down waiting to see what Axel's plans were.

Axel shifted his body down and spread Roxas's thighs apart and started mouthing the skin on his inner thigh. Roxas moaned, getting an idea of where Axel was going with this.

Roxas put an arm over his face and groaned when Axel started licking the underside of his dick.

Axel purred deeply, "oh come on Roxas. I didn't get to see your beautiful face the whole time you were fucking me with your fingers. I want to see your face as I make you feel soooo good."

Roxas chuckled and brought his arm down, "is that something you like?"

Axel slid up Roxas's body so they were nose to nose, "did I tell you how I _really_ summoned my keyblade for the first time in this life?"

Roxas looked him in the eyes, "you told me you thought of me."

Axel stared and sank into the deep blue pools, his heart filled and warm, "I remembered your eyes. And all the things that make you who you are reflected in them. They really are a window to your soul you know."

Those words shot Roxas straight through the heart, he grabbed Axel's face and closed his eyes and kissed him roughly. Axel moaned in his mouth.

Roxas pulled away from the kiss and opened his eyes, drilling into Axel's green, "I love you Axel."

Axel panted, and felt like his heart would burst, "oh god, Roxas, I love you too."

They kissed roughly, moaning and groaning in each other's mouths until Axel snaked a hand downwards and grabbed onto Roxas penis. Roxas pulled away from the kiss with a long groan and Axel started pumping him.

With a cocky smirk on his face, Axel slid his body back down and popped the whole dick in his mouth.

Roxas arched his back with a strangled moan, his hips held in place by one of Axel's hands.

Axel felt like he wanted to smirk if his mouth wasn't so occupied. Still holding on to Roxas's length with his mouth, he grabbed the lube and warmed some up on his fingers. He even added a tiny touch of magic to warm it up faster.

He pushed the puddle of lube all over Roxas's hole and was rewarded with the sound of another deep groan.

Axel popped the dick out of his mouth and said, "so so beautiful." He pushed a finger inside.

Roxas panted, "ahhh. Axel."

Axel pumped his finger just the way he knew Roxas loved it. After a number of deep groans he added the second.

Roxas closed his eyes and was melting under the sensation, the burn and stretch, and slow slide out was flooding his senses, "shit Axel. Fuck."

Axel groaned at seeing Roxas slowly become undone. "You're so beautiful Roxas."

Roxas made a strangled sound when Axel accidentally hit his prostate. He wasn't particularly looking for it, but now that he found it, he did his best to hit it again.

Roxas made that strangled sound again. Axel licked his lips, added his third finger and went for that spot again.

"F-fuck!"

Axel grinned widely and kept hitting his prostate over and over.

Roxas was coming undone. He vaguely thought he should have been remembering something, but it all flew out the window with Axel's ministrations.

Axel kept pounding that spot over and over again. When it looked like Roxas was getting close to the precipice, he bent down and took Roxas's dick in his mouth.

Roxas screamed. He came hard in Axel's warm and wet mouth, with one final push on his prostate he felt another hard spurt combining with the first. He panted feeling Axel sucking him all down. Roxas was trembling and laid his head down on the pillow feeling totally spent.

Axel took a few more moments to clean up everything with his mouth. Axel moved up kiss him, Roxas could still taste himself on his tongue.

"Fuck. What was that Axel."

Axel had his cockiest grin on, "I couldn't help myself."

Roxas had a trembling laugh, "I should have fucked you when I had the chance."

Axel laid down beside him and turned, holding his own chin in his hands radiating satisfaction and that perpetually cockiness, "you still can."

Roxas laughed shakily barely turning his head, "not sure about that. Shit Axel."

Axel purred, "refractory period. Who cares about that."

Roxas laughed, glaring lightly, "you were supposed to just prep me you asshole."

Axel grinned, "I couldn't help myself."

Roxas continued to laugh shakily, "shit Axel."

Axel grinned, totally cocky.

Roxas got a little more of his bearings and rolled over to face him, "you could probably fuck me now during the refractory period. I'd probably be ready by the time we could switch.

Axel purred, "that sounds perfect."

Roxas, still a little shaky, pushed Axel onto his back and rolled over to straddle his thighs.

He then grabbed Axel's dick and positioned him so he could sink onto it with a sigh.

Roxas took a second to adjust before he started pumping his hips, with a small moan.

Axel groaned as he felt Roxas surrounding him. God and the view was amazing, watching Roxas sigh and bounce on him. Axel thrust his hips up, to match a few of Roxas's movements.

Roxas groaned and Axel could see he was starting to firm up again. He licked his lips again in expectation.

Roxas closed his eyes and rolled his hips with a moan.

Axel groaned and grabbed at Roxas's now semi-hard dick. He pumped it in time.

"A-Axel. Ahhh."

"Yeah, just like that. I need you to fuck me Roxas."

Roxas moaned when Axel thrust his hips up and pumped his fist. He was almost ready. It felt so good and Roxas was already thinking about how'd he get his revenge on Axel.

"How do you want me Roxas?" Axel asked panting.

Roxas stopped bouncing and opened his eyes. Lustful but focused, and it made Axel shiver. He said no words, his eyes never drifting from Axel's as he slid off his dick.

He briefly pulled his eyes away so he could look down to crawl off of Axel's lap. With singular focus Roxas pushed Axel's thighs aside, and without a word, pushed his dick inside Axel in one smooth motion.

Axel just about cried. "G-goddamn."

Roxas's eyes returned to gazing at Axel's face and he started pumping his hips. Axel wanted to keep looking at Roxas's face but the sensations were getting too him.

Roxas twisted his hips a little, trying to get a better angle. When Axel made a garbled sound, Axel finally broke eye contact and threw his head back. Roxas broke out in a slightly evil grin.

Roxas started pumping his hips hard, punishing Axel's prostate.

Axel was screaming as Roxas panted out, "This. Is. For. Not. Being. Patient. Asshole."

Axel was convinced he had to be dying. There was no way he wasn't dying. He couldn't tell if it was the best way to die or the worst way to die. He was drowning in the waves never able to truly come up for air.

Roxas kept pounding him and pounding him until Axel came with a loud scream.

Roxas closed his eyes and then allowed himself to finally lose focus, satisfied he could let himself go. He blindly pounded rapidly into Axel for another minute before he came with a long groan. He stood for a few seconds to let the orgasm wash over him, before he pulled out and collapsed onto Axel's chest.

Neither of them had words to speak. They only tried to catch their breath, panting and slowly, oh so slowly, lower their rapid heartbeats.

As their sweaty skin started to cool, Roxas lifted himself up off of Axel's body.

Again, they didn't have words, but Axel just smiled and laughed shakily.

Roxas laughed shakily too. He was still trembling a little.

Axel finally found the words as he opened his arms, "come here."

Roxas crawled up and laid his head on Axel's shoulder. Axel wrapped his arms around him and they laid in silence.

The quiet sound of breathing filled the room. Without any true decision making involved, they fell into a midmorning nap.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

A firm sharp knock on the door woke them both up.

They both groaned. There was another firm knock on the door and a muffled voice called out from the outside.

"Lea? Roxas? Are you there?"

"Yeah. It's us Grandma," Axel called back. Oh shit. He was naked and oozing inside and all his whole front was a wet sticky mess.

Roxas got up and cracked the door, just peeking his eyes through, "good morning Kathy. Think you could give us 10 minutes?"

Kathy and David were both in the hallway. Kathy flushed a bit, getting an idea of what was going on.

"O-of course. We'll meet you in the lobby. Just know that check out is in half an hour."

"Thanks. We'll be down there soon."

Roxas shut the door and turned to Axel.

Axel groaned, "I need to bathe so bad."

Roxas looked Axel over with a smirk, he really was looking a mess from their earlier activities, "I dunno Axel. It's kind of a good look for you."

Axel chuckled, "give me a hand up."

Roxas grabbed his hands and helped pull him to stand.

Axel felt around his own ass, "shit. Am I dripping anywhere?"

Roxas chuckled, "see why I insist on condoms half the time. Can't be distracted while fighting whatever, not that you don't look hot right now." Roxas pulled Axel's hands with him into the bathroom, "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

Axel laughed, "too bad we have to be out of here in half an hour."

Roxas turned on the shower to let it warm up, "do we really need to check out? We still need to have that movie marathon." When the water felt warm he pulled them both under the spray.

"I almost forgot. Yeah, here might be the best. Shit, how will we do this logistically?"

Roxas soaped up his hands and started rubbing them over Axel's body, "I don't know. You have a better idea of how this world works."

Axel put his ass under the spray of water and tried to clean himself off, "I could order everything we need online and have it shipped to my grandparents house. It'll arrive there probably sometime tomorrow or the next day."

Roxas nodded and started soaping himself up, cleaning the remnants of their activities.

Axel paused his cleaning to hold Roxas's cheek, "I think I might have passed out before I got to say it, but I love you."

Roxas laughed, "I love you too."

Axel kissed him briefly before he grabbed the shampoo and started washing his messy red hair, "that said, shit Roxas. You were brutal!"

Roxas grabbed the shampoo off of him with a smile and mirrored Axel's actions, lathering his own hair, "don't tell me you didn't deserve it."

"I so did not. I thought I was dying."

Roxas teased, "how did you put it? 'I couldn't help myself?'"

Axel groaned, and stuck his head under the shower to rinse his hair.

"You know you liked it," Roxas said with a smirk.

Axel groaned again louder and more dramatically, "that's besides the point." He stepped out of the shower and grabbed one of the towels and started drying himself off.

Roxas just smiled and stuck his head under the shower to finish washing himself off.

Axel handed him a towel when he stepped out of the shower. Roxas smiled at the gesture and dried himself off.

Axel pulled out two sets of clothes from Roxas's coat. Roxas's coat had become the defacto storage for all their stuff and Axel just created anything they might not have with his.

They got dressed and threw their jackets on and Axel left a big tip for the cleaning crew. They didn't exactly check how bad the damage was, but they figured it probably wasn't pleasant for the staff no matter how bad it was.

Kathy and David gave them each a friendly hug when they found them in the hotel lobby.

While Axel went to talk to the hotel staff about continuing their reservation, Roxas asked his soon to be in-laws, "do you know where you want to go for brunch?"

Kathy waved her hand in a very familiar way, "we got a reservation at one of those hipster restaurants that are popular with the millennials. We figured you and Lea would like it."

Roxas chuckled, "I'm sorry Kathy. To be honest I haven't understood half of the terms you all use in this world."

"What do you mean dear?"

"Hipster. Millennial. What kind of cuisine is it?"

"Oh! It's. Um. How would you describe it, David?"

"They like to make perfectly good food unnecessarily fancy for some reason I can't figure out," David said with a laugh.

Roxas smiled, "well, sounds nice. If this place is fancy, should I lose the coat and find something nicer?"

Kathy waved her hand, "oh no dear. The jackets make you and Lea both look very hipster."

Roxas said, "well I'll take your word for it."

Axel returned after sorting things out with the hotel, "what are you all talking about?"

Roxas said, "your grandmother said our organization coats make us look hipster, so hopefully we'll fit in at the unnecessarily fancy millennial restaurant we're going to."

"Pffff. Oh my god," Axel cracked up and bent over laughing. He was holding his sides.

Roxas just looked at him knowing he was missing something.

Axel eventually collected himself and wiped a few tears from his eyes, "hehe. I'll explain it later Roxas. God that is amazing. Oh man."

Roxas shrugged, satisfied he'd get an explanation later, "let's go?"

Axel nodded with a big grin and held Roxas hand.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Axel had the avocado toast with chorizo and English peas, and Roxas got the Korean barbeque breakfast burrito with kimchi sour cream. From the brief explanation Axel had given him on the walk to the restaurant, he agreed that it was very hipster. Hipster or not, it was all still pretty tasty.

Kathy asked, "how long are you planning on staying?"

Axel said, "a few days at least. Oddly, there's something in this world that will help our work elsewhere. We found one of the worlds we encountered was a real version of some of superheroes that are fictional here."

"You're joking. Those comics you spent hours at the library reading?" David asked.

Axel nodded his head, "serious as a heart attack. And keep that under your hat at the wedding. Three on our guest list are from that world."

Roxas said, "they don't have any of that in my world so we'll spend a few days letting me catch up, so next time I'm there, I'll know what Axel knows."

Axel said, "I hope you don't mind. We're going to order a bunch of stuff online and have it delivered to your apartment. I don't feel comfortable getting stuff delivered at the old place."

"I'm so sorry we don't have room for you," Kathy said.

Axel waved his hand dismissively,  "it's okay Grandma. I continued our reservation at the hotel."

"You're staying in Pittsburgh? How will you pick up your packages?" Kathy asked.

Roxas said with a bite into his burrito, "we can travel on our own. Remember how we got here so fast?"

David smiled with a sort of proud look on his face, "can you take us home?"

Roxas shook his head, "these coats aren't just for show. The dark corridors are dangerous to travel without protection. I tried it once. It sucked."

Axel said, "you never told me that. I thought only super duper light hearts like Kairi and Sora could manage traveling the dark corridors without protection."

Roxas nodded and shivered a little and put down his food, "it's like this ever oppressive feeling surrounding you, whispering every bad thought you've ever had. But at least I arrived in Crescent City. Tiana's beignets cleared any darkness that managed to cling to my heart." Roxas smiled at the thought and continued with his food.

Kathy said, "beignets? Like from New Orleans?"

Roxas looked to Axel questioningly. Axel shrugged, "I was in Crescent City for a really short time and I've never been to New Orleans. I do admit it was pretty marshy where I was."

Kathy explained, "New Orleans is a city much further south. It has pretty unique food. David and I took quite a few vacations at the French quarter."

Roxas tried to remember the food he had, he recited back any of the meals he had, "well, I had beignets and gumbo. Beignets were like a pillowy square donut served with chocolate dipping sauce. And gumbo was a thick stew that was spicy with a lot of vegetables and umami."

Axel grinned, "you really are into food."

Roxas smiled and shrugged.

Axel mused, "wait. Mama Odie had me help her with her gumbo. I didn't spend long there, but I got to try some. It was kind of a stew with sausage and peppers. I think that was definitely not normal gumbo though. Magical, you know." Axel wiggled his fingers dramatically.

Roxas smirked, "from Mama Odie? Very likely not normal. I think Louis called her a Voodoo Queen?"

"That sounds just like New Orleans, dear," Kathy said.

Roxas said with a little awe, "your world really is big. Not magical, but big."

Axel laughed, "well I haven't visited your Midgar, or Zakernand."

Roxas smiled and corrected, "Zanarkand."

Axel grinned, "yeah. There. Maybe when we take a vacation we could just travel our worlds. What do you say?"

"Macalania woods is really pretty. I lived there briefly. You'd probably like it," Roxas smiled.

Axel grinned, "honeymoon material. Write it down."

Roxas nodded, "and New Orleans? That's what it was called, right?" Kathy and David nodded and Roxas continued, "and Japan. I kind of want to see how it differs from Radiant Garden."

Axel grinned, teasing, "I got it memorized."

Roxas chuckled.

Axel raised his avocado toast with a grin, "here's to eating our way around the worlds!"

Kathy sighed with a smile, "nice to know you're still my darling grandson."

Roxas and Axel looked confused.

"Oh dear. You've always been interested in unusual foods. I remember you wanted sushi to be served at your bar mitzvah."

Axel laughed, "I totally forgot about that."

Roxas grinned, "you told me chicken nuggets were your favorite food as a kid."

Axel smiled, "it was my favorite, but it wasn't the _only_ thing I ate."

David said, "Kathy, do you remember that Oriental restaurant we used to go to that had the shrimp with the heads still on?"

Kathy gushed, "oh my mother would have died on the spot if she had seen her great-grandson pop those in his mouth like candy."

David laughed reminiscing, "and remember that time he tried to make salty icecream?"

Kathy laughed, "oh he cried and cried that it wouldn't come out right. He worked on that for weeks. Salty icecream! How would that even taste good."

Roxas tensed up, feeling like he was just hit by a truck emotionally. That got depressing real quick, though Kathy and David had no idea why. He could imagine Axel as a kid, frustrated and lonely and dealing with his trauma, and his sad attempts to recreate their sea salt icecream as a poor means of comfort. He looked over at Axel. Axel was facing away from him, a blush was forming on his neck.

Roxas reached his hand to hold Axel's.

When he felt Roxas's fingers, he tensed up at first, but after a few seconds he intertwined their fingers together. Roxas rubbed his thumb over the top of Axel's hand comfortingly.

Axel peeked at Roxas's face, almost shyly. Roxas smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. Axel's face eventually broke out in a small vulnerable smile, too. Without words Roxas told him, it's okay. I understand. I'm here.

Their moment went unnoticed by his grandparents who said still chuckling thinking about their adorable grandchild, "oh Roxas. I very much hope you like food, because Lea here loves to eat."

Axel coughed to collect himself before he spoke, vulnerable moment finished, "actually Roxas is a really good cook. Mostly Radiant Garden food. Meaning, Japanese food."

"Well, while you're in town, I mean, in this world, we should have dinner together. I think there are a number of Japanese restaurants in Cleveland," Kathy offered.

Roxas smiled, "that sounds wonderful."

 

\--------------------------------------------

  


Axel and Roxas walked his grandparents back to where their car was parked and promised they'd meet them for dinner tomorrow evening. The pair leisurely strolled back to the hotel and used the lobby computer to order every blu-ray movie in the series, a gaming system because supposedly it made for a cheap disk player they could have fun with later, a cheap tablet to download any movies so they could travel with them in case they needed to, and every Dr. Strange graphic novel they could find just for good measure. All being delivered tomorrow.

They headed up to the hotel room and Axel flopped on the bed and turned on the TV.

Roxas took off the coat and got in the bed beside him and leaned on the headboard, "so what should we do while we wait."

Axel was scrolling through various menus on the TV from his spot in the middle of the bed, "sometimes they have some of the more recent films available to rent."

Roxas said, "oh yeah. We have that too. So some of these are recent?"

Axel nodded, "they technically started the series years ago. You'd like it in that everything is connected."

That got Roxas's attention, he was kind of becoming obsessed with the connection between hearts.

Axel continued, "okay let's see. They have End Game. But there's no way we can start with that. Oh! Captain Marvel! Perfect!"

"Kamala?" Roxas asked.

"Not quite. Kamala is Ms. Marvel. Carol Danvers is Captain Marvel. Ms. Marvel is a giant massive fangirl if you haven't figured out," Axel explained.

Roxas nodded, he remembered not only Axel and hers in depth discussions of the various strengths and weaknesses of various superheroes, but also to follow her page where she posted fanfiction. Now that he thought of it, she had posted something that was Captain Marvel/Spiderman. "So how'd she get the name?"

"I think she said she wanted to copy her because Captain Marvel is her favorite superhero. Not that I blame her. She's my favorite too," Axel grinned.

"I thought Dr. Strange was," Roxas said.

"Well now that we know the man himself, I admit he's pretty cool. To be honest I kind of want to just hang out with him and talk business for funsies. Of all the people across the worlds, he'd get the work we do the most. But at least watching the movies and reading the comics, Captain Marvel became a favorite for obvious reasons you'll soon see."

"Hmm?" Roxas asked a little curiously.

Axel lifted his arms up expressively and enthusiastically, "she's a blonde hair blue eyed, fiercely determined firecracker with a nasty temper, that is seriously OP and, at least in the movies, may or may not be gay for her best friend. I have a type Roxas!"

Roxas had a big laugh, "were you seriously thinking of me watching this?"

Axel shifted over so he could lay his head in Roxas's lap, "movie yes. Comics… sort of? I started reading all of that before the memories started. I dunno. Something kind of, resonated I guess?"

"Hmmm," Roxas ran his hands through Axel's hair, "can I asked about the 'salty icecream?'"

Axel groaned and put his arm over his eyes, "arg! Sorry about that."

"There's nothing to be sorry about Axel. I'm more worried than anything," Roxas lifted Axel's arm so he could peak at his face.

Axel looked up at Roxas, not looking particularly upset but Roxas could tell there was some embarrassment and a touch of sadness to his expression, "it wasn't my finest hour that's for sure."

Roxas continued playing with his hair gently, and waited for Axel to continue.

Axel sighed, "it was a little bit after the accident. The memories started rushing in and I wasn't feeling great. So I tried adding sea salt to various kinds of icecream. By the way, salt and chocolate is actually pretty good. Not the same, but still tasty."

Roxas frowned, "I'm sorry. I wish I could have been there for you."

Axel reached his hand up to touch his face, "you're here now. I just. It was a moment of weakness. It was hard to believe you might have been out there. I should have known better."

Roxas smiled and put his own hand on the one cradling his face, "we're connected."

Axel smiled, "yeah."

They sat in silence for a bit and Axel grinned, "want to get to work?"

Roxas laughed, "I can't believe this is considered work."

Axel pulled his hand back and shifted himself up so he was sitting next to Roxas and draped his arm around his shoulder, "studying then. In our line of work, this is important stuff."

Roxas nodded, "especially since you said it's all connected."

Axel grinned and turned on the movie, "it's ALL connected. And don't worry about competition. Her eyes occasional glow gold, and after Xehanort, gold eyes are a serious turn off."

Roxas cracked up laughing.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

After a few days of spending way too much time watching movies, Roxas and Axel made a stop at Axel's grandparents' apartment.

Kathy gave Roxas a big hug, "it was wonderful having you and we're looking forward to having you again and officially welcoming you to the family."

Roxas smiled, "thank you Kathy. I'm really looking forward to it too."

David patted Roxas on the back as Kathy moved to give Axel a hug.

David asked, "so when can we expect you to be back?"

Axel asked, "I forgot to mention, we have a little control over time now, so we can schedule when you see us next. Time is really weird when it comes to world hopping, so we found a solution, and one of the perks is we can show up whenever _you_ want us to."

"Really?" Kathy and David both said simultaneously.

Roxas nodded, "if you wanted, we could spend years off doing stuff, and then choose to show up in 5 minutes your time."

Kathy said a little desperately, "oh please don't do that."

David nodded, "we wanted to give Lea some space to figure himself out, but that didn't mean we didn't want him in our lives. Please come back regularly."

Axel had a big smile.

Kathy suggested to Axel, "how about you come back in one month? But whenever you would like to come back here, you will always be welcome."

Axel hugged her again, "thank you."

She smiled, "we love you. Please come home once in a while."

Axel smiled, "we will. If nothing else than that we have a wedding to plan."

"Of course you do. I'll try and find a rabbi who won't ask too many questions," she said.

Axel and Roxas both chuckled.

Axel said, "we'll see you in a month."

Roxas smiled and said to Axel, "want to do the honors?"

Axel grinned and held up his hand to create a portal.

David was grinning, "every time I see that it doesn't stop being amazing."

Axel blushed a bit but waved at his remaining family, and gripped Roxas's hand and they stepped through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The menu is based off a restaurant called Meat & Potatoes. It is very hipster. Not the most hipster restaurant in Pittsburgh, though. That's Apteka, the vegan Polish restaurant.  
> In my head, they made it out to La Albatross in Cleveland and had the best escargot I've ever had. It's not a traditional pesto, it's entirely butter and onions and deliciousness. You dip the bread in the melted carmelized onion butter goodness after you finish off the escargot itself. Sooooo goooood.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Forbidden Mountain

They emerged into a dark world, both physically and metaphysically. It was dark enough they both did a check on the name. 

Axel spoke turning to Roxas, "why does the name 'Forbidden Mountain' not only sound ominous but also familiar?"

Roxas had a small frown on his face, he was feeling much the same. There was something about the world that bugged him. The world itself didn't seem familiar but there was something about the ambiance that smacked of stuff he knew, and knew well.

Axel saw Roxas trying to figure it all out, "what do you think?"

Roxas looked around, there was some nondescript forest around them with a winding path leading to a castle further up on the hill. Nothing about it screamed anything unique.

"I dunno Axel. There's nothing here recognizable. But there's something nagging me. It's almost like it's a familiar darkness."

Axel nodded in agreement, "yeah. Not Nobody related though. I can at least tell that. So it's not  _ that  _ familiar."

Roxas sighed, "so is our job just to do recon? I know we're supposed to stabilize the worlds if we can, but I'm not sure this is one is possible. Darkness is practically embedded in the fabric."

Axel crossed his arms on his chest in thought, "it's probably not wise to just bust our way in."

Roxas growled and dropped into a defensive stance, summoning Oblivion and Oathkeeper, "shit. We don't get that choice anymore. Someone's coming."

Axel followed suit, and summoned his keyblade. They waited a few tense seconds before a figure emerged from the path. In a split second, both their questions about the familiar darkness of the world were answered. It was Maleficent, not the light one, but the one they were far more familiar with who appeared before them.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my domain?" she bellowed. 

Axel with a bit of a smarmy grin drawled, "don't worry. We'll be out of your hair in no time flat."

She took a hard look at both of them and there was a tense half a minute, neither side speaking or moving.

Eventually Maleficent grinned, "well since you've arrived at my doorstep, I might as well make use of you. I had been planning on expanding my domain. Might as well take that portal magic." She lifted her hand and released a spell at Roxas first, who held Oathkeeper up to block it. The spell hit the keyblade full on, but dispelled like a mist and spread across Roxas's face.

Axel saw Roxas close his eyes and fall backwards, and he rushed to catch him. A quick check told him Roxas was asleep, hit with whatever sleeping spell Maleficent had concocted. Axel swerved his upper body to dodge one aimed for himself, dispelled his keyblade and picked up Roxas in a princess hold. He ran off into the woods carrying his sleeping treasure in his arms and heard a cackling voice behind him.

"Did you forgot that this is my domain?" Maleficent's voice rang out before he was hit in the head by something. 

He tried his best to fall backwards instead of forwards to protect Roxas in his arms, as he felt sleep hit him and Axel had one last thought before hitting the ground. 

Shit, I should have jumped worlds instead. It seems it's not just people directly related to Sora are weak to sleeping magic.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Axel lifted his head from his desk. The school bell told him the final bell had rung, signally the end of the school day. He looked up at his classmates, and saw a few familiar faces. Demyx turned around from the seat in front of him with a grin on his face, Larxene to his right looked pissed off, and Roxas was a few seats ahead, still facing the front of the class and putting his books away into his pack. 

Demyx drawled leisurely, "hey Axel. My folks are out of town this weekend. Party at my house tonight."

Axel focused on the blond a few seats ahead, who hadn't turned his head yet.

Demyx picked up on where Axel was staring and grinned, "of course Roxas is coming. Right Roxas?"

Roxas did finally turn his head and nodded stiffly, then turned back to his work. No signs of real recognition of Axel's presence. 

Axel tried not to look hurt and worried at the reception, Larxene beside him grabbed his arm. Axel turned to her and she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She growled and looked pissed and frustrated. She tried to speak again and smacked her hand on the table hard before she finally said the words, "don't fucking go near that guy!"

Axel just frowned and glared a bit, "who made you the boss of me Larxene?!"

She growled, "Axel, you're mine. Don't go near that guy! Just don't do it!"

Axel pulled his arm out of her hold, "I'm not your fucking property. Go find Marluxia or something. Fuck."

Larxene looked briefly hurt and then went back to having the fiercest glare. She tried to speak again but just a choked sound came out.

Axel didn't care, and just got up to see if he could talk to Roxas and see if there was any sort of connection he could reignite. He hated drinking parties, especially cheap booze drinking parties, but if Roxas was there, he'd be there too, no questions asked.

He leaned on his desk leisurely and asked Roxas with a flirtatious grin, "so you coming to the party? Want me to pick you up?"

Roxas frowned and shook his head after he threw his backpack over his shoulder, "I'm going to get my homework done first. I'll see you there."

Larxene slammed her hands down on her desk and stood, "Demyx, I'm going to the party too."

Demyx just put up his hands in surrender, "whatever Larxene. You're free to come. Just don't be a fucking bitch about it."

She just growled.

 

Axel felt the dream shift. He was standing with a red Solo cup in hand, with questionable booze sloshing inside. Demyx was laughing about something beside him and a lot of unknown teenagers were crowded around him with shit music being played too loud to think. 

Fuck this. Axel never even attended these stupid teenage drunk fests in his current life. Like hell he'd enjoy drinking crappy booze and being surrounded by a bunch of hormonal drunks he didn't know nor care to know. He needed to find Roxas and get the hell out of here.

He shouted to Demyx over the sound of the music, "hey. You seen Roxas yet?"

Demyx shouted back, "you got it bad for him or something? I think he was in the kitchen last time I saw."

Axel grinned, "thanks man. Catch you later." He shifted through the crowd, trying his best not to get cheap booze spilled all over himself or have strange people pull him into dance to the shit music. Where the fuck was the kitchen in this house in the first place? 

He felt a weird tingle on the back of his neck, a dark call. Like a black hole it's gravity sucked him in and pulled him to focus on a particular direction. He followed the path down a hallway until he saw him. Roxas was at the end of the hall, his own cup in hand, laughing at some joke a random guy was telling him. Axel felt like he was under a spell, being pulled deeper into the dark abyss, towards him. As Roxas lifted his face slowly to look at Axel, right before he locked eyes with him, he felt a sharp tug at his arm.

Axel turned and saw Larxene giving him a sharp glare, "don't do it Axel. Don't go near him."

Axel growled and pulled his arm out of her grip, "fuck. What is your problem Larxene?!"

Larxene bit her lip and looked at him seriously, "dance with me."

Axel growled, "no. I have no reason to. I'm not your property."

She growled, "I know you're not. Just give me one dance okay?" She looked fiercely in his eyes, "please?"

Axel almost jumped. Never. Never had he ever heard Larxene say please. Ever. It was unnerving.

Axel sighed, she was going to harass him forever if it came to it. It would be easier if she was off his back and if it was important enough for her to say please… whatever. He could get this done and she'd be out of his hair so he could get Roxas and figure out how to get out of this dream world.

"Fine," he pulled her out of the hallway and away from Roxas in the kitchen, back to the room with all the drunks dancing poorly, gyrating their bodies clumsily. 

She smiled a little shyly, again an unnerving expression on her face and put her hands on Axel's arms. Larxene moved her hips and graced her hands up Axel's biceps to rest on his shoulders. Her face snapped up to look Axel in the face, focused, almost taunting Axel to move. 

Axel involuntarily swallowed a little at her focused look, feeling a little like a deer in headlights, but he took the bait and started moving as well. 

Larxene had a small smirk and gyrated her body a little closer, graceful and aggressive. Her eyes almost saying, good, look at me. You should always be focused on me.

Axel didn't know what to think. He was annoyed for being pulled away from Roxas, and though there had always been a teasing relationship between him and Larxene, he had never been interested in her before in his life. But there was something different about her. A spark that spoke to him. A flame that was drawing him in.

She moved in almost a familiar way, he couldn't pull his eyes away, her hypnotic gentle aggression was making him forget he was even in a dream, and those eyes that never strayed in focus. She never paused her focus on him.

She shifted her hips to match his and she tilted her body up to kiss a spot right under his ear. Axel moaned. Larxene grinned and they danced, hips together, matching each other's pace perfectly.

Axel's brain felt like there was something he was missing. There was some piece or perspective he needed to figure out. But his body was overriding much thought, as they gyrated and danced perfectly in step. Larxene kissed that spot under his ear again that just turned him to mush. 

It hit him. He stopped dancing as he was hit with the revelation, still and stiff.

She paused her dancing and looked up at his face questioningly, "Axel? You okay?"

Axel took his hand and held her face fondly, looking into her deep green eyes, that were focused solely on his. 

"You're not Larxene," he smiled with love. 

She broke into a smirk, "took you long enough."

Axel chuckled and laid his other hand on the back of her neck tenderly, "you know what is a tried and true method for breaking a sleeping spell?"

She closed those beautiful eyes of hers in anticipation, fully knowing the answer. They were the wrong color and shape entirely, the face was wrong, the hair was wrong, nearly everything was wrong, but Axel didn't care. They were eyes that bared the soul behind them. Axel grinned and leaned down with a whisper on his lips, "true love's kiss."

They locked lips together and Axel could feel the magic spreading between them, originating from their joined mouths. Warmth spread down his neck and shoulders, flowed all the way down to his toes. When they pulled apart, Axel opened his eyes with a gasp.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Axel sat up and pulled a deep breath into his lungs. He turned and saw Roxas rousing beside him on the stone floor where they were both lying down.

He heard a frustrated screech and then was hit with a blast of magic, that slightly tingled and made him feel a touch drowsy, but the warmth of Roxas's kiss was still flowing in his veins, protecting him from falling under the sleeping spell again. He turned and saw Maleficent frowning, her plans gone astray. 

Roxas stood and summoned his keyblades and Axel mirrored his movements.

Roxas didn't even say a word and went directly to attacking her, but she disappeared in dark flame before he could land a hit. 

Roxas growled at not getting the satisfaction of kicking Maleficent from here to next Tuesday.

Axel dispelled his keyblade and hugged him from behind, "how did you figure out dancing with me would work?"

Roxas dispelled his keyblades in frustration, sighed at not getting to use them, and leaned back in Axel's arms, "I couldn't use my words to explain who I was, so I figured my body could do the talking."

Axel chuckled and kissed the top of his head, "yeah. I tell you though, it's really fucking weird to have any romantic feelings to anything related to Larxene. It didn't help that you both get so pissed off at crap."

Roxas smirked.

Axel grinned and held his hand out, "come on. Let's get the hell out of here. I'm pretty sure Maleficent will be back to suck away whatever she wanted from us again." He summoned a portal, they took each other's hands with an extra squeeze of fondness between them and a small kiss, and they left the Forbidden Mountain behind.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone figure out Roxas was Larxene before Axel?  
> This was the closest I got to a high school AU.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Earth (WALL-E)

The next world was bright. They arrived in a lush meadow filled with the sound of bird song, and the din of thousands of species of insects chittering and buzzing in their work.

Axel and Roxas took a deep breath, clearing any remaining darkness that might have tagged along from their encounter with Maleficent. This world was a good one, whatever it was. 

Axel looked a little confused when he checked the name.

Roxas saw his face looking a little disturbed, "what's up?"

Axel crossed his arms, "there's no other name but 'Earth.' That's the name of my world. I mean, at least for Dr. Strange's world, they use numbers to distinguish between the dimensions."

Roxas pulled up his relic and started scrolling through the blue display, "your world says 'Earth-Axel' and gives us a couple points where we can arrive: Cleveland, Twin Trees Apartments. Cleveland, Country meadows retirement community, and Pittsburgh, Northside riverwalk." Roxas fiddled with the blue display a little more, "this world says 'Earth-WALL-E, Meadow.' What's WALL-E mean?" He held his wrist up so Axel could take a view of the display as well.

Axel looked at it closely and shrugged, "no clue. Code for something? Maybe like the numbers they use for the comic book dimensions, except letters instead?"

Roxas nodded at the possible explanation.

They walked hand in hand, watching a breeze blow the grasses and flowers gently around them, silently observing their surroundings. Their immediate surroundings were empty of sentient hearts, but it was certainly not empty of life and light. Neither of them had ever seen such a truly peaceful world. Even "Final World" was unnerving in a way, but this was just beautiful. 

Axel smiled and thought this might be a good time for the discussion, a peaceful nature walk in the beautiful surroundings, "hey Roxas?"

Roxas hummed a little distractedly.

"Want to talk about the ceremony? What do you want to do?"

Roxas didn't pause in their hike, but he looked at Axel and smiled a little, "I dunno. I haven't given it much thought."

Axel put his arms over his head in a casual way, "well, no time like the present."

Roxas nodded, "considering their similarities, I bet Japanese wedding ceremonies are the closest thing to what you're familiar with. Not that I have any real attachment to Radiant  Garden anymore, outside of Xion and the rest. I dunno. I've lived so many places as a kid, that I don't have any attachments to any particular culture to be honest."

Axel smiled and waved off a bee that was getting a little too close to his face, "tell me."

Roxas stared out on the wildflowers in thought for a bit for where to start, "well, I was born in Midgar. That's a big industrial city. There's a lot of farmland on the outskirts of there. I think your world reminds me a little like it, but the air is much cleaner in yours. Either way, the food tastes similar. I lived there off and on. The people are pretty spirited there and they tend to care about their neighbors. Midgar had terrible air and some serious poverty problems, but it still wasn't a bad place. I've lived there a couple times."

Roxas noticed a particularly beautiful blue butterfly and pointed at it, "that butterfly is similar to the ones you can find in Macalania. It's very far from both Radiant Garden and Midgar. I was only there for about a year, but it's a really beautiful place. It's an ancient forest, and the locals would talk about the forest itself holding deep magic. I thought it was all bull at the time, but with what I know now, it's probably true. It's a dark ancient forest that has a lot of plants and animals found nowhere else. The prettiest part is there are a great number of bioluminescent species of plants and animals and fungi. The forest itself glows."

Roxas eyes were shining, and Axel couldn't help but grin.

Roxas continued, "it's technically part of the country of Zanarkand. Zanarkand itself is kind of an isolated nation and very large and has a number of different regions, but most of the time people refer to Zanarkand, the city center. It's a really technologically advanced area. At night, the city lights would continue to brighten the sky. There was a lot of activity, but to be honest, it didn't suit my tastes. You could never see a single star. The people were distant and rude to each other too. I dunno. Despite having so many people, it was a lonely city. There was no… connection."

Axel grinned, "connection huh."

Roxas nodded and mused, "no connection. Or if there was, I never saw it. There was something inherently wrong there. I don't know if I'm explaining it right."

Axel put his hands behind his head casually, "naw. You're fine. I can kind of understand. There are times where you can be surrounded by people and still feel the loneliest you ever felt. I'm just trying to imagine that on a city scale."

Roxas nodded, "that's it exactly. I didn't like that city at all. The rest of the country was nice though."

Axel started running his hands through the flowers and grasses as they walked, "what other parts of Zanarkand did you live in?"

Roxas smiled at seeing Axel enjoying himself, "I didn't live in other parts, but I did get to visit some. I had a nanny who was from a small village and peninsula called Beseid. She brought me with her to one of their big yearly festivals. Sort of tropical. A bit like if Destiny Islands wasn't islands and had mountains and waterfalls. They had a lot of delicious fruit and the villagers were really nice. They were getting a little worried though. There was a little more urbanization that was starting to form. It bothered my nanny at least. She didn't want to lose that. I guess it's another connection thing.

Roxas continued after plucking a piece of grass distractedly, "then there's Bevelle. They're another big city. Kind of a rival to Zanarkand city, even though they're part of the same country. The people there were aloof? Stuffy? I dunno. I didn't really like most of the people there. Too similar to Zanarkand. But you couldn't say they didn't have some pretty fancy tech."

Axel said, "so in other words, check out Macalania and possibly Besaid. Avoid Zanarkand the city and Bevelle."

Roxas nodded and watched another butterfly flit around.

Axel picked a tiny blue flower and  plopped it in Roxas's hair with a playful grin. Roxas gave him a glare with no bite behind it and didn't take the flower out, so Axel took it as approval to continue and placed a few more in his blonde hair, "so we got off topic, but what do you want for the ceremony?"

Roxas didn't comment on the next few flowers Axel plopped on his head, "I dunno. I kind of like the idea of sharing sake together, since it's meant to symbolize sharing joy and sorrow. We'd have to figure out the order. There are weird groom vs bride orders and that probably won't work for us."

Axel shrugged, "why not do whatever you want. I'm not exactly a blushing bride, but I'm also not exactly offended at orders and things. Not that my customs don't have weird bride vs groom rules too."

Roxas and Axel both saw a stream flowing down towards their left and without a set decision both turned that direction.

Roxas asked, "like what?"

Axel put his hands behind his head leisurely, "well there's this structure that's essentially meant to symbolize the home we're going to build together, called a chuppah. The parents would sit under it during the ceremony, groom on stage right and bride on stage left. In our case, my grandparents would stand in as my family, and if Xion accepts, she'd be on your side."

Roxas suggested, "I can be on the bride's side. Your grandparents seem pretty invested in this and the side doesn't really hold a lot of emotional sway for me."

Axel chuckled as they arrived at the stream and turned their course to follow it downstream, "yeah. Thanks. Not that they wouldn't get over it if they had to sit opposite, because they'd probably be happy either way. But I think we've blown their minds enough as it is."

Roxas nodded seriously, "you're lucky. They're really nice Axel."

Axel took a deep breath of fresh air, "yeah I am. In more ways than one."

Roxas smiled and kicked a stone into the steam, and saw a small fish flit under the surface, "so chuppah? Anything else?"

Axel thought, trying to remember the numerous weddings he was pulled to as a kid, "as for the ceremony, there's the signing of the ketubah or the marriage contract. Not exactly romantic but people like to hang it up in their homes, and it's kind of the vows section. There's the blessing of the wine, but I think we can replace that with the sake. Then there's the circling, which I definitely want to do."

"Circling?" Roxas asked. 

Axel grinned brightly, "yup. Bride circles the groom three times. Groom circles the bride three times. Then one together. I've also seen the bride just circles the groom all seven. I remember one wedding I went to, the bride was trying to keep count and the groom was going 'three, six, twenty, seventeen, two.' You could tell it was true love there."

Roxas looked at him, not being able to tell if he was joking or not.

Axel leisurely plucked a piece of grass, crushed its seeds to toss them into the breeze, and continued, "jokes aside, it can mean the act of binding souls together, or alternatively the bride creating a kind of magical protection for the groom. I'm game for either interpretation." Axel grinned and started walking around Roxas.

Roxas smirked and watched him, pausing his own stroll, "what are you doing?"

Axel not stopping his orbit with a cocky grin, "I'm creating magical protection for my groom. What else?"

Roxas smirked and started circling as well, falling into orbits with each other, "I thought we're waiting for the ceremony for this sort of thing."

Axel never losing his grin said, "as if our souls aren't already bound together."

Roxas laughed and grabbed him by the front of his jacket, pulled them both out of their slow circling dance, and kissed him firmly.

Axel purred and wrapped his arms around the blond and they kissed a little desperately. The two of them were thinking of flopping into the grass and continuing, but they heard a strange sound heading their direction. Sort of a mechanical whirl yet still difficult to describe, but whatever it was, it was certainly heading towards them at a fast clip. 

A quick glance with their 'sight' told them it wasn't dark in nature but they still detangled themselves as whatever it was approached. A small white something flew straight over their heads. After it flew overhead, it paused a number of yards out and backtracked to float over their position. 

From what they could tell it looked like a white ovoid machine of some kind. The robot looked at them curiously, beeped and whistled a little, then opened a compartment on its front and a tractor beam shot at Roxas head and pulled in one of the flowers laying in his hair. 

Before the blonde could complain at the action, it closed its compartment and flew off. Roxas still holding onto his hair protectively said, "well that was weird."

Axel nodded, "yeah… want to follow it?"

Roxas agreed, "it's the first thing we've seen that wasn't a bug or a bird. Maybe we can get an idea of what's really in this world."

The duo started walking in the direction the robot had left.

The plant life was getting thicker in their path, less meadow and more shrubbery. There were even some thin trees and saplings and a handful of taller and more mature trees.

When the pair crested the top of the ridge, they spotted a settlement in the distance. It looked like there were a hundred or so modest homes made from stone with a row of modern thin white windmills gently spinning in the breeze and a quarter of the buildings had shiny black roofs, while the remaining had what looked like gardens planting in rows. 

Even from a distance, they could see a handful of robots zipping to and from the rough stone buildings. 

As they got closer they could see one robot was helping a woman place her clothing on a line to dry. Another robot was playing ball with a group of children. Another was watering one of the rooftop gardens. As they arrived in the city itself, people stared at them curiously but gave them a friendly nod and a wave. 

There was an old woman who came up to them and handed them each a handful of strawberries and said, "mother earth's blessings. The temple is this way pilgrims."

Axel and Roxas looked at each other, shrugged, and followed the woman. She brought them through solid stone streets, and a few other people handed them small portions of fruits and vegetables with kind smiles and the words, "mother earth's blessings."

They arrived at a large, but not tall building. The rough stone block building had sliding glass doors, that opened when they stepped close. Axel started to munch on a few of the blueberries he'd received as they stepped inside. 

There was another old woman standing over a group of children. There were a number of digital displays floating in front of the children sitting on the dirt floor. They showed various pictures and the duo could hear the old woman speak.

"The multitude of sins against mother earth grew too vast for her to overlook. Our mother was forced to punish us for our misdeeds and we were kicked out of our home," the woman pulled up a few pictures of a dark, dust, trash filled landscape. There was a picture of the whole planet brown and lifeless.

"Does anyone remember what happened next?" she asked the children.

A small blond boy raised his hand. She said, "yes, Tidas?"

He stood up, "we escaped to space."

The woman nodded with a smile, "yes that's right. We needed to give our great mother some time to forgive us. We had wronged her so terribly, so it took many many years and many generations for us to return home. Space was where we stayed, but it will never truly be home. We must never wrong our great mother or we might be kicked out forever."

She glanced up at Axel and Roxas, smiled kindly, and with a wave encouraged them to join with her class. 

"Children, it looks like we have some visitors. Can anyone tell me who they might be?" she addressed them kindly.

A small girl with straight brown hair raised her hand. The woman said, "yes Yuna?"

The little girl stood, "when strangers come they are pilgrims travelling the world and communing with mother earth. It is part of their training to help repair the great sin we have done to hurt her."

The old woman smiled fondly, "of course Yuna. You want to become a scientist too, don't you?"

Yuna grinned proudly and sat back down.

The woman turned to Axel and Roxas and addressed them directly, "I am Aerith Fair. Might I have your names?"

Axel grinned, recognizing the name from the Restoration Committee. There can't be that many sweet as pie Aeriths around, "I'm Axel and this is Roxas."

She smiled kindly, "mother earth's blessings to you both. Have you decided on a scientific specialty yet?"

Axel ran his hand through his hair nervously, "uh… not yet."

Aerith nodded, "no worries. I'm sure our great mother will bless you with inspiration as you continue your pilgrimage. After I'm finished with the children, I'll help you to your rooms and show you to the rest of the temple. At the current moment we have two scientists on staff. We're small, but they have done great work, as I hope you've seen of our small forest. But for now, please sit."

They both sat and listened to the rest of her lecture. 

"Can anyone tell me what our scientists do?"

Yuna raised her hand again. Aerith addressed her silently with wave and she stood up. 

"Master Ienzo creates living plant species to add to our forest and Master Even creates the insects."

"Excellent Yuna! Can you tell me why?"

"So we can repair the sin," Yuna said proudly. 

Aerith smiled, "our great mother has forgiven us, but we still must repair the damage we have caused. We need to do our best to live in balance with her but we also need to give more back. There is a great deal of work left to do until we have truly healed her wounds."

A small robot on tracks entered the room with a whirl and binged and beeped a greeting.

Aerith smiled down at the robot, "thank you tep-3." She addressed the children, "alright everyone. You heard him. It's time to go home. Make sure to complete your homework. I'll be visiting each of your gardens this weekend to check on your progress."

"Thank you Miss Fair!" they said in unison. 

She smiled and waved to them. A stream of different sized robots entered the temple and a child ran to each one and started chatting animatedly to them and they exited the temple in pairs.

Aerith turned to Roxas and Axel, "thank you for being so patient. I'll introduce you to our resident Masters and you can rest in your rooms."

Roxas nodded, "thank you."

Aerith smiled and nodded, "follow me, please."

She took them down various hallways, until they reached a door, pressed a button, and the door swished opened.

Ienzo was picking up seeds with a pair of tweezers on a large lab table. There were numerous metal shelves with light panels hung under each one. Plants and seedlings in various stages of growth were sitting all along the shelves. It looked like it was part science lab, part greenhouse.

Ienzo looked up from his work at the sound of the visitors. Aerith said, "we have some new pilgrims."

Ienzo nodded with a small smile, "perfect timing. I'm going to need some extra hands for the survey. I believe Even is also preparing for his own collection."

He stood and came around the lab table to shake their hand, "I'm Ienzo. I am in charge of plant diversification." He paused and pulled one of the flowers out of Roxas's hair. "Ah. Sisyrinchium angustifolium. Excellent. I'm assuming you are the ones my eve unit discovered today?"

Roxas questioned, "the robot that sucked the flower out of my hair?"

Ienzo nodded, "I apologize. We're not as well equipped here. She is an older unit, but eves are in my opinion the best partners in vegetation collection."

Roxas put up his arms, "oh uh. No. Just wanted to make sure she was with you."

Ienzo nodded and turned to Aerith, "I can take them from here. Thank you for your hard work."

Aerith smiled and nodded, "of course. Zack would like to remind you about dinner this weekend."

Ienzo smiled and nodded with a wave and Aerith left.

Ienzo started packing up his work, placing seeds in various test tubes and turning off certain lamps over the shelves but leaving others on.

"How far along are you on your pilgrimage?"

Axel ran his hand through his hair and fibbed, "we just started."

Ienzo nodded and dusted any remaining dirt off of his hands, "it's a good experience. Or at least mine was. The great mother gave me at the very least more motivation and the reason why this work is important. I know they drill it into our heads very early on, especially due to the ecological disaster wrought by our ancestors, but there is something...inspiring spending time in nature."

Axel said, "the area around here is really beautiful. Is it your doing?"

Ienzo directed them to follow him out of the room and down the rough stone hall, "only a small part. This project was officially started a generation ago. There was a team of three then. A chemist and programmer, A botanist, and an invertebrate specialist."

Ienzo seemed to be calculating in his head, "they were the generation after the great space return, so approximately 70 years ago? I apologize if my dates are off. It was far before my time."

Axel complimented, "well it's still pretty nice."

Ienzo frowned a little, "we're still growing slowly. I've been doing my best to create a solid diverse foundation before we add more vertebrates. We've had to import our birds and fish. Hopefully in the future we can get a specialist here and introduce some of the more native species."

Roxas asked, "native species? How do you manage that?"

Ienzo smiled, "that is more of Even's work. I primarily use seed banks and only occasionally the museum collections for genetic extraction for plants that didn't produce viable seeds. So far I've only needed to do that twice. Even's work is nearly entirely genetic extraction from the collections."

Roxas was barely following this conversation, but he figured out there was some sort of man made disaster on this world. The people fled to space. After a while they came back. And now they're trying to regrow it again? With some sort of science? He was going to have to ask Axel later if he was following any of this either.

Ienzo opened the door with a swish to what appeared to be a much more sciencey lab, though there were a number of fine mesh cages set up on shelves, many filled with various plants. There was a veritable orchestra of buzzing and humming of different species of insects. Even was working on a digital screen in front of a tall boxy style of robot. The robot seemed to be humming a tune in musical bleeps and boops, occasionally adding in one or two words of what sounded like a recorded singing voice. 

Ienzo interrupted, "Even. We have some new pilgrims."

Even turned from the display with a slightly unnerving smile, his heart was light but that's some serious resting bitch face, "excellent. It's almost time for collection. Have you chosen a specialty yet?"

Axel and Roxas shook their heads.

Even nodded in approval, "that's fine. It can take some time. In the meantime, we can put you to work. It's almost time for your survey as well Ienzo?"

Ienzo nodded, "yes. It also appears they found a patch of Sisyrinchium angustifolium."

Even smiled again, "I'm glad it was successful. It will be good for my pollinators."

Ienzo suggested, "it's about time for dinner. Shall we go?"

Even hummed in agreement and turned to the large bulky robot that was still blooping a song, "Meed, can you finish up here?"

The robot whistled in what they thought was agreement and scooted around the room, continuing its song. 

They left the room and followed down stone walkways to a large hall with many tables and benches. They sat down in the corner of one of the tables and a young rather busty woman they recognized from the Restoration Committee entered.

She grinned when she saw Axel and Roxas and had a bounce in her step, and another robot floated by her side, "hey! New pilgrims! Great timing for you guys. You have the collection and survey coming up, don't you? I'm Tifa by the way. Any food allergies or aversions?"

Axel grinned leisurely, "I'm Axel, and this is Roxas. Personally I'm willing to try any food at least once."

Even asked, "Roxas? Are you named after the late botanist?"

Roxas looked a little surprised, "uh...no?"

Tifa grinned with a wink, "well I guess that means it was meant to be that you guys stopped here on your pilgrimage. We know we're small, but these two have been doing good work. Someday, we'll rival those smarmy Axiom bastards. We'll have the best and most stable forest ever."

Even scolded, "now now Tifa. We can't condone competition."

Ienzo nodded, "you should know we have quite a few members of the community that came from the Axiom, who have also been quite generous to the cause."

Tifa sighed, "can't I just be a little proud of you guys? I guess you're right that I probably shouldn't talk bad about Axiomites. Gregor was the one who donated for tonight's meal."

The robot beside her whizzed a bit and flew off and Tifa followed behind it to a door that was probably the kitchens. 

Roxas turned to Even, he still had good feelings for him and Ienzo, knowing how instrumental they were in him returning out of Sora last life, "what did she mean about it being 'meant to be?'"

Even explained, "the late Roxas was one of the scientists that helped to start this project. Along with Xion, the entomologist, and Lea the biochemist and programmer, they started our forest. I myself was the protege of Xion. Ienzo started a little before they retired."

Roxas and Axel looked at each other. No wonder they landed here. Axel asked, "are all three of them gone?"

Even nodded, "they took a final pilgrimage and returned to add the fish and birds to our habitat they had collected, and then died in quick succession after each other. It's been… around ten years? Hasn't it Ienzo?"

Ienzo thought, "hmm...more like eight. I started here ten years ago."

Tifa and her robot returned carrying five trays, and they set them down in front of each of them and Tifa sat down herself. There were lightly sauteed peppers and a large metal cup with a metal straw. The robot spoke in a mechanical voice, "roasted bell peppers with a cold tomato soup. Bon appetit!"

The three native worlders said, "mother earth's blessings," and started eating. Axel and Roxas followed suit a second later. 

Axel thought the peppers were plain, but still pretty tasty and fresh. The crap in the cup wasn't bad per se, and it kind of reminded him of a less than quality gazpacho. Not a great foodie world, but it was certainly edible.

The topic of conversation turned to the upcoming collections and surveys. On a routine basis they had to check the diversity of the plants and animal species of their forest. The more spots they could check the better. It seemed there was a matter of pride at stake as well.

Ienzo explained, "I'm sure you'll discover there are bigger forests with taller trees, but we're striving for a more stable habitat. Many of the larger forests are monocultures and will be susceptible to disease and subsequent crash in the future. We want this forests to outlast all of us, and that requires a firm foundation. I hope that you remember that monocultures are dangerous when you do settle in wherever you eventually land."

Roxas asked, "monocultures?"

Even nodded approvingly, "asking questions. Good. Monocultures are where many individuals are similar genetically or are of the same species. Many of the crop species of our ancestors were monocultures, and susceptible to disease. They required large amounts of pesticides and fungicides to continue producing, and there were some species that eventually became extinct even before the great dying. Diversity in all its forms produces the healthiest cultures."

Ienzo nodded and continued Even's explanation, "each species has particular strengths. For example, if there was an invasive insect that destroys oak trees, if you have 10 different species of oak, at least one of them is bound to be resistant, and will survive, keeping the forest over all stable and not leaving a habitat without any oaks. There might be another species that is drought resistant, another fungal disease resistant, another produces stronger acorns, or can handle flooding, etc. Differing strengths and weaknesses in any population creates a population that can survive."

Roxas nodded, feeling a little more able to understand that explanation.

 

Once they finished up, Tifa and her robot companion took their spent  dishes, and Ienzo offered to take them to their rooms.

Axel shook him off, "one room is fine."

Ienzo raised an eyebrow, not that you could tell whether he raised the other one of not, "might I assume you are romantically intimate?"

Roxas bit his lip, trying not to laugh. Of course that was how Ienzo would ask something like that. 

Axel himself actually laughed, "yes. Technically speaking Roxas is my fiancee." He said the last part with a confident smirk.

Even nodded in approval, "more difficulties in reproduction and far more intentional. Very good for keeping the human population down while the planet recovers."

Axel cracked up and Roxas couldn't keep his laugh in either.

Even raised his eyebrow, "is there something the matter?"

Axel waved his hand around, "no no! It's perfect. Just very, uh. A very  _ logical _ response."

Roxas tried to hold in another laugh, and Even nodded his head in approval. Ienzo stood and motioned for them to follow him. 

As the walked down another stone hallway, he asked, "neither of you have a companion robot?"

Roxas startled a little, "oh. Uh. No. Is that a problem?"

Ienzo shook his head, "well not particularly. It's more whether we would need to make accommodations for them. Though I do admit, you both are a little unusual."

Roxas asked, "will we need them?"

Ienzo shook his head, "I can ask eve to wake you up in the morning. I'm sure she won't mind."

Roxas questioned, "Eve?"

"EVE. Extraterrestrial Vegetation Evaluator. I suppose you weren't formally introduced. She's been a very valuable partner. Even's partner is Meed. MYDDE. He was originally a CDC unit, Cultural Data Compiler, though the previous group's programmer acquired him for Even. He was a bit on the disorganized side supposedly. The name is a bit embarrassing."

Axel and Roxas looked at each other. Myde? Demyx's somebody? Roxas asked, "what's wrong with the name?"

Ienzo coughed to hide his embarrassment, "Manage Your Damn Data Even. That was the name Master Lea gave the unit after he altered its programming to compile environmental and genetic data. Though he was CDC for a while, but the name MYDDE just stuck. Supposedly he was sick of Even's previous organizational methods. MYDDE has also been very valuable help but I do apologize that he might sing quite a bit. His old cultural data storage days are still rather strong in his core logarithms."

The duo looked at each other, it wouldn't be the first robot to have a heart, but a musical being, robot or not, named Myde, thrown in with these two? The chances were likely. 

When they arrived in the room Ienzo wished them goodnight and said EVE would wake them in the morning for breakfast.

Once they had taken off their jackets and were cuddling casually in bed, Roxas's head on Axel's chest, Roxas asked, "do you get this world at all?"

Roxas felt Axel's chest rumble as he spoke, "sort of. Something that concerns you?"

Roxas nodded, "it's a really light world, but they were hit with some sort of disaster a while back that killed all the wildlife. And now they're repairing it with some sort of confusing science?"

Axel chuckled and ran his fingers through the blonde's hair, "yeah, that's the vibe I got. To be honest it's a little bit terrifying despite the light. My planet is possibly on the brink of an ecological disaster as well."

Roxas lifted his head, "wait, what?"

Axel continued, "yeah, we've been changing the concentration of various chemicals in our atmosphere and it's been acidifying the ocean, flooding island nations, and causing weather change. I mean, there's still hope. I was reading about how the even though acidification of the oceans aren't great, it is acting a bit like a buffer, to pull in extra carbon. Then our forests have also been pulling in extra large doses of carbon, but both of those are kind of temporary solutions. Well maybe not the forest thing. If we plant a whole shit ton of new trees, the resulting vegetation could theoretically pull a significant amount of carbon from the atmosphere." Axel paused his explanation, seeing Roxas not quite able to follow. 

Axel grinned awkwardly, "sorry. I could explain that a little slower."

Roxas shook his head, smiling with a little smirk, "you really are a know it all."

Axel scoffed with mock offense, "just because I happen to read once in a while."

It was Roxas's turn to show mock offense, "I read."

Axel teased, "books that aren't Harry Potter?"

Roxas mildly glared at him, but the silence told all, and Axel chuckled. He rubbed the blonde's head affectionately, "I spent my childhood in the library, remember? You know it's my thing."

Roxas huffed, "why did I have to pick up that trait from Sora?"

Axel smiled affectionately, "what trait?"

"Being a dumbass?" Roxas smiled a little self deprecating. 

Axel smiled fondly, never stopping fondling his fiance's head, "you're not a dumbass. I might have book smarts, but you make better life choices. Wisdom maybe. It's why I trust you to lead. I should have listened to you and Xion the first time you guys wanted to cut and run from the organization. I should have listened to you the time you actually did. I might be smart, but you can't say cutting down our comrades in Castle Oblivion was wise. I'll follow you anywhere Roxas, not just because I love you, but because you're wiser than me."

Roxas looked a little surprised, "I didn't know you felt that way."

Axel nodded, smiling with deep affection, "I follow your lead on the big stuff. Always. You're far smarter than me when it comes to life choices. So wherever you lead, I'll follow."

Roxas laid his head back down on Axel's chest. This all gave him something to think about.

Axel asked, "that said, how long should we plan to stay in this world? It's not like there's darkness to fight."

Roxas hummed a little in thought, "no. But I think we should at least help them with whatever this big project is. Preserving and supporting the light that's here is important too."

The redhead agreed, "since it's so peaceful and we'll have time, how about we spend this world hashing out wedding details? We could check on my folks after to see if they found anyone to help with the wedding, or found a venue, or the logistics for that world. Then check on Xion and get what we need from her logistically speaking."

Roxas nodded, "seems like a solid plan. We could then go around and visit our friends and start actually inviting them."

Axel hummed in agreement, and continued to pet Roxas's hair gently. They spent a few minutes in silence, but it didn't take long for Roxas to nod off on Axel's chest. Axel smiled down at the sight of the love of his life, breathing softly and peacefully. The redhead felt his heart warm, leaned his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a great YouTube series called "the Brain Scoop" that goes into the work of Natural History museums and specimen collections. It makes my little Ravenclaw heart all toasty.
> 
> And nearly all the places Roxas was talking about come from Final Fantasy X, just over 1000 years earlier than when the game is set.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Earth (WALL-E)

After a wake up call from EVE, they gathered at the dining hall, Even and Ienzo were already there and eating. Tifa smiled at the duo and when they sat down, her robot whizzed over and presented two trays. In its mechanical voice it announced, "fresh sugar snap peas, and bacon and eggs in a cup."

Axel and Roxas looked at the meal a little warily but politely said, "mother earth's blessings." That was the prayer here, right? 

Axel took a sip of the bacon and eggs in a cup and tried his best not to make a face. It was...interesting. Like chunky runny eggs with small chucks of something that maybe was bacon? Like that fake bacon bits you could sprinkle on salad. Either way it was all pretty foul.

Axel discretely pulled out two granola bars from his pocket and passed one to Roxas. Roxas nodded, a silent thanks to Axel for taking one for the team as the taste tester. They focused on the definitely far more tasty sugar snap peas and discretely took bites of the granola bar, as Even and Ienzo started planning out the day. 

"Since we have the extra hands this year, why not set up collections at a new site," Ienzo suggested.

Axel asked, "new site?"

Ienzo nodded, "every once in a while, we create a new site where we do collections. Typically further out than where we have done any planting. It's a good marker to see if the forest is growing on its own."

Even suggested, "I think we should spend today preparing and head out this evening."

Roxas asked, "how long will this all take?"

Even said, "typically there will be a few days in the field, traveling to sites and performing the collections. We'll return and then finish, sort, and document."

Tifa said, "I think Aerith doesn't have the kids today, so we might be able to rope her in for some of the prep work."

Even nodded, "which of you would like to go with Aerith and which with me?"

Axel and Roxas looked at each other and shrugged, Axel decided to volunteer and raised his hand remembering that Roxas actually _liked_ Even, "I'll go with Aerith." Roxas nodded in agreement.

Even stood up, obviously finished with his food and turned to leave, and Roxas stuffed the last of the bar and the peas in his mouth and ran to catch up.

Axel grinned at the sight of him with chipmunk like cheeks. He had many opinions about his blond fiance, and adorable was occasionally one. 

Tifa casually smacked Axel's shoulder, "you should probably stick with me. Ienzo has less prep work as a botanist, so until Aerith shows up, you can help me with the food supplies."

Axel saluted with a cocky grin, "got it boss." He unceremoniously ate the last few peas and stood up with his tray. Tifa smiled and they both followed her robot into the kitchens.

It didn't look too different from industrial kitchens, outside of the rough stone walls. There were long stainless steel tables, bamboo cutting boards, many shelves stacked with metal plates, bowls, cups, and straws, a magnetic strip holding numerous knives, and metal baskets holding fruits and vegetables. There were sinks and large blenders, but there wasn't anything that looked remotely like fridges or freezers.

Tifa walked out of the kitchens through a door on the other wall from the entrance, and Axel followed her down a long hallway. She opened a door that had a number of stretcher like machines stacked on top of each other. She pressed a button on one of them, it turned on, and it floated, bright lights lined the rectangle. 

"Here, take this back to the kitchen," Tifa lightly pushed it towards Axel and the machine floated to him effortlessly. 

"Oh, yeah, sure," Axel said a little awkwardly and lightly guided the hard floating stretcher back. Tifa followed after with another activated stretcher of her own.

She stopped them partway through the hall, "wait up. While we're here, might as well get ingredients." She opened another door leading into what appeared to be a pantry, filled with shelves of large metal boxes. She grabbed one large metallic container and plopped it on the floating cart, and then the brunette put one hand on her hips and one on her chin. She stood staring at the shelves in thought. 

"Hmm. What do you think would be better? Roast chicken in a cup, or roast beef?" Tifa mused to Axel.

Axel held in a shudder, thankful for his coat, provider of unlimited granola bars, "um...chicken?" Maybe the chicken might remind him of chicken soup.

Tifa nodded and grabbed an empty metal container and started scooping some sort of dehydrated beize chunks from one of the metal bins and placed it in the empty container. She handed the container to Axel, who placed it on the stretcher. She started working on another empty container, tossing in various powders.

Axel asked, "you got that stuff from last night?"

"The cold tomato soup? Sure. Did you like it?"

"Uh. Yeah. Can we do that?" Axel would rather have not great gazpacho again, rather than whatever monstrosity this morning's meal was and whatever the hell roast chicken in a cup could possibly be, especially seeing that nearly all the ingredients were powdered and dried in some form. He was an adventurous eater, but this world had past his limits.

Tifa nodded with a smile and started working on that, pulling a different metal container down and pouring powder into the smaller container. 

After a dozen small metal containers were placed in the stretcher, and one very large metal container with a tap near the base in the empty stretcher. Tifa directed them back to the kitchen and she took a hose from the sink and started filling the large container with water.

Part way through, Aerith entered, "mother earth's blessing. 

Tifa smiled brightly, "good morning Aerith! Mother earth's blessings."

She nodded with a gentle smile, "I heard from Ienzo, we are preparing for collections."

Tifa grinned, "Axel here is all yours." She shoved him playfully but not quite so gently in her direction.

Axel wanted to say something sarcastic to Tifa, but in front of sweet old Aerith he bit his tongue. His grandparents had drilled it into his head to be polite around old people, and Aerith was one of those super pure light hearts that he didn't really know how to handle well.

Aerith smiled at him and raised her hand, and Axel put his arm as support. She smiled at him as she took his arm and patted it.

"Let's go, dear," and the old woman directed him out of the kitchen.

They slowly traveled through the hallways, until they reached what appeared to be a storage room. There were two of those stretcher cart machines, which Aerith activated, and then she opened the metal cupboard doors.

There were large fabric sheets, some weird jars with tubing attached, butterfly nets of various sizes, plastic jugs with some sort of substance inside, and stacks of large plastic take out cylinder containers.

Axel commented, "wow, I wouldn't have expected plastic here."

"Oh yes. The reprocessing communities will send them to the various temples around the world. Fortunately and unfortunately, they never really degrade. Occasionally the ocean clean up crews with melt the debris they recover and also send those along, but we aren't wealthy enough to get new plastic," Aerith explained.

She handled the take out containers as if they were precious. Placing them reverently in the floating cart. 

"How long have you been working at this temple?" Axel asked, as he grabbed the butterfly nets. Butterfly nets seemed like reasonable equipment to have for doing a bug collection.

"Well I born around this project. It was one that was open to Gamma descendants. It was one of the reasons it was founded in the first place, most other temples were only open to elite star cruisers," Aerith had a wistful smile on her face. 

"There weren't as many of us then. Only a handful of families. Many of the generation behind me were ill from the years of space travel, and as I'm sure you know, Gamma was one of the last ships to return, so we were behind in finding good places to settle. The three founders were all descended from Gamma.

"It was all dust and toxic water when I was a child. But Master Lea was able to use his chemistry knowledge and programming skills to reprogram unwanted robots into cleaning up the water."

She turned a critical eye on Axel, smiled and continued, "once the water was beginning to be taken care of, Master Roxas found plants that could handle less than savory conditions. This improved the water even more. Then he was able to plant some species that were helpful in habitat recovery.

"Then Xion added the invertebrates. I remember she was the most hopeful about the project succeeding. A very kind person," Aerith smiled unfocused, lost in memory. 

"My parents weren't as passionate about the temple and the project in the beginning. They just wanted a safe place to raise me, but they saw the direct effects of the project. Eventually the population started to grow. I remember when the first people outside of the Gamma started settling here. It was a wonderful milestone. It showed our little patch of nature could draw in people who weren't here just because they had no where else to go."

She shook her head with a slightly sad look, "I'm thankful that it feels like such a long time ago."

With a bright smile that showed off all her wrinkles she apologized, "I usually don't try to go into ship genealogy. Kind people can come anywhere, as can cruel. But I figured you must be from the Gamma."

Axel nervously ran his hand through his hair, "how do you figure?"

"Why, you're the spitting image of late Master Lea. As is your friend of late Master Roxas. There must be some genetics there mixed around. If you were both a decade younger, I'd say it would have to be reincarnation," she smiled honestly and openly. 

Axel bit his lip. Shit. The guilt felt ten times worse lying to someone like Aerith. Why was she always so sweet and pure! What did Master Yen Sid say? If it didn't fuck with the order, better to not spread misinformation?

The redhead took a deep breath, "you're not that far off."

Aerith looked at him questioningly, while Axel sighed and continued, "we're not the reincarnation of your late masters. But we're close enough we might as well be. Roxas and I come from another dimension. Another world. Not like another world like if you travel far enough you'll hit Mars. Meaning another Earth. We're not pilgrims at all. I'm sorry for lying to you."

Axel looked at her, a little worriedly, hoping he didn't break her or something. 

He shouldn't have needed to, Aerith was also mental tough. She looked at his face for any signs of deceit, but eventually nodded. "I understand why you wouldn't have explained yourselves. I'm assuming it's something that must be kept secret?"

Axel breathed a sigh of relief, "yeah. Generally it's not great for the stability of a world to know they aren't the only one."

Aerith nodded, "then what are you doing here?"

"Roxas and I travel the worlds, trying to support the light in those worlds, and fighting the darkness. Stabilizing them when we can. I admit, that collecting bugs is a new experience in that pursuit, but I get how doing so supports the light of this world."

Aerith smiled widely, "it sounds like something out of adventure! So you really are just the same."

It was Axel's turn to look confused.

"That was all the late Master did. Grow good. Create a sustainable place for both the people and the plants and animals that might one day inhabit it. A place that would be open to all, no matter the background," Aerith smiled widely, with a little touch of pride.

Axel rubbed his head a little awkwardly, blushing a touch. He was so weak to these super pure heart types, "hey, that wasn't me. That was _your_ Lea, remember?"

"So you _are_ named Lea?" she asked with that sweet smile, that he could detect the slightest bit of mischief. How were her and Kairi not best friends last life! These sugary sweet girls who were sharp as steel! 

"Uh. Yeah, but I go by Axel and that's a long story in and of itself," he said, feeling a little intimidated. 

"How many worlds have you visited so far Axel?" she asked, still smiling. 

"Uh…" Axel did a mental count, "twelve? So far? I think. But some of those didn't need any saving or Roxas was the one who did all the work."

Aerith patted his arm firmly, "yes. You grow the good too."

He sighed, as cocky as he could be sometimes, it was hard taking compliments from these super pure light types. Redirect. Yup, redirection was the best. "So do you think I should tell anyone else?"

Aerith thought for a moment, "may I tell my husband? And also my heir? There is a child who has shown great promise and I have been training to succeed me."

"Oh, was it one of the ones from the other day?"

"Yes. Yuna. She is a very bright child and has shown a deep love and attachment to the great mother. I believe in the future she will be capable of a great many things."

Axel shrugged, "part of the rules are if it won't mess with the stability of the world we're visiting, it's okay. You can imagine what less than scrupulous types would do if they knew this dimension wasn't the only one. You know and obviously love this world, and probably aren't formulating some plan to take over the multiverse, so I'll trust your judgement to a certain degree."

She nodded and pointed at some items on the shelf for Axel to grab, "thank you. I want to teach her all that I know, and this seems like something important to understand. May I ask what your world is like?"

Axel helped place any items that he was directed to in the floating stretcher cart, "this world is actually a little bit scary for me. My world is called Earth as well, and we're getting closer to our own ecological disaster. There are some pretty strong signs we're headed in a bad direction. We don't even have the same level of space travel to escape. If things truly go bad, the human species will go extinct along with a whole bunch of other plants, animals, etc."

She frowned greatly at this, sad and sympathetic.

Axel waved his hands around, "it's okay! I mean, there's still a lot of room for turn around. There are a lot of ways we can make it better, and personally I think it's probably going to get worse before it gets better, but once it does, more people will take it seriously and put in the effort and investment to do the right thing by nature. And when I say the bad, I mean, my Earth still has plenty of beautiful forests and trees and ocean and water and we're okay! There are already a lot of people trying to do the right thing. It's more worst case scenario than anything."

Aerith smiled at that, "so there's hope?"

Axel nodded seriously, "always."

She patted his arm again, "I knew you grow the good."

He sighed a little exasperated.

"It would be lovely to see a world before all of this," she smiled a little whimsically. 

Axel grinned, "actually about that, Roxas and I are getting married and planning on inviting friends we've made from across the different worlds we've encountered. I'm sure we could make a stop here if you'd like to come."

Aerith smiled brightly, almost betraying her old wrinkled face, with the joy of a young woman, "oh that's wonderful!"

Ugh. So blinding. Axel really had a hard time with these sorts of pure hearts. "Uh...what part?"

"All of it of course, dear!" as if it was completely obvious. "So when is it?"

Axel waved his hand around as he spoke, "we have a certain amount of control over time, so we can be back whenever it's convenient. We'll also drop you off as if no time has past here." Roxas and him hasn't exactly talked about that, but Axel figured it seemed like a reasonable enough plan that his fiance would agree.

"Wow. That's amazing! Like from a magical fairy tale!"

Axel never figured he'd see an old woman gush like a little girl before, but Axel wasn't above a little showing off and lifted his index figure with a small flame at the tip.

She laughed with simple joy, "please would you do me the honor of letting us make your flower crowns?"

Axel dispelled the flame with a flick and asked, "flower crowns?"

"We weave flower crowns for the main participants in weddings. Hmm. I think MYDDE actually might have pictures from my own wedding. We are finished here. Shall we go?"

Axel lightly guided the cart of equipment, slowly following Aerith's shuffle down the hallways.

They entered Even's lab and the only occupant other than the bugs was the large boxy robot, leisurely spinning around the room beeping a tune.

Axel laughed and started singing along, it was a tune he recognized, "heeeelllooo Dolly! It's so nice to have you back where you belong."

MYDDE stopped his dancing and singing, and tried to process this. It seemed people often didn't sing along. It took him a few seconds of silent ticking away, before he pulled up a recording of Louis Armstrong.

Axel grinned in a "challenge accepted" sort of way, and continued the duet, taking the role of Barbra Streisand. MYDDE eventually played recordings of the chorus only leaving the leading lady silent and Axel filled in every word.

After the song was over, Aerith just had an amused smile on her face. 

Axel shrugged, "what? I'm a queer Jewish kid."

MYDDE seemed over the moon with a new musical partner. He started playing other recordings from Hello Dolly.

Axel raised his arms up with a laugh, "sorry. One sing along a day is my limit."

MYDDE didn't seem to mind, and just happily played "So Long, Dearie," and continued twirling around the room. 

Aerith smiled warmly, "we'll let him go for a few songs and then ask him."

Thankfully after "So Long, Dearie," he moved onto "Finale" which was a great place to stop. Aerith asked kindly, "MYDDE, dear. Would you happen to have any pictures from my wedding?"

With a few cheerful bleeps, a floating display appeared with a number of pictures to select from. Aerith scrolled through them, putting her hand to her cheek in happiness as if she was reliving fond memories.

"I met my Zack later on in life. He used to work as a soldier for some less than kind and very fearful Axiomites, who were worried that other settlers would try and damage the forest they had created. He lost his job when there was a firm backlash, both from the other ships settlers, but also from kind Axiomites that felt it was wrong. After that, he wandered for a bit but eventually found his way here, and we've been together ever since."

She pulled up a picture of the two of them, already in their 50s, Axel estimated. The two of them weren't wearing formal clothes, though it did look like it was their nicest stuff, and both had sprigs of various wild flowers adorning their heads. It wasn't particularly masculine or feminine. Just, nice. It actually made for an attractive picture. 

Axel smiled, imagining the ceremony they were planning for soon. Roxas would look great with little blue and white flowers, though he wasn't going to speak for him. He'll check in with the boss before signing him up for it.

As for himself…"you both look really beautiful. I think it's a great tradition. Technically I should cover my head for our ceremony, so I think something like this would be great for me. You would need to check in with Roxas directly if he would want it, but I'd be honored."

Aerith smiled brightly and MYDDE beeped a little melody. It sounded a bit like the wedding march but had a questioning upturn at the end.

Axel laughed, their magical translations didn't work on robot language, but he could at least understand the tune of "here comes to bride" as a question. Maybe Demyx was on to something after all, with music being a universal language. 

"Yeah, me and Roxas are getting married. You can probably come too if you'd like. You just can't share any pictures you take, okay?" Axel chuckled. He didn't bother trying to explain other world stuff to the robot. If he really was Demyx, there was no use. He knew he was someone that just rolls with whatever and doesn't exactly give any real thought to anything outside of what he needs to do in the next five minutes. Axel was occasionally a little jealous of him back during the organization days, floating along, never burdened.

Not that he'd give up Roxas and Xion. They were the best burdens ever. Sometimes he almost wanted to thank Xenmas for saddling him with the best things in his life.

Speaking of, Aerith was shifting through more of the photos, reminiscing. She pulled up a particular one of his counterpart and companions sitting on one of the benches for the audience. They were in their usual order, himself with Roxas and Xion on his left.

"How old were they in that picture?" Axel asked. 

Aerith smiled, "they were...early 70s I'd say. Around ten years after the wedding, they took a final pilgrimage and died shortly after, all three within a few months time."

The redhead nodded, looking closely at the picture. He could certainly tell it was the three of them easily. He'd aged the most dramatically; there wasn't a single red hair left on his head, entirely white hair tied back in a messy bun. Xion had a head of salt and pepper in her usual bob, and Roxas looked like he had aged the best. That baby face was nearly unchanged outside of quite a few laugh lines, but he had much shorter hair and a set of glasses that made him look far more mature. All three were sporting numerous laugh lines, years of smiles were evident. A life well lived. 

Axel wiped a small tear from his eye with a smile, and Aerith patted his arm.

"Is Xion with you?" she asked.

Axel wiped at his other eye and collected himself, "yeah. Well, sort of. It's a bit different this life, but she's still really involved with us, even though she's doing her own thing this time around. She's really happy either way. You'll get to meet her at the wedding. Fair warning, she's actually married to another world version of me."

Aerith smiled, "so this is going to be some wedding?"

Axel nodded and turned back to the screen. He smiled fondly at the laugh lines on the picture of this world's Roxas, and said a little prayer in his head. He hoped he'd get to see those same lines in the future on his fiance's face: proof of a long life of laughter and happiness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WALL-E's favorite song comes from "Hello Dolly." I think most of the robots in that world like that film.
> 
> Next chapter Axel and Roxas avoid pork chops in a cup.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Earth (WALL-E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Anra7777 for the inspiration!

Roxas's morning was far less eventful. He helped Even with any equipment required, and got to hear extensively about various invertebrate species and their benefit to a habitat's overall health. It was occasionally difficult to follow, but Even was impressed by Roxas asking appropriate questions. It seemed he approved of a curious mind. 

They met up for lunch. Aerith joined in a meal of fresh arugula and cherry tomatoes, paired with pork chops in a cup. Axel passed another granola bar to Roxas discreetly.

Ienzo said once everyone was finished with their meal, "since we've prepared so quickly, we can leave immediately."

Even stood and motioned for attention, "gather your supplies and meet at the entrance."

Tifa, Ienzo and Even left to their respective places and Axel, Roxas, and Aerith were left behind. Aerith grabbed Roxas's arm, tugging at him gently. 

Roxas turned to her surprised. She spoke with a smile, "congratulations on your engagement."

Roxas nodded a little, "uh. Thank you."

The old woman smiled with a touch of mischief, "your fiance told me you've traveled extensively.

Roxas looked up at the redhead. Axel nodded in response. Oh. So he told her. 

She continued, "I wanted to thank you for making our space here a little  _ brighter _ . I also wished to know whether you would like me to make a flower crown for your ceremony. Take your time to think about it and let me know later."

Roxas nodded dumbly, "um alright."

She nodded and directed them back to Even's lab where they had left the supplies before. 

They saw Even was messing around with MYDDE, attaching something or another on him. Some sort of strap was wound around his large boxy case. After he was done he pressed a button and the strap lit up in a green gold hue and the robot started floating a few inches off the ground.

Aerith mentioned to the duo, "MYDDE is quite helpful in data collection, but his tracks can't work in the forest well. Master Even fits him with a levitation device so he can come with you."

The robot pulled up a recording of a song that Axel recognized from a old movie musical version of Peter Pan. His grandparents showed him a bunch of those old movies. He couldn't remember the name of the song nor any of the words outside of the chorus that repeated, "I'm flying~!" Either way, the song fit as MYDDE spun around the room floating a few inches from the ground. 

Even nodded curtly, as if he was pleased with a job completed. Axel and Roxas grabbed the floating carts they had been working on earlier and Aerith directed them down the halls to the entranceway. 

Ienzo, Tifa, and the ovoid robot they had encountered earlier, EVE? were already there, attaching the carts together. Even and MYDDE had caught up to them from behind thanks to Aerith's slower hobble.

Even nodded, obviously pleased, "excellent. It appears we are prepared."

He grabbed his set of three carts. Ienzo grabbed a set of three. EVE and MYDDE followed the two scientists. Axel and Roxas shrugged and each grabbed a set of three carts of their own.

Tifa and Aerith waved, "thank you! Mother earth's blessings!"

The duo smiled and waved back, then turned and hurried to catch up, close to being left behind.

They followed the odd caravan out of the city, many of the people were smiling and greeting them fondly as they passed, a few with the standard saying of "mother earth's blessings" or "great mother's blessings" or an odd variation of "may nature guide your steps."

Once they had reached past the city limits they started their hike through the woods. A couple minutes deeper into the forest and MYDDE started bleeping and blipping another tune, ignored by the two scientists. This time Roxas recognized it and hummed along quietly. 

Axel asked, "you know this one?"

Roxas hummed, "oh yeah. It's from middle school. Called 'Traveling.'"

It seems MYDDE was listening and he floated over to the blond beeping excitedly.

Roxas laughed a bit uncomfortably at the crowding, "uh...if you're asking if I know it. Yeah…"

There was more excited beeping and he pulled up a recording rather than bleeping the song in his robot tones.

Roxas continued to quietly hum, inserting a word here or there that he remembered. He didn't exactly have the song memorized.

"Traveling, you're window. Traveling, open it." Roxas sang quietly.

Ienzo heard it, "I didn't realize you knew Japanese."

Roxas felt caught. Wasn't he always speaking Enix? And it just all gets translated? I guess that would equate to Japanese. Maybe songs don't fit the same translation framework.

Axel thought fast, "Roxas likes to learn, right?"

Roxas nodded vigorously.

Ienzo said, "a worthy pursuit. This world is already divided enough as it is." He sighed, "far far too divided."

Axel asked, "could you tell me why you think that?"

"Well… I'm not sure if Aerith told you or not, she is a bit of the village historian. We're a.. uh, Gamma project."

Axel nodded, "yeah. She mentioned it." Roxas looked at him, knowing he'll probably get an explanation later in private. Meanwhile MYDDE started replicating the bird song. It was actually kind of pleasant.

Ienzo spoke a little desperately, "I hope that hasn't dissuade you in anyway! We have been doing important work on the forefront of biodiversity and even though we might not be the most prestigious it doesn't mean there isn't stuff to learn and-"

Axel put up his hands, "woah woah woah. It's okay. You don't need to defend yourself. We're here. We think it's great what you guys are doing. Don't worry about us skipping town immediately or anything like that."

Ienzo sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just that we're a small project and we don't have the prestige or resources of some of the other ones. We've been trying our best and even setting up some seed sharing with other Gamma projects to promote our mutual biodiversity. But…"

Axel and Roxas leaned in, "but?"

Ienzo sighed and continued, "but projects outside of Gamma founded ones refuse to help. The late masters supposedly had personal connections which is how we got our birds and fish, but it's difficult not being able to work with other groups.

Ienzo's frown deepened and he continued, "for the sake of mutual improvement and betterment of the environment, you would think that people would be willing to share resources. But no."

Axel and Roxas both sighed. They had lived long enough to see that there are some things that are always the same. Axel in particular, between being a being that shouldn't exist as a nobody, and queer, and jewish, and technically an orphan, and for a period of time poor, he'd had enough of everyone claiming his less than worthy existence. But pain can either make you bitter, or better.

"If there's one thing I've learned it's that it's human nature to divide everyone into an us and them. To divide ourselves as neatly as possible and judge based on that. It's even worse when a group is perceived as weaker and that weakness is further associated with moral failing. All you can do is both remember to be kind and open to the beings around you, and live the best you can. Success is always the best revenge."

Ienzo nodded, understanding a little far too well, though he questioned something odd in Axel's words, "beings?"

Axel nodded, "beings. Senescent beings. Can't discriminate." He had enough of being a nobody to lose out on only saying 'human.'

MYDDE whistled one of the bird songs a little louder and the previously silent EVE floating near Ienzo's head also spoke up in enthusiastic beeps. Axel grinned sticking his thumb at the floating robots, "see, they agree with me."

Ienzo chuckled, "don't worry. We're a commune that teaches a certain level of respect for our robot companions. Did you know Aerith once met  _ the  _ Wally and Eve?"

Axel said, "uh. Nope. She'll have to tell me later." He better redirect onto a topic he knows better. Seems like whoever Wally and Eve were, he probably couldn't bullshit his way through the topic. "Aerith told me her husband Zack used to guard forests right? Cause they thought less than elite settlers might damage it?"

Ienzo nodded, "oh yes. That's still very much a danger. There is still a great deal of poaching that goes on. It was just when they found out one of the major poaching groups was run and maintained by Axiomites, that there was a large backlash. It was thought it was only the poor settlers that poached. You can make a great deal of money unfortunately."

Axel chuckled darkly. People really were the same everywhere.

Roxas asked, "have you guys had trouble with poaching?"

Ienzo sighed, "yes. We're small and not prestigious, so we've fallen victim quite a lot. Half of the species I'm carrying here are endangered and unfortunately a few of them are species prone to poaching."

Roxas asked, "have you caught any poachers in the act? What's the typical punishment."

Ienzo sighed, "we've had a few, one in particular has been a repeat offender. He destroyed a great deal of our equipment in the confrontation and then ran away. The loss of our supplies was particularly devastating, so I just try to propagate extras and hope for the best and consider the loss just something that will be a continual problem. Usually the punishment is fairly severe but you need a great deal of proof that it is actual poaching rather than the typical sharing that goes on among the scientists of various temples. You can't just be caught with the plants."

EVE whistled at a patch a few paces from the group. 

"You found some Clematis occidentalis? Wonderful! Thank you EVE!" Ienzo dropped his grip on his carts of gear and waded through the wildflowers to a large shrub. Axel and Roxas shrugged and did the same to see what all the fuss was about. 

Ienzo was lifting the leaves and examining the tiny purple flowers of a vine growing up the other plant

"Oh what a wonderful coincidence. This is Clematis occidentalis, native species of clematis, and its beautifully healthy. EVE? Can you spot any others in the area? We should add a few here so they can properly cross pollinate."

The robot bleeped in acknowledgement and started scanning the surrounding area. Ienzo headed back to the cart and picked up a box of dirt and a trowel. He looked around assessing the area, and then after finding a good spot, he stuck his trowel in.

"Could one of you plant a set of roots here, approximately one finger length deep? I want to take some measurements." Ienzo requested and pulled a tape measure from his pocket. 

Axel volunteered by grabbing the trowel and started digging. Roxas asked, "is this plant important?"

Ienzo nodded, not breaking his concentration in measuring leaves, stalks, and other varying lengths of the plant, "oh yes. This is actually one of the plants that has been most prone to poaching. It's very exciting seeing such a healthy specimen doing so well."

Even backtracked to join them, "I was wondering what the hold up was. Clematis occidentalis?"

"Isn't it wonderful!" Ienzo said smiling, excitement clearly evident.

Even looked around, "where is MYDDE? He should be helping record the location and measurements."

Axel brushed off his hands, finished in planting the set of roots that were in the box he'd been given, "I can go find him."

Even said, "it usually isn't too difficult. He's prone to wandering, but you can usually hear him before seeing him, plus after a while he gets lonely."

Axel nodded and headed back to the carts of gear as a good starting place. The robot wasn't anywhere in sight, and since he was probably practicing his bird song like he was earlier, it was difficult to identify with sound. 

Axel crossed his arms, not sure whether to call out for him or not. Why not try the heart trick? He might not be as good as Roxas at seeing the connections, but he was actually more skilled at being able to identify individuals by their hearts. It'd also confirm his suspicions about MYDDE as well. 

Axel closed his eyes and looked around for any familiar hearts. He was immediately drawn back towards Roxas, and also the other familiar hearts around them. Wait, EVE is Yuffie? Huh. Crazy. Okay, keep looking.

Quite a few paces downhill, he spotted him. It was definitely Demyx, not really surprising Axel in the slightest. He opened his eyes and followed in the direction, eventually spotting the robot sitting near a stream, still practicing bird songs. Quite a few song birds had gathered around the boxy machine, twittering and landing on him here and there. 

Axel chuckled at the sight of woodland animals perfectly happy to play, "since when did you become a princess of heart?"

The birds scattered at the sight and sound of the redhead and MYDDE beeped a noise of complaint. 

Axel put his hands up in apology, "sorry sorry, they just found some special plant and needed you to record stuff about it."

MYDDE bleeped a questioning tone.

Again Axel put up his hands, "sorry. Didn't quite understand that."

The robot clicked away in silence before pulling up a recording of a human voice saying, "purple flower. Red berry bush. Tiny white flower."

"Purple flower. Clem something something," Axel replied. 

There was a bleep of excitement before the robot sped off back towards the rest of the group.

Axel just chuckled and wandered back himself leisurely.

  
  


After the "excitement" of finding the endangered plant they continued traveling until it started to get dark then made camp. Axel decided to bite the bullet and try the roast chicken in a cup, made via some powdery mixture combined with water. He passed another set of protein bars to Roxas.

Most of the work planned was for the morning so with little fanfare everyone settled into their tents, though the duo replaced their own two person sleeping bag with the ones that were provided.

There was some legit excitement that night. Axel and Roxas were both awaken by the sounds of rustling first and then a couple beeps. Then a deep familiar voice saying in a loud whisper, "quiet you bucket of bolts! Or I'll leave you back in the trash heap I found you!"

They looked at each other in the dark. Pete? That's Pete's voice isn't it. They decided to listen a little more before acting. 

"Hehehe. Why didn't I think of it before to just take the plants straight from the twerps! Saves me the trouble of digging. Hey which one of these things is worth the most?"

Bleep bloop bip.

"Well. How am I supposed to know which one that is?!"

Sigh. They better intervene. They crawled out of their bag and exited the tent. 

Roxas spoke out in the dark, "what exactly are you doing?"

Pete was startled, not actually expecting a confrontation, "n-nothing!"

Axel just rolled his eyes, despite the dark it was a moonlit night and he could see he was carrying similar cart to theirs, filled with various plants.

Roxas growled, "either you stop poaching from here or we will make your life extremely painful."

Pete stood nervously before his face turned into a mean grin, "I don't know what you're talking about. Eve! Attack!"

There was a series of angry bleeping in Pete's direction. 

"What do you mean I don't pay you enough?! I don't pay you at all!"

More angry beeping.

"Of course I didn't steal you. I just gave you purpose! Now attack these twerps!"

More angry beeps.

"I don't care about Asimov's laws! Get those two!" Pete took out a device from his pocket and pressed the button. The robot started twitching painfully, likely some sort of shock device.

Axel shook his head, "dude Pete. New low. Never pegged you as the kidnapping and torture type."

Pete struck his hand out pointing dramatically, "quiet you twerps! Now Eve! Attack!"

The robot reluctantly raised its arm but Roxas had already summoned Oathkeeper and casted Protega, the energy blast was completely absorbed by the spell. Axel then tossed his own keyblade and knocked the device out of Pete's hands. 

"H-hey! That hurts!" the large man whined and nursed his aching fingers.

Roxas calmly walked up to him with his most intimidating face he had and picked the device up from the ground, slowly. He was itching for the man to give him any reason for him to beat him soundly. 

Once the device was in hand he glared, "now. You are never going to return to this land ever again. I'm sure this unit here would be happy to testify to your poaching, providing any and all proof needed. Now get out of here before I change my mind and make this even a more painful experience for you." He struck the keyblade in ground right between Pete's legs, a reminder that he could have aimed a few millimeters higher. 

Pete gulped, "y-you haven't heard the last of me!" He whimpered while running off, leaving everything behind. 

The duo dispelled their keyblades and heard a recording of "Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

Roxas and Axel looked behind at the sound and saw MYDDE emerge and they both laughed, realizing his joke. 

Axel with a chuckle, "that's hilarious! Oh man. That's perfect."

Roxas smiled, "oh, you have Pokemon too?"

Axel grinned, "sweet. More shared pop culture."

Even and Ienzo also emerged from their tents. Even asked, "is he gone? What's the damage?"

Roxas said, "no damage. We just scared him off. He probably won't bother you anymore. He left this one behind." He then handed whatever robot torture device he got to Even.

A unit near identical to the other EVE unit nervously floated around them. There was a large circular attachment placed on its front. Their EVE greeted it with a bright series of beeps and MYDDE joined in reassuring the robot.

Even took a look at the device closely examining it, "oh dear. This is an altered safety device. Seems to be used for administering shocks."

He motioned to the unit to come closer.

It nervously floated over and Even placed the device next to the attachment on the robot's body and pressed some sort of hidden button. With a hiss the attachment popped off.

"There. You're free to go. I just would like to request that you leave data pertaining to your former master with either MYDDE or EVE unit 5632. If you require power, you're free to stay with us or visit our temple in town. Just ask for Aerith," Even spoke smoothly.

It beeped questioningly, nervously, almost as if not quite knowing what to do. The other two robots bleeped at in encouragingly. It seemed like it took a bit to think before it beeped a positive reply.

Ienzo smiled, "well then, in that case, welcome to the family 2537!"

  
  


Both EVE units made the work much easier over the next few days, and started being referred to by EVE-5 and EVE-2 by the first number of their unit code. Pete had left behind numerous valuable plants, some that they recognized were stolen from them, but many must have come elsewhere. 

Despite Pete having been a repeat offender, and at their last confrontation with him he had left behind a great deal of expensive equipment damaged and destroyed, they were happy with this encounter.

The new plants were ones that had been previously barred from acquiring and with the addition of EVE-2 to the crew and her incriminating evidence, he wouldn't bother them again. Ienzo planned on bringing most of the plants back to the lab to propagate there before spreading them in the forest to settle.

Collecting bugs was an enjoyable change of pace for Axel and Roxas and they hammered out a few more ceremony details while finding various moths, beetles, worms, millipedes, and the like. They spent quite a bit of time flirting mercilessly and chasing each other around with the butterfly nets rather than the bugs they were meant to catch. 

Even and Ienzo for the most part turned a blind eye on the behavior. When Roxas apologized later, Even said with a sigh, that it was an unfortunate effect the great mother inspired in some.

With all the field work done, they stuck around for a week more, mounting insects, learning how to propagate some of the new plants, and otherwise making themselves useful.

After a week they figured it seemed like a decent time to move on. They said their thank yous to everyone for the learning experience, and let Aerith know they'd return in six months for the wedding.

 

A little further out in the woods, Axel and Roxas were enjoying their hike in the sunshine.

Roxas commented with a smile, "this is a nice world."

Axel squeezed his hand, "yeah."

"Mmm. Do you kind of want to do one more new one? Maybe it's all the 'hope' imbued in the fabric of this world, but I'm feeling really good," Roxas said with a smile.

Axel laughed, the days of spending time in so much light had rubbed off on him too, "sure. Why not. It's not like we haven't already got most of the wedding stuff done on our end. A little delay couldn't hurt."

Roxas smiled and nodded, "want to do the honors?"

Axel opened his palm to summon a portal and they stepped through hand in hand. When Axel saw the new world they had landed in, he deeply  _ deeply _ regretted ever deciding to deviate from the plan.   
  



	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Twilight Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Anra7777 for helping with this chapter!

When they emerged from the portal, Roxas noticed something odd. The hood on the coat had flipped up to cover his head. He tried to pull it back but it wasn't budging.

"Axel. Something is up with the coat," Roxas said a little frustrated. 

He heard Axel say with a voice of surprise, "that's the least of our worries. Look around."

Roxas stopped tugging at the hood to do just that, and he lost all his words. He double checked the name of the world for good measure. 

Axel grabbed onto his arm to steady himself. They both had no words. 

They were in Twilight Town.

Roxas asked a little amazed, "is this…"

Axel looked around, a worry tickling the back of his neck, despite the peaceful orange glow the town always took, "it looks identical to the one in the past, but that's impossible."

Roxas started walking around and Axel followed, that tickle in his brain still throwing off warning bells in his head. 

They walked along familiar paths, the maze of tunnels traversing city was still the same. The people looked the same. Same shops. Same atmosphere. There was even a spot of graffiti that they both recognized.

As Roxas bought two sea salt ice creams for them and pointed as if to lead them up to the clock tower, Axel held his arm to stop him. 

"Roxas...let's eat those here. There's something that's freaking me out a little here," Axel said, a touch of fear in his voice. Those warning bells in his head were still going off.

Roxas sat down in a bistro chair with a shrug and handed an ice cream to Axel, "what's worrying you?"

Axel's brain was moving a mile a minute, he spoke with fear in his voice, "what if...I mean...what if, this isn't a new world? A new world would be similar, but it's impossible to be identical. There are too many small little things that should be different."

Roxas hummed in pleasure when ate his first bite, "oh Axel. It's exactly the same. Try it!"

Axel took a bite, but instead of pleasure at the familiar taste, he could only taste a little more evidence. He felt a touch of anxiety building in the back of his neck, "yeah… it's exactly the same."

Roxas ate the rest of the bar with relish, though Axel couldn't stomach it himself, his mind was ticking through everything, along with his intuition screaming bloody murder. 

After Roxas finished he saw Axel hadn't taken another bite, "hey. What's wrong?"

Axel shook his head, "this. This world. I can't shake the feeling that there's something terribly wrong here. It's too identical. It shouldn't be this way."

Roxas looked at him concerned, not that he could see his face well with the hood. He held his hand with as much comfort as he could muster.

"Hey Roxas? Could you check your relic? There's a hypothesis building in my mind," Axel asked.

Roxas pulled up the screen for his relic. It didn't provide any useful information. In fact it almost looked like it glitching in some way.

"I don't know. I can't tell with what it gave me. Look." He held up the display and there were a number of strange symbols neither could identify.

Axel took a deep breath, "okay. Let's do some recon."

Roxas nodded, dispelled the relic display, and they took each other's hands.

They walked around familiar streets, alleys, and paths.

"What is your hypothesis?" Roxas asked. 

"That this isn't a new Twilight Town. It's the old one. We've traveled to the past. Our past," he said seriously, still with that touch of fear. 

"What?!" Roxas stopped dead in his tracks. 

Axel started listing with his fingers, "between your relic glitching, everything being identical down to every chipped brick and water stain, to the order magic forcing our hoods, to every inch of my intuition screaming that this isn't right, I think we're in the past."

"Then what should we do?" Roxas asked, confused but Axel's anxiety was starting to infect him too. 

Axel sighed, "okay well, generally the rules of time travel say you can't mess with key moments of your past self. Tiny interactions don't tend to change much but big key moments will and can. So don't do it unless you want destruction of the universe, and in the case of us who have been traveling all over and making connections all across worlds, the multiverse. So don't ever ever mess with key moments.

"Say I decided to knock myself out as a kid the day I snuck into the castle with Isa, to save myself the pain of undergoing all those shitty heartless experiments. I'd have never become a nobody. We'd never met. Who knows who'd have taken care of you when you were a zombie. Who knows how you would have developed and changed and whether you would have chosen to return to Sora or not. And if Sora hadn't awoken, what would have happened with Xemnas? You really _really_ can't mess with the big stuff.

"Little things tend to be more flexible. Like, let's say I knock myself out as a kid on any random day. Not a day that I met Ven or anything like that, but a day that let's say I was planning on going to the grocery store. I missed out on that day of going to the store, but I still have those plans to go, so I go the next day. Yeah I was delayed but the path is already pretty well set because I still need to get milk and bread and eggs, so it was going to happen regardless. Small differences _can_ add up over time, but for the most part, there's a little more flexibility there."

Roxas nodded, kind of terrified now of messing with big events. He couldn't imagine his life without Axel, past and present.

Axel had a suggestion after calming down enough to think a little more clearly, "Roxas. We need to find us. It's the only way to figure out what moment in time we're in to figure out what we should do. Other than skip town entirely which I have half a mind we should do period."

Roxas nodded, buying his argument, "the clock tower?"

Axel nodded, "either it's one, or more of us as nobodies, or it could be me as a somebody, or all of us as somebodies. But we'll find our answer there."

Roxas nodded and they tread the familiar path up to the clock tower.

They kept to the shadows, but they knew every brick of Twilight Town, so it took them no time at all to make it up a familiar set of steps.

When they arrived, they peeked around the corner and saw there was no one there.

Roxas and Axel had a collective sigh. Roxas asked, "what should we do now?"

Axel opened his mouth to speak, but heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. He grabbed Roxas and pulled him into a familiar blind spot. 

A blond emerged. He stared out at the sunset and sat down, silent disappointment radiated off of him, and pulled his knees to his chest.

It was him! Nobody Roxas! Axel was right! 

The Roxas standing in the shadows, leaned back on Axel's chest. This didn't totally narrow it down, but it sort of helped. His counterpart was definitely still a nobody, but there were many many days of lonely tower visits. It could be any number of those.

He silently sighed and decided to try something, since they were stuck there until the nobody in front of them was finished, brooding obviously. Roxas used his sight.

There was a haze. No heart, not that he was expecting one per se, considering, but it was certainly not empty. It was like a swirling mist where a heart usually lies.

Something surprised him though, despite there being no bright heart, there were connections. Three bright lines lead out in different directions. It was the first time Roxas had been able to see the connection of people not directly connected to himself… or at the least, the himself that really was himself.

But it really seemed like the connections were forced to be that strong, like their very existence depended on them. Of course, because it was true. The Roxas in front of him, shouldn't exist _except_ for all of the connections he had made. 

Roxas counted, okay three lines. One leading off to an unknown direction, maybe Axel or Xion. One leading out towards the old mansion, Sora for sure. One that was moving… coming from the stairs!

Roxas leaned back on Axel, silently telling him someone is coming. Then he almost gasped out loud when he heard his nobody self say "where did I think I could go? What a joke."

Shit. It's day 357.

The day they lost Xion.

Xion emerged hood up, and handed him ice cream just like he remembered. Roxas looked up at Axel in the silence, not knowing how to warn him without words what day this is. What horror he's about to witness.

He grabbed at his love's arm around his chest holding him in the shadows. Roxas could feel himself trembling slightly, but he knew he couldn't make a sound. This was the last sunset he shared with Xion as nobodies.

When Xion said, "Roxas I'm of time." He could practically feel the person behind him feeling confused, trying to puzzle out what day it is. But he knew Axel would know in a few seconds.

Xion pulled back her hood, revealing all of Sora's energy that remained from his nobody self, siphoned away into her.

Axel silently gasped, and Roxas squeezed his arm tighter, trembling even more. He wanted to do something so bad, but he knew he couldn't fuck with the timeline, but he didn't want to relive this either. He can't fuck with the timeline. Especially with all the warnings Axel gave earlier.

When Axel saw Xion turn into a lower form nobody he gasped out loud. He heard the story, but seeing it was a different matter. Tears fell from his face. Xion's obviously fake threats. Not this. He had never wanted to see this, but here they were. Axel's tears streamed down his face, watching one of the most important people in his life sacrificing herself for the other most important person in his life. Of all the traits she could have pulled from Sora why, oh why, did it have to be all the self sacrifice?

Roxas turned his face into Axel's chest, unable to bear watching it all again, crying but trying to keep as quiet as possible. Why? Why did they have to arrive here? Why now? They should have cut and run when they could. Why did he have to see this again? Why did they have to make the stupid decision to come here instead of getting more of their wedding logistics ironed out?

The wedding.

Roxas took a deep breath. The wedding. It's okay. It'll be okay. The Roxas and Xion battling to the death will be okay. They'll all be okay. We all end up okay. 

He looked up at his fiancee from the small hole in the hood. Axel was silently crying, like a statue staring fixedly at the scene before him, unable to look away.

Roxas lift his hand to sneak through the hood and wipe the tears on the redhead's face, and it broke Axel's concentration. He looked down at Roxas, who silently pleaded up to him with his eyes through the small slit, its okay. It'll be okay. It's horribly painful, but it'll be okay. I love you. We're here now. It'll be okay. Not now. Definitely not now. But it'll still be okay.

The final metallic singing swish of the keyblade marked the end of the battle. The duo in the shadows did a silent check to be sure they were immune to losing their memory of Xion. Axel had a silent sigh of relief followed by a spike of guilt. After seeing that, it might have been a blessing that Roxas didn't remember for such a long time. They watched as what remained of Xion shatter and drift off. Roxas saw with his sight that the haze that contained the beginnings of Xion's heart drifted off towards the old mansion, the bright connection like a fishing line reeling it in.

But it surprised him, a small bit of the haze also drifted into his nobody counterpart, and another small bit off to where he assumed Axel must have been. 

They both had held a small piece of her. Roxas felt warm in his chest. He should have known. It was also that piece that had unlocked the two hearts he was born from. He had always had a little piece of her in Oblivion.

With his counterpart cry and subsequent running off, the duo finally emerged from the shadows. 

Axel choked out his cry, finally given permission to voice all his tears. He squeezed Roxas painfully to his chest and let himself wail. Roxas wasn't much better, likely ugly crying as Axel put it once, overwhelmed between experiencing the pain of losing Xion again, but also the revelation that she was also never truly lost. The connection was always there, and remained still lodged firmly in his beating chest.

Suddenly Roxas clutched his head, all emotion was flung out in favor of some invasive force in his brain. There was a new memory forming. But it didn't have a time set to it. Just a vague feeling of following a specific winding path through the mansion to the white room. Roxas looked at Axel who was also grasping his head.

Axel gasped, "Namine."

Roxas nodded, wiped the tears from his face ungracefully and said, "we better go see her."

Axel said, his voice cracking, "should we? Shouldn't we just skip town before we totally fuck up this world?"

Roxas looked with his sight and saw there was a new line of connection to himself, drifting brightly from the direction of the old mansion, the only other connection inside this world other than the redhead beside him. Roxas shook his head seriously, "I would usually say yes, but I saw her form an active connection. We are already connected. If we've fucked with this world, it's already happened, or the connection wouldn't be there. We might as well follow through."

Axel cursed, "fuck. This is such a bad idea Roxas."

Roxas nodded and wiped Axel's tears tenderly through the hole in the hood, "I know. But the connection is there."

Axel groaned, "why did I promise myself that I would listen to you on the big shit decisions?! Fuck. Aaarrrrgg!!" Axel sighed deeply and put both his hands over his face, contemplation and frustration easily evident, "...okay. I know I'm having trouble thinking things through at the moment because _what the holy living fuck!_ That was _awful!_ But you're probably right about the connection. I'm saying for the record that my head is screaming that it's a terrible idea. It's a really fucking terrible idea. Really _really_ fucking terrible idea. But I'll follow your lead. You make the big decisions for us. You want to do this? Let's do this."

Roxas grabbed his hand and smiled, though he knew it was probably hard for Axel to see most of his facial expressions with the hood up.

Axel sighed deeply again and tugged at their joined hands, directing him along, "come on. She only showed us how to sneak through the mansion but I know some secret ways to get to the mansion itself."

Roxas followed, "you do?"

"How do you think I managed to get to you in the digital world?"

Roxas nodded and they traveled in silence, the secret paths through the woods and walls.

 

When they got to the mansion itself they crept along silently on the path Namine had directed them to go. When they opened the door to the white room, Namine was sitting alone. 

They entered and closed the door. Roxas asked, "where are DiZ and Riku?"

Namine smiled a little, "so you do know everything. They are with Sora right now."

Axel and Roxas looked at each other and nodded. Roxas had a funny feeling on the back of his neck. It felt a little like the order magic. He took a chance and tugged at the hood.

It fell back revealing his face. Axel followed his lead and pulled back his hood as well.

Namine looked at them and startled in subdued surprise, "you have hearts."

Roxas bit his lip, "we're...shit how do we even start? We have lived all of this. This is the past for us."

"May I see your memories?" Namine said quietly. 

Axel and Roxas looked at each other, thinking quickly of what to do. 

Axel turned to her and said serious and concerned, "Namine, if you knew the future would be very painful, would you still do it?"

Namine sat in thought for a bit, and responded decisively, "yes."

Axel and Roxas looked at each other for a bit.

"This is still a bad idea." 

"But the connection-"

"Still a bad idea." 

"The connection is already there and we've already fucked with this world." 

Sigh, "...okay. Your lead."

Roxas eventually nodded to Namine.

"Okay. How do you want to do this?"

Namine directed him to sit down, "to make things easier, please start with your memory of today."

Roxas gave the caveat, "they'll be greatly influenced by my emotions."

Namine quietly nodded. It made Roxas and Axel feel a little more eerie after getting to know the Namine that was far less subdued. She had far more life and spark to her after their reunion at the keyblade graveyard, much less even just a little in the future as Roxas met her in the digital Twilight Town, and Axel's adventures there and after. This washed out Namine was not the person either of them knew.

Roxas took a deep breath. Namine will see that soon enough too. Maybe that will give her the determination to make the decisions she will need to make. 

He closed his eyes and tried to remember the sunset. That last sunset. His fight with Xion and her shattering and disappearance and the hole she left in his memory and heart? Sort of heart. 

He felt a magical tug, pushing the rest of the memory along.

 

I have to stop Xenmas. Release kingdom hearts. I'm alone. I don't want to be alone. I want my friends back. They're my life. I want my life back.

Riku. Dark rain and bright neon. The clash. Rage and anger and a need to take it out on him and his stupid fucking face. Frustration and anger, so much anger. Tired of not getting answers. Tired of my life falling apart. Tired of being alone. Is it so fucking hard to get a straight answer out of anyone? So much anger, but also so much determination. I need my friends and I'm going to beat Xenmas and get them back. I'm going to get them all back. And you can't do anything to stop me, idiot Riku.

But you can. And you do.

Falling.

Then waking up on a familiar yet unfamiliar bed. The digital world trying to twist my memories and existence. Hayner. Pence. Olette. Summer vacation. 

Namine, finally giving me some of the answers I was so desperately seeking.

What is real? I don't know anymore. But I am. I am real.

Axel. You want to fight? Fine. I won't hold back. A pain in my chest that I couldn't identify. A hurt.

DiZ being a giant fucking dickwad. Fuck you DiZ. Fuck you. Fuck you in your fucking face, my heart is mine! But I'm choosing this. This is my choice! I. Me. No one else. I chose this!

Returning to Sora.

Sleeping. Dreaming. Dreaming of moments looking at Namine's window. Dreaming of jewels shining in the sun. Dreaming of Axel.

Axel.

Sora I can't trust you to take care of things. You couldn't take care of Axel. 

So I won't hold back. I don't hold back. I wouldn't be me otherwise. Maybe. Maybe I can trust you Sora. You're not a bad other to have.

The fuzzy hazy moment of Axel disappearing but knowing the words See you again, Axel. I'll see you again. I'll be waiting.

I won't hold back, Sora. But you won't either. You better take care of Xemnas in my stead. For me. For Axel. For her.

I will see you again. Seeing Namine again. Seeing Xion again. I will see Axel again, too. Surely.

So much dreaming. Much of it hazy. Some more vivid. I still hold all my memories. Remembering Xion. Dreaming of meeting Sora dreaming. Dreams within dreams. Dreams within dreams within dreams.

Then odd feelings. Similar to living in the fake twilight town. The picture becoming clearer slowly but it's not Sora's memories. It's my own. Oh so slowly. Zexion is working on something. And..DiZ? Okay you're less of a dickwad. Fuzzy but slowly clearer. Demyx helped. Vexen is sorry. DiZ is sorry. It's okay. I forgive you. You know I was me. Me. I forgive you. But I still won't hold back. I don't hold back. I wouldn't be me otherwise. I won't hold back. Still fuzzy. Slowly clearer.

 

Then everything clicked into focus. Axel and Xion need me. My heart beat in my chest. They need me. My best friends need me. The beating fills my ears, fills my head, fills my heart. Sora. Show me where they are because they need me and I need them. I need them. They need me. My best friends! Show me the connection Sora! 

 

Roxas opened his eyes with a gasp. The memory of the power of waking overwhelmed Namine's spell.

Roxas breathed rapidly, "sorry Namine. It seems the power of waking is still pretty potent."

When Roxas looked up, he saw Namine was crying. 

"Namine! Are you okay?" Roxas got up to stand by her awkwardly. He really had no idea how to comfort her. He looked to Axel who was standing in the corner with his arms across his chest also looking awkward. Shit. They were both terrible at comforting people.

She sniffed, "you don't disappear."

Roxas shook his head, "no. None of us do. Xion might seem so briefly and everyone will forget her but it'll be alright. Her and I just go to be with Sora and fill the hole left behind. You go to be with Kairi. We won't disappear. We all meet again."

Namine cried some more, "I didn't know it was possible. I thought nobodies just disappeared. Dissipate into darkness. I wouldn't have put Sora through what I did in the first place if I thought that."

Roxas said confused, "what do you mean you didn't know? You were the one who told me we would meet again. You told me that we'd have different faces and forms but we'd still meet again. You told me after…" He whipped his head around to look at Axel with a terrified appearance.  

Axel had a shocked and equally terrified look on his face and dropped his arms to his sides nervous and twitchy, "we really are fucking with time. We're in a time loop Roxas. She told you. But we told her. She knew about it in your past because we told her in our future."

Roxas turned to Namine. He gripped her hands firmly, desperately, "it will all be okay Namine. It will. We will all meet again. Have faith. Believe. Believe in yourself and believe in Kairi. You'll know the right thing to do. We weren't meant to exist from the start, we didn't have the right to exist, but it doesn't matter because we earned the right! We're not things. We're not just nothing! Believe, okay?"

Namine nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. She nodded again, but there was a bit more life and fire in her eyes than before. A bit more of the Namine Roxas and Axel both recognized.

She said seriously with a touch of that fire in her voice, "DiZ and Riku are coming to check on me. You better go. See you Roxas. See you Axel." She smiled in a far more familiar way. _That_ was the Namine they knew.

"See you Namine," they both said simultaneously. Axel opened a portal to a random world, anything, _anything_ to get the hell out of here, and they stepped through.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was odd that the Namine in 358/2 was so much more subdued than in KH2. It's technically only a few days apart.
> 
> Plus they're always fucking with time in all the games.
> 
> I hope this wasn't too much of a stretch, but I had a lot of fun with this chapter.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Pixie Hollow, Radiant Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn ahoy!

They practically sprinted to the end of the dark corridor. When they emerged out in the sun they didn't even spend time looking around at where they arrived.

Axel say down with a thump on the soft whatever was below his butt. He was far too freaked out to take in any new information.

Roxas sat down too and held his head, all his earlier bravado warped into anxiety, "what did I just do?! Did I just do the right thing? Did I say the right thing to Namine? Does this mean our current selves changed our past selves and back then, us now were always hiding in the shadows?"

Axel laid down looking up at the...tree leaves? "Uh...yes? That was by far the freakiest fucking thing I have ever encountered and as you are well aware I've had my fair share of freaky encounters."

Roxas laughed a little desperately, "I can't say I've never had an existential crisis before...but damn. And you know my problem with existential crises."

Axel laughed. It felt good to laugh.

Roxas laughed too. They just sat there laughing at each other laughing. A little high pitched and desperate. If anyone had been witness to the scene they'd be worried they both lost it. 

Eventually though the laughter died down. Roxas laid down, arms flung out to the sides, and he stared at the light filtering through the tree canopy above them. 

The blond asked, his voice sounding distant, "what do we do now?"

Axel said distantly as well, "I dunno. Keep doing what we're doing? Personally I kinda want to have a stiff drink and forget this ever happened."

Roxas chuckled, slightly more grounded.

Axel looked through the leaves above him, the dappled sunlight and slight breeze were peaceful and grounding and he was feeling calmer by the minute. With the peace came the ability to start to actually process what happened, and he ran everything through his mind. The redhead took a deep breath, clicking through the whole experience, analyzing everything critically.

After a few minutes he eventually spoke, serious and confident, "it's okay Roxas. It was meant to be. You did the right thing."

Roxas said disbelieving and still a little freaked out, "really? Half the shit I said was just following my heart."

Axel turned so he was facing him, "well then that probably proves it even more. It was meant to be. We were meant to be there and you were meant to tell Namine all that shit. And they'll-  _ we'll _ be alright."

Roxas nodded, not quite believing himself, but he believed Axel.

Axel laid back down and they both stared at the tree canopy for a while in silence.

The minutes stretched by and eventually Roxas sat up, "you really think it was meant to be?"

Axel smiled confidently, "yeah. It's okay. You-we did the right thing."

Roxas felt better, "did you take a look at...uh... _ my _ heart? And Xion's?"

Axel rubbed at his face, "shit. Damn. That was seriously terrifying. But yeah. I did take a look. To be honest, it reminded me a little of an astronomy class I took once."

Roxas sat up and looked at his face. Axel continued, "stars are made up of mostly gas. A nebula is what it's called. Over time the gas gathers together and condenses and all it takes is a spark. Something that ignites it, and in an instant, boom! A star is born."

Roxas said, "so our hearts?"

Axel nodded, "yes. Waiting for that spark."

Roxas chuckled, "you really are a know-it-all."

Axel chuckled too, "shut it."

Roxas smiled then asked seriously, "did you see the connection?"

"No. I'm still shit at that."

Roxas shook his head, "actually it was a first for me. I've only been able to see connection that was directly connected to my own heart. But they-  _ we _ were all connected. It was like our whole existence was tied to each other."

"Pff. Tied. Good one." Axel sat up grinning. Humor is always the best way to handle trauma. Yup.

Roxas punched him in the shoulder. It made him actually look at what Axel was wearing. He took a second to take it in, then he looked down on himself. Axel followed his eyes and started taking in their appearance as well. 

"You have wings Roxas," Axel said a little amazed. 

"So do you. And what are we wearing? It's like it's made of leaves?" Roxas said as he picked at the yellow leaf vest.

Axel stood up and touched his own green leaf vest and shorts and tried to reach back and touch the wings on his back. The wings twitched a little, fluttering a bit at the stimulation.

It hit Roxas, especially seeing Axel in green, a leafy scallop edge on his shorts. He said a little amazed, "are we fairies? Like Tinkerbell?"

"You mean Neverland?" Axel said.

"We get to fly again Axel!" Roxas said excitedly.

Axel tried flapping his wings. He didn't budge with a frown, "I guess even fairies need pixie dust. Or I'm still kinda freaked out and happy thoughts are a little more difficult at the moment."

Roxas had been checking the name of the world, "well this world is named Pixie Hollow, so I like our chances."

Axel sighed deeply and rubbed at his face, "I dunno Roxas. I'm just not feeling it. Do you think we could take a rain check? Logically I know all that shit was meant to be, but emotionally I'm kind of  _ done _ at the moment. Flying will be very  _ very _ hard."

Roxas held Axel's chin after he finished rubbing at his eyes. He cradled his face gently and gave him a firm kiss. Axel kissed back briefly, just a small exchange of emotions. The blond pulled away and smiled, "let's go see Xion. We'll come back here much later."

Axel nodded vigorously, "hell yes. A hundred times yes."

They both stood and Roxas pulled up the time relic, and selected Radiant Garden, outside Xion and Lea's house, two weeks later like they promised. He opened the blue tinged portal and Axel grabbed his free hand as they stepped through. 

"Thanks Roxas. I just don't have it in me to explore anywhere new right now, especially somewhere that forces happy thoughts. I know that all what just happened was meant to be… but damn," Axel shook his head as they walked through the dark corridor. 

"It's okay. I didn't particularly want to relive that either. But I definitely learned something. Did you see what happened to Xion's...I guess I'll call it proto-heart? Right when she shattered?"

Axel shook his head and laughed a little awkwardly, "no. Sorry. Kind of dealing with the trauma. Though I've never ever seen a nobody disappear like that. That...shattering."

Roxas nodded, "nearly all of the mist, the proto-heart, was pulled towards Sora. But a small piece of it was pulled to the two others connected to her. You and me. The whole time we had,  _ still have _ a piece of her."

Axel looked down at his own chest. Feeling his heart. He didn't have words. 

Roxas smiled and squeezed his hand, "we'll always be connected."

Axel chuckled, "god. I guess so. Wow. No wonder I was such a wreck without the two of you. I spent so much time trying to remember her. I knew something was wrong. Like it was just on the periphery but it would disappear if I looked straight at it. Maybe that's why when I saw her, everything was able to all come rushing back."

They arrived at the end of the corridor and stepped out into the light.

Roxas did the honors of ringing the doorbell to the house and after a few seconds Xion answered, no baby or kid was at her heels at the moment.

She smiled, "welcome home!"

They both grabbed her into a crushing group hug. After a second she laughed, "good to see you too."

They weren't willing to let go but Axel spoke, "we love you so much."

She patted whatever arms she could get a hold of with a laugh, "I love you too. But what spurred this on?"

Roxas and Axel were both able to pull away. Only slightly. "It's a bit of a long, horrible story," Axel said. 

Xion laughed, "well then you better get inside. I've already made you all lunch."

Xion called up the stairs once they were inside, "hey Lea! They're here!"

There was some rapid and loud pit patting from the ceiling and in a few seconds, Sora appeared at the top of the stairs.

Xion yelled firmly, "don't you dare launch yourself off the stairs Sora!"

The boy was dancing on the tips of his feet, "but Unk-wool Woxas and Unk-wool Axwool are back!"

Xion said sternly, "yes, but I don't need you cracking your head open to greet them. They're coming up the stairs and you can give them hugs then, OR you can SLOWLY come down the stairs. Slowly."

Sora whined in the back of his throat, but the duo had already finished pulling off their shoes and headed up the stairs with Axel in the lead.

When the redhead got to the third stair from the top, it seemed that was the limit to Sora's patience and he launched himself at Axel.

Thankfully he was able to keep his balance and held the boy close to his chest and chuckled, "good to see you too Sora."

"Unk-wool Axwool! Unk-wool Axwool! I got a bug!"

They reached the top of the stairs and Axel set him down, "oh really? What type of bug?"

"A beet-wol!"

He ruffled his hair, "wow. Your Uncle Roxas and I have been collecting bugs too."

Sora's eyes got big, "wweewy?"

Axel grinned, feeling a thousand times better emotionally, "yeah really. Let's get some of the yummy lunch your mommy made and we can tell you all about it."

Sora ran off like a bolt towards the kitchen, and Roxas laughed at the sight. He held Axel from behind, already able to tell he was feeling better. They both were.

Xion smiled with her hands on her hips, "so bug collecting?"

They both turned to her and smiled. Roxas said with a nod, "100%. Legit bug collecting. Long story."

Xion giggled, "good thing you're staying overnight, right?"

Axel and Roxas smiled at each other and then her, they both definitely were perfectly happy to obey her less than subtle request, and spoke simultaneously, "of course."

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Sora and Ventus had been put to bed for the evening. The four adults were sitting around playing a game of Uno in a circle on the floor of the sitting room.

As Xion set a red 5 on the pile she asked, "so do you want to tell me what riled you boys up so much when you arrived, you looked like I'd disappear on you?"

Roxas coughed and set a red 8 on the pile, "well...uh...we kind of did see you disappear."

Axel was forced to pass and picked up a card, "we experienced a time loop. We visited our past selves in Twilight Town. We saw you...you know…" Axel made an explosion motion with his hands. "The day that you sacrificed yourself for Roxas and Sora."

Lea looked at Axel to his left, "what?!"

Axel nodded seriously, "time loop. Turns out we had a job to do for the people of our past lives. Namine needed to know that nobodies don't disappear and we were the ones to tell her. We just happened to arrive on the day all that shit went down."

Lea shook his head and placed a blue 8 down, "I don't envy you."

Xion looked concerned and put down a blue 7, "so, does that mean you two were there back when we were all there?"

Roxas placed his second to last card down, a blue 2, and said, "Uno. And yes. Namine told me things in the past as a nobody that she certainly didn't know when we saw her earlier...today? I guess we'll say today. Things that I just told her, that she then told to past me. Time loop."

Lea looked at them amazed then held his head, "that's seriously. Uh. Give me a minute."

Axel put down a wild card, "green. And yeah. It took me a while to wrap my head around it too."

Lea had to pass and picked up a card and shook his head, obviously trying to process this. 

Xion put down a green 3, "well I'm glad. I mean, if all that is true, then obviously it worked. We're all okay, right?"

Axel chuckled, "Xion, you're amazing. It took us much longer and quite a bit more freaking out to come to that conclusion. Yeah we're all okay."

Roxas slammed a Draw Four Wild on the pile with a slightly evil grin, "well not all of us. Draw Four, Axel. I'm out."

Axel looked at him shocked and betrayed, he clutched his chest dramatically, "Roxas! I thought you loved me! How could you?!"

Roxas just gave him a teasing smirk. 

Axel dramatically cried, "curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal!"

Xion and Lea both laughed at Axel's obviously fake hysterics.

Axel smiled a little to himself at the happy faces around him. Yeah. They were okay. They were all okay.

 

After a few more rounds of Uno, and catching up on some of the other worlds they visited, the duo tumbled into the guest room. They'd already changed into the sweats Xion provided them earlier in the day, so they just crawled into the sheets. When Roxas cuddled in with Axel to put his head on his shoulder, Axel just sighed in pleasurable relief.

"Thank you so much Roxas."

"Hmm?"

Axel started running his hands through the blond strands, "for skipping out on that last world. I really needed this."

The blond smiled a little, "I kind of needed this too."

They lounged in pleasant silence for a few minutes, just soaking up the peace.

Roxas broke the silence, "since we're in town, we still need to meet my parents don't we…"

Axel didn't pause his petting, "can't say I'm not curious, but I know things are complicated."

"Mm. Not complicated. They just don't give a shit. Well, they gave a shit enough to hire other people to give a shit. They're just wrapped up in their own lives and figure they can just throw money at anything," he said with a frown.

Axel kissed the top of his head, "your call."

"You should meet them. Then I probably won't ever want to see them again," Roxas said with a growl.

Axel ran his fingers through his hair as comforting as he could.

Roxas continued growling and spat out with a great deal of anger, "I know there are parents that are forced to work long hours, but they actually  _ want _ to be with their kids. There's love there. They work hard to make sure the kids are okay, so even if there is distance there's still connection. I don't even know what real connection there is with mine. It didn't bother me much when I was experiencing it, but ever since remembering and being with you and knowing what love is supposed to feel like, I'm just-!"

Roxas sighed, whatever bubble of anger popped. He snuggled closer and tucked his head under Axel's chin, "but I don't want to feel anger at them. It means that I'm still holding on to that connection. The opposite of love isn't hate and anger. It's indifference. I just want to be done. I just want to focus on the family that matters. My  _ real _ family."

Axel hummed and kissed the top of Roxas's head again. Roxas frowned deeper. 

He wanted more.

The blond shifted his body up and kissed his fiance on the lips. Axel smiled at the kiss, figuring out Roxas wanted to get out whatever emotion was storming inside. He held his face and Axel deepened the kiss.

Roxas growled in his mouth, and shifted his tongue around, sparring within a kiss. Axel just hummed in pleasure, perfectly happy to "battle."

The blond pulled off with a growl and attacked that spot on his neck right under his ear, sucking and biting. 

"Oh god, Roxas…" he purred and started pulling at the back of his shirt so he could run his hands up the skin of Roxas's back.

He didn't release Axel's neck until there was a fierce looking hickey burning, nearly as red as the hair sitting a little further up. He licked it gently and soothingly. 

Axel hummed and convinced Roxas to pull up enough for him to help lift his shirt over his head. The redhead took the opportunity to lick and kiss at Roxas's collarbone, now easily exposed.

Roxas growled, "give me more."

Axel moved his head down and sucked hard on a nipple. Roxas groaned, "Mmm. Yeah."

Axel wanted to smile in amusement if his mouth wasn't occupied. So Roxas wasn't in the mood to play? Then Axel won't play.

With his mouth still sucking on Roxas's chest, he snaked his hand down and grabbed his love's cock, squeezing and pumping firmly.

Roxas growled and shifted his hips in approval, to thrust sharply in his hand.

Axel purred after a long lick at the nipple, "you want to fuck me?" He squeezed his hand in a way to remind Roxas of another part of his body.

Roxas pushed at Axel's shoulders to pin him on the bed, and kissed his mouth firmly. After the kiss he put a hand on the chest below him in a silent command to stay.

Axel chuckled, pulled his shirt off, and leisurely put his hands behind his head while he watched his wonderfully feisty fiance try to find the lube and condoms.

When he finally found the bottle and package he put them on the bed and grabbed the top of Axel's sweatpants and underwear. He peeled them carefully off past his erection, but once past that point, he pulled them the rest of the way off smoothly in a quick motion. 

Axel purred. He loved it when Roxas was in a mood like this. Aggressive and going for exactly what he wanted, and he wanted  _ him _ .

And go for him he did as the blond knelt between his legs, poured some lube on his fingers and spread it around his hole. He licked up Axel's dick and when put the whole thing in his mouth, he simultaneously pushed a finger inside.

The redhead moaned. Roxas really wasn't playing. He foresaw this was  _ not  _ going to be long drawn out sex.

Roxas barely gave enough time for one finger before pushing in the second. He pumped them, panting and lapping at the head of the cock in his mouth. 

Axel didn't even care about the slight pain. He moaned, mostly in expectation, and spread his fingers through the light soft hair of his love. The low burn letting him know he was going to be pleasantly sore later, hoping to get more of the intensity he knew Roxas was capable of.

Roxas spent significantly more time using two fingers, stretching, scissoring, curling them inside. He sucked deeply and finally put in a third.

Axel groaned hard, "oh god Roxas. Give it to me like you want to."

He growled around the dick in his mouth and thrust his fingers in firmly. He curled a finger in search of the prostate, but he wasn't feeling the same level of focus or determination to find it. The blond popped off the cock in his mouth with a grin. It seemed like Axel didn't care if he found it or not. Next time. Next time. 

With that thought in mind, Roxas pulled his fingers out and opened a condom with his lube free hand and his teeth.

Axel moaned at the sight. Shit. Roxas was beyond sexy. He licked his lips in expectation.

Roxas pulled off his pants and boxers and stepped out of them. He rolled on the condom and smeared some lube on himself, pumping a few times with a grunt. He lined up and Axel used one of his hands to help, pushing Roxas's cock inside him. 

They both groaned. Axel was tighter than usual, from a less than thorough prep. Axel himself felt the burn, but he didn't mind. Once in a while it was nice being reminded of his love's intensity.

Roxas waited anyways, he wasn't willing for Axel to truly be in pain. He panted and slowly, so slowly pushed himself in to the hilt. Then he waited again, panting and sweating from the strain of not blindly pounding into the tightness.

Axel groaned, god Roxas was amazing. The burn was there, but nothing stronger than just a low fire. He needed to let him know he was more than okay. "C'mon. Move."

Roxas started slowly thrusting, gently rolling his hips. God, Axel was still so tight. Was he okay?

When his love below him moaned deeply, Roxas worries were assuaged. He thrust a little firmer.

Axel grunted a little but moaned after. 

Roxas stopped, feeling a bit like he was hit with a bucket of cold water, "y-you okay?" He never truly wanted to hurt him.

Axel nodded vigorously, "it's still a low burn. It's okay. Keep going."

Roxas nodded and with a little firmer dedication to make this good for Axel too, he went back to a slower pace, a gentle in and out.

Axel groaned, "come on Roxas. It's okay. Please!"

"You sure?" he asked concerned.

"Yes! Fuck me like you want to!" Axel pleaded.

Roxas licked his lips distractedly, "if you insist." He thrust sharply. 

Axel grunted and followed it with a groan.

Roxas curled his hand around Axel's cock and pumped firmly, timing it with another sharp thrust.

"Y-yeah. Come on Roxas. Let me feel you want me. I want to feel you want me."

Roxas couldn't refuse that. Most of his earlier fears were put to rest and he allowed himself to just feel the lust he had for his partner. He started a firmer, quicker rhythm, enjoying the feeling of Axel's body wrapped around his dick. He didn't stop pumping Axel in his hand, following the same rhythm.

Axel laid back and groaned. Finally. Finally! He needed Roxas to let himself go. He wanted to see, to feel, all that he felt for him. "Y-yesss. God, Roxas."

"A-Axel. You're so tight. It feels amazing."

"Fuck me like you want to," Axel groaned. Roxas looked at him, eyes lustful and intense and Axel felt like he was finally getting what he wanted. God, he just wanted Roxas. His beautiful eyes focus intensely on him.

Axel could feel himself building with those beautiful blue eyes on him and he started letting himself build and build.

"God. Roxas. Uh. Please!"

The blond licked his lips and broke eye contact to bend down to suck hard on one of Axel's nipples. Not pausing in his rhythm, doing the opposite and thrusting faster and pumping Axel's cock harder.

He smiled a little wickedly as he felt Axel squeeze his dick. His love was getting close.

Roxas pulled himself off his chest and leaned back. He grasped with his free hand, gripping Axel's thigh to get a firmer hold. He let himself go and blindly, rapidly pumped his hips in the tight warmth.

Axel watched the most beautiful eyes in the world roll back in his head. Oh god. So beautiful.

Roxas pumped for a few seconds more and with a deep groan, he released, letting the wave of orgasm overtake him.

Roxas's beautiful beautiful face lost in pleasure is what tipped Axel over the edge and he came with Roxas's grip still firmly on his dick. "F-fuuuck. God. So beautiful."

Roxas took a few seconds to let his orgasm roll over him. As the wave abated, Roxas pulled out and collapsed onto Axel's chest, not particularly caring it was covered in freshly released semen.

They both spent a few moments catching their breath. Axel chuckled and Roxas felt the rumbling under his head. 

"What is it?"

Axel shook his head, smiling weakly, still a little fuzzy from his own orgasm, "nothing. Just that I love you."

Roxas smiled and swirled a finger tip gently along Axel's chest distractedly, "mmm. Me too. I love you too."

They laid in pleasant silence for a while. Roxas gently running his fingers all up and down Axel's sternum. The chill of the room and the come sandwiched between them, reminded the pair they couldn't stay like this forever.

Axel eventually said, "better clean up."

Roxas sat up but had a less than pure thought and licked at his fingers. They had picked up a bit of the mess left over on Axel chest. He smiled a little wickedly, making sure the redhead was playing attention.

Axel chuckled, "what are you doing?"

"Cleaning up," Roxas said simply before bending back down to run his tongue along Axel's chest, licking up the cold, yet familiar taste of his love.

"Shit Roxas. You're going to make me want to go again like that."

The blond smiled, "then we'll just have to deal."

Axel laughed, "what a horrible fate."

Roxas didn't respond, just finished licking any wetness off of Axel's torso. When he felt he had sufficiently cleaned as much of his chest and stomach, Roxas started licking at Axel dick, limp but starting to firm up again. 

"Rooooxas. What are you doing?"

Roxas smiled as innocently as he could, "cleaning you up."

Axel chuckled and sat up. He decided to tease back, "oh, you're so kind. Let me help you as well." He licked Roxas chin and cheek. There was a bit of come on his face from when he collapsed on him earlier.

After Axel licked at his face, Roxas with a grin turned his head so they could kiss.

They both hummed in the kiss, lapping at each other's mouths and tasting Axel's remnants. They were equally feeling a second wind. 

Axel pulled out of the kiss and reached down to pull the used condom off of Roxas, tying it off and tossing it on the floor to be dealt with later. It was his turn to lick off any mess and he did so with relish.

Roxas was enjoying the idea of Axel licking up his own come. It was already kind of hot sharing that kiss together. Maybe it was the act of sharing, he loved that they were doing stuff  _ together _ .

Axel took his time, lapping and sucking all over Roxas's chest and torso. Eventually he gently pushed Roxas, guiding him to lay back.

He was perfectly happy to let Axel guide him and he spread his legs open when Axel moved his body to kneel in front of him. 

The redhead kissed and sucked at the skin inside his thighs, even though there was no more come left to clean. He kissed and bit gently, leaving a small hickey, not as bright as the one Roxas left on his neck earlier, but Axel still felt like he ought to return the favor.

Roxas was definitely hard again, so when his love licked up his dick he groaned and grasped at his head. 

Axel didn't particularly like the latex taste left behind on Roxas, but he  _ did _ enjoy the obvious pleasure the blond got, so he lapped and kissed his cock, waiting for the plastic taste from the condom to disappear.

"Mmm. Axel," he grasped the red hair in his hands harder.

Axel moaned tasting a little bit of pre-come on his tongue. Much better than latex. He sucked and licked for a bit more. Eventually though he knew that's not how he wanted this to go and pulled off.

Roxas wanted to whine at the loss of Axel's warm wet mouth on him, but he trusted that he'd be taken care of. Axel crawled back up on the bed and laid next to Roxas, and encouraged him to turn so they were facing each other.

Roxas followed so they were both laying down on their sides and Axel snaked his hands down to grab both of their dicks together.

Roxas moaned and got the idea of what his love wanted. He took one of his own hands and pushed one of Axel's hands out of the way, so there was one of each of their hands holding each other, stroking together. 

It took significantly longer for the pressure to build, minutes and minutes of just stroking and grunting. There was less stimulation, and their already previous activities dulled much of the initial lust, but neither of them minded. Now it was just being together. It didn't need to be the hottest and most fiery. They just wanted to be together. They shared slow lazy kisses while pumping. 

Roxas was first to start building to the peak, "un. Axel. I'm. Getting close."

Axel stroked them a little faster with a purr, "come for me." As Roxas started panting and tensing Axel kissed and licked at his ear. He purred quietly, "I love you."

Roxas released with a cry, a lot surprisingly considering it wasn't the hottest session they ever had and it was his second time for the evening. But Axel's whispers of love in his ear drove him past the brink. 

Axel slowed his pumping, allowing Roxas to ride the wave. He smiled with love and affection.

Roxas opened his eyes and caught his breath, then closed his eyes to kiss Axel. Roxas softening erection was still smooshed together with Axel's between both their palms. The satiated blond kissed with love, trying to communicate his own affection and need, and he led the pace, pumping their hands together.

Axel felt it all. Despite Roxas being nearly limp again, it was still pleasant, feeling such love and affection. As Roxas pulled away from the kiss and looked him in the eye with adoration, Axel felt himself building towards his own peak.

Roxas smiled, "your turn."

Axel panted "oh god. Roxas. Uh. I love you!"

Roxas increased the pace and squeezed a little firmer, "I love you too Axel. Always."

"I love you too! Ahh!" Axel squeezed himself with his fingers laced together with his love of all the worlds, and came.

Roxas gave him a peck under his ear while Axel rode out his own wave of orgasm. He slowed the pumping of their fingers, just enough to guide the last bit of pleasure he knew he could encourage in his fiance.

Axel finally took a breath, finished with the majority of the orgasm. Roxas took his hand not covered in their collective mess and wiped a small tear from Axel's eye.

"I love you," Axel said reverently.

Roxas smiled and kissed him gently, "I love you too."

They kissed gently with lots of smiles between themselves. Eventually Axel got up to grab one of their discarded shirts to clean up the mess and then snuggled back in the bed. Roxas grabbed the blankets and they snuggled together.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They both fell asleep, curled together. Unsure of where one heart ended and another heart began.

 


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Radiant Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Anra7777 for her help!

They helped around the house the next day. Laundry, cooking, and watching the kids while Xion and Lea went heartless hunting.

That morning Roxas used his local phone to call his mother. It went to voicemail. "Hello mother. It's Roxas. I will be in town for a period of time and would like to meet you and father. Please call me back."

Axel was busy wrestling Ventus into a new set of clothes, "voice mail?"

Roxas nodded and sighed, he handed Axel a pair of socks distractedly.

Axel put the socks on the squirmy child, "you know we don't have to."

Roxas shook his head, "this is for me. To be honest I want to give them a chance as well. I mean, I was wrong about Xion and Lea not wanting me in their life. Maybe I'm wrong about them."

Axel smiled and released the squirming baby to crawl around after his big brother, "well, in that case I hope you're super wrong."

Roxas smiled, "yeah. I am too." He tried to put the matter away in his mind. It was a little easier when Sora jumped on his back.

"Unk-wool Woxas! Hosey wide!"

Even Ventus crawled up to him, probably not knowing what a horsey ride even was, but wanting to mirror his big brother.

Axel grabbed Sora and straddled him over his shoulders and grabbed the child's legs to hold him steady, "how about 'little chef?'"

Sora giggled at all the hair in his face, "what wittol chef?"

Axel grinned, "just grab my hair and give it a tug and I'll go wherever you want! Just make sure to be gentle, or else we might fall over." He teased.

Sora squealed in happiness and gave a little tug to the left.

Axel pretended to start losing his balance as he bounced his body left, "woah there! Too hard! You gotta be gentle."

Sora was a little more gentle in his hair tugs in various directions and Axel followed, to the delight of Sora.

Ventus crawled up to Roxas in expectation and though he didn't trust the chubby six month old would be safe on his back, he did pick him up in his arms and stood. Ventus seemed pleased enough, being up significantly higher from the ground.

Axel asked smiling at the picture of Roxas with a chubby baby version of him in his arms, "did you look like this as a kid? Chubby and adorable?"

Roxas chuckled and looked at Ventus's big blue eyes, "I have no idea. There aren't any pictures that I know of."

Axel felt a spike of guilt, worried that Roxas was not wrong about his parents, but he was still distracted by Sora's tugs this way and that.

Axel then thought, speak of the devil as Roxas's local phone started ringing. Xion and Lea already were able to call on the gummiphone, so it was probably not them. 

Roxas shifted Ventus on his hip so he could take the call, "Hello. Mother?"

"Roxas. How long are you in town?"

"Um, a week I guess?"

She sighed, "that doesn't give me a lot of leeway. Your father is still out on a mission."

Roxas signed, "are you able to make some time?"

She sighed, "I'll see what I can do. Your father won't be free but I could try. I'll have to finish this paperwork tonight so it can't be long."

Roxas growled in the back of his throat but held it together enough to say, "that's fine. Meet me at Seventh Heaven. 6:00."

"Mmm. Understood."

Roxas hung up the phone and sighed, putting it back in his pocket. He shifted Ventus back up into a more comfortable position in his arms.

Sora had wanted to move onto a different game and Axel had let him down from his shoulders. He was now playing as if a ruler was a sword and his poor stuffed animals were taking quite the beating.

Axel asked, "so how'd it go?"

Roxas chuckled darkly, "my mother is barely willing to push back some paperwork to meet with her son she hasn't seen in years. My father is still out on a mission."

Axel grimaced. 

Roxas continued, rubbing Ventus's back in a comforting manner, more for himself than the baby, "they've both worked for this group called the Turks that have had us moving all over the world. It's all very secretive and to be honest I couldn't care less what they did. But my parents loyalties have always lied with them."

Roxas anger continued to bubble over, "and I get that the people you fight side by side with are important to you. I of all people understand that. But Shinra won't give a damn about them at the end of the day and it wouldn't hurt to take a day off once in a while to see your son instead of letting a series of nannies raise him. It shouldn't be so fucking hard to not make your own son just be an obligation you need to throw money at."

Roxas could feel darkness starting to stir and flare in his heart, Oh shit.

Axel could feel it too and gave his fiance a hug, not letting go until the flarings started to die down. He whispered soothingly into his hair, "it's okay Roxas. It's okay."

Roxas took a deep breath. Ventus was squirming in his arms so he set him on the floor and stood back up give Axel and firmer hug. They stood together, silently, Roxas breathing in the comfort Axel provided to sooth the darkness stirring inside him. It didn't disappear but it simmered down, like a pot of water taken off the stove.

"Thanks Axel," Roxas said pulling away from the hug.

Axel smiled, still a little worried.

Sora was waiting, patiently for once, sitting and staring at them from his pile of stuffed animals. It seemed he still held onto a certain sensitivity for light and darkness even as a small child. Ventus had also crawled into the pile to be with his brother. 

"Do you hurt Unk-wool Woxas?" Sora crawled out of the pile and up to him, looking very seriously. 

Roxas kneeled down so he could talk to him on his level, "yeah. I do. But it's okay. Your Uncle Axel helped."

Sora nodded seriously, "I help too." The little boy gave him a firm hug. 

Roxas chuckled and hugged him back, "oh Sora. Thank you."

Sora didn't finish squeezing until Roxas felt just a little of the darkness start to dissipate. It was enough for Sora to pull back with a big grin.

"I help?"

Roxas smiled, "of course you did Sora. Thank you."

The child smiled brightly with a familiar grin. Roxas couldn't help but smile and felt a tiny bit more of the darkness settle even further.

Axel sat down beside Roxas and ruffled Sora's hair. He smiled worriedly for his fiance. They both knew darkness doesn't usually react to base negative emotions. There was nothing wrong with getting angry or sad. Hell they both got pissed off all the time.

It was something deeper. Axel sighed to himself. Parental issues seemed perfectly deep in that regard.

Ventus sensing much of the danger had passed crawled back to join them, though still he hung close to his big brother. 

Roxas patted the baby on the head, "sorry Ven. I know you don't deal well with that. It's okay."

Ven it seemed was just fine and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

Roxas shook his head, "I don't want to feel that way either Ventus. Sorry."

Axel put a comforting hand on his shoulder, remembering something in particular, "have you fought your Darkside yet?"

Roxas shook his head, "not yet."

"Maybe you're due."

Roxas nodded vaguely. Fighting your darkside was a bit of a right of passage for keyblade wielders, or at least for light warrior wielders. Once the darkness accumulated in their hearts had gotten to a certain point, a darkside would appear, most often at their weakest point. For Sora, he would fight his at the beginning of every journey when he was alone and away from his friends and at his weakest. Roxas followed that at first, but as he became more of his own person, his appeared at more random intervals.

Roxas sighed, "you're probably right."

Axel squeezed his shoulder. One's darkside could really only be defeated alone, but he still wanted to let Roxas know his support would always be there anyways.

"I love you, Roxas."

He smiled a little sadly, "I know you do. I do too."

Axel smiled, with a bit of worry. He hoped this evening's meeting went well for all involved.

 

\------------------------------------

 

They both sat eating their chocobo burgers in the restaurant. Axel had gotten a little more familiar with the cuisines of Roxas's world during their weeks after helping after Ventus's birth. Midgar food really did taste the closest to the typical fare from his world and region. 

Not that he really tasted anything today, they were both nervous. Roxas's mother was late.

They finished up the burgers and were vaguely picking at the fries with something similar to mayo when a woman smartly dressed in a dark suit entered. 

She had sharp blue eyes and straight blond hair in an asymmetrical cut. Roxas stood up for her and Axel could see some of the resemblance.

She approached, "Roxas."

He sat down, "mother."

She sat down as well, "so what exactly do you need?"

Roxas sighed, "I wanted to introduce someone special to you."

She turned to Axel assuming, "a friend? What does he need?"

Roxas growled in the back of his throat, "he doesn't need anything from you. This is Axel. My fiance."

She looked at Roxas sharply, "what are you talking about?"

Roxas didn't back down giving his own sharp look, "mother. Axel and I are getting married."

She put her hand up, "wait. Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

Roxas took a deep breath and repeated, "this is Axel. My fiance. We're getting married."

Axel tried for his most charming grin and stuck his hand out, "hi, I'm Axel."

She left him hanging and focused solely on her son, "this is a man. Why would you get married to a man? What would the point of such a fruitless relationship be?"

Axel sighed and took his free hand left hanging from the lack of handshake, to awkwardly run through his hair. So it was going to go this way, huh.

Roxas stiffened, "I love him. We're happy. Why does it matter?"

She frowned deeply, "is this some sort of form of rebellion?"

Roxas growled, "rebellion? I try to introduce to you the most important person to me and I'm rebellious?"

The woman sighed, "obviously. I thought I was being a good mother, giving you freedom. Now I see I should have raised you like your grandfather did with me. He kept a firm leash on me and your aunt. Now I see I was being too soft and now you're showing up out of the blue, passing off this farce of a relationship."

Roxas stood gripping the table so angry he could spit, "at least this farce of a relationship has more meaning than any effort you put into ours! Freedom? You just let a long list of strangers raise me so you could spend time with the only family that matters to you! Fucking Turks!"

She stood at that herself, "you take that back! You had a good life thanks to the Turks!"

Roxas growled. He was certainly causing a scene in the restaurant, but it was after 8 in a burger joint. There was barely anyone there. "Can you honestly tell me that your only child is more important to you than Shinra?"

"Why would you ask a question like that! I'm an excellent mother," she responded defensively.

"Cause it's true! I don't even care! I would have been okay with that, if you'd shown even the remotest interest in me! You couldn't even force yourself to be on time to meet your son you haven't seen in years!"

"I was just demonstrating a sense of loyalty and work ethic which it seems you yourself don't possess," she snapped back, her blue eyes mirrored his ferocity.

Roxas growled, "I'm done. Tell father goodbye for me. Goodbye mother. Enjoy your life with the family you have chosen. I'm going to enjoy my life with the family I have. You will not see me again."

At this his mother did release her glare, "what?"

Roxas didn't, "I'm getting married. We're starting a family. And I'm done. You've made your choice about which family deserves all your attention. You and father both. Don't expect an invitation to the wedding nor pictures."

She looked shocked and a little hurt, but it eventually turned defensive, "you ungrateful brat! You don't know how good you have it! I grew up in the slums of Midgar and worked my way to the top! If it weren't for the Turks and Shinra your life would have been very different. I chose not to raise you like my father did. I wanted you to have better than me."

Roxas growled, "then why couldn't you have even shown up on time? Why was the first thing out of your mouth was 'what do you want' and when I introduce you to the love of my life, you insult him and think I'm just being rebellious! That's not love."

She slammed her hands on the table, "You don't know how good you have it!"

Roxas shook his head, "no. I do know how good I have it. I have Axel in my life. I have extended family and amazing soon to be in-laws. I am so lucky."

She pointed at him growling, "you have no idea how my father raised me! I'm a good mother!"

"Like hell! You barely show up to meet me, insult my fiance, and then justify your actions because your father was probably even shittier? I'm done. Goodbye mother."

Roxas finally spun around and exited the restaurant. Axel stood to follow but his mother turned her angry glare onto him instead. 

"This is your fault!"

Axel didn't falter under the sharp blue eyes on him, he was already used to seeing a similar set on him mostly last life, "only partially. I'd say nice meeting you, but it really hasn't. Thanks for actually giving birth and for hiring good help through the years. You made a good choice there. I promise that I'm going to make him ridiculous happy, so maybe that might help you sleep at night."

Axel ran out of the restaurant leaving the stupefied woman behind.

 

Roxas had already run off when Axel had gotten out of the restaurant. He closed his eyes to follow where Roxas had gone to. Axel sighed and picked up the pace. The darkness was back. 

It took a few minutes but Axel found him, in a dark corner that heartless often spawned in. To little surprise, Roxas was hacking away at a massive darkside. Axel summoned his keyblade and hit any shadows that squirmed out, but the big guy wasn't his fight.

Roxas spit out angrily screaming at the giant darkside while he gave one of its arms a double whack, "at least a fucking heartless can manage to show up on time!"

Roxas got hit in the back with a ball if dark energy and winced in pain. Axel pulled back his hand to jump in and help. He bit his lip and destroyed another shadow in frustration. 

Roxas started whacking the darkside in the face, "am I that worthless to you? That undeserving? Huh? At least mother had the decency to show up, father!"

The darkside swiped its claws at the blond attacking its face, Roxas at least had the awareness to dodge. He gave it a few more hits. 

"I am done. DONE! You will never see me again. I'm cutting the connection. You two are out! The connection will fucking DIE!"

The heartless rained shards of darkness down. Axel was forced to back up further from the battle. Roxas just growled at the pain of being briefly pelted with dark energy and then screamed in rage and started whacking at it again.

"You don't love me? Fine! I don't need you. I don't need you!"

He hit it with renewed ferocity. If Axel hadn't had that ferocity turned on himself on occasion he'd probably be a little more scared. He just knew the darkside really wouldn't have shown up unless Roxas really was at his weakest. He skirted around the edge of the battle, nervously.

"I don't need you! I don't need you! I DON'T NEED YOU!" He continued to hit the heartless this way and that.

Something made him pause. He stopped hitting the darkside, though he swung his head to dodge. Roxas took a deep cleansing breath and side stepped a dark energy ball.

He spoke quietly and calmly, "I don't need you. You might have done what you thought was best even though you were wrong." He dodged a large dark fist. "I'm stronger." 

He started pulling a large light spell into his hand, "and you will not dictate my life."

Roxas lifted Oathkeeper in the air to release the spell, "and I will be happy! Because I've chosen to be!"

A thick heavy beam of powerful light hit the darkside straight on. It dissipated in very large puff of black mist.

Roxas wiped at the tears on his face that had finally fallen, "goodbye…"

Axel released his blade and practically sprinted to him, wrapping Roxas in a tight hug. Roxas opened his fists and his keyblades disappear. He clung to Axel's chest and just cried.

Axel rubbed his back and hair, whispering soothing words, barely audible.

They stood for what felt to Roxas like hours, but eventually he pulled his face off of Axel's chest. The chain and zipper had left an imprint on the blond's face and Axel couldn't help but smile at the sight. He rubbed the tear streaks off his fiance's face gently. 

"You okay?"

Roxas nodded, "yeah. I'm okay."

"Mmm. Want to talk about it?"

Roxas shook his head, "later."

Axel smiled fondly and rubbed Roxas hair affectionately, "okay. Want to go home?"

Roxas smiled a little ruefully and squeezed Axel tighter, "I already am home."

He laughed, "I meant back to Xion and Lea's, but yeah. Welcome home Roxas."

"I'm home."

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

The next day after breakfast Roxas asked if Xion would stand in for his family for the ceremony. To her great joy she enthusiastically agreed, practically tackling Roxas onto the floor.

They talked various wedding logistics with them, and agreed to either visit or call in two weeks depending on the circumstances.

Played with the kids, had lunch and then hand in hand the duo left via a portal in the sitting room destined for Axel's world. Roxas in particular was excited to see Kathy and David, his new family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else have elaborate theories surrounding the Darksides? Just me? Okay.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Cleveland

They arrived in Cleveland, exactly one month from the day they left, outside the retirement community. Hand in hand they walked up to Axel's grandparents apartment and knocked on the door.

They heard a shuffle and an excited "that must be them!" from inside before the door opened.

"Lea! Roxas!" Kathy squealed and gave Axel a hug first before moving on to Roxas and giving him a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Grandma. Good to see you," Axel smiled. David came over and gave him a firm pat on the back with a smile. 

Kathy gushed, "we found a rabbi for you! I told him to keep today open since we didn't know what time you'd be coming. Let me give him a call and see if we can meet for lunch."

Axel laughed, "there's no rush. I mean, we're planning on staying here until we get most of the logistics nailed down."

Kathy didn't hear a word of it, already on the phone, "hello? Yes? Rabbi Henchel? They just arrived. Yes? Okay. Panera on Euclid? We'll be there. Yes. Yes. Thank you."

After she hung up the phone she said, "we're going to be meeting him soon. David, you know the Panera on Euclid, yes?"

Axel's grandfather smiled, "could you drive Lea?"

"Oh. Uh. Yeah. You'll have to give me directions," this was going a lot faster than he could keep up.

David smiled and handed him the car keys, and gave Roxas a firm pat on the shoulder in greeting as well.

Axel looked at Roxas, who shrugged with a smile. Roxas legitimately liked and cared for Axel's family, and Axel could see why in light of getting a chance to meet his.

"Ooh kay, we're going to meet the rabbi!" Axel chuckled.

They exited the apartment and Kathy explained while they walked, "he's pretty new, a young man. Totally approved of doing an untraditional, gay marriage, and he didn't ask too many questions, so I thought he might be a good fit."

Roxas said, "well it sounds like he checks the boxes."

"Which temple is he affiliated with?" Axel asked. 

His grandmother explained, "he's not. He actually works for the Cleveland Clinic as the guy they call when things go wrong and people need someone to talk to."

Axel mused, "huh. Interesting. Probably seen a lot. I could imagine spending that much time with dying people and their families probably gave him a more open perspective."

Kathy nodded, "and he asked very few questions. I hope you boys like him too. I think he'll be a good fit."

They piled into the car and headed out. On the drive over Kathy helped them get caught up in the events of the past month, mostly gossip around the retirement community, and also their search for a good venue and caterers.

When they arrived, the four ordered food and found a large table to sit in. Roxas caught them up on some of the worlds they visited, leaving out certain time loop worlds in the discussion.

"So we met an evil sorceress that casted sleeping spells on the both of us. She wanted to be able to drain some of our powers. In the dream world she gave me a different appearance, but Axel was able to find me anyways and used true love's kiss to break the spell," Roxas explained.

Kathy smiled, "oooh how sweet. I didn't know adventuring could be romantic."

Roxas chuckled, "I think it just depends on who you're doing the adventuring with."

Kathy said, "what was the world after that?"

Axel said, "oh, for that one we have a few extra guests to add. They're in a world that had a devastating disaster, but they've been rebuilding the world. It'll be an old couple, a child, and a robot. Aerith is the woman, Zack is her husband, the kid is Yuna, and the robot is named Meed, MYDDE."

David asked, "is the robot...alive?"

Roxas nodded, "he has a heart if that's what you mean."

Kathy opened her mouth to add something to the conversation but spotted someone by the entrance of the restaurant and stood to wave. Roxas and Axel weren't facing the door so they turned to see who the person was, assuming it was the rabbi they were going to meet. 

Neither expected the person was someone they already knew. 

His hair was jet black rather than blue, and he didn't sport any kind of disfiguring facial scar, but they both recognized him as Isa.

Axel stood up and tried to keep a straight face, it wasn't the first time they'd met people they knew on their travels, but he soon was hit by a wave of surprise he couldn't keep out of his expression. 

Isa looked like he'd seen a ghost. His eyes traveled between Axel and Roxas, taking in their organization style coats. There was a look of shock and recognition, he approached them slowly, and asked, "Lea?"

Axel grabbed him by the shoulders, "wait. You recognize me?"

He looked between him and Roxas and nodded.

Axel laughed and squeezed him tight, "oh my god! Isa! What the hell! You're from this world? How did we not cross paths! You're the first that we've met that remembers!"

Isa squeeze back, "L-Lea. Wow. Uh." He coughed awkwardly with a small smile, "what do you mean this world? I can't believe you're related to the Friedmans."

Axel pulled back from the hug and smiled widely, "technically I'm Lea Friedman. And I've been traveling across different worlds. Roxas is from a different world than this one."

Said blond waved in acknowledgement.

Kathy interrupted, "wait. You know Rabbi Henchel?"

"It's a really  _ really _ long story Grandma, and to be honest, probably not the best to be told in the middle of a Panera," Axel explained.

Isa raised his palm up in interruption, "so the same sex marriage I would be officiating?"

Axel grinned widely and put his arms out dramatically, "we're making it official!"

Isa found a seat and put his hands over his face, chuckling.

Roxas gave a questioning look, mostly to his fiance. He couldn't understand Isa nearly the same way Axel could. 

"Isa? You okay?" Axel sat down and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. 

Isa spoke, not moving his hands from his face, "yeah. Just trying to process this." He took a few seconds before he took a deep breath and removed the hands from his face.

"Sorry, I just haven't been this surprised in a very long time," Isa said, shaking his head.

The buzzer went off, saying the food was ready. Roxas looked poignantly at the two and said, "I'm going to pick up the food. Axel, how about you go with Isa to pay for whatever he wants to eat." He emphasized the next part, "take your time. I'm going to talk to Kathy and David about the wedding. There's. No. Rush." 

Roxas and David stood to go grab the food and Axel patted his friend in the back, "come on Isa."

The black haired man nodded and was willingly pulled along to another section of the restaurant and sat down. Axel had a quick thought and ran to grab his own food. He met Roxas at the counter and gave him a peck on the check with a big grin, "love you."

Roxas smiled a little, "yes, yes. Love you too. Now go catch up."

Axel grabbed his tray with a grin and rushed back to the Isa, sitting back down in the seat opposite him. 

"Okay, you want the sandwich or the soup? Sorry. I don't think either is actually Kosher. I'm the slacker Jew that only shows up for Yom Kippur and my own Bar Mitzvah," Axel asked smoothly.

Isa chuckled, "I thought I was going to order my own food."

The redhead waved his hand around, "you should know that was just an excuse. It doesn't really help I haven't told my folks about the past life thing, though I guess I might have to now."

"When did that start for you?"

Axel sighed, "it's why I haven't told them. It happened after the car crash that killed my parents and baby brother."

Isa looked sympathetic, "and Roxas?"

Axel smiled, "heartless invaded his world, and he remembered it all then. It's weird though, him and I are the only ones who've remembered of everyone we've met. You're the first."

Isa looked surprised, "you've met others?"

Axel started listing, using his fingers in a dramatic sort of fashion, "there's Xion, another version of me. They're married by the way. They had Sora and Ventus and they're still babies so there's no sign of them remembering. Roxas met a whole crew of all of us in Zombie World. You, me, the whole 'Departure' crew including Vanitas, a number of old Org members-"

Isa lifted his hand to pause, "wait, Zombie World?"

Axel grinned proudly, "yeah! Roxas pretty much single handedly saved that world. By the time I arrived in my pursuit of finding him, the zombies were all cleared out! It was called Sweetwater something something. Roxas and I have been having a lot of fun."

Isa chuckled, "of course you have."

Axel bit into the sandwich and pushed the soup towards his friend, "what about you? How'd you even end up a rabbi of all things?"

The man sighed, "I met Skuld in 7th grade, and she triggered the memories. She also had remembered everything at our meeting."

Axel smiled genuinely, "hey! That's great! Good for you!"

Isa smiled a little sadly, "she passed away five years ago."

Axel felt a bit like he was slapped, "w-what?"

Isa shook his head, "she had an undetected heart defect. It was sudden, and she spent 8 days in the CCU before I pulled the plug."

"S-shit Isa. God, I'm so sorry."

He shook his head and looked up and unfocused, "we'll meet again. You of all people would understand."

Axel looked back towards the table where Roxas was likely entertaining his grandparents, "yeah."

Isa said with a rueful chuckle, "I just get to be jealous again. It seems that's something God will keep placing in front of me until I truly work on that."

Axel shook his head, "no seriously. I'm so sorry. I can't imagine."

Isa sighed, "she would have enjoyed meeting you again."

Axel nodded, "yeah. It would have been good to see her."

Isa smiled sadly, "after she passed, I figured she would appreciate me doing work that supported lux. So I went to school, became a rabbi and a therapist. I work in the hospitals in the area as the on call staff for care."

He looked a little more seriously, "I don't even know how your...grandparents? The Friedmans are your grandparents? How they found me. They contacted me a week ago asking if I was willing to officiate a same sex marriage ceremony."

Axel chuckled a little, finishing off most of the sandwich, "I don't know either, but we were kind of looking for someone to officiate that'd be cool with an untraditional and same sex ceremony and also wouldn't ask too many questions about our guest list. We're inviting people from across the worlds. It seems you checked all the boxes in that regard."

Isa chuckled, "well, I wouldn't usually ask much, as weddings aren't quite the life and death stuff I usually deal with. It's not like there is anyone's life hanging in the balance at a wedding. But now that I know they're connected to you, I might." He started eating the soup in front of him. 

The redhead chuckled, "well quite a few of them aren't human."

Isa asked, "you met the king? And Sora's companions?"

Axel laughed, "oddly enough, no. Of everyone we've met so far, we haven't met King Mickey, Donald, or Goofy. But kind of like that. We even met a light heart Maleficent if you'd believe that. She's invited along with Aurora."

Isa shook his head and chuckled, "a good Maleficent. Attending your and Roxas's wedding."

Axel chuckled, "wait till you meet Demyx robot."

"This is the time I should not ask too many questions," Isa said with a touch of amusement. 

Axel laughed, "only if you're not up to hearing some seriously crazy shit. Actually that world wasn't the craziest. Not by a long shot."

Isa sighed and finished the soup quickly knocking it back, "I foresee a very long story, which doesn't seem appropriate considering the circumstances. We should probably get back to Roxas and the Friedmans."

The redhead nodded and stood taking his empty tray and dishes to the trash, "well we're planning on sticking around this world until we get all the wedding logistics down. After that it's going to be traveling around and inviting all the guests. Can't exactly send out invites in the mail."

Isa shook his head and chuckled, "please call. For myself, things haven't changed since last life in a certain regard. I spend most of my time working and don't really have much of a life outside of that. So feel free to call anytime."

Axel pulled out both the gummiphone and the cheap local phone. He checked the gummiphone first and it had already created the contact "Isa" in the listings. He put the flip phone back in his pocket and said, "man, whatever Dr. Strange did, it's impressive. You've been added to the gummiphone automatically."

Isa and Axel walked back to the table, "Dr. Strange. That sounds familiar."

"It was a superhero movie that came out a few years ago. He's invited too," Axel laughed.

Roxas saw them approaching and greeted them with a smile, "things okay?"

"Yeah, make any headway on some of the logistics?" Axel sat down next to him and squeezed the blond's hand.

"David and Kathy have been looking into possible venues. Mostly places that don't have a lot of staff who would be hanging around. Firehalls, public parks, that sort of thing."

Isa sat in the empty seat beside Axel, "since most of the guests are other worlders, do you have plans for accommodations? Why not reserve an entire campground?"

Roxas said, "that's actually not a bad idea."

Kathy then did her best to whisper to Axel, but she kind of failed because everyone at the table heard every word she said, "and you're okay with Rabbi Henchel? You know?"

Axel laughed, "I wouldn't have wanted anyone else. And yes. There's no need for secrecy. Isa already knows."

Kathy sat back with a blush, "I just wanted to be sure."

Axel grabbed both his grandparents hands, "thank you. I don't know how you found him, but thanks for bringing Isa back in my life." He looked over to his friend with a big smile.

Said blackhaired friend looked away embarrassed, and Roxas just smiled, a touch amused at Isa's discomfort.

Isa coughed, "so, there are a few questions I  _ am  _ officially required to ask."

Roxas grinned a little mischievously, "I thought you weren't going to ask too many questions."

Isa looked at Roxas in disapproval, though he could tell it was mostly in jest, "Lea has obviously rubbed off on you over the years. I can't say I approve."

Axel just laughed.

Isa coughed and continued, "how old are you? Are you both of legal age?"

Roxas and Axel both looked at each other, kind of stumped. Axel spoke for them both, "that's actually kind of tough. I left and started world jumping when I was 18. We've been messing with time so much, to be honest I don't know what age either of us are."

Isa sighed, "okaaay. Well when were you born?"

Axel said, "1999."

Roxas said, "523."

Isa sighed and rubbed at his forehead in frustration, "okay… that at least makes Lea legal. Is there any sort of documentation you could give me for Roxas?"

Roxas shrugged and pulled out his wallet and ID.

Isa looked the ID over and sighed, "not that we can use this anyway.  You live in Radiant Garden? Really??"

Roxas nodded, "it's not like yours. Just the name is the same."

Isa sighed and grumbled about ridiculousness.

Axel grinned brightly, "oooh! I have an idea!" He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a bunch of papers and handed them to his friend.

Isa looked them over carefully and critically, "how did you manage to get these?"

Axel grinned cheekily, "magical Org jacket that creates whatever I need."

Isa sighed exasperated but still with a touch of affection, "how is it that you can land in mud and come up clean,  _ still _ ?"

Axel just shrugged with a smirk. 

Isa rolled his eyes and got to business, looking over the documents, "okay. It says you're Roxas Tanaka. A naturalized citizen, born in Nara, Japan. Age 20, same as Lea."

Axel said, "Tanaka?"

Roxas groaned, "yeah. I know. It's super boring. At least Xion and Lea have something nice like Arai."

Isa raised his eyebrow. 

Axel waved his hand, "the Xion and Lea from Roxas's world. You'll meet them. Xion is standing in for Roxas's family under the chuppah. Oh! How old are you Isa?"

"Not that it's relevant, I'm 36."

"Pfff. Old man," Axel snickered.

"I'm not the one who has lived two lifetimes and still acts like a child," Isa huffed.

Roxas laughed at that.

Kathy did her not really whispering to her husband, "are you following any of this?"

The three of them startled, forgetting the presence of Axel's grandparents.

Isa spoke politely, "I apologize Mrs. Friedman, Mr. Friedman. It's a bit of a long story."

Axel rubbed his head nervously, "yeah. Uh. Maybe we can find somewhere more private to talk?"

Kathy and David looked at each other, "our apartment is a little small. Have you two gotten a hotel yet?"

Axel and Roxas shook their heads. 

Isa raised his hand, "I have a house not far from here. If you all would prefer, you're free to gather there."

There was barely a silent discussion before Roxas said, "I think that would be best. Thank you."

Isa nodded, "should you follow me? Maybe one of you two can ride with me in case you get lost."

Roxas raised his hand, "I can't drive, so I should probably go with you."

"Do you have a phone in case you're separated?"

Roxas shook his head, "Axel can just follow my heart if that happens."

Isa raised his eyebrow skeptically, "metaphorically?"

"Literally."

Isa sighed, not bothering with a logical explanation, "alright. Let's go."

 

They piled into their respective cars and Axel pulled up behind Isa's sedan and they headed out.

In Isa's car, Roxas sat in the passenger seat. Things weren't exactly bad between him and Isa, but they never exactly achieved anything remotely close past a friendship based on mutual affection for Axel/Lea and also experience of Xenmas being a giant douche and fucking with their lives.

Isa broke the silence, "so you and Lea…"

"Oh. Uh. Yeah. Axel and I met in a different world. Sorry. He goes by Axel everywhere but here."

Isa chuckled, "I shouldn't have expected anything less."

Roxas smiled a little. 

"So Lea tells me you had heartless in your world?"

"Oh yeah. Not real heartless though. I think they're more unversed heartless hybrids. They look like heartless, but they're created like unversed. No hearts to release. Either way Xion and Lea, the Lea of my world, have it managed."

"May I ask why you didn't stay with those two?"

Roxas shook his head with a smile, "the connection they had was much stronger than anything I could have nurtured by the time I met them. It wasn't meant to be. So I decided to travel the worlds and seek my fortune there."

"Hmm. And you found Lea there?"

"More like he found me. I was just wandering without any goal in mind. I did want to find him, but I was just wandering for the most part. Axel chased me down trying to find me," Roxas smiled a little fondly in thought.

Isa hummed in acknowledgement.

Roxas said seriously, "I'm glad to see you Isa."

The man looked away, he didn't really deal well with these direct displays of emotions, "yeah. You too."

Roxas smiled, "and thanks for doing this. I'd be hard pressed to think of a better officiant for us."

Isa chuckled, "are you completely sure about that? I can think of quite a few."

Roxas shook his head, "I know how much you mean to Axel. Plus it's nice to have someone who knows us. Seen everything from the beginning. Even gets this crazy past life crap."

Isa smiled, "I suppose I, how would you say, check those boxes."

Roxas smiled.

Isa asked, "so am I to assume instead of cake I should expect sea salt ice cream?"

Roxas laughed, "I hadn't thought about that actually. Maybe we'll ask Xion if she can find more cartons."

"Cartons?"

"Mm. She and her Lea found it in carton form. We haven't been able to find it elsewhere...well except for the time loop theoretically but like hell we're going back there." Roxas in his curiosity pulled up his relic display and tried to select Twilight Town. It displayed a bunch of random characters and all he could do was backtrack to other world selection to get it functional again.

"Yeah. No way are we going back there," Roxas said dismissing the display. 

"I'm almost afraid to ask. Time loop?" Isa questioned cautiously.

"Mm. Axel explains it better than I do, but essentially we were randomly transported into our past in Twilight Town.  _ That _ past. It seems Namine needed some information we were able to provide that was then given to past nobody me that I definitely remember from back then."

"I shouldn't have asked."

Roxas laughed, "we both freaked out a lot afterwards and Axel thought it was the worst idea ever at the time,  but it's okay. We're okay."

Isa shook his head, "I don't even know where to start."

Roxas chuckled, "yeah. But it's still been fun, traveling the worlds together."

"So Lea has been telling me."

"You could probably do it too if you wanted," Roxas offered.

Isa was silent for a bit, thinking before answering, "I don't think so."

Roxas looked at him questioningly before Isa continued. 

"I won't meet Skuld this lifetime anyways. This is the path she helped point me to, so I'll continue to follow it until we can meet again. I don't know what religious beliefs you follow Roxas, but at least for mine I'll say that this is the work God has given me."

Roxas looked concerned, "Skuld? What does she have to do with this? Did something happen?"

Isa sighed, "you'll hear this from Lea anyways but, you're not the first people I've met that remember."

"Really?" Roxas said excitedly. 

Isa chuckled, "don't get your hopes up. Skuld and I met when we were both 13. We picked things off right where we left off, I suppose similar to you two. Got married the day after we were both legal, and lived happily.

"The problem came when she became pregnant. We both decided to wait a while, so I'm grateful for that borrowed time that we had but… she had an undetected heart defect and the pregnancy put too much strain on her. When she passed, I knew she would want me to support and create lux. For her."

Roxas nodded sympathetically, "I'm sorry."

"Mm. It's okay. We'll meet again."

Roxas nodded, a little curious, and used his sight on Isa.

There were many many bright connections tied to his heart, in all sorts of directions, there was one now between the two of them. But there was one which was the brightest that led off. Roxas couldn't see where, but he had a feeling it was probably in the abyss where hearts lie in wait. 

"You're still connected," Roxas said simply.

"Thank you. That's kind to say."

Roxas shook his head and opened his mouth to explain to him about his ability, but that might overly complicate things, at least for the moment. He'd tell him later. Isa probably already had enough to adjust to. 

"So you were planning on getting a hotel? You don't have anywhere to stay?" Isa asked.

"Mm. Yeah. We don't really have a home base, in any world to be honest. Probably the closest would be Xion and Lea's guest room. We got to spend a couple months there while we helped them after Ventus was born. Back on Radiant Garden."

Isa chuckled, "this is all still very...disorienting."

Roxas smiled, "you're fine. It sounds like you've been through a lot on your end too."

"Mmm."

"But either way. We've been traveling so much, there's no physical home. Home has been each other, and the family we have. I dunno, maybe eventually we'll put some sort of roots down. Probably here and somewhere near Xion and Lea."

Isa smiled just a little, "well I can't be outdone by Xion. You're free to stay at my house while you're here. However, you might need to clean out one of the empty bedrooms."

"That's nice of you. Thank you. Axel will be really happy to hear that."

"I'm nearly always working, or working on the house itself, so I can't say there will be much excitement, and please,  _ please _ don't have sex on any furniture I actually use," Isa said with the faintest of smiles.

Roxas laughed, "I promise I won't start anything, but you know Axel."

Isa mock sighed, "unfortunately I do."

Roxas laughed, "I'll still try my best."

Isa nodded, "all any of us can do."

"Thanks Isa."

"Mmm." Isa continued, "how are you about continuing things right where you left off? Skuld and I had a few hangups about that."

Roxas thought for a bit before answering, "I think I might have been more bothered if Axel wasn't the way he was, or if my life on my world wasn't the way it was. I was so unhappy there that I needed to get away. And Axel this life is definitely different in certain ways. He gets nervous and scared rather than defensive and angry like he used to. He's definitely more affectionate, but I probably am too. I mean we're both just so grateful to be together.

Roxas grinned, "he's a lot geekier. Not that he didn't have that potential before, but it seemed to have blew up this life. And I'm sure I'm different too. It's like, we have that old life to have the connection, but Xion and her Lea definitely reinforced to me that 'till death do us part' is a thing. Axel and I are under no obligation to repeat the past. But that's what makes it stronger. We're choosing to be together. We're not living the past at all." Roxas grinned, "outside of that time loop."

Isa nodded, "you've changed as well. You're...more stable. Articulate."

Roxas grinned, "heh. Thanks."

Isa smirked, "and you picked up a little of Lea's less than flattering mischief."

Roxas laughed.

Isa changed the subject, "how do you think the Friedmans will handle  _ things _ ?"

"I'd like to think they'd be okay. They handled it well when I was introduced as his boyfriend. Kathy practically begged us for kids. Then they handled the engagement and then the world travel, and magic stuff. I don't think the past life stuff itself will be the problem. It's how he started to remember that'll be the problem."

"He told me that there was a car accident that killed some of his family?"

"Mmm. His parents and brother. I still kind of worry about that myself. There's a weakness in his heart, that could make him more susceptible to darkness. Not that I have any room to talk considering."

Isa lifted his eyebrow questioningly. 

Roxas growled, "long story short, my parents are assholes and I had to fight my Darkside. Xion is filling in for my family for a reason."

"I see. Well. I don't like to mix personal relationships and business ones, and I absolutely refuse to be a marriage counselor for you two in anyway shape or form, but if it is for a specific issue such as that, I'm a licensed therapist."

Roxas looked at him, "I'm… kind of impressed. Can I get back to you on that?"

Isa nodded, "of course. We're here."

They pulled into the driveway of a small single family home. Nothing particularly extravagant but still seemed nice.

"Is this yours?" Roxas asked.

"Mmm. I apologize at the size."

"Outside of Xion's and hotels, we've spent most of our time sleeping in a tent."

They both got out of the car.

"In most circles, that's called homeless," Isa teased.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Meanwhile in Axel's car.

They had all pulled out of the parking lot. Axel keeping a close eye to the sedan and the two hearts sitting inside it. 

Kathy asked, "how do you know Rabbi Henchel?"

Axel laughed nervously, "the question of the hour. You don't pull punches do you Grandma."

She frowned, "what is going on?"

Axel sighed, "I kind of want to wait until we get there to tell you."

David asked, "is there some sort of trouble?"

Axel shook his head, "no. It's not that."

Kathy asked insistent, "then what's wrong?"

Axel sighed, maybe talking them now wouldn't be so bad. "It's not about what's wrong now. It's more...stuff that happened. And it's really weird, like all the magic stuff weird. But I didn't want to tell you because I thought it might remind you guys. I don't want to hurt you."

His grandmother asked concerned, "how would you hurt us Lea?"

"It's sort of kind of related to the accident…"

"Rabbi Henchel is related to the accident?"

Axel smiled a little, "not directly. Or at all really. But how we know each other is."

"He couldn't have been a rabbi then. He only finished a few years ago."

"No Grandma. Not as a rabbi. And today has been the first time I've met him,  _ this _ life at least." Axel held his breath a little in expectation. 

They were both silent. A rarity in the Friedman family. Axel continued, "after the accident, I started getting dreams of a past life. A life with Roxas and Isa and a bunch of others. A life where I could use fire magic and traveled across different worlds. Sound familiar?"

The silence continued for a bit until Kathy spoke, "so those nightmares you had? After you came to live with us?"

Axel shook his head, "not all of them were of the accident."

"But you had them so often. I remember you refused to sleep at all for a period of time. You were having memories? Of another life?" She started crying, "why didn't you tell us? That whole time you were with us."

Axel panicked a bit, "you didn't do anything wrong! I love you guys! I was just scared I was going crazy! I couldn't use magic at first and I hadn't met anyone or seen any proof that I wasn't going crazy! I didn't want to tell you because I was so worried about that."

David asked, "does Roxas remember all of this too?"

He nodded, "yeah. It was a little easier for him though. It all came to him all at once and he was able to use magic from the get go."

Kathy rubbed at her eyes, "I wish you had told us. We would have listened. I promise we would have listened to you!"

"N-no Grandma! I know you would have! I was just so scared! I mean, I was having these dreams and memories and it scared me! If I hadn't met Master Yen Sid, I still would have thought I was just crazy!"

His grandfather asked, "Master Yen Sid?"

"He's kind of...our boss? I guess. To be honest, I think he's exactly the same as before. He lives in a world outside of time and he tries to keep the worlds in balance. I spotted him when he was walking around the park on MLK. He wanted to check to make sure this world was doing well and I recognized him from my dreams."

David asked, "when was this?"

"A few months before I graduated. When I left 'overseas' it was actually to start my training in a world that could jump start my magic again. Magic can't really originate here. But I already told you that part. After my magic came back, I found out that Roxas was out there. I...he meant so much to me last life. I loved him so much. I just wanted to find him. So I chased him down across the worlds. You got to meet him the day after we found each other again."

Kathy said fiercely, not so much angry at Axel, so much at herself, "is there anything else you are scared to tell us?"

Axel sighed, "everything? I'm still kind of scared you think I'm crazy for all of this. All I've been doing is throwing you curve balls. You should be enjoying your golden years in peace, not dealing with some weirdo that has magic fire hands and a lifetime of memories."

David said, "you're our grandson. You have been and always will be."

Kathy nodded vigorously, "we love you Lea. You're the only family we have left. You're our legacy and joy."

Axel scrubbed at his tears trying to keep an eye on the road, chuckling, "this is one of the reasons I should have waited to get to Isa's."

His grandmother smiled, "well, it looks like you don't have long to wait. It looks like we're here."

The sedan they were following pulled into the driveway of a modest home. Axel pulled along the side of the road and got out. His grandmother and grandfather both got out and pulled him into a hug.

Isa and Roxas got out and approached them. 

"In most circles that's called homeless."

Roxas smiled at seeing Axel holding his grandparents in a teary hug, "guess he told them." He grinned at Isa, "I think we've got home enough."

Isa sighed with a rueful smile, "he really didn't wait. I always thought Lea was more patient than that."

Roxas chuckled, "add that to the list of things that are different this life. He's still a bit on the weepy side though. It's cute."

Axel pulled up from the hug, "you know I can hear you guys."

Kathy huffed too, "I love you Roxas, but don't make fun of our wonderful grandchild."

Roxas smiled, "I can't promise that. If it helps I give it as good as I get it. And Isa and him would sit in silence for the rest of their lives if they didn't make fun of each other."

Axel laughed at that, "he's not wrong."

Roxas wiped at the tears on Axel's face and the gesture wasn't lost on his grandparents. They smiled fondly at the both of them.

Isa directed them all inside and got a pot of coffee going.

Once everyone was settled Axel's grandfather asked, "why don't you start at the beginning?"

"Master of Masters or Xehanort?" Axel directed the question to Roxas and Isa.

Isa mused, "I'd say Xehanort but then you'd miss out on all the organization's members involvement in the unions."

Roxas suggested, "you could start with Xehanort and then double back. Or just start with what  _ you _ remember and then explain what everyone else's involvement was later."

Axel sighed dramatically, "I think I might need a chart of some kind…"

This was going to be a very long process...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Akusai shippers! I get it. I do. If Roxas and Xion didn't exist...
> 
> This is the last of the chapters I've been tinkering away at for the time being. I'm going to be working on my other fic Obliviously where the boys are far more stupid.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Cleveland

It took a very long time to explain everything to Axel's grandparents. Eventually they did draw a chart, though Isa, Axel, nor Roxas were talented artists in any way shape or form so it was mostly stick figures with oddly shaped hair. Axel and Roxas wished they could have borrowed Dr. Strange's book, despite the heavy abridgment, just to make parts of it easier.

Oddly enough, the three all found it cathartic. It was both giving a bird's eye view to a lot of pain, but renewed connection through a shared experience. Roxas and Isa both thought independently, that they might have a better friendship this life than the last one, because of both: the shared experience, but also the detachment from the pain of it all.

Eventually evening fell and Axel drove his grandparents back to their place, and returned to Isa's via a dark corridor. Roxas and Isa had finished cleaning up the Chinese delivery they'd gotten to feed everyone earlier.

Axel walked in the door like he owned the place, not that Isa was particularly offended, "God, that went both as good and as bad as it could. They had three billion questions in the car on the way back."

Roxas smiled, "I'm happy they at least tried to understand."

Axel groaned dramatically, "I am too,  but that was rough! I think my brain is broken. Why was all the shit with the unions so fucking complicated! And that there were four different versions of Xehanort at the second Keyblade War and none of them looked or acted alike outside of being ridiculously evil, but Ventus and Roxas who look near identical are two different people. Yet Ven and Vanitas are kind of the same person, but not really?? Our lives were so fucking weird!"

Both Roxas and Isa chuckled. Isa handed Axel a cup of coffee silently. 

He took it with a grin, "Thanks. Though if I drink this, I'll probably be up all night. Don't you have work or something?"

Isa shrugged almost imperceptibly, "I rarely take any vacation time, so I think staying up to catch up, and calling off tomorrow would be appropriate. Meeting your frenemies from a past life seems a worthy reason to take a day off."

Axel gasped dramatically, "Isa! You've changed! Calling off work! Who are you?!"

Isa rolled his eyes and moved to lift the coffee out of Axel's hands, "Fine. No coffee for you, Lea. Go to bed."

Axel clutched the cup close to his chest, "Don't you dare take this heavenly nectar from me."

Roxas just chuckled at the teasing exchange. He made himself at home and poured himself a cup from the coffee machine before finding a place to sit down in the living room, and plopped down on the couch with a happy sigh. Roxas was grateful that things went well with David and Kathy. He liked them a lot.

Axel sat down next to Roxas, "Hey Roxas. Tell Isa how grumpy I'd get if he took this beautiful caffeine from me."

Roxas laughed, "Between the two of us, I'm not quite sure, you're the grumpy one."

Isa smirked and sat down in one of the chairs, "So that hasn't changed? The Keyblade's Chosen is still not a morning person?"

Roxas poked at Axel's side who yelped with a laugh, "In comparison to this lazy lump, I'm bright eyed and bushy tailed."

Isa smirked, "So there are some other things that haven't changed."

Axel huffed dramatically, not truly minding being the butt of the joke.

Isa asked only slightly more seriously, "So really, what have you two been up to? Where have you traveled?"

Axel looked to Roxas with a smile, "I think you were the first to start traveling, so how about you take this. It'd be good to explain our guest list as well."

Roxas nodded and looked to Isa, "So after I figured out things weren't meant to be with the Xion and Lea of my world, I decided to travel. The first world I hit was called Crescent City, and was similar to, what was it called? New Olons?"

"New Orleans," Axel corrected. 

Roxas nodded, "There I met the Princess of Heart of that world, a waitress named Tiana. She's been pulled into a curse by a man called the Shadowman. We traveled to meet Mama Odie, a powerful sorceress who lived in the middle of the marsh. After handling the curse and the Shadowman, Mama Odie told me Axel was out there and gave me the org coat so I could travel the corridors safely. She then told me to keep going, because we would meet eventually."

Roxas paused and smirked a little at Axel, "theoretically I could have probably stayed put, but I think she was more of a 'journey over destination' sort of person. After that, I traveled to a world called Zombie World. I had half a mind to skip out because it was fucking gross. Rotten bits of brain and bone and, ugh all over my keyblades. So fucking gross. But I encountered versions of you both along with Aqua, Terra, Vanitas, Ienzo, and Demyx, and I couldn't abandon them. Supposedly their base had fallen to zombies and they were traveling to a new base. Ienzo had been at the final stages of figuring out a zombie cure. Demyx had betrayed the group and led everyone into an ambush of a bunch of the old org members who wanted the cure for themselves. But I… kind of  _ broke _ Xemnas. Or at least I destroyed part of his powers and they retreated enough that Ienzo and everyone got to the new base."

"My honey muffin is so OP," Axel gushed dramatically. 

Roxas punched him in the arm, "Honey muffin?"

Axel grinned cheekily, "Sweet pumpkin? Sugar lumps?"

Roxas punched his arm a little harder for all the teasing nicknames.

Isa rolled his eyes at the exchange.

Axel still grinned a little cocky, "Go on, Cupcake."

Roxas glared a little but continued, "We're not going back to that world as it's been stabilized. Axel visited what was for that world, a few years after me, and the zombies had been cleared out. Plus that world's version of you and Axel were together and had adopted kids versions of me and Xion, and I'd rather not break up that happy family."

Axel gushed, "You both were sooooo cute, Roxiepoo."

Roxas just glared, "Actually Isa, you can have this version of him too."

Isa chuckled though he asked, "Though really, me and Lea? With kid versions of you and Xion?"

Axel grinned, "Yup. They were adorable. I didn't get to meet that world's version of you, though I did get to meet me."

Isa thought for a bit, "I guess I could see it. If Roxas and Xion never existed, and I never bought into Xenmas twisted logic, I could see it. But I think we both agree Lea is much better off with you. Deepest apologies Roxas. You get to be stuck with him."

Axel scoffed dramatically, "Even you won't have me, Isa!"

Roxas smirked, "Maybe if you cool it with the nicknames, I might not divorce you before we're even married."

Axel huffed, "Fine, fine. No sense of romance."

Roxas shook his head exasperatedly, though he still had a small smile. He decided to continue without further comment, "The next world after that was called Faerieland, and was like Aurora's of the past, with a twist. Maleficent had cursed her just the same, to sleep eternal only to be awoken by true love's kiss. However it was Maleficent herself that had fallen for Aurora and was the one to perform the kiss that awoken her. She had fallen to light rather than to darkness."

Axel groaned, "I'm not looking forward to revisiting that world. I embarrassed myself by hearing the name Maleficent and just shut down to anything they were saying."

Roxas grinned, "Not that I totally blame you, because I was pretty confused at first, but didn't you tell me they called you 'dim' when you visited after me?"

Axel put his head in his hands, "Not exactly how I want to be memorized."

Roxas laughed, "Well if it helps I was completely confused by the next world."

Axel cheered up, and held his hand, "That was the Christmas Carol world. Where we met again."

Isa asked, "Christmas Carol?"

Axel grinned, "Like the play! Or the book. Charles Dickens. As in the world itself was a production. It was a little fourth wall breaky, and I kind of joined the narration crew. We're inviting the two from that crew: Gonzo and Rizzo. They're a hoot. Roxas showed up right before the Ghost of Christmas Past and we didn't stick around for the Ghost of Christmas Present showed up. So Roxas was only there briefly. We...uh, kind of were excited to see each other." Axel grinned a little flirtatiously.

Roxas blushed a little and covered the embarrassment with a cough, "After that we stopped in this world and I got to be introduced to David and Kathy. Then Master Yen Sid. Then Xion and Lea's."

Axel grinned, "Then superhero world!"

Roxas waved his hand, "Which I finally understand."

Isa asked, "Superhero world?"

Axel grinned excitedly, with an expression Roxas knew as him fanboy-ing, "Yeah! All the fiction from this world is real in that one! As in the comics and movies! Roxas is holding onto a whole Blu-ray and graphic novel collection to give to Dr. Strange."

Isa looked concerned, "Like comic books for kids?"

Axel crossed his arms, "It's not just for kids."

Roxas nodded, "I admit, the movies were pretty in depth."

Axel grinned at Isa, "Don't tell me you're still a stick in the mud. Can't manage to read or watch anything vaguely fun."

Isa sniffed, "And you can't manage to have a serious bone in your body."

Axel laughed, "Well it served us well. At least in that world."

Isa interrupted, "So why would you be giving someone of that world all the fictional material of this one? Is that wise?"

Axel nodded, "For anyone else, it would be the worst idea ever, but it's all for Dr. Strange. He's the most powerful sorcerer of that world, and is most definitely well aware of not only the existence of other worlds, but also that there is 'fiction' out there about his world. Actually he knew about us from the get go, because he had a book that was the history of our world. As in 'The History of Kingdom Hearts.'"

Isa looked shocked, "What?"

Axel nodded seriously, "It had the story of us. Called 'The Tale of the Nobodies' and had the second Keyblade War too. We didn't really get to take a particularly close look at it, but yeah. He had a book about all of us."

Isa didn't know what to think about that. He preferred more concrete concepts and didn't deal well with stuff that broke his nice and neat values and logic in his head. Skuld used to criticize him for not being more open minded on occasion. Not that she herself wasn't prone to being a little too deeply serious. 

Lea meanwhile seemed to specialize in breaking every reasonable logical construct apart. He remembered that he used to say things so ridiculous he wondered if Lea himself wasn't breaking some mythical fourth wall. It seemed something else hadn't changed.

Isa shook his head again, "I really shouldn't ask."

Axel grinned, "Eh, it's fine. It's pretty heavily abridged. Dr. Strange won't judge you."

Roxas nodded in agreement.

Axel noted, "Actually there is something we should worry about. Ms. Marvel is Muslim and I don't know if she follows a halal diet or not. And I vaguely remember Squirrel Girl being vegetarian? Maybe she just liked to eat nuts."

Roxas nodded, "We'll have to have a vegetarian option."

Isa chuckled, trying not to think too deeply about books out there of his past life and worlds of fiction and performance, "I guess wedding guests with dietary restrictions are the same no matter what world it is."

Axel grinned and waved his finger, scolding a touch, "Come on Isa. You of all people should know that people are the same everywhere. Heart or no heart."

Isa chuckled, "That's true."

Roxas said, "After that world was Dagobah."

Axel nodded, "And the creepy darkness hallucination cave."

Roxas nodded, "That was a world of...I think Master Yoda said, Jedi? And Sith? He sort of knew vague stuff about keyblades. He called us ancient light warriors."

Axel nodded, "Yeah. He had a funny way of talking but Master Yoda was stupid powerful. He kind of reminded me a bit of King Mickey. Tiny, talks funny, but ridiculously badass. Like a tiny, old, Buddhist King Mickey."

Roxas nodded, "I think he was the closest to another keyblade wielder we've encountered. Very different, but the battle of light and dark was familiar. That whole world felt similar in that light and darkness were both very powerful and had the ability to shape reality. We didn't stick around too long there." Roxas continued putting his hand on his chin, "What was the world after that?"

Axel thought for a bit and brightened up, "My protege!"

Roxas smiled, "Hachi and Tosa."

Isa looked questioningly before Axel continued, "Technically Hachi and Tosa are Axel and Roxas. They're female versions of us living in magical Ancient Japan."

Isa groaned. Speaking of Lea breaking all reasonable logic. 

Axel smiled mischievously, "Aren't you excited Isa? There are going to be three of me at the wedding."

Isa groaned a little deeper and put his head in his hands.

Roxas asked, "Should we expect Riku Replica?"

Axel mused with a hand tucked under his chin, "Hmm. That's a possibility. Namine did bring him back in that golem. Wouldn't be shocked if he grew super attached to her."

Roxas nodded, "That's my thought too."

Isa raised his hand, "Okay. Stop. Start at the beginning please."

Axel laughed, "Sorry, we didn't exactly describe that world and what happened."

Roxas nodded and answered, "That world was like a version of what your world would call ancient Japan. Kairi was the queen, and Sora and Riku were her royal consorts. Riku Replica had attacked Sora, and then possessed Riku. Namine, who was the half sister of Kairi, and official sorceress for the royal family, asked our help in rescuing them. We were joined by Freya, a knight, and our female magical priestess counterparts, who's real names are also Axel and Roxas, but they go by Hachi and Tosa respectively."

Axel grinned excitedly, "Hachi is fucking badass. It's like she wound up with all the cool Axel traits. She's all fire. I even ended up giving her my old chakrams."

Isa asked, "I'm assuming you rescued Sora, Riku, and Kairi?"

Roxas nodded, "Though those three won't be coming. It will be just Tosa, Hachi, Namine, and Freya."

Axel noted, "And possibly Riku Replica."

Roxas nodded, "Namine captured him and brought him home in a golem. I wouldn't be shocked if they're shacking it up by now."

Axel grinned, "I dunno. I kind of thought Hachi had a crush on Namine."

Roxas smirked, "Oh really?"

Axel continued smiling mischievously, "Personally I think Tosa might end up with Freya and Hachi with Namine."

Roxas laughed, "Want to bet on it?"

Axel grinned and stuck out his hand, and Roxas shook on it.

Isa shock his head in exasperation, "This whole conversation is ridiculous."

Axel grinned, "Aww, come on Isa. Lighten up. Keep an open mind."

Isa had a small smile of affection, "So Skuld used to tell me too."

Axel grinned, "You can't tell me she wouldn't have found a little humor in us making bets about our otherworldly counterparts' love lives."

Isa chuckled, "She would have thought you both were ridiculous. But yes, she also would have also found it funny."

Axel grinned, "See!"

Isa coughed and changed the subject, "So where did you go after?"

Roxas said, "We went to visit my homeworld. Xion and Lea had their hands full with very energetic Sora, and newborn Ventus. We stuck around there to help for a few months."

Isa clarified, "And they don't have any memories?"

The duo shook their heads. Axel added, "We're still pretty close to them though. They don't have memories but Roxas still explained everything to them. We had a couple bumps in the road concerning my counterpart, but Xion considers us her extended family and we feel the same for them."

Isa nodded, "And after that?"

Axel yawned a bit and Roxas got up to top off his fiance's coffee. It was getting late, but they still should try and finish. Axel grinned at Roxas practically reading his mind and taking a sip of the coffee, before continuing, "We did a short detour to see Dr. Strange again and got Roxas's time controlling relic, stopped by here again to tell my grandparents the equivalent of 'Harry, you're wizard' or at least 'your grandchild has magic fire hands.'"

Roxas nodded, "And announced to them our engagement."

Axel continued, "Which thankfully went swimmingly. Then we hit legit bad Maleficent's world. Like the Maleficent we all know and not quite love."

Roxas smirked, "She's not invited."

Isa sniffed, "I should hope not."

Axel laughed, "Maybe they would cancel each other out. Light Maleficent and Dark Maleficent."

Roxas smirked teasingly, "Would you cancel out a dark version of yourself? Or team up and try to take over the world."

Axel grinned wickedly, "Good point."

Isa rolled his eyes, thankful that keeping Lea managed was not his problem.

Roxas continued, "After that was the ecological disaster world."

Isa raised an eyebrow, "That's rather post-apocalyptic."

Axel waved his hand dramatically, "You would think that, but that world was ridiculously light. The human and robot population spent a great deal of time and energy building and maintaining the nature that had been previously destroyed. To be fair we only saw one tiny pocket of it, but it was a pretty ridiculously light world."

Roxas nodded, "I never thought collecting bugs would part of maintaining the light of a world, but we were pulled into some natural collections to observe and help quantify the health of the forest they were taking care of."

Isa smiled at this, "Skuld had all sorts of interesting ideas when it came to the nature of lux. I'm sure she would have enjoyed that."

Axel nodded, "She would have liked that world."

Isa smiled a little wistfully.

Axel added, "Aerith, as in  _ that _ Aerith is an old woman in that world who's been working on maintaining the light for decades. Her husband and protege will be coming, along with a robot version of Demyx."

Isa looked questioningly, "Is this the Demyx bot you were referring to earlier?"

Axel nodded, "Robots in that world are certainly sentient and have hearts. Or at least Demyx and Yuffie do."

Roxas asked, "Yuffie?"

Axel smirked a little, "I guess it slipped my mind to tell you. I recognized Yuffie's heart. EVE-5 was Yuffie."

Roxas thought about that a bit, "Huh. That figures."

Isa lifted up his hand, "You can recognize hearts now?"

Axel grinned, "Yeah! That's kind of a new power. Roxas and I can both see hearts and the status of light and dark in them. I can occasionally see the connections attached to myself, though I'm still pretty shitty at it. Though I'm better at figuring out individuals by their heart. Roxas can see the connections between them pretty clearly."

Roxas nodded and looked at Isa seriously, "That's why I said you and Skuld are still connected. It wasn't an empty statement."

Isa didn't know what to think. Or even to feel. That was a little overwhelming. "So… where is she?"

Roxas used his sight and followed the brightest line, "It drifts off into the ether. It's pointed in the direction you yourself are focused on, but ultimately it leads off to somewhere I don't know. Kingdom hearts perhaps. But the connection is still there and still very strong."

Isa chuckled a little wetly, "R-really…"

Roxas nodded, "You're still connected."

Isa took a deep breath, in an attempt to control his emotions. He would try and unpack all of that later. After taking another long cleansing breath he turned to Roxas and said seriously, "Thank you."

Roxas smiled, "Of course."

Axel ran his hand through his hair nervously, "Didn't mean to touch on that."

Isa shook his head, "It's fine." He coughed and changed the subject, "So where did you head next."

Axel looked to Roxas and said, "Uh. That was…"

Roxas assured his fiance that he probably wouldn't break Isa, "It's okay. I already told him about the time loop world."

Axel sighed in relief, "Oh good. That was one of the most freakier experiences I've ever had."

Roxas smiled and held Axel's hand, "But we're okay and they-we're okay."

Axel smiled affectionately, "Yup. I got it."

Roxas teased and put his finger up to his temple, "Memorized?"

Axel started tickling Roxas with a laugh, "You ass!"

Roxas laughed, "Stop stop! I know I deserved that!"

Axel let up quickly, both because Roxas relented and also it was only polite. Not that Isa necessarily was uncomfortable with their flirting, but they were there to catch up.

Axel with a final chuckle continued, "After that we visited Xion, Lea, and the kids again, then came here and met you."

Isa nodded, "So you've been busy."

Roxas nodded with a smile, "We've been busy."

Axel tried to fight back a yawn unsuccessfully and Isa said, "Since I'm taking the day off tomorrow, I'll let you know what I've been up to and we can also discuss any further plans tomorrow, but I think it is appropriate to show you to your room."

Axel given permission to yawn shamelessly did so, "Thanks Isa."

The black haired man smiled a little and walked up the stairs, with the duo following behind.

There he showed them to the guest room. You could tell it might have started its life as a guest room, but over time it had morphed into a storage room of sorts. There were numerous stacks of boxes and storage containers. However the bed itself was thankfully clear outside of a relatively thin layer of dust.

Isa hummed, "It seems we'll also spend tomorrow clearing through this room, if you don't mind. Unless you have the energy to tackle the worst of it now."

Axel flopped face first, prone into the bed. Roxas chuckled, "I think we'll be fine. Thanks a lot Isa."

Isa nodded, "Goodnight."

Roxas smiled, "Goodnight."

Isa shut the door after himself and Roxas peeled off his jacket, shoes, and pants. Leaving himself in a shirt, socks, and boxers. He then forcefully rolled Axel over to pull off his jacket for him. 

Axel groaned groggily, "You stripping me would be so much sexier if I weren't exhausted as fuck."

Roxas chuckled, encouraging Axel to move his shoulder and arm out of one of the sleeves, "It's been a pretty eventful day."

Axel chuckled at that, fully obeying any of Roxas's manhandling, "Despite the fact that there were no worlds to save. I don't think either of us summoned our keyblades at all."

Roxas smiled, "Nope. But it's not everyday you meet your third best friend and have to explain  _ everything _ to your closest relatives."

Axel chuckled, "Isa is kind of second best friend, despite Xion in our lives. She's not exactly the Xion that remembers."

Roxas nodded, "Mama Odie told me that it would be too difficult to find her. That it would just be you. Maybe next life."

Axel looked up at him for that, "Really? She said that?"

Roxas nodded, "It wasn't exactly direct, but she inferred that it was Xion. It would be far too difficult to find her. That I'll just have to 'make do' with you."

Axel chuckled, "I think she might have said something similar to me, but I was a little freaked out to process much. As cool as it would be to be a trio again, I can't say I'm unsatisfied either. Is that bad? It's not like we're forgetting her."

Roxas smiled, finished with getting Axel officially out of his coat and shoes, "We've got that piece of her you know? It's not meant to be, this life. I just got this feeling that she's perfectly fine where she is. I'm happy, and you're happy, and she's probably happy. And now we have Isa, too."

Axel grinned with happiness and put his hands being his head, "Shit. Life is so damn good."

Roxas having completed his task, scooted into bed and snuggled onto Axel's chest, who moved his arm to hold him with a squeeze, "Yeah. It is."

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the boys are returning to most of the old worlds, I figured a review chapter was in order.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Cleveland, Muppets World (Treasure Island)

The next day, Axel, Roxas, and Isa had all gotten to work on clearing out the guest room. It was a great time to talk. 

Roxas said, as he opened a box containing various, odd kitchen tools, "So the plan is, we get things finished logistically on this world."

"Meaning, venue, caterers, accommodations for everyone, etc.," Axel provided, as he unpacked his own box of what appeared to be old sheets. 

Roxas nodded and continued, "Once we have gotten all that nailed down, then we travel the worlds and invite people. Even though I can control the flow of time between jumps, it's only polite to give everyone an opportunity to prepare or refuse for whatever reason."

Axel held up a particular fitted folded sheet for inspection and Isa directed it into the donate pile, "I don't know why anyone would refuse though. We would be picking them up and dropping them off as if no time had passed in their world."

Roxas noted, "Either way, we need to arrive early enough to give people time to pack or if they desire to give gifts. They need time for all of that."

Isa smirked and directed Roxas to put the hard boiled egg machine into the donate pile, "There isn't an interdimensional Target registry?"

Axel laughed, "We're always making things complicated."

Roxas continued, "After that we're going to stop by Master Yen Sid's. He's letting us use a gummiship to transport everybody. We'll stop by the worlds, pick everyone up, and come back here for the wedding."

Isa suggested, directing a fondue kit into the donate pile as well, "How long do you plan for the wedding to be? It seems an awful lot of work to get everyone here for a day."

Axel put his hand on his forehead, "You're right! And I'm sure everyone would probably enjoy it if it was an extended experience. Not the wedding itself, but just being in a different world and spending time with other people from a different world."

Roxas suggested, "What about a week?"

Axel grinned, "Make it two. I think that seems perfect for a vacation, and enough time to spend with everyone without it getting old. Hopefully it'll be a good exotic vacation for everyone."

Isa directed Roxas to put an old egg beater into the keep pile. Roxas had to ask, "You're keeping that?"

Isa nodded, "It sparks joy."

Axel asked, "Sparks joy?"

Isa explained, "It's a cleaning technique from Japan. Get rid of anything that doesn't spark joy."

Roxas lifted up the egg beater, "And this sparks joy?"

Isa nodded and then smirked at Axel, "Lea however does not spark joy, so he needs to go."

"Har har har. Very funny, Isa," Axel pouted.

Isa continued a little more seriously, "Skuld and I used to bake together. I had been planning on starting it up again, and now I feel a little more motivated."

Roxas set the egg beater a little more reverently in the keep pile.

Isa said, "So Yen Sid is okay with all of this?"

Roxas shrugged, "I've only seen him twice, and for the most part, seems to be okay?"

Isa sighed in relief. 

Axel looked questioningly at him, "What's up, Isa?"

Isa shook his head, "Logically, I know Yen Sid is different, but there's something about him that reads as just another puppet master with too many secrets to hide. After being Xenmas's dog for so long, I'm a bit sensitive those types. I never want to be put in that sort of position again."

Axel conceded, "I don't think you're wrong. Master Yen Sid always kept his cards close to the chest. But I personally can't hate him too much. He's given me quite a few second chances last life, and I wouldn't be here with Roxas now, without him."

Isa lifted his hand, "I'm not faulting you for following your old master, but I'm more saying for me personally, I can't. I refuse to be taking orders from a puppet master again, good natured or not."

Axel smiled kindly, "I don't think anyone would fault you for that."

Roxas nodded in full agreement and said, "Plus, your work here seems to be pretty fulfilling. You've made a lot of connections. Far more than I've seen for most hearts I've encountered."

Isa nodded with a small smile, "It is pretty fulfilling. I think Skuld was the one who pulled me into this work. Between the horror we experienced in the CCU, and her desire to support and protect lux… Not that I don't wish everyday she were by my side again, but… she also helped direct me into being in a place to help others. It hasn't been a bad life."

Roxas asked, "CCU?"

Isa waved his hand, "I often forget people don't always understand medical jargon. CCU stands for Cardiac Care Unit. It's just a specialized ICU, Intensive Care Unit. People on death's door tend to end up in an ICU of some sort, not that that would be my preference. Hospice is invaluable. I'm sure you both agree with me that there are fates worse than death."

The duo nodded in agreement.

"My job has been to talk to families and occasionally patients who are going through the various experiences of the ICU. Mostly I just listen and ask the right questions. But I do believe that I help. People are often at the worst point of their lives, and I know how that feels. Sometimes they just need to know there is someone who cares enough to listen, and that's all they really need."

Axel rubbed the back of his head, "Shit. And I thought the work we did was important."

Isa smiled, "I'm sure it is. It's only that this is the path that's been set for me by God. You've been given your own path, and I'm happy for you in that."

"When the hell did you turn into Freddie Rogers, Isa?" Axel teased a little. 

"Freddie Rogers?" Roxas asked. 

Axel waved his hand around, "He was a kid's show host. Super wholesome. If I'd been able to see hearts I'm sure he would have been one of those Super Pure Light Heart types."

Roxas nodded. 

Axel continued, "But if you keep giving me this Freddie Rogers crap, I'm not going to be able to make fun of you, Isa."

Isa smirked, "Ahh. Finally I have truly been granted a life of peace."

Roxas snickered.

 

\--------------------------------

 

After a few weeks of looking at venues, and meeting with various caterers, they had finally figured everything out. They were going to be renting an entire campground. There were numerous cabins, and a couple large halls along with the surrounding forest; it was all theirs for a month available next year.

The place was beautiful, the cabins were comfortable and nice, and it was totally isolated. It checked all the boxes. They also had confirmed via gummiphone, that they were going to be picking up the Radiant Garden crew early and dropping them off two weeks before. Xion and Lea were more than willing to help prep things for her boys and Kathy was excited to spend time with great-grandkids, that Axel had to explain frequently, weren't technically his. 

Their last night before they left, everyone had dinner out at a particularly nice restaurant in town. 

David raised his glass, "To Lea and Roxas!"

Axel disagreed, "No way. To you three, because Roxas and I wouldn't have gotten it done without you all."

Kathy waved her hand, "It was enjoyable spending so much time with you. Plus I doubt any of my mahjong friends ever got to go through one of those portal things to see venues, when they were helping their families do their weddings."

"You're just lucky you fit in Roxas's coat, Grandma," Axel chuckled.

Isa smiled a little, "He's quite right Mrs. Friedman. Those dark corridors are really quite dangerous."

She sighed, "But it was so very convenient. I can see why Roxas still hasn't learned to drive. That was a very convenient way to travel. Though now I'm wondering, what do they use in your world?"

Roxas shrugged, "Around town most people just walk. Some of the bigger cities have trains and trams but everyone usually just walks where they need to go. For traveling from city to city, people either use an airship, or if they've spent the time domesticating a chocobo, they're equally fast."

Axel asked, "Chocobo? Like the meat?"

Roxas nodded, "If you travel a lot, some people will put forth the effort to tame one. They tend to only allow people they like ride them, but supposedly they're a good way to get around. One of my nanny's brother was a chocobo breeder and I got to visit his farm."

Axel grinned a little excitedly, "Can we see some chocobo on our honeymoon?"

Roxas shrugged, "Why not. I'm sure Mr. Billy would probably be okay visiting the farm again."

Axel grinned and put his hand to support his chin, happy to be making vacation plans with the love of his life. 

His grandmother asked, "Which world are you going to visit first?"

Roxas mused, "We didn't really discuss it actually. I suppose we could just do them in order."

Axel grinned playfully, "What would the fun of that be?"

Roxas smirked, "Well then what would you suggest?"

Isa smirked as well, "Likely the most obtuse fashion possible."

Axel crossed his arms arrogantly, "I will have you know I figured we could draw the names out of a hat."

Isa rolled his eyes, "But why do something completely logical like go in order, when you can leave everything up to random chance."

Axel with a cocky grin said, "You can't say Lady Luck hasn't favored me on occasion."

Isa with a note of frustration, "No need to push it though."

Roxas mediated with a chuckle, "It's fine, Isa. I don't mind. Actually it might be kind of fun."

Isa with a small sigh, "This is why you're probably much better suited to be with him. I don't think I could tolerate Lea's particular breed of ridiculous."

Axel grinned and wiggled his fingers teasingly, "Love you too, Isa."

Roxas chuckled at his fiance, not particularly threatened in the slightest. Isa and Roxas had definitely bonded over they're time here, especially with the mutual enjoyment of making fun of Axel/Lea.

Axel pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket, tore a number of sheets and wrote out each if the worlds they were required to visit: Crescent City, Good Maleficent, Christmas Carol, Superheros, Creepy Hallucination Cave, and Mah Protege. Technically they already had invited the people of the ecological disaster world. He mixed them up and flipped them over face down on the table. 

Axel grinned playfully, "Do the honors, Sugar Lump?"

Roxas smirked with a touch of a glare added in, "Only if you never call me Sugar Lump again." He lifted one of the sheets of paper. It said "Christmas Carol."

Axel grinned, "See! Great luck. Where we first met."

Roxas chuckled, "You mean the world that I didn't understand at all and I was in probably less than an hour."

Axel shrugged, "Probably not even 30 minutes, but who's counting. Don't worry too much, Roxas. It's just a world with a very fragile fourth wall. Either way, I'll count it as a good omen as it being our first."

Roxas shrugged, "I'm just glad you made friends there I guess."

Axel grinned a little playfully, "Yeah, and I found my  _ best _ friend there."

Roxas covered his face in embarrassment, "Axel! How can say those lines with a straight face!"

Axel grinned widely. It was difficult to get Roxas truly embarrassed, or at least last life, but it seemed there were parts of this new life that rubbed off on him. That Japanese style level of embarrassment of public declarations of affection had caused his fiance to blush much more often than last life. He knew not to push it  _ too _ much, but it was still a very, very amusing reaction. He couldn't get enough of all of Roxas's reactions. Life was awesome.

Kathy cooed at the affection and held her husband's arm. Isa just smirked. Everyone at the table was truly happy for them. 

David raised his glass again, "To Lea and Roxas!"

This time Kathy and Isa weren't interrupted and lifted their own glasses, "To Lea and Roxas!"

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

The next morning Isa saw them off in his living room after they had breakfast and then cleaned up themselves, helping Isa get their sheets in the wash and other such things to repay him for his hospitality. Roxas opened the portal to Victorian London though the relic gave an odd notation that he didn't quite understand, much like Earth: WALL-E. This gave the notation "Muppet World (Victorian London)," which confused him, but nearly everything about that world confused him last time. 

With a fond promise to Isa that they'd be back a few weeks before the wedding next year, and that they'd call before then, Axel and Roxas stepped into the dark corridor hand in hand.

  
  


The duo arrived on what appeared to be a ship in the ocean, similar to the ones of the Caribbean: the pirates Sora used to favor so much. They looked at each other's order magic, that fitted them in worn waistcoats over what might have passed as a white shirt once, and aged pants tucked into buckled boots. Definitely piratey, if a touch less gaudy.

Axel recognized that they were on the correct world by the creatures. It was just like before, with humans and all manner of furry or feathery beings milling about on the ship.

Roxas questioned, "Is this the right world?"

Axel nodded and was already tracing his eyes through the crowd in the hopes of spotting some familiar faces, "Oddly enough, yes. The last time we were there, it was a production of a Christmas Carol. Maybe they moved on to something else." He spotted Gonzo and Rizzo sitting in the crow's nest and pointed, "Look, there they are."

They both moved their way across the ship and climbed up to the crow's nest without looking  _ too _ unnatural and dropped inside. 

Gonzo exclaimed, "Lea! And the ghost guy! Good to see you!"

Rizzo said, "Hey, I remember you. You were the guy from the Christmas Carol. You skipped town not even halfway through."

Axel laughed, "Sorry about that. Roxas and I needed to catch up. By the way, official introduction, this is Roxas."

Roxas shook Gonzo and Rizzo's tiny furry hands politely.

Axel grinned, "And I go by Axel now. Not that I won't answer to Lea exactly, but call me Axel from now on anyway."

Rizzo asked, "From Guns and Roses?"

Axel winked, "Nope, but still a great association."

Gonzo said, "So what are you guys doing here? We're not narrating this one. I suppose we could toss you two in as generic seamen. How good are you two at sea shanties? Maybe the accordion?"

Axel laughed, "Actually we're here to invite you and Rizzo to a wedding. Roxas and I are getting married."

Gonzo screamed loudly, "TO WOMEN!"

Everyone including the crew down on the deck stopped what they were doing to look up at them. When nothing else happened, the crew turned back to their business. 

Gonzo a little more calmly said, "Sorry about that guys. It's 1996. We have to put certain protections in place for 'family friendliness.' Come back for our shows in 2011 and 2014 and you'll practically be able to kiss on screen. KISS WOMEN!"

Rizzo grinned without skipping a beat and exclaimed, "Congratulations!"

Roxas was just confused and didn't know whether to be angry and defensive or not, but Axel patted his shoulder with an amused smile, silently letting him know he figured this all out, and it was fine, and would explain it to him later.

Gonzo asked, "Can I bring a plus one?"

Axel shrugged, "Sure."

Gonzo swooned, "It's not a party without my Camilla!"

Rizzo asked, "So when is the wedding?"

Axel shrugged again, "We can kind of control time to a certain degree, so whenever for you? We'll be providing all accommodations and transportation, and will pick you up and drop you off, so that no time has passed for you in your world. It'll be two weeks our time, so pack accordingly. When would be a good time to stop by and pick you up?"

Gonzo said, "If you pick us up in a week, we'll be on our later productions. The studio loved guys like you during those years. The audience demanded a certain level of representation."

Rizzo just said excitedly, "Other world road trip! I'll get the chips! Maybe I should make a mix-tape."

Axel gave a thumbs up, but Roxas just held his head. This whole world was confusing. Why was it always so confusing? He was so grateful that Axel seemed to be understanding it all.

Gonzo asked, "You guys want to stick around? We could always use a couple more seamen. Especially if you play the accordion."

Axel shook his head, "Naw. We need to be going. More guests to invite. See you in week?"

Roxas at least figured this was his cue to pick out another strip of paper from his pocket. It said "Mah Protege." It seemed no one was paying attention to what was going on above them, so from the crow's nest Roxas opened the portal to Nippon.

Gonzo and Rizzo waved, "See you soon!"

Roxas with a grip on Axel's hand, climbed out of the crow's nest and they hopped out in midair, and into the dark portal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone remember the ridiculous censoring of the 90s? Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune are totally cousins. Totally.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Nippon

They arrived right outside the tall wooden gate of Namine's complex, wearing the same kimono as before. The duo stood looking at the wood and stone, figuring out the correct way to alert the occupants they had arrived. Was there some sort of door bell? Do they just knock?

Unprompted the door opened a crack and the little tanuki boy they recognized as the servant of Namine popped his head out. When he saw them, he smiled brightly, pushed the door open wider, and with a bit of pride exclaimed, "You're here! My mistress said you had arrived! Please follow me!"

After following the little servant across the grounds and through the house, Roxas and Axel arrived at a large room set with multiple tables, and an elaborate spread of food. But that wasn't what really caught their eyes. Everyone from their last journey was there, along with a few new faces. 

Axel grinned happily, "Hey guys! Wow! You're all here!"

Namine smiled brightly and directed them to sit at the two empty spots, with food spread elegantly across it.

Roxas said with a smile and dug in, "Thanks Namine. This looks great."

Axel grinned, "Yeah, this is quite the reception. Don't tell me you organized this just for us."

Hachi smirked in a very familiar cocky way, Axel all the way to her core, "Of course not, you Doofus."

Axel smirked back, happy to see his protege, "Good to see you too."

Namine smiled a little less brightly, "I wish it were just a social visit. It seems we are in need of your help again."

Roxas asked suddenly serious, "What's going on?"

Namine shook her head, "Dinner first. We can talk business after. Also, I'd like to introduce these two. One you may already be familiar with." She put her hand up and turned towards a dark corner of the room behind her. A person emerged from the shadows looking similar to Riku in a black kimono, but with a glowering expression. 

Namine said, "This is the spirit we encountered on your last visit. He has been most helpful since then. He goes by the name of Riku as well."

Axel and Roxas looked at each other with knowing smiles. Seems Riku Replica did get attached to Namine like they thought. 

Namine directed their attention to one of those seated at a different table. It kind of surprised them as the young man had very little presence. If they hadn't been directed to look at him, they wouldn't have been able to see him, though now that they were looking at him, he looked solid. 

"This is Shi. He defected from the people we are going to be fighting."

The young man had black cat ears peeking out among short black hair, and his eyes were shifting in faded muted colors. He tipped his head slightly in acknowledgement before continuing to eat silently.

Namine continued, "Shi is a death mage and we're very grateful for his help. You may also speak freely in his presence. It should not disrupt the order. He is quite trustworthy."

Shi continued to face down towards the table and ate quietly and elegantly. The lack of presence was a little unnerving, but despite the silent behavior and declaration that he was a "death mage," he wasn't particularly creepy and there was no malice. Axel thought, he must be on the shy side. A tiny part of him thought he was kind of cute.

Axel's female counterpart, Hachi interrupted, "Namine told us you two would show up, but I'm still surprised."

Axel grinned brightly, "Well, we're here to invite you on a bit of a off-world trip. Roxas and I are getting married!"

Namine clapped her hands in happiness, "Oh that's wonderful!"

Freya, the rat knight, spoke up brightly with a joking smile, "Good tidings! Roxas may make an honest knave of thee."

Axel laughed, "He has his work cut out for him, making me honest."

Freya laughed, "tis true. Yet still, much glad tidings is thus. My congratulations."

Hachi grinned, but there was a hidden tightness that both Axel and Roxas picked up on, "Congratulations!"

Tosa smiled warmly, but again there was something not quite genuine there, "Congratulations."

Axel and Roxas both decided to ask about it later. Something was up with their counterparts of this world, but it wasn't worth getting into it now. Axel continued, "So since we last saw you, we've gained the ability to control time between world jumps. So we'll pick you all up when you're ready, and spend two weeks at my homeworld. Then we can drop you all back as if no time has passed at all. The food and housing won't be nearly as nice as all that Namine has provided, but I hope you guys can still have a good time."

Everyone's ears perked up at this. Even Riku Replica seemed interested. 

Freya said, "Two weeks in an otherworldly place?"

Axel laughed and waved his hand around, "It probably won't be anything too mind blowing. We found a quiet isolated spot in the woods. My homeworld is only humans and no magic, so people might freak out if they met any of you and some of our other guests, so we're kind of doing things in the middle of nowhere. We still hope it'll be a good experience for everybody, outside of just the wedding."

Hachi questioned, "No magic? Then how did…" she made a motion with her finger pointing all up and down Axel.

Axel said with a wave of his hand, "Long story. Which I'm sure we can get into later."

Namine looked overjoyed, "This is so wonderful!"

Tosa asked, a little hopeful, "Will there be more marshmallows?"

Roxas smiled back, it seemed his female counterpart was showing a little more personality than the last time he was here. She was kind of showing zombie-esque behavior before. "We can certainly arrange it."

Axel smirked, "Don't tell me you've already gone through the ones I left with you."

Tosa looked away and bit her lip a little guilty, "I've still followed the rule that they need to be eaten with friends. I've been spending time with friends more. It's not my fault they're delicious."

Axel and Roxas laughed brightly, which made Tosa smile shyly.

Roxas asked, "So what have we missed here?"

Tosa and Hachi tensed slightly, while Freya and Namine's smiles were bright. 

Freya, eager to tell the tale, spoke, "Tis a quest to find our new comrade, Riku, a stable form."

Riku Replica had already blended back into the shadows, not gracing the group with his physical presence, though they could tell he was still there. 

Namine further explained, "Riku was an unattached spirit. If I had released him, he would have drifted until he could have possessed someone else, or he would have just dissipated when he truly ran out of energy."

Namine lifted a small yellow stone attached to a leather strap around her wrist. The stone was shaped similar to a comma, "We journeyed to find this. A powerful magatama, that was able to stabilize him." She smiled a little and turned to the shadowy corner behind her, before she continued, "It does come with a few restrictions. But Riku was willing to accept them."

Roxas asked, "Restrictions?"

Freya supplied, "Namine tis Riku's Mistress. Her orders are divine."

Namine added, "Not that I would order Riku to do something he truly hated, but if he tried to go against orders, it would be quite painful for him."

The duo looked at the shadowy corner and Axel said, "Well. If everyone's in agreement."

Namine nodded, "Great Lord Kairi was less than pleased at first, but she's come around since then." She clapped her hands firmly and said, "Speaking of this. It seems everyone is finished with dinner. Shall we go talk business over tea?"

Everyone clapped their hands with a "Thanks for the food," and got up, following Namine into a large tatami room. The group found a place to sit on the floor, and a few servants handed each person a cup of green tea.

After everyone had a few pleasant sips, Namine started her explanation, "The kingdom is in danger once more. This time, the attack was not directed towards the royal family itself, but the western mountains. The nation relies on the fresh pure air and clean water that comes from Mt. Arai, but it has been replaced by evil miasma. Heartless have also started appearing on the foothills of the mountain. We've been tasked to climb the mountain and remove the source of the miasma."

Namine paused and directed to their newest member of the team, the cat eared young man, "Shi originally came from there. He's told us the source is a nine tailed fox that goes by Xenmas."

Axel and Roxas chuckled. 

Namine smiled a little, "Let me guess. That's a familiar name."

They both nodded as Roxas spoke, "He was our boss, and then our enemy, last life. I have a feeling we probably also know his true name if that's a possibility."

Namine smiled and then really grinned, "Oh that would certainly give us an advantage! Speaking of, we might need to think of something to call the two of you if need be."

Axel laughed, "Why not 'Eight' and 'Thirteen?'"

Hachi tried to sound it out, "Eito? Sachin?"

Axel grinned with finger guns, "Not quite but let's go with that anyways."

Tosa asked, "Does it have a meaning?"

Axel could feel the translation magic working, "It means eight and thirteen. Hachi and Tosa, in the language of where I'm from."

Even Roxas was looking a little amazed. Axel thought he probably wasn't requiring any language translation in this world.

Hachi nodded in approval, "Good. We don't need a repeat perform like last time, _Eito_."

Axel laughed, "Not that I'm looking for that either."

Roxas shivered to himself in memory of that. Having one's true name gave someone a level of power over another. Roxas didn't fare well emotionally when Axel got possessed by Riku Replica in their last visit here, thanks to them using each other's names. 

Namine nodded in approval, "We'll leave at dawn for Mt. Arai. Is there anything you would like to add, Shi?"

Shi opened his mouth to speak but closed it and shook his head. His facial expressions didn't change, but his cat ears drooped. 

Namine coaxed, "It's okay. Whatever you would like to say is fine."

Shi nodded before he spoke, he had a quiet but clear voice, "Xenmas is very powerful. I...I hope we will survive."

Axel grinned cockily, "We beat him last life. We can take him down now."

Roxas teased, "Actually he handed your ass to you. Sora, Riku, and King Mickey took him down."

Axel clicked his tongue, "Why you gotta tell them that?" He sighed dramatically, "Well at least we have you. The second you showed up, Xenmas couldn't get out of there fast enough."

Freya said, "Thine tale tis remembered! Last we journeyed, thou spoke of it. Pardon mine crudeness yet to repeat, thou said Xenmas thoughts twas thus 'Oh Shit, Roxas tis here and he shalt murder me!' Tis correct?"

Axel laughed, "That's exactly right. The second keyblade war. Though I suppose that's a good story to tell as we travel."

Roxas smiled comfortingly at Shi, "Either way, we know what level of power Xenmas is capable of. But it'll be okay. We've faced worse."

Shi's cat ears perked up at this, betraying to stoic look on his face. He nodded sharply.

Namine smiled, "With that said, if there are no further questions, you're free to relax and prepare for tomorrow. Feel free to wander the gardens and the grounds. You're also free to rest in your rooms as well. I myself am going to do the latter." Namine rose and with a small smile with a touch of mischief directed to Axel and Roxas, she excused herself.

Shi excused himself quietly and they felt the shadow in the corner follow Namine out. Freya excused herself as well, wishing to sharpen and properly maintain her weapons.

Axel grinned at Roxas and they both knew they had the same thought. Divide and conquer. They were going to find out what is really going on with their counterparts.

Axel started on Hachi, "Hey less cool Axel!"

Hachi grinned cockily, "You said that wrong. You meant to say 'more cool Axel.' Your translation magic is acting up."

Axel laughed and with a wicked grin said, "Think this place has a good spot to spar?"

Hachi cracked her knuckles, "And you get to regret giving me the chakrams? They like me more now. Let's go find out."

 

Meanwhile Roxas turned to Tosa with a small, "Hey."

Tosa nodded, looking a touch more curious at her male counterpart, than Roxas could tell from the last visit.

Roxas gave a friendly smile and asked, "Would you like to tour the gardens with me?"

She nodded and stood and they both took a walk, in the opposite direction to the Axels. Roxas spoke directly, as skirting around issues was never his style, "So what's going on with you and your Axel?"

The female Roxas paused misstep, taking a second to take in the surprise, before taking a breath and answering, "You can tell?"

The male Roxas nodded seriously. 

She sighed, "She's. I don't understand her."

They got to the edge of the house and there were a number of outdoor sandals waiting for use. They slipped them on and started their walk around the manicured garden. 

Roxas said, "How about you start at the beginning?"

She nodded, "Since you've been here, Freya and Namine have created excuses for Axel and me to visit. Namine told the leaders that she has decided to train the both of us, and she has for certain, but we also just hang out. It's been really nice. When we're back on the temple grounds, Axel and I have been spending time together too. We spar sometimes, and help each other on our daily tasks, but we've also just… spent time together. Mostly to complain about the higher ups." Tosa smiled slightly. 

Roxas nodded indicating he was listening and waited patiently for the long blonde haired woman to continue. She didn't, or at least not at first. She looked a little wistfully out on the garden. Eventually Roxas interrupted, "What happened?"

She sighed sadly, "I don't know. I must have said or done something wrong. I'm inexperienced with friendship. On our mission to help Riku, something happened and Axel hasn't been the same. I don't like avoiding issues, but I also don't know what issue I need to address. I asked her if I did something wrong, but she said it wasn't me." 

She frowned with her jaw tense, almost spitting out her next words, "I wish she'd just talk to me, but she won't. I know I'm inexperienced but I still thought our friendship was important. Would it be that difficult to be honest and truthful? What exactly does she need to hide? She says it doesn't have anything to do with me, but that's an obvious lie."

Roxas nodded, "What would you like to do?"

Tosa smiled a little ruefully, "If I'm totally honest with myself, probably beat her until she confesses. But we've stopped our sparring sessions since then." She sighed, "I can't help but think I really did something wrong, and I don't know what. Maybe she just got tired of me. It's not even worth it being honest with me for what I've done wrong. I already know I'm inferior."

Roxas questioned, "Inferior? In what way."

She shrugged with a slightly sad look, "I don't know what I'm doing in terms of being a friend. And it looks like I've already failed at it. Greater Sora just exudes everything it means to be the leader of the light shrine, and friendship and connection to others just... I know I'm getting better, but I don't think I could ever reach his level."

Roxas nodded, "I forgot about the lesser Sora/greater Sora thing. I still think it's kind of bullshit."

Tosa shook her head, "Axel used to say that too. But it doesn't exactly stop being true. I can't not compare myself, and he's obviously got friendship mastered. The queen herself would do nearly anything for him. Meanwhile I can't keep one of the few friends I have."

Roxas asked seriously, "Did you know I was born from Sora? Not this life, but last one?"

She asked confused, "Greater Sora was your mom? Oh no. Wait. It was that Nobody thing, right?"

Roxas nodded, "As a Nobody my true name was Sora, and my false one was Roxas. I wasn't meant to exist. I was shell that held parts of Sora that I eventually needed to give back." Roxas smirked a little, "In terms of feeling inferior, I'd like to think I'd win. Just to make you feel inferior at being inferior."

Tosa smiled at the joke.

Roxas continued a little more seriously, "Despite the fact I wasn't meant to exist, I did anyways. I was me and I never stopped. Roxas became my true name. Roxas is who I am and who I was and Sora was just my other. An equal in a way. Different but intrinsically connected."

Roxas wondered about something. He was kind of curious if it was still possible this lifetime. I couldn't hurt to test it out. He lifted his right hand and with Sora in his mind, summoned Kingdom Key to his hand, with a small laugh. Guess it worked. 

"This is actually Sora's keyblade. Me and Xion were also able to summon it, me being a mirror to Sora and Xion being a mirror to me."

Tosa looked at it closely, "But that's not the weapon you were using before."

Roxas smiled and nodded, dispelling Kingdom Key. He then summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion. "These ones are mine. Technically they're connected to Sora's memories but I'm the only one who can wield both at once. They're mine."

Tosa asked, curious about her male counterpart's confidence, "How did you switch? From using Sora's to using yours?"

Roxas chuckled, "A bit of a long, painful story. But essentially Xion was the bravest of us all. A piece of her heart came to reside in mine and unlocked the two hearts I was born from. I always carry a piece of her with me, this life and the last."

Tosa looked at him and the keyblade carefully, "So...Axel isn't the only one in your heart?"

Roxas shook his head, "No. But the same is true for him. Xion was and always will be a part of us. It's a special case with her, but that's not to say it isn't true with you either. You're far more connected to the people around you now. You've left a piece of you that all the people who you've influenced will carry into the future. Don't feel inferior. I'm sure your Sora is probably just as powerful as mine was, but that's still no reason not to see yourself as important, influential, and worthy."

Tosa looked at him seriously, taking in the words. She processed through them and eventually nodded.

Roxas smiled, kind of curious but hoping that it might prove his point, "How does knowing one's name give someone power?"

Tosa didn't particularly mind the seemingly random change in subject, "It's because there's some part of your name that's tied to your soul."

Roxas mused, "Then what about me? Last life, my true name was Sora, but eventually I became no one _but_ Roxas. More to the point for my fiance, Axel isn't his true name at all, both lives."

Tosa looked surprised, "Wait, Axel's not his name?"

Roxas shook his head. 

Tosa was truly confused, "But that's impossible. What happened with Riku possessing him before couldn't have been possible."

Roxas smiled, "Both lifetimes he was born Lea. He still goes by Lea for people who have a deeper connection to him with that name, but like last life, he has preferred to go by the false but made real name."

Tosa thought about this deeply, "One's name is meant to be a tie to the soul. A soul recognizes its own name. Can one change the name of their soul?"

Roxas grinned widely, "Axel and I are both cases of it, aren't we? I know it's a bit convoluted, but what I'm trying to say is, don't bear the burden of 'lesser Sora.' You're Roxas. You are your own person. You might have strong connections to Sora, but don't think you're a mockery of him. A shadow. You're not. You have your own unique heart. Your own gifts and skills and talents and takes on the world. And by spending time feeling inferior, you're holding back."

Tosa frowned at this, "I don't like holding back."

Roxas laughed, "Neither do I."

Tosa nodded and smiled a little. Roxas smiled back.

Tosa growled a bit, "This still doesn't solve anything with Axel though."

Roxas said, "No. But at least it should give you a better perspective on your end."

She frowned, "In what way?"

"Are you totally convinced that you did something wrong and all of this is your fault?"

She frowned, "Well...I thought so. I mean it is still a possibility."

Roxas nodded, "And it's not bad to think that it could always be a possibility. If you don't look in the mirror once in a while, you'll just crash through life hurting everyone around you. But I very much doubt that you're that sort of person. I think you were a little _too_ wrapped up in your own insecurities. But now? What do you think are other possibilities going on with your Axel?"

She frowned, "I guess there could be something going on with her. Maybe she's working through something on her end."

Roxas nodded and smiled, "I thought the same. My Axel is off talking to yours, so I'm sure he'll try to help her figure things out."

Tosa chuckled, "So I don't get to beat her up until she confesses?"

Roxas mirrored the chuckle, "No. Though I've done something similar quite a few times myself. Too bad it doesn't work, or at least with mine."

The blonde priestess laughed, "This sounds like a good story."

Roxas grinned, "So it all started back when we were still nobodies…"

 

\-------------------------------------

 

The Axels had wandered around the garden, until they found the perfect spot to spar. It was a moss and rock garden with a smattering of trees, here and there. But it was for the most part sparse, and with plants that wouldn't get damaged from their movement. The male Axel hopped onto one of the rocks and the female on a different rock, pulling the chakrams off her back smoothly.

After the keyblade wielder of the two summoned his blade and casually cracked his neck with a head swish, they stood a second before Hachi tossed a chakram at his torso. Axel deflected it easily with a grin, and deflected the second chakram coming towards the other side of his body.

Hachi grabbed them both in midair, tossing one of them and jumping closer to attack with the second chakram in her hand. Axel deflected the tossed one again easily, but had a tougher time with Hachi's close range attack. He swiped wide with the keyblade, forcing her to back up, jumping to a rock further away. 

Axel grinned, "You're getting good with the chakrams."

Hachi tossed her head back arrogantly, "They like me better."

Axel laughed and jumped up to take the offensive. Hachi used both of the chakrams to block the attack and pushed him up and off. She then went on her own offensive, swiping both her arms to the side and bringing the blades quickly to meet in the center. The male Axel bent backwards in a move like doing the limbo, dodging the weapons. Keeping up the same momentum, he flipped, kicking one of the chakrams into the air. Hachi was forced to pause her attack to retrieve it. 

"Nice move old man." She said as she jumped to catch it on the pathway down. 

Axel grinned, "Heh. So since you've got time to banter. What's up?"

Hachi tossed the chakram again, feeling out for weakness in Axel's defense, "In what way do you mean?"

Axel again deflected easily. He knew all the ways those chakrams moved through the air and could judge their trajectory with the barest glance, "Meaning you were pretty tense about our announcement. Something going on?"

She frowned, some of her humor lost, "Nothing." She tossed the chakrams again.

Axel again deflected easily one aimed for his head, "Uh huh. Sure. Well if you're sure." He went on the offensive again.

Hachi growled and tossed one chakram away, and blocked the attack with the second one in her hand. Axel grinned, with his keyblade locked with the chakram, hearing the faint noise of the second one heading for the back of his head, nearly silently. He grabbed the chakram out of the air behind him, without looking back, able to nullify the secret attack easily.

"Cool trick, but unfortunately for you, I invented that trick before you."

Hachi growled as Axel handed the weapon back to her casually.

Axel dispelled the keyblade, figuring this sparring session was over, and put his hands on his hips, "You're unfocused. Really. What's up?"

Hachi looked defiantly away, "Nothing."

Axel kept his hands on his hips, "Uh huh. Cause I would have nooooo idea how you could ever feel."

Hachi glared a little but sighed defeated, "Why do you have to be such a weird doppelganger?" She smirked a little. 

Axel laughed, knowing he'd won, "Remember, I'm here to steal your life away."

She laughed a little more comfortably, "It wouldn't work anyways. I'm the hot one."

Axel teasingly wolf whistled, "I can't say you don't have a pretty face. So really? What's your beef?"

She sighed and put the chakrams on her back again, sitting down on one of the rocks, "Have you ever worried you were just falling into your fate? Did you ever worry that you didn't have a choice?"

Axel sat down himself, "In what context? There have been plenty of times in my life I felt like I had very little control."

Hachi sighed, "I mean, like, this is your second time with Roxas, right? Did you ever think you could have chosen something else with your life? You could have done anything else but be with him?"

Axel was starting to think he might understand what his female counterpart's fears were but he still needed more to go off of. He answered the question anyways, "I didn't really, to be honest. It was a waste of my time and energy not to be grateful to be with him. I knew what I wanted and what I still want. But I know Roxas, and I know I'm better with him. We're better together. So yeah, I could have chosen differently, but why would I?"

Axel added the caveat, "Though Roxas had a different experience than me this life. Did you know he was born in a world that had a version of me in it? It wouldn't have worked out for them and Roxas knew it. He moved on and went traveling the worlds, until we met again."

Hachi looked a little surprised at all of this, both at Axel's reasons and at Roxas's history.

Axel pushed his theory, "So is there something going on with you and your Roxas?"

Hachi frowned but tried her best not to give him the satisfaction of a dramatic response, "No."

"Uh huh. Remember. There's nooooo way I could ever imagine what you're feeling."

She growled, "Fuck you."

Axel grinned teasingly, "My Roxas would think that would be crazy hot. We could so do that, if he's allowed to watch."

Hachi couldn't hold her angry face any longer and cracked up laughing, "I can't believe you. You're so full of shit."

Axel laughed, "Takes one to know one."

Hachi laughed a bit more before she said, "Fine, fine. You win." She took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm worried I'm just fated to be with her, with Roxas, with little real choice. I kind of like Namine you know? I mean, I thought we might have had something going, but she up and wanted to save that spirit. And shit, that was fucking hard trying to get that magatama for him."

She sighed and continued, "I dunno. I was willing to just let things go naturally. I wanted to follow your advice and let my life be my life and not be some mirror of yours. So I thought about pursuing things with Namine. Even though I know, I KNOW that things are kind of going in that direction with Roxas. But I sort of wanted to try you know? Do something different than fate dictates. But she's really attached to Riku. I mean I'm not exactly pissed at him, because he's shown to be stupid crazy loyal to Namine, but…"

Axel finished, "You don't like feeling a touch heartbroken about Namine and now you feel like you might be settling with Roxas because fate dictates it as such?"

Hachi shrugged noncommittally, but they both knew the male was right.

Axel asked, "How do you feel about Roxas?"

Hachi shrugged, "I dunno. I mean, she's changed a lot. She used to be kind of...blank? And closed off? And it's kind of cute watching her open up, and knowing I've been a part of that. She's strong, stronger than me. Though she still has some inferiority issues, but I can't say I don't either. But it's fun being with her. We make a good team, you know?"

Axel smiled and nodded, knowing all too well.

Hachi continued, "And there are these moments that I kind of wish we could just sit and shoot the breeze and complain about the ridiculousness of the higher ups at the shrines, forever. Just sit together and do nothing. That'd I'd be happy that way. But I don't want fate to control me. I want something different than you. I don't want to end up with Roxas just because you did."

Axel smiled, "But are you? It sounds like you like her without any of my prompting whatsoever."

Hachi sighed and put her face in her hands, "Damnit."

Axel shook his head, "Look. I don't know how to say this in other ways, so I'll just keep repeating it until it digs in, but you're you. You really do have a choice. I've met two other versions of me other than you. They both ended up marrying people that weren't a version of Roxas. Did you know that?"

Hachi looked surprised at that, "Really?"

Axel nodded, "Serious as a heart attack. You'll get to meet the one from Roxas's world at the wedding. The one that things didn't work out with, ended up with a version of my best friend Xion. You won't get to meet the one I met from another world, that ended up married to a version of my other best friend Isa."

Hachi looked a little shocked, "Isa? You mean 'Nana?!'"

Axel laughed, "That asshole is in this world too?"

Hachi still looked a little shocked, "You mean I could end up with _that_ guy?!"

Axel grinned, "Don't tell me. He's a giant ass."

She grimaced, totally disgusted, "He is. And he's technically my direct superior. He's a fucking brown noser, on top of being a giant asshole. Fuck. That sounds awful."

Axel winced, "Aww, come on. He's not that bad overall. I mean his darkside is pretty nasty, but when he's good, he's a nice guy."

Hachi shook her head, "You've probably never seen him at his worst."

Axel sighed, "Yeah, actually about that, I probably have. And, he's definitely awful. But really, fair warning. Isa is officiating the wedding."

Hachi couldn't stop feeling shocked, "No!"

Axel chuckled, "Yes. He's one of my best friends for a reason. Feel free to think your 'Nana' is a giant ass, because he probably 100% deserves it, but don't be too harsh on mine. As I said. They're different. _You're_ different. Even if you end up with Roxas, you're still fundamentally different."

She took that all in, still not quite believing it. She had to repeat it back, "So I'm not destined to be with Roxas?"

Axel shook his head, "Far from it. That's why I don't waste my time worrying on _not_ being with Roxas. I know what we have is special and my life could have gone in many other ways."

Hachi looked kind of amazed, like this was a revelation. In many ways, it probably was, at least in terms of her specific worries and fears.

Axel grinned, "Feel better?"

Hachi said, still kind of reeling in the revelation, "Yeah, actually."

Axel put his hands behind his head casually, "You know you're going to make me lose a bet now."

Hachi laughed, "Oh?"

Axel grinned, "I actually thought you'd end up with Namine. Roxas thought you'd pair up with your Roxas."

"Pfff. Seriously?"

Axel widened his playful grin, "Totally. 100%. From one Axel to another, let me tell you, nothing in life is guaranteed. Even things with Roxas and me could implode at any time."

Hachi laughed, "Like hell. You two are tied to the hip."

Axel waved his finger, "And we are because we love each other, meaning 'love' the verb. We respect and care and try our best to appreciate each other. But if I didn't treat Roxas right, he'd kick my ass and everything could go to hell. It wouldn't be the first time."

Hachi raised her eyebrow in disbelief. 

Axel nodded and in a serious voice said, "'Destiny' is a shitty reason to be together. If you take someone for granted, 'destiny' isn't going to help you. Not to say Roxas and I don't fight and I expect that every fight will end up with us breaking up. I trust that he's willing to work shit out, and I believe that he trusts me too that I'd be willing to always fight for us to be together. But never truly believe that someone will stick with you for no good reason. Love takes time and love takes work."

Hachi joked, "You're getting laid more than I am, so there's probably something that's working for you."

Axel grinned playfully, "Yeah, and did I mention Roxas being amazingly sexy on top of everything else is a great perk?"

Hachi laughed, "Oh really?"

Axel grinned a little wickedly, "Are we having girl talk now? We can do girl talk."

Hachi laughed, "What the hell do you even mean?"

Axel's grin widened, "Meaning we can do a little kiss and tell. And since we're talking about possibilities, what do you think of Shi? I think he's kinda cute."

Hachi laughed again, "So that's what you mean by 'girl talk.' And why are you encouraging me and Shi? I thought you want me to be with Roxas?"

Axel flicked her forehead, "I want you to be _happy_. Whatever way that happens to be. Got it memorized?"

Hachi rubbed at the spot he flicked on her forehead, grumbling at the pain, but otherwise she had a small genuine smile. 

Axel pushed, "So really. What _do_ you think of Shi?"

Hachi mused, "He's pretty mysterious to be honest. I've met death mages before, only in passing. They're supposed to be powerful, but Shi is a Nekomata, and he doesn't have twin tails. It might be why he came to us in the first place. Xenmas might have kicked him out for being useless."

Axel complained with a dramatic wave of his arms, "I have no idea what a death mage even is or a Nekomata or any of that. I'm sure that's all very useful information in regards to our quest, but I demand some girl talk!"

Hachi laughed, "Okay, okay. He's cute."

Axel crossed his arms with a pout, "Better."

Hachi grinned, "Personally I think it's kind of adorable how the face doesn't match the ears. His ears are so expressive. They give everything away."

Axel grinned widely, "This. This is exactly what I was talking about. Girl talk. I think it's cute that he seems so shy."

Hachi laughed, "Is he shy or is it all just that mysterious allure?"

Axel grinned, "Fuck yeah. But I like that he's mysterious, and there's no malice I can detect."

Hachi nodded, "Of the death mages I've met before, he tends to fit into the friendlier category."

Axel waved his hand around, "Okay. For the sake of girl talk, now I really need to ask about death mages."

Hachi explained, "Death mages have power over the dead, and they can use that power in a number of different ways. They can reanimate dead bodies, creating warriors to fight and protect in their stead. They also can help the dead find peace and move on. They are particularly helpful with dealing with vengeful spirits, but death mages are usually called if there has been some sort of disaster that killed a large number of people and they want to purify the area, ensuring their loved ones moved on properly. If you can guess, there's a definite light side and dark side to their work. I don't think Shi is the 'let's create my own personal army of corpses' type. Not that he's probably incapable, but he still doesn't seem the sort to do it without a good reason."

Axel nodded, "Very good to know."

Hachi mused, "It is still weird about the tail thing though."

Axel said, "We're drifting from the girl talk again. But give it to me anyways. What's weird about the tail?"

Hachi grinned, "No we aren't. We're talking about Shi's mysterious allure remember? So Nekomata are a special type of cat person. They have a long tail split into two tails. With only one, they tend not to have strong spiritual powers. Shi however, has no tail that I can see. It makes me think there must be something wrong. It is likely the cause as to why he left whatever shit is going down on Mt. Arai in the first place."

Axel clarified, "So he has magical powers, but no tail?"

Hachi nodded, "It's pretty strange."

Axel teased and wiggled his fingers, "Mysterious allure!"

Hachi laughed, "Now you're just trying to win that bet against your Roxas. You're trying to get me into someone else."

Axel laughed, "No, but it would be fun to hang it over his head a little." He grinned a little flirtatiously and continued, "So do Nekomata have rough tongues like a cat does? That's _got_ to be hot."

Hachi hit his counterpart, "I can't believe you!"

Axel teased further, "You didn't answer my question."

Hachi matched his teasing grin, "Shi probably has one. But it's not quite as rough as actual cats. Their tongues are less grit and more bumpy."

Axel purred, "Sounds like you know a lot about the subject."

Hachi shrugged with a bit of a cocky grin, "There was a cute cat girl in my village growing up. Making out was really fun."

"I can only image oral would probably be amazing," Axel grinned wickedly. 

Hachi laughed, "We never made it that far. But I can tell you that their ears are usually super sensitive."

Axel laughed brightly, "This. This is the exact girl talk I needed in my life."

Hachi turned it back on him with a wicked grin, "Is that so? Then you need to dish. How's the nearly married sex like?"

Axel moaned, "A-freaking-mazing! Roxas is amazingly fuckable, but then he gets these brilliant flashes of raw intensity that all I can do is bend over and take it. It doesn't hurt that after two lifetimes we know all of our sensitive spots."

Hachi grinned, "You mean you don't top?"

Axel waved his hand, "Not all the time. What would the fun of that be? Plus it's not like Roxas isn't a man too. Half the fun we have is making each other feel good. If he wants to top, he should. Not like there aren't parts of it that are really fun for me too. Men have their own version of G-spot you know."

Hachi looked a little surprised, "Men have a G-spot? Really?"

Axel lifted two of his fingers, "So. What you need to do is…"

  
  



	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Nippon

The crew had gotten past the edge of town. Rice paddies lined their path on both sides, further ahead there were forests, and even further, a tall snow capped mountain loomed in the distance. Even from far away they could see a dark smog covering much of the mountain, parts completely shielded from view.

Axel noted, "I'm guessing that mountain with the ominous looking clouds all over it is Mt. Arai?"

Hachi chuckled, "Way to state the obvious, Eito."

Namine nodded, "It's not uncommon for Mt. Arai to have cloud cover. It frequently rains and snows, depending on the elevation. That however is not a natural cloud cover."

Roxas asked, "Is there anything we should expect to encounter on the way?"

Freya said, "Tis small villages t'will dot our path. Nay miss a hot spring or two."

Roxas perked up at this, "Hot springs?"

Namine nodded, "The foothills have a couple villages that use the area's volcanic hot springs. I've been there a few times. It was quite pleasurable."

Shi's ears drooped considerably. Tosa was the one who noticed first and asked, "Something wrong, Shi?"

Shi's ear twitched in surprise, but again, his face was impassive, "You will likely be disappointed. Nearly all of the villages have been taken over."

Namine nodded, "The spirits have told me. They suggested the best method to reach Xenmas would be to pass through the village of Rou. Even though it is overrun, it should still be the safest path."

Freya asked, "Dost thou know what awaits this caravan in Rou, Shi?"

He shook his head with a slight twitch of his ears, "I was a very minor servant of Xenmas. I don't truly know any of his plans."

Namine smiled, "Rou used to be one of the hot spring villages. Hopefully after we defeat Xenmas, the people will be able to return, and we could relax there in victory."

Roxas grinned widely at this. Axel nudged his shoulder, "What's up?"

Roxas still with a big grin said, "You've never tried hot springs baths before."

Axel put his hands behind his head casually, "I'm guessing it's an experience?"

Roxas not losing his grin replied, "You could say that. Radiant Garden hot springs resorts are designed that you enter a hot mess, and you leave the most relaxed you've ever been. Beautiful, relaxing, romantic, and most places serve amazing food."

Axel laughed, "You sold me at amazing food. But to be honest, after battling Xenmas, it'd be nice to relax."

Roxas was almost gleeful. Axel smirked in thought, that this was likely to be at the very least, an interesting experience.

 

After traveling all day, everyone settled into camp. They had gotten past most of the rice fields and were now deep in the woods, yet no one had yet to encounter anything resembling a heartless. Everyone settled around the campfire and Roxas passed around bowls of hot stew. His org jacket, now accessible through a small bag at his waist, could not only hold virtual unlimited items, but also kept any food hot or cold. They had prepared that morning and stuffed all their provisions into the tiny bag. Magic was really convenient. 

Roxas told the story of their encounter with Maleficent and the sleeping spell to a captive audience of Freya, Namine, Riku, and Shi. Axel knowing the tale quite well, considering he lived it, decided to stretch his legs. As he stepped a bit away from the fire he accidentally overheard Tosa.

"You know you really made me think I did something wrong."

Hachi spoke, "I'm sorry, Roxas. I know it's already something you struggle with."

Tosa sighed, "Fortunately the male version of me convinced me something was going on with you rather than with me."

"To be fair, I did tell you it was an issue with me, rather than an issue with you."

"Like I can truly believe that! If you were on my end, how would you read it if I suddenly avoided you for no reason? No more hanging out. No more sparring. I barely even looked at you. Then I just said 'it's not you, it's me?' It hurt Axel. You're one of the very few friends I have. You're my best friend. I know I'm new to a lot of this, but I at least hoped you could have been honest with me."

Hachi sighed, "Well I was being honest with you, in that I was sorting through stuff. But yeah, I wasn't being a great friend. I've been avoiding you for stupid reasons, and I certainly didn't mean to make you feel less than. I know you get enough of that bullshit at home. I'm sorry."

There was silence for a few seconds before Tosa spoke quietly, "It's okay. I know half of me getting so riled up was my own insecurities. Or at least the guy me showed me that. It seems Sachin's seen some shit."

Hachi chuckled, "Yeah mine too. I guess living two lifetimes makes you kind of smart. Though I'm beginning to think all Eito has is sex on the brain."

Tosa laughed, "What exactly did you talk about?"

Hachi laughed, "You probably don't want to know. But let's just say, I was somehow pulled into hearing a little too much about his sex life."

Tosa chucked, "At least mine never brought up any of that. Maybe Eito's just a sex holic."

Hachi said, "I dunno. From what I heard it seems Sachin is just as into it as Eito is."

Tosa's voice sounded a little shocked, "Seriously?"

Hachi chuckled, "It's always the quiet ones."

Tosa chuckled too, "What does that say about Shi then?"

Hachi exclaimed, "Why is everyone attracted to Shi?"

"What do you mean?"

"Eito was practically trying to set us up."

There was a bit of nervousness in Tosa's voice, "Oh. Really? I mean, are you interested in him?"

Hachi had a touch of nervousness in her voice too, "Well, I mean. It's not totally out of the realm of possibility. I mean, I guess on a certain level I think he's cute. But I don't really know outside of that."

Tosa sounded a touch disappointed, "Oh. Yeah. I guess he's kind of cute."

Hachi sounded a bit nervous, "Are you interested in him?"

Tosa was silent for a while, like she was trying the best way to formulate an answer, "Sort of. Maybe not in the way you're thinking. I'm not actually thinking in  _ that _ way necessarily, but sometimes my eye is just drawn to him. Like there is some part of him that resonates with me. It's kind of weird. Like we're connected in some way. Not quite like how you and I are connected, but sort of."

Silence descended for a bit. Axel wanted to try and step away but was worried about making too much noise in the process. All those assassin skills were oddly being put to good use in being able to stay quiet and hidden. He figured he should probably risk moving anyways, until he heard Hachi say quietly, "I hope you know, you're my best friend too, Roxas."

"Thanks, Axel."

Hachi sighed, "We better get back before they organize a search party."

Tosa chuckled, "I dunno. Sachin was really getting into one of his stories. They're pretty good so I don't think anyone has even moved."

There was the rustling sound of them getting up and moving back towards the camp site. Axel took a deep breath and waited a few minutes himself to return to cover for his eavesdropping. Roxas had moved on to telling about the environmental disaster world, and no one had noticed any of their disappearances. Axel smiled, not feeling  _ too _ guilty about eavesdropping. He was glad Hachi was making positive strides, in whatever path she happened to choose.

 

The following day around midday, they had finally hit the foothills, and encountered their first wave of heartless. It didn't take the group long to finish them off. Axel and Roxas were pleased to see that everyone had gotten much stronger since they had last been there. 

However Shi looked awkward joining the group. He had done that fade into the background thing, when the heartless showed up. Even though Axel had filled him in on Shi's oddities earlier, Roxas had to ask, "Do you have a way of defending yourself? The heartless are only going to get more powerful."

Shi's ears perked up at being addressed, but drooped low at the question. He answered quietly, "No."

Tosa spoke up, "It's okay. I'll stay close to him." She sheathed her twin swords on her back, looking quite serious. 

Shi's ears perked up at the offer. Axel caught Hachi glowering just a touch but then she bit her lip and looked guilty. Roxas nodded in approval at Tosa's offer, and that seemed to be the end of that particular issue. 

As they kept up their gradual ascent up the foothills, Tosa did as promised and stayed close to Shi. Tosa even started talking to him, describing various bits of note, familiar tree species that matched ones at the shrine, or other kinds of small talk. It seemed Shi enjoyed the attention, as his dark black ears were shifting this way and that energetically, though Shi himself said little.

Axel definitely tried to keep an eye on his protege, curious about her reaction to Shi and Tosa's new acquaintanceship. Hachi looked sometimes mad, sometimes outright obviously jealous, sometimes guilty, and sometimes with an expression even Axel couldn't identify.

They encountered a few more waves of heartless which were easily dealt with before they found a good stopping point to set up camp for the evening. 

Roxas asked Namine as they were picking up firewood,"Do we need to set up wards like last time?"

Namine shook her head, "Oh no. Riku will be on guard."

Roxas said, "Are we doing shifts so he can sleep?"

Riku Replica emerged from the shadows and said, "I don't sleep."

Axel who had just came by to pick up the wood Roxas had gathered, said with a laugh, "'I don't sleep.' Way to sound totally badass!"

Riku just frowned deeper and shifted back into the shadows, refusing to even respond.

"Pfff. Somehow Riku replica is 100% badass. Maybe everyone in this world automatically turns badass. Tosa doublefists swords, Namine is stupid powerful, and of course Hachi needs no description," Axel exclaimed as he grabbed Roxas's bundle of wood to bring back to the fire him and Hachi were put in charge of starting. 

Roxas teased his fiance, "Does that mean everyone in your world is 100% dork? It would explain so much."

Axel winked as he turned to bring the firewood back, "You know me so well, Sugar Plum."

Roxas smirked, "Why the hell have you been pushing all those stupid nicknames recently."

Axel grinned, "Cause it pisses you off, Honey bear."

Roxas punched Axel hard enough in the upper arm that he dropped some of the bundle. 

Axel laughed and scooped up the fallen branches, "Hey, you're going to mess up your own hard work."

Roxas glared with only just a touch of heat behind it, "Not the only thing I'll mess up if you keep up the stupid nickname thing."

Namine interrupted the both of them with a giggle. They realized their flirting was probably bordering on ridiculous and both looked away a touch embarrassed.

 

After that, the evening passed similar to the night before, though that night Axel was the one to tell stories around the campfire, talking about his world and meeting his friend Isa again. He also produced a bag of marshmallows, much to Tosa's delight. Shi seemed like he loved the treats, or at least his ears showed that he did. His face almost looked like it had changed when he took his first bite. There was a slight smile on his face, but it was hard to tell, both in the light of the fire, but also just plain period. Riku didn't seem to particularly care for marshmallows, and just slid back into the shadows after he tried one Namine had roasted for him. Either way, it was another pleasant night spent with friends.

Riku had done a good job of guarding the group through the night, but occasionally he had awoken Roxas to take out a group of heartless that had strayed into the area that were a little too difficult for him to handle alone. It seemed Riku had acknowledged Roxas as the most capable fighter of the group, so he got a wake up call a few times through the night to help. Despite that, Roxas felt refreshed the next morning, as he wasn't woken often and he could to a certain degree, fight heartless in his sleep.

Similar to before, the further they climbed, the more powerful and numerous the heartless became. The day dragged and the going got slower and more difficult until they got close to where they had been planning on camping for the night. 

They were battling a particularly difficult batch of heartless when Axel and Roxas heard Hachi scream, "Roxas!!"

Axel's innate response was to turn to his fiance, who he saw wasn't in any particularly real danger, outside of a handful of large heartless he was beating off to reach Tosa. 

Oh. Shit. Tosa. That would make more sense. 

Hachi was looking angry and kind of feral, burning and slashing at the heartless, as she was standing protectively over the prone body of Tosa. It took a few seconds for Roxas to reach them and shoot a Curaga spell on his counterpart. Hachi had already destroyed the nearby heartless with a number of devastating fire spells, before Tosa stirred, rolling over and holding her head with a groan. Hachi was on her in a second, helping to support her body into a sitting position. Roxas and the rest turned back to finish off the remaining heartless, which thankfully weren't many.

"You okay?" Hachi said, concern and fear evident in her voice. 

Tosa groaned again and held her head, "Yeah. That heartless hit me from behind. But I'm okay."

As Roxas destroyed the last heartless, he ran back to Hachi and Tosa to check on them. Everyone went to gather at the spot as well. 

"Curaga!" Roxas gave Tosa an extra healing spell.

She sighed in relief. The spell cured the remaining aches and pains, "Thanks, Sachin."

Shi emerged from the shadows. His ears were drooping, but for once, he didn't have a blank face. He actually had emotion displayed there and it looked guilty, sad, and a little helpless. It wasn't exactly the strongest of expressions, but compared to the blankness from earlier, he was practically in tears. "I'm sorry."

Hachi who was still holding Tosa, was a little surprised at the display of emotion, and asked, "Why are you sorry?"

Shi's eyes were shifting between a bright and muddy faded purple, "I'm useless. She wouldn't have gotten so hurt if I were able to help too. If she wasn't forced to protect me."

Hachi shook her head, "You did nothing wrong, Shi. Don't worry about it. Besides, you're part of the team now. We watch each other's backs."

Shi looked surprised. There were all sorts of new emotions on his face, all still subtle, but shockingly still there. His eyes shifted to a bright green and blue. "Really?"

Hachi nodded and helped Tosa stand up, "Of course. Don't feel sorry for just being yourself. You're you, Shi."

It was subtle but he still frowned a little in disbelief, biting his lip just a touch, then Shi's mouth turned into a small smile, the shifting color in his eyes were brighter, a rainbow of color.

Hachi looked a touch uncomfortable but couldn't help but smile back. Tosa too smiled brightly.

That tiny smile had in fact, had a big effect on everyone. The group seemed to feel a little more affection for him after that, mirroring the affection Shi had obviously had for the rest of the group. Freya saddled up to the young man, telling him some of her exciting tales. Namine spoke affectionately to him, which earned her a few more tiny smiles. Riku was the only one who remained unchanged, only appearing when heartless arrived and seemed only interested in protecting his master fiercely. But conversation flowed more easily and Shi's small smile appeared more often. Hachi spent more time chatting amicably with Tosa and Shi, rather than glowering jealously. Tosa getting hurt must have knocked something into Hachi's head. 

However, there was something about Shi that nagged at Axel's brain. He felt like there was something about the young man that he just hadn't figured out. Shi was integrating himself in the group more, still shy and subdued, but he was emoting more, speaking more, and his eyes were shifting into brighter colors, obvious even in the lesser light of the evening.

That night, Axel whispered to Roxas after he tucked back into their double sleeping bag, after fighting off another set of heartless at Riku's request, "Hey Roxas."

Roxas scooted in, and leaned his head on Axel's chest, "Hmm?"

Axel continuing to whisper, "Is there something that bugs you about Shi?"

Roxas nodded silently.

Axel sighed, "It's been nagging me. My intuition is saying it's not exactly a bad thing, but there's just something I can't quite put my finger on."

"Mmm. Same. There's something about him. But you're right that it's not malicious. But there is something."

"I might have overheard a bit of a conversation between Hachi and Tosa."

"Axel, you know that's super rude. You're not actually an assassin anymore. They're our friends."

"Well fine. I won't tell you about it."

Roxas sighed quietly, "I didn't say you shouldn't tell me. Just that it's rude."

Axel grinned and not that he could see Roxas's face in the dark, but he had a feeling he was probably smirking at him. Axel whispered, "Fine fine. But Tosa has a weird feeling about him too. Some sort of connection."

"Huh. Interesting. So I'm assuming her and Hachi are doing better? Did Hachi work through whatever she needed to?"

"Mmm. I think so. She was primarily worried she was fated to end up with Tosa."

"Mmm. Yeah. Connection is a strong thing," Roxas admitted.

"Yeah it is, but connection is only part of it. I think what happened to Tosa with the heartless today might have put a little fear of God in her. The real possibility of losing her. I can't blame her to be honest. I can't imagine losing you. Again." Axel squeezed Roxas a little tighter. 

"Tosa's tough. A hard knock from a heartless wouldn't have done her in. I think it just surprised her and caught her at just the wrong angle. That said, if I ever die Axel, and you decide to do something stupid, I will kick your ass in the next life."

Axel chuckled, but kept as quiet as possible, considering everyone but Riku of course, was still asleep. "I'll remember that."

Roxas said, "I'm serious Axel. We're connected. If something happens to me, it's okay. We'll meet in the next life. So I want you to use whatever time you have well, if we're separated. We're connected. I'll find you again. Just don't do anything stupid if I go first. Promise?"

Axel squeezed the love of his life tightly and whispered with as much gravitas and love as he could, "I promise."

 

The next day a little before noon, they final hit the town of Rou. It was likely once a lively hot springs resort town, but the houses and shops were entirely boarded up, and there was the occasional odd and eerie moan or scream that the group heard coming from inside a building or two. Despite it being day, the miasma made the town dark with very poor visibility. Everyone held their weapons defensively as they walked through the town, and Shi had disappeared, though Tosa and Hachi had a distinctive space left between them with their weapons raised, defending that empty spot with fierce focus. Not a soul was in sight on the streets.

A disembodied voice said, "Some guests? Better welcome them."

The town disappeared and they were suddenly in a tall bamboo forest.

Namine said, "Nobody move. Everyone get close."

They circled around each other defensively, waiting to see what would happen next.

A tiger's growl pulled everyone's focus. Then a second growl in a different direction let them know they were surrounded.

No one moved for a few seconds. The growing and rustling continued.

Namine closed her eyes, opened them, and then said, "Don't attack it. No one move. This is an illusion."

Freya said, "Tis all illusion? What therefore tis stalking thine?"

Roxas used his sight and saw that there was nothing, or at least in the immediate area, "It's nothing, but there is a very large group of heartless that's heading our direction, though it's still pretty far off. Whoever is creating this illusion is probably hoping we wear ourselves out attacking nothing so the heartless can get us."

Namine frowned, "The spirits can't find the illusionist. Can you find him?"

Axel had closed his eyes to "see" and raised his eyebrow in surprise. So that was Shi's secret. No wonder it was driving him crazy. No time to bother with that now though. He needed to deal with the familiar heart of more immediate need. "He's over there. It's Ienzo." Axel pointed in the direction back towards the center of town when it was still a town and not an illusionary forest. 

The disembodied voice made a choking sound, the bamboo forest disappeared, and they said, "How do you know my name?!"

Namine looked seriously, nodded at Axel in thanks, and started chanting under her breath making a motion with her hands, directing them to run in the direction Axel had shown.

And run they did. Growling tigers, and angry large monkeys, and giant tusked boars appeared in their path. But Roxas and Axel could see Ienzo's heart and had no reaction to the illusions that barred their way, so the group followed the duo's lead. They ran straight through an illusionary bear, growling and foaming at the mouth, to the center of the town's square, to find an androgynous person with familiar asymmetric hair and grey cat ears lowered defensively. Twin tails swished around on the person's back. 

Ienzo said, "How do you know my name?"

Shi appeared in the empty spot between Hachi and Tosa and he spoke clearly, "Zexion. Give up. These people will not harm you if you do."

Ienzo looked closely at him, and narrowed their eyes, "You're that failed experiment. You were supposed to have been destroyed."

Shi took a step back, at first fearful. But as he saw that his companions weren't reacting negatively to the revelation, he seemed emboldened and stepped forward a little taller. "Zexion. You don't need to serve Xenmas."

Ienzo looked critically at the group, both sizing them up and also giving it some thought. The grey Nekomata answered by lifting their hands up, preparing for an attack, "He's too powerful. I'll be destroyed."

Shi answered confidently, "We have his true name as well."

This obviously surprised Ienzo and they partially lowered their arms sharply, "You do?!"

Shi nodded sharply, "We can take him down."

Ienzo took a look at Namine, who hadn't stopped chanting and was obviously holding onto a powerful spell, waiting to release it. They took another firm look at the others, all holding their weapons, waiting to strike. Finally, they saw Shi, standing tall and sure of himself and his companions. 

Ienzo nodded with an expression of surrender and acceptance, and put their hands out. The miasma began to dissipate and the air became clearer.

Namine stopped her chanting. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to absorb whatever energy she was holding on to, back into herself. Everyone lowered their weapons and finally sheathed them once birds and bugs and other wildlife started their background noise once again. 

Once the miasma seemed totally cleared, Ienzo lowered their hands and asked, "You never answered, how you knew my name."

Axel stepped forward, moving towards Shi in particular, "Myself and my fiance are reincarnated. We remember you from a previous life."

Ienzo looked a touch confused but then understood, "So I'm guessing you knew Xenmas from your previous life?"

Axel nodded and then put his hand on Shi's shoulder affectionately, "And he's not the only one."

Shi looked up at him curiously, his dark black ears were perked up and his eyes were shifting in a myriad of bright colors. "You know me too?"

Axel grinned affectionately, "You okay with me using your name?"

The death mage looked around at Ienzo and then the rest of the group, thinking silently for a bit. Shi looked up at Axel and nodded sharply.

Axel smiled kindly, "Okay, Xion."

He looked a little surprised that it was true, but he broke out into a big smile, and his eyes shifted into a strong bright blue and held that color for a few seconds, before shifting back to the varying rainbow.

Roxas gasped, "That was it! It was bugging me so bad!"

Axel laughed, "When I was looking for Ienzo's heart through the illusion, I saw his heart and recognized it."

The rest of the crew looked at Shi in surprise. Hachi eventually said, "You mean  _ that _ Xion? The one you guys talked about? The one Namine bought all that stuff for?"

Axel nodded with a big grin.

Hachi and Tosa both had surprised but unreadable expressions. They had heard the stories about both Xion and Ienzo before from the tales they told of their past life, last adventure.

Namine took it all in stride however, and with a smile said, "I do believe we should try and check on the villagers. I think we can possibly find a place to rest here overnight." She turned to Ienzo, "They don't know you were the responsible party for the illusions, correct?"

Ienzo shook their head. Their ears drooped a little guiltily.

Namine smiled, "The spirits told me you didn't actually kill anyone. Though a few might have nightmares for a bit from some of the illusions you used. Either way, you're one of us now, right?"

Ienzo smiled slightly, "Thank you."

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A great deal of thanks to Anra7777, who let me bounce ideas off her and gave me a bit of good direction. 
> 
> Unfortunately she figured out the surprise early. Sorry Anra7777! I didn't mean to ruin the surprise for you!


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Nippon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn at the end! I mean, c'mon, they're at a hot springs. 
> 
> Also a Ri is an ancient Japanese measure (stolen from China, like most things) that is a little over 2 miles.

It took them a while, but they found an inn that the staff weren't too rattled from the "wild animal attack" that happened to the village. A family of foxes owned the inn and were happy to get the extra income from providing accommodations, despite just waking up from the terrible illusions Ienzo had wrought on the community.

Somehow or another the whole group ended up naked in the same outdoor bath. Axel and Roxas were the last to arrive as Roxas had to explain a bunch of hot spring bath culture to him.

As Axel stripped out of his kimono he asked, "And it's okay that we're all going in together?"

Roxas put all his clothes into one of the baskets provided, "Yeah, though in Radiant Garden, they divide the sexes apart, which would suck for Ienzo. Ancient Radiant Garden has no such qualms." Ienzo had admitted earlier that they were definitely a  _ they _ , neither fully male, nor female.

"Not that we would count anyways, but don't people get worried about hanky panky going on?" Axel asked.

Roxas shook his head, "To a certain degree, baths are kind of sacred in a way. Not to say that, as you put it, 'hanky panky' doesn't happen at hot springs inns, but never in the public baths."

Axel said, "Sacred? Do I need to be worried about offending someone?"

Roxas smirked, "You always need to worry about offending someone. You, Axel, could still find a way to offend someone even if you were knocked out cold."

Axel with a playful smirk gave Roxas the middle finger. 

Roxas equally playfully smirked, "Later," which earned a small cackle from Axel. 

Roxas continued a little more seriously, "Cleanliness is part of being healthy and free of disease. Plus having communal baths means that you need to respect those around you. Everyone is using the same water so treat it as such. That said, hot springs inns are also known that after relaxing in the baths, you're free to spend time on a little different type of relaxing."

Axel said, "How about I just follow your lead?"

Roxas nodded in approval and found a basket to put all his clothes in.

They walked out of the changing area to find a beautiful outdoor bath. Manicured trees and shrubs sat around a large pool with rocks placed intentionally here and there. Everyone was already sitting inside and conversing easily. The duo saw an open spot next to Ienzo and slid into the bath. Axel admitted that the water was nearly uncomfortably hot, but it really gave off a pretty luxurious feeling.

Ienzo was already speaking to Namine primarily and confessed everything he knew easily, "What I was ordered was to placate the town and continue to grow miasma. Xenmas spoke often of new monsters who couldn't be beaten. He discovered them near the royal temple and found that, they are easily defeated but continue to return over and over again. The miasma drew this breed of monster in."

Roxas asked, "Do you mean the heartless?"

Ienzo shook his head, "No. These creatures have hearts. Their hearts are dark and corrupted."

Roxas shook his head, "No. 'Heartless' is just a name. Creatures of darkness that keep coming back unless the heart is purified by some means."

Hachi said, stretching her arms over her head, thoroughly relaxed, "I always had to wonder about that. You guys were Nobodies without hearts, and yet the Heartless have hearts. That always seemed confusing to me."

Axel shrugged, "I think Ansem the Wise was the one who came up with the names, and let me tell you, he was also poorly named. He certainly had plenty of less than wise decisions."

Roxas snorted in agreement. 

Ienzo said, "So you are familiar with these creatures?"

Axel stretched out his arms behind his head, identical to Hachi, "More than. I mean, we haven't really fought nearly as many this life, but last life, that was pretty much all Roxas and I did. Endlessly destroying heartless."

Ienzo frowned, "So you can't get rid of them."

Axel chuckled, "What made you think we can't?"

Ienzo looked confused, "You said you fought them endlessly."

Roxas shook his head, "Oh we can get rid of them. Permanently. It's more, heartless were a product of a world falling to darkness and our world was all small islands of light in oceans of darkness. We started off with innumerable heartless. But we can get rid of them just fine."

Shi spoke up, in a clear but still quiet voice, "But you two are the only ones who can?"

Axel and Roxas looked at each other, and Axel spoke, "Yeah. I guess that's a problem."

Roxas thought for a bit, "Actually, I might have a solution to that, if you're willing, but I have a few questions for you." He looked poignantly at Shi.

Shi's eyes shifted and his ears perked up curiously, "For me?"

Roxas nodded seriously, "If it's too painful, you don't have to tell me, but I would like to know your origins and what you are capable of, Shi. Xion."

Shi looked confused but not particularly upset with that, "I don't remember much. I lost most of my memory. Just waking up to Vexen looming over me. Asking me to perform light spells. I remember Zexion. They asked what sort of things I could do. I found out I can speak with the dead and help them move along and release their bonds and pull their focus to the otherside. And then I remember Xenmas, when he saw I couldn't perform what he wanted me to, he ordered I be destroyed. After that I discovered that I could make myself difficult to see and escaped."

Ienzo added, "I'm sorry about that."

Shi shook his head, "You at least helped me discover I was a death mage, and with that at least, Vexen granted me a name."

Namine asked, "How do you spell it?"

Ienzo helped with this and with a wave of their arms the characters "死恩" appeared floating in the air. 

Axel poked Roxas, "What does it say?"

"Shion. Death's Blessing," Roxas replied.

Namine nodded approvingly, "It's an excellent name."

Shion blushed just a touch.

Roxas asked, "Why was Xenmas so insistent on you performing light spells?"

Shion shook his head again, "That I don't know."

Ienzo answered this, "I know. It's because of why you were created."

"....I was created? I wasn't born?" His eyes shifted into reds and oranges in confusion and a bit of pain. 

Ienzo considered their words carefully, "Vexen's specialty is golems. He makes the strongest and most stable golems in all of Nippon. Xenmas wanted a light warrior to serve him, so he stole the soul of the precious Greater Sora."

Tosa looked very shocked at this, "You mean, the deceased previous master of my shrine?"

Ienzo nodded, "We summoned the previous light master in the hopes of creating a light warrior. It failed. Shion was created instead, but likely because he was created from a soul from the other side, he has a connection with death."

Shion lifted his hands out of the water, and looked at them carefully, "So the reason I don't remember anything...I'm not real?"

Ienzo sighed and looked away a little guilty, "That's a difficult question. Your birth might have been unusual, and the body you use, artificial, and you're certainly a unique being. But you are still real."

Tosa slid over to Shion and held one of his hands, "So you're related to the light shrine. No wonder I felt a connection." Tosa took a quick glance at her male counterpart, "Well, among other reasons. But either way, it's okay Shion."

Hachi grinned not moving from her spot with her hands behind her head casually, "It's like I said before. You're you. Don't feel bad about being you."

Shion's eyes were shifting into a rainbow of bright colors, quietly processing all of this. Eventually he squeezed Tosa hand and smiled shyly with a nod.

Roxas leaned on his side to be held loosely by Axel. They both smiled wistfully, missing the third part of their trio.

Ienzo added, "Vexen and I tested him after his birth in the hope that he had power over light. We found he had the ability of death instead. At first Xenmas thought he might be useful in creating an undead army, but that is beyond Shion's abilities. He's not a full Nekomata."

Shion blushed a little and covered up his tuff of a tail.

Ienzo continued, "However Shion is most certainly a death mage and should have the power to purify and release vengeful spirits."

Roxas eventually sat up a little straighter out of Axel's loose embrace, and with a cough of interruption, drew attention back to himself. "So, the reason I asked all this is because I have a proposal for you, Shion."

Shion looked a touch surprised, "Me?"

Roxas nodded, "The Xion and Lea, meaning Axel, of the world I was born in, had the capability of wielding a keyblade without the bequeathing ceremony. Most likely due to the fabric of the world I was born in. I'm realizing that each world has inherent properties. That said, I would like to bequeath my keyblade to you, so you would be the keyblade wielder for this world. You should most likely be capable of it, though of course the fabric of the world itself might make it impossible. But I think it's worth a try and I would like to try with you, Shion."

Shion couldn't look more shocked, his eyes had turned a bright green and blue.

Roxas continued, "It's not an easy burden. And you will be the only keyblade wielder in this world, so it will be your responsibility to clear the heartless until you've gotten to master level and could bequeath to someone else of your choosing. But one of the features of the keyblade is the ability to purify dark hearts and return them to where hearts lie in wait for the next stage. I think it would particularly suit you, with your purifying death mage powers."

Shion looked shocked, eyes were shifting in between orange, green, and that very particular familiar blue. The duo guessed he was probably dealing with the emotional whiplash of dealing with feeling lower than low with the thought of not having the right to exist, to now being given the option of such important responsibility.

"You don't need to decide now. Take your time. But know that the offer is there," Roxas added gently. 

Shion nodded a little numbly.

Hachi asked, "So you can give a keyblade like you did the chakrams?"

Axel said, "It's kind of different. To be fair, it's more like the keyblade itself chooses someone worthy. But with the bequeathing ceremony, you can open up the potential to be a keyblade wielder. I was bequeathed one back in the day, but it took a bit of doing before I was able to actually wield it. It takes a certain amount of opening your own heart. It's technically a manifestation of your own heart."

Roxas chuckled, "Though I was oddball. I didn't have a heart, but was mirroring Sora's in the beginning. I guess when I got Oblivion and Oathkeeper was the official 'I really have my own heart moment.' Sora himself was accidentally bequeathed, and Kingdom Key chose him worthy so it went to him. Keyblades are odd weapons for sure and who is capable of wielding one and how they're passed on is all very odd and not well understood, at least by me. But I still think Shion would be a good candidate."

Riku emerged out of the shadows and pulled their attention to him trying to help Namine out of the bath. She was bright red and looking a little shakey. 

Everyone stood up in worry with varying states of exclamation but Hachi said it best, "Oh shit, Namine! You stayed too long in the bath!"

Namine raised her hand a touch shakey but seemed to be overall not bad, "I'm okay. I just hit my limit. I am going to rest in my room for a bit."

Freya said, "Canst mineself get thee some cool beverage?"

Namine smiled, "Thank you, Freya. That would be lovely."

With Freya on one side, and Riku on the other, everyone felt Namine would be just fine. 

The remaining group agreed that it would probably be best for everyone to rest in their rooms for a bit, as they had spent more than sufficient time in the bath. They had each gone to their assigned rooms and would be meeting up for dinner in the large dining room. Axel and Roxas had been given their own room to themselves.

Once they were back in their space, overseeing a small bit of garden, Axel asked, "I didn't know you were thinking of giving him a keyblade."

Roxas nodded seriously, "I dunno. Something in my heart felt like that was the right choice."

Axel teased, "Those pesky hearts and their guiding keys."

Roxas smiled up at him, "Not like it didn't lead you to me or anything."

Axel chuckled and sat leisurely on the cushion on the floor, "Actually I was thinking recently about how very different my life could have been."

Roxas sat down on the opposite side of the table and asked curiously, "In what way? And what brought it on?"

"Remember how I told you Hachi thought she was destined to be with Tosa?"

Roxas nodded, "Those connections are pretty powerful."

Axel waved his hand, "Well I'm not denying that they aren't. But what would have happened if you weren't able to travel? What would happen if I never met Master Yen Sid? I would have been a sad sack in my world."

Roxas thought about it for a while, "Yeah. I would have been miserable, too. Not that things didn't kind of work out with Xion and Lea now… but that would have been awful. I guess I could have theoretically found someone else to be happy with somewhere in my homeworld, but it wouldn't have been you."

Axel put his elbows on the table to support his chin in his hands in thought, "I very much hope you would have ended up happy, even if it wasn't with me; I'd want you to be happy. It does make me wonder though. Theoretically I would have probably stumbled upon Isa at some point."

Roxas laughed, "You're saying you might have ended up with Isa?"

Axel chuckled, "To be honest, if you and Xion didn't show up last life, I probably would have ended up with him then, too."

Roxas smirked, "Are you telling me I should be worried?"

Axel grinned flirtatiously and moved to lean forward on the table, towards Roxas's face, "Oh. It's not like I betrayed the Organization and became a keyblade wielder for you. I think it's pretty obvious who I chose."

Roxas grinned mischievously, "So I don't have to worry about you fucking Isa behind my back?"

Axel purred, "No. But if that's something you're interested in, you know I'm  _ always _ game for anything you like, Roxas."

Roxas grinned with a small chuckle, leaning forward on the table to meet Axel in the middle, "I think I'd rather keep you all to myself."

"Good thing I'm all yours," Axel grinned before leaning the final bit of distance between them and kissing Roxas firmly.

Roxas closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, with a small quiet moan.

Axel planned on moving around the table to take this further, when they heard a knock on the door. They broke apart with a small bit of surprise, and Axel silently volunteered to see what was going on, by standing and moving to open the wooden sliding door.

Shion was there alone, looking a touch nervous, "I have a couple questions and Roxas and Axel said I should talk to you."

Axel moved out of the way to let him pass, "Sure, come in."

Shion found a place around the table and once everyone was comfortable, Roxas asked, "So what do you want to ask about?"

Shion shifted a little nervously, ears twitching and eyes switching colors, "I wanted to ask why you chose me? Is it because I'm useless? Or because you knew me in your past life? And what exactly happened then? And what all would wielding a keyblade mean? What does it do?" Shion looked uncomfortable at speaking so much all at once.

Roxas explained calmly, "I didn't choose you because you're useless. Far from it. I think your purification powers would make you far more compatible for using a keyblade. It does help that I know your counterpart was a very capable keyblade wielder last life, but ultimately I am following my heart."

He asked curiously, "Following your heart?"

Roxas nodded and put his hand over his own chest, "'May your heart be your guiding key.' It's one of the more ancient keyblade mantras."

Shion put a hand on his own chest in thought, "But I wasn't born like others. I shouldn't be able to wield it."

Axel crossed his arms, "What does that have anything to do with it? Neither was our Xion, and she was the bravest of us all. And she was a hell of a warrior."

Roxas nodded, "Besides. It's really up to the keyblade to decide that. Origin doesn't matter. Light or darkness doesn't matter. Strength of heart is what matters."

Shion nodded in thought before asking, "What does a keyblade do exactly? I don't understand it all."

Axel lifted his hand and summoned Flame Liberator, "It's weapon that's a manifestation of your heart and it has quite a few uses. Mostly purifying hearts, though it can also be used to unlock the light or darkness in hearts as well, depending on the wielder. There have been quite a few dark wielders that have used it in more sinister ways. But mostly it deals in the darkness and light of hearts and worlds."

Roxas added, "It also has the ability to lock and unlock nearly anything, including entire worlds, if you find the right spot. It's also a conduit of any magic you may possess, magnifying it. In certain cases you can even tweak a keyblade to have particular strengths and weaknesses with keychains, though I never preferred to do that to mine."

Axel gushed, "Oohh! There's that glider thing the Departure guys could do!"

Roxas waved his hand, "Not useful without armor."

Axel coughed, "Either way, there's a lot a keyblade can do, and to be honest Roxas and I haven't been able to do half the shit it's capable of."

Shion had a bit of a skeptical look on his face, "And you trust me with this? You barely know me?"

Roxas nodded, and crossed his arms seriously, "First rule of keyblade wielders. Follow your heart."

Axel grinned teasingly, "Unless you're Terra."

Roxas laughed, "He really did have  _ the _ worst taste in people. I mean in theory he chose wisely with Riku, but even then Riku fell to darkness first and Kingdom Key went to Sora instead."

Axel waved his hand, back to addressing Shion, "Either way. Following your heart is particularly important. Be aware, your heart is very different than your surface thoughts. It's something deeper."

Roxas nodded holding onto his chest, "My heart told me to give you a keyblade. And I trust my heart."

Shion looked down at his hands, "It's difficult to believe you have such faith in me. What if I mess up? What if I make mistakes? What if I can't save anyone? What if I fail?"

Axel chuckled, "If you think me and Roxas never made any mistakes in our lives,  _ that's  _ a mistake. We've failed and crashed and burned and it took years and blood, sweat, and tears to make it right."

Roxas smiled, "We expect you to fail. But we hope that when you do fail, you keep trying. That you see your new friends are important enough to get up again and fight for them. That you find what's important to your heart and fight for it. That you can learn to trust your own heart. Trust your own heart, Shion."

Shion looked down seriously in thought, eventually lifting his face to look at them. His eyes were shifting into different colors, but most often to that familiar bright blue, "I'll do it."

Roxas said, "You can think about it more. You don't have to decide immediately."

Shion shook his head and looked at Roxas very seriously, with that bright familiar blue, "I should trust my heart, right? I want to try."

Roxas and Axel both smiled. Roxas stood and summoned Kingdom Key to his hand, turning it underhand, almost similar to one  of his heart sources, Ventus.

"In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend. No ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love."

Shion grasped the handle reverently, then silence. Eventually he broke the silence by asking, "Is there anything I need to do?"

Roxas and Axel both chuckled, and Roxas answered, "For the ceremony, nope. That's it."

"Really?" He let go of the keyblade and Roxas dispelled Kingdom Key.

Axel laughed, "That's it. You just have to touch it together. Even the words aren't really necessary. One of our old friends got her keyblade by accident actually. Sora too."

Shion frowned, "If it's that simple, there really should be more wielders."

Axel laughed out loud, "You'd think that. Actually there was a point where there were countless. But that's a story in of itself. That said, give it try. See if you can summon it."

Shion took a deep breath, "What should I do?"

Roxas smiled, "See if you can picture your heart. Try and see your own heart in your mind. Then grasp it in your hand."

Shion closed his eyes, breathing deep in meditation. He took one large deep breath, and reached his hand up to grasp...air. Nothing.

Roxas said soothingly, "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

Shion frowned and tried again. Nothing.

Axel said, "No worries, Shion. It might not even be you. It could also be the fabric of the world. Keyblades might not be compatible."

Shion's eyes flitted between pink and a muddy purple, "But heartless are in this world. How are they somehow compatible, but a keyblade isn't? How will I be able to help?"

Roxas shook his head, "You're fine Shion. Don't force yourself to be something you're not. You're you and that's okay."

He sighed and looked away, eyes were switching into more muddier colors, "Roxas and Axel keep saying that. But it's still hard to believe."

Axel grinned, "Well not to be totally biased, considering. But they're not wrong."

Roxas nodded, "Besides. You might be like Axel.  _ My _ Axel. This Axel. He took a while to be able to summon."

Axel nodded, "And even longer to get used to it."

There was another knock on the door and Roxas stood to get it.

A fox, one of the staff of the inn said, "Excuse me, but I wish to let our honored guests know that dinner is served."

Axel stood and stretched, from sitting on the floor for so long.

Shion frowned, "Can you tell the others I haven't decided yet? I don't want to tell them I can't summon it."

Roxas looked concerned, "You sure? It's still a possibility."

Shion shook his head, "I don't want to disappoint them."

Roxas sighed, "If that's what you wish. I think they would understand, but if you don't want to talk about it, we won't."

Once they had reached the dining room, everyone found a seat in front of an elaborate set of food. Axel thought how much he loved this world. It all looked and smelled delicious!

With a brief "Thanks for the food," everyone dug in. 

Namine spoke with a small teasing smile, "I usually don't like to discuss business over dinner, but I learned my lesson that the baths are probably not the best place for lengthy conversation."

Hachi asked, "You okay, Namine?"

She nodded, "Riku and Freya took excellent care of me. But I think I'll avoid the bath for the rest of the evening, if that is fine. That said, I think we should discuss our next steps."

Roxas spoke up, "We know Xemnas's possible names. Meaning it is either Ansem or Xehanort. You should probably prepare for the possibility of it being either one."

Namine nodded, "Thank you, Sachin. Tosa, you know a number of light spells that should be effective, particularly with the use of a true name, correct?"

Tosa nodded curtly.

Namine continued, turning to Ienzo, "We won't ask you to fight with us, Zexion. However we certainly welcome any help you could provide."

Ienzo nodded, "Xenmas will kill me if you don't succeed, so I will provide whatever aid I can. I must warn you that I am not particularly skilled in combat."

Namine nodded, "In that case, what skills do you have?"

"I'm adept at illusions, though it might not be effective on someone as powerful as Xenmas."

Axel asked, "How far is your range?"

"Quite far. I would say around 10 Ri or so," Ienzo said. 

Axel turned to Roxas, "My translation magic couldn't catch that."

Roxas shrugged, "They don't use Ri anymore in Radiant Garden either."

Hachi chuckled, "Just assume it's pretty big guys."

Axel chuckled too, "Alright. In that case, I have a suggestion. Would you be able to use your illusions on us? Not for distraction, but for communication. You could give us a heads up on what you sense and where stuff is and keep us in the loop."

Ienzo put their hand under their chin, "That seems like a reasonable plan."

Namine smiled, "Thank you, Zexion. Eito. That said, Eito, can I ask you and Sachin to take care of the heartless?"

Axel casually saluted, "You got it, boss."

Namine nodded, "Hachi, Tosa, Freya, Riku, and I will take on Xemnas directly. Shi, where would you like to be?"

Shion looked between the two Axels and Roxases. Eventually, he said, "I don't know… Can I think a bit more on it?"

Namine nodded with a smile, "That's fine. Take your time. We aren't leaving until the morning, and we won't truly know what we're facing until we get there.

Shion nodded and didn't speak for the rest of the meal.

  
  


Roxas settled into the futon with a relaxed sigh. They had caught one more dip in the baths after dinner and just got back to their room. "Hot springs are the best."

Axel snuggled in next to him, not even bothering with the second futon, "I admit, I came here with few preconceived notions, but this really is pretty damn nice."

Roxas gave him a relaxed smile, "Told ya."

Axel chuckled and gently ran his hands through Roxas's hair. 

Roxas purred, "Axel, if you keep doing that, I'm going to pass out."

Axel smiled fondly, "And that's a bad thing?"

Roxas groaned, "It'd be a waste of a good opportunity."

"Hmm, for what?" Axel didn't stop his ministrations.

Roxas opened one of his eyes, "I thought I told you earlier, but maybe I wasn't obvious. There's another hot springs tradition. Nothing particularly sexy should happen in the baths themselves, but once you're back in your room, feeling super relaxed-"

"Sexy times?" Axel finished his sentence with a wide grin.

Roxas tilted his head back invitingly, "You got it."

Axel dipped his head down, "Far be it from me, not to follow tradition." He kissed and sucked at the open collarbone.

Roxas hummed in pleasure and pulled the belt apart on the hot springs cotton kimono of his love above him.

Axel hummed "You taste a little different."

Roxas smirked, "It's the water. It does crazy things to your skin." With Axel's belt loosened, Roxas pushed the kimono off of his shoulders, spreading his fingers along the skin there with a moan, "Your skin feels  _ amazing, _ Axel."

Axel spread his fingers through the front of Roxas's kimono and groaned, "Shit. Roxas. You weren't kidding. It really did something."

Roxas grinned a little cockily, "So you like hot springs baths?"

Axel groaned and licked at Roxas clavicle, mumbling into the skin, "I was already convinced, but yes."

Roxas grinned and spread his fingers and hands all over his torso, relishing in the unusual softness. He groaned as Axel nipped and sucked on his shoulder, "Careful, or you'll leave a mark everyone will see tomorrow."

Axel pulled off with a pop, "And what would be wrong with that?"

Roxas chuckled, "I suppose nothing. I am yours."

Axel growled, "God, I'm so lucky." Emboldened he started on creating a fresh hickey, prominently on Roxas neck.

Roxas chuckled around a moan, "I tell you it's okay to leave marks and you go for  _ that _ ?"

Axel leaned up with a mischievous grin, "What? You want some on your thighs? I can do that too."

It was difficult to get Roxas embarrassed, but this new life thing had given him a slightly different bar for shame. It's one thing for their friends to see hickeys on his neck and shoulders when they inevitably go to the baths again, but imagining their reaction to ones on his thighs, sent Roxas's whole face red and then he covered it with his hands.

"Axel! I can't believe you!"

Axel bit his lip. Roxas was sooo damn cute like this! "Are you blushing?"

Roxas grumbled behind the hands on his face, "Fuck you."

Axel teased some more "You know that can be arranged."

Roxas grumbled and put his hands down with a glare. He wasn't going to be undone by something like a stupid physiological reaction. 

Axel bit his lip again to keep it together. Shit. Roxas was so fucking adorable.

Roxas spat out, "What is it?"

"You're so fucking cute," Axel said honestly. 

Roxas glared, "I am not."

Axel laid his chin in his hand with a smile, "Uh huh."

Roxas tried to glare harder, but he could still feel his face was still warm. Damn stupid physiological response. 

Axel took his finger and swiped it gently down Roxas's nose, the bridge of which was still red, "Yup. Totally not cute. Not at all."

Roxas grumbled and gave up, putting his hands back over his face, "Fuck you."

Axel grinned, "Again, this could be arranged. In fact, I thought we were on our way to sexy times."

Roxas groaned behind his hands, "Everyone would be able to see marks down there."

The mischievous redhead smiled wickedly, "And let everyone know I sucked you off? Ooooh, or maybe I'll leave a few on your cheeks and show that I rimmed your delicious ass?"

"Axel!"

"What? You wouldn't like that?"

Roxas was silent before putting his hands down, with a defiant frown, "I didn't say that...or at least some of that."

Axel was probably playing with fire, but that was one of his favorite things, "So you want me leaving hickeys all over your body, but not the part where I suck you off and rim you till you come."

Roxas growled and rolled them over pinning Axel down easily. Axel grinned up at his bright red fiance, who was now red from both embarrassment and frustration, "Okay. Okay. I know I was asking for it."

Roxas grumbled, still embarrassed, but that didn't stop him from pinning Axel down firmly. 

Axel licked his lips intentionally, goading Roxas to action.

Roxas groaned, "You're insufferable."

Axel grinned, totally cocky, "As if that was actually debatable. Now, are you going to argue with me, or are you going to put my mouth to use in other ways."

Roxas growled and bent down to kiss him firmly, pausing only briefly before he pushed his tongue into Axel's mouth. The redhead welcomed the invasion, curling his own tongue around him. They kissed, sucking on each other's lips for a few minutes before Roxas pulled up and Axel groaned, leaning up, trying to chase Roxas's mouth. 

That was until Roxas latched onto Axel neck giving him a strongly viable hickey of his own. 

"Fuck yes, Roxas," Axel groaned.

Roxas growled around the spot on his neck, "You want to be marked too?"

Axel gave him a smile, "I'm yours, aren't I?"

Roxas stuttered to a stop. Axel going from teasing, to utterly frustrating, to so sweet it made his heart jump, all threw Roxas into a rollercoaster of emotion. He groaned, "After all this time, how do you still manage to make my heart skip a beat?"

Axel sat up from Roxas's now weak pin, and cupped the sides of his fiance's chin in his hands, "Good. I'm glad. Not that I don't think there will be some lulls in our married life, but I hope I can still surprise you once in a while. Especially since you still surprise me too. I love you, Roxas. Deeply. Madly. I'm yours."

Roxas whined a touch, "Axel...fuck." Roxas already knew his depth of love for him, but putting it into words still was doing something for him.

Axel pulled him forward into a soft kiss, filled with love and affection.

Roxas practically melted, relishing in the connection. He decided with his eyes still closed and thoroughly enjoying the silky adoration on his lips to sneak a peek at their connection. It was glowing bright as ever and a new extra tendril was winding its way between them, getting further tangled in the mass of tangles between them. It didn't shock him, but he relished in it anyways.

Axel broke off the kiss and started mouthing his neck, not sucking or showing any intention for adding anymore hickeys. Just softly kissing and lapping. He softly spoke in Roxas's ear, "Let me adore you."

The blonde groaned and bucked his hips unconsciously.

Axel grinned and shifted his hips in such a way so their erections could grind against each other and bucked himself a little more firmly. He pulled apart Roxas's belt and pushed the cotton kimono off his shoulders, to lap and love on Roxas's exposed chest.

From his position, now sitting on Axel's lap, Roxas twined a hand through the red hair on the back of his neck and spread a hand to touch and feel the skin on the back shoulder blades. Soft, soft, soft. The skin was soft, Axel's kisses were soft. It was all so soft and different than usual.

When Axel reached a nipple to lap at it, Roxas did another buck of his hips, that ground their erections together. Okay, maybe not everything is soft.

Roxas ground their hips together with far more intention and Axel moaned around the nipple in his mouth.

Roxas did it again, and Axel popped off his chest to throw his head back with another moan.

Axel groaned out, breaking the romantic atmosphere a touch, "Want to move up and sit on my face?"

Roxas chuckled, "You're incorrigible."

Axel rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, "Duh. Now sit on my face so I can blow you."

Roxas chuckled again as Axel leaned back in expectation. He peeled his kimono off the rest of the way, tossing it elsewhere, and scooted up, into a semi kneeling position, dick positioned for Axel's access. 

"This is such a good view," Axel purred before he took the head of Roxas's dick into his mouth.

A deep moaned was pulled from the blond, with the warm, wet, more luxurious soft feeling of Axel's mouth on him. He tried his best not to buck his hips, worrying about unintentionally hurting or choking his fiance.

Axel purred sending delicious vibration around his erection. Roxas couldn't help but push himself further in just a tiny bit.

Axel popped the head out and lapped at the shaft with the flat of his tongue, before tilting his head to curl his lips around the shaft and sucking lightly. Not having to inadvertently hurting his fiance, Roxas worked his hips so he could feel more of Axel's mouth along him. He purred around his dick, enjoying Roxas's obvious pleasure.

"Nnn. Axel. That's good," Roxas groaned out as he ground his dick along Axel tongue. After a bit, Roxas paused his hips, and Axel took his opportunity to pop the head in his mouth again. 

Roxas hissed, and forced his hips to still. The shaft was already wet and warm, and then having his head engulfed was so good. 

Axel sucked lightly, and teased and played with the foreskin and the head popping in and out with his tongue.

After having his bit of fun, Axel reached his hands to grab Roxas's hips firmly. It was a signal that the blonde knew well and he preemptively groaned in pure anticipation. He knew what Axel was about to do, and would need to hold him firm. 

With a hum Axel opened his throat and wiggled his mouth down on Roxas cock slowly, until his nose tickled the blonde pubic hair laying at his base. When Axel hummed again, his full length buried in his mouth, Roxas groaned out the stretched out name, "Axel."

Axel hummed again and slowly pulled himself off, and once past the choking point, he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked the rest of the way off.

With a pop, he was finally off, and Axel breathed deeply. 

Roxas was panting too, needing air for a different reason, "Fuck. You're so good at that."

Axel grinned, enjoying the view of Roxas already starting to become unraveled, "Want me to worship you more?"

Roxes smirked a little, still panting a bit, chest already red, "What do you have in mind?"

"Let me get up, and you stay on your knees to bend over and let me lick your hole."

Roxas growled, "No marks."

Axel licked the head briefly before replying, "No marks down here, right? I've been a good boy already. Haven't I been a good boy?" He licked his dick lightly again.

Roxas groaned and moved off of Axel's shoulders, in approval. Axel sat up while Roxas moved into position with his head down and his hips in the air, in full anticipation. 

Axel groaned, "Roxas, God. You spoil me with this view." He grabbed him by the hips and dived his mouth in, with little fanfare. 

Roxas groaned at more of the soft wetness. Soft and wet seemed to be the theme of the day. Axel's tongue just circled him, setting off the nerve endings near his entrance. He puckered a bit and Axel dipped his tongue in the opening just briefly before lapping around, up and down, from his balls up to the top of his ass.

"You're magnificent," Axel said as he licked a finger and dipped it just slightly inside his hole. Roxas groaned as he twisted it, slowly, gently, inside, firing his nerves. Axel pulled his finger out deliciously slow, and once out, lapped at his hole again.

"Nnn, Axel," Roxas grunted, face buried in his forearms. 

With more spit to move it along, the maddening finger entered again, slipping inside wet and gentle, then out the slow pull that drove Roxas crazy. This time though the finger didn't leave, pushed in firmer, and pulled out deliciously slow.

"F-fuuuck…" Roxas groaned.

"You're beautiful like this. I love you so much. God, you're so sexy," Axel purred sweet nothings as he pumped his finger in and out in that pace he knew Roxas liked best. He eventually took his finger and pushed it in such a way to open the hole more to spit a bit in the opening, sliding a bit more wetness inside.

When he finally pulled his finger free, he lapped at the entrance again, pulling another groan from the blond. With two spit covered fingers, he dove in again.

Roxas groaned. Spit wasn't always a great lube, so there was a little friction there, but it was almost welcome with how everything else had felt so fucking soft. Axel scissors his fingers opened, spitting a bit more inside. He pumped gently, before starting up that quick thrust in and slow drag out that was frustratingly wonderful.

Axel after feeling Roxas had sufficiently adjusted to his two fingers, scissored them apart enough to dip his tongue inside the opening.

Roxas moaned loudly, feeling intimately Axel's tongue inside him, thrusting in, imitating fucking him.

When Axel pulled his tongue out, spit a bit more in the opening and on his fingers, he was able to push all three in smoothly and easily. He started that maddening pace again with the slow drag out making Roxas's toes curl.

Roxas groaned, "Axel, if don't fuck me soon. I'm going to come without you."

Axel grinned while thrusting his fingers in firmly, "You mean you're not up for multiple orgasms?"

Roxas grunted before panting out, "I'm not a girl."

Axel smiled teasingly and thrust in firmly again, "That pesky refractory period."

Roxas groaned, "Maybe next life. Until then, you better fuck me now, you ass!"

Axel pulled his fingers out, spit on them and rubbed it over his own erection with a small groan. After briefly positioning himself, he pushed himself inside, making both of them moan. 

After bottoming out and pausing, Roxas panted, "I want it hard, Axel. Everything has been too fucking soft. I want you to give it to me."

Axel groaned, "Oh God. Roxas."

Roxas forced his hips up in emphasis, "Fucking give it to me."

Axel pulled out and thrust in sharply. 

"Fuck! Yes!" Roxas cried. 

Axel couldn't help but sharply thrust into him again, eliciting groans from them both. He positioned his hands on Roxas's hips to get a good grip and then after that he rapidly fucked him, losing all manner of control.

Roxas was screaming random incoherent words, occasionally able to say parts of Axel's name. Axel had the opposite effect and lost all use of his words, losing himself and being driven to that cliff quickly.

Roxas was the first to come and he came with a scream. Axel briefly paused his thrusting at the feeling of being tightly squeezed, then he returned to his pace, thrusting faster and harder than before.

Roxas squeezed out a couple extra spurts with a deep groan as Axel squeezed his hips hard enough to bruise and he pounded into him further, harder. With a final groan, Axel came pushing as deep inside as he could go.

Axel moaned as he pulled out and collapsed on Roxas's side, momentarily at a loss for words. Roxas only had it in him to collapse on his stomach and turn his head to face Axel.

Neither of them spoke, but after a minute of catching their breath, Axel reached up his hand to gently brush Roxas's bangs out of his eyes. Roxas smiled at the silent affection. He could practically feel that new connection between them solidifying, twinning in his heart, digging inside.

"I love you, Roxas," Axel said reverently. 

Roxas smiled widely, probably looking dopey and love sick, "I love you too."

Axel smiled gently and before he resumed a more familiar grin, "I think we might need  _ another _ bath."

Roxas chuckled, "You're getting the appeal of hot spring culture now."

Axel chuckled and kissed Roxas briefly, "I'm never doubting you on this stuff, ever again."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Akusai shippers. I don't fucking get it. I know it's hot. But I still don't get it. 
> 
> Except that Master AU. Cause it's obviously AU. And hot.
> 
> Okay, I can agree it's hot.
> 
> But I still don't get it!


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Nippon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> Major character death ahead. Violence, blood, death.
> 
> You have been warned!

Everyone enjoyed themselves the morning after, though Hachi teased Axel about the marks on his neck and the bruises on Roxas's hips. Roxas sat in the bath looking very red, for reasons other than the warmth of the water. 

Feeling refreshed and full, and with the miasma cleared around Rou, the crew traveled easily for a day. Roxas and Axel told the story of Xemnas from their last life, their time as Nobodies and the second keyblade war, mostly to catch Riku, Shion, and Ienzo up, but it still was entertaining for the other four.

Past that, the journey to Xemnas was relatively uneventful, though it was back to the hard slog before Rou. When they entered the miasma again, they also hit pounding waves of heartless. It was hard, but thanks to the spirits guidance to Namine, they encountered no other enemies. They swapped stories to keep their spirits up, and Tosa and Hachi spent far more time together, and attempted often to pull Shion into their conversation. Shion occasionally would try and grasp his fist, when he thought no one was looking, but pretty much everyone saw his attempt at summoning a keyblade. However no one chose to comment on it, correctly guessing his intentions. 

They traveled one more day, feeling more and more of the miasma choking a bit of the brightness out of their group. The roasted marshmallows in the evening helped keep much of their light fading, and pleased Ienzo greatly to try such an otherworldly treat. In the morning, after a round of chocolate granola bars for breakfast, thanks to Axel's magical creation, it didn't take long for them to finally sense they were close to Xemnas.

Once they had reached in the general vicinity, Ienzo peeled off from the group. With a glance at each other, and renewed determination, the group marched forward.

 

The miasma was thick and nearly choking, and from their position a mile back, Ienzo's voice rang in their ears, "Heartless are headed straight for you." A map of the area popped up in the corner of their vision, with a bright red dot taking the primary focus, their own white ones were congregated in a group, and there were numerous black dots heading straight for them.

Namine turned to Axel and Roxas, "This is where we leave you. Can you keep the heartless occupied while we go around?"

Axel and Roxas nodded firmly and summoned their keyblades. Shion moved to stand behind them and disappeared, his choice obvious to the group.

Namine nodded, "Good luck." The rest of the group peeled off, and Axel and Roxas charged forward without a word. 

A second small image popped up in their vision on the lower left, of the separated group running through the dark miasma. Axel called out just as they hit the wall of heartless, "Thanks Zexion! Reading that loud and clear!" Not that Ienzo understood the reference in the slightest.

Roxas and Axel did what they do best: slashing and beating off as many heartless as they could. They focused mostly on the edges, doing their best to keep the heartless contained, so the mass wouldn't wander their way into their companions' path.

As Axel took out another straggler heartless he briefly checked for Shion's heart. Good. He was still there.

These heartless were large and tough, but needing only to focus on the ones meandering outside the group, was a walk in the park, rather than worrying about taking them all on. They were able to divide their focus to the small image of their companions.

Namine was chanting, obviously preparing some sort of spell. The group had finally hit the bright red dot on the map. They busted out of the clearing to find a humanoid Xemnas standing imposing and alone, in the center of a large square. Chosing not to do the stupid hero thing and announce their intentions, Freya charged without a word, with Hachi right at her heels.

Xemnas dodged the lance and deflected the fire spell. Hachi kept on the offensive, augmenting the chakrams with her own spinning wheels of fire. Xemnas blocked Freya's lance off his forearm.

He growled, "Pathetic. Is this your attempt to defeat me?"

Namine shouted, "No Ansem. This is." Freya and Hachi jumped back, knowing that was the signal Namine had for them. 

She released a massive light spell, a giant beam erupting from her tiny hand that burned everything in its path, including Xemnas, dead center. 

After a few seconds the light waned and dissipated. Namine faltered and stumbled into the waiting arms of Riku by her side, supporting her. 

As the dust cleared, Xemnas the human was no more. All that was left was the figure of a massively giant fox, standing feebly but still standing on its four legs, with nine tails splayed out like a peacock.

Xemnas growled, "You think you can stop me with that? Still pathetic."

Namine groaned out, "It's the wrong name. I used the wrong name. It's up to you, Tosa."

Tosa nodded and started her own chanting, building up her own spell.

"Oh no you don't," the giant fox growled out, and charged straight for her. Hachi stood in to block, aiming a fireball right at Xemnas's eyes, as Freya buried her lance deep into one of the tails.

Xemnas roared, and bucked Freya off his back, and tossed his head to knock Hachi off to the side. They both got tossed like rag dolls from his giant body, and before anyone had time to think, he was on Tosa.

Crunch. 

The sound resonated through the whole area. Tosa's body, limp and bloody, lay in the giant fox's mouth. His massive teeth had pierced all over her torso, and one in particular has struck through her head. He spat her battered corpse out of his mouth with an evil chuckle, "Again. Pathetic. I shouldn't have expected much from a minor light shrine priestess."

She gurgled briefly before Tosa, bloody and beaten, lay totally still.

Hachi stood transfixed, blinking rapidly, not taking her eyes off the corpse. Unseeing blue eyes inert and open on a broken body.

Xemnas cackled at the obvious shock, enjoying the reaction to their fallen comrade, "She was only the first. I'm going to enjoy killing each of you. Might as well start with you, little fire priestess. I'd be happy to free you from your pain."

 

Meanwhile back at the mass of heartless, Roxas and Axel stood in shock, pausing their attack. 

Axel exclaimed, "Did...that just happen?"

Roxas nodded numbly, "Tosa...just."

But they didn't have much time to absorb the information as Shion emerged.

His eyes were glowing a solid yellow, never straying from bright gold. Darkness was tendrilling all over his body. Oblivion had emerged grasped in his left hand. Axel and Roxas stepped back, shocked at Shion's body, nearly entirely black now. 

Axel gasped out, "Fuck, I remember this. Rage form."

Without another word, Shion disappeared, appearing in front of Xemnas. Axel and Roxas with a quick look at each other, abandoned the remaining heartless, and ran to join the rest of the group. 

Shion was single handedly beating Xemnas with rapid attacks, disappearing and reappearing in disparate spots, never giving the fox the ability to counter. 

The rest of the group backed away from the scene, not knowing who this black blur with glowing golden eyes could be. Hachi was the only one who ran to the broken body of Tosa, holding it close, protectively against both Xemnas and this new unknown threat.

The fox crumbled, no longer able to stand from the onslaught. Axel and Roxas eventually arrived, keyblades in hand.

Freya called out in warning, "Beware! Eito! Sachin! Beware!"

Axel said, standing defensively and ready to charge, "Don't worry. That's Shi."

Everyone was shocked. Hachi holding Tosa body close gasped, "Shi?! That's Shi?!"

Shion finally stopped his constant attack, at a spot just outside of Xemnas's biting range. Black tendrils of darkness were still waving all over his body, and Oblivion in his left hand looked different. It was still jet black but was sporting a few thin waves of color, glowing the same gold as Shion's eyes.

Xemnas weakly growled, "Impossible. You're that failed experiment!"

Shion raised his right hand and a number of random corpses emerged from outside the square. In seconds, bodies in various stages of decay were dog piling on Xemnas, holding him in place. 

Xemnas cried out, "You were supposed to be destroyed!"

Tosa's battered body rose from Hachi's arms, shocking her as she backed away with a gasp.

Tosa's corpse with its unseeing eyes started chanting in her voice. Shion simultaneously chanted the same spell in his. 

Xemnas was panicking and struggling from under the pile of corpses holding him fast, and he cried out, "No! That's impossible! You're a failure!"

Shion put his right hand straight out in front of him, mirroring Tosa's movements. His eyes briefly flashed bright blue and he spoke, "My heart tells me otherwise, Xehanort."

There was a brief flash of surprise on the fox's face, before Shion and the bloody corpse of Tosa released the blinding giant beam of light.

With a final scream Xemnas disappeared, blown to dust by the attack.

As the light dissipated, Xemnas and the pile of corpses holding him in place were gone. The darkness that was spiraling around Shion was also gone, replaced by his usual appearance. Oblivion, still held in his hand, was now sporting thin waves of bright shifting rainbow colors, matching his eyes. He lowered the corpse of Tosa into Hachi's arms, with a light wave. 

With the battle completed, Hachi was implicitly given permission to cry, and cry she did, wailing and clinging tightly to Tosa. She screamed, "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas," and "No, No, No," over and over. Hachi's tears made her death feel all that more real, and everyone was crying in some form.

Everyone, except Shion. 

Shion, not upset in the slightest, called out into the air confidently, "Ienzo. Do you know where I could find one of Vexen's golems?"

Ienzo's disembodied but wet voice said, "A golem? There are several around here. But why?" He illuminated a handful of dots on the map.

Shion said confidently, "I'm going to bring Roxas back."

Everyone looked at him surprised. Ienzo sputtered, "You can't! It doesn't work! It didn't work with you!"

Shion looked at Roxas with a smile, "My heart tells me I can. And I trust my heart."

Roxas smiled back and nodded, wiping the tears off his face. He stood to find the nearest dot labeled on the map, and Axel joined him. It thankfully was not far, just a handful of paces outside the square.

Axel helped Roxas grab what looked like the spitting image of a blank replica leaning inside a small shack. Seems some things really don't change.

They carried it back to the square and set it in front of Shion.

Ienzo was still shouting warnings, "Roxas is gone! You can't bring back a soul from the otherside!"

Shion shook his head, "I can. I will bring her back." He pointed Oblivion, now sporting bright blue streaks, to match its wielder's eyes, at the golem/replica and a beam of bright light shot out of the keyblade, engulfing it entirely in light.

The light was blinding and everyone was forced to look away briefly until the light waned and dissipated, leaving a very whole but stark naked Tosa lying in its place.

Hachi was on her in a second as her eyes fluttered open. 

"Roxas?" Hachi asked as she helped support her into a sitting position.

Tosa held her head, "Axel? What happened? Did we get him?"

Hachi grinned widely and squeezed Tosa tightly, openly weeping, voice cracking, "Roxas! You died! But you're okay! You're okay!"

Tosa looked a little confused, before he caught Shion's eyes. He was smiling brightly at her, a rainbow of colors swirling in his eyes brimming with happiness.

Tosa spoke weakly, slightly distantly in memory, "Yeah...I guess I did. I remember trying to get the spell right...then pain… Then I was floating. There was a warm ocean, like I could just fall asleep. It was warm and quiet and calm...but then Shion was calling me, pulling me back." Tosa looked around at everyone, taking it all in. 

Eventually her eye caught her own bloody, nasty corpse a few feet away, and she jumped out of Hachi's arms and away from it in surprise, "Holy Fucking Shit! That's me?!"

Roxas chuckled a little, "Yeah. We should probably do something about that."

Tosa looked down at her own naked body, "Then what am I…"

Axel pulled out a brand new set of priestess clothes from his bag while Shion explained, "You're like me now. You have a golem body."

She looked down at herself, but took the clothes with a nod of thanks, "I thought it didn't work."

Shion smiled, "I could feel you hadn't strayed far. That you would come if I called. Some souls have already moved on. Probably why they couldn't find the previous greater Sora."

Tosa looked at his hand with a gasp and a small smile, "You have a keyblade!"

Shion lifted up Oblivion in his left, finally giving himself a chance to admire it. He looked at Roxas, who summoned his own version of Oblivion in his right, knowing he wanted to compare. 

"You have a variant of Oblivion, Shion. It suits you," Roxas said with a smile. 

Shion smiled and held it up, only difference was the shifting rainbow streaks lining along the blade.

Axel prodded, "What feels like a good name?"

Shion said with a smile, "I think it's still Oblivion. It's just  _ my _ Oblivion."

Roxas nodded in approval, dispelling his own.

Ienzo called out, "I hate to interrupt, but there's that pack of heartless still around and it's headed your way."

Axel and Roxas chuckled and summoned their keyblades. Roxas nodded to Shion with a smile, "Shall we?"

Shion with his own bright, determined smile, held his keyblade tightly, and nodded.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an important question for you all. Illuminate itself is going to be drawing to an end in a few more arcs, and I've been thinking about what I'm going to be doing after. 
> 
> Since this has been my first bit of creative writing in over two decades, I want to rewrite it entirely, but I also want to work on something new.
> 
> Please comment if you would be interested in reading a spin off of the adventures of the crew of Nippon. The gender swapped sea salt trio can get up to all sorts of hijinks from here, but I don't know if anyone would be willing to read it. 
> 
> Please comment if you would be interested in that or not. Thank you.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Nippon, Crescent City

Axel, Roxas, and Shion took care of the heartless, and though Shion was very obviously inexperienced, he was a natural. Roxas smiled, knowing his heart was right about him. With experience, Shion had the capability to become a powerful keyblade wielder. 

Freya and Tosa had already started working on her own corpse, pulling anything valuable off of it. Freya started cleaning the twin swords a pace away.

Roxas came over, dispelling his weapons, and stood by Tosa, "You okay?"

Tosa chuckled darkly, "I thought my life was already weird enough with you. Now I'm looting my own dead body." She pulled off the shoes and shook them out, trying to get as much mud and blood off of them.

Roxas put his hand out and said, "Give 'em here." Tosa handed the shoes over and Roxas used a small water spell to rinse them off and a small aero to dry them. 

Tosa chuckled again, taking the shoes back and slipping them on her feet, "Yeah. Not weird. At all."

Roxas nodded in understanding, smiling slightly, "When I hit those sort of moments, I followed my heart. I didn't get nearly as lost in the surrealistic craziness that way. Or at least I felt like I kept my head above water at the very minimum."

Tosa pulled some jewelry off her body and handed them to Roxas in expectation, "What did your heart tell you?"

Roxas repeated the process of magically rinsing and drying, "Depended on the moment." He smirked a little, "Often it was some version of 'Fuck you DiZ' or 'Fuck you Xemnas.' I admit I liked just having someone to focus on kicking their ass."

Tosa chuckled darkly, looking at the dirt that had tiny drops of blood and saliva from when the fox spit her out, "Well Xemnas is already gone, so there's that. Not that I was useful, in that regard."

Roxas shook his head, "I'm not surprised because you were obviously dead," he motioned to the corpse, "but you don't remember anything?"

Tosa shook her head. 

Roxas filed her in, "Your death activated Shion's rage form. It's...uh… something I don't really understand myself, and to be honest, it's really something I've only done last life, because I haven't had a good reason to, this one. Sora used to do it fairly often, but he was always just this side of falling to darkness."

Tosa looked at him curiously, "Your Sora almost fell to darkness?"

Roxas chuckled, "Without his friends he was always just this side of it. Literally his friends were his power, but that's another story."

Tosa nodded and picked a couple more things off her body and held them up to Roxas to clean, "So, rage form?"

Roxas magically completed his work cleaning the small purses and trinkets, "From what I remember, rage form is like, you're so angry you're blind to everything but a single focus, and the darkness sitting in your heart overwhelms everything. But you get stupid. Stupid powerful but also just stupid, or at least it was for me. Shion actually seemed to have more of a grasp on himself than I ever did. Maybe because he's more naturally dark, but he was able to use you with his death mage powers and completed the light spell you were working on. It seemed, even in death you were still holding on to finishing that spell and killing Xemnas."

"So Shion, used this? Me?" Tosa motioned at her corpse.

Roxas nodded, "I don't think he has any ability to use light magic, so that was all you, or at least-" Roxas motioned towards the dead body. "I will say that I think Shion will become very powerful in the future. He kind of single handedly took down Xemnas, used the dead around him including you, in a rage form he could actually control, which is a feat in and of itself."

They looked over to Shion, who was currently talking to Axel and Hachi, he briefly blushed shyly at something the Axels had said to him.

Their attention was turned back as Freya laid the swords, now clean, besides Tosa and started taking off the sheaths on her corpse to clean those too. 

Tosa smiled, "Thanks Freya."

Freya smiled kindly, "Tis a trifle. Easy to redd a sword or two. Less so thine heart and mind."

Tosa chuckled darkly again, looking at her messy and mutilated corpse forlornly, "No kidding. What am I going to do with this body that isn't mine?"

Roxas held her hand, "I can't say anything for this life, but last one, I almost never had a body that was truly my own. I went from being a nobody that shouldn't exist, to a heart sleeping inside my somebody, to finally being able to help, exist, and be there for the people that mattered to me. I didn't fucking give a shit I was using a replica. I was able to protect and be there for those I loved."

Tosa looked up at him, "I didn't think about it that way."

Roxas shrugged, "I'm not trying to make light of whatever existential stuff you're going through now, cause I get that, but I'm pretty sure there are a lot of people here that are very happy you didn't stay dead."

Tosa looked at her free hand in thought, opening and closing her fingers, almost experimentally, and then looked at the hand Roxas had gripped. She looked up at Roxas, then to Freya who was smiling kindly, and then to Axel who was giving an affectionate noogie to Shion with Hachi laughing, and Namine who was watching them as well and Riku who was stoically standing protectively over her. 

"I wouldn't be experiencing this, would I?" Tosa said distantly. 

Roxas shook his head as Freya spoke, "Nay. Nor commune with thine comrades, and us to thee. Mineself wholey grateful that Shion gave the opportunity to continue our friendship."

Tosa smiled at Freya affectionately, "I should probably thank Shion, huh."

Freya nodded, "Surely. Yet, also fitting tribute, grant him thine friendship in turn. Shion inexorably be pleased for thine community."

Tosa chuckled, far less darkly and looked over to the death mage, "He'll have my friendship until the day he doesn't want me around anymore."

Freya laughed, "Shion shalt be pleased certainly. Mineself believe that such a day as he disdains thine companionship shalt surely never arrive."

Hachi managed to catch Tosa looking at her, Shion, and Axel. She smiled a touch nervously and ran a hand through her hair, and Axel and Shion looked over as well, drawing Namine's eye to the trio near the corpse. Hachi walked over to them. 

She ran her hand through her red hair nervously again, "You all done?"

Tosa nodded, though with a small gasp quickly shook her head, "One last thing." She dug through her corpse's pockets before finding a large bright blue clear rock. 

Hachi gasped, "You kept that?"

Tosa blushed a touch, "Yeah…"

Hachi looked away and ran her hand through her hair for the third time, "I didn't think you would."

Tosa smiled and put it in her pocket, not even bothering to wash off the bits of blood on it.

Roxas asked, "You don't want me to wash that for you?"

Tosa shook her head, "I know the blood will probably wear off it eventually, and it's probably gross on a certain level… but it seems right to have this piece of my old self."

Hachi breathed in and with genuine concern asked, "You really,  _ really _ done?"

Tosa did a last cursory check and nodded. 

Axel offered, putting his hands on his hips, "Need a hand?"

Hachi shook her head, determined, "I want to do it, if that's really okay?" She directed that last question to Tosa.

Tosa nodded seriously, backing up sufficiently, "Do it, Axel."

Everyone backed up to stand behind Hachi, except Tosa who stood by her side and grabbed her left hand. With a squeeze of their hands together, Hachi lifted her right hand and released a fire spell, holding it in place on the body.

She kept the fire going for a few minutes more, while everyone could feel the heat radiating off of the magical bonfire. Silence reigned outside of the crackling and occasional pop of a bone. Eventually Hachi put her hand down, the body was only dust now and she wiped a few tears off her face with her free hand.

Tosa squeezed her hand again before turning around. 

Shion, for the first time, was in tears. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have protected you," he cried covering his face with his hands.

Tosa shook her head, "No Shion. I want to thank you. Thank you for giving me another chance."

Hachi nodded, "Shion. You brought her back. Thank you."

Shion shook her head, still crying, "But I failed you. I wasn't strong enough to protect you. I was too late in finding Oblivion."

Namine joined in, "You saved us all, Shion."

Tosa grabbed Shion's hands from his face, pulling them down. Shion's eyes were shifting in bright red, oranges, and purples.

"Thank you, Shion. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to be here."

Tosa didn't have to tilt up far, considering Shion was only a touch taller than her, but she still gave him a brief kiss on the cheek.

It knocked him out of whatever track he was on and he looked at her in surprise, his eyes briefly sticking on green.

"Thank you," Tosa smiled, honest and genuine. 

Shion blushed and wiped at the tears at his face, his eyes shifting green and blue. 

Tosa smiled, "There. No more crying."

Hachi grinned and with one arm looped Shion around the neck, "Don't be sorry for being yourself. How many times am I going to have to keep telling you that?"

Shion smiled and nodded, shy but obviously happy. 

Axel and Roxas held hands together. They both were really missing their own Xion. Roxas closed his eyes to see the connection clearly. There was the stronger line to the Xion in their life, who had pulled them in and called them family. But faint, ever so faint, was another, the connection out to somewhere Roxas was unsure of. But he felt she was okay. Wherever she was, she was okay. Axel beside him had the same faint connection. Yeah. Xion was okay.

When Roxas opened his eyes he saw Axel was looking at him seriously. He just smiled up at his fiance and put his hand on his own chest meaningfully. Axel smiled too, in understanding and put a hand on his own chest. They both missed her, but that was okay. She was okay.

Tosa turned to Namine, "So now that I've been properly cremated, what do we do now?"

Namine shook her head, "Unfortunately the spirits tell me that Xemnas's followers have all scattered. It will be difficult to track them down. We might have quite a few more battles waiting for us eventually, but the best we can do is go home and prepare."

Ienzo called out, they still hadn't caught up to the rest of the group, "I can help with that."

Namine smiled, "You would be more than welcome."

Hachi put her hands behind her head casually, "With all that in mind,  let's go home."

Tosa smiled, "Can we stop by Rou again? I think I could use a victory soak."

Namine grinned and clapped her hands, "Absolutely."

  
  


After another overnight in the hot springs of Rou, with everyone relaxing in the bath, Roxas remembered his connection discovery.

"I forgot to tell you. I found our connection to Xion," Roxas said.

Shion pointed to himself, "Me?"

Roxas shook his head and Axel said, "No no. Our friend Xion. You'll meet her at the wedding."

Roxas shook his head again, "No. I'm not referring to her either. I mean our Xion from last life."

Axel looked shocked, "You don't mean?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah. It's really faint, but the connection is there."

Axel grabbed his shoulders excitedly, splashing a bit of the water around them, "You mean we can find her?!"

Roxas mused, "I don't know. Maybe. I just saw the connection. I don't know where it leads."

Axel looked expectantly, "If there is anyone connected to her, it would be you."

Roxas shook his head, "You are too."

Axel looked surprised and Roxas just raised his eyebrow, "What's the shocked look for? You know you're connected to her too."

Axel shifted emotions in thought, with a touch of disappointment, and a touch of hope. He thought of anyone, Roxas would have the strongest connection and able to find her, but it was also pretty touching that he was as well.

Roxas sighed, "I don't know if we can find her. But I think it might not be a bad idea to see Mama Odie next. She seemed to have at least have an idea of her connection with us."

Axel chuckled a touch desperately, "I would say you're a spoiled sport for messing with our system, but hell yes! Crescent City next!"

Tosa asked, "When are you leaving?"

Roxas smiled, "Since it looks like you have things managed, and Shion is more than capable of taking care of the heartless, we'll leave in the morning."

Shion wiggled a bit nervously, ears twitching, eyes in shades of yellow and orange, "Are you sure I don't need more training?"

Roxas smiled confidently, "Some would say yes, but I had pretty much no training myself, other than just diving in and getting it done. That said, just because you're the only keyblade wielder in the world, doesn't mean you should go it alone. Rely on those around you. You're only as strong as your own heart and a strong heart needs support. Just because you have the sole keyblade doesn't mean it should be a burden you alone should bear."

Shion still looked a touch nervous, but all his friends smiled at him with confidence, pulling a smile on his own face. 

Axel waved his hand a little flippantly, "Besides, we'll be back in a three months for the wedding. If there are any hiccups, I'm sure we could smooth them out then."

Roxas nodded, "My heart was right. You have a lot of potential Shion. You'll be fine."

Shion smiled a little hopefully. 

 

The next day they all gathered outside of Rou, the local crew planned to head back but Roxas and Axel figured it was a good time to depart.

Before they left Axel exclaimed, "Shit! We should call Isa and let him know we'll need to change accommodations."

Roxas pulled out the gummiphone, "We do have some additions don't we." Roxas fiddled with the his relic, making sure to select an appropriate time to call and with the time magic giving a blue tint to the phone, he selected Isa and then handed it over to Axel.

After a few rings, Isa's face popped up on the screen. Axel grinned widely, "Hey, Asshole! Hope I didn't interrupt you at work."

Isa frowned, "Lea, If you were worried about interrupting me at work, why the hell would you greet me with 'Hey, Asshole?'"

Hachi peeked over his shoulder and she gasped, "Shit! It really is Nana! Or at least with different hair and no scar."

Isa blinked a bit in surprise at the view of a second redhead on the screen, before pulling his face into a more neutral expression, "You must be Lea's counterpart. I believe you go by 'Hachi,' correct? It's nice to meet you. I am Isa."

She looked a little skeptical, "Yeah… same I guess."

Axel chuckled, "It's okay, Isa. Your counterpart here is an actual asshole, so she's just a little wary."

Isa raised his eyebrow but then brought it back to a neutral expression, "I don't know whether to apologize or not, considering. But I suppose if my counterpart is like me at my worst, that must be difficult to handle. You at the very least have my sympathies."

Axel grinned and looked back at Hachi, "See! Not so bad!"

Isa interrupted with a smirk, "So is this a social call?"

"Nope, there actually is some logistic changes we need to go over, but if you want to gossip we can," Axel put his hand under his chin mockingly as if he was a young socialite, ready to chat over afternoon tea.

Isa sighed with annoyance the redhead happens to be skilled at pulling out of him, "No thanks. So what do you need?"

"We need a second cabin for the Nippon crew. Three new additions to the guest list, though one of them doesn't sleep."

Isa raised an eyebrow, "Doesn't sleep?"

"Riku Replica. He's kind of badass. Oh and Roxas called it."

Isa smirked, "I still can't believe either of you. But that's fine. Actually, if people are willing to double up on beds, the biggest cabin has four bedrooms with the largest beds, and we wouldn't need to split them up. But there are also enough cabins on the property we could get them multiple smaller ones."

Axel tilted his head to the group, "What do you think?"

Tosa asked, "What are beds?"

Axel laughed, "Imagine a really, really, super thick soft and bouncy futon, that's a piece of furniture."

Roxas said, "That's the cabin with two queens and two kings, right? So I guess each bed is like two futons put side by side."

Axel suggested, "And we could probably arrange for extra futons if people want to sleep separated."

Namine smiled, "I have no problem staying together."

Everyone else nodded, excited to try out this otherworldly "bed."

Axel grinned, "The large cabin it is."

Isa nodded, "Any other RSVPs?"

Axel said, "So far only Gonzo and Rizzo, though Gonzo is bringing a plus one."

Isa jotted this all down on a notepad, "So three from Victorian London. Any dietary restrictions or specific requests?"

Axel shrugged, "Not that I know of?"

Isa nodded, "And how many from Nippon, and any dietary restrictions or requests?"

"Seven. Anything you guys won't eat?" Axel asked. 

Riku said flatly, "I don't eat."

Axel cracked up, "Fuck Riku. 'I don't eat. I don't sleep.' Badass."

Riku frowned and pulled back into the shadows.

Isa smirked and did some jotting down on a notepad, "I'll take that as a no."

Axel teased, "If the hospital pastoral care thing ever doesn't work out, you could be a one stop wedding planner and provider."

Isa growled, "Like hell. This is a pain in the ass. I'm only doing this for you."

Axel wiggled his fingers and sing songed, "Love you, Isa."

Isa grumbled but with a faint blush mumbled, "Love you too."

Hachi grinned, "Hey, he actually isn't that bad! My Isa would have tried beating my ass by now. Not that he can do that successfully anymore."

Axel chuckled, "Don't tempt him."

Isa spoke flatly, "No kidding."

Roxas just chuckled at all of this.

Isa coughed, "Well if that is all, we can speak later. Otherwise I will see you both soon."

Axel grinned, "Thanks, Isa!"

Roxas squeezed into view of the camera to say, "Thank you, Isa!"

Isa smirked, "Keep him in line, Roxas."

Roxas grinned, "I'll do my best."

"Hey!" Axel exclaimed in mock offense. 

Isa smirked and then the screen went blank when he disconnected the call.

Axel and Roxas turned to the crew, "So we'll see you guys soon."

Namine gave a giggle and said, "And we'll have what you need, Sachin."

Axel turned to Roxas who was giving a thumbs up. He eventually turned to the redhead who was expecting an explanation he didn't give, "It's a surprise." Axel sighed but smiled with a shrug. 

Roxas walked over to Shion and put his hands on his shoulders, "You'll be fine. I believe in you. Just keep putting one foot in front of the other, and rely on those around you."

Shion still with a bit of nervousness, nodded seriously nonetheless.

Roxas stepped back, fiddled with his time relic, and then opened a portal to Crescent City. Hand in hand, the duo walked through.

 

The swamp in Crescent City had barely changed. Humid, dark, and teeming with life. Mama Odie's wooden hut also hadn't changed and it seemed neither had the woman herself, sitting in a worn wicker rocker on the front porch with a large albino snake leisurely dozing on her shoulders.

She chuckled and slid her dark glasses down, showing off her eyes lighten by cataracts, "So you boys returned to spend time with an old lady like me. Come here and let me take a good look at you."

Axel and Roxas both grinned, Axel in particular with a very wide smile, and they both approached the porch, "Hey Mama Odie."

"Nice to see you, Lea. Or did your sweetheart here change your name for you?" she laughed and pushed her glasses back up her nose to properly cover her eyes again.

Roxas coughed and looked a little nervous at that, "Yeah…it's Axel."

Mama Odie stood and patted Roxas on the head, despite being a touch shorter than him, "Ain't a bad thing, child. Love always leaves a mark. Now why don't you boys come inside so we can talk."

Axel breathed in the wonderful smell of garlic, chillies, tomatoes, and sweet sausage that hit him as they entered the worn wooden house. In the clawfoot bathtub, the magical gumbo was simmering away. 

She directed them to sit and screeched loudly, "Drinks, Juju!" and the albino snake quickly handed them a glass of sweet tea each using the curl of his tail. 

Mama Odie said a little softer, "Thanks, baby." She turned to the two, "Now from what I hear, you children have been busy."

Roxas smiled, "Well we were able to find each other."

Mama Odie nodded in approval. 

Axel continued, "And we've stabilized quite a few worlds."

Mama Odie nodded again but huffed a touch frustrated, "Yes, yes. But get along with it! Give me the real news!"

Axel and Roxas both chuckled, obviously Mama Odie was impatient. Axel said, "We're getting married, and you're officially invited to the wedding."

Mama Odie grinned, "Now  _ that's  _ the news I wanted ta hear! Count me in, as long as I can bring sweet Juju." She scratched the snake under the chin, who slapped the end of his tail on the ground like a pleased golden retriever. 

Roxas laughed, "You would both be welcome."

Mama Odie scratched the snake a bit more before she continued, "Now there's something else you children want to ask me."

Roxas smiled with a little mirth, of course Mama Odie would know, "We're wondering what you know about our Xion."

Mama Odie chuckled, "I knew y'all wouldn't be satisfied without yo' third." She stood up from the chair with a sharp crack from her back as she stretched her hips and then hobbled over to the bathtub full of gumbo. They both stood to follow her as she stuck her club in the stew and gave it a stir.

An image appeared of a familiar woman with a straight black bob. She looked to be late twenties, absorbed in heavy concentration, reading a thick book in a comfortable chair. Another familiar person arrived, a platinum blonde haired woman around the same age with light blue eyes. She came from behind the chair and gave the dark haired woman a kiss on her head. Xion looked up from her book with a bright smile and they could read her lips as she exclaimed, "Namine!" and some other words they couldn't identify. Namine herself smiled and spoke words they couldn't identify and then gave another kiss on the cheek. Xion smiled mischievously, turned her head and closed her eyes, an invitation for a little more. As Namine bent down to fulfill Xion's request, Mama Odie finished stirring and the image disappeared. 

Axel and Roxas both looked surprised.

Mama Odie laughed, "And before you ask, they both remember everythin'. Those that remember what y'all know, are the ones directly connected to yo' past."

Roxas said, "So that really is  _ our _ Xion and  _ our _ Namine?"

Mama Odie chuckled, "What does your heart tell you?"

Roxas closed his eyes in concentration, trying to pick up the faint, oh so faint connections from their past life. He thought deeply of Namine, and then he could spot it. Namine's ran parallel to Xion's. He opened his eyes, "It is!"

Axel laughed hearty and happy, "For real? You know, I can't even bring myself to be jealous. Good for her."

Roxas smiled fondly, "You know, I can't either. She seems happy. They both do."

The duo squeezed each other's hands, happy knowing their loved ones were happy too. There really was no room for jealousy between them. They were happy both Xion and Namine were happy. 

Axel grinned widely, "They gotta come to the wedding!"

Mama Odie tutted, "That won't be possible."

Axel whined, "Aww. Why not?"

She sat back down in the wicker chair with a hard plop, "Their world ain't compatible."

Roxas found a place to sit as well and Axel did the same. The blond questioned, "Compatible?"

Mama Odie waved her club emphatically, "Y'all's magic wines you into worlds you can breathe and speak and do y'all's thang. But there's worlds out there you'd plumb fall to pieces. Ya'll ain't compatible with their world, and they to yours."

Roxas and Axel looked at each other and Roxas questioned, "So there are worlds we would die if we visited? And Xion and Namine's is one?"

Axel said, "I've read about this before in some of the comics I've read. Like basic laws of physics are fundamentally different in other worlds. The fabric of the world from its very inception is different. It wouldn't even be about being able to breathe the same air. We could just completely disintegrate." Axel wiggled his fingers in a dramatic explosion motion. 

Mama Odie clicked her tongue, pleased, "You got it, sugar. But don't worry too much. They've been following your adventures. Namine's only gotten stronger this life."

Roxas sat up straighter, "Namine has been able to watch us?"

The blind woman laughed with a grin. 

Axel stood up from his chair and cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted, "We love you, Xion!"

Roxas laughed and did the same, "And we're so glad you're happy! And we're glad you're happy too, Namine!"

Axel shouted a bit more, "Next life, okay? We'll meet again next life!"

Roxas shouted, "We'll be waiting!"

They both grinned widely at each other and then dropped their hands down to grasp each other's and twine their fingers together. The euphoria of knowing their loved ones were happy and also shouting their own love felt really good. Deep in their hearts they knew Xion was okay, but it was wonderful to get that confirmation. It didn't hurt that they both cared for Namine as well and knew she'd do her best with Xion.

Mama Odie seemed like she couldn't have been more pleased with them, "Good. Good. You children have got your heads on right. But there  _ is _ an old friend that'd be happy to see you, here in this world."

Axel and Roxas sat down, and Roxas asked, "Tiana? How is she doing?"

Mama Odie waved her hand, "She's been enjoyin' married life, but I ain't talkin' 'bout her.  _ An old friend. _ "

Axel questioned, "You mean someone from our past, who remembers?"

She grinned widely, "Now you get it child."

Roxas closed his eyes and tried to feel the connection for anyone he could remember. Sora? No, that led off somewhere he couldn't identify. Ventus? Again, no. Hayner, Pence, and Olette? No.

It took him a couple minutes to try and go through, finding each connection, until his eyes flew open with a gasp, "Aqua!"

Mama Odie shook her head in disapproval, though obviously not at Roxas answer, "That child has had to travel alone for too long. Me and that old coot have had our rows, and one of them is about that child. I think she's been alone long enough."

Axel looked to Roxas, "Aqua is here?"

Roxas nodded to his fiance and turned to address Mama Odie, "What do mean, exactly?"

Mama Odie explained, "Yo' ol' friend Aqua's been travelin' the worlds by her lonesome for some time now. That ol' coot of a master is fond of his secrets and ain't tell any o' y'all about each other. It's been a row between us for some time. She has a special connection to the princesses a' heart, and happens to drop by here on occasion. She's in town now."

Axel and Roxas looked shocked and Roxas growled a little, "Master Yen Sid has been having Aqua traveling all by herself? For how long?"

Mama Odie laughed, "Years, child. She hasn't been _ too _ lonely. She often finds a home with one a' the princesses. And don't y'all blame the old coot too harshly. He's a coward and flawed like the rest a' us. Too bad I can't give him a beating at the wedding."

Axel said, "So you don't think Master Yen Sid'll show?"

Mama Odie chuckled, "The ol' coward gave you the gummiship mouse's number directly, ain't he? He's scared a meetin' your doctor friend."

Axel questioned, raising an eyebrow skeptically, "Dr. Strange?"

Mama Odie chuckled again, "He don't like to get  _ involved _ , unless he absolutely has to. Your doctor friend has multiple worlds o' involvement, and he'd would rather oversee than get his own head in the mire. The work he does is good and worthy, but take yo' ol' master with a grain o' salt. He likes to watch and warn and let others put their own necks on the line, but it's still important work. And he's lived this long for a reason. But I can't say I agree with everythin' that ol' man chooses, your friend bein' one a'em."

Roxas lifted his hand, "So to sum up, Aqua has been traveling the worlds alone on Master Yen Sid's direction, and she's here in this world at the moment. Master Yen Sid himself won't be coming to the wedding, because he's scared of meeting Dr. Strange and getting involved in the various affairs of the worlds he's connected to? Because Dr. Strange might pull him into actually directly having to do something himself and he really doesn't like truly being involved in anything because he'd rather have others do the dirty work? But somehow it's okay, because watching is still important work?"

Mama Odie grinned, "Seems you got a good hold on the situation."

Axel crossed his arms, kind of pissed at his master that he wasn't sure he'd want to be under much longer, debt of gratitude or not, "What do you think, Roxas? Up for Aqua joining us?"

Roxas nodded seriously, "Of course. Especially since she's been on her own for so long."

Axel grinned, "Now we just need to find her in this world."

Mama Odie got up again and shuffled back over to the bathtub and found a large wooden spoon. They followed but without warning she pushed a spoon full of warm gumbo into each of their mouths. 

As they tried not to sputter in shock and spit out the surprise stew, Mama Odie said, "She's in Maldonia right now, with Tiana and Naveen."

When Axel got over his shock of the food in his mouth, he tasted it: peppers and meat and shrimp and spice and sweet tomatoes and an underlying savory flavor. But it also left a feeling, like he could identify what Maldonia smells like: coal dust, and horses, and stone. Roxas was feeling much the same, able to get a feel for the place they needed to go.

Mama Odie grinned, "Now go find yo' friend. I'll see y'all here in two months. Now get!"

Roxas and Axel grinned and both said simultaneously, "Thanks Mama Odie." 

Roxas added, "Can you invite Louis for me?"

She laughed heartily and pushed them outside firmly, though her words didn't match her actions, "I'll get a hold 'a that gater. You boys are welcome here anytime. Come back and visit this old lady once in a while."

Once outside, Axel did the honors of opening a portal, as he held onto that feeling of what Maldonia felt like. With their hands grasped together and a warm goodbye, they stepped through the portal.

 

They reappeared on a cobblestone street, outside the walls of a large smooth stone castle that reminded Axel of pictures he'd seen of Eastern Europe. From the stories Roxas told of Prince Naveen, it'd make sense.

Roxas looked for his connection to Aqua, as well as Tiana and Naveen. He pointed inside the castle, "Everyone is inside."

Axel mused with a hands under his chin, "Should we break in or something? I doubt it'll be easy to just talk to royalty."

Roxas hummed, "Let's ask first. If that doesn't work, then we'll do it your way."

They approached a guard station along the stone wall and Roxas asked, "Hi. I'm wondering if it would be possible to get an audience with Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen."

The guards looked at them skeptically, but still refused to be impolite, "May I ask who is requesting?"

"I'm Roxas, and this is Axel. They probably wouldn't know him, but they should at least know me."

The guards looked a little shocked, "Not the Master Roxas from the tales of the princess?"

Roxas shrugged, "I guess. You mean the frog enchantment stuff, right?"

The guards whispered between each other before one of them with a flourishing bow said, "Follow me please."

Axel grinned and said, "Well that was easy. Seems your reputation precedes you, Roxas."

They were brought to what appear to be an elaborately decorated parlor and a servant brought them each a cup of tea in thin porcelain cups and some small sweets on a silver set. They sat down and the guard said, "Please feel free to wait here."

They nibbled on the shortbread cookies and looked around. Axel said, "Am I going to get along with these people? This place is definitely at a completely different level than what I'm used to."

Roxas chuckled, "At least for me, Naveen seemed like a lazy smuck, who at least knew that he needed to step it up for the one he loved. Tiana grew up pretty poor and spent most of her working life in the restaurant industry as a waitress. I think you'll be just fine. Besides, we just spent a whole lot of time with the official Onmyouji to the crown."

Axel laughed, "Guess that's true. It's hard to forget Namine is directly related to royalty in that world. Anything in particular I should know about Maldonia?"

Roxas shrugged and drank some of the black tea, "Naveen never said much about it, other than bragging that he was a prince. Since you have a version of Crescent City, does this place look familiar?"

Axel mused, "Nowhere in particular. Maybe some Eastern European place. Naveen seems like he's related to all that old money royalty."

Roxas nodded, "That sounds about right. Though when I met him, his parents had cut him off for being a lazy philanderer."

Axel waved the shortbread cookie around, "You're not exactly selling me on this guy."

Roxas smirked, "He's actually not that bad. At the very least he loves Tiana and is willing to do what it takes to show it. Plus he is kind of fun and is able to smooth over tense situations easily. If he put half his charm to good use, he'd be a very capable monarch."

Axel sipped his tea with a grin, "If you say so."

And speak of the devil, the man himself opened the parlor doors and entered. Prince Naveen looked at Roxas, and with a bright smile said, "It is you! Nice to see you, Roxas! Welcome, welcome!"

Roxas stood with his own smile, "Hey, Naveen." He looked around a little nervously, "Uh, am I supposed to bow or call you prince or something?"

Naveen laughed brightly, "I get enough of that in my life, but for you old friend, I'd much prefer your usual manner." He found a place to sit and a servant brought him a cup of tea and matching cookies. After taking a sip, the prince continued, "So what are you doing here? And who's your friend?"

Roxas sat himself and directed his hand to his fiance, "That's actually half of why we're here. Naveen, this is Axel. Axel, Naveen."

Naveen and Axel stood to shake hands politely and Naveen said, "Well any friend of Roxas is a friend of mine. What can I do for you, Axel?"

Axel laughed, "Don't worry, I don't need anything in particular."

Naveen looked a little confused and then sat down, and Axel did the same, "So then why would you introduce your friend?"

Roxas chuckled, "He's my fiance. I wanted to invite you and Tiana to our wedding."

Naveen looked a touch shocked, "Really?" He looked between them before continuing, "Never pegged you for a pansy, but then some of those speakeasies I went to were pansy clubs and there were all sorts there I suppose. But I never would have expected that."

Roxas raised his eyebrow, "What are you talking about? What's a pansy?"

Naveen looked at him curiously, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you one? A pansy? A fairie? A fruit? A queer? Manly love of the Walt Wittman variety?"

Axel was cracking up at realizing what it was Naveen was talking about.

Roxas said with realization, "Oh! Because Axel's a guy. I see. Then, yeah. Is that a problem?"

Naveen waved his hand dismissively, "Of course not. I just might need to get drink recommendations from you. Pansy clubs had the best drinks that side of prohibition."

Roxas chuckled, "Sorry. Can't say I've been to any gay bars."

Naveen exclaimed, "Is that what the kids are calling it now a days? I've been out of the scene for a while now, so I wouldn't know."

Roxas and Axel looked at each other and Axel nodded knowing they would have to talk about it. Roxas said, "Actually, not quite. Think we could talk in private?"

Naveen waved to the servants standing in the corners, and then exited, closing the doors behind them. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

Roxas said seriously, "Have you ever heard of the concept of other worlds?"

Naveen looked at them seriously, "Yes. Why?"

Roxas said, "I'm not from this world, and neither is Axel."

Naveen put his hand on his chin, in quiet thought, "I suppose that makes sense why you disappeared on us so suddenly. We did want to invite you to the royal wedding, though you got to see the official event."

Roxas was a bit surprised but smirked anyways, "You're not surprised."

Naveen laughed, "Well you wouldn't be the first one we've met. Though I wonder if that means you're aware of Tiana's 'extra role.'"

Roxas asked, "You mean you're aware she's a princess of heart?"

Naveen waved his hand, "Quite. We have another friend who's from another world who let us know. She's actually here now advising Tiana on various affairs."

Axel and Roxas grinned at each other and Roxas said, "Is her name Aqua?"

"Oh? So you know her? Are all otherworldly people like that? Do you all know each other?" Naveen said a little surprised. 

Axel laughed, "Not exactly, but Aqua is a very old friend, though she might not know it was truly us if she heard about us. It's kind of complicated."

Roxas said, "Do you think we could interrupt them?"

Naveen stood, "I don't see why not." 

They followed him out of the parlor and through the castle. Eventually they arrived at a beautiful garden where Tiana and Aqua were sitting at a small table in deep conversation. At the sight of the prince, Tiana waved and said, "I'll be finished soon Naveen."

The prince chuckled, "Actually I figured you wouldn't mind this interruption. Plus it seems our old friend is familiar with another one of ours."

Roxas and Axel stepped out from behind Naveen and both Aqua and Tiana rose to their feet. Tiana bound over and pulled Roxas into a delighted hug, "Roxas! It's so good to see you! It's been too long!"

Aqua smiled politely, but as she took in their organization coats, her face shifted in a bit of disbelief. True shocked showed when Axel raised his hand up and said, "Hey, Aqua."

She was further shocked at being addressed, "You know me?"

Roxas pulled out of the hug, "Yeah. We do."

Tiana said, "You know Aqua? Does that mean you're from another world, too? I suppose that makes sense as to why you disappeared. We did wish you could have made it to the royal wedding, but I suppose it was better you were there for the true event."

Aqua meanwhile still shocked, stared between the two of them, "Lea? And Roxas? Wait, do you remember?"

Axel ran his hand through his hair nervously, "Yeah. We both do."

Naveen said confused, "I thought your name was Axel?"

"It is. And Lea. Depends on who I'm talking to. I kind of go with whoever has the stronger attachment to which name."

Aqua's knees buckled under her in shock, and Tiana rushed to her side, "Aqua! Are you alright?"

Roxas knelt down to her asking, "You okay?"

Aqua said, "I heard that you helped Tiana, but I've met so many versions of you I just figured… but you remember? Really?"

Roxas smiled and nodded, "Yeah. You, and Terra, and Ventus. Xehanort and all the rest. I don't know if I should call you Master Aqua or not." He finished with a small smirk.

Aqua put her hands over her mouth, "It really is you! And Lea!" She turned to the redhead. 

Tiana said, "Are you saying this is the Roxas and Lea you spoke of from your past life, Aqua?"

Aqua smiled brightly, "Yes. It seems so."

Naveen put his hands on his hips, "Well this is quite the reunion."

Axel laughed, "That isn't even half of it."

Tiana smiled widely, "Well then, I'm assuming all three of you are staying for dinner. I'll even cook."

Roxas grinned, "You wouldn't happen to have any beignets?"

Tiana laughed, and rolled up her sleeves to her very expensive looking blouse, "I think that could be arranged."

Axel grinned, "Roxas has been talking these things up."

Naveen said, "Wait, you two aren't going to tell Tiana your announcement?"

Roxas chuckled and held out a hand to Aqua, lifting her up and she responded with a grateful smile, "With all the excitement, we forgot. Axel and I are getting married and we would like to invite you all to the wedding."

Tiana clapped her hands together, "Oh that's wonderful! Oh, Ray would have been so happy to hear that. You found your Evangeline!"

Naveen said exasperated, "Am I the only one who is shocked Roxas is a pansy?"

Aqua ignored him with a happy smile, grasping Roxas's hand firmly, "Congratulations."

Roxas smiled back, "Thank you, Aqua."

Aqua smiled a little wistfully, "Looking so happy, you look more and more like Ventus."

Axel said, "We heard from Mama Odie you've been traveling all by yourself."

Tiana started walking out of the garden and they all followed. Aqua responded, "Yes. So you both are from a different world?"

Axel nodded, "Two separate ones actually. I managed to track down Roxas fairly early on after I started traveling and we've been together ever since."

Aqua smiled openly, "I'm happy for you."

Roxas said, "How long have you been traveling?"

Aqua said, "I can't say… years maybe? Time kind of bleeds together when world hopping."

Roxas frowned, "And you've been on your own this whole time?"

Aqua smiled, "Not really. I've had my dear friends spread across the worlds. Wandering in the realm of darkness was exponentially more difficult."

Axel rubbed his arms and shivered in sympathy, "Fuck. I forgot about that. 10 years and no protection from darkness."

Roxas nodded, "No kidding. I traveled the dark corridor for the first time from my world to here without any protection. Tiana's beignets were one of the few things that cleared out the dark that snuck in."

Tiana smiled, "Well if that ain't a rave review, I don't know what is. I'll definitely make some for you tonight." Roxas grinned widely in response.

Aqua asked, "Was this the first new world you traveled to?"

Roxas nodded and explained, "I remembered everything when heartless attacked my world. I didn't feel comfortable staying there for reasons we could get into later, but I decided to use the dark corridors to travel. This world was my first stop, and I followed Tiana's light heart to her restaurant. It's also how I could recognize you with the enchantment." He directed to the princess.

Tiana smiled, "So you already knew about the princess of heart thing? Is that why you helped us?"

Roxas replied, joking a little, "Partially. It didn't hurt that I got some amazing swamp gumbo out of the deal." Tiana laughed brightly in response.

Aqua questioned, "Is the wedding going to be in your world?"

Axel raised his hand, "It's going to be in mine. We're essentially getting a gummiship taxi to transport everyone."

Naveen said excitedly, "We get to go to another world?"

Axel waved his hand, "Yeah, but sorry to say, there won't be much to see. We're having it in the middle of the woods. As you can imagine, inviting people from different worlds means a lot of interesting characters, and it'd scare the bejeezus out of the locals. Sorry, you guys are royals and it'll just be a cabin in the woods, but hopefully it'll be a good time and it could still be a nice vacay."

Tiana laughed, "As long as it don't leak, we'll be fine. Right, Naveen?" She nudged her husband. 

The prince whined a bit, "I thought we had enough adventuring in the woods!"

Tiana glared fiercely, "Naveen?"

Naveen chuckled weakly, suitably chastised, "Of course my sweet!"

Roxas smirked and then said, "Well we have a certain amount of control over time with our world jumps, so it'll be two weeks Axel's world time and almost no time here. We're planning on picking up Mama Odie and Louis in two months at her place, but we can pick you up here too."

They had reached the kitchens, and the staff there brightened at the sight of their prince and princess. Tiana smiled, waved brightly, and they all entered a much smaller sized kitchen. It appeared Tiana often did a little cooking and had her own personal kitchen in the castle.

She pulled on an apron and secured her sleeves, "So beignets for dessert. How ya'll feel about collards and jambalaya?"

Axel grinned, "Oh my god. Roxas was so right talking up your cooking."

Roxas pulled off the organization coat and asked, "Need any prep done?"

Tiana laughed, "Naveen is my official mincer, but if you're handy with a knife, I'm sure he wouldn't mind an extra hand."

As Roxas joined Tiana and Naveen, Axel scooted next to Aqua, "Hey."

Aqua smiled brightly, "So you really remember? How did it come for you?"

Axel ran his hands through his hair, "Yeah. My memories came through my dreams after I was involved in a car accident that killed my family. You?"

Aqua frowned, "I'm so sorry, Lea."

Axel chuckled and ran his hand through his hair again, "It's okay. I've gotten better at dealing with it. Plus I've got Roxas now, and it's pretty damn hard not to be happy about that. And I started therapy from an unlikely source."

Aqua looked curiously at him.

Axel laughed, "We found Isa. He's actually from my world. He became a rabbi and a licensed therapist, and also the officiant to our wedding."

Aqua questioned, "You found a rabbi Isa?"

Axel waved his hand, "Not any old Isa.  _ The _ Isa. From our past. Mama Odie told us that if we find someone who remembers, they're direct reincarnations."

Aqua looked hopeful, "Have you met anyone else?"

Axel shook his head, "We discovered that Xion and Namine are out there, on a world we can't access, but they're happy. But who we've met directly, so far it's been you, me, Roxas, and Isa. Sorry we haven't found Ventus, Terra, or Eraqus."

Aqua sighed a bit disappointed, but smiled again, "It's okay. And it is still nice to see you, Lea."

Axel grinned and put his hands behind his head casually, "Same. So what's your story?"

Aqua hummed, "I don't know how I should describe my world for you."

Axel supplied, "Well mine was cars, technology, but not crazy amounts of tech. Humans only. No magic or stuff like that. Pretty boring actually."

Aqua nodded in understanding, "In that case you would probably understand it if I described it as medieval. Though with many races: elves, orcs, dragonkin, and the like. During my time as a squire I was hit by an errant spell by one of the mages in training. It triggered the memories. From there I gathered the material to make my armor and started traveling myself. My world doesn't have as deep a darkness as others, and also has its own champions to protect it. I could help elsewhere."

Axel chuckled, "Shit. I forgot how noble you are. I started traveling to find Roxas, and Roxas started traveling just to get the hell out of dodge. You just wanted to help people."

Aqua blushed a touch. 

Axel grinned, "If you don't mind third wheeling, want to start traveling with us? We've been stabilizing worlds as we go. It's probably the same work you've been doing already."

Aqua blinked rapidly and smiled, "You wouldn't mind? I don't want to break up the newly weds."

Axel chuckled, "Naw. Roxas and I talked and you'd be welcome. Plus he bequeathed his keyblade to someone, and Roxas is a shitty keyblade teacher, so I'm sure he could use the help in his training. You'll get to meet him at the wedding."

Aqua smiled widely, "You found someone worthy?"

Axel grinned, "Definitely. He's a version of Xion and has the potential to be super powerful."

Aqua questioned, "He?"

Axel laughed, "Don't tell me you haven't encountered gender swapped versions off anyone?"

Aqua smiled, "Oh yes. Most versions of Terra are quite attractive as a woman. Ventus however looks much the same."

Axel laughed, "It's the fucking babyface. Roxas's female version looks exactly the same."

Aqua smiled happily, "They are adorable aren't they."

Axel wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously, "So we can agree just how adorable our spicy and sweet blonds are, but just exactly how attractive was Terra?"

Aqua blushed a little, "Well, she was very tall."

Axel teased, "I bet she was in great shape. Did you get tickets to that gun show?"

Aqua giggled a little but was turning even more red, "She was very strong."

Axel grinned wider, and put his hand under his chin, "And abs hard as stone?"

Aqua blushed a little more, and turned redder and redder, "Maybe..."

Axel brought his fingers up into a V in front of his mouth with a shit eating grin, "What sort of lay was she?"

This was too much for Aqua to respond to, and she covered her very red face with her hands. 

"Axel Friedman! What the  _ fuck _ did you just say to  _ Master _ Aqua?!" Roxas turned to his fiance.

Axel gulped, particularly since Roxas was currently hold a very sharp chef's knife. 

Aqua peeked her eyes between her fingers seeing the redhead go pale. She couldn't help but laugh.

Roxas frowned but backed off seeing Aqua wasn't truly offended.

Aqua laughed a bit more and wiped a small tear from her eye, "I'm sorry. I should have prepared myself for Lea's typical embarrassment. No harm done. I promise."

Roxas poked Axel hard in the chest, "Can you  _ not _ harass a friend we haven't seen in an entire lifetime, we want to invite to journey with us, and is strong and skilled enough that she could cut your privates off with her eyes closed?"

As Aqua's blush faded, she smiled, "It's okay Roxas. He hasn't deterred me from joining you two."

Axel also got back some of his mischief, "And I'll stop, especially since Roxas in particular likes my privates too."

Roxas lifted the chef knife's threateningly, and Axel put his hands up in surrender. 

And Aqua laughed and laughed and laughed.

 


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Capital of Maldonia, Dagobah

Over a heavy breakfast of bananas foster, they started swapping stories, much to the delight of Tiana and Naveen. In between orgasmic bites of the french toast based dish, Axel asked, "So are there any new princesses of heart we wouldn't know?"

Aqua nodded with a smile, "Oh yes. Many." Axel waved his hand around in expectation for more detail and Aqua continued, "The last one wasn't technically a princess, or at least she refused to address herself as one."

Axel questioned, "Oooh. Complicated family? Feisty?"

Aqua smiled, "I think it's more the second one than the first. Her parents were very sweet and welcoming, though perhaps a little protective. She was the daughter of the island's chief. Outside of the danger she had to face, they seemed to have a very nice community."

Roxas asked, "Island?"

Aqua nodded, "It wasn't Destiny Island, but it reminded me a bit of it. It was very warm and beautiful, or at least when the island wasn't in danger. The goddess of life had lost her heart and became a heartless named Te Kaa. Moana was tasked with traveling across the ocean and returning the heart to her. Myself and a demigod named Maui helped her."

Roxas asked, "Did the goddess produce a nobody?"

Aqua mused, "I don't believe so. I don't think that's how things worked in that world. Actually the heart itself was a small stone." Aqua held up her fingers approximating the shape and size, before continuing, "Moana was successful. She was able to call the light of the goddess back, and return her heart to her. Though I hadn't thought of the possibility of Te Fiti's nobody. It might not hurt to visit that world just to check."

Axel rubbed his chin in thought, "That'd be something. A goddess nobody."

Aqua smiled, "I'm sure Roxas would be able to help if that was the case. He certainly would have experience."

Roxas put his chin in his hand too, "Yeah. That's true. Kairi purified and returned Sora to his true form, too. And I was left behind."

Axel grabbed him and pulled him uncomfortably to his chest, Roxas flailing his arms wildly, "Thank God for that!"

"Axel! Stop!"

Aqua giggled and Axel released the blond who huffed indignantly, but still had a small private smile.

Aqua continued, "Sora and Vanitas were there actually."

Roxas fixed his clothes, "Really? Well, if it's an island like Destiny Island, I guess that makes sense."

Aqua nodded and smiled fondly, "It was a little nostalgic actually. It was a bit like seeing Sora the first time in the past. Except that instead of little Riku, it was little Vanitas. They were both so tiny."

Roxas tried to ask as delicately as possible, "Was Vanitas...okay?"

Aqua nodded, "He was fine. A little… unnecessarily defiant, but his heart wasn't nearly as dark. They were both living in relative peace so there wasn't as deep light nor shadow."

Roxas breathed a sigh of relief. 

Axel asked waving his finger between himself and his blond fiance, "So have you met versions of us before?"

Aqua nodded with a smile, "Many times. Sometimes as enemies of mine, sometimes as friends, sometimes as something in between. You both tend to stick together, along with Xion and Isa."

Axel laughed, "I'm not shocked."

Aqua blushed a little, "Actually I have a bit of test to see if I can trust versions of you or not. If Roxas or Xion is around, you've tended to be more trustworthy, but if neither of them are, I tend to not trust you."

Axel laughed loudly, "That's actually not bad! I am a bit of a scoundrel."

Aqua looked at Roxas with a smile, "I just think they tend to be your moral compass and motivation to do good."

Axel ran his hand through his hair, "Well… you're not wrong."

Roxas added, "The Axel I met in Zombie World wasn't too bad. And a version of me or Xion hadn't shown up yet."

Aqua nodded, "It's not a hard or fast rule, and there are certainly worlds where you were together that we were enemies. But he erred more often on the side of neutral or light when you or Xion were around."

Tiana filled them all up on seconds, still an odd sight with her sleeves rolled up a very fancy and expensive looking blouse with a solid and well worn apron, "I was able to follow so far, but Zombie World? What's that like?"

Roxas smiled, "Thank you, Tiana. Zombies are a type of...monster? Sort of? They were once humans who succumbed to a terrible disease, that made them want to kill and infect more people and produce more zombies. Most worlds that have them, the population is barely surviving, having to fight them constantly. They're also seriously gross."

Tiana looked a little shocked, "And I thought the Shadowman was bad."

Aqua explained, "They tend to be isolated to only a few worlds. It's unfortunate that those few worlds tend to be overrun by them. It's hard to support what light is left in them."

Axel bragged, "Roxas helped a group that came up with the cure and cleared out the zombies that were there."

Aqua smiled, "Really?"

Roxas waved his hand, "The people of that world did the real work. I just protected them to their new base."

Aqua smiled proudly, "Will I get to meet any of them at the wedding?"

Roxas shook his head, "No one there knew I was from another world, and I didn't meet any princess of heart. Plus, that world's Axel and Isa are together and I wouldn't want to split up that family. Me and Xion are their kids."

Axel laughed, "That'd be fucked up. Invited to the wedding of your savior from zombies, but also your adopted kid. The world is peaceful again and they got a good thing going on. It'd be best if we don't mess with it."

Aqua nodded in understanding.

Tiana asked, "So what are y'all's plans here on out?"

Roxas supplied, "If Aqua is willing to tag along for a bit, we still have a few more worlds to visit and invite guests. The next one would be…" he pulled a sheet of paper out of his coat pocket that read 'Creepy Hallucination Cave', "Dagobah to invite Master Yoda and his apprentice."

Aqua questioned, "Master?"

Roxas nodded, "He's not a keyblade master, but he's some form of very powerful light warrior. His world has so far been the most familiar, in that light and darkness directly manifest in that world. There were stories of ancient warriors that wielded weapons created from their hearts. Maybe there's some sort of connection."

Axel waved his fork around, "What time should we arrive?"

Roxas thought, "Well the apprentice was supposed to arrive right after us. It probably wouldn't be good to arrive too soon after. Maybe give them a few years to settle in."

Aqua asked, "How long would an apprenticeship last?"

Axel nodded, taking another bite of food with a small groan of happiness, Tiana made some seriously amazing stuff, "Fair point. If it's too long, then we might miss the apprentice entirely."

Roxas shrugged, "How about two years? Master Yoda was crazy strong and it's hard for me to imagine anyone learning everything they could possibly learn from him in less than two years."

Axel nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Seems reasonable. Let's do that."

Roxas nodded, "So with that decided, and since you guys are okay here, we'll leave after this for Dagobah. But we'll be back in two months with the gummiship to pick you up."

Tiana grinned, "Ain't any old day one gets to go to a wedding in another world. We'll be looking forward to it."

Naveen grinned, "And it'll be two weeks without mother breathing down my neck to get work done."

Tiana put her hands on her hips with a sigh.

Roxas chuckled, bringing his empty plate to the sink, "Pack what you'll need for two weeks, and we'll see you in two months."

Axel grabbed the remaining plates and started washing them.

Naveen said, "You don't need to do that. We can have the servants take care of it."

The redhead grinned, "Yeah, but the servants didn't get to eat this amazing breakfast. For some of the best food in all the worlds I've visited, washing a couple dishes is a small price to pay."

Tiana laughed and nudged Roxas, "I like him. Seems like you found a good one."

Roxas grinned, "Yup, he's my Evangeline."

 

They returned to the secluded courtyard garden Tiana and Aqua used for their chats. Aqua summoned her armor with a tap on her shoulder. It looked similar to how it had in the past, though a bit rougher and more crude, as if it was created by some medieval blacksmith, which according to Aqua's homeworld, was a distinct possibility. After donning her armor, she gracefully summoned her keyblade, transforming it into a glider, and hopped on. 

"No gliders this time Aqua, though it might be a fun trick to learn," Roxas said as he pulled up the display of the armlet on his wrist.

Axel grinned at the royals, "The way we travel isn't nearly as flashy as Aqua. Though works just as well."

Aqua hopped off her glider and dismissed it easily, then dismissed her armor too with a shoulder pat, "How have you been getting around?"

Roxas having completed his selections, opened a blue tinted portal, "Via the dark passages. You'll still need your armor."

Aqua looked at the dark portal, "I haven't seen one of these this life at all! It looks a bit different thought."

Roxas grinned, lifting his right wrist to show off the bright blue stone on his relic, "Time magic."

Aqua laughed a little, "I'm impressed."

Roxas nodded and waved to Tiana and Naveen, "See you in two months!"

Naveen cupped his hands, "Bon voyage!"

Axel and Roxas gripped each other's hands and Aqua summoned her armor again. 

"Do I need to hold hands too?" she asked, muffled with helmet on.

Axel laughed, "Naw. We just like to hold hands just cause. It's become tradition more than anything else. Just enter the same time we do because the portal will close a bit after we walk into it."

Aqua nodded and they all stepped inside. She looked around, taking in the swirling darkness of the tunnel, "I never traveled this way before. It's actually rather pretty."

Axel shrugged, "It works for us."

Roxas said, "Plus it's compatible with my time relic. Though it might not be a bad idea to get Aqua and Shion connected, so Shion could travel."

Axel mused, "Shion has stronger dark ties though. I think this way might be easier for him to learn."

As they reached the end of the corridor, Aqua noted with a bit of surprise, "The dark corridors are fast! That took barely any time at all!"

They stepped out into a heavy swamp, all manner of creatures screeching and squawking up in the tall trees.

Aqua gasped and dispelled her armor, "You were right about this world. The light and darkness are so strong here. And I think I see your Master Yoda."

As the three used their various methods to "see" and started off in the direction of Yoda's hut, Roxas nodded in agreement, "This whole world is saturated with it. It really is familiar in a way."

As the round house came into view, Axel asked, "There's Yoda, but where's the apprentice?"

As a small green creature with large ears hobbled out of his small home, he said in a scratchy voice, "Gone. Disappointed by my apprentice I am. Disappointed to see you again, allies of light, I am not."

Axel grinned with a wave, "Hey Master Yoda!"

Yoda took a second to take him in, and with a smile said, "Grown stronger you have. Good. Good. And another warrior of light to see you have brought me. Yes. Yes."

Aqua with a bow said, "I'm Aqua. It's nice to meet you, Master Yoda."

Roxas grinned, "Don't let her be so modest. She's actually a keyblade master."

Aqua blushed, "You don't have to call me Master Aqua. Aqua is just fine."

Yoda laughed followed by a hard chesty cough, "Well met, Aqua. Come. Come. Talk more we must." He encouraged them all into his hut with a wave. 

It was just as small as Axel remembered but they all still managed to find a way to fit. Yoda busied himself preparing tea for his guests, hobbling slowly but purposefully. As he handed them each some tea in rough ceramic cups, Yoda asked, "More training in need are you?"

Roxas shook his head and sipped the herbal drink politely, "Not particularly, not that there isn't always something new to learn, but we're here for a different reason."

Yoda smiled, "Then for what purpose come here you did?"

Axel waved his hand, "No great light dark battle, we promise."

Roxas smiled, "Axel and I are getting married and wanted to invite you to the wedding."

Yoda looked a little surprised, "Many many years, a wedding invitation received I have not." He smiled with a chuckled and another deep throaty cough, "But a battle of light and dark it still certainly is. A strong blow to the dark side you have dealt."

Axel ran his hand through his hair, "Heh. Thanks."

Roxas asked, "We wanted to invite your apprentice. What happened?"

Yoda frowned and sat down, creaking his old joints as he went, "Foolish and impatient apprentice have I. Did not complete his training he did."

The blond looked concerned, "What happened? Why didn't he finish?"

"Visions of his friends in trouble the Force provided. Left to find them he did."

Axel said, "Well… that seems kind of reasonable."

Yoda shook his head, "Dangerous. Undo all that his friends fought for he could. Fall to darkness he could and destroy all their sacrifice, he might."

Roxas poked Axel with a small smirk, "Like someone I know who tried to turn Sora into a heartless to see me again."

Axel put up his hands in surrender, though it was difficult in the cramped space, "I ended up not following through, right! It sucked, but I didn't do it!"

Roxas smiled anyways and held Axel's hand in acknowledgement.

Yoda chuckled and shook his head, "Well suited, you two are. Unfortunate, I will not be able to attend your wedding, I feel."

Roxas said, lifting his right forearm to show off his relic, "I have time magic. We would travel as if no time had passed here."

Yoda shook his head, "But time for me pass it will. Little time left, in this body do I have. Wait for my foolish apprentice to return I must. Important things to tell him I have."

Roxas and Axel looked at each other, concerned. Admittedly, Yoda didn't look in great shape, but he already looked super old. And that cough really didn't sound great either.

Yoda chuckled, and almost as if to prove the point, deeply coughed again, "Worry not. To be with the Force, I shall go. Perhaps even attend in spirit, I might. Yes. Attend in spirit, I will."

Roxas nodded a bit disappointed, "Well we'll miss you."

Yoda laughed again, followed by another deep cough, which was becoming more and more worrying, "Surprised you will be. Very surprised. Again, worry not. Meet again we will."

The three keyblade wielders all smiled at that. Of course, they'd meet again. 

At this Yoda turned to Aqua, "Similar we are, sense I can. Though just met, a task may I give you?"

Aqua looked a little surprised, "Oh. Absolutely, Master Yoda."

Yoda nodded, "Another apprentice, I could have. Strong in the force she is. Unable to train her properly, I am. If my apprentice falls to the dark side, in my stead, train her. Strong connection with those with strong hearts of light, you have. Yes. Yes. Strong connection you have. If my apprentice fails, train her, I ask."

Aqua looked a little dazed at this. It seemed like it was both a big responsibility, but also Yoda's insistence of her connection with whoever this person is.

Roxas, who happen to be making 'connection' his specialty, figured it out with the line 'strong hearts of light,' "You mean that there's a princess of heart that could have been an apprentice instead?"

Aqua looked a little more surprised, "There's a princess of heart here?"

Yoda asked, "Princess of heart, what that is, I know not."

Aqua explained, "It's a person with a strong heart. They happen to be one who has the ability to tip a world into either light or darkness depending on their actions and the strength of the light in their hearts."

Yoda nodded, "Then a princess of heart, she is."

Aqua nodded determined, "Then of course. I'd be happy to help."

Yoda chuckled with a cough, "Patience as well, you could use. First allow my apprentice to succeed or fail, and in failure learn as well. But in my stead, if my apprentice fails and then instead of returning to light, falls to darkness, then please return to find the princess of heart."

Aqua nodded again, with determination. 

Axel asked, "Know the princess's name?"

Yoda smiled, "Leia Organa. Ironic, a true princess she is no longer. A princess of Alderaan she was, but Alderaan no more exists. A princess without a kingdom, and a senator without a senate. Leia Organa, many losses she has."

Aqua nodded, "We'll keep an eye on this world, and Leia. Don't worry."

Yoda sighed in relief, "Grateful I am. The Jedi order, driven to extinction, but ancient warriors of light, the Force has brought. Grateful I am in the balance of this world to remain."

He hobbled his way to his bed and continued, "And now, rest I will. Rest and wait."

Once he had gotten himself settled into bed, Axel helped with the rough blanket, tucking him in a little awkwardly, but his grandparents had beat it in his head a certain level of respect and care for the elderly. That and Yoda really didn't look great. 

Yoda smiled and waved to them, "Thank you, friends. With this, goodbye I will say. Or more, until we meet again. May the Force be with you."

Roxas and Axel repeated back, with Aqua following suit after, "May the Force be with you." And they each with various levels of awkwardness, crawled out of the hut.

As Axel stretched out the kink in his spine, he said, "Well that didn't go as expected."

Roxas smiled a little sadly, "It never does, but yeah."

Axel grabbed him and pulled him onto his chest, both feeling that was likely their last view of the light warrior. After half a minute Roxas pulled away with a nod. 

Aqua just smiled fondly at the interaction, not saying a word. 

Axel saw her smiling at them and coughed a bit to cover his embarrassment, "So, where to next?"

Roxas pulled out another slip of paper that read 'Crescent City' then burned it with a small fire spell. The next slip of paper said 'Superhero World.' He held it up to Axel to see. 

Axel grinned, "Sanctum Sanctorum it is."

Aqua asked, "What sort of world is that?"

Axel grinned widely, "One of my favorites. It's like my world, but there are superpowers. Just don't be shocked if the person we meet knows you. He's kind of meta."

Roxas opened the blue tinged portal, Axel did a flourishing bow for Aqua to go first, then grabbed Roxas's hand with a grin, and entered, leaving the jungle behind.

  
  
  
  



	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Sanctum Sanctorum and Newark Bay

As they traveled the dark corridor, Axel gave a few explanations to Aqua, "The world we're heading to is a world that's most notable for having people with superpowers. Most of the population doesn't have any powers of note, but those that do have powers aren't usually born with them and tend to keep them hidden. Some use them for good, some for evil, but it isn't a dichotomous sort of world. Mostly gray, people figuring themselves out on a much more epic scale."

Aqua nodded in understanding, and asked, muffled by the armor, "Who are we meeting exactly?"

Axel explained, "Kamala Khan, who goes by the alias Ms. Marvel, and Doreen Green, who goes by Squirrel Girl, and Dr. Strange who goes by Dr. Strange," Axel grin playfully, "He's a former neurosurgeon, now most powerful sorcerer in that world. Kamala is a human with bits of alien DNA called inhumans, with stretchy powers and I think some healing abilities? Doreen is a Squirrel Girl. She talks to squirrels, can climb and bite and...uh...be a squirrel?"

Whatever Aqua's response might have been, was lost because they reached the end of the corridor. Before they walked through, Axel added quickly, "Oh yeah. And their world is totally a fictional body of work in mine. Dr. Strange is totes aware, but don't mention it to the girls."

"W-what?"

Aqua wasn't given any time to prepare before they all stepped into the dusty entrance of Sanctum Sanctorum. A goateed man greeted them at the top of the elaborately carved dark wooden staircase. 

"Axel, Roxas, it's good to see you again. I'm assuming this is my official invitation to the wedding? Ah, and you've brought a guest. Shall we go to the study and talk?"

As Aqua dispelled her armor with a tap to her shoulder, he politely directed them with an arm and a slight bow to the wooden study they used for all their previous visits. There was one more extra comfortable looking armchair, and also three different drinks already prepared at each of the other chairs. Axel recognized his bottle of pop and Roxas's warm cup of green tea, and it looked by appearance and smell the third drink was a cup of black coffee. 

After sitting, Dr. Strange asked Aqua, "What can I get for you to drink?"

She put her hands up, "Oh, no! I'm fine! Don't go out of your way."

Axel chuckled and cracked open the plastic bottle that hissed with the fizz, "Don't worry about it, Aqua. He's both being polite and also trying to figure out what your homeworld is like."

Aqua looked briefly surprised before she gave a small smile and replied, "I suppose asking for water wouldn't do. Then in that case, I'll have a honey mead."

With a slight swish of his hand, a mug of golden liquid appeared on the arm of her chair, and he said, "I don't think you're Asgardian…"

Axel lightly laughed, understanding the reference, "Not Asgardian, no. This is Aqua, also reincarnated. We found her traveling the worlds just like Roxas and me."

Aqua after taking a sip and smiling with a bit of pleasure at the beverage, turned to Dr. Strange, "I should probably give you a better introduction. I'm Aqua Trebonde. I was born in a world where most are born using a certain degree of magic, though some are stronger than others. I myself was training as a squire before I was hit by a rogue magic spell from one of the mages in training. From there I started to remember my last life, bit by bit. Once I had been able to resolve myself and my memories, I was able to commission a talented blacksmith to fashion my armor and I've been traveling and stabilizing worlds ever since."

Axel asked, "I didn't know they came to you bit by bit. Mine did too, kinda. All in dreams."

Roxas added, "Mine came all at once."

Aqua smiled a little weakly, "Yes. Only bit by bit, occasionally in dreams but more often something reminds me of the past and I remember something new. I still don't remember everything to be honest. Every once in a while, something would trigger a memory. In the beginning, I worried quite a bit that it was all a product of my overactive imagination. But no one could identify my keyblade as anything but a totally unique and previously unseen weapon. Eventually I went on a quest to find all the components for my armor, if only to prove to myself that I was either mad or not. But once I started traveling the worlds, there was no more denying it, and knew my memories were true."

Axel put his chin in one of his hands, "I thought I was going crazy too. Didn't help I was an emo little shit."

Roxas said, "I thought I was going through some sort of chuunibyou briefly. Having heartless to fight helped, though I did think I might end up alone for the rest of my life when I knew I couldn't be with my world's Xion and Lea," he smiled at the redhead fondly, "glad I was wrong."

Dr. Strange sipped his coffee and said, "Well it is lovely to meet you Ms. Trebonde. My name is Dr. Steven Strange. Should I call you Master Aqua?"

Aqua put her hands up, "Oh no! Just Aqua is fine! I'm not even sure I'd be considered a master at this point, since I haven't technically passed the Mark of Mastery exam."

Axel rested his chin in his hand irritably and grumbled, "Not that Yen Sid would actually perform it."

Dr. Strange lifted an eyebrow, in expectation of whatever ire Axel needed to get out. Axel didn't leave him disappointed, "I know that old man likes his secrets, but Aqua traveling all on her own is one I can't tolerate. He knew the whole time Aqua was traveling all on her lonesome. It doesn't help that we found out that anyone who remembers is a direct reincarnation from our past life, and not an A.U."

Axel's fingers started sparking inadvertently as he growled and waved his hands dramatically, "It wouldn't have been that hard for the old man to let either of us know. Not like keyblade wielders are better with each other or anything. Not like heart connections are totally useless. Fuck. He did the same thing before last life! No one knew about Aqua for the  _ ten years _ she was in the realm of darkness! We were there relatively recently, getting logistics done for the wedding. Think that would have been a good time to let us know?!"

Aqua frowned, "I was visiting Master Yen Sid about a week ago."

Axel put his arms out in front of him, "See! See! This is the shit I'm talking about!"

Roxas frowned. Despite certain impressions that he knew others had of himself, he was actually a slow to anger sort. It was just that when he was finally good and angry, he burned with rage stronger than any of the hearts connected Sora, even Vanitas. He could understand his fiance's irritation and disappointment, but he himself still wasn't quite to that level yet.

"Axel, remember what Mama Odie said? He's a coward. Nothing more. But his work is still noble and he's lived this long for a reason."

Axel growled, "Coward or not, how would it have been so hard to just say a small word. 'Oh, FYI. Your buddy from before is traveling all on her own. Maybe you could meet up because God knows keyblade wielders do better together.' I'm grateful to the man for getting me the hell off my homeworld and able to find the love of my life, but shit!"

Aqua frowned and shook her head, "Lea- Axel. It's okay. It wasn't like traveling in the realm of darkness. I've made lots of friends in the worlds I've traveled. I haven't been alone."

Axel grumbled and crossed his arms. He couldn't really argue too much with the person in question not being upset, but in Axel's mind Yen Sid was his master no longer. If he showed up for the wedding, he might reconsider, but otherwise he was done with the old man. Maybe Mama Odie wouldn't mind giving him guidance instead. She was mysterious and talked in riddles as is usually a given for these master type sorts, but at least she was honest and upfront and didn't pull too much bullshit.

Dr. Strange sipped  his coffee, "I'm assuming this is the very same Yen Sid from the past."

Roxas nodded, "The very  _ very _ same. We're like, 90% sure he's not even reincarnated. It doesn't hurt he lives in a realm outside of time."

Axel uncrossed his arms and put his hands out again dramatically, "Mama Odie thinks he's not even going to show up to the wedding because he's scared of meeting you! He thinks you're going to pull him into too much complicated shit."

Dr. Strange had a small smirk, "I'm flattered."

Roxas sighed, he was certainly buying most of Axel's arguments, but again, slow to anger and willing to give a certain level of benefit of the doubt, "He's a watcher. That's his job. He watches, monitors, etc. Maybe he's just shitty when it comes to keyblade related stuff. He retired using his own way way back when. Maybe it was for a good reason."

Axel crossed his arms again, "Well I'm fucking done with him."

Roxas frowned, "Hey, I know you like burning stuff, but let's at least keep this bridge intact. Besides, we need his help with the gummiship for the wedding. We'll talk about it, and come to a decision, okay?"

Axel grumbled a bit more, as he was still angry, reminded particularly of Isa's aversion for his old master, but with a sigh, his fire died down. He did swear to himself to follow Roxas's lead on the big decisions. Roxas really was his moral compass, and from learning the hard way last life, he swore that he'd follow Roxas's lead on shit like this, not that he wouldn't let his rather strong thoughts on matters well known. Plus they'll talk about it later. Axel sighed and drank down his bottle of pop, "Fine."

Roxas patted his arm with a small smile. He knew Axel was only just agreeing because he said so, and it wasn't like there weren't legitimate gripes. They'd talk about it more later. He wasn't exactly against distancing himself from Master Yen Sid and creating stronger ties with Mama Odie, but it was time for a subject change anyways, "Well there's one thing we did off world you asked Axel to do."

As Roxas started pulling out a number of movies and graphic novels from his pockets, Dr. Strange chuckled and smirked with quite a bit of mirth, "I'm glad you finally got around to it. I'm assuming these are going to be additions to my collection?" He held up a graphic novel with a stylized version of himself posing dramatically.

"Yeah. That and the movies," Roxas said as he finished fishing out the stack of graphic novels and pulled out the blu-rays.

Aqua picked one up with a certain level of amazement, "This is the first time I've encountered something like this."

Axel shrugged, "Maybe you have already, but just didn't realize it. My homeworld is big into its stories and entertainment. By the sounds of it, the people in your homeworld don't have nearly as much."

Aqua nodded and picked up a movie case, "No. You're quite right. It wasn't a world with movies. There were tales, but nearly all of them were 'local' heroes: people originally from my homeworld who lived and died there. Kingdom Hearts knows, I might have been the first person to have left that world, though there were occasional stories of transmigration, in times where an adequate hero couldn't be found, they pulled one from another world. I haven't heard of any of them leaving once they got there."

Roxas put his hand in his palm with a look like he figured something out, "It's an Isekai world!"

Axel looked at him questioningly and Roxas explained, "It's a style of world that's popular in fiction in my homeworld. Magic, dragons, elves, and the like. They would pull a hero from a world like mine to most often defeat the demon lord terrorizing the world, though people could be pulled over to do any number of tasks. Sometimes just having modern knowledge was powerful enough of a cheat to positively change a world," Roxas smiled a little, "When I was a kid I kind of wanted to be sent to an isekai world."

Aqua looked thoughtful, "So the heroes from another world, come from worlds like yours?"

Roxas shrugged, "Maybe? At least in fiction they do."

Aqua turned to Axel, "And Lea- I mean Axel."

Axel waved his hand, "Lea is fine. Isa and my folks still call me that."

Aqua blushed a touch and then nodded seriously, "Lea. Is your world very different from this one as well?"

The redhead did a dismissive hand wave, "Naw. Actually this is one of the closest you can get in similarities to mine. We have the same countries, cities, and similar tech and lives for the average person. The only difference is that mine has no magic, superpowers, aliens that we know of, or the like."

Dr. Strange put a hand to his chin, "You're going to make me jealous. It sounds peaceful."

Axel chuckled, "It for the most part is. People are still stupid though, so there's always a certain level of threat, which I'm sure you're aware of. In my country there has been a backlash against people of a different race, religion, and orientation to the thankfully shrinking majority, and there's a looming environmental disaster hanging on the horizon. But yeah, no epic danger to the universe. I wouldn't be shocked that I'd be considered the Sorcerer Supreme of my world."

Dr. Strange rubbed his chin, "Hopefully you wouldn't have to undergo any trials for it either."

Axel shrugged, "It's a very very low bar from what I can gather. Plus we're off world so often, I'd be a shitty one, leaving my world to fend for itself."

Roxas lifted one of the movie cases, "Speaking of looming ecological disasters on the horizon. Are you aware of this?" The case was for Infinity Wars.

"Ah. Thanos Rex. A man with noble ideals and poor execution. Yes. He has been trying to collect infinity stones here. That is one of many ever looming threats," Dr. Strange took the case from Roxas. 

Axel explained to Aqua, "Thanos's goal is to kill 50% of all sentient life, on all planets in this world. Most of the time he does it the old fashioned way by invading a planet and then killing half the population, but he's been collecting infinity stones. Powerful elements from the creation of this world. In the stories from my world about this one, he's successful in collecting all of the infinity stones, and with that power, able to 'snap,'" Axel snapped his fingers in imitation, "killing off 50% of all sentient life in an instant."

As Aqua put her hands to her mouth with a gasp, Roxas turned to their sorcerer friend, "Do you have the Time stone?"

Dr. Strange nodded with a hand to his chin, "I do. The Space stone is also housed on Earth, though not in my care."

Roxas nodded, "Would you like us to try to help?"

Dr. Strange shook his head, "For now, no. I admit, I'm thankful for the advanced warning, however," he lifted the movie in emphasis, "this is only one of many possible futures. I admit that your help as an outside element, could veer this world onto a different and unknown course, and has already likely done to be fully honest. Not that Thanos doesn't continue to be a threat, but this world is already different because of your presence."

Roxas frowned, "Should we not hang around?"

The sorcerer smiled, "Quite the opposite. Feel free to hang around, if you wish. As long as you are pushing this world in a positive direction. I just wanted to explain that the future has near infinite possibilities, and your presence adds even more of an unknown element. Do not consider the events in your media as definitive. Possibilities, yes. Absolutes, never."

Roxas nodded seriously and Axel changed the subject, "That said, speaking of all these threats, are you even able to leave this universe to go to the wedding?"

Dr. Strange took a sip of his coffee, that still appeared to be hot, despite the amount of time that had passed that would have cooled the beverage, "That depends on how you are managing things logistically. Are you able to use the Armlet of Ayesha?"

Roxas nodded and lifted his sleeve to show off the large blue stone embedded in the black leather band around his wrist, "We're planning on using it in such a way to leave and arrive as if virtually no time has passed for the people of that world. Meanwhile we're hosting all our guests for two weeks on Axel's world."

Dr. Strange chuckled, "Then in that case, I'd be happy to accept the invitation. Not to jinx myself, but most of the threats that are on my radar, would take more than a few minutes to surface."

Axel grinned, "Great! Now to find Ms. Marvel and Squirrel Girl."

Dr. Strange asked, "When are you planning on starting the festivities?"

Roxas and Axel shrugged, and said simultaneously, "Whenever?"

"Might I suggest in two weeks? If your only other guests from this world are Miss Khan and Miss Green, two weeks is long enough time for them to prepare mentally. Logistically, they'll likely pack two hours before it's time to leave," the sorcerer said with a smirk into his cup of coffee.

"Pff. I can see it," Roxas laughed. 

Axel put his hands behind his back casually, "Doreen doesn't seem the future planner sort, so I shouldn't be too shocked, and Kamala's a teenager, and if she was anything like me, disorganized is a good description."

Roxas poked his fiance, "It's still a good description."

Dr. Strange put his coffee down with a touch of seriousness. His mood obviously changed from the relaxed to serious concern, "Speaking of Ms. Khan. It seems she's in a bit of a pinch at the moment. I have faith she'll be able to succeed, but she would probably appreciate a little help."

Roxas and Aqua sat up a little straighter in their seats. Aqua spoke, "Is Ms. Khan in trouble?"

Dr. Strange nodded, "She's currently battling an unfortunate soul, that is a clone of Thomas Edison that goes by the title, 'the Inventor.' Most notably the DNA was contaminated with cockatiel DNA so he takes on the appearance of a bird man hybrid. She's currently in one of his mobile labs, attempting to destroy it, as its emitting some sort of toxin over Jersey City. If you wish I can transport you directly inside."

At this Axel sat up and cracked his neck, "Let's go wreck this guy."

Dr. Strange smiled slightly and took out his sling ring to create a bright orange ringed portal, "I will see you all in two weeks time. Again it was lovely to meet you Aqua. Feel free to visit again, anytime."

As Roxas and Aqua bowed politely, and entered the portal, Axel grinned and casually saluted, "Thanks, Doc. See you in two weeks!"

Dr. Strange chuckled lightly, "You as well, Axel."

 

Axel ducked inside and was immediately transported to what looked like a room covered in a number of large metal machines, wires, and metal tubing. From appearances the three of them were alone with the humming of machinery, the sound of internal fans pumping air through all the various parts.

Axel looked at his companions, "Now what?"

Aqua was looking closely at the machinery taking it in, poking at a set of wires and following individual tubing with her eyes. Eventually she said, "This machine has a number of redundancies. It will need to be disabled from parts likely deeper inside." Roxas and Axel looked at her in surprise. She blushed a touch and explained, "I spent quite a bit of time with a version of Ienzo. She taught me a bit about various forms of engineering."

Axel grinned widely, "Way to be even more fucking badass, Aqua!"

Roxas nodded in agreement with a smile but then turned serious, pointing further inside, "There are two hearts that direction. I'm assuming Ms. Marvel and the Inventor."

Axel closed his eyes and used his sight to confirm, "Yeah, one of them is definitely Ms. Marvel. Let's go."

They ran through the narrow passages between tubing and machinery, hissing and pumping around them. When they arrived at a large opening, there was a humanoid figure with a large bird head and chest, similar to a cockatiel, with very large hands with long claws, white like the feathers on his head, dressed in button down, slacks, and trench coat.

The Inventor squawked, "Who are you and how did you get past my force field!"

Axel grinned wickedly, "Just call us Vah Medoh, cause we're here to terrorize your Rito ass!"

They heard a familiar voice muffled under tubing and machinery. "Who's there?" the female voice grunted in pain and exertion. 

Roxas cupped his hands and called deep into the machinery, "Ms. Marvel! It's Roxas and Axel! Dr. Strange told us you might need a little help!"

The Inventor growled, "Why are you here interrupting my experiments?! I'm trying to advance society through science and I continue to be delayed in my efforts at every turn!" He pushed a button and deep in the machinery Ms. Marvel cried out in pain. 

Roxas took no time in summoning his keyblades and hitting the Inventor right in the gut. The birdman doubled over coughing and clutching his stomach. Axel pulled out a length of rope from his jacket and started tying up the villain with his claws behind his back in the short time he was immobilized in pain, eventually getting back his energy enough to struggle. 

"Fools! I'm trying to better society! A few sacrifices must be made for a better future! A handful of insignificants matter not!" he cried, pulling against the restraints. 

Axel growled, "I recommend you keep still and shut your mouth. The last scientist that saw fit to fuck with sentient beings, I set fire to and burnt him down to ashes."

As the Inventor's feathers puffed out in fear, Roxas said nonchalantly, "Oh, come on. Even eventually redeemed himself."

Axel pointed his finger dramatically, "Even did. But I don't regret taking out Vexen."

Aqua meanwhile was studying the machine carefully, she called out, "Ms. Marvel? Are you okay in there?"

"Who's that?" she called out to the unknown voice. 

Roxas dismissed his keyblades and called out, "This is Aqua! A friend of ours."

"Oh hey! Yeah. Now that the EMP has stopped, I'm not in danger of embiggening and being crushed."

Aqua said, "I see you're not far from the fuel line. Was that your goal?"

The sound of struggling, and then a positive exclamation, then the sound of ripping, hissing and the slowing hum of the motor powering down. As the machine ground to a halt, a miniature version of Ms. Marvel appeared inside one of the vents of the machine. 

She exclaimed, "Wow! It really is you guys! Thanks!" She molded her body to squeeze through the holes of the vent and appeared in front of them whole, solid, and her usual size. 

Before they had a chance to respond, Roxas caught in the corner of his eye, the Inventor ripping at a rubber tube on the floor with his beak. The room filled with opaque smoke in a second, everyone coughing and hacking. Aqua called out, "Aero!" and the wind magic cleared the air, her keyblade in hand. The Inventor was gone.

After a few more solid coughs to clear their lungs of whatever that smoke was, Ms. Marvel said, "Thanks for the help."

The floor lurched and everyone felt the ground and machine start to fall apart. 

Axel braced himself by holding onto the walls of the machine, "Uh, we kind of portaled straight here from Dr. Strange's. Where are we exactly?"

Ms. Marvel grabbed onto whatever she could as the room lurched again with a loud metal screech, "Over Newark Bay. Wait, so you were really with Dr. Strange?  _ The _ Dr. Strange?!"

Axel said, "Yes,  _ the _ Dr. Strange. You'll meet him at the wedding. Hey, Aqua. Are you still good at shielding?"

Aqua nodded and Axel grabbed Ms. Marvel and Roxas close as Aqua summoned a shimmery sphere to encapsulate them all. A few seconds later, the floor, machine, and everything around them fell away, dropping their ball of protection into the bay below, along with all the other mechanical debris.

The ball floated, bouncing slightly in water. Roxas summoned his keyblades and with a wind spell outside the sphere of protection, they started to head to shore. Axel stretched out his hands and augmented with his own fire, pushing them faster like a jet engine. 

Ms. Marvel said, "Wow. It's good to see you guys again. What are you doing here? Is there another heartless problem?"

Axel said, "Nope. Actually we're here to invite you to Roxas and my wedding."

She looked a little shocked, "What? Wow! Uh. Congratulations!"

Roxas smiled, not turning away from his work, now using water spells to properly steer them, with Axel providing the power, "Thanks. It'll be in two weeks, if you can make it."

Ms. Marvel did some calculations before replying, "As in literal two weeks? That's a school night. I don't think I'll be able to sneak out for that long."

Axel chuckled, "No worries. We forgot to mention we're all from different universes. The wedding is in my universe, and Roxas here is able to control the time between world jumps. Two weeks in my world will be virtual no time in this one. Just pack for two weeks for a nice relaxing vacay in the woods, we'll show up with an interdimensional taxi, and then you'll be back here like no time passed at all."

Ms. Marvel tried to process all of this, her eyes growing large with surprise and excitement, "You guys are from another universe?! And I get to go?!"

Axel briefly looked away from his fiery propulsion to give Ms. Marvel a wink, "You might even get to attend a wedding."

She put her hands on her cheeks in an attempt to hold it together, "I've never been to anything but Pakistani weddings. What should I bring? What should I wear? What if I offend someone? I could piss off people from a completely different universe!"

As they pushed onto shore and Aqua released the shield on the rocky beach, Axel chuckled, "You'll be fine. Wear something nice for the wedding itself, but the rest of the time you'll be staying in a cabin in the woods. And if it helps give you any context, the ceremony we're totally making it up mixing bits and parts of whatever the hell we want, but I'm Jewish and our officiant is a rabbi."

She looked a touch nervous, "I'm Muslim is that gives you any context."

Axel stuck his hands in his pockets, "Cool. I like Muslims. They've really been solidly supportive of the Jewish community in my homeworld. There was a gunman attack the city next door to mine, and the Muslims in the community really stepped up. Us minorities gotta stick together, you know?"

Ms. Marvel brightened exponentially. Seems she was used to certain expectations, though she frowned at the gunman story, "Was everyone okay?"

Axel sighed, "No. I kind of know by association a couple of the people who died. But everyone's kind of bonded over it. If anything it showed very vividly the truth of what's going on. But I'm sure you've gotten that sort of shit on your end too. We gotta stick together against the shitheads." They started walking towards the center of the city, ignoring the handful of people holding out cellphones to catch a picture of the hometown superhero and her new friends.

Axel continued significantly brighter, "That said, I'm guessing no pork, no booze. Do you need halal meat, or is whatever fine? And I'm guessing you'd also prefer a cabin, women's only. How do you feel about sharing with Squirrel Girl? We're inviting her too. You can also bring a plus one if they're cool with a same sex wedding involving an interdimensional trip."

"Oh! Uh… whatever is fine. I'm not super strict about my meat sources. But, wow. You guys are for real, for real! I'm going to another universe!"

Roxas smiled at her excitement and passed her his gummiphone map function, "Just input where you want us to meet and we'll see you in two weeks."

She easily typed in the address and with a bright excited grin and squeal, "This is so cool! Oh man! This is so awesome!"

Roxas took the phone back when she was done, "You wouldn't happen to know what Squirrel Girl is up to around now?"

Ms. Marvel said, "She has evening classes over at Empire U."

Roxas nodded, "Cool. We'll head over there now. See you in two weeks?"

Ms. Marvel squeed again, "Yes! A hundred times yes! Oh man! Another universe!" She stretched her legs tall enough to take giant strides, away from them and the occasional onlooker.

Aqua said, "Where to now?"

Axel whistled and waved down a taxi, "Since we've never been to Empire U before, we can't take the dark corridors. So we get to travel the old fashioned way."

As they crammed in the taxi, and directed the driver where to go, Roxas smiled, "Two invites down. One to go."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The anniversary for the shooting at Tree of Life was a few days ago. I personally wasn't affected, but my mother in law was good friends with Dr. Jerry Rabinowitz, who was an extremely talented doctor who could have made far more money than he did, but he loved his patients and his work too much for that and chose to stay as a family physician rather than some big wig job in one of the larger hospitals in the country. They bonded over their love and often aggrivation of their cats.
> 
> The treatment of Muslims in this country more directly connects me. My daughter's best friends and some of my favorite neighbors are Muslim. They come over to play nearly every day and make my home super noisy. Little girls screech a lot.
> 
> But when she hears people spout terrible things about Muslims, foreigners, and pretty much anyone not rich, white, and male, I tell her that people are scared of people that are different until you get to know them. Our similarities are far stronger than our differences and we're all human beings.  
> She tells me she wishes people would get to know her best friends. Then they wouldn't talk about building a wall. I think she's right.
> 
> Don't mean to be preachy in my fanfiction, but it's a subject near and dear to my heart. Love each other you guys. We're all on this earth together.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Empire University Campus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read "The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl" sometime. It will definitely worth your while. I picked up all the graphic novels at my local library FOR FREE!

Once they had arrived at Squirrel Girl's supposed college campus, it didn't take long to track down her unique heart signature. They had the good fortune of finding her just as Doreen and her group of friends were getting food at the cafeteria.   
She waved them over to her spot in the back of the line energetically, "Hey! It's the MIB! You guys want some tacos? Taco Tuesday means cheap tacos, and for you guys that means, my treat. Only on Tuesdays."  
Roxas smiled slightly, "Sure, I can go for some tacos." One of the foods, Axel had introduced him to during their time on his world was tacos.  
Doreen gave a thumbs up, "Good man. Though seriously? You would refuse free tacos?"  
Axel crossed his arms and nodded with mock seriousness, "Someone who hates love, joy, and obviously kicks puppies in their free time."  
She patted Axel on the shoulder also with a great deal of mock seriousness, "Too true, my friend. Too true."  
A girl with hair nearly the shade of Axel's, though with dark black roots peeking out, tapped Doreen on the back with a thumb at the part timer in the booth ready to make said tacos, "Your turn, Miss Holding-Up- the-Line-For-Love-and-Joy-Tacos."  
Doreen, with much more natural gingery hair in her typical pixie cut grinned, "Thanks, Nancy!"  
While Doreen ordered a veritable mountain of tacos, the artificial redhead nodded her head, "I'm Nancy. Any friend of Doreen's is a friend of mine. Unless you have a thing against cats, in which case you're a terrible human being."  
"Pfff. I'm Axel and I can't say I'm a cat lover, but they're cute anyways. I'd shake your hands, but they seem to be full."  
Nancy attempted to shift her own plastic tray of tacos to free up her hand for said handshake, but was interrupted by one of the others in Doreen's group of friends. A short reasonably good looking guy with black hair suggested, "How about we all sit down and go through introductions there?"  
As Aqua offered her help to Doreen with carrying the pile of cheap tacos to a round table where everyone sat down, the three took in the crew: Doreen, the squirrel Tippy-Toes, Nancy, the reasonably good looking, black haired Asian guy, a tall, dark, and handsome type guy, and… what appeared to be an awkwardly large robotic body with a brain in a jar wearing college sweatshirt and jeans. Huh.   
Doreen grinned and introduced them, "Guys, these are some buddies who helped battle Ms. Marvel's evil ex beau," she looked at Aqua, "uh. Plus one."  
The tall, dark, and handsome one said, "So you guys are superheroes?"  
Roxas shrugged, "Sorta?"  
Doreen gasped, "You guys haven't registered? Bold! Then again, you didn't have superhero names either."  
Roxas looked questioningly, "Registered?" but remembered in one of the movies he had watched with Axel, there was a Superhero Registration Act that caused a strong internal conflict in the superhero community, eventually played out on an epic scale. Roxas shook his head, "No. We aren't registered. There are particular reasons for that, but will there be a problem?"  
Doreen put her hands up, "I ain't an enforcer, so do what you want. Piece of advice though: if you see Wade Wilson, run."  
Axel smacked his hand on the table, "Oh shit. Deadpool? I'm a fan. I'd love to have a conversation with that guy."  
Doreen pointed her finger, "Probably not now though. He got hired as an enforcer. I ended up having to beat him up when he incorrectly pegged me as an unregistered superhero."  
Axel put his chin in his hand and bit into one of the tacos, "That sounds like a great story."  
Doreen nodded and crossed her arms sagely, "Yes, yes. But it's time for introductions. Time and place for everything, my friends."  
Aqua smiled sweetly, starting it off, "I'm Aqua. I am a keyblade wielder. It's...well it's a similar weapon to what Axel and Roxas wield. I also have a certain aptitude for elemental magic and shielding."  
The Asian guy grinned broadly and said with a certain amount of pride, "I'm Ken, alias Koi Boy. I speak to fish, and I'm one of the fastest things you can find underwater. My likes include justice, no crime, and talking to fish. My dislikes include injustice, lots of crime, and not talking to fish."  
Axel covered his face briefly and tried not to crack up too bad. He kept it together, mostly. "I'm Axel, occasionally Lea depending on who's talking. I have control over fire, wield a keyblade with the best of 'em, and can hop to different universes with ease. My likes include adorable OP blonds, comfort food, and that feeling when your toes curl into new carpet. Dislikes include bacon and eggs in a cup, the fucking patriarchy, and spinny rides at amusement parks."  
Roxas decided to follow the format, "I'm Roxas. I have two keyblades. I do elemental magic, specializing in light based attacks. I can also hop worlds. I like my friends being happy, comfort food, and...I dunno, Axel? I dislike people fucking with my friends, and… existential crises."  
Axel mockingly held his chest, "Why was liking me sounding so questionable?"  
Roxas grumbled, a bit embarrassed, "I couldn't think of anything, okay?"  
Axel grinned teasingly, "I love you anyways."  
Tall, dark, and handsome answered next, "I'm Tomas, alias Chipmunk Hunk. I have the strength, speed, agility, and the abilities of a chipmunk. I enjoy fighting crime, clean computer code, and Ms. Marvel. I...uh. I guess I dislike crime as well. Fighting crime is rather enjoyable."  
Axel waved his finger between Tomas and Doreen, "So are you and Squirrel Girl…?" he petered off questioningly. Doreen had squirrel related and powers and this guy was named "Chipmunk Hunk." Seemed like a match made in heaven.  
Doreen waved her hand dismissively, "That ship has sunk."  
Tomas smiled slightly, "We decided that being friends is for the best."  
The brain in a jar sporting sunglasses and a baseball cap said in a mechanical voice, "I am Brian Drayne, alias Brain Drain. I enjoy the works of Nihilistic philosophers," with a slight bow from his mechanical body he inclined towards Roxas, "I too, dislike existential crises, though the cold pull of dark empty oblivion calls to me, nevertheless."  
Roxas opened his mouth slightly, "Uh… nice to meet you, Brian?"  
Axel nudged Doreen, "Do I have to worry about this guy?"  
The brunette grinned, "Naw, he's cool. He just had some evil coding problems. But now that you're free from that, you're an independent being, aintcha buddy?"  
"As independent as a speck in the vast nothingness that is existence has potential to illusion," Brain Drain replied.  
Roxas still looked at him warily, "Ooookay," and turned to Nancy.  
The artificial redhead raised her hand, with an aura of not giving a shit, "I'm Nancy Whitehead. Despite having no superpowers, don't make fun of my last name or I'll kick your ass. I like my cat Mew, my cat Mew, and my cat Mew."  
Doreen added, "Technically I registered you with Iron Man as Nautical Nancy, and your superpower is that you can talk to boats."  
This was the final straw. Axel couldn't take anymore. This group of people were the most inadvertently hilarious group he had ever met. He really didn't want to make fun of them and make them feel bad, but that was his tipping point. He put his head down on the table and started laughing until he was in tears.  
Nancy was less than amused, "Tony-fucking-Stark thinks I can talk to boats?"  
Axel died a little more inside. He eventually pulled himself back together. The group it seems didn't take any particular offense, thankfully.  
Doreen shrugged before shifting expressions, "And I'm Doreen Green, aka Squirrel Girl! And I like kicking butts and eating nuts!" She added directing to the chattering squirrel on her shoulder, "And this is Tippy-Toes! She doesn't have any superpowers beyond being super awesome and having amazing taste in friends."  
Aqua, being the only one who didn't know Doreen or Tippy-Toes previously, nodded with a polite smile.  
"That said, whatcha guys doing here in the first place?"  
Axel grinned widely though he first directed a question to Roxas, "What do you think, Roxas? The more the merrier? Think Isa will kill us if we add more on?"  
Roxas smirked, "Naw. He can handle it. Let's do it."  
Axel given the okay from his groom-to-be, grinned widely and addressed the group, "So do you all want to go mine and Roxas's wedding?"  
Nancy said a little amazed, "Stop. You know next to nothing about us, and you're already inviting us to your wedding?"  
Axel shrugged, "How is it any less awkward than being dragged as a plus one to some other random schmuck's wedding?"  
Ken nodded crossing his arms, "So awkward, and yet, it's a great time to eat and drink on someone else's dime."  
Axel pointed his finger guns at the fishy guy, "Exactly. And this will be an all expense two weeks in the beautiful outdoors of my homeworld."  
Doreen interrupted, "Homeworld?"  
"Didn't I mention that in the introductions? Roxas, Aqua, and I aren't from around here. We're all from a completely different universe."  
Doreen slammed her hands on the table hard, "Shut up! I call you guys the Men In Black, but I didn't realize you were the aliens!"  
Axel put his hands behind his head casually, "Yup. Not from this world. The wedding is in two weeks, and since we have control over time for world jumps, it'll be like no time had passed at all here."  
Nancy seemed a little less than surprised than most of the guests they had invited, "Well, I guess that means I can come. Mew won't know I was gone. Outside of the smells, of course. She always knows after any adventures."  
Doreen added, "Oooh! Remember when you helped with the fake Silver Surfer thing with Loki? Mew would sit with you for a week."  
Nancy frowned, "Maybe I shouldn't go."  
Loki? Something tickled Axel's memory. "Wait, we briefly met Loki last time we were here. He was only willing to help with the heartless because of Squirrel Girl's friend Nancy! You wrote Thor fan comics where he's a cat!"  
At this Nancy brightened up, "You heard about Cat Thor?"  
Axel put his hands over his face again and took a deep breath to keep it together, "Oh my god. It does exist," he pulled his hands down from his face and said with complete seriousness, "I can finally see why Loki would go out of his way for you."  
Doreen chipped in, "Damn right! Nancy is awesome!"  
Axel nodded with seriousness, "Please come."  
Nancy waffled for a bit, "Well...I mean Mew-nir will probably be okay…"  
"Wait. So your cat Mew is short for Mew-nir? As in Thor's special magic hammer Mjolnir?" Axel paused and again spoke with seriousness, "Please come."  
Ken raised his hand, "What's your homeworld like?"  
Axel answered, "It's super similar to this one actually, same countries, cities, food. But the difference is there are zero superpowers, magic, or aliens that we know of. The wedding is going to be in the middle of nowhere in the woods of north- western Pennsylvania. We put it there because our friends from lots of very different universes will be coming and in a world without any magic or powers, you could understand how that might freak out the local populace."  
Ken grinned a little cheerily, "Sounds like a splash."  
"Nice," Tomas commented.  
"Was that a fish pun?" Axel asked.   
"Of course! It's my thing. It's a bass-ic part of who I am."  
Axel put his hands over his face again, took another deep breath, lowered them again and said seriously, "Please come."  
Roxas decided to be the adult in the situation, "Do we need to make any special accommodations? Food restrictions and the like?"  
Axel said, "We could stick Ms. Marvel with Doreen and Nancy since she needs to be rooming with girls."  
Tomas looked immediately spooked, "Ms. Marvel is coming?!"  
Aqua spoke up, "What's wrong? I thought you said you liked her in your introduction."  
"I- I'm her fan! But I haven't met her before!"  
Aqua patted his arm kindly, "I met her recently and she seems very kind. I'm sure you'll be fine."  
Tomas put his head in his hands dejectedly, "And she won't even see my best good sides crime fighting… I'll meet her at a wedding! I can't dance! At all! Oh god."  
Axel smacked his back, "You'll be fine. She's cool. Geeky, and enthusiastic, but cool."  
Roxas nodded and steered back to the original topic, "So any particular issues? We could find a cabin for Tomas, Ken, and Brian together."  
There didn't seem to be any objections to that so Axel added, "We could keep all the guys from this world together and put Dr. Strange in there too."  
Tomas exclaimed, "How many amazing superheroes do you know?!"  
Axel put up his arms in surrender, "If you don't feel comfortable bunking with him, we can change it up."  
Tomas looked away, "I didn't say that."  
"Pff. Alright. Well with that figured out. We'll be here with our interdimensional taxi to pick you guys up in two weeks. Pack for two weeks in a cabin in the woods."  
Roxas bowed slightly to Doreen, "Thanks for the tacos."  
The ginger teased, "Congrats on gettin' hitched! Though your fiance is a weirdo."  
Axel grinned playfully, "Takes one to know one. But either way, I hope to see you guys in two weeks. Don't get too wrapped up in some epic battle. Cool?"  
Doreen shrugged, "No promises."

The three other worlders left the cafeteria and Axel asked, "So what now."  
Aqua looked for a bit of direction but suggested anyways, "Usually on a world such as this one, I would find accommodations for the evening and then move on to the next world in the morning."  
Roxas nodded at the reasonable suggestion.   
Axel added his own suggestion, "I think we should do what Roxas and I did one of the first times we were here."  
Roxas thought back to their first time there. They fought someone Ms. Marvel had known and was releasing heartless among the populace. But what else did they do? Roxas fucked Axel for the first time this life, though he very highly doubted that was what Axel was referring to doing with Aqua. Then it came to him.  
"Oh! Buy junk food and catch up on what our lives are now!"  
Axel did some finger guns to the blond, "Bingo."  
Aqua agreed with a smile and they found the closest convenience store, and grabbed whatever happened to suit their fancy. They found a reasonably decent hotel nearby, thanks to being so close to a college campus. Once inside they released all their goodies on one of the double beds and got comfortable.  
Roxas started, "So what have you been up to Aqua? Or more like, what was your life like on your homeworld?"  
Aqua opened up a bag of chips and ate one delicately before starting, "Well...I come from a family with twelve brothers and sisters."  
Axel almost spit out the pop in his mouth, but instead swallowed awkwardly with a cough, "12?! There were thirteen kids? My god. Your poor mom!"  
Aqua smiled a little weakly, "My mother only had five. My step-mother had another eight. My mother passed away when I was 7 after the birth of one of my brothers, and my father remarried after that."  
Roxas asked, "What number were you?"  
Aqua answered while opening up a candy bar, "I was the third child. Second daughter. I have an older brother and sister, and a younger brother and sister from the same mother."  
Roxas looked a little amazed, particularly as an only child.   
Axel asked, "Step-parents are pretty common where I'm from with all sorts of complicated integrated families, and they don't exactly live up to the stories of evil stepmothers, but I can only assume the dynamics are probably different from modern society."  
Aqua frowned a little, "I can't exactly say my stepmother was cruel in any way, but I also can't say I was encouraged to remain in my father's home. I stayed for a few years after my mother passed to get my youngest brother to early childhood, and then I started my apprenticeship as a squire. My stepmother wasn't cruel, but her focus was already split, and it was far more directed onto my other brothers and sisters. But I at least was able to get them to where they were a few years off from starting their own apprenticeships and were more self-reliant."  
Roxas said with quite a bit of amazement, "Wow. I can't quite imagine. Are they okay?"  
Aqua nodded with a smile, "Oh yes, they're all fine. I have visited them from time to time. My youngest brother from my mother is now working as one of the town guards and last time I checked, had a wife and daughter of his own."  
Axel waved his hand, "Shit. You probably think I'm the laziest, most ungrateful asshole being born in modern society."  
Aqua shook her head, "No no. Not in the slightest. I think it's nice that you didn't have the same sort of struggles I had. But you have had your own share haven't you?"  
Axel crunched on some N&Ns, with a bit of amusement at the variation to the name from his own homeworld, "Can't say I had a 100% peaceful childhood. I mean, I lost both my parents and my baby brother, Reno, in a car accident when I was 13. Moved in with my grandparents, and then the dreams started coming after that. But before the accident, I had a pretty average peaceful childhood. I helped out with Reno on occasion, but it's not like I was essentially raising him, like it sounds like you were."  
Aqua nodded, "It was hard, but it helped that my younger sister, meaning the fourth child and the one right under me, had high magical aptitude and was taken under the care of the mage academy early on."  
Roxas was particularly curious about this isekai style world, "Magical aptitude? Mage academies?"  
Aqua nodded, "When one turns 5, a child is brought to the temple and tested. I actually was given very low potential magical abilities, though high physical potential. It was only when I got my keyblade back and started traveling that my magic truly was able to flow. I try not to let people know I have any magical ability at all, anytime I visit my hometown. Not that I have much reason to."  
Roxas asked, "They didn't think you had magical potential?"  
Aqua smiled with a bit of good humor, "No. I mean all children are born with some, but it was considered so low that it wasn't worth pursuing in anyway. I remember I was barely able to light our hearth." Aqua snapped her fingers and little sparks emerged.  
"I have a hard time believing that anyone couldn't have seen your potential. You're Master Aqua!" Roxas exclaimed.   
Aqua blushed a bit, "Well, you're one of the few people that would actually know that. Outside of Master Yen Sid, no one has known my old capabilities." She smiled a little wetly, "It...really is nice to see you both."  
Roxas and Axel were both awkward at how to handle people crying, outside of each other. Axel tried to change the subject, "Remember the time Roxas and Ven tried to get away with switching places?"  
Aqua brushed at the tears at her face with a chuckle, "They failed so poorly at it."  
Roxas grumbled without any real heat behind it, "It was all Vanitas's idea anyways."  
Axel laughed, "They were both trying so hard. Even without their different personalities, neither are particularly capable liars. It was so awkward and obvious."  
Roxas rubbed at his cheeks in memory, "I don't remember ever needing to smile that much. Ever."  
Aqua giggled in memory, "I just remember Ven trying to curse like you, but he could never quite get it. He always used 'fudge' and 'sugar' and 'heck.' I remember he tried to correct himself and it looked so painful for him to even say some of the words."  
Axel howled, "Oh my god! I forgot about that! It did look so painful! He kept saying 'heck' and then would correct himself and he shuddered a little after he said 'hell.' I had half a mind to stop the whole charade then and there because it was so hard for him to force it out."  
Aqua laughed and pointed at Roxas, "And I remember asking you what you were thinking, and you said 'Sunshine, Rainbows, and Puppydogs.'"  
Roxas huffed a bit embarrassed, "I didn't know what went on in Ventus's head. I figured that was the closest thing."  
Aqua was wiping tears from her eyes for a different reason now. This pleased the boys greatly. Aqua continued laughing, "And poor Sora just asked straight out, ruining the whole thing."  
Roxas chuckled at that, "Sora never had an ounce of tact."  
Axel laughed at that, and decided to switch topics again, "So I have a proposal. When Roxas and I did this a little after we'd met up again, we just asked any questions that came to mind. The only rule was, it had to be about this life rather than the last one. You could ask us anything, and if you're up for it, we could ask you stuff, though of course you're under no obligation to answer."  
Aqua smiled and nodded, "That sounds like fun. Who should go first?"  
Axel grinned, "Since I suggested it, if you're up for it, what's your favorite food, Aqua?"  
Aqua thought for a bit, "My homeworld, or from anywhere I've visited?"  
Axel shrugged, "Your choice."  
"My homeworld would make a kind of cookie during festivals. It was kind of like a pancake because you would grill them on a skillet rather bake them and they had dried fruit inside. They were called Walz cakes. The best thing I ever ate overall was on a world being invaded by non-sapient aliens and you could roast them. The chunk of meat right behind the wings of the Gisantra was the best thing I had ever eaten before."  
Axel stammered a bit, "Wow! Uh, cool! Alien meat! You really have had some interesting times."  
Aqua blushed a touch and then asked, "What has been your favorite thing to eat?"  
"Oooh, that's hard. Homeworld has a lot of good food, but my mom used to make these fried savory potato pancakes around the holidays and she'd cover them in all sorts of wacky stuff. Some had pickles, some had jam, they were delicious on their own too. So far my favorite food outside of my homeworld has been either Tiana's or Nippon. Namine of that world hosted some seriously delicious breakfasts."  
Roxas answered too, "On my homeworld I still have a soft spot for chocobo meat. The chocobo burgers at 7th Heaven are the best. Especially at the original location in Midgar. After that, Tiana's beignets win hands down."  
Axel asked, "Even the breakfasts in Nippon?"  
Roxas nodded.  
Aqua said, "I've never eaten chocobo. I've ridden one though. In that world, I met a prince and his companions who were trying to summon gods and receive their blessing and ability. I couldn't stay long in that world, and I could tell it wasn't my place to interfere; his companions were more than enough support. But the chocobos were very cute, and very convenient transportation. They could travel almost anywhere on land and in certain cases, water."  
Axel put his chin in his hand, "Man, you and Roxas both are convincing me that riding a chocobo needs to be on my bucket list."  
Both Roxas and Aqua nodded in agreement.   
With a head tilt, Axel silently indicated it was Roxas's turn to ask a question and so Roxas did, "What happened in the time between when you remembered and when you left your homeworld?" Roxas was very interested in her world. He really loved isekai stuff when he was a kid.  
Aqua thought for a bit in the best way to answer the question, "Well… to say when I remembered is difficult. I got hit with my first memory when I was early in my squire training. It was...a difficult time for me."  
Roxas and Axel looked at her silently, concerned. It gave her a little courage and permission to open up a bit more. "There was no one to talk to about these strange memories that made little sense to the reality I was living. I kept trying to convince myself that maybe it was my overactive imagination. The person in my memories was so much more powerful and capable than who I was at the time. I was exhausted and perpetually painful and sore and away from my brothers and sisters and maybe I was only imagining having people who could care about me so deeply, and being so powerful.  
"I would get glimpses of memories at random moments. At the time, I wished I didn't. But despite all evidence to the contrary, something inside told me it was true. Even if I didn't remember everything, who I was- who I am, is who I am. I focused more on my squire training from there, and even though my power wasn't back, I tried to have a little more faith in myself."  
Axel opened up one of the bags of chips and offered it to Aqua silently. She smiled and took them, biting a few elegantly before continuing, "I nearly completed my squire training when I successfully remembered how to summon my keyblade. The timing worked out, because I was close to being assigned to a noble, but took that opportunity to travel my world instead. I did mercenary work: protecting merchant caravans, taking care of problematic beasts, that sort of thing. I had remembered about my armor far earlier, so over time I eventually gathered the materials needed to recreate it. My strongest friendship in that world was a blacksmith by the name of Grafol. He was one of the few people I told of my memories and let examine my keyblade."  
Aqua patted the armor on her shoulder fondly, "He eventually was the one who crafted my armor. He was very kind, and very skilled, especially with not much to go on, other than my descriptions. But he was a very capable craftsman."  
Roxas offered, "If Grafol is such an important friend, we could pick him up to be your plus one?"  
Aqua shook her head, "I've frequently visited him, and while he enjoys my stories of other worlds, he doesn't feel comfortable joining me. Considering he made my armor, it would be possible for him to craft some for himself and join me in other worlds, particularly safer ones, but refuses. In many ways, he's one of the bravest people I know, and in others he is… just not prepared to truly take the risks he probably should in his life."  
She paused smiling in thought, "He would very much enjoy meeting you two though. Not only because I have talked about my memories with him, but also that he's a man that prefers the company of other men. Despite being, what I consider to be the most talented and skilled craftsman in my entire homeworld, he is not highly regarded and has barely any renown. People dismiss him and degrade him, and miss all of his amazing points. He was born in the wrong world and the wrong society and the wrong time, but I'm nevertheless grateful for it and his friendship."  
Roxas put his cheek in his hand, "Isekai worlds are sounding more and more shitty. Magic or no magic."  
Aqua opened her mouth to correct him, but then closed it with a dark chuckle, "No, you're right. It is pretty shitty." She laughed a little brighter, "I hope at least your homeworld is better."  
Roxas leaned his head further into his hand, "For the most part. My mother is a huge homophobe, but most people don't give a shit about that sort of thing. Or less that she's a homophobe and more, I think she just didn't like that I was doing something outside of her level of expectation and it truly had nothing to do with Axel and me at all."  
Aqua looked at him questioningly and Roxas continued, "I'm an only child, and my parents were involved with an organization called the Turks. To be honest, I have little idea what they did on a day to day basis, just that we had to travel a lot, and that they put very little time or effort in raising me. Their jobs were their overwhelming focus. But I did get to experience a lot of pretty cool places on my homeworld, and had a lot of nice nannies that I was able to learn from, but looking back, it was a pretty lonely childhood. I didn't have any long term friends, and with every move it involved a new caregiver. My parents weren't exactly around, so there wasn't that stability either. I kind of wonder how I didn't manage to turn out totally emotionally stunted."  
Axel added, "Last life you had one of the worst starts too, and were the most emotionally mature of pretty much everyone."  
Roxas smirked a little, "I guess that's true. Didn't think about that."  
Aqua asked, "Does your mother know about your past?"  
Roxas shook his head, "I met with her relatively recently to introduce Axel to her and it didn't end well. I decided to cut those ties of connection."  
Aqua frowned, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was that bad. I'd ask to see your homeworld, but if you don't have a good reason to go back…"  
Roxas waved his hand across his face negatively, "No no. I still have connections there. Actually we drifted totally away from the original question, but I should tell you about how I remembered and what happened after. I encountered some sort of heartless unversed hybrid and I got my memories and some of my capabilities back in one big flood. By chance I ended up meeting my world's version of Axel and Xion," Roxas said as an aside, "it feels weird to call him Axel though. He goes by Lea and he's not, you know."  
His Axel grabbed his hand fondly and squeezed slightly with a smile, "His loss is my gain."  
Aqua smiled a little darkly, "I'm guessing things didn't work?"  
Roxas also chuckled darkly, "No. It didn't. Lea was far more connected with Xion and even though Xion accepted me, I would never have been an equal partner for either of them."  
Aqua nodded in understanding, prompting Axel to ask, "Something like that happen to you?"  
Aqua sighed and smiled a little sadly, "Oh yes. I've met so many different versions of Terra and Ven, but…"  
Axel ran his hand through his hair nervously, he could imagine something similar happened to Aqua. Finding people you knew, but who weren't truly connected. Not that relationships didn't take work, but if there wasn't that fundamental level of care and respect, it would have been painful and ultimately wouldn't have worked. Axel guessed that Aqua probably learned that the hard way. "Yeah, I guess I can get it…"  
Roxas nodded with a sigh, "Yeah. But either way, I taught them both to summon keyblades and they handle the heartless on my homeworld just fine. Once I graduated from highschool, I jumped through the dark corridors and wound up in Crescent City with Tiana. Mama Odie gave me my jacket so I was able to travel a little more safely, and world hopped for a bit before Axel found me."  
Axel added, "We visit Xion and Lea fairly often. They have two kids now. A version of Sora and Ventus. They're actually pretty cool."  
Aqua looked a little surprised, "You're still friends?"  
Roxas nodded, "We are. More like extended family, really."  
Aqua smiled widely, "That's actually really great!"  
Roxas nodded with a smile, "Want to talk to them? We could probably call them on the gummiphone."  
Aqua thought and shook her head, "I think I'll wait to meet them in person, since you are so close."  
Roxas smiled back, "Only if you promise to introduce us to Grafol."  
Aqua smiled widely and nodded curtly, "Deal."  
They both laughed a bit and Axel just grinned. He was pleased this was all going really really well.  
Aqua turned to Axel, "So what did you do after your memories started?"  
The redhead waved his hand dismissively, "A whole shitload of nothing. Just be a not so typical angsty teenager. There's no magic on my homeworld, so I just thought I was totally crazy for years. It wasn't until I ran into Yen Sid by chance that I had any sign whatsoever that all my dreams weren't complete delusions. But after that point, I never looked back. Yen Sid showed me it was true, and Mama Odie told me Roxas was out there and taught me how to follow his trail, and from there we make it to the present."  
"You were with your grandparents, correct?" Aqua confirmed.   
"Yeah. They're still alive and kicking and are overall pretty cool. They even handled the magic and reincarnation shit on top of Roxas being my hubby-to-be swimmingly."  
Aqua smiled brightly, "So we have a reason to visit each of our homeworlds!"  
"Damn right! What do you say, Roxas? Want to check out Aqua's world?" Axel said enthusiastically.   
Roxas pulled out a strip of paper from the jacket, "We still have one more world to go on our list."  
Axel waved his hand, "Maleficent and Aurora aren't going anywhere. We could make a stop by Aqua's first, then there, then pick up the gummiship and pick up Xion and the crew."  
As Roxas nodded in agreement to that plan, Aqua looked surprised and concerned, "You had a run in with Maleficent?"  
Axel grinned playfully, "Two different versions actually. However only one of them is invited to the wedding."  
Aqua held her chest, "Maleficent is invited to the wedding?!"  
Roxas grinned playfully as well, intent on telling the tale, "Well it all started out similar. Maleficent cursed Aurora as a baby…"


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World: Empire U, Llanrhian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is tied to one of my ficlets: "Untitled" cause I hate titles. It's first kiss fic between the sea salt trio post KH3. I'm an OT3er at heart.
> 
> Thanks to Anra7777 for keeping me motivated and helping me with ideas!

Aqua was an early riser, despite the three of them talking late into the night. Roxas used to be one himself, but had been pulled into Axel habit of lazing morning away when their current circumstances didn't dictate the need to wake. But as Aqua had gotten up and decided to use the hotel's gym, Roxas woke and convinced Axel to catch a shower together. Axel had few reasons he found worthy to wake up early: his job saving the multiverse, and sex were on that short list. 

As he pinned Roxas to the back of the shower under the warm spray, he moaned in the joint between the blond's shoulder and his neck, "God. It feels like it's been weeks."

Roxas ran his fingers up and down his fiance's torso, firm enough not to quite tickle, "I'm pretty sure it has." Axel nipped up the blond's neck, pausing to bite gently at Roxas's ear lobe. Roxas added as he grunted out in pleasure, "It was before Aqua joined us."

Axel chuckled deeply, Roxas could feel his breath on his neck, "Not that I'm not completely stoked that we've met up again, it's great to have her…"

Roxas smirked, "But she's not Xion and can join in."

Axel paused, immediately tensing, and Roxas looked curiously at him, his face hidden in his shoulder. "Axel? You alright?"

The redhead caught himself and resumed kissing Roxas neck, "Y-yeah. Of course."

The blond frowned and pushed Axel off of him, "Don't." Axel grinned cheekily but Roxas could read him like a book and saw the deceit for what it was and repeated, "Don't."

Axel said as innocently as possible, "Don't what? Don't give you hickeys? I can control myself."

Roxas didn't say a word and just stared him down. Axel nervously laughed under the intensity, eventually looking away. Roxas didn't move as Axel shifted and wiggled, finally after half a minute relenting, "It's stupid, okay?"

Roxas's face softened, even smiling slightly, "That never stopped 90% of the crap that leaves your mouth."

Axel rolled his eyes, "Har. Har."

Roxas tugged gently at the hair at the back of Axel's head, a well known sensitive spot, in hopes of relaxing his fiance and getting an answer out of him, "Come on. Talk to me."

Axel sighed, a mix of both the scalp stimulation and defeat, "It just… maybe I'm just...I dunno. It's shit involving Xion."

Roxas dug his fingers in a little tighter, coaxing a moan from Axel in the process, "Hmm? Go on?"

Axel finally broke, getting it all out in a long winded ramble, "I just… I'm glad she's not alone, and with Namine of all people. But I can't help but feel disappointed and miss her. And there's the Xion of your world who is amazing and I kind of feel like she's family, but she's not  _ our _ Xion, and I miss  _ our _ Xion. And I should be grateful in the first place and it feels like a dream that I have  _ you _ and we can be together and I was able to keep my promise that I truly didn't quite believe in at the time, that we'd meet in the next life, and it's amazing and I'm grateful, but I still feel stupid for missing her. And it's hard to unpack that she's out there,  _ really _ out there, but there's no way we can meet and it hurts and I should just be grateful for having you…"

Roxas didn't say anything, mouth just slightly open, his eyes flitted across Axel's face as he was trying to digest all that. Axel himself practically bit his tongue, wanting to fill the awkward silence after the word deluge.

Eventually after half a minute, Roxas looked down, and took Axel's hand in his, "You really…"

"I should just stick to being grateful for you, I know-"

"Axel. It's okay."

"It's stupid to miss her-"

Roxas interrupted him again and took his hands, squeezing them fondly, "No. It's not. I didn't realize you were feeling this way… I can feel mine and Xion's connection still, so I don't really miss her in the same way, but you're not stupid for it. You always did love both of us…"

Axel looked off to the side, embarrassed and vulnerable.

Roxas continued, "I love her too. And it sucks we won't get to meet in the flesh, but the connection is still strong. She's been following our travels, and we're both still in her heart too. Maybe somehow we'll find a reliable way to communicate, but if not, it's okay. But it's also okay to be kind of messed up about it too."

Axel bit his lip, wanting to nervously rub the back of his head, but his hands were trapped in Roxas's own, "I feel like an ungrateful schmuck. Xion is fine. Great even. And here I am…" Axel couldn't help it, this life and last, he cried easily. He tried to wipe the tears away quickly. Roxas released his hands to tug his head down, allowing Axel to cry into his shoulder. He vaguely hummed and ran his fingers through the wet red hair. With an odd sense of permission, Axel let himself cry, releasing all his uncomfortable complicated love that he knew would remain unfulfilled for the foreseeable future. It took a few minutes for him to get it all out of his system, the grief and loss morphing into acceptance, peace, and the firm feeling of deep love. 

Roxas could sense Axel calming down, breathing slowed and no longer trembling, he added wistfully, "She was the one who kissed you first."

Axel looked up and chuckled wetly, finding peace in the cathartic release of a good cry, "You're right. She was so sweet and nervous.  _ You _ meanwhile, nearly headbutted me when you tried to kiss me."

Roxas huffed without any real anger, "Not like I had ever kissed anyone before."

Axel grinned playfully, feeling a whole world better, "Good thing you were a quick study, or I would perpetually had a busted lip or worse."

Roxas smacked his chest with the back of his hand. It stung slightly, but Axel knew there wasn't any real heat there...or at least Roxas wasn't giving even a tenth of the power he could possibly inflict. He laughed brightly and cupped Roxas's face fondly in response, "Thanks, Roxas."

Roxas didn't respond with words, just an understanding and fond smile.

Axel sighed dramatically, "Weeeeelll, with that complete boner killer."

Roxas chuckled and shut off the water, exiting the shower and handing Axel one of the fluffy hotel towels. As they dried off, Roxas took a glimpse with his heart sight and saw Aqua was waiting awkwardly in the hallway. "Oh shit. Poor Aqua." He grabbed his org jacket from their bed and yelled out to her, "Sorry! We're done now!" And jumped back in the bathroom, pulling out a set of clothes for each of them from the infinite storage in the pockets.

They heard the sound of the lock tumbling and the door opening and Aqua's voice muffled through the bathroom door, "I apologize. I hope I didn't make things awkward."

Axel called out as he pulled on clothes less than gracefully, hoping on one foot in an attempt to pull on his socks, "Naw. You're fine. So what's the plan? How are we going to make it to your homeworld logistically speaking? Neither of us can open portals to places we've never been before unless it's to someplace totally random."

"Well in that case, we can take my glider!"

 

\-------------

 

Three people was definitely too many for one keyblade glider, despite Aqua doing her best to keep it to a smooth ride. So when they finally saw the sun and exited the portal, Axel unpeeled his arms from Aqua's waist and practically kissed the ground as he fell to his knees shakily.

Roxas didn't feel too dissimilar, "Before we do that again, we're going to need to learn to make gliders too."

"I'm sorry. I tried to be as steady as possible," Aqua released her armor with a shoulder pat and an apologetic smile before exclaiming, "Your world transformation magic is quite skilled!"

Axel and Roxas looked down at themselves. Axel was in taupe colored robes with accents of orange on the cuffs and collar, and Roxas was in crude looking metal armor that he personally couldn't tell if it was related to a speciality of sorts.

Aqua provided an explanation, "You're dressed as a paladin and a fire mage."

Roxas put a thick leather gloved finger to his chin, "All things considered, I guess that makes sense."

Aqua nodded in agreement and then started walking towards the town in the distance. Axel and Roxas followed through the fields surrounding the town. It seemed to be a combination of farms and empty meadows of wildflowers, but outside of a farmhand or two, there were very few people. Roxas grabbed Axel's arm in excitement when he spotted one of the men in the fields had shining scales for skin peeking out from under a large straw hat.

The town in the distance was surrounded by a tall rudely made stone wall and Aqua naturally headed towards a gate station. It didn't take long, though they did have to wait in line for the local farmer in front of them and their cart full of produce to be properly processed. 

Once it was their turn, a beefy guard with small furry round ears and an odd button nose greeted them. Roxas thought, perhaps a beastkin of some sort, bear perhaps. 

"Aqua! It's been a while. Are you here for the Wyrm hunt? It's good to final get some support."

"Gert, it's good to see you well. I'm afraid not, I've been busy in Flawsters and only just returned. Have the wyrms been flocking again? It doesn't seem the right season for it," Aqua smoothly replied. 

The bearman rubbed his chin with a hand that appeared far more furry than a human one, "Yes, it's been quite odd, though it's likely because the champion is supposedly traveling through the Nortis Pass and has disturbed their nests."

Aqua put her hands on her hips in disapproval, " _ Another  _ champion?"

The guard chuckled lightly, "Fraid so," and then casually pointed to Axel and Roxas, "they with you?"

Aqua smiled, "Oh yes. Mercenary friends of mine. We'll be pack from now on."

Gert wrote something down on a rugged wooden clipboard and smiled up at them, "Well met. I did always worry about you on your own. Not that our Aqua isn't strong in her own right, but it's always nice to have someone to watch your back."

Axel grinned widely, "Couldn't agree more."

Gert nodded curtly and Aqua handed over a few small coins before entering the gate with a friendly wave goodbye. 

Roxas asked once out of earshot of the guards, "Have you been here recently?"

Aqua laughed lightly, "Oh not particularly. I always use the Flawsters story because it's a relatively isolated place and good cover. And in regards to the wyrms, it's unusual for them to roost around here but not unheard of. Mostly mercenaries are encouraged to drive them off, as they are particularly difficult to kill. And the champion issue is a very long story in and of itself."

Roxas nodded, taking most of that in. 

It was a few minutes walk through dirt streets, busy with business of various sorts, markets and stalls selling produce and products. A few things caught the boys' eye but they had to keep up with Aqua's quick clip and her changing direction at various points. 

Eventually they left the market and hit what appeared to be a section of town where there were quite a few blacksmiths. The sound of metal on metal clanged from inside various shops, though Aqua didn't even give a sideways glance to most of them. She eventually stopped in front of a shop of moderate appearance, not the shabbiest, but certainly not as refined as some of the ones they had passed earlier. Aqua firmly knocked on the wooden door and entered. 

What greeted them was a large extremely beefy human, bent over an anvil hammering away at what appeared to be some sort of armlet bracer. He was taller and more muscular than even the bearman at the gate, and was completely focused on his work.

Aqua chose not to interrupt him and just stood patiently as the blacksmith pounded away skillfully compressing and warping the metal to his bidding. Axel and Roxas both felt a touch awkward standing in silence, but it was still entertaining watching the craftsman so effortlessly work his magic.

After about 15 minutes he plunged the hot bracer into the tank of water, pulled a pink piece of cloth from his pocket, dabbed at the sweat on his forehead, and then turned around, finally taking in that he had guests.

His big bruiser of a face immediately turned into a giant grin and a much higher pitch voice than what matched his body squealed, "Oh my sweet beautiful goddess, Aqua! Oh honey! It's so good to see you!"

Aqua smiled brightly and they met each other in a hug, "It's wonderful to see you too, Grafol."

Grafol pulled away from the hug to hold Aqua's chin with both his large beefy hands and turn her face this way and that, "Oh, honey. You look fabulous! I can see you've actually been eating well wherever you've been. You have been eating well, haven't you?"

Aqua laughed, "Very."

Grafol smiled brightly, "My dear, obviously something good has happened. Tell me, oh tell me."

Aqua laughed again and with a head bob directed him to look behind her shoulder at the other two standing awkwardly.

He took a split second to take in that it wasn't only Aqua who came to visit him and quickly separated himself to a profession distance with an awkward cough, "Oh goddess, I didn't realize you brought me customers."

She laughed again and beckoned them forward, "They aren't here for that. Remember how I told you about Roxas and Lea?"

Grafold folded his arms in a dramatic fashion, "Oh honey, of course. That world with the drama involving that sky ship mutiny was giving you such trouble thanks to them."

Aqua smiled and shook her head, "Those were other versions. I mean the ones from my memories."

The blacksmith looked at her skeptically, but she just grinned brightly, "I found them. They reincarnated and got memories from the past, just like me!"

Grafol's jaw dropped, he looked at the two of them, whom Axel lightly waved nervously. He then looked back at Aqua, who nodded with a mile wide smile. He put one hand to his chest and another gracefully to his mouth before tears started to stream down his face, and wetly squeaked, "Oh honey, no!"

Aqua started tearing up too, "Oh yes."

"Oh, Aqua!" he got out before pulling her into a deep hug. His arms were large and long enough he quickly pulled Axel and Roxas in as well, much to their awkward surprise, and they both squawked in brief alarm.

The boys suffered the squeeze for a minute before Grafol released everyone, and Aqua wiped at her tears, while he pulled out a different colored lace cloth and dabbed at his own face gingerly.

"Oh Aqua. I couldn't be more happy for you!" Grafol finished dabbing at his face before gasping to himself, "I look a wreck! This is a terrible first impression!"

Roxas and Axel both shook their heads and Roxas said open and honestly, "It was fascinating watching you work. What were you making?"

Grafol tried to look humble but couldn't hide a smile, "Oh that old thing? I was just making stock bracers for one of my merchants." He pulled the one he was working on out of the water, and grabbed a second one that was completed off a rack on the wall. As he stepped back over, he took a critical look at them before handing them over to Axel, "Oh honey, these would probably fit you better. I'll need to go get something in the stock room for you."

Axel held the armor in his hands; they felt oddly warm and there was a strange hum of resonance from them. The unfinished one didn't have the buckles, nor beautiful filigree adorning it, but it hummed the same.

Aqua explained, "Grafol specializes in crafting enchanted items. And he's the most talented I've met in any world."

From the room next door they heard him rummaging around, "I'm not all that, but isn't my Aqua just the sweetest!"

Aqua huffed with a stomp of her foot, "You are! And you can't tell me Liavingston isn't getting wealthy off of you!"

"He's also using Frans and Yrtllm as his suppliers as well."

Aqua stomped her foot again, "And their work is vastly inferior!"

After rummaging around for a bit, he came back looking vaguely concerned, "I can't quite find anything that would fit you," he waved his hand with a bit of flair at Roxas, "I'll have to make something custom. Actually…" He grabbed the bracers out of Axel's hands, "I'll make you both something custom. But first show me your weapons."

Axel and Roxas looked at each other and Roxas said to the blacksmith, "You don't need to go out of your way…"

Grafol put a hand to his chest with offense, "Of course I do! You're Aqua's dear friends! Why wouldn't I take care of you?!"

Axel and Roxas looked at each other in silent communication again and then nodded to each other. Axel was the first to move and held out his hand to pull Flame Liberator, "That's very kind of you. Thank you."

The blacksmith held out his own hands to allow Axel to drop it in his arms. It mildly surprised him that even out of his hand, the keyblade didn't vanish. Grafol examined it, this way and that in silence, cast a critical eye all over the keyblade. He finally spoke, "It's a fine weapon, but it seems to be missing something. She's asking to be transformed...are you a duel wielder by chance?"

Axel looked shocked, "N-no? I mean I'm not like Roxas with two keyblades."

Grafol shook his head, "I don't mean like that. I mean, would you prefer a weapon or perhaps more than one weapon," he looked critically at the blade again, "Perhaps something you can throw as a long distance fighter, rather than melee. Close hand to hand doesn't suit you."

Axel looked shocked again, "Wait… are you telling me you could turn my keyblade into chakrams?"

Grafol snapped his fingers with a big smile, "Chakrams! That's it! That's perfect for you. A little exotic, but I think that's what's missing."

Axel just stood there in shock eventually finding his voice, "Shit, Aqua. You weren't joking."

Aqua just looked concerned, "You lost your chakrams?"

Axel nodded duly, "Yeah. I gave them to my protege in one of the worlds. I couldn't use both at once anyways, I could only switch between, and I'm a keyblade warrior now. They're her's now."

Grafol sighed in a way that said it couldn't be helped, "Oh, honey. Don't you worry. Mama Grafol will take good care of you."

Axel smiled widely. He didn't regret giving his chakrams to Hachi… but there was a piece of himself that was missing without them. Though he did want to question, "What will happen to my keyblade? Will it's shape change?"

Grafol was back to examining the blade critically this way and that, "In what way, honey? I'll try to keep its initial appearance the same if you prefer. But you'll just be able to transform it whenever you wish. I could make it so you could use both at the same time."

"Holy shit! You can do that? That's amazing!"

Grafol looked up at the blade with a slightly exasperated look, as if of course he was capable, but it didn't stop a small genuine smile at the praise.

Axel practically squealed and bounced on his heels. He was going to get his chakrams again but didn't have to give up his keyblade in the slightest. And Grafol wasn't wrong that melee wasn't quite as natural to him. He'd gotten more skilled over the years, but it still wasn't as natural to him.

Grafol continued, eyeing up Flame Liberator, "I think I could also increase your magic output, and maybe some physical defense. A mage can always use a little extra physical defense."

"W-wow! Okay! Thank you!"

Grafol smiled genuinely, "Of course, honey," and handed the keyblade back, then turned to Roxas, "Okay, sugar. Show me what you got."

Roxas summoned both his blades and Grafol lifted his hands to his chest dramatically, "Not both at once! I can only handle so much!"

Roxas shrugged and dismissed Oblivion, held Oathkeeper out to be dropped into the blacksmith's arms. Again he examined the weapon this way and that for a few minutes before replying, "This one is a little more straightforward. It's not missing anything in particular though I could give it some boost enhancements."

Roxas took back Oathkeeper from his hands and dismissed it, before summoning Oblivion and dropping it into the blacksmith's arms.

This time he spent far more time looking the keyblade over critically, before responding, "No wonder I couldn't find anything in my stock for you. You're not a true paladin. You have the power of darkness as well."

Roxas nodded and asked, "Is that a problem?"

"Of course not, dear! The goddess made us who we are! It's just interesting. I've never met anyone quite like you before. How would you feel about having different boosts for different blades? Make one more magic and another more physical?"

Roxas looked a little shocked himself, "Uh...I guess? Which one would be which?"

Grafol looked Oblivion over this way and that, "She would be your magic one of course. Darkness tends to be better at magical offense than light. Though light will beat out at magical defense...hmm." Grafol seemed to have hit a conundrum and sat in thought. "Do you actually have light based attacks?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah. It's one of my specialties."

Grafol put a hand to his chin elegantly, "That changes the equation, and you're already unusual. Most white mages and paladin I meet don't have light based attacks and instead primarily rely on defense, healing, and various magical boosts for their parties. But you're a ferocious little tank aren't you. It might be better to throw your magical attack on your light weapon. Maybe we could switch it up and have your light weapon have magical offense with physical defense boosts, and this sweet dark haired girl here have your physical offense and magical defense."

Roxas couldn't help but ask, "Dark haired girl?"

The blacksmith cooed at the keyblade, "Oh yes. Isn't she just sweet as pie? And just like a proper lady, it seems she has a bit of bite to her. She's a lovely weapon. I hope you take good care of her. She's a beautiful girl." He handed Oblivion back. 

Roxas wondered if Grafol could see that small piece of Xion that was a part of Oblivion. At this point it wouldn't have surprised him. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of her. She's a part of my heart after all."

Grafol nodded in approval, crossing his arms.

Aqua smiled and pulled a decorated red tin box of tea out of her bag, "Shall we?"

Grafol waved them both to a room in the back, a kitchen of sorts, and he bent down, rummaging through the back of lower cupboard. He emerged with a fine porcelain teapot with two saucers and cups in a floral pattern, strangely modern and definitely not the sort of thing one would find in a world such as this one. The boys both guessed they were an otherworldly gift from Aqua at some point. 

"Oh, dear. I don't have enough tea cups," the blacksmith exclaimed with a bit of worry.

Axel grinned and pulled two coffee mugs out of his robe pocket, "No worries. I got this."

"Oh! How convenient! I was admiring your robe," the larger man swung a metal tea kettle over his hearth and added a log to the fire.

Axel grinned with a bit of pride, "Wilson Jr. is pretty sweet."

The blacksmith looked at him questioningly, "Do you name all your items?"

"Huh?" This was the guy that was just spouting out about how Oblivion was such a beautiful girl.

Grafol explained a touch of exasperation, "Your weapons have soul. Your robe does not."

Axel just looked confused, "What do you mean? Wilson Jr. makes all sorts of shit for me."

The blacksmith sighed, elegantly scooping the tea leaves Aqua provided into the teapot, "No, my dear.  _ You _ are the one creating all of those things. Your robe is only a conduit for your magic. It's actually infused and saturated with it. That is all you."

Axel just looked confused, but then looked to Roxas, "For real? But then how would it work with him?"

Grafol held his chin elegantly in thought, "Are you comfortable with each other?"

Axel huffed, "I'd hope so."

"No, I mean  _ really  _ comfortable. Only a dearest friend can touch another's magic and be accepted by it. It takes a strong bond for someone to be able to use another's magic."

Axel snorted, "Well, I guess that makes sense. We're getting married after all."

As Grafol stood to grab the hot kettle from the fire, he paused misstep and turned, "You're  _ what _ ?! B-but you're both- The goddess's teachings!"

Aqua sighed deeply, obviously this had been a long standing argument between the two of them, "I've been trying to tell you that there are other worlds where you would be much better off."

Grafol held his chest, emotional, "You- you two- are you really??"

Roxas and Axel nodded and looked at each other with a smile. They laced their fingers together and looked at Grafol, nodding simultaneously.

He shakily sat down in his chair with a shocked expression, as Axel smoothly picked the kettle from the fire barehanded, not particularly worried about the heat thanks to natural magical fireproofing. He poured the water into the teapot, returned the kettle to the fireplace and sat back down without a word. 

Grafol seemed to be grappling with quite a bit, his hands were slightly trembling. Aqua poured him a cup, along with everyone else and slid his near to his shaking hands. 

Axel continued, "Grafol, you seem like a great person, and I heard from Aqua that you haven't always had the best support in your community. Would you at least consider traveling a bit? There are a lot of worlds outside of your hometown that would accept you. Especially with how skilled you are."

Roxas added, "At the very least, we'd like you to come to our wedding. I assure you that Axel's homeworld is very safe."

The redhead grinned at this, "Yeah! Where we'll be is very safe. And maybe it'll be a perfect chance for you to meet people from lots of different worlds without having to travel to more than one place!"

Grafol took a shaky deep breath and whispered, "Can I...can I think about it?"

Axel and Roxas nodded vigorously while Aqua put her much smaller hand on top of his bigger one and said, "Of course. Take all the time you need."

Grafol took a shakey drink of tea, then took an even longer one far more calmly. With a steadier voice he said, "This is that Jasmine tea from Mulan, isn't it?"

Aqua nodded, "It is. She and her world are doing well."

Roxas asked, "The Land of Dragons?"

Aqua shook her head, "No, it's a different version. This time it's called 'China.'"

Axel coughed his tea down the wrong pipe in surprise. Roxas patted his back as he awkwardly got it out before finally answering, "Oh my god. That makes so much sense. So much fucking sense."

Roxas looked at him questioningly and Axel with a final cough explained, "Remember how Crescent City is similar to a city in my world called New Orleans? China is a country in my world too. I mean, it's a lot more modern than the Land of Dragons was, but it's a super old country that has a lot of very deep history and it probably was very similar too at some point during that history."

Roxas nodded duly, "Wow. Your world really is big."

"Heh. Not really, but it's certainly interesting anyways," Axel ran his hand through his hair in habit. 

Grafol seemed like he had a lot of questions, "Aqua talked about modern worlds. So you're from one?"

Axel put his chin in his hand, "Yup. Cars, indoor plumbing, vaccines, the works."

Grafol held his chest, "Really? I- I have so many questions!"

Aqua spoke up, "How about I go to the market and pick up stuff to eat. Would you boys like to stay here?"

Roxas said, "Can I come? I'm really interested in this world."

She gave a questioning smile towards Axel. Axel waved his hand, "Roxas's curious about this world and Grafol's interested in mine. Seems the decision is already made. We'll have a good time holding down the fort."

As Aqua and Roxas left, Axel turned to the larger man, "So what do you want to know?"

He twirled his large fingers together nervously, "Is it really true you're getting married? How did your family react? Do you have friends?"

Axel swirled the tea in his mug, "Ahh...so it's less about modern society, and more about me and Roxas."

Grafol covered his face in his hands, "I'm sorry. It's so shameful."

Axel frowned, "It's not shameful in the slightest. Not even an iota. Love is never a reason to feel ashamed."

"B-but the goddess's teachings…"

Axel bit out a little harshly, "I don't believe in any goddess, and I haven't heard of any goddess teachings. If anyone tried to separate him from me, god, goddess, demon or fate, I'd defy them with my last breath."

Grafol was silent, overwhelmed with Axel's reaction.

Axel continued a little less harshly, "I can't tell you that there aren't people in my world that aren't comfortable with others who defy the norm, but that is never a good reason to deny who you are and what you need. I can tell you've been told from multiple angles what sort of person you are, and it's probably ingrained into your psyche. But Aqua couldn't praise you enough, and from my perspective you're insanely talented, and whatever issues that make you feel less than, don't define you- or more should be something celebrated as part of who you are. And unlike some unfortunate people, because I'm sure there are plenty of people in this world that defy its social rules,  _ you have an out _ ."

Grafol opened his mouth, closed it, put a hand gracefully to his cheek to look away, "I didn't think about it that way. Y-you really think there are others like me? Even in this world?"

Axel nodded curtly, "Absolutely. We're in every culture, society, background, what have you. In some places, it's hidden, buried so deep they never see the light of day. But it doesn't mean we don't exist."

Grafol looked slightly more hopeful, but couldn't help asking, "Do- do you have to hide?"

Axel grinned widely, "Fuck no. My family love Roxas to bits. They're just happy I'm happy. And again, if anyone tried to separate us, I'd fight tooth and nail. But as for the culture I'm in, there's still work to be done, but Roxas and I will be totally legally married… well sort of. We did kind of fudge Roxas's paperwork in terms of his residence," He dramatic waved his hand in a vague direction, "as he's not exactly a native to my universe. But there will be zero issue in terms of our gender being the problem."

"No problems at all?" Grafol said with amazement. 

"Nope. I even found someone to officiate from the religion I was born into."

"So your goddess's teachings don't forbid it?"

"Pff. No it does, but most don't give a shit about those obscure rules. It's more important to stand with oppressed people cause… well there's some history there. I can't say there isn't a subset of people who follow my religion that aren't into following all the rules, but they can't even get a haircut or eat milk and meat together. And even then, for me, my religion is more cultural than anything else."

Before Grafol could display even more amazement, Axel asked, "So what's your story? What's got you so spooked about traveling? You believe Aqua about all this shit, so why wouldn't you take that step?"

Grafol twirled his finger along the rim of the tea cup nervously before answering, "What if Aqua is just saying things? I mean she already has too much praise for me and my shamelessness. Not everyone would be as accepting as she is."

Axel put his chin in his hands, "First off, I can't say I've met many magical blacksmiths… at least for this life, so my pool is pretty small there. But anyone even remotely mediocre, wouldn't have picked up on my missing chakrams. As for the rest, that's just part of who you are and no one should be ashamed for being who they are. I think you would really benefit from getting out of this cultural bubble and see a wider world. There are plenty of people like you, though probably not in your craft. Your magical smithery is 100% badass, to be honest."

Grafol smiled shyly, "You're just saying that."

Axel rolled his eyes, "Uh huh. To what benefit? Either way, my advice is to get out of dodge. If you want to come back after, that's up to you, but you should at least see that as a person, you're fabulous just as you are."

Grafol twirled the rim again nervously, "What if I can't establish myself elsewhere? At least here I have a vendor willing to sell my work. But what if no one will buy anything from me? I'm- I'm just-"

"Just what? I'm not asking you to upend your whole life here. I'm just saying, spend two weeks on my homeworld. Meet new people. See a wider multiverse. It might give you some perspective."

He stopped twirling his finger on the rim of teacup, "I didn't think about it that way…"

Axel grinned, "There won't be a soul who would damn you at a  _ gay wedding _ . Plus we will have people from literally all walks of life."

He opened his mouth to contradict him, but seemed he couldn't think of a proper response, "You, Lea, are quite the persuasive charmer."

Axel put his chin in his hand, "Why thank you. FYI I've been going by Axel, though if you're insistent on using Lea, I won't mind."

Grafol waved his hand elegantly, "Oh Aqua did tell me you go by that on occasion. Mostly when you're dastardly."

Axel hollered.

Grafol added, "She also said you tend to go by that when you are with Roxas and…'She-something?'"

"Xion? Yeah, probably. No real surprise there."

"Is she in your life? Aqua said last life you were quite close."

Axel drank a swig of his tea, and Grafol politely refilled his mug, "Sort of? Not really, disappointingly. Or well… it's kind of complicated. I'll always love Xion. Always. She'll always be in my heart, but she is living, thankfully very happily, on a world we can't reach. So Roxas and I will just have to wait until the next life."

Grafol looked at him skeptically, "I thought y-you...I mean.. if you could love a woman, why wouldn't you…"

Axel sighed, "It's not a male female thing for me. For some it is. I just love who I love. If my Roxas was born a woman, I'd love him or her as the case may be, no matter what. Gender doesn't matter to me. It's the soul that matters. Roxas has a soul that matches my own. Parts are just parts. It's the connection that matters."

The blacksmith put both of his hands to his mouth gracefully, "Oh, that's so beautiful!"

Axel laughed lightly, "Eh. It's just the truth. I wouldn't let shit like whatever gender or sex the person I care about dictate my love for them. I just don't work that way. I know others might be different, but that's just not me. It's not the way I work. I guess that makes me Demi, or Pan or whatever. There are terms on my world for it, I guess. But I just love Roxas. This life and the last. Fuck, if Roxas was born a robot, I'd want him with me. It'd make sex awkward, sure, but I'd rather him in my life than the alternative."

"S-sex! You mean, you have-!" Grafol looked vaguely scandalized but totally and utterly curious.

Axel pounded the table in laughter, "Oh my god, you're adorable. You think I'd be in some sexless marriage? That's just depressing."

Grafol held his hands to his blushing cheeks, "W-well...I mean…"

Axel grinned wickedly, "Oh, come on. It's girl talk time. Tell me you've at least had a crush on  _ somebody _ , and thought terribly naughty things about them."

Grafol put his hand to his chest, "I- I wouldn't!"

Axel didn't lose his wicked grin, "Uh huh."

"I would never!"

"Mmhmm."

"I mean… there might be a mercenary or two that come around…" Grafol admitted. 

Axel grinned widened a fraction, "Is that so."

The blacksmith covered his face with both his hands, "I know it's unprofessional… but their chest! And sometimes there's occasionally a customer that has the most spectacular thighs!"

Axel sipped his tea with a shit eating grin, "You just want your face crushed between them don't you."

Grafol squealed behind his hands, "You can't actually say it outloud!"

Axel turned a touch more serious, "Feels good to say it though."

Grafol completely covered his face, "No! I'm completely shameless!"

Axel waved his hand casually, "Naw. Most people have thoughts like that. You're in good company."

The blacksmith peeked between his fingers, "Y-you don't, do you?"

Axel pointed his finger casually, "Not telling you to mack on my man, but have you seen Roxas? I mean, come on. He's amazing," and he grinned devilishly, "in the sack and out."

Grafol squealed, obviously delighted, and wiggled in his seat, "O-oh! I can't believe you!"

Axel smiled a little more seriously, "Feelin' a little better?"

Grafol was caught off guard having his own self be the focus on conversation positively, "W-what?"

Axel sat back in his chair and sipped from his mug some more, "There was a pretty famous super ridiculously light heart celebrity from my world that said, 'anything that is mentionable can be more manageable. If you can talk about how you feel, it all becomes less overwhelming, and scary.' Or at least it was something like that. Don't quote me exactly."

Grafol put a chin to his hand gently. It seems like he was at a loss for words.

Axel didn't say anything, and sipped his tea pleasantly. He'd figured out, at least when it came to Roxas and Xion in the past, silence wasn't a bad thing. If Grafol needed to work out his feelings and speak, he would. Patience was a virtue and all that shit. 

Axel waited for a few minutes before the blacksmith finally spoke, looking down at his hands on the table, in a quiet voice said, "I'll go."

Axel perked up slightly away this, "Say that again?"

Grafol looked up, much more determined, "I'll be there. At the wedding. A Korg won't be able to hold me back."

Axel grinned widely at this and put his mug down, "No clue what a Korg is, but we'd love to have you."

Grafol wasn't finished and looked even more determined, with an extra spark in his eye, "And I know what to make you both as a wedding present. I'll knock your custom order off as a two birds with one stone."

This peaked Axel's interest, "Oh?"

"Do you have the custom of exchanging jewelry?"

Axel was a little surprised, "Well, I do, but to be honest, I don't know if Roxas does or not. We kind of grew up on different worlds."

Grafol looked even more determined and had a particularly excited glint. Whatever ideas he had in mind, Axel doubted he could refuse. "I will make you jewelry. To exchange."

"Wait, what?"

Grafol stood, "Follow me."

Axel was compelled to obey him and he was brought to what appeared to be a stock room of some sort, though not of finished armor, it was filled with various materials on shelves. There were dusty wooden crates filled with dark ores, canvas bags with unknown materials, large bars of various refined metals, and Grafol pulled from a number of locked boxes, one particular lidded and locked wooden box from a high shelf.

He pulled a keyring off of his person, and said a whispered chant, lighting a key with a soft glow before putting it in the box, and it opened with a click. Inside were a small pile of glowing colorful gems.

As he picked up a vivid clear red one the size of a very small coin, he handed it to Axel and said, "Toss as much of your magic into this as you can."

Axel wasn't following, "Huh?"

Grafol explained, "I'm going to make you jewelry with each other's magic. It will mostly act as a protective charm as a last resort, but toss as much of your magic into that as you can. Don't worry, it can take it."

Axel was shocked, taking that all in. That was actually an amazingly thoughtful and touching gift. Even if Roxas wasn't into jewelry exchange, he doubted he'd refuse wearing something with his own fire magic in it. Axel would be thrilled to wear a ring with Roxas's magic embedded inside. Eventually he smiled, touched at Grafol's thoughtfulness. 

Without a word he focused, placing the tiny stone in the palm of his hand, and clasped it between both, almost in prayer. He imagined casting Firaja, though instead of all directions which was usually how his most powerful fire spell went, he directed it right at the stone. When he opened his palm, the tiny gem glowed slightly before it dulled back to its original red. 

"Woah…"

Grafol smiled a bit proudly, "I told you it could take it."

Axel pinched the stone between his fingers and gave it a closer look, "What is this thing?"

"A high level fire gem from Mount Igna. I often use lesser quality gems or powdered versions embedded into my works. This one is larger and higher quality, though I was able to get it for cheaper because it's lost its magic due to it being a long time since it was originally collected. Fresher collected stones and material have the power of the fresh lava surrounding them."

Axel looked at the stone with a bit of awe, "Cool. The only useful lava stones in my world, that I know of, get used to rub junk off your feet."

Grafol didn't respond to that last response, "Go ahead and keep pouring your magic into it."

Axel nodded seriously and cast firaja again, and again, and again. He stopped when he started panting at the strain of it. It took a lot to get him to run out of fire magic, but the stone was still holding strong. 

"What- what the hell… this thing really can take it," Axel panted.

Grafol took the stone out of his hands and gave it an inspection, "Hmmm. Not bad. It's almost full. I ought to hire you to enchant some more of my dead fire gems and sand."

Axel chuckled weakly in response.

There was the sound of a door opening and some shuffling, and Aqua called out, "Grafol? We're back."

"I'm in the materials room, my dear!"

There was the sound of whatever they were carrying being placed on tables and the two entered. 

Axel brightened and kissed Roxas on the top of his head, "How was it?"

Roxas's eyes were shining, "So cool." He then frowned slightly taking in Axel's exhaustion.

Axel waved his hand dismissively, easily reading Roxas's concern, "I've just been using my magic too much."

"How?!" Obviously everything around them was intact and  _ not _ on fire.

Grafol interrupted, a touch shyly, "That would be my fault in a way. I hope I'm not being too forward, but I'd be honored to make jewelry for you to exchange for your wedding."

Axel smiled fondly and put the stone in Roxas's hand gently, cupping it between his palms, "Want to carry a piece of my magic with you, wherever you go?"

Roxas looked at Axel, then the stone carefully, then Axel, then Grafol. Eventually his smile broke out into a wide grin, answering the question for them easily.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
